Sword Art Online: Espadas Gemelas
by accel AF
Summary: la historia de las hermanas Konno al haber quedado atrapadas en el juego de la muerte o SAO, ambas niñas conocerán grandes amigos con los cuales compartirán batallas para buscar completar el juego, pero también sufrirán al ver a las personas morir, pero ellas no perderán la esperanza
1. Prologo: Las Hermanas Konno

Prologo Las Hermanas Konno

La familia konno, sufrió una gran desgracia cuando se enteraron que todos sus miembros estaban contagiados con el virus de inmunodeficiencia humana también conocido como VIH, lo más doloroso para los padres fue enterarse que sus pequeñas hijas también estaban contagiadas, aunque esto no impidió que la familia pudiera ser feliz

Las hermanas gemelas eran muy valientes, desde temprana edad tuvieron que tomar una gran cantidad de medicina, y tener cuidados especiales, pero ella lo aceptaban en especial la menor Yuuki siempre llevaba una sonrisa y Aiko la mayor se encargaba de cuidar a su hermana, las dos trataban de no preocupar a sus padres

Aunque AIko era la más responsable de las dos hermanas, y para muchos era como si fuera mayor que su hermanita y para Yuuki era la persona que la hacía querer seguir adelante, para Aiko y sus padres Yuuki era la que los hacia tener esperanza en el mañana con su sonrisa que siempre mostraba a todos

El hospital al ser responsable que la familia se hubiera contraído el virus se encarga de sus cuidados, aunque a los señores Konno no le gustaba ser dependientes, aceptaron por el bien de sus hijas

La vida aunque no era fácil ellas Vivían felices, hasta que los compañeros de Aiko y Yuuki se enteraron de su condición y fueron rechazadas, esto afecto gravemente a las pequeñas en especial a Yuuki, pero su hermana Aiko al saber cómo era su hermana la reconforto, haciéndole sentir mejor, y ambas mostraron una sonrisa ya que no querían que sus padres se preocuparan, aun así ellos decidieron cambiarlas de colegio para cuidarlas

Aunque eran rechazadas en la escuela, ellas nunca perdían sus sonrisas, y mantenían la esperanza que todo mejoraría porque mientras ambas estén juntas sabían que todo puede mejorar

El día de su cumpleaños había llegado, y su doctor Kurahashi que era muy amable les obsequio un par de NerveGear, aunque al principio no querían aceptarlos por la insistencia de él terminaron conservándolos

El doctor había hablado con los padres de las niñas diciéndoles que con ese dispositivo sus hijas podrían experimentar varias cosas desde la seguridad de su hogar, y impedir que contrajeran alguna enfermedad o virus

Las hermanas usaban su regalo pero preferían hacer otras cosas, Yuuki y Aiko preferían leer libros o estar junto sus padres

Hasta que un día en las noticias vieron el anuncio de un nuevo juego para NerveGear, Sword Art Online, las hermanas sintieron curiosidad por el título, ya que las imágenes mostraban un mundo de fantasía separado en cien pisos

Investigando más al respecto sobre el juego supieron sobre la prueba beta que se decidiría dentro de un tiempo, ambas hermanas decidieron participar ya que ese mundo les recordaban los cuentos de fantasía que leían sobre todo cuando eran más pequeñas

El día que se anunciarían a los beta tester había llegado las hermanas recibieron un correo donde se le notificaba que había sido ganadoras de ser una de las primeras en probar el nuevo juego

Sabiendo que solo habría mil beta tester se sintieron verdaderamente emocionada de poder ser una de ellos

El día en que la beta seria abierta estaba llegando, ya habían instalado el juego y quedaron que ambas probarían el juego, la primera en jugarlo sería Yuuki

Ella estaba nerviosa ya que no confiaba mucho en su habilidad de inventar un nombre ni de crear un avatar, pero Aiko le dijo que hiciera a su gusto

Yuuki se recostó sobre su cama y inicio el enlace con el mundo virtual, frente a ella se mostró la interfaz, cuando eligió el nombre del avatar disidió poner un nombre que combinaba su nombre junto con el de su hermana, el nombre elegido fue Yuiko y el avatar que creo era similar al aspecto de las hermanas pero con la diferencia que el color del pelo era morado ya que era su color favorito y le gusto como se veía

Ella completo el tutorial, e inicio algunas misiones, le gustó mucho el poder moverse libremente sin tener miedo a enfermarse o de preocupar a sus padres, gran parte del tiempo que estuvo conectada se dedicó a ver los paisajes, luego de un tiempo vio en el reloj que ya era un poco tarde, pronto almorzarían entonces se desconecto

Lo primero que vio al salir del mundo virtual fue a su hermana que la estaba esperando, Yuuki le conto sobre lo que vio en el juego, y le explico el tutorial

Luego de almorzar y hablar un poco más, Aiko se conectó, al ver el nombre y el avatar que su hermanita había creado se le formo una sonrisa

El tiempo de la beta había llegado a su fin, las dos hermanas les había gustado mucho el juego y decidieron comprarlo cuando saliera la versión completa pero esta vez tendrían una copia para cada una, lo que más querían era ir juntas de nuevo en ese mundo para crear grandes experiencia y nuevos amigos

Como ellas no solían jugar mucho a juegos de rol, no avanzaron mucho y solo Aiko llego a participar en la lucha con el primer jefe

Además que aunque eran gemelas ellas eran diferentes mientras que Aiko era más madura y calculadora, Yuuki era animada e inquieta así que su personaje no estaba creado para que ambas pudieran usarlo como le gustaría hacerlo

Ambas le preguntaron a sus padres sí podrían comprar el juego cuando saliera, a ambos le gustó la idea, ya que siempre que sus hijas salían a jugar tenían miedo que se pudieran contagiar de algo. Además de verlas tan emocionadas respecto a algo, las dos hermanas se pusieron felices y comenzaron a planear como las cosas que haría cuando pudieran volver

Las hermanas investigaron mucho sobre el juego de Sword Art Online, y otros juegos de rol para que cuando volvieran pudieran avanzar más rápido

.

El día del lanzamiento había llegado al fin 6 de noviembre, las hermanas que compartían cuarto, ya tenían sus copias preparadas solo estaban esperando que fueran las trece ya que a esa hora el servidor seria abierto, ya le habían avisado a sus padres que jugarían por unas horas y luego se desconectarían, ellos las despidieron con una sonrisa sin saber el destino que les esperaba a sus hijas

Cada una de las hermanas estaba recostada en su cama y fueron trasportadas al mundo virtual luego que ambas al mismo tiempo dijeran Link Start

.

.

**Bien esta es una historia que tengo muchos deseos de escribir, espero que sea de su agrado,**

**Solo necesito su ayuda con decidir algo respecto a la historia, y es la edad que le pondré a las hermanas Konno**

**Si la edad real que en ese momento serian doce, o ponerle una edad que me sería más fácil manejar como trece o catorce y también el apodos para las hermanas ya que no quieren usar el de Zekken o espada absoluta**

**Espero que me den su opinión sobre este tema, ya que tengo dudas ya que me gustaría mantenerme lo más fiel posible a la historia original, pero me sería más cómodo trabajar con unas hermanas con unos años más grande**

**el primer capitulo lo subiré en unas dos semanas ya que me falta darle los últimos toque**

**Por cierto me base en las novelas ligeras y el anime, tome muchas fechas del anime y trate de mantenerme lo más fiel posible pero tengo algunos fallos, aunque se podría decir que lo que hice es una combinación de ambos, pero también creo mis propios pisos, ya que me centre mas en el combate**

**También trato de llevarlo más como un juego agregando algunas cosas, pero en ocasiones voy a darle más inteligencia a los npc y mob para que la historia trascurra mejor**

**.**

**los géneros serán aventura, romance, ciencia ficción y humor **

**creare un nuevo romance, pero tardara en mostrarse en la historia así que tengan paciencia **

**de antemano gracias por leer, espero sus opiniones**


	2. Capitulo Uno: Link Start

Piso Uno

Luego que las hermanas se crearan sus avatars llegaron nuevamente a la ciudad de los inicios, ambas se encontraron la puerta de salida

–Yuu

–nee–chan

–¿te pusiste tu nombre real Yuu?

–Sí, es que no se me ocurrió uno –dijo algo avergonzada

–bueno no importa, podre seguir llamándote Yuu –dijo sonriendo –bien vayamos a caminar un poco –dijo seria

–claro

Luego de pensarlo un poco, a Yuuki le dio curiosidad una cosa

–nee–chan, ¿cómo te llamas? –dijo curiosa

–ah si mi nombre es Ran –dijo desinteresadamente

–¿Ran? –dijo confusa

–si es otro modo de pronunciar mi nombre real –dijo con una sonrisa

–ya veo, eres muy lista nee–chan

–antes que lo olvide formemos un grupo

Aiko le envió la solicitud a su hermana, luego de eso ambas salieron de la ciudad las dos crearon su avatar muy parecido a ellas misma con la diferencia que su pelo era de color morado

Mientras caminaban y charlaban, comenzaron a cazar algunos jabalíes para comenzar a recordar el manejo del personaje lo cual para ellas dos no fue ninguna complicación, rápidamente acabalaron con los jabalíes que aparecían a su alrededor

Las llanuras que se extendían sin fin emanaron un hermoso color rojo ya que el sol había empezado a ponerse. Hacia el norte estaba la silueta de un bosque, al sur un lago espumoso, y al este sólo podía distinguir las murallas que rodeaban a la ciudad. Al oeste había un cielo sin límite desplegándose hasta el infinito con ramos de nubes doradas yendo a la deriva. Y las dos hermanas solo estaban viendo el atardecer

–conseguimos muchas recompensas nee–chan

–es verdad

–¿es raro que no nos hayamos encontrado con nadie?

–esta lugar es bastante grande, probablemente por eso es que no vimos a nadie, además seguro que muchos están viendo la ciudad

–tienes razón

–ya es algo tarde, regresemos a la ciudad para desconectarnos

–si, mama dijo que hoy haría crepas

–me había olvidado, será mejor que nos demos prisa para ayudarla

–si

Las dos hermanas se dirigían de nuevo a la ciudad, ya eran las cinco y media de la tarde y de repente una alarma sonó que hizo que las dos hermanas saltaran de la sorpresa

–¿Qué es ese sonido?

–¿no lo es?

Las dos miraban a su alrededor, pronto ambas fueron inmersas en una columna de una tenue luz azul, lo que hacía que su visión se volviera borrosa, ambas sabía que se trataba de una tele trasportación

Cuando la luz desapareció frente a ellas apareció Una gran calle empedrada. Calles medievales rodeadas por farolas y hacia arriba un gran palacio irradiaba una luz siniestra a bastante distancia

Era la plaza central de la primera ciudad, las dos hermanas se vieron sorprendida, pero su sorpresa aumento cuando del cielo apareció una gran figura humanoide que se hacía llamar Kayaba Akihiko, mientras él explicaba las nuevas reglas del juego las dos hermanas Konno escucharon, cuando su apariencia volvió a ser la del mundo real ella se sorprendieron, pero aun así continuaron, cuando el creador del Nerve Gear desapareció, Aiko tomo a su hermana de la mano y la llevo a un pasillo donde no había nadie

–Yuu ven conmigo

–que pasa nee–chan

–que es lo que quieres hacer Yuu

–¿a qué te refieres?

–si lo que dijo ese hombre es verdad podríamos morir, ¿quieres que nos quedemos aquí y esperar la ayuda?

Yuuki al escuchar a su hermana pensó por un momento

–Yo quiero ayudar a completar este juego para volver a casa –dijo en voz baja

–sabía que dirías eso Yuu, vamos

–¿adonde?

–seguramente habrá un descontrol en esta ciudad por la cacería de experiencia, lo mejor será que vayamos al siguiente poblado

–tienes razón, pero no conozco el camino muy bien

–no te preocupes yo lo recuerdo, además ya somos casi nivel dos, no deberíamos de tener problemas

–está bien, te sigo nee–chan

Ambas salieron por la puerta norte poco después, corrieron un poco pero poco después decidieron ir caminando mientras hablaban y peleaban con los lobos que se encontraban en el camino

–ya estamos por llegar al bosque si lo atravesamos llegaremos al poblado

–si recuerdo este bosque

Mientras caminaban fueron atacadas por dos lobos, ella se encargaron de ellos fácilmente utilizando la habilidad vertical, luego de eso

–mira Yuu ya se puede ver el pueblo desde aquí

–si –dijo mirando el suelo

Aiko vio rara a su hermana menor

–terminemos por hoy alquilemos un cuarto para descansar, hoy fue un largo día –dijo con una sonrisa

–Está bien –dijo en tono bajo

Ambas alquilaron una habitación que compartieron

–¿estás bien? –dijo preocupada Ran

–Si no es nada –dijo con una sonrisa fingida

–estas asustada

–no, no es eso

–¿extrañas a nuestros padres?

–si

–yo también pero hay que continuar

–lo sé, pero hoy debía ser un día feliz –dijo mirando el suelo

–sí, ellos deben estar preocupados

Yuuki miro el suelo un momento

–sé que no te gusta preocuparlos, pero ellos confían en nosotras

–¿lo crees nee–chan?

–claro, hagamos una promesa, que saldremos vivas de este juego para encontrarnos de nuevo con ellos

–si

Dijo Yuuki con una sonrisa

–mama debe estar rezando por nosotras, nee–chan

–si, y nosotras debemos hacer lo mismo

Dijo Aiko mientras juntaba sus manos

–recemos para que nuestros padres no se preocupen

–está bien

Luego de rezar

–¿te sientes mejor?

–si, gracias nee–chan

–recuerda lo que nos dijo mama, aunque estemos separados de nuestros seres queridos mientras los recordemos ellos siempre estarán en nuestro lado dándonos fuerza

–si nee–chan no lo olvidare

.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que el juego de la muerte comenzó, y las hermanas Konno continuaban adelante, ahora se encontraban peleando en una mazmorra con unos kobolds de nivel seis

Ellas no tenían problemas en enfrentar a eso enemigos, ya que ellas eran un gran equipo, Ran que usaba un escudo bloqueaba los ataques que recibían y Yuuki desde atrás atacaba con una gran precisión letal

El Kobold ataco con su maza dando un salto, Ran lo bloqueo para luego cambiar de lugar con su hermana que usando un Sonic Leap termino la pelea

–bien hecho Yuu

–gracias nee–chan

–Creo que es suficiente por hoy –dijo Ran

–sí, ya es algo tarde, y ya me está dando hambre

Ambas salieron de la mazmorra y se dirigieron al pueblo

–escuche que hoy a las cuatro habrá una reunión en la Ciudad de Tolbana –dijo Ran

–¿reunión? ¿Para qué? –dijo Yuuki

–sobre el primer jefe

–¿ya encontraron la sala del jefe? –dijo dudosa

–probablemente que dices ¿quieres ir?

–Claro, si no pasamos el primer piso jamás podremos salir –dijo sonriendo

–Bien, reparemos nuestro equipo y luego iremos–dijo sonriendo

–bien, aunque no lo necesito

Luego de que fueran a reparar su equipo, Yuuki que termino antes se fue adelantando al lugar donde la reunión se llevaría a cabo, por el camino paso por la plaza central donde vio a una pareja sentada junta, pero lo que más llamo su atención era lo que estaban comiendo, ella ya estaba cansada de la comida sin sabor

–hola, disculpa, donde compraste ese pan se ve bueno –dijo Yuuki sonriendo

La sorpresiva pregunta de la chica sorprendió a Kirito

–¿eh? Es el pan negro que cuesta un col –dijo dudoso

–no, puede ser ese tiene algo parecido a la crema

–¿ah? Perdón este es un ítem que se consigue de una misión del poblado anterior, si quiere te doy los detalles

–Enserio, gracias –dijo sonriendo

Kirito le dio los detalles a Yuuki sobre la misión, luego de eso la chica se fue

–que chica tan rara, pero parece capaz de completar la misión –pensó Kirito

La reunión sobre el primer piso había terminado, como había dicho el caballero Diabel, su grupo había encontrado el último nivel de la mazmorra y esperaban encontrar la sala del jefe como máximo en dos días, el día siguiente habría otra reunión detallando los avances

Yuuki y Ran se fueron a su casa a descansar, ellas habían alquilado un piso de una casa de NPC

–sabes nee–chan de dijeron sobre una misión que da una recompensa interesante

–¿de qué se trata?

–se llama la vaca contrataca, está en el poblado anterior que dices si vamos mañana

–si estas tan emocionada, no puedo negarme

–Gracias –dijo sonriendo

Luego de eso Yuuki bostezo cansada

–buenas noches nee–chan

–buenas noches Yuu

.

Al día siguiente las hermanas Konno fueron al poblado anterior y encontraron un NPC que parecía una granjera que tenía una misión

La misión consistía en encontrar a su vaca perdida, normalmente las hermanas tendrían que ir buscando en el radio que le dio, pero gracias a la información que Yuuki recibió de Kirito fueron directo a donde se encontraban, peleando con los lobos que se encontraban en el camino, al llegar al destino vieron a la vaca peleando contra una manada de lobos y su líder un Lobo Alfa

Rápidamente Yuuki se lanzó al ataque contra los lobos, y Ran con su escudo redondo de madera se encargó de mantener al Alfa ocupado, luego de que Yuuki acabara con los lobos fue con su hermana

–ya voy nee–chan

–prepárate Yuu

Dijo Ran luego de escuchar a su hermana, y con su escudo golpeo al Alfa haciéndolo retroceder y dejándolo brevemente aturdido, aunque fue poco tiempo Yuuki lo aprovecho para lanzar su habilidad de carga Sonic Leap que provoco un gran daño, luego de eso dio un salto para atrás

–cambio nee–chan

–bien

Ran fue rápidamente donde el Lobo había caído y lo termino con un Slant

–no fue tan difícil –dijo Yuuki

–después de todo somos nivel alto, vamos aún hay que completarla –dijo Ran

Luego de eso debían seguir a la vaca que regresaba a la granja, cuando entregaron la misión se le informo que hace unas semanas la vaca había perdido a su madre por esa misma manada de lobos, y al ver que la vaca conocía el camino de regreso no era posible que se allá perdido

–¿Qué es esto, parece crema?

–si tenemos que probarla apenas lleguemos al pueblo –dijo Yuuki sonriendo de manera infantil

–está bien, entonces hay que darnos prisa –dijo sonriendo –me alegro que Yuu se siga comportando como una niña –pensó Aiko con una sonrisa

.

Más tarde ese día se llevó acabo la nueva reunión sobre el jefe del primer piso, con las guías estudiadas ya se sabía cómo era el jefe y su nombre Illfang el Señor Kobold, también sus armas

–bien lo primero que debemos hacer es crear los grupos luego daremos los trabajos

Kirito al escuchar que tenían que hacer grupo se sorprendió y mientras él hacia cálculos sobre los grupos ya todos se habían agrupado, excepto el y la esgrimista

–¿también te quedaste sola?

–los que estaban a mi alrededor parecían conocerse, no quise entrometerme

–ya veo, ¿formamos un grupo?

–si me envías la solicitud, la aceptare no tengo motivos para rechazarla

–está bien

Luego de eso un par de chicas habían llegado

–hola me llamo Ran, quiero agradecerte por la información que le diste a mi hermana

–¿hermana? –dijo Kirito confundida

–hola, me recuerda soy Yuuki

–La chica del otro día –pensó Kirito –sí, si me acuerdo como te fue con la misión

–no tuvimos problemas y la crema es riquísima –dijo sonriendo como niña

–qué bueno que no hayan tenido problemas

–¿son solos ustedes dos? –pregunto Ran

–eh, si

–¿te importaría si nos unimos a ustedes, no encontramos otro grupo con dos lugares –dijo Ran

–No, no hay problema –dijo Kirito nervioso

El mando la solicitud

–quien me diría que terminaría haciendo grupo con las únicas chicas del asalto –pensó Kirito

Luego viendo sus nombres nuevamente

–espera ellas están casi en mi nivel, ¿son tan fuertes? –pensó

.

Diavel analizo los grupos formados y les dio una misión a cada uno, Los dos lotes de tanques limitarán al jefe, reemplazándose el uno al otro durante la batalla. Los otros tres grupos se concentrarán en atacar al jefe, cuidándose de los centinelas

Pero cuando se acercó al último grupo formado de cuatro jugadores

–Ran veo que encontraste grupo –dijo el caballero

–sí ¿qué misión nos darás?

–se de sus habilidades creo que ustedes solos se podrán encargar de los centinelas

–claro déjanoslo a nosotros –dijo Yuuki con una sonrisa

A Asuna no le gusto estar atrás, pero fue detenida por Kirito

–me habría gustado tenerte en el frente Ran junto a tu hermana

–lo sé, pero no había lugar en el frente

–bien asegúrense de descansar mañana será un día difícil

–lo mismo te digo

.

Luego que la reunión había terminado el grupo de Kirito se fue para conocerse mejor

–Donde deberíamos hablar –dijo Kirito

–podemos ir a un bar –dijo Ran

–preferiría que sea un lugar más privado, no me siento cómoda rodeada de jugadores –dijo Asuna

–Entiendo –dijo Kirito

–eso complica las cosas, donde podríamos ir hablar los cuatros donde no nos vean –pensó Kirito

–podríamos ir a nuestra cuarto, no está muy lejos de aquí –dijo Yuuki con una sonrisa

–¿crees que entremos los cuatro? –pregunto confusa Asuna

–si no habrá problema

Los cuatro se dirigieron al cuarto que Yuuki había alquilado con su hermana

–¿viven en esta casa? –pregunto Asuna

–sí, alquilamos el segundo piso junto con mi nee–chan

–pensé que solo se podía alquilar una habitación en las posadas

–¿eh? Yo también alquile una casa, no está muy lejos de aquí

–Entremos o se hará tarde –dijo Ran

Cuando entraron a la habitación de las hermanas, Asuna quedo impresionada

–es bastante grande ¿Cuánto pagan por día?

–en total ciento sesenta col –dijo Yuuki con cara de pensativa

–¿es bastante barato? ¿Saben si hay cuartos libres?

–no, lo siento –dijo Yuuki

Asuna se desplomo

–te diría que puedes encontrar otro lugar, pero ya deben estar todos ocupados en este pueblo –dijo Kirito

–sí, supongo que tienes razón

–si quieres te puedes quedar con nosotras hay una cama extra –dijo Yuuki con una sonrisa

–¿enserio no sería una molestia?

–no ninguna verdad nee–chan

–claro, somos un equipo y debemos ayudarnos –dijo sonriendo

–gracias, aceptare la oferta, pero déjenme pagarle

–no es necesario, ya está pagado

–pero

–vamos somos amigos no hace falta

–está bien, gracias

–me alegro por ti, pero debemos hablar sobre la batalla de mañana

–claro, pueden ponerse cómodos –dijo Ran

Luego de hablar sobre la estrategia que usarían, habían quedado que se dividirían en dos Kirito y Ran bloquearían los ataques de los centinelas, para que Yuuki y Asuna golpeen sus puntos débiles

–si llevamos a cabo esto, no deberíamos de tener problemas –dijo Ran

–si, por cierto si puedo preguntar ¿de dónde conocen a Diabel?

–ah, si Diabel nos lo encontramos algunas veces en el nivel nueve de la mazmorra

–¿en el nueve? Eso quiere decir que estas chicas están bien preparadas –pensó Kirito

Kirito analizo el equipo que ambas chicas llevaban, ambas chicas lleva Anneal Blade y su armadura era similares y hechas de cuero, además Ran llevaba un escudo redondo de madera si no fuera por eso y porque Yuuki tenía el pelo más corto y de color morado, y usaba una diadema roja sería muy fácil confundirlas

–Veo que te llamo la atención nuestro equipo –dijo Ran

–lo siento –dijo avergonzado

–no hay problema yo también tenía curiosidad por tu espada ¿creo que son las misma?

–¿eh? Si es una Anneal Blade+6

–más seis, las nuestras solo son más cuatro –dijo Impresionada Yuuki

–en que la mejoraron ustedes, yo la mejore tres en agudeza y tres en durabilidad

–yo le puse dos en velocidad y precisión

–yo también le puse dos en agudeza y durabilidad

–ya veo es impresionante

–¿mejorar? ¿Las armas se pueden mejorar? –pregunto Asuna

–sí, no lo sabias, aunque no te recomiendo que mejores la tuya, hay mejores estoques

–Ya veo –dijo Asuna viendo su inventario

–conseguí este el día de ayer, no sé qué tal es, Wind Fleuret –dijo Asuna tranquilamente

–es mucho mejor que el estoque de hierro que tienes si lo mejoras te ayudara mucho en la lucha de mañana

–ya veo –dijo pensativa

–por cierto Ran ¿no vas muy ligera para tener un escudo? –dijo Kirito

–sí, pero si me pusiera armadura pesada no podría seguirle el paso a Yuu, ella es muy rápida, además que me gusta sentirme cómoda

–a lo entiendo, bueno lo mejor será que me vaya es algo tarde

Las tres chicas se despidieron de Kirito

–deberíamos comprar algunas pociones para mañana

–tienes razón nee–chan, Asuna como estas de pociones

–estoy bien gracias

–entonces saldremos un rato siéntete cómoda de usar el baño

–¿baño? Tienen un baño

–si, en las posadas no hay, por eso creo que te gustara

–gracias

.

El día siguiente aproximadamente a las 2:40 pm el ataque al jefe había comenzado, como estaba planeado los equipos atacaron al jefe y el último grupo conformado de cuatro personas se encargaron de los centinelas kobold

Cuando ellos aparecieron tanto Ran como Kirito bloquearon sus ataques para cambiar con Yuuki que de un veloz y preciso ataque, corto la garganta del centinela para luego girar sobre sí misma para rematarlo con un corte al pecho, y Asuna uso su linear para causar un gran daño también apuntando a su garganta para luego rematarlo con un simple corte

–ellas de verdad que son rápidas, apenas pude ver sus armas –dijo Kirito en voz baja

Mientras tanto Ran tenía al último centinela, que con una carga de escudo y un corte bajo su vida casi a la mitad

–Kirito cambio –grito Ran

–¿eh? Si

En el cambio Kirito lo remato con un Slant

–eso fue rápido, creí que tardaríamos más en vencer a la primera oleada de centinelas

–Pronto vendrá otra –dijo Ran viendo la barra de vida del jefe

Al tener tantos jugadores atacándole al mismo tiempo la vida de Illfang el Señor Kobold bajaba rápidamente, haciendo que los centinelas salieran muy seguidos, aunque no eran un problema para el grupo de Kirito usando la misma estrategia, acababan fácilmente a los que se encontraban gracias a la velocidad y precisión de Yuuki y Asuna

.

El Señor Kobold ya estaba en su última barra de vida, y saco su espada en ese momento Diabel y su grupo lo rodearon preparados para terminar la batalla

Kirito observo esto, y noto que esa no era la espada que debería tener, trato de advertirles pero su grito no llego a tiempo

El señor Kobold saltó hacia arriba, de modo que el suelo tembló. En el aire, se dio vuelta para poner poder en su arma y aterrizando, tiró todo el destello carmesí acumulado con una gran cantidad de luz el utilizo la peligrosa habilidad "Rueda de la Muerte"

Golpeando ferozmente a todo el grupo bajando sus barras de vida a la mitad y dejándolos aturdidos, esto dejo inmóviles al resto de jugadores, que por la sorpresa no fueron a ayudar a sus compañeros caídos

El grupo de Egil fue el primero en reaccionar, pero fue muy tarde

—¡Uguruoooo!

Illfang El Señor Kobold rugió y blandió su Nodachi de dos manos la cual se suponía que era un Talwar y utilizo la Habilidad de espada Floating Boat. Su objetivo era el caballero tumbado justo en frente de él, Diavel. Como si fuera lanzado por un arco de luz escarlata, el caballero con su armadura de plata voló por los aires. El daño no fue muy alto. Sin embargo, el movimiento del Señor Kobold no terminó ahí. Luego de una sonrisa maliciosa el uso Un combo de tres golpes Scarlet Fan. Que acabo con el resto de la vida de Diabel, cuyo cuerpo cayó cerca de Kirito

.

–derrota al jefe por todos

Luego de esas palabras el valiente caballero se rompió en varios fragmentos azules

Esto dejo impactados a todos los jugadores, ellos no esperaban que alguien muriera y mucho menos Diabel que parecía ser el más preparado, si esto seguía así todos serian aniquilados

Kirito se sumergió en sus pensamientos, todos estaban estáticos los únicos que no parecían tan afectados fue el grupo de Kirito

–Tenemos que ir a ayudar –dijo Yuuki

–Estamos contigo –dijo Asuna quitándose su capa dejando ver su bello pelo castaño

Ran solo se acercó pero no dijo nada

–sí, vamos usaremos la misma estrategia que con los centinelas

Los cuatro corrieron contra el jefe

–aléjense si no volverá a usar esa habilidad –grito Ran fuertemente

Los jugadores que estaban cerca del jefe se alejaron y el señor de los Kobold se centró en el grupo que corría a su ubicación, el lanzo una habilidad de espada que Kirito apenas pudo frenar para que luego Asuna lanzara su linear para herir al jefe

Cuando Illfang se recuperó del ataque quiso usar una de sus habilidades contra Asuna pero rápidamente Yuuki y Ran llegaron para llamar la atención de este, Ran bloqueo sin dificultad la habilidad mientras que Yuuki lanzo veloces cortes por toda la espalda de este

–Cambio

Grito Kirito que se lanzó contra el jefe usando un Slant, pero Illfang contesto con the Phantom of moon una habilidad muy poderosa que conecto con Kirito lanzándolo hacia atrás golpeando a Asuna en el camino dejándolos a ambos indefensos

Una gran marca roja estaba donde la espada de Illfang había cortado a Kirito demostrando lo grave que era la herida

Illfang se acercó con su sonrisa maliciosa pero cuando lanzo una habilidad, Ran rápidamente la bloqueo con su escudo

–están bien –pregunto mientras aguantaba

–sí, gracias

–lo detendré ustedes recuperasen

El Señor Kobold no se rindió y lanzo su combo de tres golpes Scarlet Fan sobre Ran haciéndola retroceder un poco con el primer golpe, no aguantaría mucho tiempo sola, y Yuuki se encontraba muy lejos para llegar a ayudarla

–nee–chan –grito desesperada mientras corría a su ayuda

–tenemos que ayudar a Ran o morirá

Dijo en voz baja Kirito, pero no podía ponerse de pie aun, con el último golpe del combo Ran quedo desprotegida, pero en ese momento Egil con su grupo llego para ayudarla

–nosotros nos encargaremos de distraerlos, ustedes recupérense

–sí, gracias

El grupo de tanques distrajo al Señor Kobold y Yuuki que llego atacaba velozmente desde atrás

Comenzaron a salir nuevamente centinelas pero el grupo E bajo el mando de Kibaou y el grupo G con alabardas, los enfrentaron

Mientras Kirito y Asuna se recuperaban, Ran fue a ayudar a su hermana

–Esas dos son increíbles –pensó Kirito, mientras las veía pelear especialmente a Yuuki con su cabellos morado volando al viento

Asuna se recuperó antes que Kirito y se unió a la lucha, la barra de vida de Illfang bajo rápidamente, ya solo le quedaba un veinte por ciento, y parecía que pronto terminaría, pero debido al error de uno de los jugadores, Illfang se preparó para usar nuevamente La Rueda de la Muerte

Asuna y Yuuki trataron de detenerlo pero no llegaron a conectar el golpe, Illfang salto y Kirito se apresuró a usar su habilidad Sonic Leap para interrumpir la habilidad del señor Kobold, arronjándolo al suelo, pronto Yuuki Y Ran se lanzaron al ataque, pero el jefe se recuperó antes que pudieran darle el último golpe, el contrataco ferozmente pero Ran y su hermana bloquearon la habilidad y cambiaron con Asuna y Kirito que usando linear y vertical acabaron con la vida del primer jefe de Sword Art online

Luego que los polígonos azules del primer jefe desaparecieran y un cartel de felicidades apareciera, todos comenzaron a festejar

Asuna se acercó a un agotado Kirito

–Buen trabajo –dijo cruzada de brazos

–tienes una gran técnica de la espada –dijo Egil

–Lo logramos –dijo Yuuki que abrazo a Ran por la espalda

–si lo hicimos Yuu –dijo sonriéndole

Luego del abrazo Yuuki se acercó a Kirito para chocar las manos

Ran solo se quedó al lado de su hermana menor con una sonrisa

Pero la felicidad por la victoria duro poco, ya que los compañeros de Diabel y otros jugadores empezaron a reclamar sobre la muerte del caballero apuntando a los beta tester, aunque Egil, Yuuki y Ran trataron de calmar las cosas, si no se hacía algo todo terminaría en tragedia para Kirito y los beta Tester, el hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en el momento y fue asumir toda la culpa sobre sí mismo y el nombre que le habían dado, equipándose su objeto que recibió por dar el golpe final, él se fue caminando mientras se despedía con la mano, Kirito subió las escaleras para llegar al siguiente piso, dejando a todos impactados

.

.

.

**bien empezamos espero que les haya gustado el capitulo cada semana subiré el siguiente, comenten que les párese la historia **

**los capítulos abarcaran un piso completo por lo que sera bastante extensos, tal vez al inicio sea algo lenta, pero espero que le den una oportunidad ya que me esforcé mucho para crearla **


	3. Capitulo Dos: Ya no es solo un juego

Piso 2

En contraste con la diversidad de paisajes del primer piso, el segundo piso de lado a lado estaba lleno de colinas planas. Las cimas estaban cubiertas de una exuberante vegetación, que generalmente era el habitad de monstruos tipo bestias

El pueblo del segundo piso, la ciudad Urbus, parecía como si estuviera totalmente excavada en una colina. Los jugadores que se enteraron sobre el despeje del primer piso esperaban con ansias conocer el nuevo piso

Luego de la charla que Kirito tuvo con Argo y ella le dijera sobre la misión para obtener una misión extra, el estuve tres días desaparecido tratando de completarla, pero al fin lo logro además que consiguió la información que el más quería el origen de los bigotes de Argo

–quien habría pensado que esa misión sería tan complicada y aburrida

Kirito caminaba por las montañas buscando enemigos para conseguir experiencia, cuando de pronto escucho el sonido de una batalla, el sintió curiosidad y se acercó para ver lo que ocurría

–parece ser que cerca de aquí

El subió una pequeña montaña que desde ella pudo observar a una jugadora que estaba peleando contra tres escarabajos de color violeta, al ver que la chica estaba en desventaja numérica, él se apresuró para ir a ayudarla, pero pronto se detuvo al ver que se trataba de alguien que él conocía y sabía que no necesitaría su ayuda

Yuuki rápidamente esquivo los ataques de dos de los escarabajos, al tercero lo bloqueo con su espada para luego empujarlo y con un corte rápido acabarlo, nuevamente los dos escarabajos restantes cargaron contra ella, Yuuki esquivo al primero no sin antes dejarle un corte por su costado que casi elimina su barra de vida, y al segundo lo salto y cuando callo detrás de el usando la habilidad de espada Slant acabo con su vida, volviendo nuevamente con el primer escarabajo simplemente con una puñalada logro vencerlo

El aspecto de Yuuki había cambiado desde la última vez que Kirito la vio, ahora su armadura era de un color negro, con algunos detalles rojos, su espada seguía siendo la misma pero además ahora tenía un abrigo similar al de Kirito pero de color morado oscuro que no tenía mangas

Yuuki estaba algo cansada luego de esa pelea y se sentó en el suelo, mirando su inventario

–uff –dijo cansada –sé que hay alguien ahí sal –dijo con la voz algo elevada

–hola como has estado, ha pasado un tiempo Yuuki

Dijo Kirito bajando la montaña para acercarse a donde estaba la chica

–Kirito no esperaba verte por aquí –dijo sorprendida

–yo solo estaba de paso

–donde te habías metido, pensé que te vería en la ciudad en estos días

–estuve algo ocupado

Dijo Kirito recordando que los últimos tres días estuvo tratando de romper una roca, para quitarse una marca de tinta de la cara

–que estás haciendo sola aquí

–estoy buscando algo

–¿buscando algo?

–sí, estos escarabajos pueden soltar un objeto raro, estoy tratando de conseguirlo

–¿no sabía que estos escarabajo tuvieran algo de valor? siempre los ignore

–sí, no dan mucha experiencia

–¿y porque no te ayuda tu hermana?

–quiso ayudarme, pero no le gustan mucho los insectos y le dije que no, por eso he estado sola por estos dos días

–¿dos días? Estuviste buscando por dos días, debe ser un objeto muy raro

–se me escapo –dijo cubriéndose la boca –… bueno no creo que haya problema después de todo eres un beta tester

–espera ¿tú también eras un beta tester?

–se podría decir que si

–¿Cómo no entiendo?

–en la versión beta, compartí la cuenta con mi hermana

–ya veo, tiene sentido

–se suponía que no debía decírselo a nadie

–descuida no se lo diré a nadie

–gracias

–por cierto ¿qué estás buscando?

–cuando jugué la beta matando estos escarabajos, me tiraron una espada, pero al parecer tuve bastante suerte, porque ahora no me la sueltan

–¿una espada?

–sí, me gustaría conseguirla de nuevo

–ya veo puedo ayudarte si quieres

–enserio, ¿pero no estas ocupado?

–no, además quiero ver esa espada, debe ser muy impresionante si la estás buscando por tanto tiempo

–gracias

Kirito le mando una solicitud de grupo a Yuuki

Entre ambos acababan con los escarabajos violetas que aparecían

–veo que mejoraste desde la última vez –dijo Kirito

–tu tampoco perdiste tu toque –contesto Yuuki con una sonrisa

Luego de varias horas de cacería por fin Yuuki consiguió lo que estaba buscando La Violet Blade

–si por fin la soltaron –grito emocionada Yuuki

–¿enserio? Déjame verla

–si, claro

Yuuki abrió su inventario, guardo su Anneal Blade, y en su lugar se equipó la espada que tanto busco

Como su nombre lo indica era una espada de color violeta oscuro bastante similar a la Anneal blade

–es bastante bonita

–sí, toma

Dijo Yuuki arrojándola en dirección de Kirito, el reacciono a tiempo y pudo sujetarla

–es bastante más ligera que mi espada

–si, por eso me gusta, la anterior espada era demasiado pesada para mi gusto

–ya veo

Kirito miro las estadísticas de la violet blade, y se sorprendió por lo que vio

–es bastante buena, tiene el mismo daño que una Anneal blade mas dos en agudeza –dijo Kirito sorprendido

–¿ah? ¿Sí? no lo recordaba –dijo con una sonrisa

Kirito devolvió la espada a Yuuki

–ya veo porque te esforzaste tanto para conseguirla

–gracias por tu ayuda –dijo sonriéndole

Yuuki guardo su nueva espada

–si quieres podemos buscar una para ti

–no gracias, le tengo aprecio a esta Anneal Blade, además me gustan las espadas pesadas

–ya veo, entonces vayamos a la ciudad

–claro

Cuando estaban llegando a la ciudad de Urbus, Kirito se detuvo

–¿qué pasa?

–nada, solo dame un segundo

Él se desequipo su abrigo de la media noche y se colocó un pañuelo negro en la cara, Yuuki ante esta acción se quedó mirándolo confundida

–estoy, listo podemos continuar

–¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué te disfrazas?

–no quiero que me reconozcan

–como quieras, pero te ves ridículo con esa cosa en la cara

Kirito solo se quedó en silencio por esas palabras

.

Cuando ambos entraron a la ciudad, y estaban cerca de la plaza se escuchó a una persona gritar

–debe ser una broma, era una más cuatro, devuélvela a la normalidad

Esto llamo la atención de ambos

–¿Qué estará pasando? –pregunto Yuuki

–no lo sé –dijo Kirito

–vamos a ver

–espera

Yuuki no escucho a Kirito y se dirigió al origen del grito, el no tuvo otra opción más que seguirla

En menos de un minuto, ambos llegaron a un área circular abierta que tenía forma de mortero. Normalmente, se llenaba a las 3 pm, el llamado «Raid Time», seguramente era porque sólo habían pasado cuatro días desde la apertura de la zona, probablemente muchos jugadores de la ciudad de los inicio estaban viendo por el lugar

Varias personas se detuvieron en la esquina de la plaza, un grito tartamudo, similar al anterior, se oía en el extremo opuesto. Yuuki y Kirito se acercaron para averiguar el problema

El dueño del grito era un jugador con armadura pesada y un casco con cuerno, siendo de un nivel bastante alto, estaba discutiendo con un jugador que parecía ser un herrero

–no puede ser

Yuuki se acercó al herrero

–¿Cuál es el problema?

En casi mismo momento alguien más llego, una jugadora vestida con una túnica de cuero blanco, pálidas medias de cuero verde y con un peto de color plateado que adornaba su pecho

–¿Por qué es este alboroto? –pregunto Asuna

–es que este herrero no sirve

–lo, lo siento no sé qué pudo salir mal

El problema que había entre estos dos jugadores era que Ryufior el jugador con armadura pesada quiso mejorar su Anneal blade, pero al recibir un fallo su espada bajo de nivel, y el queriendo volverla a la normalidad termino con una espada nivel cero y sin posibilidad que se pueda mejorar nuevamente, aunque él estaba muy frustrado sus amigo lo calmaron

–perdóname me exalte, no fue culpa tuya

–Um, yo no creo que sea una buena excusa... fue mi culpa que tu espada cayera a +0, si te parece bien, podría dejarme comprártela por ocho mil col

El solo asintió con la cabeza

–Parece que el problema se resolvió solo –dijo Kirito en voz baja

–Espera un momento –dijo Yuuki

–¿me dices a mí? –Dijo Ryufior dándose la vuelta

–si ten

Yuuki materializo su Anneal blade y se la arrojo

–puedes quedártela es más cuatro, aunque no sé si te gustaran las mejoras que tiene

–¿a cuánto me la venderás?

–te la estoy regalando, yo ya no la necesito

–¿eh? ¿Lo dices en serio?

–claro, tenemos que ayudarnos entre nosotros

–debe haber una manera de pagarte, esto es muy costoso

–solo si ves a alguien en problema, ayúdalo y si quieres puedes ayudarnos a limpiar este piso para llegar al siguiente

–claro, te prometo que cuando encuentren la sala del jefe estaré en el frente

–cuento contigo

Los tres amigos se fueron

.

–Yuuki–chan eso fue muy amable

–ah, hola Asuna

–no pensé que regalarías tu Anneal Blade, trabajaste mucho en ella

–Bueno yo ya no la necesito –Dijo Yuuki tocando su nueva espada

–¿Quién es él? Me parece conocido –dijo Asuna viendo a Kirito disfrazado

Al escuchar esto a Yuuki comenzó a reírse, mientras trataba de ocultarlo con su mano

–solo es alguien que le gusta hacer el ridículo –dijo con una sonrisa

–Oye –dijo ofendido Kirito

–Creo que estuvimos en un grupo juntos –dijo Yuuki tratando de parecer que pensaba

–¿eh? Kirito–kun –dijo confundida

–si –dijo en voz baja

–porque estas disfrazado –pregunto confusa

–mejor vayamos a sentarnos en ese banco

Los tres se dirigieron al banco para hablar mas cómodamente

–entonces Yuuki ¿porque dices que ya no necesitabas tu espada?

–ah eso es porque conseguí una nueva espada

–ya veo

Kirito solo se quedó pensativo mientras las chicas hablaban

–cómo es que la conseguiste

–es un ítem muy raro lo conseguí hace unas pocas horas gracias a la ayuda de Kirito

–así que se encontraron antes

–si

–Kirito estas planeando mejorar tu espada verdad –dijo Asuna

–eh ¿Cómo lo supiste?

–bueno yo también vine para eso

–a mí me gustaría también mejorarla pero no tengo los materiales necesarios para mejorarla a mas cuatro –dijo Yuuki

–podrían ir juntas a buscar los materiales necesarios, después de todo no sería mala idea tener más para aumentar las posibilidades

–no eres un poco exagerado –dijo Yuuki

–con lo que acaba de ocurrir yo no me arriesgaría, es mejor tener las probabilidades más altas siempre

–bueno, tienes algo de razón, vamos Yuuki–chan

–bien

Las dos chicas se levantaron para irse, pero pronto ambas mirarían a Kirito

–vamos Kirito–kun, nos ayudaras

–porque ustedes dos deberían ser más que suficiente

–fue tu idea de que buscaremos más materiales

–tendremos más probabilidades de acabar antes, si Kirito nos acompaña

–está bien vamos

.

Los tres se dirigían al lugar donde las avispas de viento aparecían, era una llanura en medio de un gran cañón

–bien llegamos

–supongo que ya lo saben pero tengan cuidado, ellas pueden inyectar un veneno paralizante –dijo Kirito

–está bien

–y no se alejen mucho al sur que podrían atraer a los Gusano Jagged

–entendido

Dijeron ambas chicas

–según mis cálculos deberíamos matar unas doscientas avispas para obtener los materiales necesarios –dijo Kirito

–yo creo que como mucho nos tomara tres horas –dijo Asuna

–¿doscientas en tres horas? –dijo Yuuki

–que les parece si para hacerlo más entretenido, hacemos una pequeña apuesta –dijo Asuna con una sonrisa

–¿apuesta? –pregunto Kirito

–si cuando volvamos el que mato menos avispas deberá pagar el postre, que les parece

–suena bien por mí –dijo Yuuki

–¿estas segura? –dijo Asuna

–sí, vamos será entretenido

–bien

.

El «avispas de viento» era un monstruo del tipo tierra, abeja, negra con franjas verdes. Su longitud era de 50 centímetros, fue clasificado como el más pequeño de los monstruos que vivían en Aincrad. También, sus estadísticas de ataque y HP no eran las más altas entre las turbas del campo del segundo piso

La competencia empezó igualada, pero rápidamente la ventaja fue para Asuna que podía acabar con sus objetivos rápidamente

Luego de la primera hora, Asuna tenía una gran ventaja, Kirito y Yuuki estaban prácticamente igualados

–no puedo dejar que me gane así –Dijo Yuuki mientras sacaba algo de su cinturón –supongo que tendré que usarlos

Yuuki comenzó a lanzar unos cuchillos para atraer a más avispas y rematar algunas que tenían poca vida, esto hizo que la diferencia entre ella y Kirito se alargara

–veo que lo estás haciendo bien Yuuki–chan

–no tanto como tu Asuna

–si seguimos así, Kirito–kun será quien pagara el postre

–tienes razón

Al ver la diferencia que le estaban sacando las chicas gracias a su velocidad y precisión al golpear, decidió usar su arma secreta, su habilidad de artes marciales, gracias a esta podía terminar con las avispas que quedaban con poca vida más rápidamente

.

–Acabamos –Dijo un Kirito exhausto

–Bueno eso fue divertido –dijo Yuuki

–si

Ambas chicas estaban en buena forma, solo algo cansadas

–bueno es hora de regresar a Urbus para cobrar la apuesta

El marcador había quedado con Asuna como la ganadora, con Yuuki solo atrás de ella por unas avispas, y Kirito aunque hizo su mayor esfuerzo termino perdiendo por cinco avispas

–luego tendrás que decirnos sobre esa rara habilidad que usaste con tu mano libre

.

Poco antes que el grupo llegara a Urbus, Kirito quiso ponerse su disfraz pero al ver las caras de las dos chicas que lo acompañaban solo se quitó el abrigo, luego de entrar a la ciudad ellos se dirigieron a una pequeña tienda poco conocida, donde vendían un pastel de crema delicioso pero bastante costoso, Kirito que ya conocía la tienda sabía que terminaría comprando ese caro pastel. El grupo de tres se sentó en una de las mesas más alejadas

Mientras comían, el grupo comenzó a hablar

–viste Kirito nos encontramos muchas personas, y ninguna te dijo nada no es necesario que te estés disfrazando –dijo Yuuki

–él es bastante desconfiado, cree que lo atacarían apenas lo vieran –dijo Asuna

–puede que ambas tengan razón –dijo nervioso Kirito

El chico de pelo negro rio de manera nerviosa

–cambiando de tema eres bastante buena con las armas arrojadizas Yuuki –dijo sonriendo

–gracias, tenía que buscar una manera de atraer a más enemigos sin correr el riesgo de quedar rodeada –contesto con una sonrisa

–¿Qué tan avanzada tienes la habilidad? –dijo Asuna

–creo que por el piso que estamos está bien –dijo despreocupada

–bastante impresionante, lo mismo de tu habilidad extraña Kirito–kun

–bueno eso fue

Aunque Kirito no quiso decir de donde la obtuvo no tuvo muchas opciones cuando las dos chicas se le quedaron viéndolo fijamente, al terminar de explicar la misión ninguna de las dos chicas se veía con ánimo de enfrentar la prueba

La cena fue un guiso, ensalada y pan, se podría decir que esta era la mejor comida en el segundo piso, a pesar de eso, Asuna no dejo de mostrar un halo de sospecha hasta que la comida se terminó y el tan esperado postre apareció sobre la mesa

Unas tres rebanadas Tremble Shortcake, que venían en un gran plato redondo

La Palabra «Tremble», que estaba en su nombre, venia del nombre de la terrible vaca gigante «Vaca Temblor» que vagaba por los campos en la segunda planta. Al ser del tamaño de dos bueyes, fue tratada como un mini Boss, y su leche, es uno de los ingredientes principales de este caro postre

Las dos chicas se quedaron viendo las grandes rebanadas con una cara de impresión

Aunque la comida fue pagada entre Asuna y Yuuki, el precio de las rebanadas del pastel fueron bastantes más altas que el precio de la cena

–ah, estaba esperando probar una rebanada, sí que vale lo que cuesta –dijo Asuna emocionada

Yuuki se comió una gran bocado del pastel

–No sabía que en esta ciudad había algo tan delicioso –dijo Yuuki con una sonrisa de satisfacción

–entonces valió la pena todo ese esfuerzo, verdad Yuuki–chan

–definitivamente

–me alegro que les guste –dijo Kirito con una sonrisa –mi dinero se fue con esta comida –pensó triste

Luego que terminaran de comer las rebanadas del pastel

–estuvo delicioso –dijo Asuna con una gran sonrisa

–gracias Asuna por mostrarme este lugar –dijo agradecida

–no fue nada –dijo sonriendo

–yo fui quien pago –dijo Kirito con los brazos cruzados

–Eso fue porque perdiste la apuesta –dijo Yuuki

Kirito se avergonzó de recordar que fue el peor de los tres, y las dos chicas se rieron de su cara

Luego que notaran que comer el pastel les había dado un buff de suerte y al no tener tiempo para ir a cazar, decidieron ir a mejorar sus armas esa misma noche, aunque eso no importara

–buenas noches

dijeron Asuna y Yuuki al mismo tiempo

El herrero levanto la cabeza de su yunque, y entro en pánico

–buenas noches, bienvenidos –dijo nervioso

Encima de la lista de precios se podía ver un letrero con el nombre de "herrería de Nezha"

–vinieron para comprar algo o para mantenimiento

–queremos mejorar nuestras armas –dijo Yuuki

–quien va a ser la primera

–ve tu Yuuki–chan

–está bien

Yuuki desenfundo su Violet Blade

–quiero mejorarla a mas dos, un punto en precisión y el otro en velocidad, ten también traje mis materiales –dijo mientras le entregaba la espada

–está bien –dijo mirando el suelo

La cantidad que Yuuki trajo fue suficiente para darle un ochenta por ciento de posibilidades de éxito

–creí que habías juntado la cantidad máxima –dijo Kirito cruzado de brazos

–Eres bastante desconfiado Kirito, con esto será suficiente –dijo sin darle importancia

Aunque Yuuki lo dijo con confianza, Kirito no estaba muy seguro

Nezha tomo la espada, y la metió en su forja, luego que una luz azul la cubriera, la llevo al yunque para comenzar a martillar, luego que el herrero diera el ultimo martillazo, la espada brillo fuertemente

–ten todo salió bien –dijo sonriendo

El herrero le devolvió la espada a Yuuki

–Gracias –Dijo Yuuki tomando su espada recién mejorada

Esto calmo un poco a Kirito

–ves te dije que exagerabas con la cantidad de ingredientes –dijo Yuuki

Luego fue Asuna quien entrego su arma, con la cantidad máxima de materiales

–por favor mejórala a más uno de precisión

–es, está bien –dijo nervioso

El proceso se repitió exactamente igual, pero Kirito tenía un mal presentimiento y Asuna estaba algo nerviosa, cuando Nezha dio el último martillazo

Transitoriamente, con un sonido metálico que podría decirse que es el hermoso Wind Fleuret +4, desde la punta de la hoja hasta la empuñadura, fue completamente destruido

Naturalmente la dueña del arma Asuna, como Yuuki, Kirito y la persona que causo el fenómeno, fueron incapaces de reaccionar por un momento y con cara de sorpresa

Los cuatros se quedaron viendo el yunque por un momento

–Esto es imposible –pensó Kirito

Cuando el último fragmento de lo que antes era el estoque de Asuna desapareció, el que se movió fue Nezha

El martillo del herrero cayó al suelo, Nezha enfrento a Asuna y mientras repetida veces se inclinaba decía

–lo siento, los siento, de verdad les devolveré la cuota completa

Asuna aún no reaccionaba y Yuuki quien la estaba abrazando también estaba algo desconcertada, el que hablo fue Kirito quien pudo mantener algo la calma

–espera como es que el arma desapareció, hasta donde tengo entendido al fallar solo baja el nivel del arma, no se rompe

–durante la prueba beta los únicos resultados eran perdida de materiales, cambio de nivel y bajar….. pero en el servidor oficial se agregó una nueva pena rompimiento, aunque su posibilidad es demasiada baja

–ya veo

–lo siento, aunque no tengo un arma similar puedo ofrecerle un estoque de hierro

–no está bien, nos arreglaremos

–entonces solo te devolveré el precio de materiales

–no, no es necesario, no fue tu culpa solo fue un accidente

Fue Asuna quien hablo luego de recuperarse

Los tres amigos se fueron caminando

–quieres ir a algún lugar Asuna –dijo Yuuki

–no, solo me gustaría ir a descansar

–es comprensible –dijo Kirito

–vamos te acompaño Asuna –dijo Yuuki

–está bien, vayamos a una posada cercana

Las dos chicas se fueron y Kirito se quedó solo, mientras pensaba algo

.

En el cuarto de la posada estaban las dos chicas ya preparadas para dormir

–siento mucho sobre tu estoque, Asuna, sé que era importante para ti –dijo en voz baja

–gracias Yuuki–chan –dijo mirando el suelo

–podemos comprar alguno, por aquí o preguntarle a Argo si sabe sobre alguno que suelten los monstruos

–Si supongo que tienes razón– dijo con cara de tristeza

–tal vez lo que diga pueda sonar cruel, pero al final todos tenemos que despedirnos de un equipamiento querido, pero eso no significa que no podemos recordar como lo obtuvimos o los momentos en los que nos ayudo

Asuna escucho todo atentamente

–gracias Yuuki–chan eso me hace sentir mejor

Mientras ambas aún estaban sonriendo, de repente se escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta con prisa

–quien será es bastante tarde –dijo Asuna

Los golpes continuaron y esta vez acompañados por una voz

–Asuna ábreme, soy yo

Asuna abrió la puerta y apenas Kirito pudo entrar, lo hizo a gran velocidad cerrando la puerta rápidamente

Asuna se sorprendió por este hecho

–qué haces aquí Kirito–kun –dijo algo molesta

–que pasa Kirito, porque tanta prisa –dijo sorprendida Yuuki

–no hay tiempo, Asuna has lo que te diga –dijo rápidamente

–¿eh?

–solo hazlo

Al escuchar la seriedad de Kirito siguió los pasos que él le iba diciendo, cuando llego a la última opción que debería presionar, que era la de materializar todos los objetos, un momento después todos los objetos de Asuna aparecieron en el suelo

–creo que ya se lo que estás haciendo, te ayudare Kirito –dijo Yuuki

La cantidad de objetos que aparecieron formaron una montaña, aunque en su mayoría eran ropa y ropa interior de distintos colores

–lo siento Asuna

Luego de decir eso comenzó a buscar algo, con Yuuki ayudándolo

–que hacen –dijo confundida –Kirito–kun te voy a matar –dijo con cara asesina

–Solo dame un minuto antes de matarme –dijo asustado

–lo encontré

Grito feliz Yuuki mientras mostraba el amado Wind Fleuret que se suponía había sido destruido

Asuna que hasta ese momento había estado mirado con unos ojos que tenían un destello asesino a Kirito, descubrió algo que debería haber sido destruido una hora antes y los abrió por completo. Sus labios temblaron y con una voz realmente suave, una palabra se le salió

–imposible, no se había destruido

–bien recuperaste tu espada –dijo Kirito

–explícate Kirito–kun como es que volvió

–bien no tengo todos los detalles

Kirito explico lo que él creía que fue el modo en el que Nezha los había engañado

–ya veo con que cambio rápido –dijo Asuna

–espera, como fue que no se robó mi espada también –dijo Yuuki

–para terminar con su engaño necesita tener otra espada igual, como la tuya es muy rara no creo que alguien más la tenga

–ya veo

–espera Yuuki–chan si no sabías lo que estaba haciendo porque lo ayudaste a buscar

–Yo solo supuse que él quería buscar algo entre tus cosas, y confié que de alguna manera fuera tu arma –dijo rascándose la cabeza

–ya veo

–gracias por tu ayuda Yuuki no sé si hubiera tenido tiempo, si buscaba solo –dijo cansado

–si habían muchas cosas –dijo sonriendo

Asuna se avergonzó por la charla

–por cierto ¿Por qué tienes tanta ropa interior? –dijo Kirito sin pensar

–idiota

Asuna quiso golpear a Kirito en la cara pero el sistema lo impidió aunque el miedo en la cara de este no desapareció

–tienes suerte que estemos en la ciudad –dijo molesta Asuna

–lo siento, no sé en qué estaba pensando

–jajaja –Yuuki rio alegremente

Ambos vieron como Yuuki se reía, y sonrieron inconscientemente

–bueno cambiando de tema recibí un mensaje de nee–chan, encontró al jefe de campo –dijo seriamente

–¿enserio? Que rápido–dijo Asuna

–sí, y quiere que la ayudemos, si están libres

–claro –dijo sonriendo Asuna

–no tengo porque negarme –dijo Kirito

–gracias, ella se pondrá feliz

Luego de un breve silencio

–no me digas que desde que llegaron ella ha estado buscando la mazmorra –dijo Asuna

–sí, ella quiere salir de este piso lo antes posible, casi tuve que arrastrarla para que subiera

–¿Por qué?

–ella le tiene miedo a los insectos, y como en este piso hay bastantes –dijo inconscientemente

–ya veo, ¿por eso no has estado en grupo con ella?

–si yo tenía que cazar unos bichos y como ella no le gustan nos separamos

–¿espera dijiste que no quería subir? ¿Cómo sabían que habría insectos en este piso? –dijo Asuna

–cierto no te lo había contado aun, Asuna mi hermana y yo compartimos la versión beta –dijo sonriendo

–entonces ¿son beta tester?

–se podría decir que sí, pero no llegamos tan lejos y no tenemos tantos conocimientos como este señor –Dijo señalando a Kirito

–espera lo sabias Kirito–kun

–me entere hoy más temprano

–ya veo, entonces dile a tu hermana que estaremos encantados de ayudarla

–claro, mañana tendremos que ir

–entonces tenemos que descansar hoy fue un día largo

.

A las 7 am los tres se encontraron en la puerta de Urbus, para dirigirse al sur a la entrada del calabozo, donde se encontrarían con Ran

–Nee–chan que bueno verte de nuevo

–Yuu, yo también te extrañe

Las dos hermanas se abrazaron

Al lado de Ran se encontraban dos jugadores que llevaban escudos, uno era un chico de pelo castaño y la otra era una chica de pelo del mismo color atado en una cola de caballo

–¿quiénes son ellos? –dijo Yuuki

–me lo encontré cuando buscaba la mazmorra quisieron ayudarnos

Luego de las presentaciones, fueron a enfrentar al jefe del campo La Bullbous Bow una vaca gigante de cuatro cuernos

La estrategia que iban a usar era simple Ran con los otros usuarios de escudos, atraerían Bullbous Bow, mientras que Kirito, Yuuki y Asuna se encargarían de causarle daño

Cuando comenzó el combate El Bullbous Bow, cargo contra los tanques, gracias a sus estadísticas aguantaron el impacto, luego de eso ellos se alejaron y el resto del grupo ataco

Kirito fue de frente ya que era el que más fuerza tenia, mientras que Yuuki y Asuna atacaban por sus costados

El combate continuo así hasta que le bajaron la mitad de la vida, y comenzó a atacar con mayor ferocidad. En un descuido de los acompañantes de Ran recibieron una habilidad de área que consistía, en que la vaca golpea fuertemente el suelo haciendo que los jugadores a su alrededor son tirados al suelo

Aunque Ran se levantó rápido para proteger a sus aliados, pero sus compañeros resultaron muy heridos

–nee–chan estas bien –Dijo Yuuki acercándose

–yo lo distraeré ustedes recuperasen –Dijo Kirito mientras atacaba a la Bullbous Bow

–gracias

Kirito comenzó a atraer la atención del jefe, Asuna esperaba una oportunidad para atacar, el aguanto el ataque del jefe y en ese momento Asuna ataco rápidamente con un Linear, luego Yuuki llego para ayudar mientras los demás se recuperaban, poco después Bullbous Bow cargo contra Yuuki ella lo esquivo saltando sobre él, mientras dejo su espada para cortarle, el Bullbous Bow grito fuertemente al recibir ese corte, el sub jefe se dio la vuelta rápidamente para volver a cargar contra ella, y Yuuki al caer, estaba indefensa, pero antes de que Bullbous Bow pudiera preparar su ataque, Kirito cancelo su ataque con su propia habilidad Sonic Leap, dejándolo brevemente aturdido, él y Asuna atacaron, y al quedarle poca vida creyeron que podrían derrotarlo, pero Bullbous Bow giro sobre sí mismo arrojándolos a ambos, luego de eso uso su habilidad de área para ocasionarle más daño, antes que pudiera hacerles más daño Ran llego para llevárselo lejos de los dos

Bullbous Bow cargo contra Ran, ella lo bloqueo y lanzo un golpe con su escudo, luego de eso cambio con Yuuki que termino con lo que quedaba de la barra de vida usando un Slant

–fue más difícil de lo que creí –dijo Asuna

–sí, tenía habilidades nuevas –dijo Kirito

–Como están –pregunto Yuuki preocupada

–estamos bien, solo algo sorprendidos

–menos mal

.

Los jugadores que acompañaron a Ran volvieron al pueblo para reponerse de objetos, mientras el resto entro a la mazmorra que más que una torre parecía un coliseo

–entonces a este piso ¿lo llaman el piso de vaca? –pregunto Asuna

–si –dijo Kirito

Mientras iban hablando poco más adelante vieron a los primeros enemigos, eran dos minotauros, al verlos Asuna quedo impactada

Sin perder tiempo Ran y Yuuki usaron su vieja estrategia para acabar con el primero mientras Kirito y Asuna mataban al segundo

–Espera eso no parecía una vaca –dijo aun algo asustada

–bueno en los juegos, generalmente se le dicen vaca a los minotauros –dijo Kirito sin darle importancia

–sigue sin ser una vaca

El grupo siguió adelante, abriendo los cofres que Kirito sabia su ubicación y llegaron hasta el segundo nivel, pero como ya habían peleado mucho, decidieron dejarlo por ese día

.

–mañana volveremos a la mazmorra –dijo Yuuki

–creo que tengo algo que hacer, lo siento –dijo Kirito

–¿vas a descubrir la estafa? –pregunto Asuna

–sí, será lo mejor, si alguien más lo nota podría ser un gran problema

–yo te ayudare Kirito–kun

–me gustaría ayudar, pero creo que lo mejor sea que explore la mazmorra con Nee–chan

–no te preocupes, nosotros podemos, ve y pasa tiempo con tu hermana –dijo Asuna

–te veremos luego –dijo Kirito

–gracias, luego me cuentan lo ocurrido

Luego de eso Yuuki dejo el grupo y en los siguientes días fue a explorar la mazmorra con su hermana Aiko

.

Ya pasaron diez días desde que el segundo piso fue abierto, luego de que Kirito y Asuna se separaran de Yuuki, ello investigaron la forma en la que Nezha hacia su fraude y también el propósito, luego de descubrir todo ellos ayudaron a Nezha a dejar eso ya que él no quería hacerlo más, y Kirito le dio un arma rara que él podía usar sin problema

Al mismo tiempo Yuuki y Ran estuvieron explorando la mazmorra avanzando cada vez más, y juntando objetos

Ahora finalmente un grupo de cuarenta ocho jugadores se preparaban para enfrentar al jefe del segundo piso. Se trataba de Baran el General Tauro que estaba acompañado de un sub jefe que lo ayudaría Nato el Coronel Tauro. Según la información de la guía

La estrategia era que el grupo de Ran que era el que había acabado con el jefe de campo se encargaría de Nato junto un grupo de tanques que era comandado por Agil, mientras el resto enfrentaría al General cuidándose de no quedar paralizados por sus ataques

Cuando todos entraron a la sala se pudieron ver a los imponentes jefes

Nato es una bestia de piel azul, con cabeza de toro con brillantes cuernos negros, pezuñas tan grandes como cubetas y la parte superior de su cuerpo está descubierta. Tiene 2,5 metros de altura, y está armado con un martillo a dos manos

Baran era el doble de grande que Nato, los músculos ondulantes de Baran están envueltos en una piel de color rojo carmesí. Su cintura está cubierta con un paño de oro de lujo, mientras su mitad superior está descubierta. Además, una cadena de oro cuelga sobre su hombro. Blande un martillo de batalla de oro brillante de gran tamaño

Apegándose al plan todos se dirigieron al combate

Ran bloqueaba los ataques de Nato mientras que sus compañero atacaban, las cosas por este lado iban bien, el problema era Baran que con su habilidad para aturdir o paralizar había incapacitado a mucho jugadores, si esto continuaba de la misma manera la pelea se complicaría más de lo planeado

Esto le preocupaba enormemente a Kirito, que por petición de sus compañeros fue a notificarlo al jefe del asalto, Lind

Mientras tanto en la lucha contra Nato las cosas iban bien Yuuki y su hermana Ran creaban un gran equipo y atacaban frecuentemente, Asuna las ayudaba desde atrás, cuando Kirito volvió la vida de Nato ya estaba en rojo

–veo que lo hicieron muy bien sin mi

–todo gracias a Yuuki y Ran

–bien si nos encargamos de Nato podremos ayudar contra el jefe

Luego de decir esto Kirito se lanzó al ataque, aunque con más cuidado ya que cuando un tauro tenía poca vida enloquecía atacando ferozmente, pero gracias a que Ran y Yuuki bloquearon sus ataque Kirito pudo conectar una habilidad que acabo con la barra de vida de Nato

–bien lo hicimos

–y la barra de vida de Baran ya casi esta en rojo

Mientras que el grupo festejaba, algo resonó por toda la sala, eran un rugido que superaba al de los tauros que estaban enfrentando. Pronto apareció un enemigo nuevo en medio de la sala

Su nombre era Asterius el Rey Tauro y medía unos 7 metros de alto aproximadamente

Asterius es un monstruo de forma humanoide con sus piernas siendo tan gruesas como troncos de árboles. La cintura de Asterius está cubierta con una robusta cota de malla oscura, mientras la parte superior de su cuerpo esta descubierta. La cabeza del tauro es la de un toro, pero con seis cuernos en lugar de dos, tiene una barba torcida colgando hacia abajo hasta su estómago, y una corona de platino plateado encima del centro de la cabeza. El cuerpo de Asterius es negro, como si estuviera pintado con tinta. El jefe está armado con un enorme martillo doble

.

–¿Qué es eso? –dijo Asuna

–No puede ser –dijo Ran

–vamos tenemos que ayudar antes que esa cosa comience a atacar –dijo Kirito

–si –dijeron las tres chicas

El grupo de Ran fue rápidamente donde se encontraba Baran para intentar derrotarlo antes que Asterius comenzara a moverse

Mientras en la pelea contra Baran, Kirito rápidamente salto y utilizo la habilidad Sonic Leap para golpear los cuernos de este ya que este era el punto débil que compartían todos los tauros

Esto dejo a Baran confundido y con una barra de vida casi imperceptible, kirito al caer uso su espada para cortar al ahora sub jefe para terminar con lo que quedaba de la barra de vida

Apenas Kirito toco el suelo, Asterius se inclinó hacia atrás aspirando aire y su enorme pecho se abulta como un barril con pequeñas chispas chisporroteando por su nariz, y lanzo un ataque de aliento

–salten a la derecha

Grito Kirito tratando de llegar cerca de Asuna, todos en el rango del ataque quedaron paralizados, Kirito que trato de ayudar a Asuna también fue paralizado y cayó junto a esta

–porque no esquivaste

–donde están Yuuki y Ran

–no las vi

–maldición

Esto era malo todos los miembros del asalto estaban paralizados y Asterius se acercaba a Lind y Kibaou que eran el jefe y sub jefe del asalto respectivamente para acabar con sus vida con su enorme martillo, pero cuando levanto su martillo algo golpeo contra su pecho

–hey tú, primero tendrás que enfrentarme

Era Yuuki que había esquivado el aliento paralizante, Asterius rugió al verla y comenzó a ir tras ella

–Yuuki–chan está bien

–Yuuki ten cuidado

Era lo que Kirito quiso gritar pero solo salió un pequeño susurro

Yuuki comenzó a correr en dirección apuesta al rey tauro, mientras lanzaba cuchillo a gran velocidad

Asterius rugió nuevamente y se preparó para su aliento nuevamente, pero esta vez Yuuki salto lo más alto que pudo, lanzando tres cuchillos que golpearon en los cuernos de este haciendo anular su habilidad, y desde atrás Ran golpeo al jefe provocando daño para luego retroceder

De atrás Nezha y Argo llegaron para ayudar, Nezha gracias a su nueva arma chacka

Argo había conseguido información sobre el verdadero jefe al hacer misiones cerca de la mazmorra, pero no pudo informar a tiempo

Los miembros que se recuperaban de la parálisis ayudaban a los otros para quitarlos del camino, mientras Nezha, Yuuki y Ran distraían Asterius, cuando Kirito y Asuna se recuperaron fueron ayudar a sus compañeros

–Casi no me quedan cuchillo –dijo Yuuki

–no te preocupes Nezha se encargara de anular su habilidad

Ya la mayoría de los miembros se habían recuperado y fueron a atacar al jefe, la vida de Asterius bajo, y mientras su habilidad estuviera bloqueada, podían hacerlo si mucho problema, pero cuando su barra de vida fue roja, el enloqueció aún más de los que lo habían hecho Nato y Baran

Golpeo salvajemente todo lo que había a su alrededor, aunque no provoco mucho daño la sorpresa fue mucha, además se preparó para usar su aliento de nuevo, cuando Nezha uso su arma para intentar bloquearlo, Asterius giro su cabeza e hizo que fallara, su aliento nuevamente paralizo a la mayoría de los miembro y también a Nezha, sin él no habría quien llamara su atención

–maldición estábamos tan cerca –dijo Kirito

Pero nuevamente las únicas que no estaban afectadas por la parálisis fueron Yuuki y Ran, que se llevaron al jefe lejos de ahí

–¿Cuántos cuchillos te quedan? Yuu

–solos tres

–guárdalos

Ambas se enfrentaron a Asterius solas, cuando el ataco Ran lo bloqueo y luego Yuuki bajo algo su barra de vida, ambas esperaban que usara de nuevo su aliento para que Yuuki lo bloqueara y poder terminar con la batalla, pero parecía que no lo iba a usar solo por dos jugadoras

–nee–chan que haremos si no usa su aliento

–si pudieras golpear su cabeza con tu espada, podríamos acabar con esto

–pero es muy alto, no puedo saltar tanto

–creo que tengo una idea, prepárate

–¿Qué haremos?

–lo sabrás cuando lo veas, ve detrás de mi

–está bien nee–chan confió en ti

Asterius otra vez balanceo su pesado martillo, pero esta vez cuando Ran lo bloqueo uso su habilidad de golpe de escudo, para hacerlo retrocede un poco

–ahora Yuu

–bien

Yuuki corrió en dirección a su hermana, y Ran coloco su escudo como un trampolín para que lo usara para saltar más alto, ella se elevó pero aun no alcanzaba la altura de Asterius

–hazlo Yuu

Yuuki lanzo sus últimos cuchillos que golpearon la cabeza del jefe, al recibir el golpe Asterius bajo un poco la cabeza, lo cual Yuuki aprovecho para lanzar su habilidad Sonic Leap para impactar en la cabeza del rey tauro atravesándola

Yuuki aterrizo detrás del jefe, poco después cuando su barra de vida de llego a cero Asterius se transformó en polígonos que desaparecieron

–lo lograste Yuu

Dijo Ran yendo con su hermana

–gracias a ti nee–chan

Las dos hermanas se abrazaron

Luego de que el resto del asalto se recuperara de la parálisis festejaron triunfo, alabando a la combinación de las hermanas

–lo hicieron muy bien –dijo Asuna

–Gracias –dijo Ran

–pero ¿cómo escaparon del ataque de aliento? –pregunto Kirito

–Usamos la pared para saltar un poco más alto –dijo Yuuki sonriendo

–Inteligente –dijo Kirito

–gracias

Con esta victoria sin baja las esperanzas de poder escapar aumentaron, además que les provoco una gran fama a las hermanas como las salvadoras del grupo de asalto

Pero la felicidad de la victoria fue corta ya que el fraude de Nezha fue revelado, aunque todos estaban enfadados gracias a la intervención de los compañeros de Nezha las cosas se calmaron lo suficiente como para que no haya una víctima fatal

.

**hola espero que les haya gustado**

**los siguientes dos capitulos pueden sera algo aburridos si leyeron las novelas Progressive, aunque cambie algunas cosas, la cosa es que si quieren que suba rápido esos dos capítulos tienen que decir que les parece hasta ahora la historia **


	4. Capitulo Tres: Conflicto Elfico

Piso 3

Luego de la derrota del jefe del segundo piso, y el reclamo hacia Nezha y sus cómplices, todos se quedaron viendo la situación mientras que arreglaban el asunto repartiendo el equipo para pagar la deuda, el grupo de Ran, Yuuki, Kirito y Asuna, se dirigió al siguiente piso

–qué bueno que las cosas se resolvieron de manera pacífica –dijo Asuna

–sí, pero es una lástima que Nezha y sus amigos no puedan volver a las líneas delanteras –dijo Yuuki algo triste

–por ahora, si se esfuerzan podrían llegar a la batalla de jefe del quinto o sexto piso –dijo Kirito con los brazos cruzados

–es lo menos que merecían, no estuvo bien lo que hicieron, puede que no hayan víctimas fatales, pero pudo haberlas sin contar que fue egoísta de su parte –dijo algo molesta

–vamos nee–chan no seas así –dijo con una sonrisa

–Mientras se hayan arrepentido está bien –dijo Ran

Los cuatros subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al nuevo piso

.

El tercer piso está cubierto en su totalidad por enormes árboles antiguos. Al poco tiempo de caminar se encontraron con que el camino se dividía, uno de los camino llevaba a la ciudad principal Zumfut y el otro al Bosque de Nieblas Ondulantes, un lugar desconcertante ahogado con niebla espesa

–bien que quieren hacer, podríamos ir a la ciudad para reponernos o ir al bosque en busca de la misión de historia –dijo Kirito

–¿misión de historia? –pregunto confundido Asuna

–si es una larga cadena de misiones que comienza en este piso, si nos damos prisa podríamos conseguirla sin problemas –dijo Kirito

–suena bien no necesito ir a la ciudad –dijo Asuna

–bien, ¿y ustedes dos que dicen? –dijo Kirito

–yo creo que pasare, iré a activar el portal, pero Yuu puede ir con ustedes

–no, yo también tendré que rechazar la oferta, iré a la ciudad con nee–chan

–ya veo, es una lástima que nos separemos –dijo Kirito

–Habría sido divertido si estábamos más tiempo juntos –dijo Asuna

–Lo sé, pero ya nos veremos –dijo Yuuki

–adiós, entonces los veremos luego –dijo Asuna

–adiós –dijeron ambas hermanas

Las chicas se despidieron con una abrazo, mientras que de Kirito las hermanas solo se despidieron con un choque de mano

Así el grupo se separó, Kirito y Asuna fueron a buscar el inicio de las misiones elficas, mientras que Ran y Yuuki se dirigieron al pueblo para abrir el portal

–no tenías que venir conmigo Yuu, yo podía activar sola el portal

–porque lo dices, nee–chan –dijo confundida

–Sé que te gusta esa cadena de misión, y querías tratar de salvar a la elfa oscura en esta ocasión –dijo mirándola fijamente

–sip, pero también quiero estar más tiempo contigo –dijo seria –además no tengo pociones –dijo sonriendo

–Sigues siendo una niña, no tienes que preocuparte por mí –dijo sonriendo

–No debería, que pasaría contigo si te encontraras con un insecto –dijo con una sonrisa burlona

Ante el comentario de su hermana, Ran mostro una cara de susto de imaginarse un insecto enorme

–Por el camino no debería de haber ningún insecto –dijo recuperando la calma

Yuuki se rio de la cara de su hermana

Poco más adelante

–que tal una carrera a la ciudad nee–chan –dijo sonriendo de manera infantil

–bien, aunque tenga escudo no creas que te lo dejare fácil –dijo sonriendo

–veamos si puedes alcanzarme

Ambas corrieron en dirección a la ciudad, por el momento en los primeros treinta minutos luego que el piso fue abierto, no aparecían muchos mob cerca de la ciudad, esto estaba hecho por el motivo que los jugadores podrían estar demasiados cansados y heridos luego de la lucha contra un jefe de piso, gracias a este hecho, la carrera de las hermanas Konno no fue interrumpida por ningún mob

–gane

Dijo Yuuki luego de llegar a la entrada de la ciudad, con los brazos arriba, poco después su hermana llego

–sí, veo que eres más rápida de lo que pensé –dijo algo cansada

Yuuki se avergonzó un poco

–también me sorprendiste con tu velocidad, no creí que fueras tan rápida

–después de todo cuando hacemos equipo, tengo que ser capaz de seguirte el paso, ¿verdad?

–si perdona a veces me emociono un poco

–no importa

Luego de las felicitaciones, las hermanas se dirigieron a la plaza central, donde debería estar el portal

–bien ya cumplimos con lo que nos pidieron, que quieres hacer ahora –dijo Ran

–vayamos a comprar algo de comer

Las hermanas se dirigieron a un restaurant cercano, donde ordenaron algo de comer, como el tema del piso era bosque, la mayoría de la comida eran vegetales y algunos trozos de carne

Ellas pidieron una ensalada, y comenzaron a hablar

–luego tendríamos que reparar nuestro equipo, y comprar lo que haga falta –dijo Ran

–tiene razón, recordé que tampoco me quedan cuchillos arrojadizos

–te volviste bastante buena con eso –dijo felicitándola

–después de todo fue tu sugerencia, es bastante útil la verdad

–si ya que tu solo llevas una espada, siempre tienes una mano libre

–si es verdad, aunque no hagan mucho daño son útiles

–¿ya no te queda los materiales que conseguimos en la mazmorra del piso anterior?

–no, los convertí en cuchillos, pensé que me durarían, por lo menos hasta la mitad de este piso

–ya veo, fue bueno que los tuvieras, quien habría pensado que serían esenciales para derrotar al jefe del piso –dijo con una sonrisa

–debe ser por eso que los enemigos de la mazmorra soltaban los materiales para fabricar esos cuchillos –dijo Yuuki

–tienes razón

–espero que hallan algunos similares en este piso

–lo averiguaremos

.

Luego de la comida, las hermanas fueron a comprar lo que necesitaban para comenzar con el nuevo piso

–bien tenemos todo listo –dijo Ran

–¿adónde deberíamos ir primero? Nee–chan

–podríamos ir a la aldea del rio, para buscar algunas misiones, y tal vez consigamos información sobre el jefe de este piso

–tienes razón, vamos

Las hermanas salieron de la ciudad por la puerta norte, y tomaron un camino en dirección al oeste, al tratarse de un camino no aparecían mucho enemigos, pero ellas a veces se adentraban al bosque para buscar lobos para ganar experiencia, pero sin perder de vista el camino

Una vez llegaron a la aldea, comenzaron aceptando misiones, al principio eran fáciles como matar cierta cantidad de lobos, búsquedas entre otras cosas

En una de las misiones tuvieron que buscar a un lobo que estaba atacando a los viajeros, luego de adentrarse al bosque donde se suponía que estaría, lo encontraron rodeado de su manada

–Son bastantes lobos –dijo Sorprendida Yuuki

–hay que tener cuidado, recuerda que pueden llamar a mas –dijo en voz baja Ran

–si

El alfa era un lobo que superaba de tamaño a los que lo acompañaban y como le habían dicho era de color negro

Usaron una estrategia simple, Ran se encargaría de distraer al Alfa, mientras que Yuuki acabaría con el resto de la manada

Ran controlo sin problema al Lobo alfa frenándolo con su escudo, Yuuki enfrento a los demás lobos, esquivando sus ataques y contratacando con gran precisión

–como estas nee–chan –dijo en voz alta

–bien no es problema, ¿y tú?

–bien

Yuuki usando la habilidad de espada Slant golpeo a los dos lobos que quedaban, solo uno de ellos sobrevivió, y fue arrojado lejos quedando fuera de su alcance, el lobo se preparó para aullar y pedir ayuda, pero rápidamente Yuuki acabo con su barra de vida con un cuchillo que arrojo a su cabeza

Ran también tenía al alfa controlado, aunque principalmente solo se protegía, no quitaba el hecho que también ella atacaba con gran fuerza, en una de los ataques del lobo ella bloqueo con su escudo para luego usarlo para arrojarlo y usar un Vertical para causar un gran daño a la barra de vida del lobo

El lobo se levantó rápidamente, y dio un ágil salto hacia atrás, luego aulló fuertemente

–está pidiendo ayuda –dijo Ran

–¿eh? No debería hacer eso aún tiene la mitad de la vida –dijo Yuuki

En un momento dos lobos más aparecieron estos eran nivel más alto de los que se habían enfrentado, además en su barra de vida se podía ver que habían recibido una mejora en daño y velocidad

–Yuu, ten cuidado estos lobos son más peligrosos –dijo preocupada

–lo sé, yo me ocupare de esos dos tu termina con el alfa

–bien

Ran se arrojó contra el alfa usando Sonic Leap que impacto directamente, los nuevos lobos quisieron ir a ayudarlos, pero unos cuchillos los impactaron, cuando vieron en la dirección de la que provenían, Yuuki lanzo un corte que los lobos no pudieron esquivar, así acabo con la mitad de la vida de uno de ellos, mientras que el líder solo le quedaba un poco de su vida, cuando Ran quiso acabar con él, tuvo que bloquear el ataque de uno de los lobos que había escapado de Yuuki

–lo siento, Nee–chan se me escapo

–no pasa nada

Yuuki uso la habilidad de Sonic Leap para matar a su lobo, cuando el alfa trato de llamar a nuevos aliados, pero esta vez Ran usando su golpe de escudo lanzo al lobo contra el Alfa anulando la habilidad, luego Yuuki rápidamente se acercó a ellos y usando un Slant mato a ambos lobos, acabando con la misión

–bien hecho Yuu

–fue gracias a ti nee–chan –dijo sonriendo –eso se complicó más de lo que pensé –dijo cansada

–sí, lo siento, fue mi culpa que llamara refuerzos –dijo apenada Ran

–no fue tu culpa nee–chan

Ellas por petición de Ran aceptaron la misión de buscar a una mascota perdida, y en el camino se encontraron a los dos elfos peleando

–nee–chan mira están ahí

–¿si quieres que vayamos?

–no, está bien

–Vamos, sé que quieres, sé que lo haces ya que la primera misión hay que matar arañas, pero estaré bien –Dijo Ran con una sonrisa

–Esta segura –dijo dudosa Yuuki

–Sí, hagámosla –dijo sonriendo

Ellas fueron a ayudar a la elfa oscura en su batalla

–humanos no se metan –dijo el elfo del bosque

–Esta no es su lucha –dijo la elfa oscura

–Lo siento pero no podemos dejar que sigan peleando así –dijo confiada Ran

Ran bloqueo el ataque del elfo del bosque

–veo que están de lado de esa asquerosa elfa oscura, bien me encargare primero de ustedes humanas desgraciadas –dijo molesto

Luego de eso el elfo del bosque se concentró en las dos hermanas, pero en uno de sus ataques Yuuki lo bloqueo con su espada, mientras con la otra mano le lanzo un cuchillo que impacto en su pecho, para que luego Ran usara la habilidad de espada Vertical para causar un gran daño, luego de eso la elfa oscura termino el trabajo con un magnifico ataque

–Lo hicimos Nee–chan –dijo sorprendida

–si –dijo igual de sorprendida

–debo agradecer por su ayuda señoritas

–No tienes que agradecer –dijo Yuuki sonriendo

–Estás bien –dijo sonriendo la elfa –Por ahora el santuario está protegido –dijo en voz baja

–gracias a ustedes la primera llave secreta fue protegida, su ayuda es apreciada, vengan conmigo a nuestro campamento, el comandante querrá recompensar su ayuda

–está bien

–vamos

En el camino hacia el campamento, las hermanas se habían sorprendido tanto de poder derrotar al elfo con tan facilidad que no vieron los objetos que solto

–¿Qué te soltó el elfo nee–chan? –pregunto curiosa

–su espada y a ti –dijo mirando su inventario

La espada del elfo del bosque era un objeto de alto nivel y de gran rareza, lo cual significaba que Ran tenía una de las mejores espadas por el momento

–eso es increíble, a mi varios objetos pero no creo que me sirvan de mucho

–pero puedes venderlos

–eso hare cuando regresemos a la ciudad

Luego de eso, ellas fueron al campamento de los elfos oscuro, donde descansaron, al día siguiente fueron a ver al mercader, donde Ran encontró un escudo en forma de lágrima de color violeta, y Yuuki compro algo de armadura que tenía el estilo de los elfos oscuros, todo era bastante caro pero la calidad lo merecía

En la noche escucharon a kizmel sobre la muerte de su hermana, a ellas le afecto un poco eso, ya que a ellas le podía pasar lo mismo algún día, ya sea por este juego o por su enfermedad

Esa noche las dos hermanas hablaron

–Nee–chan creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, y volvamos en otro momento –dijo algo triste

–ya te dije que estaré bien, Yuu –dijo tratando de sonar fuerte

–lo sé, pero aún tenemos una misión pendiente podemos volver otro día –dijo forzando una sonrisa

–está bien como quieras –dijo sonriendo

Mientras volvían a la aldea del rio, ella se acercaron a la cueva de las arañas

–nee–chan, espera

–¿qué pasa Yuu?

–¿no es por ahí donde está la mascota perdida? –Dijo señalando hacia adelante

–creo que si –dijo dudosa

–Entonces vayamos –dijo sonriendo

–está bien

Las dos entraron al área de búsqueda

–nee–chan tu busca por aquí, yo entrare a la cueva a buscar

–estoy de acuerdo, si tienes problemas llámame –dijo algo asustada

–bien

Yuuki entro a la cueva, y comenzó a buscar el signo de misión

–donde estará el pequeño

De pronto una gran araña de más de un metro de alto la ataco, ella simplemente la esquivo

–medio mal que Nee–chan no vino

Ella uso un Horizontal para cortar dos patas derechas de la gran araña, cuando esta cayó al suelo, Yuuki simplemente la mato con un corte en su cuerpo

–bien, sigamos buscando –dijo guardando su espada

Poco más adelante vio algo de color blanco que se movía escondido en una esquina

–ahí estas –dijo feliz –no tengas miedo pequeño, no te hare daño –dijo acercándose lentamente

Yuuki tomo al conejo suavemente

–Bien salgamos de este lugar –dijo sonriéndole

Poco después Yuuki salió de la cueva

–veo que lo conseguiste Yuu

–Si estaba bien escondido –dijo acariciando al pequeño conejo

–entonces volvamos al pueblo

–si

El camino de regreso no fue un problema, ellas entregaron a la mascota perdida y continuaron aceptando misiones

Luego de eso tuvieron que investigar que le ocurría a las aguas del río , se trataba de los treant secos y ancianos que buscando más fuerza, ellos estaban invadiendo el rio, luego de acabar con ellos, recibieron la misión de buscar al treant mas anciano que se tenía registro, estaba en las profundidades del bosque, ellas tardaron mucho buscándolo, pero cuando finalmente dieron con él, lo derrotaron a diferencia del lobo gigante, este estaba solo, y solo tenían que cuidarse de un ataque que causaba un gran daño, pero que no era problemas para las hermanas ya que era muy lento y podían esquivarlo fácilmente, luego de derrotarlo y llevar un trozo de madera del árbol como prueba

Recibieron una información muy valiosa, los treant vinieron desde la mazmorra, y el jefe era un treant mucho más grande que estos, que tenía un punto débil, sobre su cabeza había una pequeña grieta, donde si golpeaban ahí le harían un daño mayor, aunque era una información valiosa decidieron no difundirla ya que era un punto muy difícil de llegar y podría costarle la vida a alguien

Luego de eso recibieron un mensaje sobre una reunión

El asunto que tocaba la reunión era la creación de los dos nuevos gremios, y pedirles que si el grupo de Ran, Yuuki, KIrito y Asuna se querían unir a algunos debían separarse

Lind, invito personalmente a Ran y Yuuki, ya que eran amigas de Diavel, pero Kibaou se opuso, ya que sabía que ellas eran mejor equipo que Kirito y Asuna, y estaban al mismo nivel y solo un poco debajo de Kirito

Pero ellas rechazaron la oferta, siguieron juntas haciendo misiones en la aldea, después de descansar en la ciudad

.

.

Unos días después recibieron el mensaje de Argo sobre que ya habían derrotado al jefe del campo

–veo que derrotaron a esa gran araña –dijo Yuuki

–Esa cosa horrible, menos mal –dijo aliviada Ran

Yuuki mostro una sonrisa burlona

–jejeje, ¿quieres que vayamos a la mazmorra?

–sí, estaría bien –dijo recuperando su actitud normal –espero que no haya mob insectos –pensó preocupada

–vamos nee–chan, yo te protejo de los bichos –dijo Yuuki sonriendo

Ran solo sonrió ocultando su miedo

.

Ellas comenzaron a explorar la mazmorra, pero extrañamente ninguno de los dos gremios recientemente creados estaba concentrado en la exploración de la mazmorra

La mazmorra del piso 3 estaba lleno de enemigos tipo plantas como los treant entre otros, ellas ya se encontraban en el segundo nivel de esta

–si no recuerdo mal por aquí se encontraba un cofre oculto –dijo Ran mirando el mapa

–¿por aquí?

–si un poco más adelante

–entonces sigamos

De pronto unos enemigos se cruzaron en el camino de las hermanas era un Treant aromático, con dos picaromas, que era como pica flores grandes y agresivos con alas de hechas de hojas

–hay enemigos más adelante nee–chan –dijo desenvainando su espada

–yo me encargare del treant, puedes eliminar a los picaromas –dijo Ran preparando su escudo

–bien

El árbol andante con flores se abalanzo contra ellas, pero Ran bloqueo el golpe con su escudo, para contratacar con un corte horizontal, que causo que el árbol andante retrocediera debido al gran daño sufrido

Yuuki uso Sonic Leap para conectar un golpe con uno de los mob voladores, arrojándolo al suelo con su vida en rojo, el otro picaromas la ataco rápidamente, al estar aturdida por usar su habilidad recibió el ataque directo, pero no era de preocuparse ya que ellos no hacían mucho daño, cuando Yuuki se recuperó uso dos ataque básicos para bajar su vida y terminar con una habilidad Vertical

Ran dio un fuerte golpe con su escudo al Treant haciendo que retroceda levemente, aprovechando la oportunidad la chica de escudo se abalanzo contra el árbol con una puñalada que acabo con la vida de este

–cómo vas Yuu –dijo mirándola

Yuuki termino de dar el último golpe al enemigo que tenia de frente

–bien, solo recibí algo de daño –dijo mirando su vida

–deberías de tomar una poción –dijo preocupada

–no me recuperare, no fue para tanto –dijo sonriendo

–está bien, pero si vemos a otros mob lo evitaremos si no estás con toda tu vida –dijo seria

–de acuerdo

Las dos hermanas continuaron buscando el cofre secreto

–mira debe ser por ahí –dijo Ran

Unas grandes hojas ocultaban un pequeño cofre

Ran tomo el cofre y abriéndolo recibió lo que contenía

–¿Qué tenía?

–algo de dinero, y algunas pociones

–¿tan poco? –dijo decepcionada Yuuki

–bueno era uno pequeño, si queremos mejores cosas tendremos que seguir subiendo

–tienes razón, si no me acuerdo mal en el siguiente nivel se encontraba un cofre grande, si lo encontramos podríamos conseguir bastantes cosas –dijo alegre

–Está bien, pero aún tenemos que encontrar las escaleras –dijo mirando el mapa

–Si –dijo con una sonrisa

Las dos hermanas continuaron explorando la mazmorra, peleando con los enemigos de elite que se encontraban, hasta que encontraron la escalera para subir al siguiente nivel

Poco después

–Esta zona tiene bastantes enemigos –dijo Ran mirando hacia atrás

–tal vez nos estamos acercando al cofre –dijo Yuuki pensativa

–puede se Yuu

Más adelante las dos hermanas se encontraron con un grupo de tres arañas de madera, llamadas Aramas

–ten cuidado con su veneno Yuu –dijo preocupada

–sí, tú también –dijo preocupada

–No tienes que preocuparte por mí

Los tres mob se acercaron a ellas

–¿crees que puedas aguantar a dos al mismo tiempo? –dijo Ran dudosa

–si no te preocupes no dejare que me toquen –dijo sonriendo

–confió en ti

Yuuki corrió al costados de las arañas consiguiendo su agro, mientras ellas se alejaban para atacar a Yuuki, Ran uso Sonic Leap para tirar al suelo a una de ellas

Las dos aramas atacaban a Yuuki, pero ella ágilmente esquivaba sus ataques, atacando en ocasiones

Ran luego de derribar a la araña dio un fuerte corte en medio de su cuerpo acabando con su vida

–Yuu termine

–bien

Ante la ayuda de su hermana, Yuuki uso Sonic Leap para impactar en una de las arañas, mientras que Ran uso un Vertical en la espalda de la otra

Al poco tiempo ambas arañas fueron derrotadas

–¿estás bien nee–chan?

–si porque

–bueno ellas parecían arañas

–bueno –dijo con algo de susto –no pasa nada mientras que piense en ellas como arboles con patas –dijo riendo nerviosamente

–me alegra nee–chan –dijo sonriéndole –ella es muy fuerte, es capaz de enfrentar su miedo –pensó Yuuki

Más adelante

–Mira ahí nee–chan –dijo señalando un extraño árbol

–¿Qué raro?

–ahí debe estar escondido el cofre

–ten cuidado puede que sea una trampa

–está bien

Las dos hermanas se acercaron cuidadosamente

–yo vigilare, tu mira si hay algo detrás –dijo Ran

–bien

Cuando Yuuki miro detrás del extraño árbol, este comenzó a moverse revelando que era un enemigo

–cuidado –grito Ran

Ran rápidamente ataco al Treant emboscador, gracias a su espada le ocasionó un gran daño, y el tiempo para que Yuuki pudiera retroceder segura

–gracias nee–chan

–aún falta

Ran bloqueo un fuerte golpe del enemigo

–cambio

Yuuki cortó ágilmente el centro del árbol

–cambio

Ran termino la batalla con una fuerte puñalada

–eso sí que fue una sorpresa –dijo aun sorprendida Yuuki

–este enemigo no estaba en la beta, tenemos que tener cuidado –dijo pensativa Ran

El cofre que el enemigo usaba de carnada era el cofre grande que las hermanas buscaban, de ese cofre consiguieron varios objeto de calidad y una buena cantidad de dinero

.

Antes de que los gremios decidieran ir a la mazmorra, Ran y Yuuki, ya habían llegado casi al último nivel, unos dos días después las dos hermanas encontraron la sala del jefe, donde vieron al enorme árbol andante, obviamente no lucharon contra el

.

Luego de informar sobre su descubrimiento, y como se había acordado ellas quedaron como líder del asalto, mientras tanto Kirito y Asuna trajeron la información sobre el ataque venenoso del jefe, luego de eso el famoso grupo conformado por cuatro personas volvió a unirse para luchar con el jefe

Los líderes de los gremios no estaban felices que en el equipo encargados del asalto este Kirito, pero no podían hacer nada al respecto

.

–fue una sorpresa saber que ustedes encontraron la sala del jefe –dijo Asuna impresionada

–los demás se concentraron en otra cosa –dijo Ran calmada

–si, por eso pudimos ir con calma –dijo Yuuki sonriendo

–si, debe ser cuando se concentraron en las misiones elficas –dijo Kirito con los brazos cruzados

Luego de eso Kirito analizo el equipo de las hermanas ya que le resultaba familiar

–por cierto su equipo es similar a los elfos oscuros –dijo Kirito

–bueno lo compramos en su campamento –dijo Asuna

–ya veo –dijo Kirito

–entonces también salvaron a Kizmel –dijo Asuna con una sonrisa

–¿ustedes también? Que coincidencia –dijo Yuuki

–pero no siguieron la cadena de misión –dijo Asuna

–no, nos concentramos en otras cosas –dijo Yuuki

–ya veo

.

El día siguiente el grupo de asalto conformado por cuarenta y cuatro jugadores se dirigió a la sala del jefe, liderados por un grupo de solo cuatro jugadores

Al entrar vieron a un árbol gigante de un color marrón oscuro, con unas aberturas que parecían ser sus ojos y boca, su nombre sobre sus siete barras de vida era Nerius el Treant Maligno

–recuerden tener cuidado con su ataque venenoso, si son envenenados, retrocedan y tomen un antídoto, primero trataremos de averiguar qué tan peligroso es esa habilidad, así que los DKB irán al frente y cuando lance su veneno retrocederán, para que los ALS tomen su lugar –dijo Ran seria

Ran dio las órdenes y todos escucharon atentamente, ellos podía ver potencial en ella como líder

–Bien, terminemos con este jefe todos juntos por las personas que confían en nosotros –dijo Ran levantando su espada dando la señal para entrar a la sala

Todos gritaron animados mientras entraban en la gran sala

–que haremos nosotros nee–chan

–por el momento veremos los movimientos del jefe, no sabemos que más habrá cambiado, luego trataremos de causar el mayor daños que podamos, con la ayuda de la espada de Asuna

–Si –dijo Asuna

–Es un buen plan –pensó Kirito

Cuando el combate comenzó se siguió la estrategia de Ran, el jefe demostró que su habilidad de veneno era en área, y todos los DKB fueron envenenados, pero cambiaron lugar como tenían planeados

El jefe no era muy fuerte su ataque venenoso no era un gran problema ya que los antídotos lo curaban y sus ataques no causaban mucho daño, cuando bajaron a las mitad de sus barras de vida, el comenzó atacar con más velocidad, pero cuando llegaron a su ultima barra de vida, la verdadera batalla comenzó

Nerius el Treant Maligno comenzó a cambiar, su corteza se comenzó a caer, y de ella se levantaron nuevos enemigos, ahora era más rápido, esto comenzó ser demasiado para el grupo de tanque que estaba delante

–retrocedan

Luego que Ran diera esa orden, Nerius aplaudió y del suelo unos grandes capullos salieron en el camino de la retirada

–Cuidado, no sabemos que son esas cosas –dijo Ran

Los demás miembros se acercaron pensando que de ahí saldrían más enemigos, pero los capullos se abrieron mostrando un líquido verdoso que enveneno a los jugadores cercanos a el

–Maldición –grito Kirito

Gracias a estos capullos el grupo se había dividido en dos, el grupo que estaba enfrente de Nerius estaba teniendo muchos problema

–nosotros lo distraeremos ustedes intenten retroceder con cuidado

Grito Ran mientras corría con los miembros de su grupo

Ellos al ser jugadores ligeros podían pasar entre los capullos fácilmente, el resto del grupo intento pasarlo lentamente

Cuando el grupo líder llego, Yuuki lanzo algunos cuchillos para llamar la atención de Nerius

Ellos comenzaron con la lucha, Ran y Kirito bloqueaban, mientras las otras dos atacaban por la espalda, pero Nerius preparo su onda de veneno, lo que hizo que el grupo tuviera que dar un salta hacia atrás

El grupo que se retiraba ya estaba dentro de la área de los capullos, y Nerius mostro una nueva habilidad un aliento venenoso, era tan fuerte que elimino los capullos y dejo gravemente envenenados al grupo que escapaba

–tomen un antídoto, rápido –grito Asuna

–No funciona –dijo un jugador

–¿QUE? ¿no puede ser? –dijo Kirito

–el resto asistan a los heridos –dijo Ran

El resto del grupo obedeció la orden y saco a los heridos protegiéndolos por si había otro ataque de aliento venenoso

El veneno que Nerius el Treant Maligno había usado era tan fuerte que duraría un minuto sin importar si tomabas un antídoto, el solo bajaba el tiempo para curarse y el daño recibido

–Si usa esa habilidad de nuevo, estaremos en graves problemas –dijo Kirito

–tienes razón Kirito, tendremos que acabar con esto nosotros, y rápido –dijo Ran

–Pero aún tiene su última barra entera, tardaremos si solo somos nosotros cuatro –dijo Asuna

–lo lograremos solo necesitamos una oportunidad –dijo Ran

–Podemos hacerlo –dijo Yuuki sonriendo

Continuaron con la batalla esperando que el resto pudiera continuar, pero los capullos volvieron a aparecer bloqueando la ayuda, pero la barra de Nerius ya estaba a la mitad, cuando Ran bloqueo un golpe

–Yuu ahora

Yuuki corrió a gran velocidad subiendo por el brazo de Nerius, para llegar a su cabeza, al mismo tiempo Kirito y Asuna usaron una habilidad de espada en conjunto para golpear al jefe en medio del cuerpo haciéndolo retroceder

Yuuki poco después que llego a la cabeza la apuñalo fuertemente, provocando un gran alarido de dolor en Nerius, con el gran daño recibido el gran Treant Maligno se dispersó en polígonos azules. Haciendo que Yuuki cayera al suelo luego que Nerius desapareciera

La chica quedo en el suelo sentada luego de la caída

–Lo lograste Yuu, bien hecho –dijo acercándose

–Gracias nee–chan –dijo sonriendo

Ran ayudo a su hermana a ponerse de pie

–ganamoooooooos

Gritaron todo el escuadrón al ver el cartel de felicitaciones

–Bien hecho Ran, mostraste gran sabiduría para liderar –dijo Lind

Todo felicitaba a Ran por su gran liderazgo

–me gustaría que consideraras de nuevo el unirte a los Dragon Knights Brigade –Dijo LInd mientras le daba la mano

–No es el momento Lind, lo siento pero no quiero estar en un gremio, por ahora –Dijo correspondiendo el saludo

–lo entiendo, si cambias de opinión sabes que las puertas están abiertas para tu hermana y para ti

–gracias

–nee–chan –dijo Yuuki abrazándola por la espalda

–¿qué pasa? Yuu –dijo mirándola de lado

–Nada solo estoy feliz –dijo sonriendo


	5. Capitulo Cuatro: Una Luz de Esperanza

Piso 4

.

El grupo de Ran se dirigió al siguiente piso, mientras lo demás se recuperaban y competían por las recompensas

–estuvieron bastante bien en la lucha –dijo Asuna sonriendo

–gracias, pero fue gracias a que ustedes consiguieron la información sobre el veneno –dijo Ran

–Ustedes sabían sobre el punto débil del jefe, tienen su mérito –dijo Kirito

–gracias, no lo hicimos público por lo difícil que sería alcanzarlo –dijo Yuuki

–fue bueno –dijo Kirito

Poco después de llegar al nuevo piso los miembros del grupo se sorprendieron por lo que vieron, la tierra donde estaban estaba rodeada por agua

–¿agua? –pensó Kirito

–¿Como cruzaremos al otro lado? –dijo Ran

–no sé si habrá otro lado –dijo Kirito

–Este sí que es un gran cambio –dijo Yuuki sorprendida

–¿en la prueba beta no había agua? –dijo Asuna

–No este piso era bastante seco –dijo Kirito

–ya veo –dijo Asuna

–supongo que no tenemos otra opción más que nadar, hacia la ciudad –dijo yuuki

–creo que tienes razón Yuu–dijo Ran –no debería de estar muy lejos –dijo mirando el mapa

–¿Qué tan difícil es nadar aquí? –pregunto Asuna

–Depende de ti, pero sería peligroso aprender en un lugar como este –dijo Kirito

–entiendo, entonces volveré cuando hayan abierto el portal, iré

Kirito se quedó mirando unas extrañas frutas en forma circular, y Asuna al notarlo cambio de tema

–¿qué te pasa? –pregunto Asuna

–¿no creen que esas frutas son raras? –dijo pensativo

–estás pensando en comer en un momento así –dijo algo molesta Asuna

–no, pero es raro que este árbol sea lo único que haya aquí, si pudiera bajar una –dijo pensativo

Yuuki lanzo sus cuchillos y bajo cuatro frutas

–gracias Yuuki

Kirito examino la fruta y se dio cuenta que era un salvavidas

–mira con esto no tendremos problemas para llegar a la ciudad –dijo Kirito

–que buena vista –dijo Ran

–Tienes razón –dijo Yuuki

–bien pongámonos en marcha –dijo Asuna

–Espera no sé cuánto peso aguantaran estos salvavidas, lo mejor será ir ligeros –dijo Kirito

–¿quieres decir que me saque la coraza y la espada? –dijo Asuna

–el equipo de cuero es pesado, lo mejor será quitarnos lo más posible –dijo Kirito

Asuna se molestó al escuchar eso, no le parecía estar en paños menores frente a un chico

–supongo que me cambiare entonces

Dijo Yuuki mientras se sacaba todo su equipo, para cambiarlo por una remera violeta larga que le cubría la parte inferior

–vamos nee–chan tú también

–estoy viendo que me pondré

Ran también guardo su equipo y se puso una remera similar a la de su hermana, ambas saltaron al agua

–que esperan tenemos que llegar a la ciudad –dijo Yuuki sonriendo

Tanto Kirito como Asuna se sorprendieron que a las hermanas no le afectara desvestirse frente a un chico, aunque por estar distraído Kirito no vio nada

–está bien pero me quedare con mi túnica –dijo Asuna

–no veo problema –dijo un nervioso Kirito

Kirito también se quitó todo su equipo, hasta solo quedar en ropa interior, al ver el diseño de la ropa de Kirito las chicas se rieron, ya que en el trasero tenía un estampado con la cabeza de un toro

Luego del problema inicial, el grupo se dirigió nadando hacia la ciudad, pero en un determinado momento comenzaron a ser perseguidos por una criatura marina con una gran aleta roja, al estar desarmado solo podían huir

–¿Qué es esa cosa? –dijo Asuna

–no lo sé pero por el tamaño de su aleta debe ser grande, solo naden –dijo Kirito

–es bastante rápido –dijo Ran

–lo detendré

Yuuki lanzo un par de cuchillos, cuando impactaron la aleta se rompió en polígonos

Tanto Yuuki como Ran se detuvieron confundidas

–¿eh? –dijo Yuuki confundida

–¿acaso murió? –dijo Ran

–Parece que no era una amenaza –dijo Yuuki con una sonrisa

–Solo no asusto –dijo Asuna

–Perece que era un mob neutral de bajo nivel, eso explica que apareciera –dijo Kirito

Luego de ese percance llegaron a la ciudad que también estaba rodeada de agua, luego de activar el portal, luego de eso fueron a descansar un poco mientras hablaban

–bien entonces fabricare los trajes de baño, Ran, Yuuki ¿quieren que les haga uno? –dijo Asuna

–Si no es una molestia –dijo Ran

–ninguna

–Entonces estas entrenando la habilidad de costura Asuna –dijo Yuuki sonriendo

–si

–espera Asuna, no me habías dicho que habías sacado la habilidad, eso quiere decir que tendrás que empezarla de nuevo

–soy una novata, pero no tonta, te lo advierte cuando quieres quitar una habilidad

–entonces –dijo confundido

Asuna saco una botella rara de su inventario

–con esta botella puedo guardar una habilidad, mientras me pongo otra –Dijo con una sonrisa

–de verdad ¿de dónde la conseguiste? –dijo sorprendido Kirito

–creo que fue cuando derrotamos al elfo del bosque

–a nosotras no nos soltó esa botella –dijo Yuuki

–también lograron derrotar al elfo del bosque –dijo Asuna

–sí, y nos soltó su espada –dijo Ran –Dijo Ran mostrando su nueva espada

–ahora que la veo más de cerca es la misma que tenía ese elfo –dijo Asuna

–Tienes razón –dijo Kirito mirándola fijamente

–sí y es bastante poderosa, creo que es igual o más fuerte que tu nueva estoque Asuna –Dijo Yuuki con una sonrisa

–Genial –dijo Asuna

–por cierto que habilidades tienen –Pregunto curioso Kirito

–yo tengo espada de una mano, lanzamiento de cuchillos y sprint

–yo tengo espada de una mano, escudo, armadura de metal ligera y búsqueda

–¿eh? Yuuki aun tienes espacio para una –dijo Kirito

–Si es que no sé qué ponerme –dijo algo avergonzada

–bueno ya encontraras algo que te guste

–si

.

Luego de esa intercambio de información, Asuna creo alguno trajes de baños, uno rojo para ella, un violeta para Yuuki, uno blanco claro para Ran, y uno negro para Kirito, después fueron a reponer los objetos y reparar el equipo, y también fueron a comer algo de pescado, en ese momento se encontraron con Argo y Kirito le compro la información sobre las Misiones del lugar, y vieron una que llamo la atención de Kirito, en un viejo artillero

.

En este momento el grupo se encontraba buscando un raro mob, que necesitaban para empezar con la misión para crear su propio bote, para empezar necesitaban grasa de oso, ya habían matado unos quince que se encontraron en su camino, pero cuando Asuna supo que podría crear su propio bote, quiso crear el mejor de todo, y por eso estaban en la búsqueda del rey de los osos, pero era extremadamente raro, Yuuki y Ran al escuchar hablar a Asuna con tanta pasión se decidieron que la ayudarían a crear el bote que quería, por otro lado Kirito solo lo hacía para que las chicas no se enojaran con el

Al poco tiempo luego de que pasaran por las marcas que había dejado el rey de los osos, lo encontraron pero lo que menos parecía era un oso

Cada cabello gris era tan grueso como una aguja. Dos ojos rojos brillaron en la oscuridad. Fauces feroces se dejaron ver de su boca. Garras como dagas surgían de sus extremidades tan gruesas como troncos. Y en su frente, salían unos brillantes y afilados cuernos

Sobre su cabeza un cursor rojo apareció con el nombre de Magnatherium

–Mira ahí está –dijo Asuna señalando a Magnatherium

–Eso no parece un oso –dijo Kirito

–Es enorme –dijo Yuuki sorprendida

–Tranquilos está muy lejos –dijo Ran tranquila

Una luz roja destelló profundamente en la garganta del Magnatherium. Era el pre efecto de un aliento de fuego

–tengan cuidado, es un aliento de fuego –grito Kirito

Las chicas se escondieron detrás de los arboles

–esto no bastara para protegernos –dijo Kirito en voz baja

Kirito desesperadamente busco una alternativa para protegerse del aliento de fuego

–¿Qué hacemos ahora? –dijo Ran

–vayan a los manantiales, eso debería protegernos del fuego –dijo Kirito

–vamos Yuu

–si

Las chicas le hicieron caso, Asuna se sumergió junto con Kirito, mientras que las hermanas se sumergieron en otro de los manantiales cercanos

El aliento de fuego cubrió toda la zona, calentando el agua, poco tiempo después la cosa se calmó y todos salieron, y vieron el desastre que esa habilidad había creado a su alrededor

–Imagina lo que nos habría pasado si nos hubiera tocado –dio Kirito viendo el agua

–si –dijo sorprendida Asuna

–que quieren hacer, ¿corremos? –dijo Ran

–juntemos algo más de información sobre el–dijo Asuna

–Sería interesante intentar derrotarlo –dijo Yuuki

–Será difícil, su aliento de fuego parece muy potente, no creo que el escudo de Ran pueda bloquearlo –dijo Kirito viendo los arboles

–Yuu ¿tu podrías anular su aliento de fuego? –dijo Ran

–si supiera su punto débil, podría hacerlo como con Asterius, pero no sé dónde golpearlo –dijo dudosa

–Su nariz parece bastante sensible, como oso debería de ser sensible –dijo Asuna

–Eso puede servir –dijo Ran

–bien apuntare a su nariz, la próxima vez

–eso si esa cosa realmente es un oso –dijo Kirito con los brazos cruzados

–bien entonces reuniremos más información de cómo lucha –dijo Ran

Poco después Magnatherium cargo a gran velocidad en dirección de Kirito, este se cubrió con uno de los grandes árboles, esto freno momentáneamente al rey de los osos

–una debilidad más – Dijo Yuuki

Ella se dirigió a la espalda de Magnatherium y ataco rápidamente

Kirito se quedó viendo lo que el árbol dejo caer

–Distraeré a Magnatherium, Asuna verifica que es eso –Dijo apuntando el tronco caído

–está bien

–Te ayudare Kirito –dijo Yuuki

–bien vamos Yuuki

Ambos corrieron mientras llamaban al imponente rey de los osos

–veamos ¿núcleo de madera noble? –Dijo Asuna mientras tomaba el tronco caído

–debe ser para crear el bote, ¿Cuánto lugar tienes? Asuna –dijo Ran a su lado

–creo que lo suficiente como para cinco

–yo también tengo lugar, así que vayamos a ayudarlos

–bien

Mientras tanto Magnatherium había cargado algunas veces contra Kirito que uso los árboles para protegerse, pero luego lanzo un zarpazo que apenas pudo cubrir con su espada, pero igualmente salió volando aterrizando de pie

–estas bien Kirito –dijo Yuuki

–es bastante más fuerte de lo que creí –dijo Kirito

Luego de eso la luz roja volvió aparecer en el hocico del enorme oso

–creo que es hora de probar nuestra teoría –dijo Yuuki

Yuuki saco unos tres cuchillos y rápidamente los arrojo a la nariz del rey de los osos

Esto anulo su ataque y los hizo aullar de dolor, mientras se cubría el hocico

–lo logre

–bien hecho

Dijo Kirito mientras se acercó al oso y preparo la habilidad de espada de empuje Sonic leap, el brillo amarillo verdoso que rodeo la espada, lo llevo hasta conectar con uno de los costados de Magnatherium, provocándole un daño aceptable

–eso estuvo bien

–Veo que ya comenzaron con el ataque –dijo Asuna

–Bueno vi una oportunidad –dijo Kirito

–por cierto la madera parece ser para la siguiente fase de la misión –dijo Ran

–si lo reunimos ahora nos ahorraríamos tiempo –Dijo Yuuki que acababa de llegar donde estaban

–Entonces supongo que usaremos al oso endemoniado para conseguir la madera –dijo Kirito

Los chicos siguieron guiando a Magnatherium para que derribara los enormes árboles, para conseguir los núcleos, y cuando usaba su aliento de fuego Yuuki lo cancelaba usando uno de sus cuchillos, y aprovechaban para sacarle algo de vida, continuaron de esta forma hasta que creyeron que tenían lo suficiente para el bote

Cuando se decidieron a atacar a Magnatherium, luego de anular uno de sus alientos de fuego, se pudo ver el poder de las armas de alto nivel de Asuna y Ran

Asuna uso su Linear para golpear en el hocico, mientras que Ran uso un Vertical ambas provocaron un gran daño al enorme oso, que al poco tiempo fue derrotado, luego volvieron donde el viejo carpintero naval

Luego de darle la grasa que necesitaba, él les pidió madera, y como había dicho Ran la madera que consiguieron era para el bote y era la mejor de todas

El viejo carpintero parecía impresionado por los materiales de alto nivel que le habían traído

–bien, me pondré a trabajar, les avisare cuando esté terminado el bote

Dijo luego que Asuna diseñara el bote que deseaba

–gracias señor

–bien ya era hora de terminar esta misión –dijo Kirito

–Necesito un descanso –dijo Ran

–yo también –dijo Yuuki algo cansada

–y yo

–espera Kirito

–que pasa Asuna

–qué pasaría si cuando termina el bote, otro grupo viene a aceptar la misión ¿tendríamos que espera a que la termine? –pregunto Asuna

–es posible –dijo con los brazos cruzados

–entonces no podemos irnos

Kirito se sorprendió

–bueno nosotras nos iremos a descansar vendremos a verla cuando esté terminada –dijo Ran

–adiós Asuna, Kirito –dijo Yuuki

–Está bien –dijo Asuna con una sonrisa

Las dos hermanas se fueron, a descansar, luego cuando la hora de creación estaba llegando

–oye Yuu

–que pasa

–parece que hay un instructor de nado –dijo Ran mirando el mapa

–¿Qué?

–mira el mapa, puede que sea una habilidad nueva, ya que tienes un lugar te ayudaría en este piso

–si, tienes razón, vamos

–bien

Una vez llegaron el instructor solo le pedía que nade hasta la meta en el tiempo dado para enseñarle la habilidad, Yuuki lo logro y consiguió la habilidad de nado, que le permitía aguantar más la respiración, llevar más peso e ir más rápido en el agua

Cuando el bote fue terminado, las hermanas volvieron para verlo

–es hermoso Asuna, me alegra por ti –dijo Yuuki

–Debes estar orgullosa –dijo Ran

–gracias pero no lo habríamos hecho si ustedes –dijo Sonriendo Asuna

–no fue nada –dijeron las hermanas

El chico de pelo negro se quedó en una esquina viendo el bote en silencio

–es una de los mejores botes que he hecho, cuídelo bien

–claro, abuelo

Luego de eso Kirito se vio obligado a remar el bote, mientras que las chicas miraban la ciudad

Al ver la actitud de los demás barqueros NPC se le asigno la misión de volver con el carpintero, que les informo que el gremio aguadores, estaba actuando raro y si querían saber más debían seguir a uno de los buques de transporte, antes de empezar con esta misión el grupo fue a comer algo, como celebración por el nuevo bote, pero hubo un alboroto en dirección donde habían dejado el bote de Asuna, era los líderes de los gremios principales que estaban peleando por quien examinaría primero el extraño bote que habían encontrado

–Que haremos si intentan saber si pueden romperlo –dijo preocupada Asuna

–No lo sé, podríamos tratar de escapar –dijo Kirito

Antes que se pusieran de acuerdo Ran avanzo en dirección del bote

–disculpen, veo que les llamo la atención el bote –dijo educadamente Ran

–¿es tuyo Ran? –pregunto Lind

–no, pero puedo decirle como crear uno

–¿crear? –Dijeron ambos líderes

–si, por esa dirección hay un viejo artillero, donde les darán la misión para fabricar uno, es bastante simple solo reúnan grasa de oso y talen algunos árboles, luego pasare los detalles completos a Argo

–gracias por la información Ran, nos vemos luego

El gran grupo se disperso

–Eso fue grandioso, no espere que entendieran –dijo Kirito

–nee–chan es muy buena hablando

–parece que ellos la respetan –dijo Asuna

–bien creo que es hora de continuar con la misión –dijo Kirito

Luego de ese pequeño percance, encontraron uno de los buques de transporte y lo siguieron hasta su guarida, todo indicaba que sería una misión de sigilo, para reunir información, por lo cual debieron separarse cuando vieron a los humanos negociar con los elfos caídos, luego de reunir la información sobre un posible ataque en cinco días

Pasaron unos días y ya se había encontrado el jefe de campo, Biceps Archelon una enorme tortuga de dos cabeza

Antes de la incursión para derrotar al jefe de campo, Yuuki descubrió que podía crear una nueva espada con unos materiales raro que tenía, la hoja acuática, una espada con la hoja de color carmesí, creado con la empuñadura de madera de Nerius el Treant Maligno, y la hoja era la aleta de la extraña criatura que los había atacado apenas llegaron al piso, era una espada bastante ligera y con la habilidad de nadar que había subido, podía pelear tranquilamente bajo el agua, no era linda pero bastante útil

.

Biceps Archelon no era un gran problemas sus ataques no provocaban mucho daño, y si se usaban los botes como escudos, los jugadores no recibían sus ataques, lo único problemático era la carga que usaba, que era capaz de voltear un bote, y dejar indefensos a los ocupantes

Además que al estar sobre los botes y al ser un jefe con bastante vida apenas podían provocarle daños a su vida, aun con las armas de Asuna y Ran

–esto está tardando mucho –dijo Yuuki agobiada

–tranquila Yuuki–chan, ya encontraremos una oportunidad –dijo Asuna

–que estas planeando Yuu –dijo Ran mirándola fijamente

–creo que se cómo causar un gran daño –dijo con una sonrisa

–Qué quieres hacer Yuuki –dijo Kirito

Yuuki se desequipo su peto de cuero negro y se lanzó al agua

–Qué haces Yuuki–chan –dijo Asuna

–Tranquilos, sabe lo que hace –dijo Ran

–Está bien –dijo más tranquila

–solo cubrámosla, para que el jefe no la note –dijo Ran

–De acuerdo, confiare en ustedes aunque piense que es una locura –dijo Kirito mientras manejaba el bote

Yuuki nado sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia y apuñalo a la tortuga gigante donde creyó que era su punto más blando, que era entre el caparazón y su cuello

Todos se sorprendieron cuando Biceps Archelon grito de dolor y su vida bajo enormemente, luego el comenzó a buscar algo debajo del agua

–Vayamos a ayudarla –dijo Asuna

–si

El bote Tindel se acercó y sus tripulantes atacaron para llamar la atención de la tortuga de dos cabezas, esto lo aprovecho Yuuki para subir a una de sus piernas y trepar hasta el caparazón de Biceps Archelon

–Miren ahí arriba –dijeron unos jugadores

–como llego hasta ahí

Yuuki estaba haciendo equilibrio sobre la tortuga, cuando el jefe se dio cuenta intento sacársela de encima sacudiéndose violetamente, al estar distraído en Yuuki, la incursión aprovecho para atacar con gran fuerza

Solo le quedaba una barra de vida al jefe tortuga quien con moviéndose con fuerza alejo a los botes y logro que Yuuki perdiera el equilibrio, antes que la chica cayera logro apuñalar con su espada la cabeza del jefe, provocando que se confunda

–ah, eso estuvo cerca –dijo colgada

–Ahora kirito –grito Ran

–bien

Kirito incrusto el ariete de la Tindel en el costado de la tortuga y el daño provocado elimino lo último que tenia de vida, al desaparecer Yuuki cayó al agua

–Necesitas transporte –dijo Kirito

–creo que si –dijo sonriendo

–vamos sube loca –dijo Kirito

–Bien hecho Yuu –dijo Ran dándole su mano para subir al bote

–jeje, gracias

–estuviste genial Yuuki–chan

Con la mazmorra abierta, los líderes de los gremios entraron rápidamente, otros jugadores volvieron debido al cansancio y que tenían que reparar sus armas, el grupo de cuatro personas decidió volver otro día, y fueron a festejar su victoria

.

El 24 de diciembre había llegado y con la mazmorra abierta, todos celebraban, este fue el momento cuando el grupo nuevamente se separó, ya que Kirito tenía una sorpresa para Asuna, y las hermanas querían quedarse a celebrar la navidad juntas en la Ciudad

La sorpresa además tenía que ver con la misión elfica y era un una fortaleza elfa oscura, Kirito no sabía cómo recibirían a las hermanas que la habían abandonado, igual ellas querían pasar navidad solas para hablar sobre su vida

Las dos estaban solas en la habitación que habían alquilado

–Ya es noche buena –dijo algo triste Yuuki

–sí, que rápido pasa el tiempo –dijo de la misma manera Ran

–En estos momentos, ya habrán puesto los adornos –dijo Yuuki

–seguramente, papa compro el árbol

–sí, y mama habrá cocinado sus galletas, como me gustaría comer una –dijo sonriendo

–a mí también

–Extraño mucho a nuestro padres –dijo triste mirando el suelo

–Lo se Yuu, pero debemos ser fuerte como nos decía papa –dijo Ran tocando el hombro de su hermana

–Sí, seré fuerte, por ellos –dijo sonriendo

–eso es, además estamos juntas

–si nee–chan

–Recuerdas el año pasado –dijo con una sonrisa Ran

–Sí, la comida de mama –dijo Recordando

–los fuegos artificiales, que trajo papa

–también recuerdo los cueto que nos contaban

–y los villancicos navideños

Ran se levantó y abrió su menú

–a nuestros padres no les gustaría que estuviéramos tristes –dijo mientras buscaba algo

–¿eh?

–compre este pastel en el pueblo, comamos

–está bien nee–chan

–no es tan bueno como el de nuestra madre, pero servirá

–sí, me gustaría comer su comida

–a mí también pero no podemos hacer nada, aunque escuche que hay una habilidad de cocina

–¿cocina?

–sí, pero es muy difícil de subirla

–Ya veo –dijo pensativa

Ellas se quedaron hablando sobre su familia durante un tiempo más

–hay que descansar, mañana tendríamos que dirigirnos a la aldea cerca de la mazmorra, para reunir información

–sí, nee–chan, ellos confían en nosotros, no podemos fallarles

–claro Yuu, te prometo que superaremos este juego y nos reuniremos con ellos

–si nee–chan yo también me esforzaré

Antes de dormir Yuuki nerviosamente se acercó a su hermana

–¿Qué pasa Yuu? ¿no puedes dormir? –dijo preocupada

–no ¿crees que podría dormir contigo hoy? –dijo tímidamente

–Claro Yuu –dijo haciéndose a un lado

–buenas noche nee–chan

–duerme bien Yuu

Las dos hermanas durmieron abrazadas

La mañana siguiente lo primero que hicieron fue crear un bote, por fortuna le habían quedado algunos materiales desde que ayudaron a Asuna

El diseño era simple no tenía nada especial, era de dos pasajeros de color morado con rojo, no tenía arma, pero estaba hecho de madera noble y la grasa del rey de los osos, y su nombre era rosario en honor a su madre

Mientras esperaban que se terminara fueron a conseguir experiencia del bosque cercano

Cuando su bote estaba listo, y ya estaban preparadas, se dirigieron a la aldea de Usco, el camino no fue difícil, fueron atacados criaturas acuáticas pero Yuuki se podía encargar fácilmente de ellas, por fortuna estos enemigos acuáticos no solían tener mucha vida, ese día llegaron a la aldea donde comenzaron aceptar misiones y completarlas para ver si había información sobre el jefe de piso, pero lo única información que obtenían era sobre la mazmorra

El día siguiente comenzaron con la exploración de la mazmorra que en sectores estaba cubierta de agua, en el primer nivel se encontraron con cangrejos y tortugas que no eran un problema ya que eran bastante lentos, en los siguientes niveles se encontraron con algunos renacuajos murloc, que eran bastante divertido pelear con ellos, pero si te rodeaban estabas en problemas, mientras más arriba estaban de la torre, más seco estaba el ambiente, con esto el 27 de diciembre a la mañana se encontró la entrada de la sala del jefe

En la aldea de Urso se celebró la reunión de estrategia que lideraba kibaou junto con su gremio

–bien esta mañana mi grupo encontró la sala del jefe, y queremos que esta tarde, lo derrotemos

–No es muy pronto, ni siquiera sabemos cómo es –dijo Egil

–Según la guía de estrategia, el jefe es un hipogrifo –dijo Lind

–exacto, aunque no me gusta creer en ese libro, no hemos encontrado pruebas de lo contrario –dijo Kibaou

–es cierto, la mazmorra en cada nivel más alto se iba secando, seguramente preparado para el jefe volador –dijo Lind

–bien quedando en claro esto, pensamos llevar varios usuarios de lanza con armadura pesada, con eso podremos contrarrestar su vuelo y su habilidad de tirar ráfagas

Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon

–bien si estamos de acuerdo saldremos en unas horas preparasen –dijo Kibaou

–esperen no esperaremos al grupo de Kirito y Asuna –dijo Ran

–Les enviamos un mensaje, ellos fueron los que no vinieron a la reunión es su problema –dijo Lind

–deben estar ocupados con la misiones elficas, ¿no los esperaremos? –dijo Agil

–Si quieren luchar, nos verán en la entrada de la sala del jefe, pero lo dudo si no vinieron a la reunión –dijo Lind

–Está bien –dijo Agil

–esperemos que lleguen a tiempo –dijo Yuuki en voz baja

Todos se prepararon para el asalto, y Argo poco antes que la incursión saliera le envió un mensaje avisando a Kirito y Asuna

El grupo subió la torre rápidamente, luego de entrar a la sala, las hogueras se encendieron revelando al jefe del piso, y no era un hipogrifo como decía la guía, era Wythege el Hipocampo y estaba en un pequeño arroyo artificial

–oigan no deberíamos retirarnos, este no es el jefe que decía la guía –dijo Agil alarmado

–no digas tonterías, ahora es más fácil que antes, solo míralo su espacio es limitado –Dijo burlonamente Kibaou mientras se acercaba

–Bien continuaremos con la estrategia –grito Lind

Los grupo se acercaron esperando una victoria fácil, pero el jefe lanzo una habilidad de ola, que los agarro por sorpresa

–vaya veo que tiene algunos trucos –dijo Kibaou

–Yuu atenta, esto no será tan fácil como parece –dijo Ran en voz baja

–si nee–chan

Cuando todo el grupo estaba en formación, de repente las puertas detrás de ellos se cerraron de golpe

–¿eh que ocurre?

Sorpresa fue la reacción de todos

Luego Wythege el Hipocampo dio un grito mientras apuntaba al cielo, y giraba sobre sí mismo como haciendo una danza, de repente toda la sala se comenzó a llenarse de agua

–¿eh, agua? –dijo confundió Lind

–Rápido abran las puertas –Grito Ran alarmada

–no se abren

–Que, no puede ser –dijo Lind

–estamos en problemas –dijo Agil

Cuando el agua de la sala llego lo suficiente alto como para asustarse, kibaou y su gremio comenzaron a lanzar las frutas salvavidas que habían acaparado

–tomen esto, luego me lo agradecerán –dijo Kibaou fríamente

–Yuu estas preparada

–sí, nee–chan

El combate era complicado cuando ellos querían acercarse para atacar, el jefe lanzaba una ola de agua que los alejaba, y lo que conseguían pasarla aun debían cuidarse de su ataque con la cola o aletas, que aunque causaban un daño leve el problema era que los empujaba hacia atrás, por suerte las habilidades del Wythege eran más molestas que dañinas

Yuuki con su habilidad de nadar y su espada acuática, podía esquivar sus ataque, y dar sus propios ataques al hipocampo, pero había una habilidad que ella no podía esquivar, era un remolino que Wythege creaba, y succionaba a todos a su alrededor, aunque solo causaba un pequeño daño

–maldición no podemos dañarlo si no podemos acercarnos –maldijo Kibaou

–Yuu estas bien

–sí, pero no me deja acercarme, y no puedo lanzar mis cuchillos porque los bloquea con el agua

–lo sé, pero no podemos rendirnos

Paso casi una hora luego de que el combate con el jefe había comenzado, las puertas de la sala se abrieron, y el agua de la sala se escapó arrastrando a varios de los jugadores hacia afuera

–Veo que llegaste, aunque algo tarde –dijo Egil que fue arrastrado

–lo siento pero trajimos algo de ayuda –dijo Kirito

Todos los jugadores de la incursión se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a los dos NPC que los acompañaban

–Como trajiste a esos dos –dijo Agil sorprendido

–Larga historia, pero nos ayudaran contra el jefe –dijo Kirito

Ran se enderezo, luego de ser arrastradas por la corriente y quedar en el suelo

–no, no necesitamos la ayuda de NPC, Kirito

Dijo Ran mientras estaba apoyada en su espada

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras de Ran, ya que esos dos NPC podrían facilitar la lucha contra el jefe y además lo podrían usar como escudo

–¿nee–chan?

–pero Ran, lo más importante es derrotar al jefe –dijo Asuna

–por eso mismo, si nosotros solos no podemos derrotar este jefe, como podríamos seguir adelante

–¿eh?

–vamos chicos, levántense somos la línea delantera, nosotros representamos a los jugadores que confían en nosotros, tenemos que ganar por nuestro honor de gamers y por todos los jugadores que creen que nosotros pasaremos el juego

–Tienes razón Ran , vamos chicos arriba –dijo Lind mientras se ponía de pie

–no dejare que un caballito de mar, me avergüence –dijo Kibaou

–nee–chan estoy contigo

–vamos, luchemos por las personas que confían en nosotros

Todos gritaron emocionados

–esperen, alguien tiene que quedarse para abrir la puerta cuando se llene de agua –dijo Asuna

Ya que todos estaban muy emocionados por las palabras de Ran, y nadie se quería quedar afuera de la batalla, nadie de la línea delantera se ofreció

–yo me encargare de esa misión –dijo Argo

–bien te lo encargo Argo–san

–claro comandante Ran

Ran no contesto solo volvió la mirada al jefe

Los jugadores cargaron contra el jefe, él quiso frenar su avance lanzando una ola de agua

–yo me encargo

Dijo Yuuki lanzando unos cuchillos, que impactaron en la cabeza del hipocampo anulando su habilidad

Al ver que el jefe se confundió el grupo de asalto se animó más y ataco ferozmente

–No sabía que los humanos, tenían líderes así –dijo kizmel

–esas dos chicas hacen un gran equipo ¿Cómo se llaman? –dijo el vizconde

–Son Yuuki y Ran, son nuestras amigas –dijo Asuna

–De verdad, que son un gran equipo –dijo Kirito

–ya veo porque confiaban tanto en sus aliados, con esas compañeras tan poderosas y con su habilidad para animar a las tropas, van a llegar muy lejos –dijo el Vizconde

–creo que tienes razón –dijo Kirito

–¿Por qué la del pelo violeta le dice nee–chan? –pregunto Kizmel

–Son hermanas, es una forma de decirlo en nuestro idioma –dijo sonriendo Asuna

–ya veo son bastantes parecidas ¿entonces son gemelas? –dijo el vizconde

–Si –dijo Asuna

–si nos disculpan, creo que debemos unirnos a la batalla, vamos Asuna

–tienes razón, no podemos dejarle todo el trabajo a Ran–san y Yuuki–chan

Ellos dos se unieron a la batalla, aunque ya casi terminaba, ya que el grupo de asalto pareciera que tenían un buff, en ataque y velocidad, pero solo estaban sumamente animados, pelearon como nunca lo habían hecho antes

.

–Esa chica me recuerda a mi hermana Tindel –dijo Kizmel en voz baja

–es verdad

–solo que ella es una luchadora, y mi hermana solo tenía la habilidad de herboristería

–tu hermana era muy buena con su daga, no la subestimes

–¿enserio?

–además esa chica es muy parecida a ti también, son como el reflejo de ustedes dos pero humanas

–supongo que tienes razón

–me habría gustado tener su ayuda en nuestra batalla

–si es verdad

–serian grandes elfas oscuras

–creo que sería hora de irnos vizconde

–tienes razón, vámonos no tenemos nada que hacer aquí

Kizmel vio a las dos hermanas por última vez con una sonrisa

Poco después Wythege el Hipocampo se desfragmento en polígonos azules, luego del ataque en conjunto de Ran y Yuuki

–Lo logramos nee–chan –dijo abrazándola

–si Yuu –dijo correspondiendo el abrazo

–Un gran aplauso para Ran y Yuuki las salvadoras de esta batalla

Todos los jugadores comenzaron a alabar a las hermanas

Cuando la batalla termino Ran y Yuuki subieron solas al nuevo piso, Asuna y Kirito volvieron a buscar su bote, con el bote que las hermanas les prestaron

.

.

.

**para responder a las dos hermanas Konno no se enamoraran de Kirito, ademas que por ahora no habrá romance**


	6. Capitulo Cinco: Corazón Helado

Piso 26

.

Han pasado mucho tiempo desde que se completó el piso cuatro gracias a las dos hermanas

En los siguientes pisos las cosas serían igual, con los gremios Dragon Knights Brigade y Aincrad Liberation Squad, liderando los asaltos contra los jefes y siendo los gremios más poderosos

En una de las luchas contra el jefe apareció un jugador con una espada y un gran escudo que era líder de un gremio nuevo, por su liderazgo, la fuerza y determinación que mostraba, muchos jugadores se unían a él, haciendo crecer rápidamente su gremio

Luego de la lucha del piso quince, el líder del gremio Heathcliff le propuso a Asuna que se uniera a su gremio, ella luego de pensarlo acepto y convenció a Ran para que también se uniera, Yuuki por su parte prefirió seguir estando sin un gremio, ya que sentía que la ataría no dejándola ir donde ella quisiera

Luego de esas dos incorporaciones, el gremio escalo a lo más alto, convirtiéndose en el mejor de Swort Art Online

Heathcliff al saber lo que ambas habían hecho en piso anteriores quiso darle a ambas un rango alto para que pudieran liderar en los asaltos, pero Ran lo rechazo y solo se quedó como ayudante de Asuna que se convirtió en la vice comandante

Actualmente los jugadores del frente se encontraban en el piso 26, las cosas se tomaron con más calma ya que la lucha contra el jefe del piso 25 cambio las cosas, el jefe era mucho más difícil que el anterior, muchos murieron en esa batalla, y ALS que fue el que obtuvo mayores bajas volvieron a los pisos inferiores para reunir a más jugadores para que se unan a su gremio debilitado

.

Este piso era algo frio, tenía un clima de tundra y su ciudad principal era Snoweel

Una chica de pelo violeta salió de la posada luego de comer algo, preparada paro seguir su camino

–creo que es hora que vaya de cacería –dijo Yuuki con una sonrisa

Ella se dirigió al lugar de cacería que había encontrado hace unos días, era bastante apartado, pero aceleraba mucho la obtención de experiencia, al llegar al lugar vio que otro jugador estaba farmeando

–tal parece hoy tengo competencia

Dijo Yuuki mientras veía como el otro jugador esquivaba el ataque de un gran oso de color blanco como la nieve

La mayoría de enemigos de este piso eran animales que en el mundo real viven en zonas heladas, pero eran más grandes, además nadie había investigado las zonas más heladas donde se creía que los enemigos serían más peligrosos

Luego del que el jugador matara al último oso, Yuuki decidió bajar al lugar para hablar con el chico de pelo negro

–hey Kirito

Al escuchar la voz de la chica, el chico se dio la vuelta

–¿eh? Yuuki que sorpresa verte –dijo sonriendo levemente

–¿Qué has estado haciendo en este tiempo? –dijo la chica animada

–no mucho solo juntando experiencia, ¿y tú? –dijo Kirito luego de guardar su arma

–bueno estuve conociendo el pueblo y los alrededores

–ya veo ¿conocías este lugar?

–lo encontré hace unos días, pero no estuve mucho tiempo

–oh, este lugar es genial, desde que lo encontré, subí algunos niveles

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevas hoy?

–eh, bueno solo un par de horas –dijo tímidamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza

–¿un par de horas? Pero si eso es muy temprano –dijo sorprendida

–es el mejor momento, no hay nadie –dijo algo nervioso

–que no te afecta el frio, a esa hora es cuando más helado esta

–mientras me mantenga en movimiento no hay problema

–sigues estando igual de obsesionado con subir niveles –dijo de manera cansada

–¿acaso no estás en este lugar por lo mismo?

–bueno si, pero voy al extremo como tú –dijo con los ojos cerrados

–bien entiendo, porque no continuas mientras descanso un momento

–me parece bien

Kirito se retiró un poco para sentarse, mientras que Yuuki se preparaba para los enemigos que pronto volverían a aparecer

–bien es momento de comenzar –dijo la chica sacando su espada

Pronto unos osos aparecieron y apenas Yuuki entro en su campo de visión rugieron y se abalanzaron contra ella, pero no fue un problema para Yuuki que rápidamente los esquivo para luego contratacar con su espada, la lucha siguió sin ningún problema, pero como Yuuki no tenía prisa por acabar con los osos se terminaron juntando muchos de ellos y aunque ella no recibió un golpe directo, Kirito termino distrayendo a algunos para prevenir un problema mayor

–gracias Kirito, creo que se me salió de las manos –dijo sonriendo

–es raro que tardaras tanto en acabar con esos osos

–es que quería entrar en calor en esta pelea, pero no calcule bien el tiempo de reaparición

–no debes confiarte, eso podría ser mortal

–sí, si lo sé, porque no vamos a tomar un pequeño descanso, ahí –dijo señalando una zona alejada

–está bien

Los dos fueron a sentarse algo alejado del sitio

Yuuki abrió su inventario y saco un termo

–Ten toma como agradecimiento –dijo ofreciéndole una bebida caliente

–gracias –dijo tomando el recipiente

Kirito luego de tomar un sorbo

–¿aún está caliente? –dijo sorprendido

–no me digas que no compraste el termo en el pueblo

–No suelo revisar mucho los mercaderes, por cierto esto también lo venden ahí –dijo señalando la bebida

–si, en unos de los restaurantes

–ya veo –dijo viendo la bebida

–si quieres te puedo llevar cuando volvamos

–tal vez luego

–bien, oye ya que estamos aquí, que te parece si formamos un grupo –dijo sonriendo

–no veo problema

–bien

Yuuki abrió su menú y envió una solicitud de grupo, Kirito la acepto

–Creo que es hora que continuemos cazando –dijo Kirito

–si

Los dos siguieron matando a los osos que aparecían, no tenían demasiados problemas ya que ambos eran rápidos y podían esquivar los ataques sin mucha dificultad

–creo que está bien por ahora –dijo un cansado Kirito

–sí, ya conseguí lo que buscaba –dijo Yuuki mirando su inventario

–¿buscabas algo? –dijo confundido

–solo estaba reuniendo materiales

–¿para que?

–un sastre me dijo que si le llevo piel de oso, podría hacerme un nuevo abrigo

–ya veo, te servirá en este piso frio

–esa es la razón, si tienes suficiente también podrías hacerte uno

–eh, no se

–si te preocupa el color, él puede teñirlo con sus tintes

–no te ocultare que es una razón, pero creo que me quedare con este lo mejore bastante y creo que me servirá para este piso

–Entiendo, que dices si volvemos al pueblo para comer algo caliente –dijo soriendo

–es una gran idea –dijo sonriendo

Los dos caminaron de regreso a la ciudad de Snoweel. Llegaron cuando poco antes de que anocheciera cuando el clima era más frio, una vez llegaron se dirigieron a uno de los restaurantes

–Este piso está bien, pero cuando anochece es bastante frio –dijo Yuuki mientras se abrazaba a sí misma para calentarse

–sí, tienes razón, no es muy recomendable quedarse hasta tarde en las zonas de caza

–Claro, y eso que nosotros no sufrimos mucho gracias a nuestros abrigos –dijo tocando su abrigo morado

–sí, este piso es horrible para los jugadores pesados –dijo en tono bajo

–claro he escuchado que la nieve les impide moverse con libertad, aparte que sufren más el frio con sus corazas de metal –dijo algo preocupad

–no olvides los zorros de las nieves, esos son complicados –dijo con los ojos cerrados

–lo había olvidado, un solo error con esos zorros puede significar la muerte para ellos

Los dos ordenaron unas sopas que los ayudaría a entrar en calor

–Entonces piensas ¿cambiar tu abrigo? –dijo Kirito curioso

–sí, aunque le tengo aprecio, creo que es hora de cambiar –dijo mirando su abrigo

–si uno quiere mejorar tiene que desprenderse de algunas cosas –dijo en tono bajo

–Supongo que tienes razón –dijo mirando el suelo

–Pasa algo –dijo preocupado

–no es solo que este abrigo me lo dio mi hermana luego que se uniera al gremio

–Ya veo, has sabido algo de ella en estos días –dijo curioso

–sí, cuando ella tiene un momento libre, me busca para que hablemos –dijo sonriendo

–están muy ocupadas, ¿no? –dijo Kirito

–ellos se toman muy en serio el despeje de los pisos, y aún más desde que se unieron Asuna y mi hermana, supongo que gracias a eso es que hemos avanzado tan rápido –dijo con una sonrisa

–nunca pensé que ambas se unirían al gremio más poderoso –dijo Kirito sorprendido en voz baja

Kirito se quedó viendo a Yuuki fijamente

–¿Qué pasa? –dijo confundida

–nada solo pensaba, nunca me dijiste porque no te uniste al gremio, supongo que te lo propusieron –dijo pensativo

–por el momento no quiero pertenecer a uno, me gusta jugar libremente

–te entiendo, me pasa lo mismo, aunque algún día se terminara

–lo sé, como jugadores solitarios, no sabemos cuánto tiempo nos podremos mantener seguros y con un buen progreso

–¿cuándo ese momento llegue, te unirás con tu hermana?

–no quiero pensar en eso, aún falta mucho para que las cosas sean de verdad difíciles, ahora me concentrare en el presente

–ya veo

Cuando ambos terminaron su cena, ordenaron un té para seguir hablando

–oye ya que somos equipo, que te parece si mañana luego que mi abrigo esté listo, comenzamos con la búsqueda del jefe de campo –dijo con una gran sonrisa

–¿quieres encontrar el jefe de campo? –dijo sorprendido

–¿porque no? será divertido pelear con él, los últimos fueron encontrados por los gremios

–supongo, pero no te estas adelantando un poco

–pensaba explorar un poco más, pero si somos nos será más fácil el camino

–creo que tienes razón, según la información, hay una aldea algo alejada de la ciudad

–Pensaba en eso, debe de ser un lugar con muchas misiones e información –dijo Yuuki

–aun así tenemos que tener cuidado, no sabemos los enemigos que encontraremos cuando nos alejemos de la ciudad

–no es como que solos nosotros dos pelearemos contra el jefe, solo quiero verlo

–está bien, mañana iremos al siguiente pueblo

–bien

Poco después ambos se fueron a los cuartos que habían alquilados para pasar la noche

Al día siguiente se encontraron en la entrada de la posada

–hola Kirito, como dormiste –pregunto

–bien, y tu –dijo estirándose

–igualmente, las camas de este piso son cómodas

–sí, bien donde está el sastre que hablaste ayer –dijo mirándola a los ojos

–Él está en la plaza central –dijo señalando la dirección

–vamos entonces

.

Pasaron algunas horas desde que salieron de la ciudad

–Creo que está bien, pero me siento algo rara con llevarlo –decía mirando su nuevo abrigo

–¿a que te refieres? –dijo confundido

–no sé, creo que es porque no suelo llevar equipo de color blanco

–porque no le pediste que lo tiñera

–si lo hacía habría perdido su estadística de camuflaje aumentado en la nieves –dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero

–no sabía que tenía esa estadística, puede ser muy útil –dijo sonriendo

–sí, me tendré que acostumbrar a estar de blanco

–Supongo, te queda bien y tiene buenas estadísticas –dijo mirándola de lado

–gracias

Los dos siguieron caminando, peleando con cada enemigo que se encontraban en el camino hasta que llegaron al pueblo de Winter

–Llegamos –dijo Kirito

–Estaba más alejada de lo que creí –dijo algo cansada Yuuki

–sí, es algo tarde que tal si hacemos algunas misiones cerca de aquí y lo dejamos hasta mañana –dijo Kirito algo cansado

–estoy de acuerda

Ambos recorrieron el pueblo en busca de misiones

Caminando por el pueblo, Yuuki encontró a un señor mayor con un signo de pregunta en su cabeza

–hola señor, necesita ayuda con algo –dijo educadamente

–Viajero si estás buscando algo que hacer yo puedo ayudarte –contesto el hombre mayor

–que necesita –dijo para activar la misión

–tráeme nueve colas de zorro de las nieves y te recompensare

–Kirito mira, hay una misión de cazar a zorros de las nieves, no es muy lejos –llamo Yuuki a su compañero

–déjame ver, uh si supongo que será una buena forma de terminar el día

–vamos entonces

.

Ambos estaban en el lugar donde reaparecían los zorros

–Yuuki cuidado, va a lanzar la ventisca

–no te preocupes, yo me encargo

El zorro de nieve no era un enemigo peligroso por sí solo, el problema era que solía venir en manada, además que sus mordidas podían provocar el estado de congelado y cuando agitaban sus colas podían lanzar una pequeña ventisca que hacia perder el equilibrio o tirando a los jugadores

Yuuki lanzo unos cuchillos para anular su ventisca, mientras que Kirito luchaba con otros dos zorros

Luego de eso Yuuki lo remato con un preciso corte, y Kirito pudo deshacerse de sus enemigos con un Vertical Arc

–¿te dieron alguna? –pregunto Yuuki guardando se espada

–déjame ver, una sola ¿y a ti? –pregunto Kirito

–no me dieron

–solo nos falta una para terminar

–Tendremos que seguir buscando –dijo sonriendo

Poco después fueron atacados por tres zorros más, los cuales no fueron problema, apenas comenzó el combate Yuuki uso su habilidad de carga Rage Spike para matar a uno de ellos, cuando quedaron uno contra uno, no paso mucho hasta que los zorros fueran derrotados

–ya termine ¿y tú? –dijo Yuuki

–También, volvamos que ya es tarde –dijo Kirito

–la misión se alargó más de lo que pensé –dijo cansada Yuuki

–la misiones de juntar materiales siempre dependen de la suerte –dijo para luego bostezar

–tienes razón, por suerte lo logramos hoy –dijo Yuuki sonriendo

–sí, claro

Ambos llegaron al pueblo, cansados por la misión

–Oye Kirito –dijo frotándose los ojos

–que pasa Yuuki

–te parece si la entregamos mañana, estoy cansada –dijo bostezando

–si yo también, comamos algo para ir a dormir

–está bien –dijo cansada

.

Al día siguiente, ambos se volvieron a encontrar para desayunar

–Buenos días Kirito –dijo animada

–hola Yuuki, veo que despertaste bien

–sip

–ya quieres entregar la misión

–claro, vamos

Una vez llegaron con el anciano

–volvieron, dígame consiguieron lo que les pedí

–Aquí tiene –dijo Yuuki con una sonrisa

–gracias, me gustaría seguir teniendo su ayuda

–¿más misiones? ¿Qué hacemos Kirito?

–creo que continuar, no me gusta dejar las misiones incompletas

–si a mí tampoco me gusta –dijo en voz baja –claro que lo ayudaremos señor –dijo dulcemente

–gracias, verán lo que quiero hacer es un amuleto para que el invierno sea más leve este año

–que necesita

–me ayudaría si me traen algunas garras y orejas de los grandes osos

–bien ya volveremos

Ambos se retiraron un poco

–Parece que es una cadena de misión, puede que nos lleve un tiempo –dijo Kirito cruzado de brazo

–Eso parece –dijo sonriendo nerviosamente

–deberíamos prepararnos

–bien, que tal si nos encontramos en la salida en una hora

–bien, nos vemos

.

–Debo darme prisa para terminar no falta mucho –decía Yuuki en voz baja

En la salida esta Kirito apoyado contra una pared esperando

–Kirito lo siento, tarde más de lo que pensé

–No pasa nada, lo importante es estar bien preparado –dijo caminando al lado de la chica

–Gracias por entender, vamos que ya perdimos mucho tiempo –dijo yendo a la salida

–voy detrás

Paso un tiempo hasta que encontraron algunos osos gigantes, como la última vez no fueron un problema para ellos, lo más peligroso de esos enemigos era su carga, pero antes de usarla bajaban la cabeza y en ese momento perdían de vista el objetivo, y Yuuki aprovechaba para lanzarles algunos cuchillos, o Kirito usaba una habilidad para bloquearlos

Yuuki acababa de matar al último oso que le faltaban

–ya está, tengo los objetos

–que bien estoy agotado

–yo también, ¿quieres tomar un descanso?

–no, volvamos, seguramente nos dará otro encargo

–bien, entonces démonos prisa

–qué te parece si comemos luego de entregar la misión –dijo Kirito

–¿ya tienes hambre? –pregunto Yuuki

–ya debe ser más de medio día

Yuuki abrió su menú para ver la hora

–Tienes razón, no me di cuenta del tiempo –dijo sorprendida

–ya ves

–qué bueno que traje esto –dijo sonriendo

Ella comenzó a tocar su menú

–¿Qué haces? –dijo confundido

–espera un momento

De pronto una cesta hecha de madera fina cubierta con una tela apareció en la mano de Yuuki

–¿una cesta? –pensó confundido

Yuuki metió la mano en la cesta y saco algo

–Ten toma –dijo ofreciéndole un sándwich

–¿eh? ¿Un sándwich?

–sí, los prepare antes de que saliéramos, dijiste que tenías hambre ¿no?

–sí, gracias –dijo Kirito tomando el sándwich

Yuuki saco otro para ella

–oye está bastante bueno –dijo luego de probarlo

–qué bueno que te gusto –dijo sonriendo

–¿Dónde los compraste? –dijo curioso

–yo los prepare, decidí aprender la habilidad de cocina –dijo con una sonrisa

–no me esperaba que tuvieras una de esas habilidades

–tenía que hacer algo con los ingredientes que me soltaban los mob

–espera eso quiere decir que

–sí, ese sándwich lo hice con la carne que me soltaron los zorros de ayer

–eso sí que es una sorpresa

–sí, mi hermana también se sorprendió cuando le dije

–¿y donde cocinas? ¿Compraste una casa?

–la entreno cuando alquilo alguna casa con cocina

–Ya veo –dijo mientras terminaba su sándwich

–¿quieres otro?

–Claro –dijo feliz

–veo que te gusto

–no pensé que la carne de zorro fuera tan buena

–si, lo intente con la de oso, pero es bastante grasuda y dura

–ya veo

Poco después llegaron al pueblo

–bien, vayamos a entregar la misión

–si

Como ambos pensaron las misiones del anciano eran de una cadena de misiones, cada vez que completaban una él les daba algo de información del lugar

Al día siguiente, los dos estaban hablando sobre las misiones

–No son misiones algo aburridas –dijo Yuuki algo cansada

–parecen que casi todas son de búsqueda

–además nos hace perder el tiempo, porque no nos pidió que buscáremos al mismo la flor y el agua –dijo Yuuki agobiada

–las cadena de misiones de búsqueda suelen ser así, te hacen ir de un sitio a otro

–lo bueno es que he juntado bastante ingredientes

–¿vas a preparar algo?

–me gustaría, pero la cocina que tomo prestada es algo incomoda

–qué tal si alquilas una casa, creo que nos quedaremos en este pueblo por un tiempo

–tal vez tengas razón

–Puedo ayudarte a buscarla si quieres –dijo sonriendo

–No será que solo quieres comer lo que cocino –dijo mirándolo fijamente

–no, no, no yo solo quiero ayudar a una amiga –dijo nervioso

–jajaja estaba bromeando, además no creo que mi cocina sea tan buena

–no digas eso, cocinas muy bien

–gracias, bueno si conseguimos la casa antes del anochecer preparare algo especial para ti –dijo Yuuki

–bien, entonces pongámonos en marcha

–por suerte no hay muchos jugadores interesados en este pueblo

Los dos estuvieron viendo las casas que se podían alquilar

–viste alguna que te intereso Yuuki

–estaban bien, pero la única que me gusto fue la ultima

–¿esa? –dijo confuso Kirito

–sí, es algo costosa, no –dijo Yuuki sonriendo levemente

–es bastante grande, debe ser para varias personas

–oye que te parece si la compartimos –dijo sonriendo

–eh

–vamos, si los dos la compartimos no será mucho, además podrías comer lo que cocine en la noche

Kirito comenzó a pensar en las alternativas, no se sentiría cómodo viviendo con una chica, aun cuando era una amiga, pero la opción de comer comida diferente lo tentaba

–Está bien –dijo de manera baja

–gracias Kirito

Luego de que ambos alquilaran la casa

–es bastante grande –dijo Yuuki mirando a su alrededor

–si

–que dices si entrenamos la cocina

–que harás

–estaba pensando en un guisado

–se oye delicioso

–no esperes mucho

.

–estuvo delicioso gracias Yuuki

–es gracias a la cocina, es más cómodo cuando la puedes usar libremente

–la carne que tenía no era la de zorro, verdad

–no esta vez use la de oso

–pues quedo bien

–gracias

–dejémoslo por hoy, ya es algo tarde para salir

–está bien

.

Al día siguiente

Los dos estaban entregando una misión

–Señor aquí tiene lo que nos pidió –dijo Yuuki educadamente

–gracias, señorita ahora podre terminar mi trabajo

–me alegro por usted

–con estos materiales podre crear un amuleto para mantener controlado el invierno –dijo con una sonrisa –eso si no interfiere Nine –dijo en voz baja

–¿Nine? ¿Quién es? –pregunto Yuuki

–no me hagan caso, hicieron mucho por mí, no puedo pedirles mas

–no será un problema señor, a quien se refería

–no espere que fueran tan fuertes, tal vez sea capaces de derrotar a Nine, está bien les contare

–gracias señor

–Nine Canto Helado, es un zorro que puede controlar los fríos vientos, aunque no es agresivo ha sido un problema para nuestro pueblo desde que apareció por primera vez, que dicen se enfrentaran a Nine

–suena interesante, no Kirito

–se escucha como si fuera el jefe de campo –dijo pensativo

–dijo que no es agresivo debe ser solo una especie de sub jefe

–tienes razón, aceptémosla

–gracias por aceptar, la derrota de este enemigo nos beneficiara a todos, incluso a ustedes en su misión de continuar avanzando, pero tengan cuidado es un enemigo escurridizo además de su control sobre el clima frio

.

Yuuki y Kirito emprendieron la búsqueda de Nine

–a que se refería el anciano cuando dijo que nos beneficiaria en avanzar –dijo Kirito

–¿será por el equipo? –dijo Yuuki

–no, no lo creo debe ser otra cosa

–tal vez nos dé información sobre la mazmorra

–puede ser

–esa es otra razón para que nos demos prisa en encontrarlo

–sí, nos dijo que suele aparecer por esta área, lo vez

–no, ¿será que otro equipo llego antes? –dijo Yuuki mirando a su alrededor

–no lo creo, sigamos debe estar algo escondido

–Kirito ven –dijo en voz baja

–que pasa, lo encontraste

–no, pero recuerda lo que dijo el señor

–qué cosa

–dijo que era escurridizo, tal vez tengamos que escondernos

–uh no sé, pero no perdemos nada intentándolo

Ambos fueron detrás de un árbol y usaron su habilidad de ocultamiento, unos momentos después algo comenzó a aparecer en una pequeña montaña, era un zorro más grande de los que hacían peleado, era un poco más bajo que un caballo, era de color blanco nieve y nueves hermosas colas se agitaban a su espalda, era un animal magnifico, con un aire de elegancia y poder que envidiaría cualquiera

–debe ser el, mira sus colas son hermosas –dijo en voz baja Yuuki

–ya veo porque no lo veíamos, es casi del color de la nieve

Nine comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, cuando miro en la dirección de Kirito se quedó quieto como si estuviera sorprendido

–parece que te vio, no hagas ningún movimiento, tratare de agarrarlo para que no escape

Kirito solo asintió con la cabeza levemente

Yuuki comenzó a moverse lentamente para rodear a NIne, pero el lanzo una bola de nieve en la dirección de Kirito, haciendo que su sigilo fallara

–me descubrió, bueno supongo que no queda de otra

Kirito saco rápidamente su espada, y se preparó para la pelea

Nine trato de escapar pero Yuuki lanzo unos cuchillos en sus patas traseras

–no me viste Nine –dijo sonriendo

Luego de recibir daño el curso del animal se convirtió en rojo y sus barras de vida aparecieron, debajo del nombre de "Nine canto helado"

–mira su vida, no será una batalla fácil –dijo Yuuki

–no te descuides

–claro

Nine al verse rodeado no sabía en donde comenzar a atacar, entonces el primero en moverse fue Kirito con su Rage Spike acorto en trecho que los separaba, impactando

Luego de eso, Nine salto para atrás y fijo a Kirito como su objetivo

–bien ya llame su atención, yo lo distraeré, Yuuki encárgate de hacerle daño

–entiendo

Luego de eso, Nine se lanzó contra Kirito, pero él lo bloqueo con su espada, mientras Nine estaba inmovilizado por Kirito, Yuuki aprovecho y corto el costado del jefe con un ataque horizontal, provocando que el saltara para atrás

–bien hecho Yuuki

Nine esta vez dio una especie de aullido que atrajo a unos zorros de nieves normales

–parece que pidió ayuda –dijo Yuuki

–si hay que tener cuidado desde ahora

Cinco zorros en total eran los que vinieron a auxiliar a Nine, dos de ellos se arrojaron contra Yuuki, mientras NIne y los otros tres peleaban contra Kirito

Yuuki no estaba teniendo mayores problemas, pero Kirito solo podía protegerse y esquivar los ataques de los numerosos enemigos

Una vez que Yuuki se libró de los zorros que la atacaban, fue a la ayuda de Kirito

–Kirito como estas

–no aguantare mucho

–ya voy

Yuuki corrió en dirección de la pelea y lanzo unos cuchillos para separar a los enemigos, esto le dio el tiempo a Kirito para poder atacar bajando casi toda la barra de vida de uno de los zorros, los demás dieron un salta hacia atrás

–gracias eso fue de ayuda

De repente Nine levanto sus nueve colas y un momento después los otros dos zorros que la acompañaban hicieron lo mismo

–Kirito cuidado parece el ataque de ventisca

Él se colocó en posición para aguantar el viento frio, pero esta vez fue mucho más fuerte que las veces anteriores, y el perdió el equilibrio cayendo en la nieve, quedando indefenso contra el zorro que quedaba libre

–Medición –dijo en el suelo

El zorro se lanzó para atacar directamente a Kirito, pero antes que llegara a su objetivo fue interceptado por Yuuki que acabo con lo que le quedaba de vida

–Vamos arriba –dijo rápidamente

–si gracias –dijo poniéndose de pie rápidamente

–esa ventisca fue diferente

–si, pareciera que viene de distintas direcciones –dijo Kirito

–después de todo dicen que controla los vientos, debe ser por eso

–no debemos dejar que lo vuelva a hacer

–bien, me encargare de llamar su atención esta vez, tu encárgate de acabar con uno de ellos –dijo Yuuki

–está bien, ten cuidado que esos zorros son más fuertes que los que nos encontramos antes

–yo también me di cuenta, bien comencemos

Yuuki corrió directamente contra los zorros, ellos estaban listos para recibirla pero ella cambio el rumbo dando un fuerte salto a uno de los lados, y lanzando unos cuchillos para que no la perdieran de vista, el truco dio resultado y los zorros perdieron de vista a Kirito que aprovecho el margen para cargar contra uno de ellos lanzándolo lejos

Por la presión de los ataque de Nine, Yuuki termino retrocediendo

–estas bien –dijo preocupado Kirito

–sí, solo es que es más rápido de lo que pensé

Al estar los dos juntos Nine comenzó a canalizar nuevamente su habilidad de ventisca junto con sus dos acompañantes

–cuidado

Yuuki lanzo unos cuchillos pero debido a la prisa solo le acertó a uno de los zorros, lo cual no bloqueo la habilidad

–sujétate

Fuertes vientos que venían de uno de los lados los golpeo a ambos dejándolos en el suelo, luego de eso los enemigos se prepararon para atacar, recibieron bastante daño pero lograron salir del asalto de los zorros

–eso estuvo cerca

–si

Ambos usaron unos cristales de recuperación para recuperar su PS perdido

Los zorros se prepararon para atacar nuevamente, esta vez Nine ataco a Kirito, mientras que los otros dos atacaban a Yuuki

–no me quedan muchos cuchillos

Dijo mientras lanzaba unos para acabar con uno de los zorros que quiso lanzar la ventisca el solo

–guárdalos

La pelea de Kirito con Nine estaba siendo complicada, el zorro era bastante rápido y podía esquivar los ataques de Kirito, pero él también era capaz de bloquear los ataques de Nine para no recibir mayores daños, en un intento para golpear de manera directa, Kirito logro ponerse en la espalda de Nine, pero cuando quiso realizar un corte, el zorro movió sus colas como si fueran látigos y golpeo a Kirito tirándolo a la nieve

Cuando quedo solo, el zorro que peleaba con Yuuki comenzó a alejarse un poco logrando que Yuuki lo siguiera, de pronto él se lanzó contra ella pero Yuuki lo recibió con un corte que acabo con su barra de vida, mientras los polígonos se dispersaban, Nine lanzo la mordida helada en la espalda de Yuuki, que recibió el ataque

–Yuuki –grito alarmado

Kirito se apresuró y golpeo a Nine en uno de sus costados lanzándolo lejos de Yuuki

–como estas

–algo entumida, pero no perdí mucho PS

–es normal que tengas frio, uso la habilidad de mordida helada, es sorprendente que no te hubieras congelado

–debe ser por el abrigo, me da resistencia al frio

–eso lo explica, ¿puedes ponerte de pie?

–si, acabemos con esta pelea

Nine se acababa de recuperar del ataque de Kirito, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para reponerse ya que Yuuki lanzo unos cuchillos que impactaron en su cabeza, y Kirito corrió para estar en uno de sus lados

Luego del intercambio de ataques por medio de Kirito y Nine, ambos perdieron PS, pero el gran zorro solo le quedaba un poco de su salud original, mientras que Kirito tenía más de la mitad, igualmente ambos dieron un salto hacia atrás, Nine para alejarse, y Kirito para dejar que su compañera terminara la pelea

Yuuki ataco rápidamente a Nine usando un Sonic Leap reduciendo casi toda su barra de vida, antes que NIne pudiera recuperarse ella giro sobre sí misma y con un corte cruzado acabo con la pelea y NIne se convirtió en polígonos azules que se dispersaron por el viento invernal

–Lo logramos al fin –dijo Yuuki arrojándose a la nieve

–Fue más difícil de lo que creí –dijo Kirito también sentándose en la nieve –era de nivel elevado, medio mal que nuestro nivel es bastante alto –dijo Kirito revisando su inventario en busca de una poción

–hablando de nivel, acabo de subir uno –dijo mientras sacaba una poción de recuperación

–Que bien –dijo dándole un sorbo a su poción

Kirito se levanto

–creo que ya deberíamos irnos, o podrían aparecer más

Kirito no termino de hablar porque fue interrumpido por un grito de sorpresa de Yuuki

–¿Qué es esto? –dijo mirando su inventario

–¿Qué pasa? –dijo confundido Kirito

–mira lo que me dio de recompensa

Ella dio vuelta su menú para que Kirito pudiera verlo

–a ver déjame ver, coraza: corazón de hielo, armadura inferior: nueve colas blancas, abrigo: manto helado

Kirito también quedo sorprendido

–sus estadísticas son asombrosa, parece que son equipamiento especial de Nine, felicidades

–¿a ti no te soltó nada?

–no me había fijado, lo hare ahora –dijo abriendo su inventario

–veamos, eh no veo nada interesante

–qué pena

–espera ¿qué es esto? Botas: elegancia de nieve, guantes: toque helado

–¿Qué tal son?

–como tus cosas, parece que es parte del set

–no fue bastante bien

–¿vas a usar el nuevo equipo que te soltó?

–si, sus estadísticas son buenas y lo vi en la pre visualización, y no está mal

–Entonces –dijo mientras tocaba su menu

De repente una solicitud de comercio apareció frente a Yuuki

–¿qué haces?

–no planeo usar estas cosas, quiero que las tengas

–cuanto quieres

– es un regalo, somos amigos

–está bien, gracias

El comercio había terminado

–ahora equípatelo quiero ver como es

–Bien dame un segundo –dijo abriendo su menú

Mientras Kirito esperaba, las piezas de equipamiento de Yuuki eran remplazadas por las nuevas

Ahora Yuuki con una blanca coraza que parecía estar hecha de hielo, que estaba sobre una prenda de vestir estilo chaleco blanco puro al igual que la parte inferior que era una falda que terminaba con unas colas de zorro que casi llegaban al suelo, en sus pies unas zapatos azules como si fueran de hielo, con unas medias largas blanca muy elegantes, además de unos suaves guantes blanco, todo su equipamiento era blanco color nieve

–Como me veo –dijo dando una vuelta

–te queda bien

La chica tomo una de las colas de zorro

–se siente un poco raro, es como si fuera NIne –dijo avergonzada

–pues si no fuera por tu pelo morado podría confundirte –dijo burlón

Ambos rieron

–volvamos al pueblo

–bien

Luego de caminar bastante llegaron al pueblo algo cansados por la batalla y el camino de regreso

–vayamos a entregar la misión, así terminaremos esta cadena de misiones

–está bien

Ambos se dirigieron con el anciano

–no tengo que preguntar si lo derrotaron, viendo su equipo puedo saberlo

–jejeje –Yuuki se rio mientras veía su equipo

–tal parece que NIne los considero dignos de recibir sus cosas más preciadas

–eh

–déjeme que les cuente él es un espíritu que controla los vientos, aunque no es maligno era un problema para nosotros debido que cuando el atraía al invierno también llamaba con él a unas criaturas que atacaban a los pueblos

–entonces el si era malo –dijo Yuuki

–no, esas criaturas aman el frio y al sentir que el invierno era ideal para ellos en este lugar, venían por su cuenta

–ya veo

–no se preocupen Nine es un espíritu, el realmente no murió, regresara en el futuro

–Que bien –dijo sonriendo

–viendo su poder supongo que buscan seguir avanzando en este mundo

–sí, ahora buscamos la entrada al siguiente piso

–ya veo, tengan cuidado con la bestia que cuida la entrada es despiadada, se dice que es el último de su especie, traído de un lugar lejano por los Yetis

–¿yetis?

–si esas malignas criaturas no se han visto desde que fuimos traído a este lugar, pero Mamont es mucho peor que cualquiera de ellos, tendrán que ir con mucho acompañantes pesados si quieren derrotarlo

–sabe mucho de este lugar señor

–bueno he vivido mucho tiempo, si necesitan información de algo pueden contar con mi ayuda

–gracias señor

–adiós

.

–los dos se dirigieron a su casa

–al final esta misiones tuvieron una recompensa especial, información sobre el jefe de campo –dijo Yuuki pensativa

–sin contar tu equipo

–¿no es raro que nos soltara tantas piezas de equipo

–debe ser que estaba hecho que te soltara todas las partes, después de todo sus mejoras tienen que ver con el clima frio, no creo que dure mucho tiempo en otro piso más cálido

–creo que tienes razón, por tener todas las piezas equipadas me dio inmunidad a ser congelada

–eso nos ayudara mucho en la mazmorra, esos enemigos deben ser mucho más fríos

Cuando entraron en su casa

–ah por fin regresamos, necesito un baño caliente –dijo Yuuki

–yo también, ve tu primero, descansare un poco

–gracias

Ambos se bañaron y luego Yuuki preparo una cena caliente

Transcurrieron unos días desde que Yuuki y Kirito terminaron la cadena de misión del anciano, ellos hicieron pública la información que recibieron y explicaron las misiones que se debían hacer y la posible recompensa de esta, luego de eso el grupo de la línea delanteras comenzaron la búsqueda del jefe de campo completando otras misiones y explorando por su cuenta, Yuuki y Kirito terminaron encontrando al jefe de campo, este era una especie de combinación mortal entre un oso y un mamut

.

Una gran cantidad de jugadores se habían reunido en la plaza de la ciudad principal, la razón una reunión para informar los avances y objetivos

La reunión estratégica sobre el jefe de campo Mamont, había comenzado, muchos jugadores estaban ansiosos ya que el jefe se había descubierto recientemente, y la mayoría no lo conocía

–su atención por favor

Todos los jugadores dejaron lo que hacían y prestaron atención a Heathcliff que era el encargado de la reunión, junto a su segundo al mando

–bien lo primero les agradezco que vinieran, lo segundo era informar sobre Mamont, el jefe de campo que cuida la mazmorra

Algunos jugadores comenzaron a hablarse entre sí al escuchar el nombre del jefe de campo

–silencio por favor, los detalles sobre el jefe los dará mi vice comandante

El dio un paso atrás, mientras que Asuna daba un paso firme hacia el frente

–bien, gracias a la información de misiones y la exploración, descubrimos que Mamont es una gran bestia similar a un mamut, parece tener una gran resistencia a los ataques cortantes, pero sufre de parte de los perforante

Al escuchar esto muchos de los jugadores se miraron entre sí, ya que los mejores dps de daño perforante eran los usuarios de dagas y estoques, pero no había muchos de ellos en el frente ya que también eran muy vulnerables

–además de eso, el jefe tiene algunas habilidades que podrían ser un problema, la primera es que puede usar su trompa como si fuera una maza, los tanques deben tener especial cuidado con esta habilidad, otra de ella es una carga que creemos que solo la usara al comenzar el combate, ya que necesita de espacio

Luego de un breve silencio ella continúo

–además de su trompa, también usa como arma sus garras y colmillos, con los últimos también los utiliza para bloquear ataque del frente

Asuna miro a todos los jugadores

–alguna duda –dijo con voz firme

Al no recibir respuesta continúo

–bien la estrategia será la siguiente, llevaremos tres grupo de jugadores pesados, dos de ellos irán intercambiando durante la pelea, el tercero será de apoyo, en caso que surjan problemas, ellos intervienen, atrás de los tanques habrán jugadores de medio alcance preferiblemente lanceros, ellos se encargaran de llamar la atención del jefe y detenerlo

–los otros grupos cuando el jefe este concentrado en el frente, atacaran sus costados –dijo seria –quedo claro –dijo mirando a su alrededor

Todos al mismo tiempo gritaron siiiii, mientras se levantaban eufóricos

–bien prepárense que el combate será en dos días

Los jugadores comenzaron a retirarse

.

Un grupo de dos jugadores que estaba sentado en lo más alejado de la plaza

–¿dos días? –dijo Kirito

–Espero que no tengamos mayores problemas –dijo Yuuki

–Hola Yuu ha pasado un tiempo –dijo Ran mientras se acercaba

–Nee–chan, hola –dijo feliz

Ambas hermanas se abrazaron

–hola Kirito, como has estado –dijo Ran

–bien, no me quejo, veo que estas bien –dijo mirando su equipo ahora blanco y rojo

–sí, no me gusta llevar siempre los mismo colores –dijo mirando su equipo –pero ya sabes políticas de la empresa –dijo burlona

Los tres se carcajearon

–oye Yuu ese es el equipo del Zorro Nine –dijo curiosa

–si, como lo ves –dijo dando un giro

–te queda muy bien, te felicito –dijo una sonrisa

–gracias

–sabes te queda el blanco mejor que a mí, deberías unirte –dijo con una sonrisa

Yuuki se quedó callada

–fue una broma, sé que aún no quieres unirte –dijo con una sonrisa –honestamente yo tampoco –dijo en voz baja

–¿no querías unirte? –dijo Kirito

–no, nee–chan fue convencida por Asuna

–bueno, no vine a hablar de eso –dijo Ran

–necesitas algo de nosotros –dijo Kirito

–la verdad es que si

–que pasa nee–chan

–quiero unirme a su grupo

–¿Qué? –dijeron ambos confundidos

–creo que necesitaran algo de ayuda y yo quiero estar con Yuu –dijo con una sonrisa

–pero no debes estar con tu gremio –dijo Kirito

–ya hable con el comandante y Asuna, aunque ella quería que este a su lado, ella al final comandara la ofensiva y necesita personas más rápidas, ¿entonces hay algún problema?

–claro que no nee–chan

–gracias, hagamos un gran trabajo

.

.

Los dos días habían pasado, todos los jugadores se reunieron en el pueblo cercano y se dirigieron al lugar donde los esperaba Mamont

–Bien, no participare en esta batalla –dijo Heathcliff–pero estaré cerca, si surge algún problema ayudare

Detrás del comandante de los Knights of the Blood, se encontraban sus oficiales, Asuna y detrás Ran

–bien recuerden priorizamos la supervivencia, tengan cuidado –dijo Asuna

el gran grupo de jugadores que estaban preparado para la batalla, estaban divididos en ocho grupos completos, como lo habían planeado tres de jugadores pesados, dos de jugadores de medio alcance, tres grupos variados, y el último grupo que solo estaba compuesto de tres jugadores, aunque era un grupo incompleto nadie lo subestimo ya que en él estaba la mano derecha de la vice comandante Asuna, Ran

Los tres gremios más grandes estaban presentes en esta batalla, cada uno dispuso de un grupo de tanques, uno de ellos comandados por Lind líder de los Dragon Knights Brigade

Aunque ALS estaba débil, decidieron luchar en esta batalla para ganar más renombre para conseguir miembros con más facilidad

Kibaou líder de Aincrad Liberation Squad comandaba uno de los grupos de ofensiva, otro equipo de ofensiva era comandado por la misma Asuna

–tomen su posiciones

Todos los grupos se formaron como estaba planeado, y avanzaron hacia Mamont

–están listos –dijo Asuna

–si

–es más grande de lo que creí –dijo Yuuki sorprendida

–¿no fueron ustedes lo que lo encontraron? –dijo Ran

–si, pero lo vimos desde lejos –dijo Yuuki con una sonrisa

–ah, entiendo

–que es lo que debemos hacer –pregunto Kirito

–bueno, el plan original era que seriamos el apoyo, pero no creo que se molesten si nos involucramos un poco más, esperemos una oportunidad para atacar –dijo Ran

–¿estas segura no te causara problema con tu gremio? –dijo Kirito

–no, ellos saben que no puedo quedarme viendo por mucho tiempo

–está bien nee–chan

–una cosa más, tengan cuidado el grupo de reconocimiento, no estuvo mucho tiempo, puede que el jefe tenga habilidades que desconocemos –dijo Ran seriamente

–gracias por la advertencia

El enorme grupo de jugadores, avanzo según lo planeado, los primeros en avanzar hacia el jefe fueron un grupo de tanques y uno de lanceros, apenas estuvieron en el campo visual de Mamont el lanzo un bramido seguido de un aliento frio y cargo con gran fuerza contra los grupos que tenía en frente

Sobre el aparecieron sus cuatro barras de vida y su nombre completo "Mamont colmillos férreos"

El fuerte impacto resonó en todo el lugar, algunos de los jugadores salieron disparados hacia atrás, pero la línea se mantuvo firme, mientras Mamont estuvo brevemente congelado por usar su habilidad, los lanceros aprovecharon y le causaron algo de daño

Los demás grupos solo observaban, cada uno sabía lo que tenía que hacer, si cometían un error podía significar la muerte de alguien

Poco después Mamont dejo ver una brecha y los grupos de ataques se lanzaron al combate, atacando y retrocediendo cuando Mamont trataba de golpearlos

Había pasado ya un tiempo desde que comenzó la pelea, la primera barra de vida de Mamont aún tenía más de la mitad de la vida, el grupo de tanques ya había cambiado, desgraciadamente los lanceros y los jugadores pesados no podían causarle grandes daños, ya que sus golpes eran bloqueados por los grandes colmillo de Mamont

–no les estamos causando el suficiente daño –dijo Yuuki

–sí, pero no podemos acércanos mucho, ya viste el daño que les causa a los tanques –dijo Kirito

–lo mejor es que continuemos de la misma manera –dijo Ran

–está bien

En el momento que los tanques de Knights of the Blood tomaron el lugar del frente, Asuna dio una orden

–prepárense todos

–¿prepáranos para qué? –dijo Kirito confundido

–así que ya quiere usar eso Asuna –dijo Ran en voz baja

–de que hablas nee–chan –dijo confundida

–solo observen

El grupo de tanques freno a Mamont momentáneamente y en ese momento Asuna grito

–ahora ataquen

Todos los jugadores se dirigieron al costado más cercano, usando sus mejores habilidades de espada, el gran mamut no tenía el tiempo de reaccionar y el daño que recibió fue enorme, dos de sus barras de vida habían desaparecido y la segunda tenía un poco más de la mitad

–eso fue bastante efectivo –dijo Kirito

–una vez más y ganaremos –dijo Yuuki

La felicidad de los jugadores fue corta, luego de eso Mamont enloqueció, rápidamente comenzó a agitar su trompa de un lado a otro, dos jugadores salieron volando al recibir el fuerte impacto, luego con sus colmillos ocasiono un gran daño al resto del grupo de tanques

–rápido cambien de lugar –grito Asuna rápidamente

–enloqueció, esos ataque fueron demasiado –dijo Yuuki

–debe ser un efecto por perder más de la mitad de su vida –dijo Kirito

–hay que tener más cuidado desde ahora –dijo Ran

Ahora el grupo de Lind tomo el frente para proteger al grupo herido, pero Mamont no se detuvo el levanto su gran trompa y la golpeo contra el suelo provocando una onda de choque que movió a los jugadores, causándole daños elevados

–Asuna no resistirán si sigue atacando de esa forma, tenemos que llamar su atención –grito Ran

–Está bien –dijo en voz baja

–traten de llamar la atención, pero cuidado con su trompa

El grupo de ataque trato de llamar su atención con todo lo que tenía pero fue inútil, algunos de ellos eran golpeados con la cola de Mamont que era tan dura como una maza de guerra, sin importarle que su barra de vida ya había bajado a una, el seguía golpeando con su trompa y colmillos al grupo de LInd

–no aguantaremos mucho, tienen que sacárnoslo de encima –grito Lind

–no se dará la vuelta, grupo de tanques de reserva cambien

–si

–el grupo que era de Aincrad Liberation Squad avanzo frenando un fuerte golpe con sus grandes escudos

–Mis muchachos lo frenaran hasta que acabemos –dijo Kibaou confiado

–Eso espero –dijo preocupado Kirito en voz baja

–solo queda un poco no se distraigan –dijo Asuna

El nuevo grupo de tanques logro detenerlo por un momento, muchos jugadores estaban fuera de combate esperando recuperarse, la mayoría de los cristales habían sido utilizados por la larga batalla

Cuando la última barra de vida bajo al setenta por ciento, Mamont uso una nueva habilidad, él se levantó sobre sus patas traseras y para luego rápidamente golpear el suelo con gran con sus patas delantera y su trompa, el fuerte impacto hizo que los dos grupos del frente cayeran, quedando aturdidos y completamente indefensos, además de recibir un fuerte daño y el estado de enfriado

–¿que fue eso? –dijo en voz baja Kirito

–Cuidado, salgan de ahí, ahora –dijo Asuna

–Están aturdidos –dijo Ran

–Diablos –dijo Kirito

–Cambien rápido –grito Asuna

–los otros grupo de tanque aún no se recuperan –dijo uno de sus hombres

–maldición, llamen su atención ahora mismo –dijo rápidamente

Todos los grupos se lanzaron al ataque

Mamont golpeo a los jugadores indefensos con su trompa, pero no mato a ninguno

–ataquen rápido, que pierda de vista a los tanques

Yuuki trato de llamar su atención lanzando algunos cuchillos a su trompa pero era difícil acertar desde lejos a un objetivo que estaba en constate movimiento, aparte que bloqueaba a los que llegaban con sus colmillos

–Es inútil, no puedo acertar –dijo en voz baja

–míranos maldita bestia

–Con más fuerza –grito Asuna mientras usaba un linear

–él no se detendrá –dijo Ran en voz baja

–tenemos que seguir atacando

Mamont levanto su trompa para golpear nuevamente, si ese golpe llegaba a su destino significaría la muerte de muchos jugadores y quien sabe talvez la retirada de todos

Ran viendo la situación sabía que solo podía hacer algo

–no dejare que lo hagas –dijo mirando el suelo

–¿nee–chan? ¿Qué planeas hacer?

Ran no contesto, y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el frente

Cuando la trompa se acercaba, todos los jugadores inconscientemente cerraron los ojos

Pero el ataque no llego, en su lugar se escuchó un fuerte ruido de dos objeto chocando, alguien consiguió frenar el golpe antes que conectara con los jugadores, Ran coloco su redondo escudo de acero frente a la trompa de Mamont deteniéndolo con dificultad

–Ran ¿qué haces? –grito Asuna

–lo aguantare lo que pueda, ustedes sigan –dijo con dificultad

–nee–chan aguanta

–Claro Yuu –dijo sonriendo

–Kirito, que hacemos –dijo Yuuki

–ese mamut no se detendrá, tenemos que matarlo antes que Ran salga herida

–está bien

De los ocho grupos originales, solo quedaban miembros que atacaban, esperando acabar con la batalla antes que ocurra una muerte

Kirito lanzo una de sus habilidades más poderosas que conecto con el costado de Mamont, Asuna uso su cuádruple pain, Yuuki se acercó a la espalda del jefe y conecto con Sonic Leap

Todo ese daño había hecho que Mamont se enojara de nuevo y con un fuerte movimiento de su trompa arrojo a Ran hacia atrás, dándose la vuelta para acabar con los que les estaban causando daño

–nee–chan –grito preocupada Yuuki

Todos se alejaron rápidamente menos Yuuki que por la preocupación por su hermana tardo lo suficiente para que Mamont la atrapara con un golpe de trompa, que ella apenas pudo bloquear para no recibir el golpe directo, aunque salió volando

–Yuuki –dijo Kirito acercándose

–Yuuki –grito Ran preocupada reponiéndose

El grito de Ran volvió a llamar la atención de Mamont que ataco nuevamente con su trompa, esta vez fue un golpe desde la izquierda, que Ran bloqueo con su escudo

–Yuu esta bien –grito desesperada

Yuuki había quedado momentáneamente aturdida

Ran uso toda la fuerza que le quedaba para rechazar el ataque de la trompa de Mamont y con su espada conectar un vertical en la trompo cortándola de un solo golpe, Mamont gruño de dolor y dio unos pasa hacia atrás

Ran aprovecho el tiempo para acercarse a su hermana

–estas bien Yuu

–estoy bien no fue nada nee–chan

–eso fue increíble Ran

–la lucha aun no acaba, aprovechemos que esta aturdido –dijo Asuna

–Asuna tiene razón

–si

–todos ataquen, solo queda un poco –grito Asuna

–vamos nee–chan

–Vamos Yuu –dijeron ambas hermanas al mismo tiempo

Mamont se recuperó del daño recibido, pero apenas levanto la cabeza para ver a su alrededor fue recibido por los jugadores restantes que conectaron con sus habilidades con gran fuerza

La barra de vida comenzó a bajar rápidamente y con una estocada de Ran la batalla termino

Luego de más de cuatro horas de pelea el gran jefe de campo se rompió en polígonos azules y desapareció frente al cansado grupo, los jugadores se arrojaron al suelo y festejaron con la poca energía que tenían

–nee–chan lo hicimos –dijo cansada

–si Yuu –dijo Respirando con dificultad

–Estuviste genial Ran –dijo Kirito

–gracias

–Ran –dijo Asuna seriamente

–si vice comandante –dijo poniéndose de pie

–fuiste muy imprudente, ten más cuidado aun te necesitamos en el gremio –dijo seria

–si señora –dijo educadamente

Asuna se dio la vuelta y se retiro

–¿Qué fue eso? –dijo Kirito

–Es su manera de decir que estaba preocupada –dijo con una sonrisa Ran

–ya veo

–Eso fue raro –dijo Yuuki –nee–chan ¿diste el último golpe verdad? –dijo sonriendo

–sí, creo que si –dijo mirando el mensaje de objeto recibido

–escudo redondo férreo

–tal parece que recibí un escudo nuevo

–¿férreo? No era ese el título de Mamont –dijo Kirito

–Parece que es un escudo creado con sus colmillos –dijo Ran

–Debe ser muy resistente –dijo Yuuki

–nos servirá para la próxima pelea –dijo Kirito

.

Poco después Heathcliff llego

–bien hecho, en especial tu Ran, yo no habría llegado a tiempo para bloquear ese ataque

–Gracias comandante –dijo dando una reverencia

–descanse el día de hoy se lo ganaron, mañana empezaremos con el calabozo

Todos los jugadores se retiraron

–nee–chan no quieres venir a comer con nosotros

–me encantaría

.

Ya era de noche, las dos hermanas estaban hablando en la casa de Yuuki, Kirito esa noche decidió irse para no molestar a las hermanas

–tienes un buen lugar en este pueblo Yuu

–gracias nee–chan

–también veo que has mejorado bastante en tu habilidad de cocina, estuvo todo delicioso

–jeje no fue fácil –dijo avergonzada

–ya lo creo

–Crees que podamos ir juntas a investigar el calabozo –dijo en voz baja Yuuki

–no lo sé, tengo que preguntar si me dejaran, creo que debo ir con Asuna para verificar a los enemigos –dijo tocándose el pelo

–que mal

–pero insistiré para que me dejen unirme de nuevo cuando luchemos contra el jefe

–eso sería bueno

–ya es algo tarde debería irme

–no quieres quedarte esta noche

–no, mejor no me quedare en una posada

–está bien, hasta mañana

–que duermas bien Yuu

–tú también Nee–chan

.

El día siguiente Kirito volvió a la casa a buscar a Yuuki

–hola Yuuki

–buenos días Kirito, como dormiste

–bien, como estuvo tu cena con tu hermana

–bien, me dijo que tenía que hoy iría temprano a la mazmorra con su gremio

–era de esperarse están muy concentrados en pasar rápidamente los pisos

–si ¿tú no tienes mucha prisa por pasar el juego? –Pregunto –Yuuki

–claro que sí, pero ya que estamos aquí es bueno disfrutar un poco, además que las prisas pueden ser mortales para un jugador solitario

–bueno tienes razón, que dices quieres ir ahora a la mazmorra o esperar después de almorzar

–hoy está más cálido de lo normal, vayamos más tarde

–está bien, ¿entonces qué quieres hacer?

–bueno ayer no repuse mis cosas después de esa batalla

–ah, yo también me olvide de eso

–creo que ya tenemos planes para la mañana

–eso no nos tomara mucho

–qué tal si mejoramos nuestro equipo, conseguí algunos materiales

–yo también tengo algunos, bien hagamos eso

Luego de reparar y mejorar su equipo, fueron a la zona comercial donde se repusieron de objetos curativos y Yuuki compro cuchillos que ya tenía pocos

–bien creo que estamos listos para salir

–si

–antes de salir ¿quieres comer algo?

–si me gustaría

–bien vamos a casa, también tengo que preparar la comida para llevar

Los dos volvieron a la casa, mientras Yuuki preparaba la comida, Kirito estaba en la sala leyendo una guía nueva

–ya termine

–que bien

–algo interesante

–tal parece que los enemigos de la mazmorra son principalmente yetis

–¿yetis? No dijo en señor que ya no había más

–será que no han vuelto a salir

–como son

–no hay muchos detalles pero, dice que algunos usan armas como mazas o hachas

–deben ser bastante resistentes

–además parece que hace bastante frio en la mazmorra

–bueno eso no debería ser un problema para nosotros

Luego de comer se dirigieron a la mazmorra helada

–vaya tiene su encanto esta mazmorra –dijo Yuuki mirando a su alrededor

–yo la veo como una cueva helada

–sí, tienes razón –dijo sonriendo

–primero empecemos identificando a los enemigos

–está bien

Caminando por los fríos pasillo se encontraron a su primer enemigo

–cuidado ahí adelante hay uno

–si lo vi

El yeti poco más alto de dos metros rugió al verlos, levantando el mazo de madera que llevaba como arma

–yeti joven, debe ser de los más fáciles

–cómo hacemos, ¿lo mismo de siempre?

–sí, yo iré a enfrentarlo, prepárate

–está bien

KIrito avanzo algunos pasos hacia el enemigo, el Yeti corrió en su dirección para atacarlo ferozmente con su mazo

–No son muy rápidos –dijo mientras esquivaba

–sí, pero parece que es muy fuerte, que no te golpee

Kirito siguió esquivando y bloqueando sus ataques, mientras continuaba analizando los patrones de ataque

–creo que es suficiente, cambio

–bien

Yuuki avanzo velozmente al mismo tiempo que Kirito saltaba hacia atrás, Yuuki conecto un horizontal contra el yeti reduciendo su barra de vida, él quiso contratacar pero no lograba darle a Yuuki que rápidamente fue a su espalda para acabar la batalla con otra habilidad de espada

–Eso no fue muy complicado –dijo chocando la mano con Kirito

–sí, pero no nos confiemos deben haber enemigos más difíciles en los niveles superiores

Los dos continuaron explorando el nivel uno, mientras seguían consiguiendo experiencia

Los días siguientes siguieron explorando el nivel buscando la escalera al próximo

–espero que esta vez logremos encontrar las escaleras

–si, mi hermana me envió un mensaje anoche diciéndome que ya han explorado una parte del tercer nivel

–ya veo, me pregunto cuántos niveles serán

–ya lo averiguaremos

Llegando a una zona nueva se encontraron con un grupo de tres enemigos, dos de ellos eran Yetis jóvenes pero el otro era un saqueador yeti que era un enemigo más complicado ya que solían llevar viejas armas de hierro como mazas, hachas hasta grandes espada, el que tenían enfrente solo tenía una maza

La estrategia que usaban para luchar contra estos pequeños grupo de enemigos era simple separarlos, Kirito se llevó al saqueador, mientras Yuuki se quedó peleando contra los dos jóvenes

Ella con un Sonic Leap se acercó golpeando a uno de ellos y haciéndolo retroceder, el otro yeti se abalanzo contra ella, pero Yuuki lo esquivo saltando a su derecha, para luego conectar un corte en su costado, como el otro yeti ya se había recuperado, Yuuki decidió acabar con el que tenía enfrente con Vertical Arc que conecto en su pecho volviéndolo polígonos

Mientras Kirito bloqueaba los ataques de saqueador, buscaba el momento para contratacar, ese momento llego cuando el gran enemigo levanto su maza para usar un poderoso ataque, KIrito rápidamente uso un Horizontal para cortar el estómago del Yeti, para luego ir a su espalda y conectar un Vertical Arc, que redujo casi toda su vida para rematarlo con una simple estocada

Cuando el yeti se acercó corriendo hacia Yuuki, ella lanzo un cuchillo para frenarlo, y luego acabarlo con un vertical

–ya acabe, y tu Kirito

–sí, todo bien

–sip, mientras peleaba vi algo en esa dirección, creo que eran las escaleras

–vayamos a ver

Los dos se dirigieron al sitio indicado por Yuuki

–mira tenías razón

–que bien –dijo emocionada mientras levantaba los brazos

–subamos

Ambos subieron las escaleras, mientras en el camino tomaban unas pasiones para recuperar la vida perdida

–ya veo la salida –dijo Yuuki señalando una luz

–si

Apenas llegaron al nuevo nivel, se encontraron a dos enemigos nuevos eran cazadores, unos yetis de poco menos de dos metros de altura, con la cabeza algo encorvada y usaban una lanza como arma

–nuevo enemigos –dijo Yuuki

–hay que tener cuidado, no sabemos cómo atacaran

–bien

Cada uno enfrento a uno de los cazadores

–Bien veamos que tal eres –dijo Yuuki

La pelea comenzó con una estocada que ella esquivo girando a su derecha, luego de eso Yuuki logro causarle algo de daño con un ataque básico de lado en su pierna

–no eres tan rápido

El cazador rápidamente agarro su lanza con sus dos manos y golpeo a Yuuki en el rostro con el mango de la misma

–ahhhh, me equivoque

–estas bien –dijo Kirito forcejeando con su oponente

–si solo fue un descuido

El yeti se abalanzo contra Yuuki y lanzo una potente estocada que ella desvió con su espada, para luego contratacar con un ataque que corto desde la costilla izquierda hasta el hombro derecho provocando grandes daños, luego de eso ella retrocedió

Kirito logró liberarse del forcejeo, y rápidamente uso un Slant para herir a su oponente, el cual retrocedió, para luego cargar con una estocada, Kirito lo espero para lanzar un Vertical Arc, que el primer golpe golpeo la lanza del cazador desviándola y el segundo golpeo directamente terminando con la pelea

Esta vez fue Yuuki quien corrió en dirección del cazador, este la espero en el lugar, pero en vez de atacar de frente ella dio un salto para aterrizar en la espalda del yeti y terminar el combate con un horizontal

–el estilo de pelea de estos cazadores es diferente a los anteriores

–son algo más rápido ese golpe me sorprendió –dijo tocándose el rostro

–sí, debemos tener cuidado si nos encontramos con un grupo grande

–claro, creo que deberíamos ir por ahí

–está bien

Los dos caminaron un gran tiempo enfrentando a cazadores y saqueadores, pero cuando llegaron a una sala bastante amplia se vieron rodeados por unos tres cazadores y una bestia Yeti

–Que es esa cosa –dijo Yuuki sorprendida

–no lo sé pero tenemos que tener cuidado

–¿Cómo nos dividimos?

–¿eh? Déjame ver

No tuvieron tiempo para planear la estrategia ya que fueron atacados

–por ahora separémonos

–bien

Kirito fue perseguido por la bestia y un cazador que parecía que era su domador

–parece que ese sujeto le da ordenes

Kirito logro bloquear un mordico con su espada y darle un corte en su rostro

–eso estuvo cerca

Rápidamente la bestia volvió, el logro esquivarlo saltando a uno de sus lados

–creo que mejor me encargare primero de ese sujeto

Kirito eso Sonic Leap para impactar contra el cazador, la bestia rápidamente se dirigió a proteger a su amo pero Kirito la esquivo haciendo que ella atacara al cazador Y quedando los dos aturdidos, lo cual aprovecho para acabar con ambos con un Vertival Arc

Yuuki esquivaba velozmente el ataque de sus dos oponentes esperando el momento a contratacar, ella logro desviar con su espada el ataque de uno, y rápidamente lanzo unos cuchillos al pecho del otro para detenerlo, para poder atacar con gran velocidad al cazador que tenía enfrente para terminarlo con un Vertical, el otro yeti sufrió una derrota similar

–esto estuvo complicado

–ya veo porque había tantos reunidos

Un cofre de tesoro estaba poco más atrás de donde habían comenzado a pelear

–¿un cofre? No pensé que encontraríamos uno –dijo Kirito

–Tuvimos suerte –dijo Yuuki con una sonrisa

–si

Luego de esa dura batalla, decidieron volver por el día de hoy

.

Los dos continuaron explorando el segundo nivel, lograron llegar al tercer nivel en el cual nuevos variantes de Yetis los esperaban

Los nuevos enemigos eran yetis ancianos y salvajes

Aunque decía que eran ancianos eran enemigos formidables que eran más poderoso que los saqueadores, usaban esas mismas armas pero se veían que eran más letales, pero lo más peligrosos eran los salvajes que usaban hacha de una o dos manos, eran más rápidos y feroces que los demás yetis, eran oponentes difíciles para ambos ya que ellos usaban su agilidad para luchar, pero estos salvajes podían causarles mayores problemas cuando se juntaban varios de ellos al mismo tiempo, luego de unos días en la línea delantera, ambos decidieron tomar un descanso para reponer su energía

Paseando por el pueblo en su día de descanso alguien los llamo

–amigos míos vengan

–¿el anciano nos está llamando?

–eso parece mira tiene un signo de misión

–será por eso, vamos

–hola señor mucho tiempo

–señorita buenos días, supe que han logrado matar a la bestia y entrar a la torre helada

–si

–pueden escuchar mi historia creo que les ayudara

–¿la misión es escuchar su historia?

–si señor

–recuerdan que les dije que los yetis habían desaparecido, supongo que ya lo saben pero ellos solo se refugiaron en la torre ya que necesitan temperaturas menores para poder luchar a gusto

–ya veo

–y les dije que Mamont era más feroz que cualquier yeti, pues era una mentira, hay uno que es mucho más cruel que Mamont fue el quien lo entreno, "El Antiguo" es el líder de esas bestias, nadie sabe cuántos años tiene su crueldad es legendarias tengan cuidado si se lo encuentran, puede parecer que no lleva ningún arma, pero el disfruta mancharse con la sangre de los desafortunados que lo enfrentan, usa unas garra de las bestias que mato como sus armas y es mucho más grande que cualquier yeti conocido, él no se atemoriza al verse rodeado, más bien lo disfruta, si quieren acabar con él tienen que ser agiles y astutos, tengan buena suerte

–el señor nos dio una gran información sobre el jefe de este piso

–sí, debemos de decírselo a Argo para que lo publique

–si vayamos a buscarla

Pasaron dos días, y el grupo de Asuna y Ran encontraron la sala de jefe, con la información que consiguió Argo y por las luchas de prueba, planearon una estrategia

El jefe como dijo el anciano se llamaba "el Antiguo" era un gran Yeti de más de tres metros, usaba como armas unas garras enormes, y cuando iniciaba el combate un grupo de yetis llamados machacadores aparecían a su lado

La estrategia era simple pero se debía efectuar correctamente o podría haber victimas los grupos de tanques distraerían al jefe, mientras grupo de dps se turnarían para atacar, esto lo hacían tratando de no rodearlo ya que parecía que tenía una habilidad que utilizaría al verse en ese estado

Además grupos de apoyo se encargarían de los machacadores, impidiendo que lleguen al grupo central

El grupo central había llegado a la entrada de la sala del jefe

–llegamos hemos investigado, y estamos preparados para terminar este piso

Ran dio un paso adelante

–sigan la estrategia, en caso que las cosas se compliquen retrocederemos, acabemos esto todos juntos

Todos los jugadores gritaron animados

Después de la última charla, Ran retrocedió un poco

–estas lista Yuu

–claro nee–chan

–Kirito preparado

–claro

–bien encarguémonos de esos machacadores y luego ayudaremos en la derrota del jefe

–claro

Heathcliff abrió la puerta y todos los jugadores entraron en la amplia sala. Luego de un momento unas antorchas azules iluminaron el lugar y frente a ellos se levantó el enorme jefe de piso, con un fuerte rugido de su espalda salieron dos grupos de cuatro machacadores

–formación

Los jugadores tomaron sus lugares

–ahí viene

–Bien estamos listos –dijo Heathcliff

El antiguo cargo contra Heathcliff y su grupo

–grupos de apoyo encárguense de esos yetis

Unos de los grupos de machacadores que se dirigía al grupo de tanques central, fue interceptado por Ran

–lo tengo ahora Yuu cambio

Ran empujo con su escudo al yeti

–si nee–chan

Yuuki rápidamente con un horizontal le provoco mucho daño, mientras tanto Kirito estaba distrayendo a los otros

–Yuu yo me encargo de terminar con este, tu ayuda a Kirito

–bien

Kirito esquivo el gran mazo de uno de ellos para luego desviar el ataque del segundo, antes que el tercero pudiera atacarlo, Yuuki con un Rage spike lo tiro al suelo

–como estabas en problema vine a ayudarte

–Gracias –dijo mientras usaba Vertical Arc para debilitar a dos de ellos

Luego de que Ran usara un golpe de escudo y un vertical para acabar con el machacador que tenía enfrente

–veo que las cosas están yendo bien por el momento

Dijo mirando la línea delantera, que se mantenía firme antes los potentes ataques del jefe

Ran fue a ayudar a los miembros de su grupo

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que la lucha contra el jefe comenzó, en ese tiempo pudieron bajarle la primera de sus seis barras de vida y los machacadores volvieron a salir

El antiguo miro al cielo y rugió, el aliento que salió del jefe empezó a enfriar el ambiente y les dio el estado de enfriado a los jugadores que tenía enfrente

–retrocedamos por ahora, cambio

Heathcliff y los tanques de Knights of the Blood se retiraron y dejaron lugar al otro grupo de tanques

–si vuelve a usar esa habilidad retrocedan, puede ser que nos congele si recibimos dos –grito Heathcliff

–las cosas van bien por ahora

–si –dijo Yuuki esquivando un mazazo

–no se distraigan –dijo Kirito efectuando una habilidad

Ran uso un horizontal y mato al machacador que tenía enfrente

–solo queda el tuyo

–Bien –dijo esquivando y luego contratacando

El grupo de tanque logro que el jefe deje una abertura en su defensa

–Ahora ataquen –grito Asuna

–¿deberíamos ayudar?

–falta poco para que su otra barra de vida desaparezca, lo mejor será esperar al siguiente grupo de machacadores

–Deberíamos aprovechar para curarnos –dijo Kirito mientras abría su menú

–Está bien –dijo Yuuki sacando una poción

La lucha contra el jefe continuo como estaba planeada, los grupos de tanques cambiaban constantemente, mientras que los grupos de dps buscaban una oportunidad para causar daños, y claro los grupos de apoyo vigilaban a los machacadores para que no molestaran a los jugadores del frente

–las cosas van según lo planeado –dijo Ran

–Si seguimos así lo lograremos –dijo Yuuki

–eso me preocupa –dijo Kirito

–¿eh? ¿Por qué? –pregunto Yuuki

–los jefes suelen guardar sus mejores habilidades cuando están debilitados

–Kirito tiene razón

En ese momento otra de sus barras de vida cayó

El gran yeti rugió al cielo con gran furia

–cúbranse parece que va a hacer algo

–ofensiva retrocedan

El Antiguo levanto su enorme brazo y uso una habilidad de barrido, esto daño severamente a los jugadores y rompió la formación

–cambio

Heathcliff con su grupo avanzo al frente donde aguantaron otro ataque de barrido

–lo detendremos, grupo de ofensiva preparasen

–Sí, comandante, ya escucharon estén listo

El jefe uso su rugido helado, y ocasiono el estado enfriado a Heathcliff y su grupo

–comandante deberíamos retroceder

–lo haremos después del siguiente ataque

El Antiguo uso su habilidad de Golpe de Barrido, pero Heathcliff con su gran escudo lo rechazo, haciendo que se quede inmóvil

–ahora ataquen todos juntos

Los grupos de ofensiva y los de apoyo que habían terminado con los machacadores se lanzaron contra el indefenso jefe, provocándole graves daños

–retrocedan ahora

El Antiguo se repuso y uso su Rugido Helado, el grupo de tanques Knights of the Blood les provoco el estado congelado o entumido, lo cual lo dejaba en aprieto

–Cambien –grito Asuna

Antes que el grupo de Lind pudiera tomar su lugar el gran Yeti uso una nueva habilidad un golpe ascendente que arrojo a los jugadores golpeados provocándole daños por el golpe y la caída, además de confundirlos

–Perdimos al comandante por un tiempo, tengan cuidado con esas nuevas habilidades

–les mostraremos de que están hechos los miembros de Dragon Knights Brigade

–parece que ahora comienza el combate de verdad –dijo Kirito

–si tenemos que ir con más cuidado –dijo Ran

–mientras estemos juntos no pasara nada

–claro Yuu

Ahora el combate se había vuelto mucho más complicado, aunque Lind y su grupo no tenían mucho problemas, el jefe había comenzado a defenderse con más fuerza de los grupo de ofensiva alguno de esos grupo debieron retroceder para curarse debido a las heridas

–este combate se está saliendo de control

Con una barra menos de vida el jefe en vez de atacar a los jugadores frente a él, golpeo ferozmente el suelo con ambas manos y rugió atemorizantemente

–¿Qué está haciendo?

–retrocedan un poco todos, no sabemos qué va a hacer –Grito Asuna

Unos picos de hielo que estaban en el techo de la sala comenzaron a caer

–cuidado

–no puede ser ahora no caen cosas del cielo –dijo irritado Lind

El grupo de machacadores que normalmente aparecía cuando una de su barra de vida caía, esta vez eran más grande además de estar acompañado por unas bestias yetis

–Cuidado Yuu –dijo mientras bloqueaba un golpe

–si

Dijo mientras esquivaba un pico de hielo, para luego atacar a la bestia que tenía enfrente

–son demasiados no podemos contenerlos

Dijo Kirito mientras usaba un horizontal para acabar con un machacador y se dirigía al siguiente

–el otro grupo también tiene problemas

Los enemigos eran demasiados para los grupos de apoyo y los que se escapaban comenzaron a atacar a los demás miembro de equipo de asalto

–tanques sostengan al jefe, nosotros nos encargaremos de los seguidores –grito Asuna

Usando un linear acabo con un machacador que venía por ella

–Necesitamos al comandante, cuando se terminara su estado –pensó preocupada Asuna

Las esquirlas y picos de hielo no solo eran peligrosas y molestas, si no que también habían bajado la temperatura de la sala, profundizando la congelación de Heathcliff y su grupo

Los enemigos no paraban de salir en menor medida pero aparecían, todos los miembros del equipo de asalto estaban luchando

–no paran de salir, tenemos que provocarle más daño al jefe –dijo Asuna en voz baja

Ella y su grupo avanzo hasta el jefe

El grupo de Lind había retrocedido pero de momento estaba luchando contra unos machacadores

–esto se está convirtiendo en una lucha campal

Dijo Ran mientras acababa con una bestia

–no pararan de salir hasta que no matemos al jefe

–no tiene mucho vida

Debido a la presión de los continuos combates y de esquivar las esquilas de hielo, una gran cantidad de jugadores se acercaron al jefe sin darse cuenta

–alejasen de el ahora –grito Asuna mientras retrocedía

El Antiguo al verse rodeado, mostro lo que parecía era una sonrisa sádica y uso su habilidad más peligrosa, Arrasar era un combo de cinco golpe que se dirigía a todos los jugadores que tenía al alcance, esos jugadores salieron volando por los fuertes golpes

–Ese combo fue devastador –dijo Kirito

–Afortunadamente no murió nadie –dijo Ran

–pero no podrán pelear por ahora –dijo Yuuki

Muchos jugadores estaban cansados y debilitados, algunos hasta se habían ido con los cristales por que ya habían agotado sus objetos curativos

–Ran necesito tu ayuda

–en que Asuna

–hay que proteger a los heridos –dijo Asuna

–estoy de acuerdo, pero no paran de venir

–ayúdame a terminar este combate

–estas segura, si se queda con solo una barra de vida, puede que se vuelva más violento

–ya lo sé, pero no aguantaremos si seguimos así

–está bien cuentas con nosotros

El grupo de Ran, Kirito Y Yuuki con Asuna se dirigieron al jefe esquivando los picos de hielos que seguían cayendo

El grupo de Lind está nuevamente reteniendo al jefe, pero estaban teniendo problemas

Cuando el Antiguo se preparaba para usar su golpe ascendente, contra el grupo de enfrente su atención fue llamada por uno cuchillos que impactaron en su espalda, él se dio vuelta pero rápidamente Yuuki y Asuna atacaron sus costados provocando daños severos, cuando el jefe se dispuso a seguirlas, Ran y Kirito usaron cada uno una habilidad de espada en su espalda bajando así su penúltima barra de vida

–Solo le queda una –dijo Asuna

Lind y sus hombres también atacaron al jefe al ver la oportunidad

De repente el jefe gruño y comenzó a lanza golpes al aire, había enloquecido al igual de como lo había hecho Mamont cuando estaba cerca de la muerte

Yuuki y sus amigos consiguieron esquivarlos, mientras que Lind y su grupo aguantaron los golpes. Pero parecía que el jefe no se detendría fácilmente

–Retrocedamos –dijo Ran

–sí, Lind llamaremos su atención retrocedan

–está bien

Trataron de llamar la atención del jefe pero este estaba concentrado en el grupo de tanques

–no nos presta atención

–maldición

–si usa su habilidad de barrido, Lind y su grupo están perdidos

Como si lo hubiera escuchado El Antiguo preparo su habilidad de barrido

–no podemos dejar que la use –dijo Asuna

–Es demasiado tarde –dijo Kirito

–no, no lo es –dijo Ran

Tanto Yuuki como Ran se dirigieron contra el jefe

–Yuuki, Ran esperen –grito Asuna

La habilidad fue bloqueada antes que conecte

–comandante

–Ya llegue perdón por dejarle todo a ustedes –Heathcliff

–ya paso, que hacemos

–todos escúchenme, peleen contra los seguidores, el grupo de Ran, Asuna y yo nos encargaremos de terminar con el jefe

Heathcliff se llevó lo más lejos de la pelea que pudo al jefe, el junto con Ran bloqueaban los golpes del jefe mientras que Kirito, Asuna y Yuuki atacaban provocándole daños leves

Yuuki que era la única que no le afectaba el frio por su armadura, podía moverse más rápido que cualquiera golpeando sin dificultad los costados de gran Yeti

El jefe se dio la vuelta para atacar a los que le provocaban daños

–cuidado va por ustedes –dijo Ran

–chicos sígame tengo una idea –dijo Yuuki

–está bien –dijo Kirito

–confió en ti –dijo Asuna

Cuando el jefe comenzó a seguir a Yuuki está junto a Asuna corrieron en su dirección seguidas por Kirito

Cuando el jefe se preparó para golpear a Yuuki, ella se deslizo entre sus piernas cortando sus piernas en el camino, en la distracción Asuna salto y uso su Cuádruple Pain para atacar el pecho del jefe, Kirito que venía de atrás uso la habilidad de cargar para conectar un golpe

Ran y Heathcliff que estaban en la espalda del jefe también atacaron, Ran con un Vertical y Heathcliff con un horizontal, terminando así con la vida del Antiguo y volviéndolo polígonos azules que se confundían con la nieve

–lo, lo logramos –dijo Yuuki en el suelo

–si –dijo Kirito mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie

–gracias

–esa fue una buena idea

–comandante gracias a usted logramos derrotar al jefe

–eso no es cierto Ran y tu mantuvieron a los jugadores mientras yo no estaba, esta victoria les pertenece a todos, pero en especial a mis dos mejores jugadoras

Los enemigos desaparecieron y los cansados jugadores sacaron energía para celebrar su victoria

.

.

**bueno mi primer piso original dígame que piensan del capitulo, creo que me emocione un poco al escribirlo**

**no me di cuenta que era tan largo hasta que hice la revisión final, no piensen que los capítulos van a seguir siendo tan extensos, los demás no serán mucho mas largo que 5000 palabras**

**bueno adiós**


	7. Capitulo Seis: Separación

Piso 27 Ciudad del valle 5 de abril

Luego de la derrota del jefe del piso 26, los jugadores subieron para llegar al próximo piso

El piso 27 era un gran valle con grandes montañas que rodeaban las praderas, dificultando que la luz del sol iluminara el lugar, por esa razón era un lugar algo oscuro, su clima era templado

La ciudad principal de este piso era la Ciudad de Vein, era una gran ciudad que estaba un poco elevada, parecía que habían usado una meseta para construir la ciudad, sus edificios estaban construidos de piedras en su mayoría, con algunas grietas demostrando que era una ciudad antigua y que no estaba en su mejor momento

Era el primer día en que los jugadores habían llegado a este piso, algunos decidieron descansar luego de la dura batalla contra el jefe, otros exploraban la ciudad para conocer los lugares y reponer sus objetos y reparar el equipo, unos pocos apenas arreglaron sus cosas rápidamente salieron de la ciudad, en busca de los mejores lugares de caza

Pero había dos jugadores que aún no sabían lo que harían

–Esta ciudad es bastante impresionante –dijo Yuuki mientras miraba a su alrededor

–sí, aunque fue bastante difícil encontrar la entrada –dijo Kirito algo agobiado

–Tienes razón –dijo con una sonrisa

–Que quieres hacer ahora –pregunto Kirito

–No lo sé –dijo pensando Yuuki

–entonces busquemos el mercado, tenemos que reponernos de pociones

–claro vamos

Ambos se dirigieron a la zona comercial

–Los demás jugadores deberían de llegar pronto –dijo Yuuki mirando la dirección donde se encontraba el portal

–Sí, la noticia que un nuevo piso completado se corre rápido –dijo Kirito

–Después de todo Argo se encarga de eso, ella es muy buena en su trabajo –dijo con una sonrisa Yuuki

–sí claro –dijo con una sonrisa –demasiado buena para mi gusto –dijo en voz baja

Ambos compraron lo que necesitaban y repararon su equipo

–Kirito no tienes hambre –pregunto curiosa

–un poco

–Entonces vayamos a comer algo –dijo con una sonrisa

–Estoy de acuerdo, vamos –dijo sonriendo

Ambos llegaron a unos de los restaurantes y ordenaron sus comidas

–Es un lugar pintoresco –dijo Yuuki mirando el restaurante

–Sí, me pregunto qué enemigos habrá en este piso –dijo Kirito pensativa

–Solo piensas en eso –dijo Yuuki algo mirando fijamente al chico

–no, bueno lo que pasa es que a veces el menú de comida te da una idea sobre el piso pero todo se escucha normal –dijo rápidamente

–ah entiendo

Los dos terminaron de comer

–Estaba bastante buena la comida –dijo sonriendo Yuuki

–Si –dijo sonriendo–habría preferido comer la comida de Yuuki –pensó Kirito

Luego de comer fueron a descansar ya que era tarde

.

Pasaron dos días desde que el piso 27 fue abierto, los jugadores ya estaban en la tarea de mejorar para la próxima pelea contra el jefe del piso, aunque aún no se había encontrado al jefe de campo

Kirito y Yuuki se encontraban en el pueblo minero de Rosco actualmente, siguiendo una serie de misiones en busca de experiencia, objetos e información

El pueblo de Rosco se encontraba cerca de una de las montañas de donde sacaban los minerales que necesitaban, al parecer el pueblo lo estaba pasando mal desde que uno enanos invadieron el lugar

La primera misión que aceptaron era simple, juntar comida para los mineros, para completar esta misión debieron de cazar unos carneros, los cuales no eran muy difíciles ya que su único ataque fuerte era una cornada que no era muy difícil de esquivar para ellos

La misión que estaban siguiendo en este momento era la de buscar un campamento de mineros de los que no tenían noticias

Luego de caminar en la dirección indicada y encontrarse con algunos carneros que bloqueaban el camino, llegaron al pequeño campamento

–Este debe ser el lugar que nos indicaron –dijo Yuuki señalando la ubicación

–Eso parece, pero está destrozado –dijo Kirito serio

El lugar donde llegaron era un desastre, se podía ver una fogata apagada, junto con unas tiendas rotas, y algunas señales de lucha, como sangre y objetos tirados

–Parece que fue atacado –dijo Kirito analizando la escena

–La misión se actualizo –dijo Yuuki –informa de lo descubierto –dijo Yuuki leyendo la misión

–entonces deberíamos volver

–démonos prisa

.

–dicen que el campamento fue atacado –dijo el NPC

–Si –dijo Yuuki

–esto es horrible, esos hombre fueron en busca de comida para el pueblo, y fueron atacados mientras dormían

–lo siento

–aventureros sé que es mucho pedirles pero creo saber que fueron los enanos oscuros, ellos han tratado de acabar con nosotros por mucho tiempo

Un signo de misión volvió a aparecer sobre su cabeza, ambos hablaron de nuevo con ella

–me ayudaran, gracias, por lo que me dijeron no deben de estar muy lejos, los enanos oscuros deben tener una cueva cerca de donde encontraron el campamento, por favor investiguen puede que los hombres sigan con vida

Luego de que Kirito y Yuuki aceptaran la misión volvieron al campamento destruido, donde se encontraron con unos soldados enanos oscuros

–mira Kirito esos enemigos

–si son los enanos de los que nos hablaron

Los tres enemigos apenas notaron la presencia de los dos, se pusieron en formación

–Ya nos vieron –dijo Yuuki sacando su espada

–tratare de llamar su atención, acaba con uno lo más rápido que puedas

Los enemigos avanzaron rápidamente levantando sus garrotes, KIrito se colocó en frente y empezó a bloquear los ataques de los tres enemigos, Yuuki levanto su espada a la altura de su hombre y espero la oportunidad

Kirito rechazo a uno con un corte, rápidamente Yuuki uso Sonic Leap e impacto directamente con ese enemigo para luego terminar con su barra de vida con un corte

–Bien hecho –dijo Kirito

Ella rápidamente se dio la vuelta y con un corte horizontal llamo la atención de uno de los soldados

Pocos después ambos enemigos fueron derrotados

–Tal parece que ya conocemos a los responsables –dijo Yuuki guardando su espada

–Sí, dame un segundo –dijo usando su habilidad de rastreo –parece que vinieron de esa dirección –dijo señalando el camino

–vayamos a ver entonces

Luego de caminar un momento llegaron a la entrada de una cueva, ambos se acercaron sigilosamente

–mira esos deben ser las personas del pueblo –dijo Yuuki señalando unas personas

–sí, parece que los están obligando a trabajar

En la cueva había cuatro personas con picos trabajando, mientras que unos cinco enemigos estaban vigilando

Tres de ellos eran soldados con garrotes, y los otros dos eran esclavistas que llevaban una pequeña daga

–no podremos entrar en sigilo, que deberíamos hacer

–no sabemos si ellos atacaran a los rehenes, lo mejor será que avancemos con cuidado

–entiendo, creo que deberías ir tú primero, KIrito tu sigilo es mejor, yo llamare la atención de los soldados

–está bien, ten cuidado –dijo en voz baja

Kirito se acercó con sigilo hasta lo rehenes, cuando él estaba junto a ellos, Yuuki apareció atacando a uno de los soldados, los enemigos miraron en dirección de Yuuki, en ese momento Kirito salió del sigilo y con un Vertical Arc golpeo a los dos esclavistas

–el plan funciono

–si

Yuuki uso un Vertical para acabar con uno de los soldados, Kirito con un Horizontal mato a uno de los esclavistas, los enemigos trataron de pelear pero la diferencia de nivel era demasiado y no pudieron hacer mucho

Luego de que todos los enemigos fueron derrotados, y Yuuki libero a los rehenes

–Gracias por liberarnos –dijo una de ellos

–tenemos que ir al pueblo –dijo otro

–quieren que los acompañemos –dijo Yuuki con una sonrisa

–no gracias nosotros podemos llegar solos

–bien

Luego ellos dos volvieron al pueblo para completar la misión

Esa noche Kirito hablo con Yuuki

–¿Qué te pasa Kirito? Te noto pensativo

–solo es que pienso en que debería mejorar mi equipo para la lucha contra el jefe –dijo pensativo

–aún falta para eso, apenas hemos llegado al piso

–sí, pero me llevaría tiempo reunir los materiales de mejora que necesito

–¿quieres reunir los materiales que te faltan?

–sería lo mejor, conozco un buen lugar

–quieres que te ayude

–no será difícil es en el piso 11

–¿en el 11? ¿No es bajar mucho?

–hay un lugar donde los enemigos sueltan muchos de los materiales que necesito

–entiendo, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

–no será necesario, además me dijiste que querías cambiar tu armadura antes de la lucha contra el jefe verdad

–si esta es un poco calurosa para este lugar –dijo tocando su abrigo blanco

–el mejor lugar donde conseguirás una armadura mejor es este piso, además cuando vuelva necesitare información sobre los enemigos –dijo con una sonrisa

–está bien, espero que vuelvas antes de la lucha contra el jefe

–hare lo posible de volver antes de la pelea contra el jefe de campo

Los días pasaron, unas semanas después desde que se fue Kirito llego una nueva noticia al piso 27 El jefe de campo que era una especie de topo gigante fue derrotado y con eso la mazmorra fue abierta

27 de Abril

En la mazmorra se encontraba Yuuki luchando contra un grupo de enemigos

Ella rápidamente uso un corte ascendente para deshacerse de un minero oscuro, para luego esquivar el ataque de un elemental de granito y golpear su espalda con un horizontal terminando con los dos enemigos

La mazmorra del piso 27 era una especie de mina, según la información que habían conseguido de las misiones del pueblo de Rosco, los enanos oscuros llegaron para poder sacar los minerales de esta mina, pero debido a los poderosos elementales de granitos y otros enemigos que habitaban las profundidades de la mazmorra, los mineros enanos debían ser bastantes fuertes para poder explorarla, pero hace un tiempo que las luchas entre los enanos y los habitantes de la mazmorra habían cesado y ahora trabajaban juntos, nadie sabía la razón

–Este lugar parece un laberinto –dijo Yuuki mirando a sus lados

–tengo que tener cuidado, según la información esta mazmorra está llena de trampas –dio en voz baja

Ella siguió caminando pensando

–me pregunto cuando regresara KIrito, espero que sea antes de la lucha contra el jefe

De pronto Yuuki se detuvo al notar que unos de los muros se veían raros

El muro era algo más oscuro que los demás, Yuuki toco el centro de este por unos segundos, y el muro desapareció dejando ver una sala

–¿una sala secreta? –dijo sorprendida

Ella se acercó mirando la sala con atención

–mi hermana me hablo de que algunos de los miembros de su gremio encontraron salas secretas con tesoros y trampas, debería de tener cuidado –dijo sacando un cristal de teletransportacion

Ella se acercó lentamente al cofre que estaba en medio de la habitación, cuando ella abrió el cofre enemigos aparecieron de los muros

–era una trampa –dijo mirando a sus enemigos –son bastante, pero puedo con ellos –dijo con una sonrisa

Yuuki saco su espada y se preparó para pelear

En total eran tres enemigos en cada lado, dos mineros y un elemental, ellos avanzaron en contra de Yuuki

Pero apenas el minero avanzo, Yuuki uso Rage Spike para impactar contra él lanzándolo lejos, luego los dos elementales se abalanzaron contra ella, pero con su velocidad logro esquivarlos recibiendo solo rasguños, cuando logro llegar a la espalda de los elementales uso un Vertical Arc para acabar con uno, para luego usar un ataque básico para terminar con el minero oscuro, el segundo elemental fue derrotado con unos cortes en sus piernas y un Horizontal en su espalda

Cuando el otro grupo de enemigos llego donde estaba Yuuki ella los derroto de una manera similar. Luego ella abrió el cofre obteniendo objetos que le servirían

–creo que fue suficiente por ahora, mejor vuelvo a casa a descansar –dijo cansada

.

La exploración de la mazmorra duro más de una semana, debido a que estaba llena de tesoros, y los grupos se concentraban más en la búsqueda de estos que buscar la sala de jefe, una vez que la sala del jefe fue encontrada los combates de practica y las reuniones de estrategias tomaron algunos días

Yuuki le había mandado un mensaje a KIrito sobre que pronto seria la lucha contra el jefe del piso 27, pero él dijo que no podía ir pero no le dijo la razón

A muchos le llamo la atención que el beater no estuviera por el piso, ni asistiera a las reuniones, pero a los líderes de los dos gremios más poderosos no le molestaba su ausencia

Según la información reunida y los combates de práctica, el jefe era un Golem de obsidiana llamado Gock Gran golem de guerra, era un ser humanoide de más de seis metros de altura, su apariencia era como la de un caballero cubierto de obsidiana, su arma principal era una gran espada negra, que usaba con una mano

.

8 de mayo

El grupo de jugadores de la línea delantera ya estaba en las puertas de la sala del jefe de piso

–bien todos presten atención, este jefe puede que sea el más resistente de los que nos hayamos enfrentado, pero no teman por su gran tamaño y fuerza es bastante lento, usaremos eso a nuestro favor –dijo Heathcliff

Los grupos miraban al frente preparados para la pelea

–liderare al grupo de tanques, los grupos de dps atacaran y retrocederán rápidamente, quiero que todos estén concentrados esta puede ser la lucha más larga que hayamos tenido, no usen demasiadas habilidades de espada y aprovechen cada ocasión para descansar, no sabemos cuánto nos tomara terminar con esta pelea

–Todos listos –pregunto Asuna

–SII

–bien avancemos

El grupo avanzo al centro de la amplia sala, unas antorchas que estaban en unos pilares se encendieron mostrando al imponente jefe, algunos jugadores quedaron impactado por su figura

Gock levanto su gran espada negra y bajo su nombre aparecieron sus ocho barras de vida

–Preparados –dijo Heathcliff

–vayan a sus posiciones–grito Asuna

Cuatro grupos de tanques liderados por Heathcliff se posicionaron frente al enorme golem, mientras que los grupo de dps se movieron a sus costados, como el jefe no tenía ayuda todos los grupos se podían concentrar en un solo objetivo

–estas lista Yuu

–si nee–chan

–Esta lucha va a ser larga, las voy a necesitar para mantener la ofensiva activa –dijo Asuna

–Cuenta con nosotras Asuna –dijo Ran

Como Kirito no estaba en esta lucha, Yuuki se había quedado sin compañero, Asuna la invito a ir con ella y Ran

El enorme golem negro levanto su espada comenzando el combate, el golpe fue bloqueado por el gran escudo de Heathcliff y su grupo, los demás grupos de tanques atacaron a las piernas del jefe con sus espadas y mazas

Mientras el jefe y los grupos pesados intercambiaban ataques, los grupos de dps usaban una técnica de guerrilla para provocarle daño al golem negro y moverse a un lugar seguro

El combate continuo como lo habían planeado, los grupos de tanques no tenían problemas en mantener su posición, solo usaron algunas pociones curativas, los grupos de dps no sufrieron daños, el único problema era que la lucha había durado unas tres horas y apenas estaban llegando al final de la primera barra de vida

–Esta lucha llevara mucho tiempo –dijo cansada Ran

–Si –dijo Yuuki

Hablaron las hermanas volviendo de atacar al jefe

Los grupos de tanques consiguieron vaciar la primera barra de vida, cuando esto ocurrió Gock retrocedió unos paso hacia atrás, todos se prepararon para alguna nueva habilidad del jefe o algo parecido pero nada ocurrió luego de unos minutos el volvió a atacar a los jugadores pesados

–¿Qué fue eso? –dijo confundida Yuuki

–no lo sé, pero deberíamos aprovecharlo si lo hace otra vez –dijo Ran

–Tienes razón Ran –dijo Asuna

La lucha se había alargado por más de veinte horas, y ya habían llegado a bajar su vida máxima a solo dos barra de vida, después de que le bajaran su segunda barra de vida, el jefe comenzó a soltar trozos de su armadura con cada nueva barra de vida perdida además de quedar aturdido por unos minutos, esto era aprovechado por los jugadores pero debido a la duración del combate algunos jugadores estaban agotados y solo miraban mientras recuperaban energía

–Como estas Yuu –dijo algo cansada

–Estoy bien –dijo agitada

–Si están cansadas, tomen en descanso –dijo Asuna mientras tomaba aire

–Continuaremos hasta el final –dijo Yuuki cansada

–Ambas están agotadas –dijo Asuna en tono bajo

–tu estas igual que nosotras Asuna –dijo con una sonrisa Ran

Asuna sonrió y luego miro seriamente al jefe del Piso

–Bien continuemos –dijo Asuna

Al enorme golem solo le quedaba su coraza negra, pero al igual que el recibía más daño por cada pieza de armadura faltante también aumentaba su velocidad, y debido a la duración de la batalla, a los jugadores no le quedaban muchos objetos curativos

Luego de un ataque con algunos problemas

–Debemos de tener más cuidado, ahora es más rápido – dijo Yuuki tomando una poción

–si en el próximo ataque logramos bajar su barra de vida, podríamos terminar la pelea en un ataque más –dijo Ran

–tienes razón pero necesitaremos la ayuda de todos –dijo Asuna

Aunque algunos jugadores ya se habían recuperaba, la mayoría estaba tirada en el suelo esperando, algunos solo estaban descansado, otros esperaban a que solo quedara un poco para tratar de lograr el golpe final

Heathcliff aun firme en el frente desvió un golpe de Gock, dejándolo momentáneamente inmóvil

–Es nuestra oportunidad –dijo yuuki

–vamos, todos ataquen –dijo Asuna

Ran se movió al frente

–vamos derrotemos a este jefe para avanzar al siguiente piso, no se rindan justos lograremos superar esta prueba

Todos los jugadores se abalanzaron contra el enorme golem negro, Yuuki y Ran usaron un Vertical Arc contra sus piernas, mientras que Asuna dio un salto y usando un cuádruple Pain, los demás jugares también usaron sus mejores habilidades

La vida de Gock bajo rápidamente, desapareciendo su penúltima barra de vida, el retrocedió unos pasos y su gran coraza negra cayó al suelo, debido al impacto los jugadores dieron un paso atrás, esta vez el golem en vez de quedarse quieto como antes soltó su espada

–¿eh? –dijo Yuuki

–¿acaso soltó su arma? –dijo confundida Ran

–Esto no me gusta, retrocedan –dijo Asuna

Gock levanto los brazos y dio un alarido de dolor

–fórmense rápido –grito Heathcliff

Gock golpeo con su puño uno de los pilares de la sala rompiéndolo

–¿Qué está haciendo? –dijo confundida Asuna

–no lo se

El golem levanto el pilar caído, y rápidamente avanzo contra los jugadores dps que estaban impactados por el cambio del jefe. Usando el pilar como una maza gigante comenzó a golpear a los jugadores arrojándolos lejos

–Retrocedan –grito Ran

Heathcliff junto con su grupo logro aguantar el impacto, y rápidamente contraatacaron

Ran se unió al grupo de tanques para ayudar en la defensa, mientras desde atrás Yuuki y Asuna atacaron las piernas de Gock

Asuna uso un linear para impactar seguido lanzo puñalada rápidas contra la pierna derecha, mientras que Yuuki corrió a toda velocidad haciendo un corte cruzado, seguido de múltiples cortes formando un combo de básicos haciendo algunas acrobacias para ahorrar tiempo y poder atacar con más velocidad, para luego terminar con un Vertical Arc

La barra de vida de Gock casi estaba en su límite, pero el uso el pilar para sacarse de encima a todos los jugadores con un golpe de barrido y luego un golpe potente en el suelo que provoco una onda expansiva, la mayoría de jugadores habían caído al suelo, Yuuki al estar lo suficientemente lejos solo perdió algo el equilibrio, al ver que la mayoría de los jugadores estaban incapacitados, y el jefe preparado para atacar, ella corrió a toda velocidad para tratar de detenerlo

Mientras corría su mano izquierda toco el bolsillo donde guardaba sus cuchillos, antes los había usado contras Gock pero solo habían rebotado, rápidamente olvido la idea de usarlos, y aumento la velocidad poniendo su espada al frente uso la única habilidad que le permitiría llegar al jefe Rage Spike

Con un grito su espada brillo y ella avanzo a una velocidad increíble, la habilidad golpeo el pecho del Gock provocándole una grieta, para que luego su cuerpo completo cediera convirtiéndose en polígonos

Yuuki cayó al suelo agotada

–lo logre –dijo con dificultada

Ran se acercó lentamente a su hermana

–Bien hecho Yuu –dijo con una sonrisa débil

Yuuki solo sonrió y mostro la señal de victoria con su mano derecha

–gracias a ti logramos derrotar a este jefe Yuuki–chan –dijo Asuna sonriendo

Mientras que los jugadores festejaban la victoria, Yuuki leyó el mensaje del golpe final

–mineral de obsidiana, ¿Qué podre hacer con esto? –dijo confundido

.

Piso 28

La lucha contra el jefe del piso 27 fue bastante larga, antes de subir las escaleras todos los jugadores descansaron por unas horas, el grupo de asalto llego al piso 28 luego de la lucha que duro más de un día, el 9 de mayo los jugadores lograron llegar al nuevo piso

El piso tenía como temáticas las bestias, eran animales con diferencia, como los lobos de sangre que eran de color rojos y más poderosos que los lobos normales, igual que ellos había otros enemigos como las temibles panteras oscuras o los osos sangrientos

Los jugadores de la línea delantera avanzaron rápidamente por el piso, aprovechando las zonas de caza para subir rápidamente de nivel

La Ciudad principal era Poros un lugar que parecía una ciudad para cazadores, ya que muchos lugares estaban decorados con partes de animales y colores oscuro

En solo diez días el grupo de Asuna había logrado encontrar al jefe de campo, ellos querían ir más rápido ya que habían perdido mucho tiempo en pasar el piso anterior

La lucha contra el jefe de campo se desarrollaría el día siguiente el jefe era un lobo gigante negro de tres cabeza llamado Lykos El Carcelero aunque el enemigo fue difícil debido a que gracias a sus tres cabezas era capaz de ver en tres direcciones diferente y atacar rápidamente, pero también era su debilidad más grande, ya que cada golpe en una de sus cabezas era un golpe crítico, durante la batalla Heathcliff logro cortarle una de las cabeza luego de que Asuna y Yuuki atacaran sus costados, así acabando con la pelea

La mayoría de los grupos se retiraron para descansar y reponer los objetos, para prepararse para ir a la mazmorra a excepción de Asuna y su grupo que se quedaron explorando la mazmorra junto con el comandante Heathcliff

Yuuki y Ran también volvieron al pueblo por ese día para prepararse para la exploración

Tres días de exploración después, las dos hermanas estaban juntas en la mazmorra

–qué bueno que el comandante te diera permiso para que estemos juntas por los próximos pisos

–si él es amable, aunque también fue con la condición que te unieras en grupo con Asuna y conmigo en las luchas contra los jefes de piso y campo

–bueno eso no es ningún problema, me gusta estar con Asuna

–sí, ella es una gran amiga

De repente unos enemigos con apariencias de leones enormes con unos cuernos además que en su lomo le salían unas espinas largas y finas, su cola era como la de un león normal pero algo más larga y también presentaba unos grandes aguijones que parecían dagas, además estas estaban envenenadas con una toxina que debilitaba a su victima

–cuidado Yuu unas manticoras

–si

Estos eran enemigos formidables, no solo por su fuerza y agresividad en el combate, lo más peligroso era su cola con esos aguijones envenenados podía complicar el combate, además que cuando estaba cerca de la muerte lanzaba su aguijón envenenado

–son solo dos de ellas, ya sabes que hacer

–si nee–chan

La estrategia de las hermanas era simple pero efectiva, Ran con su escudo aguantaría esperando una oportunidad para cambiar con su hermana y que ella hiciera el mayor daño posible

Luego de que Ran rechazara el ataque de una de las manticoras, Yuuki se acercó y uso un Slant que golpeo directamente en su lomo para luego con una combinación de cortes y puñaladas termino con su barra de vida

–bien hecho Yuu

Ran uso un Horizontal para atacar al enemigo que tenía al frente

–Gracias –dijo en voz baja

Yuuki se acercó a la cola de la manicura y con un Vertical Arc la lanzo lejos, esta no murió y al levantarse lanzo su aguijón venenoso

–¿eh? –dijo sorprendida

–Cuidado –grito Ran

Ran llego a tiempo para bloquear el aguijón con su escudo

–gracias nee–chan, creí que sería suficiente para vencerlo

–no pasa nada acabalo

–si

Yuuki corrió hacia él, saltando hacia la derecha cuando quiso atacarla y con dos golpes rápidos termino la pelea

Luego de la pelea Ran se sentó en el suelo cansada

–¿estás bien nee–chan? –dijo preocupada

–Sí, solo algo cansada –dijo sonriendo

–¿cansada? Pero no peleamos mucho –dijo confundida

–me es difícil seguirte el paso a veces, eres bastante rápida –dijo sonriendo

–jeje, perdón es que a veces me emociono demasiado

–Lo sé, continuemos –dijo levantándose

–segura, aun te vez cansada –dijo preocupada

–Estoy bien, aun puedo continuar –dijo sonriendo Ran –además este lugar no es seguro, sigamos –dijo más seria

–Está bien –dijo con dudas

.

Ese día en la noche mientras las hermanas comían llego un mensaje de Asuna a Ran

–mira Yuu

Ran le mostró el mensaje recibido

–¿qué pasa?

–Asuna encontró la sala del jefe –dijo sonriendo

–¿eh? Enserio eso fue rápido –dijo sorprendida

–dice que mañana a la mañana será la reunión para discutir la estrategia y que en la tarde comenzaremos el combate, que nos preparemos

–tan pronto lucharemos contra el jefe

–Ella es la que más interés tiene en salir de este juego –dijo seria

–Sí, pero no es peligroso ir tan rápido –dijo con dudas

–no lo sé Yuu, ella se puso la meta de terminar cada piso en menos de quince días

–bueno no nos queda de otra –dijo con una sonrisa

–por cierto la comida estuvo deliciosa, mejoraste mucho te felicito –dijo Ran sonriendo

–gracias, intento imitar a mama –dijo algo avergonzada

–ya veo, aunque aún te falta estoy segura que lograras que tu cocina sea la mejor de todo Aincrad, solo necesitaras encontrar ingredientes raros

–eso es lo de menos, lo que me gustaría poder hacer son crepas

–¿crepas? –dijo confundida

–Sí, no las extrañas –dijo sonriendo Yuuki

–Tienes razón, me gustaría comer una –dijo sonriendo

–Lograre hacer una, algún día –dijo en tono bajo

–sé que lo lograras Yuu, pero ahora debemos dormir

–sí, mañana tenemos una gran pelea

–si tenemos que dar lo mejor

La reunión no fue demasiado larga, solo se explicó que el enemigo parecía ser una quimera enorme, y sus habilidades, como su cola que lanzaba fuego y sus dos cabezas una de león que era la más agresiva y la de cabra que defendía pero que podía tumbar a un jugador pesado con una simple cornada

Como estaba planeado esa misma tarde el grupo de línea delantera se dirigió a la sala del jefe, como el modo de atacar del jefe era bastante similar al del jefe Yeti del piso 26, la estrategia era similar con exención que este jefe no tenía ayuda

Apenas los jugadores entraron a la sala se escuchó un fuerte rugido, y unas luces se encendieron mostrando al imponente jefe, sus seis barras de vida aparecieron bajo su nombre Khimeira rey de las bestias

–tengan cuidado con su cola, es la que lanza fuego –dijo Asuna

–si

Los tanques como siempre avanzaron al frente para detener a las dos cabezas, un grupo de tanques ligeros liderados por Ran distraerían a la cola de serpiente, los dps atacarían sus costados cuando tuvieran oportunidad

La parte de león era la más agresiva, pero los tanques podían bloquear sus ataques, a diferencia que la parte de cabra los tiraba al suelo para que el león ocasionara daños

Cuando los dps atacaban la cabeza de serpiente lanzaba un cono de fuego que Ran bloqueaba, pero la serpiente luego los atacaba con su mordisco

–El combate se está complicando –dijo Asuna

–No podemos hacerle mucho daño –dijo Yuuki

–Asuna, Yuuki traten de encargarse de la cabeza de cabra, es la que más problemas nos ocasiona –dijo Heathcliff mientras bloqueaba los ataques del león

–Está bien comandante –dijo Asuna

–Vamos Asuna –dijo animada

Las dos intentaron acercarse pero la cabeza de serpiente que había derribado a Ran la ayudo impidiéndole que pudieran atacar con comodidad

–no podemos acercarnos –dijo Asuna

–Ran está bien –dijo Asuna

–sí, solo fue sorpresivo ese ataque

–Que haremos Asuna –dijo Yuuki

–déjame pensar

–tengo un plan –dijo Ran

–de que se trata Ran

–me desharé de la cabeza de serpiente, Yuu detrás de mí, Asuna prepárate para atacar con todo

–está bien nee–chan

–Creo que sé que quieres hacer, hagámoslo –dijo con una sonrisa

Ran se acercó sola a la cabeza de serpiente, la cabeza no uso su ataque de fuego en su lugar lanza una mordida que Ran esquivo y levantando su espada uso Snake Bite cortando la cabeza de serpiente con los dos rápidos cortes además de terminar con una barra de vida

Khimeira gruño de dolor al sentir que su cola fue cortada y rápidamente se giró para buscar al responsable

–cuidado va por ti

–Contaba con eso –dijo Ran preparándose

Ella guardo su espada y sostuvo su escudo con sus dos manos

–Ahora Yuu –grito

–si nee–chan

Yuuki sujeto firmemente su espada con su mano derecha, y respirando hondo tomo carrera

Apenas Khimeira se preparó para atacar a Ran, Yuuki gracias a su velocidad y al impulso de su hermana salto sobre el jefe aterrizando en su lomo, Yuuki logro sujetarse de la melena del león

Apenas la quimera sintió que alguien estaba encima de ella trato de sacárselo sacudiéndose

–Ahora ataquen –grito Asuna

El jefe estaba más preocupado por sacarse a Yuuki de encima que defenderse, por eso recibió un gran daño además que Yuuki también apuñalaba a la cabeza de cabra

–tengo una idea, aléjense un poco –dijo Yuuki

–bien

Yuuki soltó la melena y Khimeira en una gran sacudida la arrojo hacia arriba, pero eso era lo que Yuuki quería, mientras bajaba uso la habilidad Sonic Leap para impactar en la frente de la cabeza de cabra, matándola y dejando al jefe con solo dos barras de vida

–Esta vez sí calcule bien –dijo en voz baja Yuuki

Como una de su cabezas fue derrotada, el jefe quedo momentáneamente inmóvil, momento que los jugadores aprovecharon para atacar con toda libertad y usando las mejores habilidades de espada lograron derrotar a Khimeira rey de las bestias jefe del piso 28

–lo logramos –dijo Yuuki

–bien hecho Yuu

Yuuki abrazo a su hermana

–fue gracias a ti nee–chan

–fue un buen plan Ran –dijo Asuna con una sonrisa

–gracias solo lo pensé que funcionaria por el nombre de la habilidad

–ustedes tres buen trabajo como siempre –dijo el comandante Heathcliff

Los jugadores festejaron su victoria, antes de subir al siguiente piso

Un piso que nadie sabía lo que les esperaría, un nuevo piso lleno de inconvenientes

.

.

**Hola espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, tuve algunos problemas debido a las fechas, ya que me olvide de hacer que Kirito se fuera en el piso anterior y eso me provoco que tuviera que hacer que estuvieran mucho tiempo en el piso 27**

**Dígame que le pareció los pisos y los jefes que me invente**

**Debido al tema que está sufriendo el mundo con la pandemia, les pregunto si quieren que suba los capítulos con más frecuencia, ya que solo falta que les corrija los errores**

**Avíseme si les gusta la idea y apoyen que por ahora la historia no está teniendo el apoyo que me gustaría **

**Buena suerte a todos **


	8. Capitulo Siete: Despedida Dolorosa

Junio 16 Piso 32

Actualmente los jugadores de la línea delantera se encontraban en el piso 32, los piso anteriores fueron completados en aproximadamente quince días como quería Asuna, en este tiempo Ran acompaño a su hermana Yuuki para la exploración de los pisos, nadie sabía nada de Kirito el no volvió a aparecer frente todos, aunque algunos quisieron comprar información de el a Argo, no podían porque él le había pagado para guardar el secreto

El piso 32 era lo que llamarían una gran pradera, largas extensiones de verdes campos, algunas montañas, lagos cristalinos y un clima muy agradable, los enemigos eran animales como armadillos acorazados grandes con una gran defensa pero poco ataque, los garra afiladas grandes halcones capases de tirar a un humano al suelo, los bisontes de pradera, grandes y peligrosos

La Ciudad principal se llamaba Ilera, era un lugar bastante bonito a la vista, con gran variedad en sus mercados

En este momento las hermanas Konno se encontraban peleando contra un armadillo acorazado, era un enemigo que complicaba a Yuuki ya que para hacerle daño tenía que esperar a bloquear una habilidad especifica

–Cómo vas Yuu –dijo Ran calmadamente

–aun nada

–ten paciencia

En ese momento el armadillo ataco a Ran con su cola, ella lo bloqueo con su escudo y aplicando fuerza logro darlo vuelta, ella con dos cortes rápidos de arriba abajo acabo con la pelea, mientras tanto Yuuki bloqueo un mordisco y forcejeaba con el armadillo, en eso Ran con un poderoso Vertical lo mueve lo suficiente para que Yuuki use un combo de tres cortes con él para acabar la pelea

–gracias nee–chan

–no es nada, sigamos

–Sí, aún tenemos que encontrarlo

Las hermanas estaban en una misión de búsqueda, que le pedía que encontraran un nido de halcones garrafilada, estas aves eran grandes y fuertes, eran capases de llevarse a una oveja

Su principal ataque era una carga rápida con sus garras, que ocasionaba mucho daño, era enemigos complicados por el tema que volaban y en ocasiones cuando estaban heridos huían

–mira nee–chan ese parece ser el árbol del que nos hablaron –dijo señalando un gran árbol

–tienes razón

Un gran árbol estaba frente ellas

–Como subiremos para bajar el nido –dijo Ran mientras miraba la sima

–No lo sé, tal vez podría tratar de trepar –dijo Yuuki

–ten cuidado

Apenas Yuuki trato de subir el árbol, los padres halcones rápidamente bajaron

–ahí vienen los padres –dijo Ran mientras sacaba su arma

–si

Ambos se abalanzaron contra Yuuki, pero Ran rápidamente los bloqueo a ambos

–gracias

–no pasa nada

Ran los empujo y rápidamente cambio con Yuuki que uso un Vertical Arc que impacto en ambos

Los dos garrafiladas retrocedieron, Ran uso Sonic Leap para impactar en uno, pero él lo esquivo

–es rápido

Ella espero a que el garrafilada atacara de nuevo para acabar con él con un Horizontal

Yuuki trataba de conectar un golpe pero no tenía éxito, en cambio el halcón conecto algunos golpes que bajo su vida, Yuuki con su mano libre lanzo unos cuchillos que conectaron con sus alas bajándolo al suelo, y terminando la pelea con un Vertical

–terminamos –dijo Yuuki

–solo falta el nido

–Si, como lo bajamos –dijo confusa

–tal vez, si –dijo pensativa

Ran uso su escudo para golpear el gran árbol, y el nido cayo antes que tocara el suelo Yuuki lo atrapo

–Bien pensado –dijo sonriendo Yuuki

–gracias, tenemos que completar la misión

–vamos

Ran y Yuuki volvieron a la Ciudad para completar la misión y luego se dirigieron a la casa que habían alquilado

–Esta misión fue bastante larga –dijo Ran algo cansada

–sí, pero conseguí algunos ingredientes y buena experiencia –dijo sonriendo

–Me alegra hermanita –dijo mientras preparaba la mesa

En ese momento se escuchó un timbre

–Ya está la cena –dijo yendo a la cocina

Ran se acomodó y espero que llegara su hermana, poco después Yuuki llego con dos platos de comida

–oh carne asada con ensalada, huele delicioso –dijo Ran

–espero que sea de tu agrado

–Gracias por la comida –dijeron ambas

Ambas hicieron una oración, para luego comenzar a comer

–es increíble cada día cocinas mejor Yuu

–es solo la habilidad, no creo que pueda repetirlo en el mundo real –dijo apenada

–no digas eso Yuu, si tú ya sabias hacer algunas cosas –dijo seria

–si pero solo postres

–bueno pero cuando volvamos mama nos enseñara a cocinar

–Si –dijo con algo de tristeza

–no temas ya verás que todo saldrá bien, sé que es duro pero tenemos que ser fuertes por todos

–sí, cambiando de tema, también prepare un postre

–Enserio –dijo Ran con una sonrisa

–Descubrí algunas cosas interesantes –dijo Yuuki seria

–¿Cuáles? –dijo confusa

–mira

Yuuki abrió su inventario y saco un recipiente con algunos frutos rojos redondos

–¿Qué son, parecen bayas?

–prueba una –dijo con una sonrisa

Ran algo confundida tomo una y la metió en su boca

–¿eh? Sabe cómo a frutilla –dijo sorprendida Ran

–si las encontré en un mercado

–estupendo, aunque no sabe exactamente igual

–si lo sé, pero aún falta algo

–¿algo más?

Yuuki volvió a la cocina y luego volvió con un recipiente de vidrio que dejaba ver una mezcla blanca

–no me digas que eso es –dijo con los ojos bien abiertos

–Sí, descubrí como hacer crema –dijo contenta

–Increíble Yuu –dijo feliz

Ambas hermanas comenzaron a comer la fruta, que aunque no tenía la forma que estaban acostumbradas, ni exactamente el mismo sabor les trajo recuerdos felices

–sabes seria genial el poder crear habilidades de espadas –dijo sorpresivamente Yuuki

–¿eh?

–no crees nee–chan

–ah, sí supongo, aunque puedes crear tus propios combos, creo que eso es lo más personal del juego

–sí creo que tienes razón

–hablando de eso, yo estuve practicando un combo con forma de cruz

–¿en cruz?

–si para recordar a nuestros padres, creo que si fuera una habilidad la llamaría plegaria

–¿plegaria? Me gusta el nombre

–gracias

.

Las hermanas estaban en medio de una misión, que consistía en buscar y acabar con unos bisontes que estaban causando problemas en el pueblo que estaban actualmente

–debería de estar por aquí –dijo Ran mirando el mapa

Yuuki se alejó corriendo un poco y mirando a su alrededor

–por aquí nee–chan –dijo Yuuki mientras sacudía su mano

–los encontraste bien hecho

–gracias

–déjame ver como es la situación

Ran comenzó a analizar la situación

–son cuatro gran bisontes de pradera y un bisonte gigante Alfa, no será una batalla sencilla

–¿Cómo comenzaremos?

–creo que lo mejor será tratar de luchar primero con los grandes, antes de luchar contra el gigante

–yo me encargare de separarlos –dijo sonriendo

–te lo encargo Yuu

Yuuki se acercó lentamente a los enemigos y cuando tuvo el alcance lanzo unos cuchillos para llamar la atención de los enemigos

Rápidamente tres bisontes arremetieron contra Yuuki, ella solo lo esquivo saltando a uno de sus lados

–bien hecho Yuu

Dijo Ran mientras ataco a los bisontes con un Horizontal, ella se agregó a dos de los bisontes, mientras que el otro siguió a Yuuki

–me encargare de este

–bien, yo distraeré a estos dos

Yuuki comenzó a dar rápidos cortes, pero el enemigo era resistente, en un descuido ella fue arrojada por una cornada

–Estas bien –dijo mientras atacaba

–sí, no te preocupes nee–chan

El gran bisonte se preparó para cargar contra Yuuki, ella al verlo rápidamente se levantó dando un salto hacia atrás

–eso estuvo cerca –dijo suspirando

Cuando Yuuki aterrizo los dos enemigos que faltaban la notaron y fueron tras ella

–¿eh? –dijo confundida

–¿qué pasa Yuu?

–me vieron los otros dos

–maldición, ocúpate rápido de los demás

–Ran uso un Vertical Arc para deshacerse de uno de los bisontes que la atacaba

–si –dijo Yuuki

Ella rápidamente levanto su espada y apuntándola hacia su enemigo activo la habilidad de carga Sonic Leap, rápidamente impacto en el pecho del gran bisonte acabando con su barra de vida

–uno menos

Los dos nuevos bisontes arremetieron contra Yuuki ella pudo evitar el golpe dando un salto, pero los enemigos no se rindieron y volvieron, esta vez Yuuki lanzo unos cuchillos a las patas del bisonte gigante deteniéndolo momentáneamente, mientras con su espada aguanto el golpe del gran bisonte para luego contratacar con rápidos golpes dejándolo en rojo

Antes que el bisonte gigante pudiera volver a querer atacar a Yuuki, Ran lo cortó con un simple movimiento de su espada verdosa

–solo queda este enemigo –dijo Yuuki

–sí, pero es el de la misión, debe ser muy complejo –dijo Ran

Ran estaba aguantando con su escudo el golpe del bisonte gigante, mientras Yuuki se acercaba a su hermana

Con gran esfuerzo Ran consiguió empujar al bisonte para conectar un Vertical, para luego dejarle el lugar a su hermana

–Yuu cambio

Yuuki rápidamente uso un Sonic Leap para impactar, el bisonte gigante gruño de dolor ante el golpe de las hermanas y trato de reponerse pero Yuuki no le dio tiempo, ella rápidamente siguió atacando con cortes que iban de derecha a izquierda y viceversa usando saltos y giros para ir más rápido, el bisonte dando unos paso hacia atrás se pudo librar de los ataques de Yuuki, pero el ataque aún seguía

–cambio nee–chan

–si Yuu

Yuuki dio un salto hacia atrás, mientras Ran se acercaba rápidamente y usando un Vertical Arc pudo acabar con el bisonte gigante dando por terminado el combate

–Terminamos –dijo Yuuki sentándose en el suelo

–Si –dijo Ran apoyándose en su espada

Yuuki comenzó a ver las recompensas de la lucha

–Algo interesante Yuu –dijo sentándose a su lado

–algunos ingredientes

–ah a mí también debieron darme, déjame fijarme –dijo Ran

Ran comenzó a mira su inventario, cuando vio algo que llamo mucho su atención

–¿eh? Clase A

–¿clase A?

–me dieron un ingrediente clase A

–¿eh? Enserio

–si mira

Ran dio vuelta su menú

–no sabía que se podían conseguir –dijo sorprendida Yuuki

–te lo daré, después de todo a mí no me sirve –dijo con una sonrisa Ran

–¿eh? Gracias

–oye Yuu no crees que sería buena idea hacer un inventario compartido

–¿inventario compartido?

–unos miembros del gremio me dijeron que es parecido al inventario de un gremio, ahí podremos guardar las cosas que queramos compartir

–suena bien

Las hermanas terminaron el intercambio

–Leche pura –dijo en voz baja Yuuki leyendo el nombre del ingrediente clase A

Las hermanas volvieron al pueblo donde habían aceptado la misión para completarla

–Ya terminamos –dijo Yuuki levantando los brazos con algo de cansancio

–Si –dijo cansada

–¿volvemos a casa?

–un momento –dijo tomándose la cabeza

Ran se mareo

–¿nee–chan?

–estoy bien, solo estoy algo cansada

–¿segura?

–si Yuu, volvamos

–está bien, pero usemos un cristal

–no es necesario

–nee–chan –dijo seria ofreciéndole un cristal

–Está bien –dijo resignada

Ambas levantaron un cristal y dijeron teletrasportación Ilera

Ya habían pasado Trece días desde que el nuevo piso se abrió, los jugadores de la línea delantera ya habían derrotado al jefe de campo, en esta pelea las hermanas Konno no participaron

–mira nee–chan ya derrotaron al jefe de campo

–sí, ahora Asuna ya debería de estar en el calabozo

Ran estaba en el cuarto acostada en su cama

–cómo te sientes nee–chan

–te dije que estoy bien, no te preocupes –dijo con una sonrisa

–estos días has tenido menos tiempo de reacción, y te has agotado con más facilidad

–solo debe ser el esfuerzo

–Nee–chan –dijo seriamente

Esa seriedad sorprendió a Ran, ella sabía que había pocas ocasiones en la que su hermana hablara con tal seriedad

–está bien tienes razón no me he sentido bien últimamente

–¿Qué ocurre?

–no lo sé exactamente, al principio solo eran sensaciones, pero últimamente me siento más cansada, es como si me faltara el aire después de correr

–¿Desde cuándo?

–hace unos pisos

–crees que tenga que ver con eso –dijo en voz baja Yuuki

–lo estuve pensando y es lo más probable, después de todo si algo afecta a nuestros cuerpos, nosotros estaremos en peligro también

–entonces tenemos que pasar el juego con más rapidez –dijo decidida

–tranquila, ahora deberíamos estar en el hospital, los médicos se encargara de nosotras –dijo sonriendo

–¿estas segura?

–sí, esto ya pasara, ya verás que estaré lista para la lucha contra el jefe –dijo con una sonrisa

–si nee–chan eres fuerte

Dos días transcurrieron, en ese tiempo Ran y Yuuki fueron al calabozo, donde lucharon contra los enemigos que eran unos pumas y alces, también se disculparon con Asuna por no poder ayudarla contra el jede de campo

Luego de un día largo ambas hermanas habían terminado de cenar

–Yuu ya vas a decirme sobre la sorpresa que me tenías

–Dame un segundo –Yuuki comenzó a tocar su menú

–Que curiosidad –dijo en voz baja Ran

–Listo –dijo emocionada

En unos minutos después Yuuki salió de la cocina con dos platos

–Esas son –dijo Ran sorprendida

–si

–crepas, donde las conseguiste –dijo Ran sorprendida

–las prepare con el ingrediente que me diste, me costó conseguir que quede bien

–luce fantásticas

Las crepas que Yuuki preparo tenían la masa suave y esponjosa, su crema se veía que era sabrosa, tenía dos tipos de fruta cortada en triangulitos, una roja y la otra violeta

–gracias por la comida

Hablando en coro las hermanas Konno, abrieron sus bocas tanto como pudieron y mordieron. El húmedo y fino crepé se rompió satisfactoriamente mientras la crema esponjosa y ligera, y trozos de baya se agitaban en su boca

Ambas se sorprendieron por su sabor

–No pensé que estaría tan bien –dijo sorprendida Yuuki

–es increíble Yuu, eres la mejor cocinera de Sword Art Onlne –dijo dando otro mordisco

Yuuki se sonrojo

–no es para tanto, fue gracias al ingrediente clase A –dijo apenada

–no seas modesta, eres muy buena cocinera

–gracias, aunque no son como los de mama

–es que lo de ella están en otro nivel, pero cuando vuelvas podrás pedirle la receta

–si tienes razón

Ambas volvieron a morder su crepa, pero esta vez con algo de nostalgia al recordar a sus padres

–tiene sabor a frutilla, usaste la fruta del otro día

–si, además buscando encontré una fruta que sabe cómo la baya azul

–eres buena encontrando ingredientes sabrosos

–jejeje

Luego de comer las hermanas fueron a dormir, se despertarían temprano para tratar de llegar al siguiente nivel de la mazmorra del piso

.

En la mañana siguiente Yuuki se levantó de la cama gracias a la alarma que programo el día anterior

–¿eh? nee–chan aun no despierta, se habrá olvidado de poner la alarma –dijo mirándola

–mejor la dejo dormir un poco más debe estar cansada –dijo sonriendo

Yuuki se preparó para hacer el desayuno, luego que tuviera la comida en preparación

–se va a hacer tarde, mejor la despierto ya

Yuuki fue al cuarto de su hermana, pero cuando la vio ella no se veía bien

–Es raro que duerma tanto –dijo confundida

De repente Ran se comenzó a agitar en su cama

–nee–chan ¿estás bien? –dijo tocándola

–Yuu, Yuu –dijo despertando

–¿qué pasa?

–siento que no puedo respirar bien –dijo con dificultad

–¿eh? No puede ser

–algo debe estar pasando en el mundo real

–cálmate todo saldrá bien, en un momento mejoraras –dijo tratando de calmarla

–no, no lo creo Yuu, esta vez párese ser diferente

–¿qué quieres decir?

–algún virus habrá infectado mi cuerpo, sabes lo peligroso que eso es en nuestra condición, algo me decía que no me quedaba mucho tiempo

–no digas eso nee–chan ya verás que todo saldrá bien

Ran trato de sentarse en su cama

–no te esfuerces tienes que descansar

–por favor Yuu, debo decirte algo

–está bien

Yuuki ayudo a su hermana a sentarse

–no te pongas triste Yuu

Aunque Yuuki tenía ganas de llorar, escondió su dolor y le monstruo una sonrisa a su hermana

–así me gusta Yuu, siempre con una sonrisa

–¿te sientes mejor?

–Yuuki tienes que ser fuerte

Ella se quedó sorprendida no era normal que Aiko usara su nombre con tal seriedad

–Nee–chan –dijo en voz baja

–lo siento Yuu, no creo que pueda seguir acompañándote en este mundo

–no digas eso nee–chan todo saldrá bien

Ran comenzó a toser y Yuuki se acercó preocupada

–tienes que descansar te sentirás mejor

Ran comenzó a tocarle el pelo violeta a su hermana

–te queda bien este color

Yuuki solo se quedó en silencio

–sé que lograras terminar este juego y liberaras a todos, perdóname por no cumplir con nuestra promesa Yuu –dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo

–no podría hacerlo sola nee–chan–dijo abrazando a su hermana

Ran correspondió el abrazo

–no lo estarás, solo debes ser como eres yuu eres más fuerte que yo

– no digas eso, lo terminaremos juntas como lo prometimos, saldremos juntas –dijo con algunas lagrimas

–Diles a nuestros padre que lo siento cuando los veas, siento no poder cumplir nuestra promesa adiós Yuu –dijo susurrando en su oído

–nee–chan –dijo en voz baja

En ese momento Ran se rompió en polígonos azules, haciendo que Yuuki solo abrazara el aire

–nee–chan, nee–chan –dijo con los ojos cerrados

Yuuki abrió sus ojos y ve que su hermana se va convertida en polígonos azules

–NEE–CHAAAAN –grito Yuuki con desesperación

Yuuki cayó en la cama de su hermana y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se quedó abrazando las sabanas de la cama vació

.

Unas horas más tarde

Luego de llorar por unas horas Yuuki se había quedado dormida

–¿eh? –dijo despertándose

–nee–chan ¿qué hora es?

En ese momento Yuuki recordó lo ocurrido, y con la esperanza que solo fuera una pesadilla se puso de pie rápidamente para buscar a su hermana

–donde estas nee–chan, nee–chan

Yuuki busco por toda la casa, solo quedaba hacer una cosa para convencerse, con miedo abrió la lista de amigo donde vio que el nombre de su hermana ya no estaba, el dolor de Yuuki volvió a aparecer

–No puede ser porque ocurrió esto –dijo en voz baja

Yuuki cerró su lista de amigos y se puso de pie

–Hay algo que tengo que ver –dijo poniéndose su equipo de combate

Ella salió de la casa y se dirigió al portal sin detenerse

–teletrasportación Ciudad de los Inicios

Cuando ella llego a la primera ciudad del juego, se dirigió al monumento de la vida buscando el nombre de su hermana

–ahí esta –dijo al ver el nombre tachado de su hermana

Según el monumento la causa de la muerte de Ran fue un accidente, Yuuki se quedó viéndolo el tiempo que pudo y luego se retiró, necesitaba distraerse

Yuuki estuvo varias horas cazando, buscando olvidar por un momento el dolor de perder a su hermana, al anochecer ella estaba llegando a su casa y vio a Asuna esperándola en la puerta

–Asuna –dijo sorprendida y en voz baja

–Yuuki te estaba buscando

–¿Qué, que haces aquí? –dijo nerviosa en voz baja

–vine a buscarlas

–Asuna ella, ella –dijo mirando el suelo

Al ver la expresión de Yuuki, Asuna supo que sus temores eran ciertos

–nee–chan se fue –dijo soltando algunas lagrimas

–Yuuki lo siento, lo siento mucho –dijo acercándose para abrazarla

–Asuna, Asuna –dijo rompiendo en llanto al sentir el abrazo

Yuuki abrazo fuertemente a Asuna

–Ya, ya calma ella no habría querido que estuvieras así

–Tienes razón –dijo calmándose –quieres pasar –dijo abriendo su puerta

–está bien

Ambas estaban en silencio

–Como te enteraste –dijo Yuuki en voz baja

–la lista de amigos, pensaba mandarle un mensaje sobre el gremio, pensé que era un fallo por eso vine a verlas

–Ya veo –dijo mirando el suelo

–estabas con ella –dijo en voz baja

–si

–que paso, no puedo creer que ella

–Asuna, si no te molesta no quiero hablar de eso

–Tienes razón lo siento, es algo tarde tengo que irme, nos vemos otro día Yuuki–chan cuídate

–si adiós Asuna

El día 1 de Julio Ran murió los principales jugadores al enterarse de su muerte decidieron tomarse unos cinco días para hacerle un pequeño tributo a la gran jugadora, que no solo era considerada la mejor jugadora femenina de SAO, sino que también estaba entre los mejores jugadores de Aincrad

En esos días Yuuki había visto algo, muchos jugadores de la línea delantera estaban perdiendo la esperanza debido a la muerte de su hermana, muchos sentían miedo al saber que una gran jugadora como ella murió, Yuuki sabiendo esto decidió hacer algo para que la esperanza volviera, ella sola exploro el calabozo donde encontró la sala del jefe

El día de la lucha contra el jefe del piso había llegado, la estrategia ya estaba decidida gracias a la información que reunieron, antes que los jugadores de la línea delantera salieran llego una persona que no esperaban

–Yuuki que haces aquí –dijo Asuna sorprendida

–vine a participar en esta batalla

–estas segura

–si se lo prometí a mi hermana que ayudaría a pasar este juego por ella

–pero no tienes que forzarte aún es muy pronto

–estaré bien, puedo hacerlo

En ese momento llego Heathcliff

–Yuuki no te esperábamos

–hola comandante

–siento tu perdida de verdad, Ran era muy querida para nosotros

–gracias comandante

–si necesitas algo puedes contar con nosotros

–sé que no fui a las juntas de estrategia, pero me gustaría luchar contra este jefe

–comandante no creo que sea buena idea

–

–si eso quieres no te lo voy a impedir

–gracias no le voy a fallar

–estarás en el mismo grupo que Asuna

–está bien Yuuki–chan te pondré a tanto –dijo Asuna

El grupo de asalto, llego a la sala del jefe

–gracias a todos por venir, sé que fue duro enterarse que Ran murió, pero ella siempre quiso que pasáramos este juego, venceremos este jefe por ella y por todos los jugadores que murieron en este mundo –dijo Heathcliff

Era una de las primeras peleas contra jefes en la que los jugadores no estaban completamente motivados

Una vez entraron a la sala unos candelabros en el techo se encendieron dejando ver al jefe del piso, un gran hombre con la parte inferior de caballo blanco, en su cabeza salían unos cuernos que formaban una corona blanco, su pecho estaba cubierto con una armadura de malla, en su mano derecha había gran lanza de justa, y en su espalda se podía ver que tenía otra arma pero no se podía distinguir lo que era

Todos los jugadores tomaron sus posiciones, parecía que el jefe aún no estaba consiente sus barras de vida ni su nombre habían aparecido, un momento después el jefe abrió sus ojos que hasta el momento estaban cerrados para mostrar unos ojos verde que daban algo de miedo, y luego de un movimiento de su lanza el hablo

–ustedes son los que se atrevieron a perturbar mis dominios no los dejare salir con vida de esta sala

Esto sorprendió a la gran mayoría de los jugadores ya que los jefes de piso generalmente no se comunicaban con ellos

–no piensen que sus números me intimidan, guardias

Unos sátiros salieron de detrás del jefe, y luego que las seis barras de vida aparecieran debajo del nombre Kiron Señor de la naturaleza daba inicio a la batalla

Yuuki comenzó a tocar su menú, y luego de unos movimientos un escudo redondo apareció en su mano izquierda

–¿ese es el escudo de Ran? –dijo Asuna

–sí, usamos un inventario compartido

–estas segura de usarlo

–viendo al jefe creo que será lo mejor, no te preocupes se usarlo

–está bien

–nee–chan ayúdame –dijo Yuuki llevándose el escudo al pecho

La lucha contra Kiron comenzó al ser un enemigo con parte de caballo eran bastante rápido, pero debido a su tamaño era bastante vulnerable a los ataques en equipo, como siempre Heathcliff lideraba la defensa, además de tres grupos más, dos grupos de apoyo se encargaban de los sátiros guardianes, y tres grupos de dps atacaban la retaguardia del jefe

La lucha fue bien, los tanques fueron capaces de mantenerlo controlado, y los grupos de apoyo no estaban teniendo problemas, pero cuando Kiron llego a su tercera barra de vida fue más agresivo junto a sus esbirros, el sorpresivamente se alejó de los tanques, y cuando ellos fueron a perseguirlo para no perder el agro, fueron embestidos de frente dañándolos gravemente, rápidamente Heathcliff llevo a su grupo para cambiar, mientras que los sátiros comenzaron a superar a los grupos de apoyo y algunos se escaparon para luchar contra el tercer grupo de tanques, los dps se concentraron en atacar la espalda de Kiron

–un poco más aguanten–dijo Heathcliff

La barra de vida de Kiron bajo, cuando llego a la segundo el levanto sus patas delanteras y el grupo de tanques fue repelido por unas fuertes patadas

–Comandante está bien –grito Asuna

–si solo dispérsese

–ya escucharon al comandante

La advertencia no llego a tiempo Kiron dio una patada con sus patas trasera como si fuera una mula, arrojando al grupo que estaba justo detrás suyo, con un barrido con su lanza arrojo a miembros del otro grupo

–Yuuki tenemos que ganar tiempo hasta que los tanques se recuperen

–sí, yo llamare su atención, tu ayuda a los heridos

–bien

Yuuki corrió en dirección del jefe que se preparaba para atacar, colocando el escudo de su hermana en frente de la lanza fue arrojada hacia atrás

–ahhhhh

–Yuuki

Kiron volvió a concentrar su atención en los jugadores que estaban en el suelo

–no me rendiré no dejare que le hagas daño

Yuuki nuevamente ataco al jefe pero no pudo conectar el golpe

–maldición

Esta ves Kiron noto a Yuuki, y ataco con un simple estocada que ella pudo desviar con el escudo

–no será tan fácil

Yuuki uso un Horizontal, pero Kiron lo bloqueo con su lanza, para luego contratacar con un ataque que ella apenas pudo bloquear, peor luego el jefe dio una fuerte estocada que aunque el daño fue adsorbido por el escudo Yuuki recibió un gran daño por el impacto contra uno de los muros

–nee–chan no puedo hacerlo –dijo mirando su barra de vida que estaba en rojo

–No puedo ser como tú, no soy tan fuerte –dijo mirando el escudo de su hermana

En ese momento algo apareció en la mente de Yuuki

–_solo debes ser como eres Yuu_

Eran las palabras que le había dicho su hermana antes de morir

–nee–chan confió en mí, no voy a decepcionarla –dijo abriendo su menú

Yuuki comenzó a hacer unos cambios rápidamente

Mientras en la lucha contra el jefe, Asuna había llegado y junto algunos jugadores estaban luchando contra Kiron, pero él no les daba un respiro, en un descuido Asuna fue golpeada alejándola de la lucha momentáneamente, el resto de los jugadores estaban en problemas Kiron se acercaba peligrosamente, pero cuando iba a efectuar su ataque unos golpes en su espalda llamaron su atención

Era Yuuki que se había quitado el escudo y volvió a arrojar sus cuchillos rápidamente haciendo que Kiron fuera contra ella, los dos corrían en su dirección pero al momento que Kiron ataco con su lanza, Yuuki se deslizo cortando velozmente sus patas delanteras, el salto hacia atrás y uso un ataque de barrido que Yuuki evito dando un salto con un giro dando un profundo corte en el costado del Jefe, además de llegar a su parte trasera en la cual aprovecho para utilizar un poderoso Vertical Square que elimino su penúltima barra de vida, Kiron retrocedió del dolor

–bien hecho Yuuki–chan

–gracias, pero esto aún no termina

–Ella tiene razón –dijo Heathcliff que se había recuperado

El jefe soltó su lanza y tomo de su espalda su otra arma, una arma de asta con una gran hoja

–esto será peligroso, vayan con cuidado

–si

–luchare para recuperar la esperanza

Esta vez los jugadores no esperaron, Heathcliff ataco rápidamente con su grupo, mientras que el grupo de Asuna ataco sus costados, aunque Kiron logro deshacerse de mucho jugadores por los daños que provoco, Asuna y Yuuki atacaron rápidamente gracias a esos veloces ataques Kiron Señor de la naturaleza fue derrotado

–me equivoque, tal vez ustedes sean capaces de liberar a este mundo

Kiron se rompió en polígonos azules

–eso fue raro, nunca antes habían hablado antes de morir

La batalla fue dura y los jugadores no tenían ánimos de festejos, pero aun así celebraron su victoria

–ya te iras Yuuki –dijo confusa

–Alguien tiene que activar el portal rápidamente –dijo con una sonrisa

–gracias a ti nadie murió –dijo con una sonrisa

–No Asuna, por querer luchar como mi hermana casi provoco que personas murieran –dijo seria

–no es tu culpa

–tal vez tengas razón, pero no cometeré ese error de nuevo, seguiré mi propio camino

–lo harás bien, puedes contar conmigo –dijo sonriendo

–lo sé, adiós nos vemos en el siguiente piso –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Yuuki mirando al frente subió las escaleras

–adiós Yuuki–chan sé que lograremos acabar este juego como lo quería Ran –dijo en voz baja

Asuna luego de ver como Yuuki desaparecía se dio la vuelta para volver con los festejos


	9. Capitulo Ocho: Lluvia de Tristeza

Piso 33

Yuuki termino de subir las escaleras al piso 33 y lo primero que se encontró fue con una fuerte lluvia

–¿lluvia? –dijo confundida

Mirando al cielo la chica solo mostró una pequeña sonrisa

El piso 33 era un lugar bastante verde, la gran vegetación daba a entender que la lluvia sería algo común

–Tendré que seguir este camino para llegar a la ciudad –dijo mirando el camino

Antes de continuar con su camino la chica recordó su vida en el mundo real

–no parece que deje de llover, me gusta la lluvia, pero no me dejaban salir por miedo a que me enferme –dijo recordando

Ella continúo el camino por un tiempo

–a Nee–chan le habría gustado este piso –pensó con tristeza –Espero que la lluvia me ayude a aliviar la tristeza de mi corazón –dijo mirando el suelo

Pocos después Yuuki llego a la Ciudad de Rainas, ella no perdió el tiempo viendo la ciudad y se dirigió al portal para activarlo

La ciudad estaba hecha de madera, piso de piedra con canales donde el agua de la lluvia era drenada y una gran fuente en la plaza que funcionaba con el agua que caía del cielo

Luego de que la chica de pelo morado activara el portal fue a la zona comercial donde se repuso de objetos

–Tengo algunos minutos antes de que lleguen a este piso, lo mejor será que me vaya a buscar el siguiente pueblo –pensó Yuuki

.

Tiempo después Yuuki se encontraba en medio de una misión cacería, en una pequeña arboleda, ella estaba luchando con dos serpientes aladas

Una de las serpientes se lanzó con la intención de morder el cuello de Yuuki, pero ella se agacho y con un movimiento rápido corto una parte de su cola, cuando la otra serpiente quiso atacarla la chica lanzo sus cuchillos en dirección de una de sus alas para que caiga y luego acabarla con un Vertical

–Solo me faltan seis más –dijo mirando el estado de la misión

Unas horas después Yuuki se dirigía al pueblo para completar la misión

El pueblo de River era bastante grande también hecho de madera, su nombre provenía del gran rio que estaba cerca de él, Yuuki pensaba que en este pueblo conseguiría la información sobre la luchas contra los jefes ya que era el pueblo más alejado de la Ciudad

–Creo que lo dejare por hoy –dijo mirando a la luna

Cuando Yuuki se acostó en su cama un mensaje de Asuna llego

–¿Asuna quiere verme? No creo que hayan encontrado al jefe de campo es muy pronto –dijo desinteresada

En la gran fuente central de la ciudad de Rainas se encontraba Asuna esperando a alguien

–Yuuki llegaste –dijo ella levantándose

–Hola Asuna –dijo suavemente

–por un momento creí que no vendrías

–es que no conozco muy bien la ciudad –dijo en voz baja –…. De que querías hablarme –dijo mirando el suelo

–Yuuki estoy preocupada por ti

–¿por mí? Porque

–desde que llegamos a este piso no eh sabido nada de ti ¿Qué has estado haciendo en estos cinco días?

–Ya sabes lo normal, ganando experiencia y esas cosas –dijo sin darle importancia

–¿Cuánto tiempo has estado durmiendo? –dijo preocupada

–lo suficiente –dijo en voz baja

–Yuuki estás buscando al jefe de campo ¿verdad? –dijo seriamente

Ella solo se quedó en silencio

–en el anterior tú fuiste quien encontró la sala de jefe durante la pausa, porque esa prisa de completar los pisos Yuuki

–pensé que también querías completar este juego lo antes posible

–es cierto, pero no arriesgando la vida de los demás

–no estoy poniendo en vida a nadie

–Y tú, un solo error y es el fin

–yo estaré bien Asuna –dijo dándose la vuelta

–Sé que lo haces por Ran –dijo seria –Yuuki no es malo si te muestras débil no puedes ser fuerte siempre –dijo con dulzura

–tengo que ser fuerte le hice una promesa –dijo seria mirando el suelo

–entiendo solo no hagas locuras cuando lo encuentres contacta con nosotros, no intentes sobrepasar tus limites

–sí, no te preocupes

–Yuuki si tienes problemas puedes contar conmigo

–Adiós Asuna –dijo mientras se retiraba

–Yuuki–chan está peor de lo que pensé, solo espero que lo supere rápido, podría ser peligroso si no lo logra –pensó Asuna preocupada

Yuuki ya había salido de la plaza

–no entiendes nada Asuna, tengo que reunirme con ellos antes de que sea demasiado tarde, esta vez cumpliré mi promesa con Nee–chan –pensó Yuuki con los ojos cerrados y tocándose el pecho

.

Dos días después que hablo con Asuna, la espadachína de pelo color morado volvió al pueblo de River para reponerse de los objetos curativos, en esos dos días ella estuvo explorando el piso y subiendo de experiencia

Una vez que ella compro los objetos necesarios dio una vuelta en el pueblo buscando alguna misión, la que encontró fue la de matar cocodrilos aterradores, los cocodrilos estaban en el rio e impedían que loa habitantes pudiera ir a buscar agua o pescaran

Yuuki se dirigió al rio para pelear con los cocodrilos aterradores, pero de repente se detuvo y suspiro cansada

–Quien sea que me esté siguiendo salga ahora –dijo seria

Unos pocos metros atrás una chica de pelo castaño atado en una cola de caballo se mostros, ella llevaba un escudo pequeño y una espada larga

–hola, perdón por seguirte de esta manera –dijo de manera apenada

–me seguiste desde que acepte la misión, ¿qué quieres? –dijo seria

–Bueno yo quería ver si me ayudarías con los cocodrilos aterradores –dijo mirando al suelo

–está bien te ayudare

–Enserio genial, me llamo Mira –dijo sonriendo

La chica de pelo castaño le extendió la mano

–Soy Yuuki –dijo correspondiendo al saludo

–lo sé –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Ambas se dirigieron al rio donde estaban los cocodrilos, Mira era bastantes niveles más bajo que Yuuki pero aun así era un nivel suficiente para poder ir con tranquilidad en el piso

Una vez terminaron con la cacería ambas volvieron al pueblo

–Eres bastante fuerte –dijo Yuuki con una sonrisa

–Gracias pero no tanto como tú –dijo sonrojada

–tal vez puedas unirte a uno de los gremios de la línea delantera

–Quería unirme a uno pero algo ocurrió –dijo mirado el suelo

–Que paso –dijo curiosa

–no me recuerdas –dijo mirándola a los ojos

–¿eh? –dijo confusa

Luego de que Yuuki la viera fijamente un recuerdo apareció en su mente

–Espera no eres la chica que nos ayudó con el jefe de campo del piso dos –dijo dudosa

–si

–Perdón por no reconocerte paso mucho tiempo –dijo avergonzada

–lo entiendo, sabes cuando conocí a Ran me pareció genial, una chica que con un pequeño grupo pudo derrotar a un jefe de campo

Yuuki se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de su hermana

–sabes yo quería luchar a su lado

–lo siento pero ella murió en el piso anterior –dijo Yuuki en voz baja

–Lo sé, la noticia viajo rápido, sabes cómo murió –dijo mirando al suelo

–No quiero hablar de eso –dijo girando la cabeza

–lo entiendo, gracias de nuevo por ayudarme

–si adiós

Yuuki se estaba yendo cuando

–oye, me gustaría ayudarte a buscar el jefe de campo, te prometo que no te retrasare

–Está bien –dijo Yuuki no muy convencida

Ver esa chica hizo que Yuuki recordara a su hermana, algo que nunca había sentido apareció era enojo, mientras cazaba recordaba lo que le había ocurrido en las últimas semanas

–¿Por qué murió Ran? ¿Cómo murió ella? Cuanto tiempo seguiré escuchando eso –dijo en voz baja

Luego de una pequeña pausa

–cómo puedo decir que ella murió por culpa de este juego, que por estar atrapada no pudo recibir atención médica, que perdí mucho tiempo, que ahora debo pasar el juego lo antes posible para poder ver a mis padres antes que le ocurra lo mismo, o que yo también puedo morir en cualquier momento –dijo mientras seguía atacando a los enemigos que tenía enfrente

Yuuki acabo con el último cocodrilo aterrador

–Todo esto ocurre porque no soy lo suficientemente fuerte –dijo mirando el suelo

–Porque no me di cuenta antes, debí pasar más tiempo con ella –dijo derramando algunas lagrimas

–Conseguiré la fuerza que me falta para cumplir mi promesa, lo lograre aunque me cueste todo en este mundo –pensó mirando al cielo

De vuelta al pueblo la chica comenzó a pensar en otras cosas

–yo no puedo tomar tu lugar Nee–chan pero talvez haya alguien que pueda defender lo que dejaste

.

Yuuki seguía consiguiendo experiencia, pero luego de dos días se encontró con Mira nuevamente

–hola Mira, como has estado

–Yuuki no esperaba verte tan pronto –dijo con una sonrisa

–quería hablar contigo

–yo también, sabes encontré un lugar bastante bueno para levear pero necesito ayuda, crees que podrías

–claro vamos

Las dos se dirigieron al lugar que Mira había encontrado

–sabes te quería dar algo que te será de ayuda –dijo en voz baja

–¿Qué cosa? –dijo dudosa

–un escudo muy especial

–¿un escudo?

Yuuki comenzó a manipular su inventario, y de pronto un escudo redondo apareció en su mano

–¿ese no es? –dijo sorprendida

–Es el escudo de mi hermana, sé que le darás buen uso –dijo con una sonrisa

–me lo darás, pero escuche que era muy raro y poderoso

–si tú le darás mejor uso que yo

Mira solo se quedó en silencio aceptando el comercio, y luego mostro una pequeña sonrisa oscura que Yuuki no vio

–¿está muy lejos el lugar?

–Es ahí adelante –dijo señalando una montaña con gran vegetación

–bien vayamos a ver

La vegetación escondía una entrada a una cueva, donde una gran cantidad de enemigos habitaban, había algunos cocodrilos aterradores, serpientes aladas, babosas de agua y los peligrosos komodus unos reptiles enormes con apariencia de dragones de Komodo

Las dos estuvieron explorando la cueva por unas horas

–es más profunda de lo que parece –dijo Yuuki

–si

De repente Mira encontró un pasaje secreto en una de las paredes

–Yuuki–San mira una sala secreta –dijo en voz alta

–No crees que pueda ser una trampa –dijo con dudas

–Miremos que hay –dijo rápidamente

–está bien, pero quédate detrás de mí

–si Yuuki–san

Yuuki entro preparada para cualquier cosa, pero no apareció ningún enemigo

–parece que es seguro –dijo mirando a sus lados

De repente unas pequeñas piedras golpearon la pared de adelante y de los costados provocando que sonara una alarma

–¿eh? ¿Una alarma? –pensó confundida

–Mira, cuidado –dijo mirando hacia atrás sin encontrar a nadie

Los enemigos comenzaron a aparecer rápidamente

–¡Mira donde estas!, ¡Mira! –dijo sorprendida

–Aquí estoy –dijo Mira en la entrada con una piedra en la mano –dijo fríamente

–¿Qué estás haciendo Mira? –dijo sorprendida

–esto se termino

Mira arrojo una piedra más que activo otra alarma

–Adiós Yuuki–san –dijo en tono de burla

–Mira, ¡Mira!

En ese momento tres serpientes aladas atacaron a Yuuki, ella rápidamente esquivo tirándose a la derecha pero fue rodeada por cinco babosas de agua

–estoy rodeada

Yuuki comenzó a lanzar ataques a los enemigos que veía, pero ellos seguían apareciendo

–Son demasiados –dijo mientras mataba una serpiente alada

Un grupo de tres komodus se acercaron gruñendo, Yuuki coloco su espada frente a ella, y lanzo unos cuchillos a uno, mientras usaba Sonic Leap para golpear, el tercer komodus lanzo una mordida que Yuuki apenas pudo esquivar dando un salto atrás

Cuando aterrizo unas dos babosas de agua la atacaron, Yuuki solo pudo aguantar el daño para luego usar un Vertical Arc para acabar con ellas

–No voy a poder contra todos, tendré que escapar –dijo buscando algo en su bolsillo

Ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás y levantando un cristal dijo teletrasportacion Rainas pero nada ocurrió

–Zona anticristales debí suponerlo –dijo mirando su mano –solo me queda usar la entrada –dijo arrojando su cristal al suelo

Yuuki tomo carrera y corrió directo a la salida, atacando solo a los enemigos que bloqueaban su camino, ya había dejado atrás a la mayoría de enemigos pero tres komodus heridos bloqueaban la salida

Yuuki no perdió el tiempo y con un Sonic Leap acabo con uno de ellos, los otros dos lanzaron mordiscos, Yuuki pudo bloquear uno con su espada pero no le quedo de otra que bloquear al otro con su brazo recibiendo daño. Los komodus tenían una mordida venenosa por eso eran tan peligrosos

Yuuki se libró de los dos para usar un Horizontal Square para deshacerse de los dos enemigos reptiles

–Tengo que salir –dijo tomándose la parte envenenada

Una vez que salió de la sala los enemigos perdieron el agro

–¿Por qué Mira quería matarme? –dijo tomándose unas pociones

De unos de las esquinas alguien llego

–Veo que lograste salir –dijo seriamente

–Mira –dijo sorprendida

–sabía que esos enemigos no serían suficientes para acabar contigo –dijo fríamente

La chica comenzó a acercarse

–Tengo que agradecerte por el escudo, no sabía cómo hacer para sacártelo –dijo sonriendo macabramente

–porque lo hiciste Mira

–¿qué porque?, deberías saberlo ya–dijo sacando su espada

–¿Qué haces?

–terminare lo que comencé

–detente no quiero pelear contigo

–eres una cobarde, traicionaste a Ran

–¿traicionar? De que hablas

–Ya deja de mentir –dijo enojada

Mira ataco de frente a Yuuki, ella pudo bloquearlo

–sabes lo que haces Mira

–lo sé perfectamente, sabes cuándo conocí a Ran creí que era la que nos guiaría a terminar este maldito juego

Mientras Mira hablaba seguía atacando a Yuuki

–¿de qué hablas?

–no pude participar en las luchas contra los jefe porque no llegue a los niveles que pedían para unirse a un gremio

–que tiene eso que ver conmigo y mi hermana

–¿hermana? Ella no podría ser hermana de una cobarde como tu

Yuuki solo se quedó en silencio

–cuando finalmente logre llegar al nivel para unirme a Knights of the Blood me entere que Ran había muerto, sabes lo que sentí en ese momento todo los que creía se vino abajo, mi trabajo fue inútil –dijo apretando los dientes de furia

–sigo sin entender porque quieres matarme

–deja ya de mentir, confiesa que tu mataste a Ran porque sentías celos de ella, incluso robaste sus cosas

–cómo puedes creer eso

–no dejaras de mentir aun tan cerca de tu muerte, acaso niegas que luego de su muerte quisiste tomar su lugar incluso usaste su escudo, pero como no eres como ella no pudiste tomar su lugar en su gremio

–no voy a mentir si use su escudo, pero eso no quiere decir que se lo robe, tienes que creerme

–entonces dime como murió ella

–¿eh? Ella murió –dijo en voz baja

–ves ni siquiera puedes decirlo

–pensé que podrías ser como ella, pero estaba equivocada investigue en el monumento de la vida, no puedo creer que Ran tuviera un accidente mortal, debiste llevarla a una trampa no hay otra explicación

Mira comenzó a atacar con más furia, y Yuuki solo bloqueaba sus golpes

–que pasa acaso no eres un miembro de la línea delantera, pelea –dijo tratando de provocar

–no lo hare

–si no fuera por ti ella seguiría viva, no permitiré que sigas como si nada –dijo fríamente –me desharé de ti, para cumplir la promesa que hice con Ran –dijo molesta

–¿promesa? –dijo confundida

–si completaríamos el juego juntas

–espera, tu tenías un compañero donde esta

–el solo me retrasaba, tuve que deshacerme de el –dijo fríamente

–¿tú qué? –dijo sorprendida

–era solo un estorbo, al igual que tú lo eras para Ran, me desharé de ti también

–Dices que admirabas a mi hermana, pero no sabías nada de ella –dijo en voz baja mirando al suelo

Yuuki empujo con su espada a Mira, haciéndola perder un poco el equilibrio

–te defenderás al fin

–tu no sabías nada de ella, como puedes seguir diciendo esas cosas –dijo algo molesta

Yuuki rápidamente uso lanzo un corte horizontal, y luego uso la habilidad Horizontal para empujar el escudo de Mira a un costado, para luego usar un Snake Bite Mira quiso bloquear el ataque con su espada pero fue partida en dos por la habilidad, el ataque de Yuuki fue tan rápido que las líneas de ataque formaron una cruz

–no puede ser –dijo sorprendida

Yuuki apunto su espada a Mira

–devuélveme el escudo de mi hermana no lo mereces y luego vete, no me importa lo que hagas –dijo seriamente

–no creas que ganaste, algún día pagaras lo que has hecho –dijo molesta

Mira uso un cristal de teletrasportacion para escapar

–Escapo –dijo guardando su espada

Yuuki se sentó un momento

–como ocurrió esto, Mira se llenó de odio solo por un error –dijo en voz baja

Ella se levantó y se dirigió a la salida

–ella no acepta su muerte, tal vez yo ya tenga que dejar este asunto atrás, a Nee–chan no le gustaría que siga pensando en el pasado y me convierta en alguien con odio

Mientras cruzaba la puerta Yuuki miro su barra de vida

–parece que sigo siendo un jugador verde, mejor vuelvo ya, teletrasportación Rainas –dijo usando un cristal

.

Mientras Yuuki estaba con Mira en la exploración de la zona secreta, los jugadores de la línea delantera encontraron y derrotaron al jefe de campo, que por la información que se compartió después era un sapo gigante con unos cuernos de toro llamado Saporos, la lucha no fue complicada el jefe era grande y lento el único problema era cuando intentaba comerse a alguien pero en ese momento quedaba totalmente vulnerable

.

El día siguiente Yuuki se dirigió a la mazmorra

–Nee–chan peleare como tú querías

La mazmorra del piso 33 era un lugar con humedad hecho de piedra antigua, se podía ver en las paredes vegetación, era oscuro y algunos pasillos estrechos

El primer nivel había enemigos que eran Komodus antiguos, que era similares a lo que habían en el piso pero eran algo más grande además que podían escupir veneno a una distancia corta

Los enemigos de elite eran los Viperinos, unos hombres víboras que usaban espadas curvas, los jugadores para ahorrase tiempo solo los llamaban Vipers, eran enemigos complicado ya que usaban habilidades de espada y además contaban con su mordida venenosa, aunque no tenían mucha vitalidad eran agiles

.

Yuuki se encontraba luchando en el nivel dos de la mazmorra contra un viper, ambos chocaban sus espadas a gran velocidad

Ella dio un salto hacia atrás

–eres mejor de lo que pensé –dijo Yuuki con una sonrisa

El viper solo saco su lengua, para luego acerarse ágilmente y usar un Vertical que Yuuki pudo bloquear, sus espadas chocaron y ambos empujaban con toda sus fuerzas

Mientras ambos seguían haciendo fuerza, el viper estiro su cuello para dar una mordida venenosa, Yuuki lo único que pudo hacer fue girar su cuello para que el ataque fuera en su hombro izquierdo y no en su cuello, y luego retroceder con una pirueta

–si no lucho enserio puedo llegar a tener problemas –dijo mirando su hombro izquierdo

Yuuki vio al viper, el solo saco su lengua

–veamos si te gusta esto viper

Ella se acercó velozmente y cuando el viper lanzo un ataque, Yuuki uso la habilidad Snake Bite la cual rompió la espada del viper, Yuuki lo aprovecho y con un combo de tres golpe acabo con el enemigo

Yuuki abrió su menú y saco dos pociones, una de vida y la otra era un antídoto

–si Asuna me viera me reprendería por no luchar seriamente –dijo mientras tomaba el antídoto

Cuando Yuuki estaba tomando su poción de vida se escuchó un ruido a su alrededor

–Parece que no es hora de relajarme –dijo sacando su espada

Dos viper aparecieron de un pasillo cercano

–esta vez no hay tiempos de juegos –dijo seriamente

Yuuki rápidamente uso Sonic Leap para golpear a uno y alejarlo temporalmente, luego comenzó a luchar con el segundo, esta vez cuando el viper uso Vertical ella también lo uso para rechazarlo y con un Horizontal acabar con la mitad de su vida, unos cortes rápidos terminaron con el

Cuando ella apenas terminaba de acabar al viper, el primero volvió con una habilidad de espada que Yuuki bloqueo gracias a sus reflejos pero esta vez estaba atrapada en la lucha de fuerza, otra vez el viper quiso usar la mordida venenosa pero Yuuki estaba preparada

–Eso no funcionara de nuevo –dijo tomando algo de su bolsillo

Cuando el viper levanto su cuello, Yuuki arrojo un cuchillo que impacto en mentón haciéndolo retroceder levemente, lo cual ella aprovecho para con dos cortes cruzados vaciar su barra de vida

–eso se complicó, lo mejor será que vuelva ya a descansar

Cuando Yuuki salió de la mazmorra pensó algo

–tengo que hablar con Asuna antes de la lucha contra el jefe

Pasaron los días y la línea delantera había encontrado la sala del jefe, ahora se encontraban discutiendo la estrategia

–Bien el jefe es un reptil venenoso gigante llamado Drag tiene unas cinco barras de vida –dijo Heathcliff

–podrían dar más detalles de cómo es físicamente

–Es difícil de explicar –dijo Heathcliff

–se puede decir que es un komodus gigante con la cabeza de una serpiente –dijo Asuna

–ya veo

–bueno eso no es lo importante, estamos aquí para explicar cómo lo venceremos

–como dijimos antes es un jefe venenoso, por lo tanto deben llevar mucho antídotos, no hay que pensar que por su tamaño es un jefe lento durante el combate de prueba demostró una gran agilidad gracias a su parte de serpiente

–Su cola también es usada como arma, no se confíen solo porque están fuera de su campo visual –explico Asuna

–aparte de su colmillos sus garras también son peligrosos, con ellas puede dar fuertes golpes por lo cual los tanques deben de tener especial cuidado con ellas

–esa es toda la información que pudimos reunir de las misiones y el combate de prueba, preparasen bien que mañana derrotaremos al jefe

–SIIIIIII –gritaron todos emocionados

La mayoría de los jugadores se habían ido o estaban hablando sobre la información, Asuna se disponía a irse

–hola Asuna

–Yuuki–chan que bueno verte –dijo sonriendo

–vine a la reunión como todos –dijo algo apenada

–que estuviste haciendo, quise contactarte para la lucha contra el jefe de campo

–estaba en una zona en la que los mensajes no llegaban, siento haberte preocupado

–no pasa nada ¿querías hablarme de algo?

–Quería disculparme contigo por la forma que me comporte últimamente –dijo avergonzada

–no tienes que disculparte Yuuki es normal que ocurriera

–aun así quería hacerlo, desde que Nee–chan murió no me comporte como debía y cometí errores que pudieron costar vidas, ahora puedo ver claramente lo que ella me dijo –dijo en voz baja

–me alegra que lo hayas entendido Yuuki–chan

–también creo que la lluvia me hizo más perceptible a la tristeza de haber perdido a Nee–chan

–lo que te ocurrió se llaman las fases de duelo

–¿fases de duelo?

–si, según la psicología son lo que atravesamos cuando perdemos a un ser querido

–ya veo, no lo sabia

–espero contar con tu ayuda para los pisos que vienen

–claro Asuna

Ambas se dieron la mano con una sonrisa

–una cosa Yuuki no se lo dije a los demás para no asustarlos, pero creo que el jefe pueda tener una habilidad de aliento venenoso

–¿de verdad?

–por la apariencia del jefe creo que es lo más probable, si la tiene tenemos que estar atentas para anularla

–Quiere que lo haga como el segundo piso –dijo sonriendo

–Si te lo encargo –dijo devolviendo la sonrisa

–no te preocupes si tiene una habilidad así no dejare que la use

–gracias

.

El día del combate había llegado la línea delantera había recuperado algunos jugadores pero aun persistía el dolor de haber perdido a Ran en el piso anterior

Una vez los jugadores entraron en la sala del jefe unas candelabros se encendieron mostrando al gran jefe del piso

–ahí está el jefe fórmensen todos

Como lo habían indicado era un gran reptil con algunas espinas en su lomo que llegaban hasta la cola y unas pequeñas en la cabeza que parecían cuernos

Drag levanto su largo cuello de serpiente y enseñando la lengua empezó la pelea

Rápidamente el grupo de Heathcliff se puso delante del jefe, Drag avanzo contra ellos y con un golpe de su garra fue el primero en atacar

–Aguanten –grito Heathcliff

La estrategia no era muy compleja los tanque llamarían su atención y los dps agiles atacarían cuando tuvieran oportunidad, todos creían que la cabeza podría ser su punto más débil por eso los jugadores con armas de medio alcance tratarían de golpearlo cuando el jefe se concentrara en atacar a los grupos de ataque, los cuales los jugadores rápidos tratarían de esquivar los ataques y cambiar con los usuarios de armas de dos manos

–Yuuki ocupémonos de guiar la ofensiva

–no te defraudare Asuna –dijo seriamente

Luego de que Drag comenzara a lanzar mordiscos venenosos a los tanques estos cambiaron de lugar con el grupo de Dragon Knights Brigade, en el momento del cambio el jefe decidió concentrarse en los grupos de medio alcance que eran lo que más lo atacaban

–Cuidado ahí viene –grito Asuna

El grupo comenzó a retroceder mientras que el grupo con jugadores de armas de dos manos lo cubrían, pero debido al mordisco venenoso ellos no podían mantener la línea

–Yo llamare su atención –dijo Yuuki

–acompañare a Yuuki, ustedes retrocedan –dijo Asuna

Yuuki y ASuna corrieron cada una a un lado del gran jefe, el comenzó a seguirlas pero las dos eran muy rápidas para que pudiera atraparlas

Yuuki consiguió esquivar un mordisco y luego contrataco con un Vertical Arc que conecto en la frente de Drag

–no eres tan rápido

–Yuuki no te distraigas –dijo mientras daba un Cuádruple Pain en la cola del jefe

Mientras ambas atacaban al jefe el grupo liderado por Lind ataco uno de sus costados provocando que el jefe se concentrara en ellos

Por el ataque que lidero Asuna consiguieron bajarle una barra y media de vida al jefe de piso, los demás jugadores se sumaron al ataque y gracias a un ataque conjunto en su cola Drag levanto su cabeza de dolor por el gran daño que le provocaron

–ahora aprovechen DKB– grito Heathcliff

Los compañeros de Lind atacaron las patas delanteras de Drag mientras que LInd uso un Vertical Square que conecto con el cuello del jefe provocándole un gran daño, la barra de vida del jefe se redujo a solo dos y media

–eso fue bastante daño

–el cuello es su punto débil

–es más fácil de acertar que su cabeza –dijo Yuuki

–ya escucharon concentren sus ataques al cuello así acabaremos con esto –grito Asuna

Ahora que los jugadores se enteraron de que el punto débil del jefe era tan accesible se volvieron más agresivos, algunos buscando terminar la pelea lo antes posible y otros con la esperanza de conseguir el objeto del golpe final

Drag era atacado por todos lados, aunque se defendía ferozmente los jugadores seguían viniendo priorizando atacar su cuello, en poco tiempo las barras de vida fueron desapareciendo

Los grupos de dps estaban tratando de acabar con el jefe ya que le quedaba menos de una barra de vida

–Falta poco para lograrlo –dijo Asuna

–algo va mal –dijo la chica de pelo morado en voz baja

–de que hablas Yuuki–chan, solo le queda un poco de vida

–no crees que fue demasiado fácil –dijo dudosa

–sí, pero seguimos la estrategia y el no mostro ninguna sorpresa

–Los jefes siempre tienen una sorpresa –dijo observando fijamente al jefe

Al verlo con detenimiento Yuuki noto algo que la hizo temblar

–espera Drag se parece a la, no, no, no puede ser –dijo Yuuki asustada

–Que pasa Yuuki–chan –dijo confundida

–es una trampa, tenemos que retroceder –le grito a Asuna

–¿eh? Está bien –dijo confusa

Las dos se apresuraron para evitar que la ofensiva continuara

–Retrocedan –grito Asuna

Los jugadores estaban confundidos por las órdenes, algunos las obedecieron, otros solo la ignoraron pesando que era un truco

–dejen de atacar es una –grito Yuuki

Antes de que Yuuki terminara de hablar un jugador con una espada de dos manos conecto una poderosa habilidad al cuello de Drag decapitándolo

–si lo logre, logre el último golpe –grito emocionado

La cabeza de Drag se desintegro y su cuerpo cayó al suelo, los jugadores festejaron pero el mensaje de felicitaciones no apareció ni el cuerpo de Drag se volvió polígono lo que hizo que todos se confundieran

–que pasa

–no me digan que es un bug

–retroceded la pelea no a terminado –grito Yuuki

–De que hablas Yuuki –dijo Asuna

–Drag no era un simple reptil gigante era una Hidra

–una que

–una hidra la criatura mitológica griega

–y eso que la acabamos de decapitar

–Ese es el problema, cuando una cabeza de la hidra es cortada dos aparecen dos en su lugar –dijo la chica

–no puedes estar hablando en serio –dijo Asuna

De pronto el cuerpo de Drag se levantó, y de su cuello cortado tres cabezas salieron

–qué demonios –dijeron algunos jugadores asustados

–dijiste que solo salían dos –dijo Asuna

–esta será diferente

Drag ahora con dos barras de vida y tres cabezas rugió amenazantemente, la cabeza central que ahora tenía unas especies de aletas a sus costados se hizo para atrás y lanzo un gas verdoso y venenoso

–aliento venenoso cobrasen –grito Heathcliff

Muchos jugadores fueron afectados por el veneno

–maldición estábamos tan cerca

–no pierdan los ánimos aún podemos ganar, Yuuki podemos atacar su cabeza –dijo Asuna

–mientras que no la cortemos no creo que haya problema

–bien volveremos a tratar de golpear su cabeza, no ataque a los cuellos y tengan cuidado con su aliento –grito Asuna

–parece que la única que puede usarlo es la central, no se preocupen yo me ocupare –dijo Yuuki

–bien ya escucharon vamos –dijo Heathcliff

Los jugadores retomaron el ataque pero esta vez todos juntos, los tanques bloqueaban a las cabezas los grupos de dps atacaban su cola, Drag atacaba ferozmente con sus tres cabeza pero cuando la cabeza central quería usar su ataque de aliento, Yuuki lanzaba unos cuchillo rápidos que anulaban su habilidad

–No importa contra que, seguiré luchando para recuperar la esperanza –dijo Yuuki en voz baja

Poco a poco la vida de Drag fue bajando cuando una de sus cabeza lanzaba un mordisco uno de los jugadores con armas largas aprovechaba para golpear su frente y ocasionar más daños

–Sigan falta poco –dijo Asuna

La vida de Drag estaba en su última barra de vida

–Asuna tenemos que acabar con esto rápido, se nos están acabando los antídotos

–lo sé pero no podemos arriesgarnos a cometer un error

–si ambas golpeamos con una habilidad de espada podremos ganar

–sí, pero si le cortamos una cabeza se complicara mas

–confía en mi Asuna

–bien vayamos Yuuki–chan

Las dos tomaron carrera y rápidamente corrieron en dirección de la Hidra, mientras él estaba concentrado en otros jugadores

–Háganse a un lado, esas dos planean algo –dijo Heathcliff

Cuando estaban al alcance ambas usaron una habilidad de espada para subir hasta las cabezas de la hidra, Yuuki uso Sonic Leap mientras que Asuna uso Shooting Star ambas golpearon una de la cabeza de Drag, la cabeza central gruño de dolor y sorpresa por el golpe que recibió, cuando ambas jugadoras tocaron el suelo, Drag comenzó a desfragmentarse en polígonos azules, poco después el mensaje de felicitaciones apareció anunciando la victoria, los jugadores festejaron

–Lo logramos Asuna –dijo Yuuki abrazándola

–gracias a ti Yuuki–chan, como sabias lo que era

–cuando era niña leía historias de fantasía, como mitos griegos, solo me habría gustado darme cuenta antes

–no fue tu culpa fuiste la única en darte cuenta que algo andaba mal

–gracias

–Buen trabajo las dos –dijo Heathcliff

–Gracias comandante –dijeron ambas aun abrazadas

El grupo de la línea delantera completo un nuevo piso en solo dos semanas y sin bajas

.

.

**creo que me pase un poco con los jefes de piso basados en la mitología griega, pero como generalmente siempre desarrollo el Piso, y después pienso en que criatura seria bueno como jefe de piso y campo, pero en lo siguiente no habrá mas jefes griegos o eso creo **

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, no pude hacer que Yuuki enfrentara todas las fases del duelo como me habría gustado pero creía que no tenía el material suficiente para seguir con esto en un próximo piso, pero creo que quedo bien, espero sus opiniones sobre eso**

**Por esto mismo me vi obligado a replantearme el piso varias veces y aunque quería ser lo más fiel posible a la obra original quise meter el personaje de Mira ya que me ofrecía una perspectiva más sobre la muerte de Ran **

**Hablando sobre eso, dígame que le pareció la muerte de la hermana de Yuuki, desde el principio tenía planeado hacerlo ya que me daba problemas porque no tenía muchos datos sobre ella, pero me fui encariñando con los dos personajes y hubo veces que quise cambiar eso y dejarla con vida. Pero lamentablemente decidí seguir lo planeado ya que me haría planear nuevamente los capítulos futuros **

**Elegí que Ran tuviera escudo por inspiración de Boromir Del señor de los anillos y también de ahí saque la idea de que Yuuki lanzara cuchillos como Aragorn**

**Solo quería que lo supieran que tengan buen día**


	10. Capitulo Nueve: La Espada Amatista

Piso 54

Los jugadores siguieron avanzando a buen ritmo, Yuuki siguió siendo una jugadora solitaria aunque no le gustaba estar sola no quería hacer mucho contacto con los demás debido que tuvo malas experiencia cuando sus compañeros de clases se enteraron de su condición y temía que si volvía a hacer bastantes amigos fuera a ocurrir lo mismo, pero aun así seguía hablando con los amigos que ya tenía como Asuna que se convirtió en alguien muy especial para ella, pero aun temía a una cosa que pesaría ella cuando se enterara de que Yuuki tenía una condición grave, Yuuki no quería que nadie sufriera por ella y por eso ella se cerraba inconscientemente con los demás

La línea delantera se había retrasado un tiempo debido al rumor del objeto ultra raro por el evento de navidad, aunque Asuna junto con Yuuki siguieron en el frente ellas con los pocos jugadores que se quedaron no podían enfrentar a los jefes del piso, debido a eso Yuuki aprovecho para descansar durante las fiestas

Cinco de Febrero la línea delantera ya se encontraba en el piso 54 en la ciudad de Steelas, esta ciudad parecía más una fortaleza que una ciudad, tenía grandes muros que estaban recubiertos con acero, las casas eran de piedra solida con gruesas puertas de madera, la plaza central estaba rodeada de guardias

El piso tenía grandes praderas y algunas montañas lo rodeaban, el piso parecía que tuvo una gran guerra ya que había rastros de batalla por todo el piso, como tierra infértil, armas oxidadas hasta había rastros de lo que parecían que antes eran pueblos

.

Yuuki había aceptado una misión que era la de matar bandidos para liberar los caminos. Pero debido a que muchos jugadores también la aceptaron era bastante difícil encontrar a los objetivos

–ya llevo mucho tiempo con esta misión, mejor busco otro lugar –dijo cansada

La Espadachína se encontraba caminando por un camino que parecía que llevaba a un pueblo cercano

–algunos NPC dijeron que en el bosque había muchos peligros incluyendo bandidos, talvez pueda terminar la misión ahí –dijo pensativa

La chica abrió el mapa

–puede que el bosque este por esta dirección

Luego de caminar por un poco de tiempo Yuuki llego a la entrada del bosque

–¿Bosque Perdido? Qué raro nombre –dijo mirando el mapa que se había actualizado

Yuuki comenzó a caminar por el bosque buscando bandidos, pero solo encontró enemigos tipo bestias, hasta que en lo profundo del bosque encontró un grupo de bandidos

–por fin los encontré, uhh son cinco justo los que me faltaban, podría complicarse si voy de frente mejor tratare de atraer a alguno

Yuuki espero que uno de los bandidos se alejara del grupo y lo ataco por sorpresa eliminándolo antes que pudiera dar la alarma

–creo que si ataco con velocidad, no tendré demasiados problemas en acabar con el resto

Ella busco una mejor posición y cuando los bandidos se separaron un poco, ella uso la Habilidad Sonic Leap para impactar en uno de ellos para luego acabar con lo que restaba de vida con unos simples ataques básicos, los demás bandidos al notar su presencia corrieron contra ella

–no dejen que escape

–veamos de que están hechos

Los bandidos estaban equipados con armas de una mano, uno de ellos con una daga y los otros dos con espadas curvas

Cuando el bandido con daga la ataco ella simplemente salto sobre el dándole un golpe para arrojarlo para atrás, al segundo lo esquivo yendo a la izquierda y dándole un pequeño corte en su espalda, el tercero Yuuki lo bloqueo con la espada para luego arrojarlo a un lado y usar Vertical Arc y acabar con él, los otros dos bandidos no fueron una amenaza para ella

Cuando el mensaje de recompensa apareció un objeto extraño se encontraba entre las recompensas

–¿eh? Qué es esto ¿insignia de guardián? –dijo confusa

Al leer los detalles del objeto, Yuuki se dio cuenta que se trataba de un objeto de una misión

–Averiguar sobre la insignia en Puntacero –dijo la joven al leer la nueva misión

–qué bien una nueva misión, pero me pregunto ¿dónde será Puntacero?

Como había tardado bastante en encontrar los bandidos Yuuki decidió que buscaría ese Pueblo el siguiente día, ella se quedó cazando un poco más y luego volvió a Steelas donde completo la misión de los bandidos y descanso para el siguiente día

Según lo que le conto Argo, el Pueblo de Puntacero no estaba muy lejos del bosque en el que estuvo, cuando Yuuki llego al pueblo rápidamente encontró al NPC para continuar con la misión

–¿Cómo conseguiste esta insignia?

–de unos bandidos en el bosque

–ya veo, esto es malo, por favor podrías ayudarnos

Frente a Yuuki apareció un mensaje preguntándole si aceptaba la misión, ella presiono en aceptar

–gracias, creo que antes tengo que explicarte, esa insignia es de Esdrick un guerrero de Jewelight que buscaba la ayuda de la ciudad de Steela, parece que fue capturado por los bandido por favor búscalo, aunque los bandidos no suelen tomar rehenes él es alguien impórtante y seguro hicieron una excepción, pero ten cuidado si se ven amenazados tomaran cualquier medida para defenderse

Su primera misión consistía en descubrir la ubicación del campamento bandido, esto lo logro al seguir a unos bandidos

–bien este debe ser el campamento –dijo viendo desde una pequeña montaña

Lo que los bandidos usaban como campamento era un viejo pueblo destruido

–tengo que ver bien mis posibilidades, si fallo puede ser muy grave

–Yuuki se quedó todo el día investigando el campamento, rutas de las patrullas, vigías, salidas, cuando la noche cayo algo llamo la atención de Yuuki

–uh ¿Quién es ese jugador? –dijo al ver el cursor verde

Un jugador vestido de negro salió del campamento por la puerta principal, y antes que Yuuki se acercara para averiguar quién era o algo sobre la misión, el jugador misterioso usó un cristal teletrasporté

–habrá entrado por la entrada trasera, supongo que tendré que esperar a que reaparezcan de nuevo

Yuuki mientras escuchaba la conversación de unos bandidos descubrió que debería de infiltrarse al campamento de la manera en la que muchos considerarían que sería una locura

Ella se dejó capturar por un trampero bandido que tenía una habilidad en la que arrojaba una red, normalmente sería muy fácil de esquivar ya que la canaliza tardando mucho tiempo, pero ella dejo que la habilidad conecte lo que provoco que la misión se actualice

Al ser encerrada se encontró con quien buscaba

–quien eres –dijo el NPC

–soy Yuuki me mandaron a buscarte

–ya veo vienes de Puntacero, tengo un plan para escapar pero necesitare de tu ayuda

Aunque Yuuki fue capturada todas sus cosas seguían con ella

–si

Esdrick llamo al guardia de la celda, cuando el entro para confrontarlo, Yuuki lucho con él, matándolo

Esdrck tomo la espada del bandido

–bien hecho, ahora tenemos que irnos, sígueme conozco una salida –dijo mientras salía de la celda

El guio a Yuuki por un camino seguro, saliendo del pueblo en ruinas por uno de los costados

–el otro jugador no salió por aquí, ¿habrá hecho algo mal? –pensó Yuuki

–gracias por salvarme, soy Esdrick

–hola

–aun no estamos seguros vayamos a puntacero, ahí podremos hablar con tranquilidad

–bien

El camino al pueblo no fue complicado, Esdrick demostró ser un gran espadachín, su nivel era solo un poco por debajo del de Yuuki

Apenas volvieron al pueblo fueron recibidos por el anciano que le dio la misión a Yuuki

–Esdrick es bueno verte de nuevo

–viejo Vir también me da gusto verte

–toma esta señorita encontró tu insignia –dijo dándole el objeto

–creí que la había perdido para siempre gracias –dijo mirando a Yuuki

–no hay de que

–bien creo que es hora que te diga mi historia

–hace tiempo fui comandante de Jewelight y guardia personal del príncipe Yael, cuando los orcos llegaron desde las montañas los subestimamos, creímos que solo eran unos salvajes y que caerían rápido contra nosotros, cuanto nos equivocamos

Mientras el tiempo pasaban nos dimos cuenta que los orcos eran guerreros extraordinarios, sin miedo a morir y con una fuerza y salvajismo fuera de nuestra imaginación, aunque sus armas parecían primitivas eran mejores que las que podían crear nuestros mejores herreros

Aunque los orcos nos superaban en poder y cantidad, el rey Rael se negó a solicitar ayuda a Steelas, pero el príncipe me mando a solicitarla a escondida de su padre, desgraciadamente llegue tarde y la gran Ciudad de Jewelight fue destruida, pudimos salvar a algunos civiles que fueron recibidos en la ciudad Steelas, pero otros sobrevivientes especialmente soldados creyeron que la ayuda nunca fue enviada y se llenaron de odio contra Steelas, ahora solo buscan sobrevivir a cualquier costo

Ellos son los bandidos que aterrorizan estas tierras y creen que yo los traicione al abandonar mi reino cuando más me necesitaba, trate de convencerlos de unirse a Steelas en contra de los orcos pero me tomaron como prisioneros, ellos ya no tienen salvación debemos acabar con ellos por el bien de los ciudadanos inocentes de esta región

Luego de la historia de Esdrick la misión se actualizo, ahora Yuuki debía acabar con el campamento bandido junto con el NPC, el recibió un equipamiento del anciano, una armadura de placa pesada, un escudo en forma de lagrima y una espada reluciente de plata, con todo este equipo Esdrick subió algunos niveles

–cuando estés lista para el asalto dime

–creo que es ahora está bien

–bien, gracias

Yuuki junto con Esdrick entraron al campamento por donde habían escapado

–son bastantes pero podremos con ellos

Esdrick se escabullo sigilosamente hasta las torres y elimino a los vigías, Yuuki también elimino sigilosamente a una patrulla

–bien hecho sabía que podía confiar en ti

–tú también lo haces bien –dijo sonriendo

–intrusos, tenemos intrusos

–ya nos descubrieron, prepárate para el combate

Rápidamente un grupo de once bandidos llegaron

–veo que el traidor volvió, esta vez te matare con mis propias manos

–Garret es tu ultima oportunidad diles a tus hombre que tiren sus armas

–No me hagas reir, acábelos muchachos por Jewelight

Los bandidos atacaron a ambos, Yuuki los espero para usar un Horizontal Square con el cual golpeo a cuatro de los bandidos haciéndolos a un lado para luego luchar con el que quedaba

Yuuki comenzó a eliminarlos uno a uno, hasta que elimino a su grupo

–ayúdame con estos, yo me encargare de Garret

Yuuki uso Sonic Leap para deshacerse de uno de los bandidos que atacaban a Esdrick

Cuando ya no quedaban bandidos la batalla entre Esdrick y Garret también llego a su fin con Esdrick victorioso

–lo siento, pero no dejare que perjudiquen a los inocentes

–la sangre de tu pueblo está en tus manos

–adiós descansa en paz

.

–gracias por ayudarme en esta dura tarea, has hecho mucho por mí pero me gustaría pedirte que me ayudaras a recuperar algunos objetos de mi pueblo

–claro

–gracias, aunque para eso debemos ir a las ruinas de Jewelight el camino será largo y peligroso será mejor que te prepares

Yuuki luego de reabastecerse de objetos que necesitaba se dirigió junto con Esdrick a la ruinas de Jewelight, el camino fue largo por fortuna Yuuki hace unos piso había conseguido una tienda de acampar la cual usaba cuando tenía que descansar de improvisto

Durante el camino a Jewelight, Yuuki vio que un grupo de orcos se dirigieron hacia una de las montañas cercanas

–Esdrick mira ese grupo de orcos

Los orcos eran humanoides de más de dos metros de altura su piel era de color verde, se veían que eran más fuertes que los humanos , casi no llevaban armadura y sus armas eran principalmente hachas y mazas, aunque también podían llevar espadas curvas y escudos

–qué extraño no deberían de haber por esta zona

–vayamos a averiguar lo que ocurre –dijo la chica

Yuuki siguió a los orcos hasta una pequeña aldea donde los orcos estaban peleando con otro grupo de orcos

–¿Qué está pasando, orcos luchando entre sí? Estas bestias se matan entre ellas –dijo el caballero

Yuuki comenzó a analizar la situación y vio que el grupo defensor tenían cursores neutrales

–Deberíamos ayudarlo –dijo Yuuki avanzando

–Está bien –dijo no muy seguro

Cuando acabaron con el grupo atacante, los orcos defensores abrieron sus puertas

–Gracias a su ayuda –dijo el cacique

–no fue nada, ¿pero porque los atacaban? –pregunto Yuuki

–ellos nos consideran indignos, solo porque nosotros no estamos obsesionados como ellos por el saqueo

–espera acaso son los orcos pacíficos de los rumores –dijo Esdrick sorprendido

–eso quieren decir que son buenos –dijo Yuuki

–les explicare nuestra historia, cuando nuestra tierra natal fue destruida, buscamos refugio, cuando llegamos a estas tierras los demás clanes descubrieron que la ciudad cercana era rica en cristales y joyas y decidieron saquearlas

Nosotros solo nos retiramos buscando un lugar tranquilo donde nuestro clan pueda vivir en paz

–ya veo, espero que lo consigan –dijo Yuuki

–gracias, si se dirigen a Jewelight, podemos darles información sobre el clan Piedra Negra, que son los que ahora saquean los restos de la ciudad

–eso nos podría ayudar

–su líder es Kolum él no se ocupa de sus soldados, a él solo le importa una cosa las cosas brillantes, es el orco más obsesionado por las cristales que han existido, lo encontraran en la tesorería de la ciudad

–Eso nos ahorrara tiempo –dijo el caballero serio

–Gracias por la información –dijo Yuuki con una sonrisa

–que le vaya bien en su misión viajeros

.

Los dos siguieron el camino hasta las Ruinas de Jewelight, que estaban repletos de orcos, afortunadamente los orcos eran tan orgullosos que no daban la alarma ya que buscaban acabar con los intrusos con su propias manos

–¿adónde deberíamos ir? –pregunto confusa Yuuki

–al palacio ahí es donde deberían estar los objetos que buscamos

–no crees que ya podrían haber sido saqueados

–estaban ocultos, aún puede haber la posibilidad que no lo hayan encontrado

–bien vayamos entonces

El camino hasta el palacio estaba lleno de orcos, lo bueno es que Yuuki subió algunos niveles al igual que Esdrick

En la bóveda secreta ellos se encontraron con un grupo de cinco orcos

–Tenemos compañía –dijo Yuuki en voz baja

–tenemos que encargarnos de ello antes de buscar el escondite

Los orcos estaban charlando mientras bebían algo, rápidamente ambos usaron un Sonic Leap para golpear a dos de los enemigos

–intrusos

Un orco con hacha ataco a Yuuki pero ella lo esquivo girando a uno de sus lados encontrándose con otro al cual ella fue la primera en atacar con tres rápidos cortes, uno en las piernas el otro en el estómago y el último en el pecho con estos ataques su vida bajo a la zona amarilla

–Cuidado –grito Esdrick

Un orco con maza golpeo a Yuuki mandándola a estrellase contra uno de los muros

–Eso sí que dolió –dijo reponiéndose

Esdrick acabo con el orco con el cual peleaba pero rápidamente otro tomo su lugar

Mientras tanto tres orcos avanzaron contra Yuuki, ella solo coloco su espada a la altura de su cadera esperándolos

El orco del hacha ataco pero Yuuki lo bloqueo y lo arrojo contra otro para ganar algo de tiempo, mientras que al orco con maza le dio un corte y una estocada acabando con su vida

–uno menos

Los otros dos orcos volvieron al combate ella uso un Horizontal Square que acabo con el orco debilitado y dejo gravemente dañado al orco del hacha, que ella termino con un simple vertical

–terminamos

Luego de eso Esdrick comenzó a buscar el escondite, pero al abrirlo no había nada

–no puede ser, como encontraron este lugar

–qué es lo que había en ese lugar

–las cosas del Príncipe, quería recuperarlas para honrarlo, él fue el único que pensó en el pueblo

–lo siento –dijo en voz baja

–tal vez el jefe las tenga, el orco dijo que estaría en la tesorería

–tienes razón, dijo que estaba obsesionado con las cosas brillantes

Yuuki y Esdrick se dirigieron a la tesorería para encontrarse con el líder de los Piedras Negras, en la entrada había unos guardias orcos, pero fueron derrotados por Esdrick fácilmente

Al momento de entrar ahí lo vieron era Kolum, tenía una larga barba blanca, y le faltaba un colmillo, tenía bastantes joyas encima, como collares y anillos, y en vez de un ojo había tenia un rubí carmesí

–veo que unos débiles humanos quieren llevarse mis tesoros

–no son tuyos, tu los robaste –dijo Yuuki en posición de pelea

–venimos a derrotarte y recuperar los tesoros de Jewelight

–me encargare de ustedes personalmente

El gran orco se levantó mostrando su gran hacha de dos manos enjoyada

Rápidamente Kolum se centró en Yuuki, pero su ataque fue bloqueado por Esdrick

–yo lo detendré, encárgate de matarlo

–bien

Yuuki fue a la espalda del orco y ataco rápidamente con tres cortes cruzados que fuero desde sus piernas hasta su espalda terminando con un Vertical, el gran orco gruño de dolor y empujo a Esdrick para luego conectar un fuerte golpe con la cabeza de su hacha dejándolo aturdido

Yuuki al ver esto retrocedió ágilmente y lanzo unos cuchillos para llamar la atención de Kolum

–me encargare de ti pequeña humana

–alcánzame si puedes anciano

Kolum cargo contra ella, Yuuki solo uso una habilidad de espada buscando bloquear el golpe, pero igualmente fue arrojada por la gran fuerza del orco, aunque solo recibió el daño del impacto

–Es más fuerte de lo que creí

El orco avanzo en dirección de Yuuki, ella rápidamente se puso de pie, esquivo la gran hacha saltado a su derecha y luego uso Sonic Leap para golpear el costado del orco, el cual perforo al orco

–Funciono –dio emocionada Yuuki

–ag, maldita humana –dijo molesto

Kolum respondió al ataque golpeando con su mano derecha llena de anillo a Yuuki provocándole el estado de mareado y empujándola hacia atrás

–Maldición así no puedo pelear –dijo mareada

En ese estado Yuuki solo podía alejarse para impedir que el orco conectara un golpe con su hacha que la dejara en graves problemas

Ella retrocedió unos pasos pero tropezó y cayó, pero antes que Kolum pudiera acercarse Esdrick lo ataco por la espalda

Él pudo mantenerlo a raya por bastante tiempo bloqueando sus ataques con su escudo y atacando cuando tenía oportunidad, cuando Yuuki se recuperó se acercó a su espalda y uso un Vertical Square con el cual vacío la barra de vida de Kolum

–malditos humanos, aunque me hayan derrotado no podrán con los Furia Roja, jajajaja

–lo logramos –dijo cansada Yuuki

–ese último golpe fue perfecto

–Gracias, si no fuera por ti tal vez estaría muerta –dijo Yuuki sonriendo

–Solo salde un poco mi deuda contigo –dijo serio

Ambos guardaron sus armas

–bien ahora busquemos las cosas del Príncipe Yael

Entre las cosas que el orco había robado estaban tres coronas de diferente diseño y con distintas joyas, también se encontraba un collar con una joya azul y algunos objetos personales

–aquí están las cosas del príncipe, gracias por ayudarme a recuperarlas –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

–oye y esto que es –dijo mostrando un cristal de color amatista de gran tamaño

–oh, lo había olvidado, es un cristal que el príncipe encontró poco tiempo antes del ataque

–entonces tómalo

–no, mejor tómalo como recompensa por todo lo que has hecho por mí y mi pueblo, aunque parece un cristal realmente es un mineral que se considera único, el príncipe planeaba crear una espada pero no tuvo la oportunidad, si consigues un maestro herrero estoy seguro que podrá forjarte una espada de gran poder

–eso es asombroso, ¿de verdad me lo puedo quedar?

–sí, nunca podría pagar lo que has hecho por mí, pero espero que eso te ayude a llevar a tu gente a su hogar

–gracias –dijo sonriendo

–creo que se quién me podrá ayudar con esto –pensó Yuuki con una sonrisa

Luego de esa conversación, ambos regresaron la aldea de los Mente calmada para pasar la noche

–veo que derrotaron al líder de las Piedras Negras, gracias eso también nos ayudara, pero ellos no se rendirán encontraran un nuevo líder pero nos dará tiempo para prepararnos

–gracias ¿supongo? –dijo Yuuki algo dudosa

–seguramente tú y tus aliados querrán avanzar por el pilar

–si

–bueno tienen que saber que lo custodia una criatura que antes fue un gran guerrero orco, que por su sed de poder quiso combinarse con unos cristales pero termino siendo una bestia sanguinaria, ahora la llamamos la abominación el no siente dolor así que no se detendrá, pero tiene un punto débil si destruyen los cristales de su espalda el morirá

–gracias por la información será de gran utilidad –dijo Yuuki sonriendo

–cuando lleguen a lo más alto tengan cuidado el Señor de la guerra estará con sus dos mejores guerreros, el Chaman Taral y el poderoso maestro de la espada keler

Taral domina la magia de cristales usara grandes poderes para luchar, mientras que Keler es un guerrero formidable no luchen con el de frente ya que su habilidad con la espadas le dará ventaja

Mientras que el señor de la guerra no se dejara vencer tan fácilmente usara su hacha para provocar daños a tus aliados o a la sala tengan cuidado, les deseo lo mejor

–lo tendré en cuenta gracias gran Cacique

Luego de eso Yuuki regreso a Puntacero donde se despidió de Esdrick, también gracias a los orcos descubrió la ubicación del calabozo lo cual hizo público junto a la misión e información de los jefes del piso

.

Piso 48

La chica de pelo morado viajo al piso 48 donde una amiga que le presento Asuna que era una maestra herrero tenía su tienda en la ciudad de Lindus

–Hola Lisbeth como estas –dijo Yuuki entrando a la tienda

–¡Yuuki! ¡Hola! que bueno verte por aquí

–Necesito de tus servicios –dijo sonriendo

–claro que necesitas

–bueno conseguí algunos materiales y me gustaría que me forjaras una nueva arma

–¿conseguiste un mineral? Déjame ver –dijo curiosa

–sí ten

Yuuki mostró su inventario

–¿mineral amatista? Jamás escuche de el –dijo en voz baja

–¿servirá? Lo recibí de una misión

–si déjame intentarlo, vayamos abajo

Las dos chicas fueron a la forja

Luego que Lisbeth comenzara a golpear el mineral formo una hoja de espada

–el mineral solo sirve para formar la hoja, puedo hacerte una empuñadura solo necesito que me digas de que material la quieres

–espera también tengo esto, podrías intentarlo con esto –dijo mientras le daba un objeto

–¿pedazo de obsidiana? Es del que me hablaste la otra vez

–si

–déjame intentarlo

Una vez coloco el trozo en la forja salieron dos lingotes de obsidiana

Luego de trabajarlo Lisbeth logro formas una espada con la hoja de color amatista y una empuñadura negra de obsidiana

–Ten es la mejor espada que he creado –dijo orgullosa

–¿Amatista?

–sí es un buen nombre, también sobro algo de la obsidiana

–¿puedes crear algo con ella?

–lo intentare pero el resultado puede que sea aleatorio

–no importa

–bien dame un segundo

.

Luego de un momento

–esto es sorprendente –dijo la herrera de pelo rosa

–¿qué cosa?

–con la obsidiana que quedo pude formar una daga arrojadiza –dijo sorprendida

–¿una daga arrojadiza? –dijo confusa

–sí se utiliza igual que tus cuchillos, pero a diferencia de estos esta provoca más daño y puede repararse, es perfecto para ti –dijo emocionada

–Gracias Lisbeth –dijo feliz y abrazándola

–me alegro que te gustara

–¿Cuánto te debo?

–nada, fue un placer crear esas armas

–no puedo dejarlo así

–después de todo me ayudaste a comprar esta casa, solo prométeme que las usaras para avanzar en este juego

–está bien te lo prometo

–ya que estas aquí déjame reparar tu equipo, también puedo mejorar tus nuevas armas

–está bien pero esta vez pagare por el servicio

–está bien

.

Gracias a la información que Yuuki reunió los Knights of the Blood pudieron lanzar un ataque exitoso contra el jefe de campo

El jefe de campo como dijo el cacique era un gran orco pero estaba deforme, su altura era de más de cuatro metros, sus ojos brillaban con una luz de sangre, sus brazos llegaban hasta el suelo y tenía grandes garras que parecían trozos de cristales las cuales eran sus armas, su piel era bastante dura, pero de su espalda salían unos grandes cristales rojos que eran su punto débil

No fue un gran grupo como le había recomendado el cacique orco, llevaron cuatro grupos de tanques que distrajeron a la abominación y un grupo conformado por Asuna, Yuuki y otros jugadores dps atacaron los cristales de su espalda

Siguiendo esa estrategia el enorme jefe orco con seis barras de vida fue derrotado en menos de dos horas abriendo la mazmorra

.

La mazmorra fue un gran reto para los jugadores de la línea delantera, los orcos que había en este lugar aparte de ser de nivel elevado, llevaban armaduras pesadas y armas de gran poder, hasta Yuuki tuvo problemas a explorarla sola, pero luego de dos días de arduo trabajo por parte de los jugadores lograron llegar a la sala del jefe

La reunión de estrategia llego un día después

–Bien, hemos completado los combates de prueba y ya tenemos una estrategia para enfrentar a los jefes del piso –dijo Heathcliff

–como la información que reunió Yuuki son tres jefes, y tienen diferentes estilos de pelea, crearemos distintos grupos que se encargaran de su respectivo objetivo

–yo guiare a tres grupos de jugadores pesados para enfrentar al Señor de la Guerra –dijo Heathcliff

–yo junto con dos grupos más pelearemos contra el chaman –dijo seria Asuna

–qué hay del tercer jefe –pregunto un jugador

–sé que esto puede sonar malo para muchos pero como dice la información el maestro de la espada es un rival formidable, quienes se enfrentaran a él debe ser los mejores espadachines –dijo Heathcliff

–dejando esto de lado, los dos grupos restantes rotaran ayudando a los grupos a enfrentarse contra los jefe

–si quieren más información lean las guías –dijo Asuna

Luego de la reunión

–hola Asuna

–hola Yuuki

–entonces lucharemos juntas de nuevo –dijo con una sonrisa

–sí, espero que con tu ayuda podamos derrotar rápidamente a Taral, para ayudar a los demás grupos

–entonces él es el más débil

–eso parece pero no debemos subestimarlo tiene varios trucos que no conocemos

–ya veo, bien iré a prepararme

–claro

Yuuki corrió velozmente y golpeo a un jugador en la espalda, el jugador no recibió daño pero se estrelló contra una pared

–¿Por qué fue eso? –dijo adolorido Kirito

–porque crees –dijo algo molesta

–¿Yuuki? –dijo levantándose

–Sabes lo preocupada que me sentí cuando vi que me habías borrado de tu lista de amigos –dijo mirando el suelo –creí que habías muerto –grito molesta

–lo siento por eso –dijo arrepentido

–no sé qué te paso el tiempo que estuviste desaparecido, pero espero que no hayas perdido tu habilidad porque la necesitaremos –dijo con una sonrisa

–Claro, déjame a ese maestro de la espada a mi –dijo golpeándose el pecho

–Confió en ti, pero solo te perdonare cuando me invites una comida en el próximo piso

–dalo por hecho

La chica se estaba retirando, cuando Kirito dijo algo que la sorprendió

–Yuuki siento tu perdida, quise decírtelo hace mucho –dijo en voz baja

–Gracias –dijo en voz baja mirando el suelo desanimada

.

Los jugadores de la línea delantera llegaron a la entrada de la sala del jefe

–bien hemos llegado, recuerden la estrategia esta será una lucha difícil –dijo Heathcliff

–Yuuki prepárate tenemos que acabar rápido con Taral –dijo en voz baja Asuna

–si Asuna

Heathcliff abrió la puerta y todos los jugadores entraron, al momento varias fogatas se encendieron mostrando a los jefes

En un trono sentado estaba un gran orco

–tenemos intrusos, superaron a mis guerreros, veamos si pueden con mis campeones

El gran señor de la guerra Karosh era un gran orco con unas hombreras enormes hechas de hueso, con una armadura pesada y una gran hacha de dos manos y un collar hecho de colmillos

–jejeje, esto será divertido, disfrutare arrebatándole la vida –dijo Taral

Taral el chamán, estaba un poco curvado, sostenía un bastón con el que caminaba llevaba un collar con una joyas negras, y en su cinturón había bastantes cristales de diferentes colores

–veamos qué tan habilidosos son, probaran el acero de mi espada

El maestro de la espada Keler usaba una larga espada curvada, y en su espalda había dos más de ellas, tenía el pecho descubierto, una larga barba blanca y un collar de hecho de trozos de espadas

El jefe principal se levantó de su trono, el junto a sus campeones eran un poco más grandes de los orcos normales

–Taral hazlo –dijo fríamente

–claro jefe, jejeje

El chamán sujeto una gran gema roja sangre y la rompió diciendo unas palabras, los tres jefes crecieron hasta llegar a ser de más de tres metros

–se hicieron más grandes –dijo un jugador sorprendido

–todos prepárense –dijo Heathcliff

Los jugadores fueron con los objetivos designados en la reunión de estrategia

–vamos Yuuki

–Luchare para mantener la esperanza viva –dijo en voz baja

Rápidamente el grupo encargado de Taral se posiciono frente a el

–tengan cuidado, el también usa sus cristales para atacar, separasen un poco

Rápidamente Taral ataco con su bastón, los grupos lo esquivaron y contratacaron velozmente, el jefe se cubrió pero luego arranco uno de sus cristales naranja

–ahí viene, retrocedan –grito Asuna

El chamán arrojo el cristal al suelo lo que causo una explosión que hirió a algunos jugadores

–bien volvamos

El grupo de Yuuki avanzo al frente y distrajo al chaman, mientras que el grupo de Asuna fue a la espalda para atacar con más fuerza

Yuuki consiguió desviar unos de los ataques de Taral y contrataco con un corte rápido, cuando él quiso responder el grupo de Asuna ataco su espalda, este ataque logro bajar una de las tres barras de vida del sub jefe

–Retrocedan tomo otro cristal –dijo Yuuki

Todos lograron salir del área de daño, pero Taral saco un gema roja con la cual comenzó a canalizar una habilidad

–¿qué está haciendo?

–no lo sé pero dispérsense

La gema roja creo unas llama que Taral controlaba

–cuidado con el fuego

Muchos miembros de los grupos fueron alcanzados por las llamas recibiendo graves daños

–Asuna tenemos que alejarlo o sus llamas acabaran con todos

–si

Yuuki lanzo unos cuchillo para llamar su atención, esto hizo que dejara de usar su gema y fuera a atacarla con su bastón, ella comenzó a intercambiar golpes con el frenándolo momentáneamente, cuando el levanto su bastón con sus dos manos para dar un golpe de mayor impacto Yuuki dio un salto hacia atrás

–cambio Asuna

Asuna uso rápidamente un Cuádruple Pain que impacto en su cabeza dejándolo brevemente aturdido

–cambio

Asuna retrocedió y Yuuki uso un Sonic Leap que impacto en el pecho de Taral arrojándolo para atrás

–por ahora bastara, volvamos con los demás –dijo Asuna

–si

Ambas volvieron con los otros jugadores que ya se habían recuperado

Taral se volvió a poner de pie, y sujeto otra vez su gema roja

–¿volverá a usar su habilidad?

–está muy lejos

El sub jefe coloco su gema en su basto haciendo que este se prenda fuego

–eso se ve peligroso –dijo Yuuki

–sí, tengan cuidado, no bloqueen solo esquiven –dijo Asuna

Esta vez Taral ataco con más ferocidad usando su bastón en llamas, los jugadores esquivaban sus ataques pero ahora ellos tenían más rango y un pequeño daño de área

Unos de los jugadores que usaba una lanza se vio abrumado por los ataques de Taral y trato de bloquear el golpe que venía de frente, pero al impactar el jugador fue arrojado hacia atrás y recibiendo el estado de quemado

–cúbranlo

El resto de grupo ataco al sub jefe tratando de llamar su atención, lo cual resulto en un rápido golpe de barrido que daño a todos los jugadores a su costado

–retrocedan

Los jugadores habían recibido bastante daño, algunos estaban en la zona roja, pero debido a los golpes que el sub jefe se llevó él estaba en su última barra de vida

–están bastantes dañados –dijo Yuuki

–recupérensen aquí, estamos lo bastante lejos para estar seguros –dijo Asuna

Los jugadores comenzaron a sacar sus pociones

–Falta poco –dijo Yuuki

–un ataque más y deberíamos acabar

El sub jefe se quedó parado en su lugar

–¿Qué estará tratando de hacer?

Taral saco un cristal negro como la noche

–que las sombras consuman su vida jejeje

El rompió el cristal con sus dos manos y unas sombras comenzaron a ir hacia los jugadores

–¿eh?

–¿Qué es eso? –dijo Yuuki

–no lo sé pero hay que esquivarlo

Los jugadores trataban de esquivar las sombras pero estas volvían

–Demonios no podemos esquivarlas –dijo Asuna recibiendo el golpe

Las demás sombras también alcanzaron a sus objetivos provocando daños leves, pero para algunos jugadores fue letal

–nooo –grito Asuna

–como ocurrió esto

Dos jugadores murieron debido a ese ataque y los demás quedaron dañados, pero el mayor problemas fue que los jugadores aun no estaban acostumbrados a ver a sus compañeros morir eso provoco que ellos quedaran estáticos

–ese maldito –dijo Asuna con ira

–Asuna tenemos que acabar esto, no podremos aguantar más de esa habilidad

–tienes razón, sígueme

–bien

Asuna corrió velozmente con dirección a la espalda del sub jefe, cuando este quiso enfrentarla, Yuuki arrojo unos cuchillos para llamar su atención, este la ataco con su bastón pero Yuuki lo esquivo y lanzo dos cortes que dieron en su brazo provocando daños leves luego retrocedió, Asuna comenzó a atacar la espalda de Taral con rápidas puñaladas para luego usar el Cuádruple Pain, el lanzo uno de sus cristales explosivos para liberarse de ella

–Asuna déjamelo a mi

–bien

Yuuki corrió con dirección a Taral, este se preparó para recibirla con su bastón, pero ella saco algo de su bolsillo, era la daga que Lisbeth le había fabricado, la lanzo directamente a la cabeza del Chaman lo que lo dejo confundido, luego ella rápidamente dio tres rápidas puñaladas seguidas de dos cortes verticales y dos horizontales formando una cruz para terminar recuperando su daga y arrojándola nuevamente en el pecho de sub jefe Taral que fue convertido en polígonos azules

Yuuki cayó al suelo cansada

–bien hecho Yuuki–chan, pero aún no terminamos –dijo dándole la mano

La chica guardo su daga negra

–Tienes razón –dijo aceptando la ayuda y poniéndose de pie

–yo ayudare al comándate, tu ayuda contra el maestro de las espadas

–si

Yuuki corrió hacia su nuevo objetivo, el cual estaba luchando contra Kirito, el sub jefe uso una habilidad de corte de media luna el cual Kirito solo pudo poner su espada frente buscando bloquearlo

–Necesitas una mano –dijo poniéndose a su lado para bloquear el ataque

–claro

Ambos fueron capaces de bloquear el ataque, luego retrocedieron un poco

–como está la situación

–no muy bien perdimos a uno debido a su habilidad de desarme

–maldición

–muévete usara su ataque de carga

Ambos saltaron a uno de sus lados, y Keler corto el aire a gran velocidad

–eso fue rápido

Kirito aprovecho para contratacar con tres rápidos cortes cruzados, el maestro de las espadas logro bloquear el último y lo arrojo para atrás

Pero Yuuki usando un Sonic Leap golpeo su espalda y ambos comenzaron a chocar sus espadas

–ganare algo de tiempo, toma una poción –dijo rápidamente

–No ataques –grito desesperado

–¿Qué? –dijo confundida

De repente la espada de Keler brillo, el desvió velozmente la espada de Yuuki y conecto un corte horizontal, lo cual la dejo en la zona roja

–¿Qué fue eso?

–También tiene una habilidad de contragolpe –dijo mientras volvía a luchar contra el sub jefe

Yuuki uso un cristal de curación y volvió a la pelea

Mientras Kirito bloqueaba los ataques de Keler, él lo desarmo con una habilidad, Kirito rápidamente salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque

Yuuki lanzo unos cuchillos para hacer que Keler se aleje

–estas bien

–Si –dijo recuperando su espada

–le queda poca vida, podemos acabar si lanzamos un ataque combinado

–está bien

–yo iré primero no te preocupes, tu acaba con el

–seguro confiare en ti

Yuuki avanzo hacia Keler, el solo puso su espada frente a el

–bien niña veamos si puedes conmigo

–ya lo veras

Yuuki comenzó a lanzar ataque que Keler bloqueo, luego uso un Vertical Square con el cual pudo conectar dos de sus golpes, pero el sub jefe trato de usar su habilidad de desarme, pero Yuuki lanzo ágilmente su daga en la cara de Keler lo cual lo tomo de sorpresa

–ahora Kirito Cambio

Kirito corrió velozmente y uso un Sonic Leap seguido de un Horizontal Square para acabar con Keler maestro de las espadas

–cómo es posible que yo haya perdido contra unos humanos –dijo Keler mientras se convertía en poligonos

–bien hecho

–gracias

–vayamos a ayudar con el ultimo jefe

–bien

Cuando llegaron vieron como Karosh agarraba a uno de los jugadores y lo lanzaba contra otro

–Asuna como van las cosas –pregunto Yuuki

–tres jugadores más murieron –dijo mirando el suelo

–uno murió en la anterior pelea, estamos perdiendo mucha gente –dijo serio Kirito

–Yuuki ya acabaste con el otro jefe

–si

–ya veo eso debe ser

–qué cosa

–este jefe se hizo más grande, seguramente debe ser porque derrotamos a sus seguidores

–veo que fueron capaces de derrotar a mis campeones, pero no crean que eso me importa solo me hicieron más fuerte

El jefe originalmente tenía cinco barras de vida, pero ahora solo le quedaban dos y media

Karosh golpeo fuertemente el suelo con el mango de su hacha provocando una onda de choque que Heathcliff bloqueo

–ahora es más fuerte, atentos con sus ataques

–¿Qué hacemos Asuna?

–por ahora esperar

El grupo de Heathcliff se acercó al gran jefe, este golpeo el suelo con la cabeza de su hacha provocando que el suelo se rompiera lanzando pedazos de piedras que ellos bloquearon con sus escudos, luego Karosh tomo a uno de los jugadores y lo uso como garrote para golpear a sus compañeros, luego lo lanzo

Heathcliff se acercó a él y conecto un Horizontal, que hizo que retroceda un poco

–ahora ataquen yo lo aguantare –dijo Heathcliff luego de usar su escudo para bloquear su contrataque

Los grupos de jugadores avanzaron con algo de cautela pero con firmeza, el ataque dejo al jefe con una barra de vida, pero el juntando fuerza logro lanzar un potente rugido que hizo caer a los jugadores que lo rodeaban

–retrocedan ahora

–comandante déjeme intentar atacar, sé que puedo superarlo con mi velocidad

–si vas Asuna yo te ayudare –dijo Yuuki

–si atacáramos con velocidad acabaríamos con lo que le queda de vida –dijo Kirito

–bien, confió en ustedes tres

Yuuki y Kirito corrieron a la par, Karosh no sabía quién de los dos atacaría primero por lo que solo espero, los dos en vez de ir directo giraron un poco y dieron un rápido corte en las piernas del jefe haciéndolo tambalear, de atrás Asuna uso un Linear para impactar directo en el pecho de Karosh, y en la espalda de este los dos espadachines usaron sus mejores habilidades

–Retrocedan ahora –grito Heathcliff

Los tres jugadores obedecieron, mientras que Heathcliff avanzo bloqueando el golpe de la enorme hacha, para luego contratacar con un corte que vacío la barra de vida El Gran Jefe de Guerra Karosh

.

Esta vez los jugadores no festejaron su triunfo, se perdieron muchas vidas para superar este piso y ellos solo se quedaron descansando antes de subir al siguiente piso

.

.

**este piso tenia muchos deseos de crear, me inspire en muchos de mis juegos de la infancia, aunque me habría gustado poner mas cosas como explicar mejor la guerra de los orcos y humanos, o una lucha de bandidos y orcos**

**tuve que dejar mucho de lado ya que si no el capitulo seria muy largo, por eso mismo hubo algunas luchas que no explique **

**espero que les haya gustado **


	11. Capitulo Diez: Asesinato en la Zona

**Capitulo Diez: Asesinato en la Zona Segura **

.

.

25 Febrero Piso 55

Luego de completar el Piso anterior Yuuki y Kirito fueron a activar el portal mientras los demás jugadores se recuperaban. Luego de eso los dos amigos fueron a comer la comida que Kirito debía para que Yuuki lo perdonara

–ahh la comida de este piso parece fantástica –dijo Yuuki emocionada viendo el menú

–Si –dijo Kirito mirando el menú

Luego de que la comida que ambos ordenaron llego, los dos comenzaron a comer

–Es deliciosa –dijo feliz Yuuki

–si –dijo distraído

–¿te pasa algo Kirito? –dijo curiosa

–No es solo, que realmente siento lo que te hice Yuuki, lo siento de verdad –dijo mirando el suelo

–Ah era solo eso, no fue para tanto Kirito –dijo sonriendo

La repuesta de Yuuki confundió a Kirito

–¿no creíste que había muerto todo este tiempo? –dijo sorprendido

–al principio, pero fui a ver el monumento, ahí vi que aun estabas con vida –dijo con una sonrisa

–Ya veo, eso fue inteligente –dijo con una leve sonrisa

–oye ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –dijo en voz baja

–¿Qué cosa? –dijo confundido Kirito

–¿Por qué desapareciste? ¿Dijiste que vendrías a la lucha contra el jefe en el piso 26? pero recién te sumaste al grupo de despeje

–siento no haber estado, pasaron muchas cosas –dijo mirando al suelo

–¿cosas? ¿Qué cosas? –dijo confusa

–Yo, prefiero no hablar de eso –dijo en voz baja mirando la mesa –pero sabía que tu junto con Asuna y Ran superarían los pisos –dijo sonriendo

Cuando Yuuki escucho el nombre de Ran se entristeció un poco

–perdona por nombrar a tu hermana, aun duele verdad

–Paso mucho tiempo pero aun duele un poco –dijo sonriendo con tristeza

–sí, no es fácil olvidar a los seres querido

–Pero yo no quiero olvidar, porque nee–chan sigue conmigo, yo seguiré avanzando no solo por mí, también por ella y todos los demás –dijo sonriendo

La sonrisa de Yuuki confundió a Kirito, como era que ella podía hablar sobre su hermana muerta mientras sonreía

–¿ella aún puede mantener su sonrisa? –pensó sorprendido

–¿dije algo raro? –dijo Yuuki al ver la cara de Kirito

–no es solo que tu fuerza me sorprendió, yo no tengo tanta fuerza

–Kirito ¿tu? ¿Acaso perdiste a alguien? –dijo en voz baja

Cuando el chico de negro la escucho mostro una cara de tristeza

–perdona, eso no fue educado de mi parte, lo mejor será que me vaya –dijo rápidamente

Yuuki estaba por irse, pero algo la detuvo

–Sí –dijo Kirito en voz baja

Yuuki volvió a sentarse

–¿cuándo paso? –dijo en voz baja

–cuando nos separamos en el piso 26, yo baje al piso 11, y me encontré con un clan de nivel bajo, ellos me dejaron unirme, pero yo escondí mi verdadero nivel por miedo a que me rechacen. Yo los ayude a subir de nivel pero en el piso 27 caímos en una trampa, y ellos no lo lograron –dijo mirando el suelo

–Era una zona anti cristales –dijo seria

–Sí, yo debí advertirle, fue mi culpa que ellos murieran –dijo cubriéndose la cara

–Kirito no debes culparte fue una desgracia –dijo tocando su hombro

–pero yo pude evitar que cayéramos en la trampa

–tal vez, pero culparnos no cambia las cosas, sabes cuando mi hermana murió, yo también me culpe, creí que fue culpa de mi debilidad que ella muriera, y me aísle de todos en busca de más fuerza, pero estaba equivocada ese no era el camino, y casi provoco que personas murieran por querer avanzar más rápido en el juego –dijo mirando el suelo

–pero una amiga me ayudo a encontrar el camino de vuelta, no es bueno enfrentar todo solo Kirito, confía en tus amigos –dijo sonriendo

La sonrisa de Yuuki trajo algo en Kirito que hace mucho no encontraba, Paz, la paz que perdió cuando sus amigos murieron frente a sus ojos, ahora el entendía lo que Sachi le dijo cuando ella murió

–Gracias Yuuki, me siento mejor ahora –dijo sonriendo débilmente

–Para eso están los amigos –dijo sonriendo

Desde ese momento los dos volvieron a ser un grupo, y juntos avanzaron por el piso, ellos habían estado mucho tiempo solos, ya que ambos sabían que era perder una persona en el juego ellos se ayudarían mutuamente a curar sus heridas y avanzar hacia sus objetivos

.

6 de Marzo de 2024 Piso 56

La línea delantera siguió avanzando hasta el piso 56 donde el jefe de campo había causado bastantes problemas, matando un miembro del grupo de exploración

En este momento todos los jugadores de la línea delantera estaban en una reunión para planear la pelea contra dicho jefe de campo

–llevaremos al jefe de campo cerca de la aldea –dijo Asuna seriamente

–si haces eso los NPC –dijo sorprendido Kirito

–esa es la idea

–Ellos no son simples objetos –dijo el en desacuerdo

–¿que, quieres decir que ellos están vivos?, aun si ellos mueren volverán a aparecer

Kirito solo se quedó callado un momento

–eso no nos da derecho a usarlos de carnada Asuna

Dijo una jugadora en voz alta detrás de Kirito

–¿Yuuki? –dijo en voz baja

–los NPC pueden tener su propia conciencia, aún hay cosas que desconocemos en este mundo, no quiero participar en un plan en la que ellos morirán

–yo también estoy en desacuerdo con este plan –dijo Kirito

–yo estoy a cargo de este ataque, tienen que obedecerme

–Lo siento, entonces no participare –dijo Yuuki dándose la vuelta

Todos se quedaron viendo como la chica se retiraba y detrás de ella la seguía Kirito, aunque Asuna quiso detener a su amiga, no quería quedar mal frente a todos

.

Tiempo después en la salida

–Otra vez peleando contra la sub líder –dijo Agil

–creo que no congeniamos

–eso es porque no hablas con ella –dijo Yuuki

–no esperaba que tú Yuuki pelearas con la sub líder después de todo son amigas –dijo Kirito

–sí, pero no quiere decir que cambiare mi forma de pensar por ella, ella es buena persona solo no le gusta mostrarse como es por las presiones que tiene por ser la vice comandante

–ya veo

Asuna salió de la zona de planeación

–Nos vemos luego tengo que arreglar algo –dijo rápidamente Yuuki

–Adiós Enana –dijo Agil

Kirito solo movió su mano en señal de despedida

Ante el comentario del gigante Yuuki mostro una cara de desagrado pero se dio vuelta rápidamente y se dirigió dónde estaba Asuna

–Asuna espera

–Yuuki–chan

–Quería pedirte disculpas no debí hablarte de esa manera –dijo avergonzada

–no es nada, pero realmente piensas en no ir a pelear, no quisiera perderte

–sé que estas presionadas por las pérdidas que hemos tenido en los últimos piso, pero tiene que haber otra forma

–pero Yuuki–chan son solo NPC, datos informáticos –dijo rápidamente

–no lo son para mí, luche junto un NPC, me hice amiga de ese NPC quiero pensar que ellos tienen su propia vida de alguna manera

Asuna solo escucho en silencio

–tú también avanzaste junto a una NPC o me equivoco

Asuna abrió los ojos de sorpresa al recordar a su amiga elfa oscura

–Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ya no importa –dijo mirando el suelo

–entonces no cambiaras de opinión

–no, puede que tengas razón pero yo Protegeré a los jugadores no importa si sacrifico una ciudad llena de NPC –dijo decidida

–veo que estas determinada, solo hay una de solucionar para esto –dijo sonriendo

–¿Cuál? –dijo confusa

–un duelo –dijo con una sonrisa

–¿Qué hablas enserio?

–sí, con eso descubriremos quien tiene mayor determinación

–los duelos son solo para medir la fuerza

–entonces veamos quien es más fuerte, no tienes curiosidad

–no seas una niña Yuuki–chan

–Asuna hay cosas que solo puedes compartir con otros mientras peleas –dijo seria

–está bien pelearemos, pero vayamos lejos no quiero que nadie nos vea

–no tengo problema

Las dos se fueron a un lugar discreto donde comenzó el duelo a primer golpe

Asuna comenzó a atacar rápidamente, Yuuki solo bloqueaba sus estocadas, para luego dar un salto para atrás, Asuna también retrocedió unos pasos, esta vez fue Yuuki quien ataco con un rápido corte que Asuna esquivo pero recibiendo un poco de daño

–eres más rápida de lo que pensé Asuna

–tú también Yuuki–chan

–qué te parece si acabamos con esto

–bien no perderé

Ambas usaron su habilidad de carga, chocando en una lucha de fuerza

–Veo tu determinación por proteger a los jugadores Asuna –dijo sonriendo

–y yo la tuya por la NPC –dijo devolviendo la sonrisa

Asuna se distrajo un segundo el cual Yuuki aprovecho para desviar el estoque de Asuna, ella cerro los ojo esperando un ataque que nunca llego

–Creo que gane –dijo con su espada levantada

–¿eh? ¿Por qué no acabaste el duelo? –dijo sorprendida

–no quiero hacerte daño

–eres más fuerte de lo que pensé Yuuki–chan

–Qué piensas ahora –dijo sonriendo

–Está bien, cambiare el plan –dijo cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos

–Que bien –dijo abrazándola

–si pero tendrás que ayudarme –dijo sonriéndole

–no te preocupes yo me encargare de distraer a ese jefe ya que no está Heathcliff –dijo sonriendo

–claro confió en ti, tu espada es una de las mejores –dijo sonriendo –sabes podías terminar el duelo más rápido si usabas tu daga –dijo confusa

–quería que sea justo

–no cambias

.

Piso 59 Abril 11

La conquista de los Piso fue bien no hubo muchas pérdidas, en el tiempo que paso desde el piso 54 Yuuki y Kirito han hecho grupo regularmente, y ahora actualmente estaban en el piso 59 con la mazmorra abierta

.

Kirito y Yuuki estaban en una pequeña loma cerca del área de la calle principal

–¿vamos a ir a las mazmorras el día de hoy? –pregunto Yuuki viendo fijamente al chico

–El clima está estupendo el día de hoy, sería un desperdicio estar metido en la mazmorra –dijo apoyándose en un árbol

–otra vez quieres holgazanear ¿verdad? –dijo seriamente

–Oye, no lo digas de esa forma –dijo algo ofendido

Kirito se recostó en la gentil colina frondosa y comencé a quedarse dormido lentamente

–bueno veo que estas muy a gusto, yo aprovechare para ir a hacer algo a otro piso –dijo viéndolo

–Bien, adiós –dijo con los ojos cerrados

–adiós nos vemos en unas horas –dijo en voz baja

Yuuki se dirigió al piso 48 específicamente a la tienda de Lisbeth, ella entro a la tienda produciendo un campanada

–bienvenido

–hola Liz –dijo sonriendo

–Yuuki que sorpresa, ¿que a esta hora no estás en la mazmorra?

–bueno decidí tomar el día libre, y vine a mejorar mi equipo

–será un placer ayudarte, vamos abajo

Yuuki siguió a Lisbeth a la zona de forjado

–en que quieres mejorar la espada

–En filo y velocidad por favor –dijo entregándole la espada

–bien dame un segundo

Lisbeth coloco la espada de color amatista en la forja y luego la martillo en su yunque

–bien ya termine, ¿quieres que también mejore tu daga?

–¿se podrá?

–claro, también tiene ranura de mejoras

–entonces si –dijo dándole la daga

–déjame adivinar, filo y precisión

–sí, y también durabilidad

–bien

Luego de la mejora de las armas de Yuuki y la reparación de su armadura

–Liz hay algo que te quería mostrar

–¿Qué es?

–Estas joyas me la soltó el sub jefe del piso 54, quería saber que son ya que no la entiendo –dijo abriendo su inventario

–déjame verlas

Yuuki dio vuelta su inventario para que Lisbeth pudiera verlo

–¿perla negra? Uh, que raro dice que está ligado a ti

–si esa parte no la entiendo

–bueno por lo que se, en los juegos normales de rpg online los objetos se ligaban no dejado que se pudieran comerciar

–eso quiere decir que no puedo venderlas

–Sí, déjame seguir leyendo –ella siguió leyendo la descripción

–bien ya lo entiendo

–¿qué es?

–es un objeto de mejora de arma, pero solo puede usarse en un arma totalmente mejorada, no sé cuánto más mejoraría el arma, pero por la rareza del objeto debe ser bastante

–Vaya, no esperaba esto –dijo sorprendida

–¿Cuántas tienes?

–me soltó tres de ellas

–son bastantes pues te felicito

–gracias, creo que ya es hora de irme

–adiós Yuuki

–nos vemos Liz

Yuuki salió de la tienda directo al portal para volver al piso 59

–Me pregunto si Kirito se habrá dormido –dijo dirigiéndose a la loma de antes

Cuando Yuuki llego se encontró con una escena que no esperaría ni en cien años, bajo la sombra del árbol se encontraban durmiendo Kirito como ella pensaba, pero cerca de él, estaba la sub comandante de los Knights of the Blood, Asuna también conocida como "Flash" dormida

–esto sí que es sorprendente ¿Cómo logro que Asuna tomara un descanso? A mí me cuesta bastante –dijo en voz baja viendo a Asuna dormir

Yuuki se alejó y se sentó cerca del árbol

–Mejor los dejo dormir –dijo mirando el cielo

Poco después de eso Kirito despertó bostezando

–Que bien dormí –pensó

Luego que el mirara a su lado dándose cuenta que Asuna estaba ahí, el hizo una expresión de asombro

–veo que ya despertaste

–¿eh? ¿Yuuki? –dijo sorprendido viendo al otro lado

–que tal dormiste

–Cuanto tiempo paso –dijo estirándose

–un par de horas, dime una cosa

–Que –dijo levantándose

Ambos fueron a sentarse en un pequeño muro

–como lograste que Asuna tomara una siesta

–¿eh? No lo sé, yo solo estaba acostado cuando ella llego, y luego me quede dormido

–pues me cuesta creer que solo con eso ella decidiera tomar un descanso

–tal vez fue respecto al clima

–no lo creo, ella no suele tomar descansos, no solo ella se encarga que los miembro del gremio suban de nivel correctamente, si no que ella no está muy lejos de nuestro nivel

–tal vez solo está cansada –dijo rascándose la cabeza

–sí, debe ser eso, ella se esfuerza mucho por todos

–Ten, quieres beber algo mientras esperamos –dijo Kirito sacando dos bebidas de su inventario

–Claro –dijo recibiendo la bebida

Cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse se escuchó un estornudo proveniente de Asuna

–Parece que ya está por despertar –dijo Yuuki acercándose

Asuna comenzó despertarse poco a poco

–hola Asuna ¿dormiste bien?

–¿Yuuki? ¿Qué pasa? –dijo medio dormida

Cuando Asuna se dio cuenta que había alguien detrás de Yuuki rápidamente se levantó de un salto con intenciones de atacar, Kirito se escondió rápidamente para protegerse

–tranquila Asuna –dijo abriendo sus brazos

–una, una comida, les invitare una comida –dijo nerviosa

–No es necesario Asuna –dijo Yuuki

–yo, yo insisto

–bien, ¿Qué tal si vamos al piso 57, su restaurante es bastante bueno –dijo aprovechando Kirito

–es bueno aprovechar las comidas gratis, aunque no sepan igual a las de Yuuki –pensó Kirito

–vamos yo pagare

–Está bien, pero antes Asuna –dijo Yuuki tocándose debajo de su boca

–¿eh? –dijo Asuna confundida

Cuando Asuna imito el movimiento de Yuuki se dio cuenta que tenía un poco de saliva, esto hizo que ella se avergonzara mas

Kirito se giró esperando que creyera que no había visto nada

–Vamos –dijo ocultado su rostro

.

Piso 57 Ciudad de Marten

Los tres jugadores del frente se sentaron en una de las mesas libre

Otros jugadores que los vieron comenzaron a comentar

–¿esa es Flash?

–sí y la otra chica es Yuuki La Espada Amatista

–¿Quién es el tipo que las acompaña?

–no lo se debe ser un guardia o algo así

–maldito afortunado, estar con las dos mejores jugadoras

.

–gracias por lo de hoy Yuuki –dijo con una sonrisa

–También a ti –dijo mirando a Kirito

–no fue nada Asuna, pero Kirito fue quien te cuido todo el tiempo

–no, tienes que agradecer

Mientras que Kirito y Yuuki comían algo de pescado, Asuna comía algo de ensalada con carne

–hace cuanto que no duermes bien Asuna

–normalmente duermo menos de cuatro horas

Kirito no quería meterse en la conversación de las amigas y solo se quedó en silencio

–si alguna vez quieres volver a dormir bajo el sol, Kirito conoce buenos lugares –dijo Yuuki con una sonrisa

Al escuchar su nombre él se sorprendió, y rápidamente vio a la cara a su compañera que al mostrarle una sonrisa no pudo hacer nada más que devolverla nerviosamente

–tal vez lo intente –dijo en voz baja

Cuando estaban a la mitad de su comida, oyeron un grito de una chica que hizo que los tres jugadores de la línea delantera se sorprendieran

–fue afuera de la tienda –dijo apresuradamente Asuna

–Vamos –dijo de la misma manera Yuuki

Ambas salieron rápidamente de la tienda y corrieron en dirección del que provino el grito, Kirito las siguió de cerca

.

Luego de encontrar a Kains colgado y presenciar su muerte los tres jugadores de la línea delantera se encontraban hablando sobre el asunto

–Que creen que ocurrió –dijo Yuuki

–no lo sé, la única manera de sufrir daños dentro de la zona segura es mediante un duelo –dijo Kirito

–pero no encontramos ninguna notificación de victoria –dijo Asuna

–No creo que él haya muerto en el mundo real al mismo tiempo que ocurría esto, seria demasiada coincidencia –pensó Yuuki recordando a su hermana

–si alguien descubrió la manera de matar dentro de la zona segura será una conmoción enorme, tenemos que descubrir a que nos enfrentamos –dijo Asuna seria

–estoy contigo Asuna –dijo Yuuki

–también ayudare

–bien, les agradezco la ayuda

–Solo no se duerman esta vez, no me gustaría ser la única que investigue –dijo con una sonrisa burlona Yuuki

Ese comentario hizo que ambos se avergonzaran

–Bueno primero deberíamos investigar el arma usada –dijo Kirito

–para eso necesitaríamos a alguien que tenga la habilidad de inspección –dijo Asuna

–Supongo que tú tampoco la tienes –dijo Kirito mirando a Asuna

–puedes dejar de tratarme de Tu

–¿eh? Como debería llamarte Vice comandante–san, Flash–sama, Asuna–san

–solo dile Asuna, no seas complicado

–exacto, solo Asuna ya lo hiciste antes o no

–está bien, Asuna conoces a alguien con la habilidad

–en este momento debe estar muy ocupada –dijo pensativa

–ya veo –dijo pensativo

–Vayamos con Agil, el seguro podrá ayudarnos –dijo Yuuki

–tienes razón, vamos

Cuando entraron a la tienda

–Agil como estas

–hey Kirito ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan tarde? –dijo al verlo

Luego de que ambos chocaran sus manos, Agil noto que Kirito no estaba solo

–veo que tienes buena compañía

–Hola Agil tanto tiempo –dijo Yuuki

–pequeña Yuuki

–Te dije que no me dijeras así –dijo haciendo un puchero

La chica se acercó y el hombre acaricio su cabeza despeinándola

–cálmate

–También deja de hacer esto –dijo alejándose

–hola –dijo algo nerviosa Asuna

–bienvenidos a mi humilde tienda, debe ser importante para que los tres vengan a esta hora

–podemos hablar en un lugar más privado

–claro, vamos a la parte de atrás

.

Luego de hablar sobre el tema, pasó unos días y estaban en la habitación de Yolko con Schmitt para hablar de la situación

Schmitt estaba nervioso sentado en una silla, con Yolko en frente de él, Asuna y Kirito estaban en la puerta por precaución y Yuuki en un costado apoyada en la pared

Mientras hablaban de lo que ocurría, Yolko comenzó a llorar y se acercó a la ventana de espalda

–no sé si es Grimlock o Griselda el que nos está persiguiendo pero tiene razón para hacerlo, los tres fuimos los responsables de su muerte

–estas bien con esto Yolko, ya paso medio año de eso, yo me esforcé para llegar en donde estoy, no quiero morir por un método desconocido, no quiero –dijo desesperado

Unos segundos después Yolko abrió ampliamente sus ojos de sorpresa y al girarse se pudo ver que tenía algo clavado en su espalda, luego ella cayó y se convirtió en polígonos

–Yolko –dijo Asuna sorprendida

–Asuna quédate aquí –grito Kirito yendo a la ventana

–¿Qué no vayas?

–tranquila Asuna yo iré con el

Los dos comenzaron a perseguir al sospechoso, Yuuki le lanzo su daga para intentar detenerlo, pero esta solo reboto, luego el desapareció usando un cristal

–escuchaste donde se fue –dijo Yuuki acercándose

–no lo siento en ese momento sonó la campana

–volvamos con Asuna –dijo seriamente

Luego de que ellos acompañaran a Schmitt a su base, ellos fueron a la plaza para intercambiar información

–Cómo fue que ocurrió esto –dijo sorprendida Yuuki

–no lo se

–Ya es tarde, no tuvimos tiempo para cenar, tomen –dijo sacando unos sandwich

–¿para mí? –dijo Kirito automáticamente

–sí, también hay para ti Yuuki

–gracias Asuna, pero no tengo hambre

–está bien

–cómo es posible que Yolko muriera pensé que estaríamos bien en la posada –dijo Kirito

–ni siquiera la daga de Yuuki habría sido capaz de matar de un solo golpe, hay algo que se nos escapa –dijo pensativa Asuna

Yuuki al escuchar eso comenzó a pensar en algo

–oye esta bueno, donde los conseguiste –dijo Kirito sorprendido

–no están a la venta, los prepare yo

–Ya veo –dijo algo sorprendido

Un sorpresivo grito de Yuuki hizo que Kirito soltara su sándwich haciendo que se rompiera

–¿Qué pasa Yuuki? –dijo Asuna asustada

–Yolko aún está en mi lista de amigo –dijo con los ojos muy abiertos

Esta vez fue Asuna quien soltó su sándwich de la sorpresa

–No puede ser –dijo Asuna sorprendida

–Eso quiere decir que está viva –dijo Yuuki

–cómo es posible la vimos morir –dijo Asuna

–Eso no es cierto, creímos que vimos pero solo fue un engaño –dijo Kirito

–De que hablas Kirito –pregunto Yuuki

–lo que vimos fue la armadura rompiéndose, nunca hubo una manera de morir en la zona segura, ellos solo fingieron usando esas armas para distraer

–pero vimos el nombre de Kains en el monumento –dijo Asuna

–Yolko nos dijo mal la manera de escritura, Schmitt me dijo que se escribía Caynz, creí que solo era un error

–entonces ellos ¿solo lo fingieron, para saber quién mato a Griselda? –dijo Yuuki

–sí, supongo que podemos dejarle el resto a ellos, no creo que maten a nadie

–estoy de acuerdo, vayamos a comer algo ya que perdimos la que hice, mañana hablaremos con ellos

–Vamos que ya me está dando hambre –dijo Kirito

–Yo paso, voy a irme, esto fue demasiado confuso –dijo Yuuki en voz baja

–está bien, adiós Yuuki–chan

–nos vemos luego

.

Yuuki se dirigió al portal donde fue al primer piso, al palacio negro para verificar nuevamente el monumento de vida, donde encontró que Yolco y Caynz estaban vivos

–Realmente nos engañaron –dijo aliviada

Cuando ella llego al portal una sensación rara la invadió

–Tengo un mal presentimiento, mejor me aseguro que todo esté bien –dijo Yuuki mirando el cielo

La chica fue al piso 19, hacia La Colina de la Cruz

.

–Uno fuera –dijo uno de los jugadores encapuchado

–¿Qué está pasando? –dijo asustada Yolko

Cuatro jugadores encapuchados se acercaron

–Laughing Coffin –dijo Schmitt asustado

–Obtendremos bastante por este tipo, miembro de Dragon Knights Brigade –dijo uno de ellos que tenía los ojos rojos

–entonces it's showtime, como deberíamos jugar con ellos –dijo el jefe

–podemos usar eso

–El juego Mátense entre ustedes y dejemos que el sobreviviente viva, pero habría que Equilibrar los lados con ellos tres –dijo Poh

El jugador de los ojos rojos mostro una sonrisa sádica

–no seas niño Black, la última vez mataste al sobreviviente –dijo la única chica

–no eres divertida, arruinaste el final –dijo el jugador

–Solo hagámoslo nosotros mismo, quiero a la chica –le respondió ella

–como digas niña caprichosa

–la próxima vez que me digas así te matare lentamente –dijo molesta

Cuando los asesinos se acercaban, alguien se puso enfrente de ellos bloqueándole el paso

–Alto ahí deténgase –grito Yuuki sacando su espada

–Alguien nuevo para jugar –dijo Johnny Black

–no es cualquiera, es de la línea delantera –dijo PoH

–Esto será divertido –dijo Xaxa

–A quien tenemos aquí, La Espada Amastista Yuuki –dijo la chica

–¿eh? Mira ¿eres tú?

–Sí, te dije que nos volveríamos a ver –dijo moviendo su capucha un momento para que Yuuki pudiera verla

–cómo pudiste unirte a ellos

–porque no, ellos me mostraron la mejor manera en la que te puedo matar

–Cálmate, todo tiene su tiempo –dijo Poh

–no dejare que los toquen –dijo Yuuki

–Por más que seas tú, no puedes contra nosotros cuatro sola, Espada Amatista –dijo Poh sonriendo macabramente

Yuuki dio un vistazo hacia atrás, Schmitt estaba paralizado, Caynz y Yolko no estaban equipados para luchar

–Si Schmitt no estuviera paralizado podríamos huir, solo me queda ganar tiempo –pensó decidida

Yuuki coloco su espada a la altura de su cadera, preparada para pelear

–Tal vez no, pero no saldrán intactos –dijo tocando con su mano izquierda su daga negra

–yo me encargare de ella a solas –dijo Mira seria

–Otra vez Mira llevándose toda la diversión –dijo Johnny Black

–Dejémosla, quiero ver de que es capaz –dijo Poh

–bien prepárate esta vez te matare –dijo Mira

–no te acerques Mira te lo advierto –dijo Yuuki

Cuando Mira se acercaba para comenzar el combate, el ruido de un caballo llamo la atención de todos, cuando el caballo llego alguien cayo de el

–Dolió –dijo Kirito poniéndose de pie

–Kirito –dijo sorprendida Yuuki

El golpeo al caballo para que se fuera y se colocó al lado de Yuuki

–Poh tanto tiempo, veo que sigues con esa rara apariencia

–no quiero que tú me digas eso

–tu desgraciado, porque tan relajado, no ves tu situación –dijo Johnny Black

–buena entrada, pero estas en desventaja –dijo Poh

–¿tú crees? Tengo bastantes cristales de curación y hago buen equipo con Yuuki, además detrás vienen treinta jugadores de la línea delantera, ¿aun crees que estoy en desventajas?

–nosotros dos somos capaces de mantenerlos por bastante tiempo –dijo Yuuki

Poh chasqueo sus dedos, y sus subordinados guardaron las armas

–vámonos

–no vas a creerle o si –dijo Mira

–Dije vámonos –dijo amenazante

Mira guardo su espada y siguió a sus compañeros

–espadachín negro esto no quedara así, uno de estos días te hare sufrir

–La próxima vez que nos veamos Yuuki será la última –dijo Mira

El jugador de ojos rojos se detuvo cerca de Kirito y le susurro algo

–Te veías bien en el caballos, pero la próxima vez yo seré quien te persiga en uno –dijo Xaxa

–Tendrás que practicar porque es difícil –dijo Kirito

Los cuatro jugadores desaparecieron

–Kirito llegaste a tiempo, no sé qué habría pasado si tardabas unos segundos más –dijo Yuuki aliviada

–Realmente planeabas luchar contra esos cuatro sin tener un plan –grito molesto Kirito

–lo siento, no supe que decir cuando los vi –dijo Yuuki tristemente

–no, no debí gritarte lo siento, solo que no quiero que te pase algo –dijo aliviado

.

–tu mataste a tu esposa por una razón tan insignificante –dijo Kirito

–cuando te enamores lo entenderás, entenderás porque quise guardar su recuerdo

–Grimlock tu no la amabas, solo la veías como un objeto que querías tener seguro –dijo Asuna

–cuando amas a alguien no quieres que sufra, lo que tu hiciste fue una aberración, lo sentimientos no cambian tan fácilmente –dijo Yuuki

.

Luego de que se descubriera el plan Grimlock y sus viejos compañeros se lo llevaran

–No puedo creer que quisieras enfrentarte a esos cuatro sola –dijo Asuna

–Fuiste imprudente Yuuki –dijo Kirito

–no quedaba de otra, no se me ocurrió mentir como Kirito

Como el ambiente aún estaba algo pesado Asuna trato de cambiar el tema de conversación

–oye que harían si te casaras con alguien y descubrieras algo de tu pareja que no sabías –pregunto Asuna

–yo creo que me sentiría afortunado –dijo Kirito

–¿eh?

–Es… es porque si estamos casados, significa que a ambos nos gusta las cosas que podemos ver, ¿cierto? Así que si encontramos un nuevo lado después de eso, y si aún nos gustamos… ¿no sería enamorarnos do, dos veces?

–ya veo eres raro –dijo Asuna

–quien diría que serias tan cursi Kirito –dijo Yuuki

–¿raro? ¿Cursi?

–y tu Yuuki

–no creo que me case –dijo en voz baja –pero si lo hiciera supongo que no cambiaría nada, como dije los sentimientos no cambian por cosas sin importancia –dijo con una sonrisa

–Ahora quien es la cursi –dijo Kirito

–soy mujer puedo serlo un poco, y tu Asuna

–realmente no lo sé, supongo que pienso igual que ustedes

.

Unos cinco días más tarde los jugadores de la línea delantera se enfrentaban al jefe del piso

El jefe era un gran Hipogrifo de con plumas de diferentes colores principalmente rojas y azules oscuras, media más de tres metros de alto y cinco de largo, aunque era similar al de la prueba beta del piso 4, pero más grande y con habilidades diferentes

–Preparados –dijo Heathcliff luego de abrir la puerta de la sala

Luego de que las antorchas se encendieran, se mostró al jefe del piso Cenarion el Hipogrifo, el comenzó a agitar sus alas preparándose para el combate

–recuerden la estrategia

Ya que se trataba de un jefe volador, esta vez los grupos eran mixtos, y trataban de estar lo más separados que pudieran, se creía que los puntos débiles del jefe eran el pico y el estómago pero ambos eran difíciles de alcanzar

Lo primero que el jefe hizo fue volar rápidamente en dirección del grupo más adelantado que era el de Heathcliff, en el que también estaba Asuna

Heathcliff bloqueo el ataque de Cenarion, lo cual los grupos aprovecharon para atacar, Asuna por estar más cerca logro conectar un Linear en el pecho del jefe, bajándole una buena cantidad de vida

El Hipogrifo uso sus alas para alejar a los jugadores que tenía enfrente

–Cuidado con sus ráfagas –grito Asuna

El Hipogrifo emprendió vuelo y comenzó a lanzar fuertes ráfagas de viento con sus alas, los jugadores solo podían aguantar tratando de no caer

Luego de unos segundos volvió a cargar contra el grupo del frente, pero esta vez paso sobre ellos dándoles una patada con sus patas traseras de caballo, haciendo que ellos quedaran aturdidos

Con Heathcliff fuera de combate temporalmente el liderazgo pasó a Asuna

–Cuidado está en frente –dijo Yuuki a su grupo

Cenarion comenzó a atacar con sus garras, hiriendo a los jugadores que tenía cerca, Yuuki consiguió esquivar uno de sus ataques y rápidamente lanzo dos rápidos cortes en su pata, para luego cambiar con Kirito que uso un Vertical Square que conecto directamente, haciendo retroceder al Jefe alado

De atrás lo demás grupos se acercaron para atacar, cuando el Hipogrifo quiso volar nuevamente, Yuuki lanzo su daga negra directamente en su pico, haciendo que él se lo tocara del dolor

–Buena puntería Yuuki –dijo Kirito

–Gracias –dijo recuperando su daga que había rebotado

–Ahora ataquen –grito Asuna

Cuando el jefe se recuperó del golpe en el pico, comenzó a atacar con todas sus extremidades quitándose a los jugadores que lo atacaban

–Bien hecho, ese ataque le causo mucho daño –dijo Asuna

La vida del jefe que originalmente eran seis barras de vida ya había bajado a cuatro

El combate continuo como lo tenían planeado, con ataques rápidos cuando era bloqueado o Yuuki atacaba su pico con su daga, los jugadores con lanzas trataban de golpear su estómago cuando volaba, luego de tres horas lograron dejarlo en dos barra de vida

–falta poco, sigan igual

–Estate atenta por cualquier sorpresa –dijo Kirito a Yuuki

–si

El Hipogrifo lanzo a los jugadores con su ráfaga para luego volar contra ellos, pero esta vez sujeto a dos jugadores con sus garras

–ahhhhh

–ayuda

–los tiene –dijo Asuna

–Que hacemos –dijo Yuuki

–no lo sé –dijo Kirito

El jefe comenzó a elevarse fuera del alcance de los jugadores con lanza

–Si los arroja de muy alto podrían morir –dijo Kirito en voz baja

–prepárensen Kirito, Asuna

–que vas a hacer Yuuki –dijo Kirito

–voy a tratar de bajarlo

–no puedes hablar enserio

–tengo que intentarlo antes que sea demasiado tarde

Yuuki sujeto su daga y apunto cuidadosamente a la unión de la ala y el cuerpo, la daga golpeo con gran precisión y Cenarion comenzó a perder altura, Yuuki no se detuvo y comenzó a arrojar sus cuchillos normales en sus alas, haciendo que el gran Hipogrifo se estrellara contra el suelo

Apenas toco el suelo, todos los jugadores atacaron buscando acabar con su vida, el golpe no solo lo dejo fuera de combate si no que le causo un daño severo

Los jugadores que había agarrado solo sufrieron daños leves

Cuando el jefe se recuperó, trato de volver a volar, pero esta vez alguien estaba sobre él, Yuuki había aprovechado su caída para subirse en su lomo y asegurarse clavando su espada lo más profundo que pudo

Al sentir el dolor de la espada, Cenarion trato de sacarse de encima a Yuuki de todas las maneras posible, hasta que comenzó a volar a gran velocidad alrededor de la sala

–Yuuki ¿Qué haces? –dijo Asuna

–No lo pensé bien –dijo Yuuki alarmada

–Bájate –grito Kirito

–no puedo

–tendremos que matarlo antes que la arroje –dijo apresurada Asuna

La vida del jefe había bajado hasta su última barra y gracias a que la espada de Yuuki estaba clavada su vida seguía bajando

–como no llegamos hasta ahí –dijo Kirito

–no lo sé –dijo Asuna

Kirito noto a la daga de Yuuki en el suelo

–tal vez funcione, Yuuki tómala –dijo lanzándole su daga

–Bien –dijo agarrándola

Luego ella clavo su daga en la ala izquierda de Cenarion haciendo que pierda altura, para luego soltar su espada y volar sobre el jefe lanzando su cuchillos directo al pico de Cenarion haciendo que cayera nuevamente, ella logro aterrizar sin daños ya que Kirito la atrapo

–Estas bien –dijo preocupado

–si gracias por atraparme –dijo sonriendo

–trata de dejar de meterte en situaciones tan peligrosas –dijo reprendiéndola

–lo siento

Los dos no se dieron cuenta pero Cenarion el Hipogrifo fue derrotado y solo lo notaron al escuchar los festejos de los jugadores de la línea delantera

–Parece que lo logramos –dijo Yuuki sentándose

–si

–Ten esto es tuyo –dijo Asuna dándole su espada y daga

–Gracias Asuna –dijo sonriendo

–Solo deja de hacer tantas locuras –dijo Asuna seria

–lo intentare –dijo con una amplia sonrisa

–esta chica –dijo Kirito con una mano en su cara

El Día dieciséis de Abril el piso 59 fue completado sin bajas


	12. Capitulo Once: La Cruzada

Los grupos de la línea delantera siguieron avanzando por el castillo flotante, actualmente el día quince de Agosto se encontraban en el Piso 69, el cual era un piso con temática del viejo Egipto su Ciudad principal llamada Lux estaba llena de monumentos y estatuas hecha de piedra y oro

Hacia un gran calor durante el día, pero en las tiendas se vendían bebidas que ayudaban a controlarlo

Yuuki y Kirito estaban en el pueblo cercano de Arenis, completando una misión de cacería, la cual era la de matar coyotes y buitres de arena

–Bien con este terminamos –dijo Yuuki

–Tomo más tiempo de que creí –dijo cansado Kirito

–eran bastantes escurridizos –dijo con una sonrisa

–creo que deberíamos de volver al pueblo por ahora

–estoy de acuerdo, esta misión me dejo agotada

–es este calor, es insoportable –dijo agobiado

–recuerdas cuando te dije que necesitábamos más te del desierto –dijo mirándolo de lado

–eh, si tenías razón sobre eso –dijo apenado

Yuuki se rió de su cara

–Bien vamos –dijo sonriendo

Los dos llegaron al pueblo donde entregaron la misión y luego se dirigieron a reponerse de equipo y luego fueron a comer algo

–¿Cómo está tu comida? –dijo Yuuki con una sonrisa

–bien, pero prefiero la que cocinas –dijo mirando su comida

–no tenía ingredientes, además es bueno salir de vez en cuando a comer

–sí entiendo ¿Dónde quieres ir mañana?

–bueno escuche sobre unos enemigos que dan buena experiencia, pero están algo alejados

–yo también, si nos preparamos bien, podríamos subir algunos niveles mañana

–No tengo objeciones –dijo Yuuki con una sonrisa

–Bien, entonces deberíamos volver, mañana será un largo día –dijo bostezando

–Tienes razón –dijo sonriendo

Luego de la chica dio un pequeño bostezo que oculto con su mano derecha

–bien vamos a la posada

–no sé porque pero cuando estoy con Kirito tengo más sueño de lo normal, es como si tuviera una aura de soñolencia –pensó divertida Yuuki

.

El día siguiente ambos se adentraron en el desierto, hacia el lugar que se decía que había unos enemigos que daban bastante experiencia, en el camino lucharon con varios enemigos con poca relevancia

–Debe de ser por aquí –dijo Kirito mirando el mapa

Yuuki se adelantó un poco y luego volvió con Kirito

–Kirito mas adelante hay un oasis, vamos a descansar un poco –dijo sonriendo

–Está bien, vamos –dijo algo cansado

El oasis que Yuuki había visto era un pequeño círculo de agua rodeado de vegetación y algunos árboles que daban sombra

–vaya parece bastante cómodo –dijo Kirito pensativo

–No estarás pensando en tomar otra de tus siestas –dijo mirándolo con sospecha

–Eh –dijo rascándose la cabeza

Antes que Kirito pudiera decir algo unos dos enemigos salieron de la vegetación

–Tu siesta tendrá que esperar –dijo sacando su espada

–No iba a dormir de todos modos –dijo sacando su espada

Los enemigos que aparecieron eran unas aves de más de dos metros de altura, no tenían alas visibles y sus plumas eran de color gris oscuro eran los llamados aves asesinas

Uno de ellos ataco con su pico a Yuuki la cual lo esquivo para luego darle un rápido corte en su pata izquierda

Kirito bloqueo el picotazo y usando su fuerza la empujo hacia atrás para luego usar el Vertical Square

La ave asesina no se detuvo y lanzo varios picotazos a Yuuki, ella daba pequeños saltos para esquivar, luego uso su Sonic Leap para impactar en el pecho del ave arrojándola al suelo, en el tiempo que le tomo recuperarse a Yuuki el usar su habilidad, la ave se comenzó a levantar, pero Yuuki uso su combo de plegaria para acabar con el enemigo con los dos cortes verticales y dos cortes horizontales

Kirito también había acabado con su enemigo pero este utilizando una habilidad de espada

–Creí que sería una zona segura –dijo Yuuki guardando su espada

–yo también

–es un buen lugar para descansar, esperemos que no vuelvan a aparecer enemigos

–tal vez solo siguieron a algunos jugadores

–si tal vez

–Oye, ese ataque que usaste, lo hiciste antes, siempre quise preguntarte sobre eso –dijo curioso

–ah, es algo que hablamos con mi hermana –dijo en voz baja

–oh, si no quieres hablar no pasa nada

–no está bien, es un combo, una vez hablamos sobre qué haríamos si se pudieran inventar habilidades de espada

–¿inventar habilidades? Eso sería estupendo, todos podrían tener su habilidad única –dijo sonriendo

–sí, ella fue quien lo invento, aunque si fuera una habilidad sería más largo solo que no da el tiempo

–los enemigos responden antes

–si

Los dos continuaron descansando por un tiempo más

–creo que ya deberíamos de continuar con la búsqueda

–sí, vamos

Luego de caminar un poco encontraron unas ruinas

–Ese debe ser el lugar –dijo Kirito señalando un lugar

–Sí, vamos –dijo siguiéndolo

En las ruinas los dos jugadores solitarios se encontraron con los enemigos que estaban buscando, los golem de arena, eran bastantes altos, con forma humanoide pero eran demasiado lentos pero tenían algo que los hacia complicados sufrían pocos daños por los ataques cortantes

–cuidado va por ti –dijo Yuuki

–lo tengo, prepárate

–bien

Luego de que Kirito esquivara los dos ataques del golem cambio con Yuuki, ella avanzo con un rápido corte en su costado, quedando en su espalda luego ella uso Snake Bite en la pierna del golem cortándola, pero el no cayo porque uso su brazo para sostenerse, la chica dio un salto para atrás para alejarse del enemigo

–Cambio –grito

Kirito uso Sonic Leap para impactar en la espalda del golem pero termino quedando atrapado

–estoy atrapado –dijo alarmado

–voy

Yuuki dio un salto para llegar a la cabeza del golem y con un corte preciso acabo con el enemigo

–Por poco –dijo cansada Yuuki

–Creí que lo conseguiría con ese ataque –dijo apenado Kirito

–Son más resistentes de lo que pensamos –dijo sonriéndole

Kirito se enderezo y miro a su derecha

–No tenemos tiempo para descansar –dijo levantando su espada

Un golem se acercó a donde estaban los dos

–tenemos que continuar

–yo me encargo de distraer a este –dijo Yuuki

–Bien –dijo poniéndose atrás de ella

El golem al notar a Yuuki avanzo rápidamente contra ella, la chica lo espero y cuando el ataco con sus puños ella salto a su izquierda y con un Horizontal corto su mano

–buen corte

–cambio y gracias

Kirito ataco rápidamente con un Vertical Square, mientras él estaba peleando noto como la mano del golem volvía a aparecer lentamente

–Se regeneran –dijo sorprendido

–por lo menos su vida no aumento, igual debemos acabar rápido con el –dijo Yuuki

–cambio

Yuuki uso en Horizontal Square en las piernas del golem haciendo que el cayera al suelo

–cambio

Kirito aprovecho que ahora el golem estaba en el suelo para conectar un Sonic Leap en su cabeza terminando con su barra de vida

–Eso estovo bien –dijo Yuuki

–sí, creo que es un buen lugar para entrenar

–mira atrás, tenemos a otro

–bien sigamos entonces

Los dos continuaron cazado en las ruinas de los golem, por varios días, cuando se cansaban iban al oasis cercanos a descansar, donde en ocasiones raras aparecían las aves asesinas pero no eran problemas para ambos

Los dos habían vuelto a la ciudad de Lux para tomar un descanso

–Estos días sí que tuvieron intensos –dijo Kirito

–Sí, pero ganamos bastante experiencia –dijo sonriendo

–por cierto tengo carne de las aves –dijo Kirito

–yo también luego las preparare, para saber que sabor tiene –dijo desinteresadamente

–Genial, espero que sepan a pollo –dijo sonriendo

–eso sería bueno

El día siguiente ambos recibieron un mensaje de Asuna, sobre una reunión de urgencia en la plaza de la Ciudad

–¿Qué raro mensaje? –dijo Yuuki confundida

–si una reunión inesperada, no creo que sea sobre el jefe de piso

–tienes razón el piso es bastante extenso, pero talvez sea sobre una misión importante

–lo averiguaremos esta tarde –dijo pensativo

La hora de la reunión llego

–Gracias por venir, esta reunión no tiene que ver con este piso, queremos informar algo importante –dijo Heathcliff seriamente

–enviamos mensajeros para intentar negociar con Laughing Coffin pero nuestros hombres nunca volvieron

Al escuchar esto los jugadores comenzaron a murmurar

–Si como están pensando ellos fueron asesinados –dijo Heathcliff

–como puede ser

–Cómo pudieron confiar en ellos –dijo Kirito en voz baja

–hemos coordinado con otros gremios y tenemos planeado tener una reunión para discutir sobre el asunto, todos los interesados la reunión será el día veinte de agosto la ubicación será dada luego, esperamos que vengan y no comenten con nadie esto –dijo seriamente Asuna

Luego de eso la reunión termino

–Qué crees que será la nueva reunión Kirito –dijo curiosa Yuuki a su compañero

–Creo que planean detener a Laughing Coffin de una vez por todas –dijo serio

–¿será eso posible? –dijo con duda

–esperemos que si, por el bien de todos en Aincrad

.

El día de la reunió llego, todos los jugadores dispuestos a frenar a Laughing Coffin

–Gracias a todos por venir –dijo Heathcliff

–últimamente hemos tenido bastantes problemas con el gremio de Laughing Coffin, desde el incidente del once de abril ellos han estado más activos, no solo en los pisos completados, también has matado a miembros de la línea delantera

Los jugadores comenzaron a charlar

–mucho han muerto, intentamos negociar pero los mensajeros no volvieron, hace un tiempo algunos jugadores intentaron encontrar su base pero no tuvieron éxito

–Entonces como los vamos a enfrentar –dijo un jugador cualquiera

–paciencia, a eso iba a llegar, hace unos días un ex miembro arrepentido por sus actos nos proporcionó la información deseada –dijo Heathcliff

–cómo podemos confiar en un jugador naranja –dijo un jugador

–tiene razón que tal si es una trampa –dijo un jugador diferente

–tranquilos, la información ya fue confirmada y el informante está en la cárcel para su protección

Los jugadores aún seguían con dudas pero hicieron silencio para seguir escuchando el plan

–ellos se esconden en una cueva que es una zona segura en un piso inferior –dijo Asuna

–Según la información que tenemos, el gremio solo cuenta con treinta y tres miembros, si vamos todos nosotros lo obligaremos a rendirse –dijo Heathcliff

Los jugadores reunidos gritaron en aceptación

–pero hay que advertirle, posiblemente haya miembros que no se rindan, en ese caso trataremos de incapacitarlos, en caso que no se pueda tendremos que acabar con su vida –dijo Heathcliff

–¿y si usamos veneno paralizante? –dijo un jugador

–No hay muchos jugadores que tengan la habilidad, además ellos la tienen tan elevada que tendrán antídotos más potentes –dijo Heathcliff

–En cualquier caso, cuando se vean rodeados ellos tendrán que rendirse –dijo Asuna

.

El día del ataque llego, cincuenta jugadores de la línea delantera de diferentes gremios marcharon hacia el escondite del gremio PK Laughing Coffin, ellos fueron llamados la cruzada

Aunque muchos de ellos no estaban seguros sobre atacar a otros jugadores sabían que hacían lo correcto por todos

–Yuuki quédate a mi lado, conozco a Poh y no se rendirá tan fácilmente –dijo en voz baja

–Sí, no creo que Mira deje su arma tan fácilmente –le dijo a su compañero

–De donde conoces a esa chica –pregunto curioso

–Cuando esto acabe te lo contare, solo espero que termine de la mejor manera –dijo en voz baja y algo desanimada

–Si yo también quiero que esto termine en paz

Los jugadores rodearon la entrada de la cueva y esperaron a que los miembros de Laughing Coffin se rindieran

–ríndanse Laughing Coffin los tenemos rodeados –dijo en voz alta Heathcliff

De pronto un jugador encapuchado se presentó desde una ubicación elevada

–creyeron que nos podían agarrar desprevenidos, les mostrare la manera de hacer una emboscada, muchachos it's showtime –dijo Poh abriendo sus brazos

–Es una trampa –dijo Asuna sorprendida

De pronto los miembros de Laughing Coffin comenzaron a saltar de distintas ubicaciones tomando a la cruzada totalmente desprevenida, haciendo que se separaran

Aunque la cruzada los superaba en número y nivel, ellos no tenían el deseo asesino de los jugadores rojos

Durante la sorpresa inicial de la emboscada Kirito y Yuuki se separaron

–Yuuki donde estas –dijo Kirito buscando a su compañera

–Deberías prestar más atención a tu alrededor espadachín negro –dijo un miembro de Laughing Coffin

–El jefe prometió una gran recompensa por tu muerte –dijo otro miembro de Laughing Coffin

–Maldición solo me queda pelear –pensó Kirito

El espadachín negro se preparó para el combate

En otro lugar del campo de batalla Yuuki estaba peleando con un PK

–me separe de Kirito, espero que este bien –pensó Yuuki preocupada

Ella estaba bloqueando los ataques de un jugador de daga

–Ríndete nunca podrás conmigo –dijo Yuuki

–Ella tiene razón, tú no eres el rival adecuado para esa cobarde –dijo una mujer de atrás

–¿Mira? –dijo Yuuki sorprendida

–vete, busca otra víctima esta es mía –dijo Mira amenazantemente

–está bien señorita

–nos volvemos a ver Yuuki –dijo sonriendo de lado

–Mira no tenemos que luchar

–recuerdas lo que te dije la última vez Espada Amatista –dijo mientras se acercaba

Yuuki solo se quedó en silencio

–Te dije que sería la última vez que nos veamos y pienso cumplir mi palabra

–Esta es tu ultima oportunidad Mira deja tu arma y te dejare ir, no es necesario que vayas a la cárcel

–oh, qué buena niña –dijo desenvainado su espada

–Mira hablo en serio

–yo también, espere mucho esta oportunidad

Mira abrió su menú y saco un escudo

–¿reconoces este escudo?

–el escudo de mi hermana –dijo sorprendida

–sí, te matare con este escudo, así vengare su muerte –dijo sonriendo macabramente

Mira ataco rápidamente a Yuuki, la chica de pelo violeta solo bloqueo el ataque

–vamos defiéndete –dijo Mira amenazante

–Mira tienes que dejar este odio sin sentido

–¿sin sentido dices? Que sabes tú de sufrimiento, dolor y odio –dijo molesta

–se mucho sobre el dolor y el odio sin sentido

–Entonces sabrás como me sentí cuando negaste tu culpa, cuando me derrotaste la primera vez que peleamos, las veces que conseguí emboscarte y huías

–veo que no entenderás, tendré que encerrarte en el castillo negro

–inténtalo

Cuando Mira uso un Vertical para romper la defensa de Yuuki, ella uso Snake Bite para bloquear su habilidad

La dos habilidades chocaron provocando un gran estruendo, pero los dos rápidos golpes de Yuuki lograron romper la espada de Mira

–ríndete Mira –dijo seria

Yuuki apunto su espada directamente a Mira

–Tan predecible

Mira arrojo la empuñadura rota a la cara de Yuuki, ella inconscientemente la bloqueo, en el lapso que Yuuki perdió de vista a Mira, ella saco otra espada y logro causarle un corte leve en el estomago

–presta más atención o podría matarte rápidamente, y eso no sería suficiente para expiar tus culpas

Yuuki solo se tomó el área herida

–creíste que caería dos veces en lo mismo –dijo Mira con odio

–¿tenías otra espada?

–Esa era la vieja, esta no te será sencilla de romperla

–¿Qué debo hacer ahora? No funciono lo que planee –pensó Yuuki sorprendida

–Te dije que esta lucha seria a muerte, así que deja de jugar –dijo mientras se lanzaba a atacarla

Kirito se encontraba luchando contra dos miembros de Laughing Coffin al mismo tiempo

–Vamos espadachín negro pelea

El solo bloqueaba aunque había contratacado un par de veces, solo eran para asustarlos

–deténgase saben que no pueden conmigo

–Parece que el espadachín negro se sigue creyendo mucho –dijo otro PK que tenía los ojos rojos

–Eres tu –dijo sorprendido

–Me alegra que me recuerdes

–Me será muy complicado luchar contra los tres al mismo tiempo –pensó Kirito preocupado

–Veo que no quieres matar, que tal un poco de motivación –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

–¿a qué te refieres? –dijo confundido

–a Mira no le gustara que me meta en su pelea, pero Flash no hay problemas con ella –dijo el jugador de ojos rojos

Kirito miro a su izquierda y vio como Yuuki luchaba contra Mira, ella estaba siendo arrinconada por la jugadora PK, dando una rápido vistazo hacia atrás vio que Asuna estaba distraída luchando contra un Pk

–Les mostrare a todos quien es el mejor jugador de estoque en este maldito juego –dijo desenfundado su arma

–No puedo dejar que las lastimen, tengo que ayudar a Yuuki y Asuna –pensó preocupado

Cuando un miembro de Laughing Coffin ataco a Kirito el solo lo esquivo para luego usar un Horizontal para acabar con su vida

–lo siento –susurro

–vaya el espadachín negro se manchó las manos, esto se pone divertido –dijo con una sonrisa de psicópata Xaxa

.

–no Mira no luchare, no quiero matar a nadie –dijo Yuuki bloqueando un ataque

–Sabía que eras una cobarde

–Di lo que quiera pero no lo haré

–me decepcionas creí que me divertiría pero tienes que arruinarme todo, te matare rápido luego iré por uno de tus compañeros tal vez me den más diversión

–¿Eh? Ellos no te hicieron nada

–Arruinaron nuestra anterior pelea, me la deben, aunque no se por cual ir primero flash o el espadachín negro ¿cuál me daría más satisfacción matar? –dijo sonriendo macabramente

–No te metas con mis amigos –dijo molesta

–O veo que te molesto, bien esto se podrá interesante

–Déjalos fuera de esto Mira

–ellos están ocupados, un simple ataque desde atrás terminara todo, a mis compañeros no le gustara que le robe sus presas, pero que se le hará –dijo como si nada

–No, no te dejare hacerlo –dijo mirando el suelo

–hermana sé que dijimos que no lucharíamos con otros jugadores pero ahora tengo que proteger a mis amigos, ella no cambiara no tengo otra opción –pensó Yuuki

Mira lanzo un corte cruzado que Yuuki desvió para luego hacer su propio ataque cortando el costado de Mira

–De eso hablaba, muéstrame tu verdadera cara –dijo con una cara de felicidad enfermiza

La espada de Mira comenzó a brillar, era una habilidad de espada, Yuuki también preparo la suya

–Veamos quien es superior –grito Mira

Las dos habilidades chocaron pero como Yuuki superaba en nivel a Mira, fue ella quien fue repelida

–Ya basta, estas derrotada Mira –dijo seria

–No, no dejare que me vuelvas a avergonzar –dijo mientras su cara se deformaba por la furia

La chica se puso de pie y corrió con furia para matar a Yuuki, ella solo lo esquivo y luego clavo su espada en el estómago de Mira

Los ojos de Mira se abrieron de sorpresa al sentir la espada en su estómago, ella soltó su arma y su escudo

–Así terminaran las cosas –dijo con dificultad

–Lo siento, quise evitar esto –susurro en su oído

–jajajaja, no pude matarte y vengar a Ran, pero ahora todos te verán como lo que eres Yuuki, una asesina jajaja –dijo Mira sonriendo

Mira se desfragmento en polígonos azules mientras aun reía de manera lunática

–Lo siento Mira –dijo Yuuki mirando el suelo

Yuuki mira a su derecha donde vio como Kirito esquivaba los ataques de un PK

–tengo que ayudarlo

.

–ríndete

–crees que porque mataste a esos dos podrás conmigo, mírate ya estás cansado un poco más y acabare contigo

De pronto Xaxa sintió una espada en su espalda

–Detente ahora –dijo Yuuki seriamente

–veo que derrotaste a Mira, pero no creo que te atrevas –dijo macabramente

Yuuki cortó rápidamente las piernas de Xaxa haciéndolo que se arrodillara

–ahh

–Ríndete, perdiste igual que todos ustedes –dijo Kirito sacándole el estoque

Xaxa solo miro al suelo con furia

.

La batalla había terminado dejando a muchos muertos

–Como fue la cosa –pregunto Kirito a Asuna

–mal, once muertos de la línea delantera y veintidós muertos de Laughing Coffin

–esto fue demasiado

–hay más malas noticias Poh el líder de Laughing Coffin escapo

–ese maldito, uso a sus hombres para poder escapar disimuladamente

–es lo más probable

Kirito comenzó a alejarse

–nos vemos luego

–bien

.

En el lugar de su batalla estaba Yuuki rezando

–Espero que finalmente puedas encontrar la paz Mira –dijo con los ojos cerrados

Ella miro hacia abajo viendo las cosas que Mira había soltado, ella se arrodillo y tomo el escudo

–Hola como estas –dijo alguien desde atrás

–Kirito

–¿Qué haces? –dijo curioso

–Nada solo viendo –dijo viendo hacia abajo

–ese no es el escudo de Ran

–si –dijo mirando el escudo

–como lo consiguió ella, no me digas que ella la mato

–no yo se lo di, creí que podría llegar a ser como ella, me equivoque ella solo pensó que yo había matado mi hermana –dijo en voz baja

–lo siento

–gracias

–¿te lo llevaras?

–no creo que es mejor que se quede aquí

–estas segura, alguien más podría tomarlo, después de todo era el de tu hermana

–si

Yuuki tomo la espada de Mira y la clavo, luego apoyo el escudo formando una tumba improvisada

–vámonos –dijo dándose la vuelta

–está bien

Los jugadores se lamentaban el haber tenido que matar a otros jugadores pero sabía que lo hacían por todos, otros gremios PK comenzaron a dejar de atacar a los jugadores temiendo que le ocurra lo mismo

Debido a lo complejo de la situación la línea delantera se tomó un tiempo para volver a la complementación del piso por lo menos lo que participaron, los jugadores que no fueron a la cruzada siguieron con el trabajo de exploración

.

El día veintiséis de agosto la línea delantera se enfrentaría con el jefe del piso

–no crees que es algo pronto aun –le dijo Kirito a Yuuki

–Asuna y los Knights of the Blood quieren olvidar rápidamente el asunto avanzando al siguiente piso

–yo también quiero olvidar, pero no quiero que nadie muera por no estar preparado mentalmente para una lucha de este calibre –dijo preocupado

–no te preocupes el jefe ya fue probado, con nuestros niveles debería ser seguro, Asuna no cometería un error que pueda costar vidas

–está bien

Dentro de la sala del jefe se vio al jefe era bastante alto casi de cuatro metros de alto su cabeza era la de un chacal negro, su cuerpo era la de un hombre moreno, usaba una armadura de metal ligera que le cubría el pecho y los hombros, llevaba una especie de capucha que cubría su cuellos pero dejaba libres sus largas orejas, su túnica azul estaba rota y solo cubría su parte inferior hasta las rodillas, en su mano izquierda llevaba un Khopesh de bronce, su nombre era Raal siervo de Anubis y tenía ocho barras de vida, al ver a los intrusos el rugió y se preparó para el combate

La estrategia era compleja pero al mismo tiempo era lo que siempre hacían, los tanques llamarían su atención, para que los grupos de dps atacaran sin preocuparse de recibir bastante daño

Cuando el combate empezó los grupos de tanque con jugadores pesados formaron una media luna enfrentando al jefe, el plan era llevarlo al centro donde dos o más jugadores lo bloquearían y los demás atacarían sus costados, los grupos de dps ligeros atacarían la espalda del jefe

Los jugadores de la línea delantera siguieron la estrategia cambiando constantemente de lugares, pasando unas cinco horas llegaron a bajarle la mitad de su vida

–Estamos tardando mucho –dijo Kirito

–Es que no estamos atacando con tanta agresividad –dijo Yuuki

En esta ocasión los jugadores estaban siendo muy cuidadosos ya habían perdidos muchos compañeros y no querían que nadie más muriera en este piso

–entiendo que debemos tener cuidado, yo también quiero que no muera nadie más, pero si seguimos a este ritmo se nos terminaran los objetos curativos antes que logremos matar al jefe –dijo Kirito

–Tienes razón, pero que podemos hacer para hacerle más daño, no sabemos si tiene un punto débil

–no lo sé algo se nos tiene que ocurrir

–tal vez si atacamos sus piernas con fuerza podamos hacer que pierda el equilibrio –dijo Yuuki

–no lo sé suena arriesgado –dijo preocupado Yuuki

–vamos podemos hacerlo si todos ayudan

–cómo vas a hacer que cooperen muchos de ellos aún no estaban listos para pelear

–se me ocurrió algo, sígueme –dijo sonriendo

Yuuki corrió con dirección a la espalda del jefe

–Yuuki espera –grito –esta chica nunca me escuchara –dijo en voz baja

Kirito siguió a la chica de pelo violeta

–chicos sé que aún se sienten mal por lo que paso hace unos días, pero aun no terminamos con este juego, tenemos que honrar a las personas que dieron sus vida para proteger a los inocentes acabando este piso, todos juntos lograremos salir de este juego

Yuuki rápidamente comenzó a atacar el talón de Raal, poco después Kirito uso un poderoso Vorpal Strike para perforar el mismo punto que atacaba Yuuki, mientras él se recuperaba, Yuuki uso un Wild Fulcrum para lograr que Raal comenzara a tambalear, cuando el jefe quiso darse la vuelta para atacar a los dos espadachines, los otros grupos atacaron la pierna libre de Raal para hacer que cayera

Cuando el jefe cayó al suelo, debido a la caída y a los poderosos ataques de los jugadores el perdió casi dos barras de vida, pero los jugadores no se detuvieron y continuaron atacando ahora que estaba en el suelo

Luego de la recuperación Raal dio un salto para ponerse de pie, el golpe en el suelo hizo que algunos tambalearan, luego dio un rápido corte de barrido hiriendo a varios jugadores

Yuuki lanzo su daga negra en el estómago desprotegido de Raal para llamar su atención, cuando él se dirigía hacia ella, Asuna uso Star Splash para golpear en su pierna, Kirito uso su Vertical Square para hacer más daño mientras que Yuuki uso su Rage Spike para impactar en su estómago, Raal debido al gran daño recibido retrocedió unos paso, Heathcliff apareció rápidamente para usar una de sus habilidades más poderosas para terminar de tirar al jefe, poco tiempo después el jefe fue derrotado sin bajas

–Lo logramos –dijo Yuuki tirándose al suelo

–Gracias a tus palabras Yuuki –dijo Asuna que se acerco

–no hice nada, solo dije lo que sentía

Asuna ayudo a su amiga a ponerse de pie

–no seas humilde tienes méritos en esta batalla –dijo Kirito

–El tiene razón, tus palabras me recordaron a tu hermana, sé que no quieres unirte a un gremio pero sabes que eres bienvenida, serias muy importante para todos –dijo Heathcliff

–gracias comándate, pero seguiré igual

Los jugadores festejaron su victoria pero no como siempre hacían ya que aún sentían las pérdidas de hace unos días

.

.

los dos amigos estaban subiendo las escaleras al siguiente piso

–Lo hiciste bien Yuuki –dijo Kirito sonriendo

–Gracias –dijo sonriendo

La chica le mostró la señal de victoria y el chico respondió levantando su pulgar, ambos con una sonrisa en sus rostros


	13. Capitulo Doce: Danza de Espadas

Diecisiete de octubre

Yuuki y Kirito se habían separado momentáneamente, él se dirigió a la mazmorra del Piso 74, mientras que Yuuki fue a mejorar su equipo y luego fue a descansar en la casa que alquilaba en el piso 50 en la ciudad de Algade

De pronto alguien toco su puerta y Yuuki fue a abrirla

–Asuna que sorpresa –dijo con una sonrisa

–Hola Yuuki vine a ver que todo esté bien

–Me alegra tu visita, pasa Asuna

–Gracias

Yuuki luego noto que alguien más venía con Asuna

–¿Quién es el Asuna? –dijo refiriéndose al hombre

–ah olvide presentarlos –dijo con una expresión pensativa

–Yuuki él es Kuradeel, mi guardaespaldas –la última frases la dijo algo desanimada

–¿guardaespaldas? –dijo confusa

–Si el gremio insistió, ella es Yuuki supongo que la conoces

–¿eres la hermana de la señorita Ran?

–Si –dijo algo triste

Asuna al ver la tristeza de Yuuki por escuchar el nombre de su hermana cambio el tema

–Yuuki, ¿Dónde está Kirito–kun? No están siempre juntos

–No, no estamos siempre juntos –dijo algo nerviosa

La chica de pelo violeta hizo una pequeña pausa para calmarse

–Él fue hoy a la mazmorra, yo decidí descansar un poco, ya que ayer me quede hasta tarde juntando materiales para mejorar mis armas

–ya veo

–qué tal si vamos a ver lo que consiguió, seguramente debe estar en la tienda de Agil reparando su equipo y vendiendo las recompensas en este momento –dijo con una sonrisa divertida

–Vamos entonces –dijo sonriendo

.

–¿Cómo es que conseguiste esto? –dijo el gran hombre sorprendido

–Solo lo encontré cuando Salí de la mazmorra

–¿vas a venderlo? Estoy seguro que conseguirás bastante –dijo impaciente

–El dinero es tentador, pero tengo mejores planes para esto –dijo sonriendo

–¿vas a cocinarlo? –dijo confuso

–La verdad es que –dijo con los ojos cerrados

–Hey Kirito –dijo Yuuki tocando el hombro de Kirito

–Yuuki, justo la persona que esperaba ver –dijo sorprendido

–¿eh? –Dijo algo sonrojada –no sé de qué hablas pero mira quien viene conmigo –dijo sujetando a Asuna por los hombros

–¿Qué haces Yuuki–chan? –dijo en voz baja y nerviosa

–Ah, hola Asuna no te había notado –dijo normalmente

–hola Kirito–kun, espero que estés bien –dijo algo ofendida

La confianza que mostraban Kirito y Asuna comenzaba a molestar a Kuradeel

–Como te fue Kirito, conseguiste algo interesante –dijo curiosa Yuuki

–Más que interesante, mira esto –dijo mostrándole su inventario con una sonrisa

–A ver –dijo Yuuki mientras miraba la ventana

La chica puso una cara de sorprendida al leer el objeto obtenido por Kirito

–No puede ser, realmente conseguiste esto –dijo sorprendida

–debe ser algo realmente raro para que hagas este escándalo Yuuki–chan –dijo algo curiosa

Yuuki sujeto el brazo de Asuna para que leyera el nombre del objeto

–Mira Asuna –dijo rápidamente

–De que se trata, eeeeeeeeeehh un, un, un conejo Ragú, como lo conseguiste –dijo totalmente sorprendida

–No es una historia interesante –dijo sin seriedad –que dices Yuuki puedes prepararlo el día de hoy –dijo con algo de emoción mirando a su compañera

–claro, Asuna ¿puedes ayudarme?

Ante las palabras de la chica los dos chicos se quedaron sorprendidos

–¿eh? Estas segura Yuuki no creo que me necesites –dijo pensativa

–Vamos si voy a preparar una comida con un ingrediente clase S, quiero compartirlo contigo –dijo de manera tierna

–¿está bien para ti, Kirito–kun? –dijo Asuna mirándolo

–Claro sin problema –dijo con normalidad

–Entonces aceptare la invitación, gracias

–Vamos entonces –dijo Yuuki

–Oye somos amigos, me vas a dejar probar algo ¿verdad? ¿Kirito? ¿Yuuki? –dijo Agil

–Lo siento Agil, no creo que haya suficiente –dijo Yuuki con una sonrisa apenada

–No te preocupes me encargare de explicarte el sabor con sumo detalles –dijo Kirito

Los tres salieron de la tienda

–¿eh? Porque –dijo Egil desilusionado

–Asuna ya que vamos a comer Juntas, creo que lo mejor será que vayamos a tu casa

–¿estas segura?

–si en la nuestra no hay mucho lugar

–por mí no hay problemas

–Asuna–sama no creo que sea correcto que deje entrar a individuos tan sospechosos a su casa –dijo viendo a Kirito

–Su apariencia puede ser sospechosa pero seguramente esta diez niveles sobre ti –dijo Asuna

–Está diciendo que él es mejor que yo –dijo algo molesto Kuradeel

–Oye Kirito no crees que es raro –susurro Yuuki

–¿Realmente me veo sospechoso? –dijo susurrando

Yuuki solo desvió la mirada

–Oye Yuuki –dijo susurrando

–Claro él debe ser el Beater –dijo interrumpiendo

–Si –contesto simplemente Kirito

–Asuna–sama no debería juntarse con ese tipo, igual a usted Yuuki–san, no es bueno que las vean juntos a alguien con tan mala reputación –dijo Kuradeel

–Oye mira es Asuna la sub líder de KoB –dijo un jugador que pasaba

–sí y esta con La Espada Amatista –dijo otro

–son tan geniales

–y lindas

Los dos jugadores siguieron su camino

–Kuradeel está bien por el día de hoy, puede retirarse es una orden, vamos Yuuki

Antes de esperar repuestas de su guardaespaldas, Asuna tomo a Yuuki y Kirito y se dirigió al portal

–Está bien dejarlo así –dijo dudoso Kirito

–si

–Sigo sin entender lo de tu guardaespaldas, puedes cuidarte sola –dijo Yuuki

–Fue una orden del comandante –dijo de manera cansada

.

Piso 61 Ciudad de Siemburg

–Tu guardaespaldas es algo raro –dijo Yuuki mirando a Asuna

Kirito le dio un leve golpe en señal que sea más respetuosa

–No es malo, solo que a veces se emociona demasiado

–Ya veo

–es una linda ciudad se siente pacifica –dijo Kirito tratando de cambiar el tema

–¿Por qué no se mudan?

–no creo que nos alcance el dinero –dijo Yuuki

.

En la casa de Asuna

–Bienvenidos

–Asuna tu casa es tan linda como siempre –dijo emocionada Yuuki

–Gracias, sabes que siempre eres bienvenida

–¿ya habías venido antes? –dijo Kirito confundido

–Un par de veces –dijo mirando a un costado

–Me voy a poner algo más cómodo

–Asuna puedo acompañarte, también me gustaría cambiarme –dijo algo apenada

–Claro Yuuki–chan –dijo sonriendo

Kirito se quedó solo, y comenzó a ver la casa de Asuna

–Debió costarle una fortuna –dijo pensativo

Al poco tiempo Asuna y Yuuki volvieron, Asuna vestida con una túnica blanca con detalles verdes, y un pantalón corto azul, Yuuki llevaba una remera violeta claro, y un pantalón largo de color negro

–¿vas a quedarte así? –dijo Asuna

–Kirito no te cambiaste –dijo Yuuki

–Lo siento

Kirito se sacó el abrigo, la espada y otras cosas que no necesitaba quedando solo en su remera larga negra, también saco la carne

–Así que este es el conejo Ragú

–No parece muy espectacular –dijo Yuuki

–Bien preparare la guarnición, mientras que Yuuki prepara el conejo –dijo Asuna

–como que quieren comerlo –dijo Yuuki

–Se los dejo a las expertas

–Que dices de un estofado –dijo Asuna

–Suena bien –dijo Yuuki sonriendo

Las dos cocinaron la comida, luego de comer comenzaron a hablar sobre ellos

–Nunca se plantearon unirse a un gremio

–Bueno la verdad es que nunca me llamo la atención, siempre me gusto ir donde quisiera –dijo Yuuki pensativa

–Lo sé, pero los enemigos de los pisos superiores tienen un patrón más aleatorio, puede que llegue el momento que no puedan manejarlo

–No solemos tomar riesgos que no creamos que podamos superar –dijo Yuuki

–Gracias por la sugerencia, pero creo que es suficiente con Yuuki, otros solo nos retrasarían

–¿conque retrasar? –dijo Asuna mientras sostenía un cuchillo cerca de Kirito

–Obviamente eres la excepción –dijo asustado

Yuuki se carcajeo

–Oye Asuna porque no vamos juntos a la mazmorra, así podrás vernos y decirnos que tal lo hacemos –dijo Yuuki

–Me parece perfecto, vamos mañana –dijo Asuna

–Genial

–¿eh? Pero qué pasaría con su gremio, no creo que sea buena idea –dijo Kirito rápidamente

Esta vez Yuuki golpeo con algo de fuerza el costado de Kirito mientras Asuna lo amenazaba con el cuchillo

–Está bien, me queda claro que me equivoque –dijo levantando sus manos

–Bien nos vemos mañana en el portal del piso 74 –dijo Asuna seria

–Adiós Asuna, nos vemos mañana

–Nos vemos Yuuki–chan –dijo Asuna

–Adiós –dijo Kirito

.

Día Dieciocho de octubre Piso 74, 9 AM

El clima de hoy era ligeramente nublado, y la niebla de la mañana que cubría la ciudad todavía no se había disipado. La luz que brillaba desde el exterior se reflejaba en ella, coloreando el entorno de color amarillo limón

–Te ves terrible, ¿acaso no pudiste dormir anoche? –dijo Yuuki mirando la cara de Kirito

–Me costó un poco dormir anoche –dijo bostezando

–¿estarás bien para lo de hoy? –dijo preocupada

–Sí, no te preocupes estaré bien –dijo sonriendo un poco

–Bueno no es como si fuera la primera vez que luchas cansado –dijo Yuuki con una cara seria

Kirito comenzó a sonreír un poco de manera nerviosa

Pasaron diez minutos desde la hora acordada

–ya se hizo tarde ¿no?

–Es raro que Asuna llegue tarde –dijo Yuuki pensativa

–Tal vez se quedó dormida –dijo frotando su cara

–Ella no es de ese tipo

Poco después Asuna apareció de repente en el portal cayendo de pronto sobre Kirito, el al tratar de quitarse de encima al jugador toco sin querer su pecho

–Hola Asuna –dijo Yuuki ayudando a Asuna a ponerse de pie

Cuando Asuna y Kirito se levantaron, ella rápidamente lo golpeo en el estómago mandándolo a volar

–Buenos días –dijo levantándose adolorido

Asuna se mostró realmente avergonzada y molesta

–Vaya supongo que ese golpe te despertó –dijo divertida Yuuki

Cuando un nuevo jugador se teletrasporto Asuna se escondió detrás de Kirito, Yuuki también se colocó al lado de Kirito

–Asuna–sama usted no debería de actuar por su cuenta de esa manera, regresemos al cuartel general

–hoy tengo el día libre, explícame porque estabas fuera de mi casa tan temprano

Estas palabras sorprendieron a Kirito y Yuuki

–Mi deber es cuidarla, eso incluye vigilarla en su casa

–Eso no puede ser parte de las órdenes del comandante

–Vamos Asuna–sama volvamos –dijo agarrando su mano

Kirito detuvo a Kuradeel

–hoy estaremos con Asuna en grupo –dijo Yuuki

–No es como si fuéramos a pelear contra un jefe, yo me encargare de protegerla –dijo Kirito

–Tu insolente, crees que un patético jugador solitario como tu podrá proteger a Asuna–sama

–Creo que mejor que tu

–sucio Beater espero que estés dispuesto a demostrarlo

Kuradeel desafío a Kirito a un duelo

Luego del duelo y que Asuna enviara a Kuradeel de vuelta al cuartel

.

–No crees que te excediste Kirito, esa espada se veía costosa

–Tal vez tengas razón, pero no me quedo de otra –dijo Kirito

–Creo que le sirvió de lección, perdón por meterlos en esto –dijo Asuna

–Tranquila no pasa nada –dijo Yuuki sonriendo

–Te esfuerza demasiado en liderar a los jugadores, creo que tienes derecho a hacer grupo con quien quieras –dijo Kirito

–Kirito tiene razón

–Bueno, te daré las gracias, Entonces voy a disfrutar de este día tanto como me sea posible. Te voy a encargar la posición de frente –dijo mirando a Kirito

–Es buena idea Asuna, yo también voy a disfrutar el día de hoy –dijo con una sonrisa Yuuki

–Oigan pero nos turnaremos el frente ¿verdad?

–Yuuki y Yo nos turnaremos mañana, hoy te lo dejamos a ti

Ambas siguieron adelante

–Esperen –dijo siguiéndola

Los tres amigos exploraron el calabozo, derrotando a los enemigos que se encontraban como los siervos demoniacos y los hombres lagarto, su estrategia era que uno de ellos comenzaría el ataque para luego cambiar para terminar la pelea, el que quedaba libre se aseguraba que la zona fuera segura o en caso que el enemigo sobreviviera el acabaría el trabajo, así continuaron hasta que llegaron a la sala del jefe en la cual ellos entraron pero al ver al imponente jefe corrieron hacia la zona segura para tomar un descanso

–Hace mucho que no corría así para huir de un enemigo –dijo Kirito

–Me sorprendió, no esperaba que apareciera así de repente –dijo Yuuki

–Tienes razón Yuuki–chan

–Nunca vi que Kirito corriera de esta manera –dijo riendo Yuuki

–Fue el primero en llegar a la zona segura –dijo Asuna riendo

Kirito se avergonzó por los comentarios de las chicas, luego de las risas las dos se pusieron serias

–La lucha contra el jefe se ve que va a ser complicado –dijo Yuuki

–Se ve que será una lucha difícil, parece que solo tiene esa gran espada, pero lo más seguro que tenga habilidades de espada bastantes poderosas –dijo Asuna pensativa

–Necesitaríamos los grupos de tanques con escudo para que lo detengan, claro después de que sepamos sus patrones de ataques –dijo Kirito serio

–¿escudo? –dijo Asuna pensativa

Asuna miro fijamente a Kirito

–¿Qué pasa? –dijo nervioso

–Estas ocultando algo verdad

–po, porque lo dices –dijo aún más nervioso

–La ventaja de usar una espada de una mano es llevar un escudo en la mano libre, pero nunca te he visto con uno, a mí solo me molestaría ya que uso mi agilidad para esquivar, Yuuki también es bastante veloz, sin contar que necesita su mano libre para su daga

–bueno yo

–Tampoco has utilizado la espada que te forjo Liz

Yuuki que sabía la razón, trato de cambiar el tema de conversación

–Miren la hora, deberíamos de comer algo –dijo mirando hacia arriba

–Tienes razón Yuuki–chan, se hizo bastante tarde

Las chicas comenzaron a manipular su menú

–Lo hicieron ustedes –dijo emocionado Kirito

–Esta vez Asuna insistió en cocinar

–Es una forma de agradecerle lo del otro día

Asuna saco una canasta de donde saco los tres sándwich

–Kirito sácate los guantes –dijo Yuuki

–si perdón –dijo abriendo su menú rápidamente

Luego de dar un mordico a su comida

–Es fantástico, las dos cocinan estupendo

–Después de todo Asuna y yo nos pasamos las recetas que descubríamos, pero ella es mejor en la experimentación

–Son geniales, si pusieran una tienda juntas harían una fortuna

–Eso crees –dijo Asuna tímidamente

–No es mala idea, me quedaría sin nada

–Eres bastante glotón Kirito–kun

Yuuki rio por los comentarios de sus amigos

De repente el sonido de armaduras pesadas anunciaron la llegada de otro grupo, rápidamente los tres se pusieron de pie

–hey Kirito cuanto tiempo –dijo Klein

–Veo que sigues vivo –dijo mirando hacia otro lado

–Sigues con esa misma actitud

–hola Klein

–hey Yuuki me alegra verte –saludo inconscientemente Klein

Luego Klein se dio cuenta que Kirito no estaba solo, él lo sujeto del cuello

–Como sucedió esto Kirito, como es que estas en la mazmorra con dos chicas lindas

–Suéltame

–Bueno Kirito y yo decidimos hacer grupo hoy con Asuna –dijo con una sonrisa Yuuki

–Hola gusto en conocerlos –dijo educadamente Asuna

Luego de las presentaciones

–Kirito eres un maldito afortunado –dijo con algo de malestar –de cuál de las dos te enamoraste para hacer grupo –dijo susurrando en su oído

–Cállate no digas idioteces –dijo Kirito golpeando a Klein

.

Asuna, Yuuki y Kirito fueron los primeros en llegar a la sala del jefe luego de escuchar el grito, ahí vieron a los miembros de Aincrad Liberation Squad luchando contra el jefe

–Están bien –dijo Yuuki acercándose

Al examinar la sala faltaban dos miembros del grupo

–Rápido salgan de ahí con los cristales –dijo Kirito molesto

–No, no funcionan los cristales no funcionan –dijo desesperado uno de ellos

–¿Qué una zona anti cristales? –dijo inconscientemente Kirito

–Como puede ser en la sala de jefe –dijo Asuna sorprendida

–Tenemos que distraerlo para que puedan salir –dijo Yuuki

Yuuki intento entrar a la sala, pero Kirito sujeto su brazo

–Qué crees que haces –dijo mirándola seriamente

–¿eh? –dijo confundida Yuuki

–Te dije que no hagas locuras

–Kirito no tenemos tiempo, tenemos que ayudarlo

–yo también quiero salvarlos, pero que ocurre si no podemos salir después

–No lo sé –dijo mirando el suelo –pero no me puedo quedar solo viendo –dijo mirándolo a los ojos con seriedad

En ese momento llego Klein y su grupo, mientras le explicaban la situación

–No nos rendiremos, ataquen por Aincrad Liberation Squad

Cuando el jefe se dio cuenta que lo atacarían todos a la vez, rugió y comenzó a preparar un aliento de fuego, los jugadores afectados comenzaron a moverse sin rumbo, esto lo aprovecho The Gleam Eyes para golpear con su espada al líder del grupo arrojándolo cerca de la salida

Al ver esto todos se sorprendieron, y Yuuki se liberó del agarre de Kirito e ingreso a la sala del jefe a gran velocidad

–Yuuki no –grito Kirito desesperado

Ella no se detuvo y usando un Vorpal Strikes golpeo la espalda del jefe, este se movió por el fuerte golpe sorpresa, pero rápidamente se dio la vuelta y con un golpe de puño mando a volar a Yuuki

The Gleam Eyes se comenzó a acercar a Yuuki que aún estaba en el suelo por el fuerte golpe, pero cuando estaba por atacar, un ataque combinado de Asuna y Kirito lo hicieron retroceder

Kirito se quedó frenando al jefe, mientras Asuna ayudaba a ponerse de pie a Yuuki

–Gracias no sé qué habría pasado si no llegan –dijo algo adolorida

–Fuiste imprudente –dijo dándole una poción

–Realmente no pensé

Kirito bloqueaba los golpes pero aun así recibía daño, en un momento The Gleam Eyes logro conectar un golpe directo mandando a Kirito hacia atrás, pero rápidamente Klein, Asuna y Yuuki llegaron para protegerlo

–Kirito tendrás que usar eso, yo ganare tiempo –dijo Yuuki mirándolo

–Yuuki tiene razon –dijo para sí mismo –diez segundo es todo lo que necesito –grito Kirito

Yuuki solo asintió y Rápidamente Kirito comenzó a tocar su menú haciendo los cambios necesarios

Klein y Asuna ya habían perdido casi la mitad de la vida, Yuuki gracias a su espada y velocidad logro mantenerse casi sin recibir daño

–Ustedes dos vayan a sacar a los del ALS, yo me encargo –dijo seria Yuuki

Los dos no estaban muy seguros de dejarla sola pero viéndola era la que mejor podía controlar al jefe

–Bien pero ten cuidado –dijo Asuna

–Confía en mi –dijo sonriéndole

Cuando Yuuki escucho a Kirito decir que ya estaba, ella consiguió desviar en ataque de The Gleam Eyes usando una habilidad de espada

–Cambio –grito

Kirito rápidamente golpeo al jefe con sus dos espadas, haciendo que el jefe retrocediera por el primer golpe directo de frente

Mientras Kirito atacaba el frente usando Starburst Steam, Yuuki fue a la espalda del jefe para golpear rápidamente

Cada vez que uno de los golpes de Kirito era bloqueado el recibía daño, sabiendo esto Yuuki retrocedió y lanzo su daga negra justo en el ojo derecho de The Gleam Eyes

–Ahora Kirito

–si

Kirito grito y uso toda su velocidad en el Starburst Steam conectando los dieciséis golpes en el puno débil del jefe

The Gleam Eyes gruño de dolor y comenzó a convertirse en polígonos azules

Kirito envaino sus espadas y vio que solo le quedaban unos cien puntos de vida

–Lo logramos –dijo Kirito en voz muy baja

–Lo hiciste Kirito –dijo Yuuki tirándose a abrazar a Kirito desde la espalda

–Yuuki, es, estas bien –dijo cansado

–Algo herida, pero nada comparado contigo –dijo con una sonrisa

–Menos mal –dijo mirando al vacío

De repente Kirito cayó al suelo y se desmayo

–Kirito, Kirito

–Kirito–kun, Kirito–kun

.

–¿eh? ¿Qué paso?

Kirito vio a sus dos compañeras preocupada

–Te desmayaste durante unos minutos –dijo Yuuki preocupada

–¿enserio?

–Idiotas –dijo Asuna abrazando a ambos fuertemente

–Asuna estas abrazándonos muy fuerte –dijo Yuuki

–terminaras con lo que me queda de vida

Asuna mostro una cara de molestia y se separó para darle a ambos una poción de curación

La vida de Kirito era solo un poco, y la de Yuuki estaba en la zona roja

–Murieron tres personas –dijo Klein acercándose

–No perdíamos a alguien desde el piso 67

– Cambiando de tema que fue esa habilidad

–¿realmente tengo que hablar sobre eso?

–Claro nunca había visto algo así

–Es una habilidad Dual Blade –dijo Kirito

–Que condición debe cumplirse

–No lo sé, solo apareció un día

–Está bien, entiendo iremos a activar el portal del siguiente piso, vienen

–Yo paso estoy totalmente agotado

–bueno nos vemos otro día

–sí, gracias por el apoyo

–No hice mucho –dijo yéndose por las escaleras

Yuuki se colocó en frente de Kirito

–hey Kirito esta vez fuiste tú quien hizo una locura –dijo con una sonrisa Yuuki

–Tú fuiste la que ataco al jefe sola –dijo con una sonrisa cansada

–Sí, pero tú lo desafiaste

–Saben de lo que están hablando, que pasaría si ambos hubieran muerto –dijo Asuna seria

–Lo siento Asuna –dijo Yuuki

–Perdón –dijo Kirito

–creo que me tomare un descanso del gremio

–¿eh? ¿Tomar un descanso? –dijo Yuuki sorprendida

–sí, tengo que asegurarme que no comentan una locura que le cuesten la vida

–Por mi está bien

–No creo que pueda negarme –dijo Kirito

–No, está decidido –dijo seriamente Asuna

Antes de irse Yuuki rezo por los jugadores que habían muerte en la batalla

Al día siguiente

–Cálmate Kirito ya verás que todo se calmara en algún momento –la última parte la dijo en voz baja

–Sabía que esto iba a ocurrir si se enteraban de la habilidad –dijo tomando un te

–A veces es bueno un poco de fama –dijo Agil

–¿eh?

–ya sabes podrías hacer una presentación, yo me encargare de las entradas y el lugar

–No es mala idea –dijo Yuuki pensativa –ganaríamos bastante Col –dijo sonriendo

–No lo hare –dijo enojado

–Ya, ya solo es una broma –dijo Agil

–Aunque sigo creyendo que no es mala idea –dijo burlona Yuuki

.

–Ya tardo mucho

–Es raro que Asuna tarde tanto

–Tal vez debimos ir con ella –dijo Kirito

–Es raro no cuesta tanto pedir un descanso en el gremio

Poco después se escucharon los pasos de alguien en la escalera

–hola Asuna

Asuna tenía una cara de preocupación

–¿pasa algo?

–tenemos un problema

–que paso

–cuando pedí el descanso, el comandante dijo que me lo daría si luchaba con Kirito en un duelo

.

–idiota porque aceptaste el duelo, estaba tratando de conseguir el descanso de la manera correcta y tu terminaste por decir eso

–Lo siento, no pensé claramente –dijo asustado

–Kirito no será que quieres averiguar si Dual Blade es más fuerte que Holy Sword

Kirito solo desvió la mirada

–¿espera Yuuki–chan sabias sobre su habilidad Dual Blade?

–Yo le digo doble empuñadura –contesto Yuuki

–Supongo que era obvio, no importa el descanso si pierdes tendrás que unirte al gremio

–no planeo perder –dijo confiado

–Espero que no pierdas Kirito –dijo Yuuki

.

Al día siguiente en la ciudad de Collinia del piso 75 el duelo se llevaría a cabo, el gran coliseo que estaba en la ciudad estaba lleno de jugadores que querían ver el duelo entre Dual Blade vs Holy Sword

.

El duelo fue espectacular saliendo victorioso Heathcliff

–¿perdí? –dijo en el suelo sorprendido

–Kirito–Kun estas bien

–Kirito

–perdí –dijo en voz baja

La cara del comandante de los KoB no era de victoria era de enojo, él se preparaba para retirarse pero algo lo detuvo

–Espere comandante –dijo Yuuki seriamente

–Yuuki ¿qué quieres? Si quieres que olvide la apuesta no lo haré

–No, no es eso quiero aumentar la apuesta –dijo sonriendo

–¿de qué hablas?

–Luchemos entre nosotros, si yo gano Kirito no se unirá y Asuna tendrá su descanso y si pierdo me uniré al gremio –dijo sonriendo seriamente

–Interesante –dijo sonriendo

–Yuuki–chan que haces

–No Yuuki no tienes que hacerlo

–Tranquilos, se lo que hago, además también quiero ver su fuerza de cerca

–Es claro que no podemos hacerte cambiar de opinión –dijo Kirito para luego acercarse

–No, que dice comandante –dijo seria

–No puedo perder una oportunidad así para que te unas

–No crea que se lo dejare fácil

–Lo sé –dijo con una sonrisa

–Da tu mejor esfuerzo Yuuki–chan te estaremos apoyando

–claro

–vamos Asuna

En la arena solo quedaron ellos dos, el público que ya estaba por irse, al ver que ambos estaban en la arena comenzaron a hablar

–¿Qué ocurre?

–otro duelo

–ahora entre el Comandante y la Espada Amatista

–será una locura

–genial, valió la pena el precio

.

El reloj para el comienzo del duelo ya estaba en curso

–Parece que todos están emocionados –dijo Yuuki mirando a su alrededor

–No esperaban dos duelos

–Bueno no los defraudemos –dijo sonriendo

–No te contengas usa tu daga negra

–Luchare con todo –dijo sonriendo

Ambos desenvainaron sus espadas

–Heathcliff es bastante fuerte Kirito apenas pudo romper su defensa, tendré que luchar con una estrategia más reservada si quiero ganar –pensó

Cuando el tiempo llego a cero, Yuuki solo avanzo unos pasos

–Que pasa no irías con todo

–Eso no significa que voy a ser imprudente

–Bueno si no vienes tendré que ir por ti

Heathcliff cargo contra Yuuki, ella esquivaba los ataques y los desviaba con su espada, pero cada vez retrocedía más si eso continuaba Heathcliff rompería su defensa y terminaría el duelo

.

–¿Qué le pasa a Yuuki–chan? ¿Está siendo superada tan fácilmente?

–No, ella lo tiene donde quiere –dijo Kirito pensativo

–¿eh? Enserio pero si solo se está defendiendo

–Presta atención, ella no está yendo con toda su velocidad

.

Heathcliff seguía presionando a Yuuki

–Esperaba más de ti Yuuki, aunque no tienes una habilidad única, pensé que serias más difícil

–Tal vez no tenga la doble empuñadura de Kirito, pero tengo algo que él no

Luego de una breve pausa

–Conozco tu estilo de pelea contra jugadores –dijo sonriendo

Yuuki esquivo rápidamente el ataque vertical de Heathcliff, dejándolo sorprendido, luego uso un Snake Bite sobre la espada de él, su objetivo no era romperla si no clavarla en la arena

–Como –dijo sorprendido Heathcliff

Heathclif coloco su escudo de cruz en frente esperando el ataque, mientras trataba de sacar su espada de la arena

Cuando el finalmente saco su espada, no recibió ningún golpe, quito el escudo de su visión para ver la daga negra de Yuuki dirigirse a su cabeza, rápidamente se protegió con su escudo desviando la daga

Eso era lo que Yuuki quería que él hiciera, que la perdiera de vista, ella salto sobre Heathclif agarrando su daga en el camino

Una vez llego a la espalda de Heathclif, Yuuki lanzo un rápido corte, pero sorprendentemente Heathclif se dio media vuelta protegiéndose del ataque con su espada, luego el, la ataco con su escudo, Yuuki salto hacia atrás para esquivarlo

–¿cómo es posible que reaccionara tan rápido? –pensó sorprendida Yuuki

–Buen intento, de verdad me estoy divirtiendo, pero temo que debo acabar con esto

Heathcliff comenzó a preparar una habilidad de espada

–El cree que retrocederé, pero apostare todo en el siguiente ataque –pensó Yuuki

Yuuki sonrió

Cuando Heathcliff cargo contra ella, Yuuki hizo lo mismo con una habilidad de espada, lo que confundió a Heathcliff

Como era de esperarse Yuuki fue la que fue repelida por el choque, sin perder tiempo Heathcliff lanzo una puñalada al pecho de ella

Pero Yuuki ya lo sabía, antes del choque de habilidades ella ya había preparado su daga, cuando ella fue repelida la lanzo directo al estómago de Heathcliff, como el duelo era al primer golpe ella podría ganar si la daga conectaba o en caso que no causara el daño suficiente, Heathcliff se distraería al recibir el golpe, lo que ella lo aprovecharía para lograr ganar

El tiempo parecía ir en cámara lenta, los espectadores veían como los dos ataques avanzaban lentamente, nadie sabía cuál de ellos llegaría primero, poco después la espada de Heathcliff conecto con Yuuki bajándole la mitad de la vida, casi al mismo tiempo la daga de Yuuki golpeo a Heathcliff pero reboto dado que el duelo había terminado

–Parece que perdí –dijo tirándose al suelo

Heathcliff se retiró luego de ser declarado vencedor

Los dos amigos de Yuuki llegaron

–Yuuki

–Yuuki–chan

–Perdón por fallarles –dijo sonriendo

–Estuviste genial

–si tu daga hubiera llegado un segundo más rápido serias la ganadora –dijo Kirito

–si aposte todo en que llegaría, pero es más rápido de lo que pensé

–sí, también me agarro de sorpresa

.

Al día siguiente ambos estaban en el cuartel de KoB usando sus nuevos uniformes blancos

–No pedí algo poco llamativo –dijo Kirito viendo su nueva ropa

–Es el más discreto que tenemos –dijo Asuna

–ah, aun no puedo creer que perdimos –dijo tirándose en la silla

–Ambos se ven bien

–Gracias Asuna, no tengo problema con el color como otros –dijo mirando a Kirito

–Ya lo creo

–Sabes que, creo que Kirito solo uso negro desde que comenzó el juego –dijo Yuuki

–yo también lo pensé

–Oigan las escucho –dijo con los ojos cerrados

Las dos chicas rieron

–perdón por meterlos en esto chicos

–no pasa nada Asuna, creo que es lo mejor

–si ya estábamos llegando a nuestro limite –dijo Kirito

–Eso me hace sentir algo mejor

De pronto alguien llego a donde estaban

–Bien prepárense para el entrenamiento –dijo Godfree

–¿entrenamiento?

–oye Godfree ellos estarán en mi grupo

–no importa si es la vice comandante, debe respetar las reglas, como líder de vanguardia debo ponerlos a prueba, luego puede pedir que los asignen a su grupo

–pero ambos son de nivel mayor que tú y han luchado contra los jefes frecuentemente

–aun así debo ver sus habilidades para determinar donde servirán mejor

–Está bien Asuna, nos veremos en otro momento –dijo Yuuki tomando su hombro

–está bien

–Bien decidido nos veremos en la puerta oeste de la ciudad en treinta minutos, exploraremos la mazmorra del piso 55 en un grupo de cuatro personas

.

El camino a la mazmorra fue muy aburrido para los dos jugadores solista, ya que estaban yendo caminando en lugar correr como normalmente haría

–bien tomaremos un descanso, pero para que la situación dentro del calabozo sea más realista tengo que pedirle que entreguen todos sus cristales

–¿incluso los de teletrasportación? –pregunto Kirito

Godfree asintió

–Pero en caso de una emergencia son nuestro método de huida –dijo en vos alta Yuuki

Como Kuradeel los entrego sin decir nada, Kirito hizo lo mismo haciendo que Yuuki lo siguiera

–Esto sí que es aburrido –dijo Yuuki

–si

–si fuéramos solo los dos ya estaríamos por terminar la mazmorra –dijo susurrando

–Tienes razón pero no tenemos opción –dijo de manera cansada

–Kirito no termino de confiar en Kuradeel

–yo tampoco, lo estaré vigilando

–Bien distribuiré la comida –dijo Godfree

–Lo siento Kirito no me dejaron traer comida

–lo sé –dijo con tristeza

–mañana te compasare –dijo en voz baja

–Lo estaré esperando –dijo emocionado

Los dos tomaron un trago del agua que le dieron, y Kirito al ver la cara macabra de Kuradeel, la arrojo pero ya era tarde los tres estaban paralizados

–¿Qué ocurre? Kuradeel pusiste veneno al agua, ¿acaso es parte del entrenamiento?

–rápido usa el cristal antídoto

Kuradeel pateo la bolsa donde estaban todos los cristales

–Veo que eres un completo idiota Godfree –dijo apuñalándolo

–Detente Kuradeel, tenemos que seguir adelante –dijo Godfree

Kuradeel comenzó a reír maniáticamente mientras apuñalaba a Godfree poco después él se convirtió en polígonos mostrando que murió

–Nooo –grito Yuuki

Kuradeel se acercó a Yuuki poniéndose a la altura de su cara

–No tengo nada en tu contra, hasta me pareces agradable pero tendré que matarte, pero te dejare para el final tengo muchas cosas planeadas para ti –dijo con cara de psicópata

–Tengo que ganar tiempo hasta que el veneno pierda su efecto –pensó Yuuki y Kirito

Ahora él se dirigió hasta Kirito

–Mate a un inocente por un estúpido muchacho como tu

–Te veías contento mientras lo hacías –dijo Kirito en voz baja

–Kuradeel parece que serias mejor miembro para un gremio PK –dijo Yuuki

–Me alegro que lo digan –dijo mostrando el emblema de Laughing Coffin

–¿te uniste a ellos?

–Ellos me dieron la receta para el veneno, bueno estoy perdiendo el tiempo –dijo acercándose a Kirito

Yuuki comenzó a mover discretamente su mano izquierda

Kuradeel comenzó a apuñalar a Kirito, primero en su pierna y luego en su brazo

–Sientes el miedo de morir –dijo macabramente

–Detente Kuradeel, es tu ultima oportunidad –dijo Yuuki

–¿eh? –dijo confuso

Yuuki sostenía un cristal de teletrasporte en su mano izquierda, uno que había escondido en su bolsillo de cuchillos

–Yuuki vete, ve por ayuda

–Maldita, donde guardaste eso –dijo enojado

–Aléjate y te dejaremos ir –dijo Yuuki

–vete yo estaré bien

Kuradeel rápidamente se acercó a Yuuki pateando el cristal de su mano

–Debiste hacerle caso, era tu ultima oportunidad de salir con vida, jajaja

Yuuki sonrió, y ágilmente movió su mano izquierda que escondía su daga tirándola directamente al pecho de Kuradeel

El retrocedió levemente al recibir el golpe, él se quitó la daga y con una cara de furia miro a Yuuki

–ahh, maldita perra, me la pagaras –dijo dándole una patada en la cara

–Déjala psicópata

–tranquilo Kirito estoy bien

–Oh te importa bastante esta mocosa –dijo mirando a Kirito

–La cosa es conmigo déjala fuera de esto

–Qué pasaría si te hago ver como la mato –dijo sonriéndole

kirito le lanzo un cuchillo pero solo golpeo su brazo

–Maldito –dijo con ira

kuradeel agarro la daga negra y se la clavó en la mano a Yuuki

–Luego me ocupare de ti, primero iré por el mocoso

Kuradeel apuñalo en el estómago a Kirito, que grito de dolor, su vida comenzó a bajar a la zona roja

–Maldito déjalo –dijo Yuuki

Kirito trato de defenderse con su mano izquierda, trato de sacar la espada que tenía clavada

–No puedo morir, si muero aquí Yuuki quedaría sola con este tipo, por lo menos tengo que aguantar hasta que el veneno desaparezca –pensó Kirito

–Si esa es la expresión que quería ver, el miedo en tu cara, el miedo de morir –dijo como psicópata

–Kiritooo

–¿así es como terminara mi vida? Lo siento Yuuki no pude protegerte –pensó Kirito viendo a Yuuki

–muere, muere, muere, muereeeee

En este momento, sopló una ráfaga de viento.

Fue una ráfaga de viento color rojo oscuro y blanco puro, la cual empujo a Kuradeel

–llegue a tiempo, gracias a dios –dijo Asuna

–¿Asuna? –dijo sorprendido Kirito

Asuna se agacho frente Kirito y uso un cristal de curación

–Asuna que bueno que viniste –dijo Yuuki

–Yuuki–chan ¿estás bien?

–Resistiré, encárgate de, el primero –dijo refiriéndose a Kuradeel

Asuna sin escuchar las escusas de Kuradeel comenzó a atacarlo a gran velocidad

–Me, me rindo –dijo soltando su espada –estuve mal, me iré dejare el gremio, desapareceré por favor no quiero morir

Asuna dudo un momento por las palabras de Kuradeel, momento que el aprovecho para agarrar su espada y atacar

–idiotaaa muereeee

El ataque de Kuradeel fue repelido por la espada de Yuuki que ya se había recuperado de la parálisis, luego con un ágil movimiento de muñeca apunto su espada al cuello de Kuradeel

–Ríndete –dijo seriamente y molesta

El soltó la espada con miedo

–Me hare cargo de el –dijo Asuna

–¿estas segura? Asuna no tratara de escapar, deberíamos ir contigo

–ya me comunique con el gremio, hay jugadores esperando en el portal, ustedes dos vayan a descansar pasaron por mucho

–Está bien, gracias

Asuna se teletrasporto junto con Kuradeel, dejando solos a Yuuki y Kirito

–¿Kirito estas bien? –dijo acercándose

–¿tu estas bien Yuuki? –dijo preocupado

–sí, solo recibí algo de daño –dijo mirando su mano izquierda

–Menos mal, no sé qué haría si te perdiera –dijo más calmado mirando sus ojos

–Kirito, que, que dices –dijo algo avergonzada

El la sujeto suavemente de los hombros y beso su frente

–que, que haces –dijo sonrojada

–Algo que quería hacer hace mucho –dijo sonrojado

Yuuki no sabía que decir

–Volvamos a casa juntos Yuuki –dijo Kirito extendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa

–Si –dijo tomando su mano correspondiendo la sonrisa

Luego de eso Asuna les mando un mensaje diciéndole que reporto lo que sucedió y consiguió que le dieran un descanso a ambos

.

En la noche en la casa que alquilaban los dos jugadores solistas, después de cenar

–Kirito –dijo en voz baja Yuuki

–Que pasa Yuuki

–puedo dormir hoy contigo, aún tengo algo de miedo –dijo tímidamente

–Está bien, vamos –dijo avergonzado

Ambos fueron a la cama, mientras estaban acostados

–Sabes será bueno el descanso que nos dieron –dijo Kirito

–¿quieres alejarte del frente? –dijo confusa

–sí, estoy cansado de las peleas

–La verdad que yo también estoy algo cansada, pasamos por mucho últimamente

–El piso 22 es un lugar tranquilo, podríamos comprar una casa ahí para vivir y entonces

–¿entonces? –dijo confusa

–Yuuki ¿te quieres casar conmigo? –dijo seriamente

Esto tomo por sorpresa a Yuuki pero contesto con un sí, derramando algunas lágrimas, Kirito la abrazo por la felicidad

–Te prometo que te llevare al mundo real Yuuki –dijo Kirito

–yo te prometo que te protegeré Kirito

–Juntos completaremos este mundo –dijeron juntos


	14. Capitulo Trece: Lágrima de Felicidad

Piso 22

Luego de que lo decidieron, Yuuki fue a hablar con Asuna respecto al tema, ella le deseo lo mejor con una sonrisa, y al día siguiente Kirito y Yuuki se dirigieron al piso 22

La pareja ahora había comprado una casa en el bosque del piso 22 aunque era algo pequeña aun costo bastante, ellos vendieron varios de los objetos raros que habían conseguido de las luchas en el frente

–Que hermosa vista –dijo Yuuki mirando los lagos desde su pequeña terraza

–Ten cuidado, podrías caerte –dijo Kirito mientras la miraba

–No seas exagerado Kirito, en caso que me cayera no recibiría daño –dijo mirándolo con cara divertida

–Está bien –dijo poniéndose a su lado

–Compramos una linda casa –dijo apoyando su cabeza en la baranda

–sí, pero fue costosa, gastamos casi todo nuestro dinero –dijo apoyándose en la baranda

–Sip pero valió la pena –dijo levantando la cabeza

–Realmente lo valió, este piso es muy tranquilo –dijo acariciando la cabeza de Yuuki

Ante la acción de Kirito, Yuuki solo cerro los ojos respirando hondamente, y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

El piso 22 no era muy extenso, además la gran mayoría de este eran sus lagos, debido a esto y lo bajo que era su calabozo no se tardó mucho tiempo en completarlo, por lo tanto los jugadores de la línea delantera no lo recuerdan claramente

–Oye Kirito –dijo en voz baja

–Que pasa Yuuki –dijo mirándola

–¿solo estaremos juntos en este mundo? –dijo mirando el suelo

–No me gusta que digas eso –dijo tomándola de los hombros

Yuuki se sonrojo por la acción

–Sabes si algo aprendí de ti es que siempre hay que avanzar con todo y tener esperanza en el mañana, no importa si este mundo no es real, mis sentimientos lo son, cuando volvamos te encontrare y te volveré a abrazar

Kirito beso la frente de Yuuki y luego la abrazo de la espalda

–Está bien –dijo en voz baja

–No sé cuánto tiempo estaremos juntos, pero lo aprovechare al máximo –pensó Yuuki con una sonrisa

–¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? –dijo Kirito

–Qué tal si exploramos un poco el piso –dijo sonriendo

–Me parece bien, no recuerdo mucho del piso –dijo pensativo

Yuuki se separó de Kirito y se dirigió a adentro

–Si tardamos solo tres días en completarlo, veamos si encontramos algo interesante –dijo mirando el mapa

–Tal vez encontremos ingredientes raros –dijo siguiéndola

–Pensando en la comida otra vez –dijo Yuuki con cara seria

–jejeje –rio nervioso

.

Pasaron unos días desde que llegaron al piso 22, ellos solo se dedicaron a jugar y divertirse sin preocuparse de nada más que de ellos dos

Era de mañana y extrañamente Kirito se despertó antes que Yuuki, ya que desde que estaban dde vacaciones el chico no había puesto su alarma

–¿ya amaneció? –dijo medio dormido aun

Kirito se sentó en su cama y miro la hora, luego de eso vio a la cama que estaba a su lado, donde aun Yuuki estaba dormida

–¿Qué raro es que me haya despertado antes que ella? –dijo en voz baja

Él se levantó de la cama y se comenzó a acercarse a la cama de Yuuki

–Ella es muy tierna –dijo tocando con su dedo índice el rostro de Yuuki

Ella comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras sus parpados se abrían

–¿Kirito? –dijo medio dormida

–Lo siento te desperté –dijo en voz baja Kirito

–No está bien –dijo sentándose y bostezando

La chica miro la hora y se sorprendió un poco

–Te despertaste temprano el día de hoy –dijo de manera burlona

–Es raro que duermas más que yo

–Bueno es que ayer estuvimos jugando todo el día –dijo levantándose

–Qué tal si hoy solo damos un paseo

–Me parece bien, iré a hacer el desayuno –dijo sonriendo

–Te ayudare

Mientras Kirito puso la mesa, Yuuki preparo un desayuno de huevo fritos con pan tostado y café

–Bien está listo

–Se ve delicioso –dijo Kirito sentándose en la mesa

–Gracias por la comida –dijeron ambos

Luego de comer el desayuno

–¿y dónde quieres ir el día de hoy?

–Estaba pensando en el bosque que no está muy lejos de aquí –dijo Kirito mirando el mapa

–El bosque, me parece bien tal vez encontremos algunos animales –dijo mirando al chico

–si

–preparare algo para llevar

–Bien, yo iré a preparar las cosas

A pesar que dé ya se acercaba el invierno, el clima sin duda estaba bien. La luz del sol parecía cálida y suave, cayendo sobre el césped del jardín

Ambos salieron de su casa, pero poco después mientras estaban en el camino

–Oye Kirito me llevarías a caballito hasta el bosque –dijo sonriendo

–¿quieres que te cargue? –dijo confundido

–Porque no, será divertido, por lo menos para mí –dijo de manera tierna

–Te comportas como una niña pequeña

–Vamos, si lo haces hare la comida que tú quieras esta noche –dijo con los ojos cerrados

–¡Acepto! –dijo rápidamente

–Sabía que iba a funcionar –dijo en voz baja

Kirito se agacho para que Yuuki pudiera subirse a su espalda

–Puedo ver más lejos –dijo emocionada

–El lago no debería de estar muy lejos

–Aun no llego a verlo claramente

–Bueno tampoco está cerca

–Entonces vamos, ve rumbo a noroeste Kirito –dijo señalando la ubicación

–Entendido –dijo en voz baja

Cuando llegaron al lago se encontraron varias personas que se rieron por la situación que estaba la pareja

–Parece que había más personas por aquí –dijo Yuuki en voz baja

–Mejor aceleremos las cosas, agárrate fuerte –dijo corriendo

–ahh –grito emocionada

El camino pronto se inclinó hacia abajo, hacia la derecha, en dirección a lo Profundo del bosque. Deslizándose a través del espacio entre los enormes árboles de coníferas que parecían cedros, elevándose sobre todo lo demás, pasearon ligeramente. El susurro de las hojas, el murmullo de un pequeño arroyo, el canto de los pajarillos. Todos esos sonidos sirvieron como complemento para el paisaje del bosque teñido en los colores del otoño

–Kirito ¿Qué tan profundo iras? Ya llevamos un tiempo en el bosque –dijo Yuuki

–Creo que este es el lugar del que escuche –dijo en voz baja

–¿Lugar? de que hablas

–Ayer en el pueblo escuche sobre que en este bosque se había visto el fantasma de una chica vestida de blanco

–¿fantasma? ¿Hablas de un mob? –dijo confundida

–No de uno real, el fantasma de una chica que murió en este bosque –dijo e manera siniestra

–¿Lo dices en serio? –dijo dudosa

–Si, tal vez tengamos suerte y lo veamos también

–Muévete rápido entonces –dijo emocionada

–¿eh? No le tienes miedo –dijo confundido

–Porque ¿debería? –dijo confundida

–No, no es nada vamos –dijo confuso –vaya es más valiente de lo que creí –pensó con una sonrisa

De repente Yuuki vio a una niña vestida de blanco

–Kirito mira ahí –dijo señalando a la niña

–No puede ser cierto –dijo sorprendido

La niña pareció que se había desmayado, Yuuki salto de la espalda de Kirito

–Oye estas bien –grito Yuuki

–No es un fantasma, es un jugador –dijo Kirito

–vamos a ver más de cerca –dijo Yuuki

Kirito sujeto a la niña

–Estará bien –pregunto Yuuki

–No lo sé, parece que solo está dormida

–¿será una caída mental? –dijo en voz baja

–No lo creo, pero es raro ella no tiene cursor

–¿crees que sea un error?

–No lo sé, pero no podemos dejarla aquí

–Si vamos

.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Yuuki se levantó vio que la niña la estaba observando

–¿ah? –Grito de sorpresa –Kirito despierta rápido –dijo moviéndolo

–¿Qué pasa? –dijo soñoliento

–Ven, mira –dijo rápidamente

Cuando Kirito se acercó vio a la niña despierta

–Hola pequeña puedes decirnos tu nombre –dijo Kirito

La niña pareció pensarlo un momento

–Yui, mi nombre es Yui –dijo pensativa

–Es un lindo nombre, me llamo Kirito y ella es Yuuki

–Kito, Yuki

–Yui sabes dónde están tus padres –dijo con una sonrisa Yuuki

–yo, yo no recuerdo nada –dijo con una mirada confusa

Luego de saber la situación de Yui, los dos decidieron ocuparse de ella por el momento haciéndose pasar por sus padres, mientras pensarían en qué hacer con ella

Esa tarde Kirito fue al pueblo a ver si alguien conocía a la pequeña, mientras que Yuuki se quedó con Yui en la casa esperando a alguien que podría ser de ayuda

La puerta sonó en señal que la persona esperada había llegado

–Asuna que bueno que pudiste venir –dijo abriendo la puerta a su amiga

–Yuuki–chan porque me llamaste con tanta urgencia

–Pasa es complicado de explicar, tienes que verlo

–Que sucede creí que estarías descansando con Kirito–kun

Cuando Asuna entro a la pequeña casa inmediatamente vio a la niña que estaba dormida en uno de los sillones

–¿y esa niña? –dijo confundida

–La encontramos sola en el bosque de aquí cerca, parece que perdió la memoria

–¿sola?

–Si, por eso te llame

–Necesitas mi ayuda para encontrar a algún familiar

–Sí, nosotros buscaremos por aquí, si te enteras de algo –dijo voz baja

–Te avisare si averiguo algo, por cierto ¿dónde está Kirito–kun?

–Fue al pueblo a ver si encontraba a alguien que le diera información

–Ya veo y están disfrutando de su vida de casados

–¿casados? Solo es una formalidad, solo actuamos igual que siempre –dijo sonrojada y nerviosa

–Si claro

Antes que Asuna pudiera seguir hablando Yui comenzó a despertar

–¿mama? –dijo abriendo los ojos

La Dueña de la casa se acercó a su ahora hija

–Yui, despertaste –dijo dulcemente

–¿mama? –dijo sorprendida Asuna

–¿Quién es ella? Mama –dijo ocultándose detrás de Yuuki

–Es una amiga de mía y de papa –dijo algo avergonzada

–Hola cómo te llamas pequeña –dijo dulcemente acercándose a Yui

–Yui –dijo más calmada

–Lindo nombre, soy Asuna una buena amiga de tu mama –dijo sonriendo

–Auna –dijo en voz baja

De pronto el chico de negro regreso abriendo la puerta con sus ojos cerrados

–No conseguí averiguar nada –dijo de manera cansada

–Hola Kirito–kun

–¿Asuna que haces aquí? –dijo sorprendido

–Vine a ver su vida de casados –dijo sonriendo

–¿eh? –dijo sonrojado

–Bueno felicidades por su nueva hija

Ambos se avergonzaron por lo que dijo Asuna

–creo que ya es hora de irme, adiós Yuuki–chan y Kirito–kun

–adiós Auna

–Adios Yui –dijo dulcemente

–Adiós Asuna –dijo Yuuki acompañándola a la puerta

–si averiguo algo les avisare

–Gracias Asuna

.

Al mediodía Kirito estaba comiendo un sándwich de carne con salsa picante

–Aquí está tu comida Yui

Yui no dejaba de ver la comida de Kirito

–Yui esto es muy picante

–Yui quiere comer lo que papa come –dijo sonriendo

–Bien si ya lo decidiste, te daré uno –dijo sonriendo

Yui lo recibió y lo mordió

–Esta rico

–Eres una niña bastante valiente –dijo acariciando su cabeza

–papa –dijo contenta

–Qué tal si esta noche nos desafiamos con un menú completamente picante

–Si quiero ser igual a papa –dijo sonriendo

–Oigan y si en la noche comemos afuera como si fuera un picnic

–Es una idea fantástica Yuuki

–Entonces hay que comenzar a preparar todo, si quieres un menú picante Kirito tendrás que traer los ingredientes

–claro, me ayudara Yui

–sip

–Yui me ayudara a mí, tu puedes ir solo –dijo seriamente

–Mama

–Bien

Esa tarde se dedicaron a preparar todo para su picnic nocturno con comida picante y comida normal

Al anochecer Yui ayudo a poner las cosas para la cena después que Kirito regresara de comprar los ingredientes necesarios, mientras Yuuki preparaba la comida, Kirito comenzó a acomodar la comida en la manta que habían puesto en el suelo

–Quedo bastante bien –dijo Kirito

–Sí, gracias a Yui por tu esfuerzo –dijo Yuuki sonriendo

–Mama –dijo contenta

–yo también ayude –dijo Kirito

–Sí, si Kirito gracias también

–Bien entonces comencemos a comer –dijo emocionado Kirito

Ellos se acomodaron para comenzar a comer, Kirito que era un fanático de lo picante estaba contento con la comida que Yuuki había preparado

–Ten Kirito esto lo hice especialmente para ti –dijo sonriendo

–¿qué tiene? –dijo dudoso

–Una rara semilla, dice que es muy picante la obtuve hace un tiempo, la estaba guardando para una ocasión especial –dijo sonriendo misteriosamente

–Enserio déjame probar –dijo impaciente

Kirito le dio un gran mordisco e inmediatamente su rostro cambio de color a rojo

–Quema, quema –grito

–Fue demasiado para ti –dijo divertida Yuuki

–Papa –dijo Yui preocupada

–Ten te ayudara –dijo Yuuki dándole una bebida

Kirito tomo una bebida que aliviaba la sensación del picante

–No me rendiré, lo dominare –dijo decidido

–Esa es la actitud pero hay un problema

–¿cuál? –dijo confundido

–Se cayó al suelo –dijo señalando al suelo

–¿Qué? –dijo dándose la vuelta viendo su sándwich en el suelo

–Aun puedo –cuando Kirito termino de hablar el sándwich se rompió en polígonos

–Era la única que tenía, mala suerte

–No puede ser –dijo lamentándose

Yui se rio por lo ocurrido, y al verlo Yuuki y Kirito también lo hicieron

Pasando unas horas de que la comida había terminado, Yui se había quedado dormida sobre el regazo de su madre

–Ya deberíamos llevarla adentro –dijo Kirito

–Sí, ya es tarde

Kirito cargo a Yui y la llevo a la cama, luego la pareja comenzó a hablar de sus planes

–¿mañana iremos a la ciudad de los inicios?

–si tal vez ahí encontremos algo sobre ella

–Espero que lo hagamos –dijo algo triste Yuuki

.

Una vez llegaron a la Ciudad de los inicio comenzaron a caminar por el lugar hablando con los pocos jugadores que se encontraban, así se enteraron sobre que en la iglesia estaban refugiados los niños que habían comenzado este juego, ellos se dirigieron hacia ahí, pero en el camino encontraron problemas

–Les estamos diciendo que tienen que pagar el impuesto

Un grupo de soldados de Aincrad Liberation Squad estaban acosando a unos niños

–Déjenos tranquilo no tenemos más dinero

–Es un deber pagar, si no tienen más monedas entonces

Kirito y Yuuki se acercaron rápidamente

–Cuál es el problema señores –dijo Kirito acercándose a los soldados

–Que te importa vete de aquí entrometido –dijo uno de ellos molesto

–Ellos quieren que les paguemos impuesto, pero no tenemos suficiente y quieren nuestro equipo –dijo uno de los niños

–Oigan que estén en ALS no le da el derecho a arrebatar las cosas de los jugadores y menos a los niños –dijo molesta Yuuki

–Cállate niña no te metas en esto o tendrás problemas

kirito se molestó por como trataron a Yuuki

–Tranquilo tu cuida de Yui yo me encargare de esto, tu cuida a Yui –dijo deteniéndolo

–Está bien, pero no seas muy ruda con ellos –dijo dando unos pasos para atrás

–si quieren podemos arreglar las cosas con un duelo –dijo sonriendo seriamente

Ella saco su espada

–Espera esa espada y el pelo morado, acaso no será –dijo uno de los soldados asustado

–Que dicen van a pelear o no –dijo seriamente

–Es la espada amatista –dijo uno de ellos asustado

Aunque en SAO no era sencillo reconocer a las personas si era la primera vez que la veías por más que sean famosas, todos conocían el color de la espada de Yuuki ese color tan raro, la misma espada que contribuyo con su apodo aunque su apodo era porque en ocasiones los ojos de ella reflejaban un brillo amatista cuando estaba seria en las peleas contra los jefes

–No puede ser porque está en este piso –dijo asustado

–Veo que conocen tu apodo –dijo Kirito sonriendo divertido

–No me gusta que me reconozcan por ese nombre –dijo de manera cansada

–Vámonos de aquí ahora –grito uno de ellos

Los jugadores corrieron al saber que era ella

–Eso fue genial nee–san

.

Luego de que ellos fueron a la iglesia a hablar sobre Yui, preguntando sobre si sabían algo de ella recibiendo como negativa que la conocieran, luego llego Yulier para pedirles ayuda para rescatar del calabozo a Thinker, ellos no confiaban pero gracias a que Yui les dijo que decía la verdad la acompañaron al calabozo

Ya en el calabozo se encontraron con un gran grupo de sapos escarbadores, pero debido que eran de nivel bajo para la pareja del frente, Kirito solo se encargó de ellos equipado con sus dos espadas para acelerar las cosas, mientras Yuuki abrazaba por la espalda a Yui cuidándola

–Siento no ser de ayuda –dijo Yulier

–No pasa nada él está bien, creo que ya extrañaba usar sus espadas –dijo sonriendo

–Eso no estuvo mal –dijo Kirito sonriendo

–Dejaron algo bueno

–Si mira

Kirito manipuló ágilmente su ventana, y una carne de color rojo oscuro apareció en su superficie con un chasquido

–eh ¿la carne de la ranas? –dijo confundida

–si puedes cocinarlo cuando volvamos –dijo con una sonrisa

–No estoy muy segura –dijo dudosa

–Vamos es carne buena, su rareza es comparable a su sabor

–¿dices que es rica?

–si estoy seguro de eso

–Entonces tendrás que probarla –dijo con una sonrisa divertida

–Por supuesto seré el primero en comerla cuando la cocines –dijo sonriente

–Quien dijo que cocida –dijo burlona

–¿Eh? –dijo confundido

Yuuki le metió la pata de rana en la boca a Kirito

El comenzó a balbucear algo, pero nadie lograba entenderlo

–y esta rica

Kirito escupió la carne

–Para estar cruda no estaba mal

–Bien entonces la cocinare si tienes mas

–claro me dieron mucha

–Entonces tienes suerte

Yulier comenzó a reírse por la actitud de los dos

–onee–chan te reíste

Yuuki y Kirito vieron a las dos y también sonrieron

–Continuemos entonces –dijo Kirito

Luego de estar unas dos horas en el calabozo llegaron cerca de la zona segura donde estaba Thinker, donde fueron atacados por The Fatal Scythe

–llévate a Yui a la zona segura

–Bien, ven –dijo tomándola de la mano

–pero mama

Yuuki se puso a lado de Kirito

–Esto es malo Yuuki, no puedo identificarlo

–¿eso quiere decir?

–sí que su nivel es muy elevado, ve con Yui

–no digas tonterías, juntos lograremos ganar más tiempo

–Está bien, no puedo convencerte prepárate

–Cuando ellos estén a salvo nos encargaremos de irnos

–Si algo sale mal corres

–Nada sucederá

El jefe se acercó a ellos y lanzo un ataque que ambos quisieron bloquear pero fueron repelidos chocando con las estructuras de la sala recibiendo graves daños

–Es muy fuerte –dijo tirado en el suelo Yuuki

–Tengo que levantarme –pensó Kirito

El jefe comenzó a acercarse lentamente para atacar al jugador más cercano que era Kirito

Pero unos pasos se comenzaron a escuchar, era Yui quien se interpuso entre The Fatal Scythe y Kirito

–que estás haciendo estúpida, te dijimos que te fueras –grito Kirito

–Yui corre rápido –dijo Yuuki asustada

–Está bien papa, mama

El jefe ataco a Yui pero el golpe fue repelido y el mensaje de objeto inmortal apareció sobre ella

–¿Qué ocurre? –dijo Yuuki

–No puede ser

Yui creo una gran espada que uso para eliminar al jefe, luego de eso los tres fueron a la zona segura donde Yui les explico lo que era

–¿programa? ¿Quieres decir que eres una IA? –dijo sorprendido Kirito

–Con el fin de no incomodar a los jugadores, se me dio una función de imitar emociones –dijo mirando el suelo

–yo, yo…Soy una farsa, todo…incluso estas lágrimas no son reales…Lo siento, Yuuki-san –dijo tristemente

–No Yui –dijo Yuuki

–Sí. Kirito-san, Yuuki-san…yo siempre había querido…conocerlos a ustedes dos…En ese bosque, en el momento que los vi a los dos…me sentí muy feliz…Fue extraño, no era posible que yo pudiera pensar en algo así…no soy más que un programa

–Yui si eres una verdadera IA, quiere decir que tu inteligencia es real, y tus emociones también –dijo Kirito acercándose

–yo no soy real soy solo una imitación –dijo tristemente

–El significado de vivir es tener un vínculo con las personas, reír y sufrir con tus seres queridos es por eso que tu estas viva Yui –dijo Yuuki dulcemente

–Yuuki tiene razón, ya no eres un programa operado por el sistema, ahora puedes decidir por ti misma, que es lo que quieres hacer Yui

–Yo quiero, yo quiero, estar siempre a su lado… papa, mama –dijo extendiendo sus brazos hacia adelante

La joven pareja abrazaron a su hija

–Por supuesto que estaremos a tu lado –dijo Yuuki

–Estaremos siempre a tu lado –dijo Kirito

–Es tarde, cuando elimine al jefe el sistema me reconoció como una entidad extraña, ahora mismo debe estar buscando mi código para borrarlo –dijo mirando al vacío

–¿Qué no puede ser? –dijo Yuuki retrocediendo unos pasos

–¿no podemos hacer algo?

Yui simplemente mostró una débil sonrisa ante las palabras de su padre. Las lágrimas bajaron por las mejillas blancas de Yui una vez más

–papa, mama disfrute mucho el tiempo que pase a su lado, siento haberle causado problema

Una luz comenzó a envolver a la pequeña Yui

–No puede estar pasando esto de nuevo –pensó Yuuki al recordar la muerte de su hermana

Kirito sujeto la mano de Yui

–Las personas son capaces de sonreír cuando están cerca de papa y mama, ayúdenlos a ser felices –dijo Yui con una sonrisa –sonríe mama como siempre lo hiciste –dijo extendiendo su mano libre hacia Yuuki

–Yui –dijo acercándose para tomar su mano

Antes que Yuuki consiguiera tomar la mano de Yui ella había desaparecido, ella se cayó al suelo derrotada

–nooooooooooo Yuiiiiiiiiiiii

Kirito se apresuró hacia la consola, donde logro convertir a Yui en un objeto en forma de lágrima

Luego de lo sucedido ellos volvieron a su casa en el piso 22 donde estuvieron unos días más

.

Cinco de Noviembre

A la mañana cuando Kirito se despertó se encontró con Yuuki con su equipo de pelea

–¿eh? Yuuki ¿Qué haces con tu equipo puesto?

–Qué bueno que despertaste Kirito, estaba pensando en ir al calabozo del piso 75, ¿quieres venir?

–Espera ¿ya encontraron el calabozo?

–Sí, le pedí a Asuna que me avisara cuando lo abrieran, me mandó un mensaje hace unos días

–Pero creí que descansaríamos

–Creo que ya estuvimos bastantes días lejos del frente

–Pero podemos esperar hasta que encuentren la sala del jefe

–Kirito hicimos una promesa

Dijo tocando un fino collar que no había estado en ese lugar antes, brilló. En el extremo de la exquisita cadena de plata, un pendiente, también de plata, colgaba con una gran joya clara brillando en su interior. Al acariciar la joya en forma de lágrima suavemente, un ligero calor pareció haberse extendido a sus dedos.

–También se lo debo a mi hermana –pensó Yuuki

–Es verdad pero –dijo dudoso

–ya que estas indeciso que tal si lo decidimos con un duelo

–¿un duelo?

–si tu ganas seguiremos descansando pero si gano iremos al calabozo

–Estas muy decidida, verdad

–Sabes lo que pienso

–sí, ve afuera te alcanzo cuando esté listo

–Bien

Los dos salieron afuera para el duelo

–Bien quiero que vayas enserio, usa tus dos espadas

–Está bien, pero no se valen las habilidades de espadas, pero puedes usar tu daga

–Bien acepto aunque me estés dando ventaja, hay algo que quiero probar

–Entonces comencemos –dijo enviando el desafío

Cuando el duelo comenzó ambos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes, aunque Kirito tenía una ventaja a tener dos armas, Yuuki era capaz de bloquear una mientras esquivaba la otra gracias a su velocidad, aunque ella no solo defendía, también trataba de superar la defensa de Kirito esquivando sus ataques para contratacar, pero ninguno de los dos consiguió dar un golpe directo

Ambos se separaron y comenzaron a hablar

–Eres más rápida que antes

–Aprendí de los duelos que tuvimos

–Si ya lo veo

Este no era el primer duelo que estos dos habían tenido entre ellos, cuando Kirito descubrió su habilidad Dual Blade, Yuuki le propuso luchar para probarla, el cual gano Yuuki ya que Kirito no tenía experiencia con sus dos espadas, cuando la perfecciono también lucharon, terminando con Kirito como ganador, también había veces que luchaban cuando no estaban de acuerdo

–Bien es hora de ver si esto funciona –dijo en voz baja Yuuki

Ella corrió hacia Kirito, poco antes de estar al alcance lanzo su daga negra que fue bloqueada por la espada derecha del chico, luego ella ataco pero fue bloqueada por la espada izquierda de Kirito

–Buen intento –dijo sonriendo

–Aun no termino –dijo con una sonrisa

Yuuki movió ágilmente su espada logrando que Kirito soltara la suya

–¿eh? –dijo sorprendido

–Funciono –dijo con una sonrisa

La espada de Kirito quedo clavada cerca de ahí

–Bien terminamos, me rindo –dijo levantando su espada restante

–oye no tenías que rendirte aun me podías ganar, si me atacabas con tu mano libre

–Como aprendiste eso –dijo curioso

–ah eso ¿recuerdas el sub jefe del piso 54?

–¿el maestro de la espada?

–sí, trate de imitar su movimiento, pero creo que solo me salió de casualidad

–si lo perfeccionaras podrías ganar contra cualquier espadachín

–Tal vez, pero no me gusta mucho la idea parece deshonesta, solo lo usare en caso de emergencia

–Es tu decisión, pero ahora tengo que pagar la apuesta

–Solo gane porque te rendiste

–Pude sentir tus sentimientos en la pelea, realmente quieres ir al calabozo y no es solo por ti o la promesa a Yui

–Tienes razón –dijo sonriendo

–Entonces no puedo quedarme atrás, te ayudare

–sí, pero antes déjame preparar la comida

–Estoy ansioso por probarla

–También tengo que cumplir con las expectativas de Yui –pensó Kirito mientras observaba a Yuuki entrar a la casa

–Kirito ayúdame –grito Yuuki desde la casa

–Ya voy –dijo con una sonrisa

Kirito se dirigió a la casa con una sonrisa


	15. Capitulo Catorce: Game Over

Piso 75

Siete de noviembre

Yuuki se había despertado como de costumbre antes que Kirito, ella comenzó a preparar sus cosas, cuando de repente le llego un mensaje de parte de Heathcliff pidiéndole que vayan urgentemente al cuartel del gremio porque necesitaban hablar de algo importante

–Esto es raro –dijo en voz baja

Yuuki fue al cuarto donde Kirito aún dormía plácidamente

–Kirito despierta –dijo moviéndolo un poco

El solo se movió levemente sin abrir los ojos

–Es importante Kirito

–Cinco minutos más –dijo con los ojos cerrados

–Está bien, supongo que no desayunaremos el día de hoy –dijo con los ojos cerrados mientras se iba

Rápidamente Kirito salto de la cama

–Estoy despierto, estoy despierto –dijo rápidamente

–Bien te espero en el comedor –dijo con una sonrisa

–Voy

Unos minutos después Kirito llego al comedor, donde el desayuno ya estaba servido

–¿Qué era lo importante?

–El comandante Heathcliff me mandó un mensaje, quiere que vayamos hablar con el

–¿tan pronto?

–Si nos llamaron debe ser importante

–Asuna no te dijo nada al respecto

–No recibí nada de ella

–Esto es raro, debe ser algo complicado, no creo que sea que se enteraron que estuvimos explorando el calabozo

–Tendremos que ir para saber de qué se trata

.

–¿el grupo de exploración fue aniquilado? –dijo Kirito totalmente sorprendido

–sí, enviamos a veinte jugadores a investigar al jefe, diez se quedaron afuera como respaldo, cuando las puertas se abrieron los jugadores habían desaparecido

–zona anti cristales? –dijo Yuuki

–Me temo que si, tal parece que a partir de ahora las salas de jefe serán así

–Eso es una locura –dijo Yuuki

–Se está convirtiendo en un verdadero juego de la muerte –dijo Kirito en voz baja

–Solo tenemos una oportunidad, por eso los llame

–No tenía que preguntar comandante luchare –dijo Yuuki sonriendo

–iré pero mi prioridad es la seguridad de Yuuki –dijo seriamente Kirito

–Aquel que desea proteger a otro es capaz de desatar la más grande fuerza. Espero con interés ver la fuerza de ambos en el campo de batalla. El ataque se iniciará en tres horas. Treinta y tres personas, incluyéndolos, están esperando a participar. Nos reuniremos frente al portal de teletransportación de Collinia en el piso 75 a la una en punto. Pueden retirarse

Cuando termino de hablar Heathcliff se retiró del cuarto dejándolos a los dos solos

–Qué bueno que ayer me prepare para el día de hoy –dijo Yuuki viendo su inventario

–Yuuki –dijo mirando el suelo

–¿Qué pasa? –dijo curiosa viéndolo fijamente

–Quiero que me escuches, esta lucha contra el jefe ¿podrías no participar y esperar a que regrese? –dijo suplicante

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Tengo miedo, no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos y no podemos usar los cristales, por favor entiéndeme

–Kirito sé que será una pelea terrible después de todo es el piso 75, tal vez muchos mueran el día de hoy –dijo seria

–Por eso lo digo –dijo desesperado

–Escúchame, todos los que van a participar tienen miedo, pero aun así van a participar, sabes porque, es porque ellos tienen esperanza en que lograremos vencer, no solo luchamos por nosotros luchamos por todos

Kirito se sorprendió por las palabras de Yuuki

–Lo siento fui débil, a decir la verdad realmente me gustaría huir contigo, no quiero que mueras tampoco quiero morir, realmente no me importaría no volver al mundo real si con eso podemos estar juntos –dijo en voz baja

–Kirito yo no puedo permitirme eso, le hice una promesa a mi hermana, lucharía para acabar el juego y poder liberar a todos, también a Yui le prometimos que mantendríamos la sonrisa de todos

–No serias tu si no dijeras eso –dijo con una sonrisa –también te prometí algo, que te liberaría de este juego, y la cumpliré cueste lo que cueste –dijo serio

–Kirito alguna vez pensaste en el mundo real –dijo en voz baja

–¿a qué te refieres? –dijo confundido

–A nuestros cuerpos, ellos aún están ahí, vivos solo porque estamos conectados a maquinas en los hospitales, pero eso no durara para siempre –dijo con cara triste

Yuuki recordó a su hermana y una pequeña lagrima salió de sus ojos, pero Kirito no lo noto

–Nunca lo había pensado –dijo sorprendido

–Tenemos un tiempo límite para completar el juego que depende de cada persona, es por eso que necesito pelear en cada pelea contras jefes, no me perdonaría morir sin dar mi mejor esfuerzo

–yo no dejare que eso nos pase, luchare para que salgamos y nos podamos rencontrar en el mundo real

–Kirito no estás solo en esta realidad desgarradora, enfrentemos juntos lo que venga –dijo sonriendo

–Si, claro

La hora acordada ya casi llegaba, los dos jugadores se dirigieron a la plaza, ahora ambos estaban usando su armadura normal, dejando los colores del gremio

La plaza estaba llena de jugadores de alto nivel, pero había un silencio incomodo, era normal los jugadores estaban nerviosos por lo que ocurriría

La pareja camino lentamente entre la multitud

–Oigan me alegro de verlos

–Asuna como estas –dijo Yuuki

–Que se puede decir, algo nerviosa

De atrás de Asuna dos amigos de Kirito llegaron para saludarlo

–hey Kirito –Dijo Klein

–¿ustedes también tomaran parte de esto? –dijo Kirito serio

–Claro porque me tomas, derrotaremos a ese jefe –dijo Klein

–Yo incluso deje mi tienda para darte una mano y no aprecias mi sacrificio desinteresado –dijo Agil sonando ofendido

–Perdóname por malinterpretar tus nobles sentimientos, entonces te dejaremos afuera de la repartición de objetos –dijo con una sonrisa Kirito

–oye eso es ir demasiado lejos –dijo rápidamente Agil

Todos se rieron

–Siento tener que alejarte de tu descanso de casada Yuuki, pero esto se complicó más de la cuenta –dijo Asuna

–No pasa nada Asuna estoy feliz de ser de utilidad –dijo sonriendo

Yuuki fue interrumpida por un grito de Klein

–Te casaste Kirito –dijo mirando su mano fijamente

–Déjame –dijo liberando su mano del agarre de Klein

–Eres un pillo, no me invitaste a la boda –dijo guiñándole el ojo

–Ya cállate –dijo avergonzado

La conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada de Heathcliff y su grupo

–Parece que todos estamos aquí, muchas gracias por venir. Creo que todo el mundo entiende nuestra situación actual. Esta será una dura batalla, pero confío en que lo lograremos gracias a su fuerza ¡Luchemos por liberarnos de este juego…

Cuando Heathcliff gritó con voz potente, los demás jugadores se le unieron con su propio rugido inspirador

Luego de eso Heathcliff uso un cristal de pasillo que llevaba a la entrada de la sala del jefe para que todos pudieran llegar

Una vez frente la gran puerta, Kirito comenzó a temblar con miedo

–No tengas miedo estamos junto en esto –dijo tomando su mano

–Tienes razón –dijo apretando su mano

–¿Están todos listos? No tenemos ninguna información acerca del patrón de comportamiento del jefe. KoB se encargará de detener los ataques del enemigo, así que todos deberán aprovechar la oportunidad para analizar los patrones de ataque del enemigo y contraatacar como corresponda –dijo Heathcliff

Todos asintieron en silencio, entonces él se acercó a la gran puerta

Kirito toco los hombros de sus dos amigos que estaban a su lado

–No mueran –dijo Kirito

–Mejor preocúpate por ti –dijo Klein

–No pienso morir, hare una fortuna con los objetos que consiga en esta lucha –dijo Agil

Yuuki también se acercó a su amiga Asuna

–Saldremos de esto Yuuki–chan

–Claro, después de la pelea festejemos en mi casa

–Es una promesa

La puerta fue abierta

–Todos ataquen –grito Heathcliff

Todos los jugadores entraron a la sala, luego las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos, pero la sala estaba vacía

–¿Dónde está el jefe?

Los jugadores comenzaron a dispersarse viendo por la sala, de repente Asuna mira el techo de la sala donde se pudo ver al jefe del piso

–Está arriba –grito ella

–¿un ciempiés? –pensó Kirito

El jefe tenía aproximadamente diez metros de largo. Pero su cuerpo que estaba dividido en varias partes se parecía más a una espina dorsal humana que a un insecto. De cada articulación sobresalían afiladas patas hechas de huesos. Mientras más abajo se miraba el cuerpo se volvía más grueso hasta que el horripilante cráneo saltó a la vista, era un cráneo humano. En el extreme de la afilada cabeza había dos pares de órbitas oculares que volteaban marcadamente hacia arriba con flamas azules ardiendo en su interior. Las mandíbulas sobresalían hacia afuera y estaban abarrotadas con una hilera de dientes afilados, tenía dos brazos gigantes con forma de guadañas unidos a ambos lados del cráneo

El nombre de este jefe era The Skull Reaper y tenía cinco barras de vida

–No se queden parados dispersasen –grito Heathcliff

El jefe cayó al suelo cerca de tres jugadores, ellos intentaron retroceder pero fueron alcanzados por una de las guadañas que les provoco un daño mortal

Cuando los jugadores desaparecieron todos abrieron sus ojos por la sorpresa

–No es posible –dijo Asuna sorprendida

–Un solo golpe –dijo Kirito

–No es posible ¿tanto daño hace? –dijo Yuuki

Todos quedaron impactados por el hecho de perder a compañeros tan rápidos, el jefe no se rindió y avanzo hacia otro grupo de jugadores, estos corrieron aterrorizados de él, The Skull Reaper se preparó para atacar pero fue bloqueado por el gran escudo de cruz de Heathcliff, pero el jefe no se detuvo levanto su otra guadaña lista para acabar con los jugadores petrificados por el miedo, esta vez fue Kirito quien se interpuso frenando el golpe con sus dos espadas

–Es muy fuerte –pensó preocupado

Kirito estaba siendo empujado hacia atrás, pero una espada de color amatista golpeo la guadaña ayudando a que Kirito pudiera rechazarla

–Yuuki –dijo feliz

–Estamos juntos en esto

Detrás de ella Asuna uso un Flashing Penetrator para golpear la cabeza del jefe

–si bloquean juntos, podemos lograrlo –dijo Asuna

–Nosotros nos encargaremos de las guadañas, ustedes ataquen sus costados –grito Kirito

–Entendido –dijo Asuna

Los Jugadores comenzaron a atacar las patas del jefe, pero el uso su cola para defenderse

–Maldición –dijo Asuna esquivando el ataque

–¿Qué ocurre? –dijo Yuuki

–También usa su cola como arma –grito Asuna

–¿deberíamos ir a ayudar? –dijo Yuuki preocupada

–Ustedes ya están ocupados con eso, déjemelo a mí –dijo Asuna

–Bien

–Yuuki viene otro golpe –dijo Kirito

–Lo tengo

Juntos lograron rechazar el ataque

–Si continuamos así lo lograremos

–Solo tenemos que aguantar –dijo Kirito

Pasaron unos cuarenta minuto desde que comenzó la pelea, la resistencia a los daños del jefe no era bastantes, lo difícil era aguantar sus ataques que eran brutales, su vida ya estaba en su última barra de vida

–Le queda poca vida –dijo Yuuki

–Si solo un poco mas

–Si consiguiéramos atacar juntos podríamos terminar la pelea

–Tenemos que encargarnos de la defensa –dijo Kirito

–Lo sé, pero –dijo en voz baja

–Intentaras usar eso –dijo Kirito en voz baja

–Esa es la idea –dijo sonriendo

–Bien me encargare solo de la defensa por un momento

–¿seguro?

–Sé que lo lograras –dijo sonriéndole

–No te fallare –dijo confiada

Yuuki dio un salto para atrás, justo cuando el jefe ataco y Kirito bloqueo, el apenas podía aguantar

Ella se concentró y sacando su daga la lanzo directo a uno de sus ojos, al recibir el golpe The Skull Reaper levanto sus dos brazos del dolor

Luego de eso Yuuki se abalanzo para usar su mejor habilidad de espada

–Ahora todos ataquen –grito Heathcliff

Todos los jugadores se abalanzaron contra el jefe, usando sus mejores habilidades de espada lograron bajarle lo que le quedaba de vida, después de cincuenta minutos de pelea el gran cuerpo de The Skull Reaper se hizo añicos transformándose en polígonos azules

.

Nadie tenía la energía suficiente para festejar la victoria, los jugadores colapsaron en el suelo por el cansancio apenas el jefe desapareció

–se, se terminó –dijo Kirito sentado junto a Yuuki

–Lo logramos –dijo de manera cansada

Ambos intercambiaron una pequeña sonrisa

–Cuantos murieron –pregunto Klein que estaba cerca de ellos

–Trece –contesto Asuna que miro su menú

–¿tantos? –contesto Yuuki

–Aun nos faltan veinte cinco pisos –dijo Agil impactado

Los jugadores cansados estaban en su mayoría con la vida en rojo o amarrillo, excepto Heathcliff que aún tenía más de la mitad de su vida, Kirito sumando esto a otras cosas ataco al comandante pensado que sería el creador de este mundo

–¿Kirito que haces? –dijo Yuuki

–Objeto inmortal, de que se trata comandante –dijo Asuna

Heathcliff solo se quedó viendo fijamente a todos

–Es porque eres Kayaba Akihiko, verdad

Todos los jugadores miraron sorprendidos los hechos

–Por curiosidad como te diste cuenta

–Sospeche durante los duelos que tuvimos, te moviste muy rápido puedo entender con mi caso, pero cuando enfrentaste a Yuuki fue demasiado –dijo seriamente

–Sí, me vi sorprendido por tu velocidad, y aún más por la estrategia de Yuuki, tuve que usar la asistencia del sistema más allá de su límite, iba a esperar a que llegaran al penúltimo piso para revelarlo, pero te felicito por hacerlo

–Tienes un raro pensamiento

–Mi hermana siempre te encontró raro, ya veo porque

–¿Ran desconfiaba de mí? ya veo entonces porque no acepto ser una sub líder –dijo pensativo

–Cómo pudiste mandar a los jugadores sabiendo que morirían –dijo Yuuki

Heathcliff no contesto, luego que un jugador lo atacara él les aplico una parálisis a todos

–¿Qué harás nos mataras a todos para ocultar la información?

–Nunca haría eso, solo adelantare mis planes, a menos que

Kayaba Akihiko hizo silencio por un momento

–Que ambos me derroten en una batalla, obviamente desactivare mi inmortalidad

–¿estás seguro de esto? –dijo Yuuki

–Es una recompensa por descubrir mi identidad, aunque pueden negarse si quieren

–¿crees que puedes contra los dos tu solo? –dijo Kirito serio

–Al menos lo intentare, los dejo pelear juntos por Ran, aunque no me creas Yuuki lamente su muerte, creí que llegaría hasta lo más alto

Yuuki vio sorprendida a Kayaba, para luego desviar la vista hacia Kirito, donde ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos

–No, no lo hagan Yuuki, Kirito rechacen la oferta –grito Asuna

–Hagámoslo Kirito

–Terminemos esto Yuuki

–No sean estúpidos rechácenla –grito Klein

–Yuuki, Kirito no lo hagan –grito Agil

–Yuuki no lo hagas, podemos seguir con esto hasta el piso 100 –dijo Asuna suplicante

–Lo siento Asuna no podemos retroceder ahora –dijo seriamente –Asuna gracias desde que murió mi hermana tú me ayudaste, te considero parte de mi familia –dijo Yuuki con una sonrisa

–Yuuki–chan –dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos

–Agil gracias por apoyar a la clase guerrera, sé que gastaste la mayoría de tu dinero en ayudar a los jugadores de los pisos intermedios –dijo Kirito

El solo se quedó en silencio sin saber que decir

–Klein, siento haberte abandonado siempre lo lamente, sé que nos hubiéramos divertido juntos –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

–No, no te perdonare hasta que me invites una pizza en el mundo real –dijo llorando

–Claro, nos veremos en el otro lado –dijo haciendo una señal con su mano

–Estás listo Kirito –dijo Yuuki a su lado

–Si –dijo sacando sus dos espadas

Los dos miraron fijamente a Heathcliff

–Este combate no tendrá el mismo final que nuestro duelo pasado –dijo Kirito

–Tienes razón esta vez será diferente, yo subí más niveles que ustedes dos, pero para que el combate sea más interesante

Heathcliff comenzó a manipular su menú, la vida de los tres se restauro

–Les daré diez segundo para idear su estrategia –dijo confiado

–¿Debemos agradecerte? –dijo sarcástico Kirito

–No solo lo hago porque quiero

–Yuuki él tiene razón es más fuerte que nosotros, tenemos ir con cuidado –dijo en voz baja

–Tendremos que luchar lo mejor que podamos

–Si no fuera porque Yuuki insistió en ir al calabozo, ahora estaríamos en serios problemas –pensó Kirito

–El conoce los combos del Dual Blade, entonces me encargare de defender y abrir un hueco, tú te encargaras del ataque –dijo Kirito

–Bien entiendo

El combate dio comienzo

Kirito con un grito agudo cargo contra Heathcliff, el bloqueo con su escudo el ataque de las dos espadas, cuando quiso atacar con su propia espada, Yuuki llego para detenerla

Heathcliff hizo fuerza en su brazo izquierdo donde tenía su escudo empujando las espadas de Kirito y a él hacia atrás, luego trato de golpear a Yuuki con su escudo pero ella lo esquivo saltando hacia atrás

–Tiene más fuerte de la que pensé –dijo Kirito sorprendido

–Aun así no perderemos –dijo Yuuki sonriendo

–Claro –dijo con una sonrisa

Esta vez fue Heathcliff quien ataco a Kirito con un poderoso ataque vertical, el cual él tuvo que detener cruzando sus espadas, Yuuki aprovecho que ambos estaban en una lucha de poder para acercarse al Game Master, al verla Heathcliff golpeo con su escudo el costado derecho a Kirito que salió repelido para atrás, el además retrocedió rápidamente logrando que Yuuki fallara

–Estas bien Kirito

–Sí, fue solo un golpe –dijo enderezándose

Kirito siguió atacando velozmente para frenar a Heathcliff, cuando Yuuki quiso ir a la espalda del ahora jefe final, él siempre se movía tratando de evitar que Yuuki pudiera atacarlo

–No puedo atacar, no me da la oportunidad –dijo irritada

–Ataca Yuuki no te preocupes por mi

–Está bien

Yuuki dio un salto llegando a la espalda de Heathcliff, el logro repeler a Kirito y girando velozmente bloqueo la estocada de Yuuki con su escudo y con su otra espada ataco a Kirito para evitar que él lo hiciera primero, KIrito tuvo que bloquear el ataque con sus dos espadas

–Tendrán que hacer algo mejor que eso para derrotarme –dijo Heathcliff con una sonrisa confiada

–El es demasiado rápido y fuerte –dijo Yuuki

–Maldición el desde el principio no necesito la asistencia del sistema –dijo molesto Kirito

–¿Cómo es posible? –dijo sorprendida Yuuki

–Que esperan, los estoy esperando

–Tendré que ir mas rápido –dijo mirando el suelo Kirito

–¿eh?

Kirito se dejó llevar por las provocaciones de Kayaba y utilizo su habilidad de espadas dobles más poderosa "The Eclipse" que consistía de veinte siete golpes veloces

Eso era lo que Kayaba había estado esperando, que el usara una habilidad de espada, su rostro por primera vez en el combate mostro una expresión, no era de miedo o sorpresa, si no la de alguien seguro de su victoria

–Kirito no lo hagas

La petición de Yuuki llego tarde, Kirito ya no podía detener la habilidad

Heathcliff movió velozmente su escudo bloqueando perfectamente todos los ataques de Kirito

–Lo siento Yuuki te falle –dijo derrotado

El último ataque de Kirito, golpe directamente el centro del escudo de Heathcliff y con un estridente ruido la espada izquierda de Kirito, Dark Repulser se rompió

–Este es el adiós Kirito–kun

Kayaba levantó su espada muy por encima de Kirito mientras el permanecía aturdido. Un resplandor rojo fuerte destelló de la hoja

–Cuidado Kirito –grito desesperada

–No Yuuki, no vengas –dijo en voz baja

Yuuki se puso en medio de ambos intentando bloquear el poderoso ataque con su espada, pero la fuerza de la habilidad fue demasiado para ella su espada bajo dejando que el ataque de Kayaba continuara cortando desde su pecho hasta su cintura

–noo

El cuerpo de Yuuki cayó sobre Kirito quien la atrapo, su vida seguía bajando rápidamente

–Porque te interpusiste yo cometí el error –dijo viéndola a los ojos

–Tienes que seguir, por todos –dijo con una sonrisa

La vida restante de Yuuki se acabó, ella comenzó a brillar

–Aun si mi cuerpo desaparece de este mundo siempre mi corazón estará contigo Kirito –dijo en voz baja

–Yuuki –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

El cuerpo de Yuuki se convirtió en fragmentos azules que se esparcieron por el lugar

–No, no, no porque tuvo que ser ella, yo fui el idiota que se equivocó Yuukiiii –grito desesperado

–Ella no debió ser la primera, fue más rápida de lo que creí –dijo Kayaba

–Otra vez, por mi culpa otra vez alguien querido muere –pensó

Kirito no escucho lo que Kayaba decía incluso lo que sus amigo de atrás le dijeron, el solo quería ir con Yuuki, se agacho agarro la espada amatista de ella buscando algo de su espíritu, y ataco sin el mínimo deseo de ganar a Kayaba

Este solo se mostró decepcionado

–Me decepcionas Kirito donde está tu espíritu de pelea

Kayaba bloque la espada derecha de Kirito mandándola a volar, mientras su espada fue directo al pecho de Kirito

.

.

El ataque no llego a conectar porque la espada Elucidator lo bloqueo de la mano de Yuuki

–Kirito ¿Qué estás haciendo? –dijo seria

–¿yu, yuuki? –dijo confundido

.

.

.

Hace una hora y media, antes de la batalla contra el jefe, en la plaza del piso 75

.

–Asuna me recuerdas –dijo Klein

–Claro eres Klein, líder de Fuurinkazan

–Si –dijo con una sonrisa de preocupación

–Pasa algo te vez preocupado ¿es por la batalla que viene?

–Si, por eso quería que tuvieras esto –dijo ofreciéndole una piedra azul con borde dorados hecho de oro

–Qué es esto –dijo tomando la piedra

–Es la Divine Stone of Returning Soul

–Tiene un nombre raro, ¿para qué sirve? –dijo confundida

–Es el objeto de resurrección

–¿el objeto de resurrección? creí que era solo un rumor

–Me la dio kirito en navidad, siempre lo guarde por si algunos de mis compañeros moría, pero afortunadamente eso nunca sucedió –dijo con una sonrisa de culpa

–Porque me la das es un objeto muy valioso

–Recuerdas la batalla del piso 74

–Si –dijo mirando el suelo

–En ese momento debí usarla para revivir a unos de los soldados, pero me quede petrificado, no sé si seré capaz de usarla si algo parecido vuelve a suceder, confió en ti sé que la usaras llegando el momento, se viene una lucha difícil

–Gracias por la confianza la usare cuando llegue la oportunidad

Como la batalla contra el jefe fue muy caótica Asuna no tuvo el tiempo de usarla

.

.

Momentos antes

–No, no, no porque tuvo que ser ella, yo fui el idiota que se equivocó Yuukiiii –grito desesperado

–Ella no debió ser la primera, fue más rápida de lo que creí –dijo Kayaba

–Yuuki–chan no, como pudo suceder esto –dijo Asuna impactada

–Kirito no te quedes parado –grito Agil

–¡Kiritoo! –dijo Klein

De repente algo vino a la memoria de Asuna, ella rápidamente busco algo en su bolsillo

–Pasaron menos de diez segundos, funciona por favor –pensó esperanzada

Revivir Yuuki grito Asuna sosteniendo la Divine Stone of Returning Soul

Los fragmento de Yuuki que aún no desaparecían del todo se juntaron dándole nuevamente su forma, regresándole la vida antes la vista incrédula de todos los jugadores que presenciaban la pelea

–¿eh? ¿Volví? –pensó viéndose así misma confundida

Aunque el cuerpo de Yuuki se veía traslucido, ella estaba de vuelta

–Me decepcionas Kirito donde está tu espíritu de pelea

Yuuki al escuchar eso miro al frente viendo a un Kirito derrotado

La espada negra Alucidator voló cerca de ella, quien la tomo antes que tocara el suelo y se apresuró a bloquear el golpe final de Kayaba

–Kirito ¿Qué estás haciendo? –dijo seriamente

–¿yu, yuuki? –dijo confundido

Kayaba también se sorprendió y solo retrocedió dejándolos hablar

–Porque estas derrotado si aún tienes vida –dijo seria

–¿realmente eres tú? –dijo impactado

Yuuki se dio la vuelta y golpeo con su dedo índice la cabeza de Kirito

–claro que soy yo, tonto –dijo sonriendo

–Yuuki –dijo abrazándola

–También te extrañe –dijo correspondiendo al abrazo

–Como, como es posible

–no, no estoy segura

–Fue la Divine Stone of Returning Soul, no sabía que ese item aún estaba en el juego sin usar –dijo Kayaba

Kirito se dio la vuelta viendo a Klein, y luego a Asuna que tenía la pose de haber usado un objeto

–Gracias a los dos –dijo con una sonrisa

–Nos lo agradecerás en el mundo real –dijo Asuna

–Si ella tiene razón, ahora acabalo –dijo sonriendo Klein

–si

–Kirito tenemos trabajo aun –dijo ofreciéndole su espada

Kirito sujeto su espada negra y quiso devolver la espada color amatista a Yuuki

–La necesitas más que yo

–pero ¿y tú?

Yuuki abrió su inventario buscando algo, de repente una espada larga de color verde con una joya negra en la empuñadura apareció en su mano

–Es la espada de Ran –dijo Sorprendida Asuna

–Sabía que algún día tendría que usarla –dijo Yuuki

–Dame la fuerza que necesito Nee–chan –pensó rezando

–Yuuki perdón por lo de antes perdí la esperanza al verte ir –dijo arrepentido

–Kirito mientras podamos soñar, siempre seguirá habiendo esperanza, ahora terminemos con esto

–si

–veo que están más animados que antes, muéstreme su nueva fuerza –dijo Kayaba sonriendo

–Kirito yo iré al frente primero

–Está bien

Yuuki corrió directo a Kayaba atacando con su espada, el solo uso su espada para bloquearlo y espero que Kirito atacara

Yuuki mostro una pequeña sonrisa, ella acomodo su cuerpo para poder girar dejando atrás a Kayaba cuando él quiso girar para enfrentarla, Kirito ataco deteniéndolo

Yuuki consiguió dar un corte en la pierna derecha de Kayaba luego retrocedió esquivando el contrataque de este

Ahora Kayaba estaba en medio de los dos espadachines, él se preparó para el ataque de ambos

Rápidamente Kirito comenzó a atacar con veloces cortes que iban a distintas direcciones, Kayaba movía su escudo bloqueándolos, atrás Yuuki se preparaba para atacar ella coloco la punta de su espada apuntando a la espalda de Kayaba, el ataco a Kirito el cual lo bloqueo cruzando sus dos espadas, pero Kayaba solo quería detener a Kirito el coloco su escudo bloqueando el ataque de Yuuki la cual fue repelida para atrás

Kayaba rápidamente quiso usar su escudo para atacar a Kirito pero un destello los distrajo, era la daga negra que Yuuki lanzo poco antes, él se apresuró a bloquearla con su escudo, pero el momento de distracción lo aprovecho Kirito quien libero sus espadas y ataco rápidamente, Kayaba pudo mover su cuerpo para evitar la mayoría del ataque pero aun así recibió daños

–Lograron romper su defensa al fin –dijo Asuna

–sí y fueron dos veces, sigan así –dijo Klein

–Kirito, Yuuki ustedes lo lograran –dijo Agil

–Espada Amatista, Espadachin Negro ustedes pueden

–no se rindan

–confiamos en ustedes

–Kirito no podemos fallar –dijo acercándose al chico

–Sí, ellos confían en nosotros

–Tenemos que ir con todo –dijeron ambos

Kirito ataco velozmente a Kayaba que bloqueo sus ataques, cuando él quiso contratacar, Kirito cambio con Yuuki quien bloqueo la espada de Heathcliff, luego retrocedió cambiando nuevamente con Kirito

–Más rápido, más rápido, mas rápido –dijo Kirito

–Tenemos que ser aún más rápido –dijo Yuuki

Los dos dieron un grito de guerra mientras más aumentaban la velocidad de sus ataques

Cada vez ellos dos cambiaban y atacaban más rápido, esto comenzó a presionar a Kayaba

–Cambio –grito Kirito

Esta vez Yuuki ataco usando una habilidad, Vorpal Strike que impacto en medio del escudo de Kayaba, ella fue arrojada para atrás, lo suficiente para que Kirito atacara usando su propia habilidad Doble Circular, las dos habilidades ejecutadas rápidamente fueron demasiado para Kayaba que retrocedió

Por primera vez de lo que llevaba el juego el rostro de Heathcliff mostraba cansancio

–Está comenzando a bajar su velocidad de reacción –dijo Kirito cansado

–Un poco más –dijo Yuuki sonriendo débilmente

–Sabía que ustedes serían capaces de llevarme al límite, pero cuanto más aguantaran –dijo Kayaba

Kayaba tenía razón la lucha contra The Skull Reaper los había dejado cansados y ahora estaba dando todo para derrotarlo, las habilidades de espada y la resurrección también habían consumido mucha de su energía mental

–Él tiene razón, no aguantaremos mucho –dijo Kirito

–Entonces tenemos que terminarlo, abriré su defensa tu tendrás que acabar esto Kirito –dijo seria

–Solo ten cuidado –dijo preocupado

–No tienes que preocuparte por mí –dijo sonriendo

Yuuki corrió rápidamente y comenzó a atacar a Kayaba, ella esquivaba sus ataques y lo llevaba de atrás para adelante con agiles movimientos

–Buen intento pero no dejare mi espalda descubierta para que Kirito la ataque –dijo sonriendo Kayaba

–¿Quién dijo que buscaba tu espalda? –dijo con una sonrisa

–¿qué? –dijo confundido

Yuuki choco su espada con la de Kayaba, el ataco con su escudo pero Yuuki lo esquivo retrocediendo un poco para luego con un rápido movimiento de su espada mandar a volar la espada larga de Kayaba

–¿no puede ser? –dijo sorprendido

Yuuki sonrió y lanzo un Sonic Leap contra el escudo de Kayaba dejando totalmente abierta su defensa

–Ahora Kirito –grito

–No fallare esta vez –grito Kirito

Kirito rápidamente se abalanzo contra el usando nuevamente The Eclipse, Kayaba quiso colocar su escudo rápidamente en medio pero era tarde, la gran mayoría de los golpes conectaron directamente bajando en gran medida su barra de vida

El último golpe perforo el estómago de Heathcliff bajando completamente su barra de vida

–Sabía que lo lograrían –dijo sonriendo

–Tengo que hablar con ustedes por última vez –dijo en voz baja Kayaba

Pronto Kayaba se rompió en pedazos dispersándose por la sala

–Lo, lo logramos –dijo abrazando a Kirito por la espalda

–Aún no termina –dijo serio

–¿Qué? –dijo confusa

–Lo lograron

–nos salvaron

–Bien hecho

De pronto tanto Kirito como Yuuki comenzaron a brillar

–¿Qué ocurre? –dijo Asuna asustada

Los dos jugadores fueron convertidos en polígonos que se esparcieron por la sala

–¿Qué? No puede ser –dijo sorprendida Asuna

–Ellos habían ganado, aun les quedaba vida –dijo Klein

–Tiene que ser una broma –dijo Agil

Los jugadores restantes se liberaron de la parálisis, y se acercaron donde antes estaban los jugadores que terminaron el juego, ellos creían que Kayaba no había respetado lo acordado que los había matado en venganza por haberlo derrotado y que la pesadilla continuaría

Pero un mensaje que se escuchó por todo AinCrad sonó "El juego ha sido completado… el juego ha sido completado… el juego"

El Juego de la muerte fue completado el 7 de noviembre a las 14:55 pm

.

–¿Qué es este lugar? –pensó Kirito

–Kirito –dijo desde atrás Yuuki

Al darse vuelta el vio a la chica de pelo violeta

–Yuuki, también estas aquí

–Si ¿Qué será este lugar?

–No lo sé, Kayaba dijo que quería hablar con nosotros, supongo que el vendrá pronto

Ambos estaban de pie sobre un grueso suelo de cristal. Las nubes anaranjadas pasaban lentamente bajo los azulejos transparentes. Sobre ellos se pude ver un cielo teñido por la puesta de sol que se extendía tanto como el horizonte. A medida que se extendía, el interminable cielo pasaba de un color naranja brillante a un rojo sangre y luego a un tono morado. Asimismo se podía oír débilmente el viento que soplaba

–Mira Kirito

Ambos se acercaron al borde donde se pudo ver el castillo flotante de Aincrad siendo destruido

–Una vista impresionantes verdad

–Kayaba Akihito –dijo Kirito

El ya no se parecía a Heathcliff, ahora estaba como realmente era

–¿Qué está pasando ahora?

–Cumplo mi promesa, los jugadores están siendo desconectado y la computadora central de SAO está eliminando todos los datos de su banco de memoria

–¿qué paso con los que murieron? –dijo Yuuki

–Ellos no volverán

–¿Por qué hiciste esto? –dijo Kirito

–No lo sé, no recuerdo desde cuando soñé con un castillo de acero flotante, tal vez solo quise crear el mundo que soñé toda mi vida….sabes aun creo que ese castillo está en algún mundo –dijo mirando al vacío

Kayaba comenzaba a irse, pero se detuvo de repente

–A lo olvidaba felicidades por su victoria, realmente su trabajo de equipo fue emprendido

–Espera quiero hacerte otra pregunta –dijo Kirito

–¿Cuál?

–Porque obtuve la habilidad de Dual Blade

–La habilidad iba a ser dada al jugador con el tiempo de reacción más rápido

–Vaya –dijo Yuuki

–¿entonces porque la obtuve yo? Yuuki tiene más tiempo de reacción que yo

–La verdad ustedes dos estaban igualados en el tema del Dual Blade, creo que Yuuki la habría ganado

–Explícate

–Diciendo la verdad yo creí que Yuuki y Ran me enfrentarían al final pero la ida de Ran me sorprendió, pero apareciste tu Kirito y juntos llegaron más lejos de lo que creí en un inicio, por eso decidí dártela a ti

Kayaba comenzaba a desaparecer

–ah, Yuuki hay alguien muy especial esperándote en el otro lado, cuando la veas pídeles disculpa de mi parte no cumplí sus expectativas

–¿eh?

Kayaba desapareció

Kirito y Yuuki se sentaron en el borde para hablar

–Antes de desconectarnos ¿puedes decirme tu verdadero nombre?

–ah, Konno Yuuki, mi nombre es Konno Yuuki, tendría que tener catorce años ya –dijo mirando hacia abajo

–Ya veo, usaste tu nombre real –dijo pensativo

–Sí, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

– Kirigaya, Kirigaya Kazuto, soy mayor que tú, tengo dieciséis

.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento

–Creo que nos encontraremos en el mundo real –dijo con una sonrisa

–respecto a eso Kirito –dijo mirando abajo

–¿Qué pasa?

–yo tengo que decirte algo, mi familia tiene VIH, incluyendo a mi hermana y yo

–¿Qué no puede ser?

–sí, mi hermana no murió debido al juego, ella murió en el mundo real, yo no sé cuánto tiempo seguiré con vida, no quiero que sufras Kirito mejor olvídame puedes conseguir una chica mejor

Kirito se quedó en silencio

–yo por el momento solo quiero ver a mis padres, lo siento

–Yuuki, no me importa yo quiero estar a tu lado –dijo serio

–yo siempre mostré una sonrisa para evitar que mis padres se preocuparan, aunque sintiera dolor o tristeza yo mantenía esa sonrisa, siempre tuve la esperanza que las cosas mejorarían. Pero esta vez las cosas son diferente tengo miedo, no quiero que veas como muero lentamente, yo no quiero eso –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

–Yuuki me ayudaste a superar la muerte de mis amigos. Tu sonrisa alivio el dolor de mi alma, me enseñaste a tener esperanza en el mañana, no te dejare sola con esto, yo quiero estar a tu lado ayudándote a superar esto, los dos juntos lo lograremos

Kirito beso la boca de Yuuki suavemente

–No me rendiré y sé que tú tampoco lo harás –dijo Kirito abrazándola

–Adiós Kirito, tal vez nos veremos luego –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Una luz envolvió a ambos, ellos perdieron la conciencia del mundo virtual

–Te amo Yuuki

.

.

Kirito comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, pero un rayo de luz hizo que los volviera a cerrar

–¿lagrimas? ¿Por qué estaba llorando?

Kirito recordó a Yuuki

–¿Dónde estoy? Esto no es SAO

El miro a sus costados, y noto que algo cubría su cabeza

–¿volví? –dijo sacándose el NerveGear

–Yuuki, tengo que encontrar a Yuuki

Kirito con gran esfuerzo logro sentarse, para luego tratar de ponerse de pie

–Te encontrare como te lo prometí –dijo en voz baja

.

Yuuki abrió lentamente sus ojos

–¿eh? ¿Dónde estoy? –dijo mirando a sus costados

–Es el hospital, volví realmente volví –dijo Yuuki sacándose el NerveGear

–¿lo que Kayaba dijo? ¿Será que mi hermana aun estará viva?

Ella trato de ponerse de pie, pero no lo consiguió

Alguien entro a la habitación de Yuuki rápidamente

–Es verdad, realmente terminaron el juego –dijo agitado

–Bienvenida de vuelta Yuuki–chan, debes estar ansiosa pero aun tienes que descasar –dijo recuperando la compostura

–Hola –dijo con una sonrisa débil

.

.

.

bueno espero que les haya gustado esta historia sobre esta pareja, tomare unos días de descanso pero el primero de junio subiré la continuación de esta historia

dígame que les pareció, aunque me habría gustado cortar este capitulo en dos, lo deje así


	16. Capítulo Quince: Nueva Realidad

Siete de Noviembre, Yokohama North General Hospital

.

La chica de pelo castaño abrió lentamente sus ojos

–¿eh? ¿Dónde estoy? –dijo mirando a sus costados

–Es el hospital, volví realmente volví –dijo Yuuki sacándose el NerverGear

Yuuki se quedó viendo su NerverGear por un momento

–¿lo que Kayaba dijo? ¿Será que mi hermana aun estará viva? –dijo en voz baja

Ella trato de ponerse de pie, pero no lo consiguió

–No puedo –dijo en voz baja

Alguien entro a la habitación de Yuuki

–Es verdad, realmente terminaron el juego –dijo sorprendido

–Hola –dijo Yuuki con una débil sonrisa

–Bienvenida de vuelta Yuuki–chan –dijo el doctor Kurahashi

–Doctor Kurahashi, que bueno verlo –dijo débilmente

–Seguramente debes tener muchas preguntas –dijo acercándose

Yuuki trato de decir algo pero el doctor siguió hablando

–Sé que estas impaciente, pero ahora tienes que descansar que aun estas débil, luego habrá tiempo para preguntas

–Está bien –dijo sonriendo débilmente

–Preparare todo para que mañana comiences con la rehabilitación, así que descansa bien el día de hoy

–De acuerdo Doctor

–Nos vemos más tarde –dijo saliendo del Cuarto

Yuuki se acomodó en su cama

–Espero que todo esté bien –dijo en voz baja para luego dormirse

.

–Ella tenía razón –dijo el doctor Kurahashi caminando por el pasillo

–Hola doctor Kurahashi –dijo alguien de atrás

El Doctor se dio la vuelta, y miro a la persona fijamente

–Veo que la noticia ya te llego

–Fui el primero en saberlo –dijo sonriendo

–Sabía que vendrías, pero pensé que tardarías más tiempo

–bueno estaba cerca cuando llego la información ¿Cómo esta ella?

–Parece estable

–Bien, tengo que hablar con ella –dijo caminando hacia adelante

–No lo permitiré –dijo serio

–¿Por qué razón?

–Mi mayor prioridad son mis pacientes, no voy a arriesgarla de nuevo

–Está bien ¿Cuándo cree que pueda hablar con ella?

–Tal vez en uno o dos días

–Está bien me iré, tengo a otra persona que quiero conocer –dijo dándose la vuelta

–Adiós Kikuoka–san

–Adiós Doctor Kurahashi

.

Hospital de Tokio

Kirito comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, pero un rayo de luz hizo que los volviera a cerrar

–¿lagrimas? ¿Por qué estaba llorando?

Kirito recordó a Yuuki

–¿Dónde estoy? Esto no es SAO –dijo en voz baja

El miro a sus costados, y noto que algo cubría su cabeza

–¿volví? –dijo sacándose el NerverGear

–Yuuki, Yuuki, tengo que encontrar a Yuuki

Kirito con gran esfuerzo logro sentarse, para luego tratar de ponerse de pie

–Te encontrare como te lo prometí –dijo en voz baja

Kirito o Kazuto como era su nombre real comenzó a caminar lentamente

–Yuuki, Yuuki, Yuuki –decía con cada paso que lograba dar

–Hey que estás haciendo muchacho –dijo una enfermera

Tres enfermeras se apresuraron a detener al débil chico de pelo negro

–Tienes que volver a tu cuarto

–No déjeme, tengo que encontrarla

–Cálmate, no puedes ir a ningún sitio aun

–Pero

–Tranquilo, ya vendrán a verte tu familia

–Está bien –dijo resignado

Las enfermeras llevaron a Kazuto a su cuarto

–Que voy a hacer, como podre averiguar donde esta Yuuki, no creo que ella este en este hospital –pensó Kazuto

Mientras él estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos alguien llego

–Ya llegaron –pensó Kazuto sorprendido

El miro la puerta del cuarto esperando ver a alguien de su familia pero lo que vio fue un hombre de traje negro con anteojos, que parecía que había corrido por bastante tiempo

–¿Quién eres? –pregunto confundido Kazuto

El hombre mostro una sonrisa, y recuperando el aliento se acercó al chico

–Hola gusto en conocerte Kirito–kun –dijo sonriendo

–Como sabe mi nombre de personaje en SAO –dijo confundido

–Se muchas más cosas sobre el mundo en el que estaban atrapado

–¿aún no me dices quién eres?

–ah, perdona mis modales, aun no me he presentado. Me llamo Kikuoka Seijirou soy un representante del Ministerio del Interior de la División de Contramedidas de SAO

–¿Ministerio del Interior de la División de Contramedidas de SAO? ¿Qué es eso? –dijo confundido

–Es una organización que se formó cuando el incidente de SAO comenzó

–¿eran los responsables de buscar una salida?

–Sí, pero lamentablemente no conseguimos encontrar ninguna –dijo mirando el suelo

–Entiendo Kayaba lo protegió bien

–Solo conseguimos ver algunas cosas

–Supongo que examinaron los datos del servidor, por eso sabes mi nombre

–Eres muy listo, me gustaría hacerte algunas preguntas

–Si son sobre el juego o Kayaba, tengo una condición

–¿De qué se trata? –pregunto confundido

–Quiero conocer la ubicación de una persona –dijo seriamente

–Esta es mi oportunidad no la desaprovechare –pensó Kazuto

–¿una persona? ¿De quién hablamos?

–Yuuki, Konno Yuuki –Dijo seriamente

–¿Yuuki? ¿la mejor jugadora femenina de Sword Art Online? –dijo dudoso

–Si hablo de ella

–¿puedo preguntar la razón?

–Yo quiero verla de nuevo

–Veo que es importante

–Sí, se muchas cosas respecto a ese mundo virtual

–Bueno tengo que hablar con alguien antes de pasarte esa información, perdona

–¿quieres decir que lo sabes?

–Estoy a cargo de muchos chicos

Kikuoka comenzó a irse

–Espera debes decirme –dijo en voz alta

–Vendré mañana, para seguir hablando, adiós Kirigaya Kazuto

–Dime donde esta ella

–Ten paciencia

El hombre del traje se fue

–Pronto sabré donde estas Yuuki –dijo en voz baja

.

Yokohama North General Hospital 17:00 PM

Más tarde ese día, el doctor visito a Yuuki

–Como dormiste Yuuki–chan –dijo sonriendo

–Hola doctor –dijo sonriendo débilmente

–¿descansaste bien?

–Sí, ¿Cuándo podre moverme doctor?

–Eso lo veremos cuando comiences la rehabilitación

–¿cuándo puedo empezar? me esforzaré para recuperarme rápido –dijo sonriendo

–Pronto, primero debo hacerte unos análisis para asegurarme que todo esté bien –dijo seriamente

–Entiendo es sobre eso –dijo en voz baja mientras miraba hacia abajo

–Sí, no sabemos cómo avanzo tu enfermedad en estos años, pero no te preocupes que nos aseguraremos de que todo salga bien

–Si gracias –dijo en voz baja mirando el suelo

Luego que a Yuuki se le hicieran varios análisis para verificar el estado de sus células del sistema inmunitario y análisis de sangre

–¿eso es todo? –dijo curiosa Yuuki

–Tardaremos en tener los resultados pero creo que todo saldrá bien

–De verdad cree eso

–sí, no te preocupes, ahora tienes descansar mañana será un día largo

–Claro doctor

–Adiós, descansa Yuuki–chan

–También usted Doctor

.

Durante su primera noche La antigua Espadachina de Aincrad, tuvo un sueño sobre ese mundo

El día siguiente a la mañana

–Hola Yuuki–chan como amaneciste –dijo el Doctor entrando al cuarto

–Hola doctor, dormí bien aunque aún me cuesta creer que volví –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

–Pero es la verdad Yuuki–chan, ahora estas a salvo

–Por su cara veo que tiene algo que decirme

–Eres perceptiva, ya tengo los resultados de los análisis –dijo sonriendo

–¿Cómo estoy?

–El virus no avanzo demasiado –dijo serio

–¿eso quiere decir que podre irme a casa, cuando me recupere? –dijo confusa

–Si tomas los medicamentos y te cuidas tendrás una vida normal Yuuki–chan –dijo sonriendo

–Enserio –dijo sorprendida

–Claro Yuuki–chan eres fuerte

–Gracias doctor –dijo feliz

–Tengo que decirte algo más –dijo serio

–¿qué pasa? –dijo dudosa

–Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo

–¿mis padres? –dijo dudosa

–No es del gobierno, tiene que ver con lo que te ocurrió –dijo serio

–Entiendo –dijo en voz baja

–Si quieres le digo que venga otro día

–No está bien, también me gustaría saber algunas cosas

–Está bien

El doctor Kurahashi fue a la puerta

–Puede pasar –dijo abriendo la puerta

–Gracias doctor

Un sujeto de traje negro y anteojos entro al cuarto

–Los dejare solos para que puedan hablar tranquilamente –dijo el Doctor

El doctor salió

–Hola Yuuki –dijo sonriendo

–Hola señor –dijo de manera educada

–Puedes llamarme Kikuoka

–Está bien Kikuoka–san

–Me gustaría preguntarte algunas cosas Yuuki–chan, perdona puedo llamarte así

–Eh, si no hay problema –dijo con una sonrisa

–Tienes una bonita sonrisa

–Gracias –dijo avergonzada

–Hay mucho que me gustaría preguntarte, pero primero déjame presentarme como es debido. Soy Kikuoka Seijirou soy un representante del Ministerio del Interior de la División de Contramedidas de SAO

–¿ministerio? ¿División de Contramedidas de SAO? –dijo confundida

–Si nos encargamos de buscar una solución al incidente de Sword Art Online, pero solo conseguimos ver la información de los jugadores a través de datos del servidor

–Ya veo –dijo mirando hacia abajo

–Sabemos que dos jugadores conocidos como La Espada Amatista y El Espadachín negro fuero los que derrotaron a Kayaba Akihiko, completando el juego y liberando a todos –dijo sonriendo

Yuuki se sorprendió al escuchar su apodo y el de Kirito

–Te ves sorprendida, reunimos mucha información el día de ayer de los demás jugadores

–Ya veo, entonces sabe que yo fui uno de esos jugadores –dijo en voz baja

–Sí, aunque hay algo más importante ahora

–¿de qué se trata?

–Conoces a alguien llamado Kirigaya Kazuto

–eh, Kirito –dijo sorprendida

–Veo que sabes a quien me refiero

–El, él está bien –dijo en voz baja

–Si lo conocí ayer, pero solo accedió a proporcionarme información a cambio de algo

–¿mi ubicación? –dijo sorprendida

–Exacto, sabemos que los dos eran compañeros

–¿no le dijo dónde estoy verdad?

–No, antes tenía que consultarlo contigo ¿hay algún problema?

–No, solo que no quiero verlo aun –dijo en voz baja

–Entiendo, no te preocupes no diremos nada que tu no quieras

–Gracias

–Bueno sigamos hablando

–Yo le diré lo que quiera pero hay dos cosas que quiero

–Que sería –dijo curioso

–Primero como dije no quiero que Kirito sepa dónde estoy, yo me ocupare luego de contactarme con el

–No hay problema con eso, pero lo vi decidido no creo que se rinda fácilmente

–Lo sé, seguramente tratara de convencerlo diciéndole que tiene muchas cosas que les parecerían interesantes, o querrá hablar conmigo, pero yo tuve más contacto con el comandante por lo cual se más cosas que el

–No te preocupes por nosotros no lo sabrá –dijo serio –que es lo otro –dijo curioso

–Me gustaría saber sobre Asuna

Kikuoka se quedó pensativo

–Dame un segundo

El salió del cuarto para hablar con alguien por teléfono

–¿Qué pasa? –pensó confusa

Poco tiempo después el hombre volvió al cuarto

–Primero de nada cual era tu relación con Asuna

–Éramos amigas

–Ya veo

–Pasa algo malo

–Yuuki, Asuna ha sido admitida en otra institución médica en Tokorozawa. Sin embargo, ella no ha despertado... y no sólo ella, otras 300 personas de todo el país aún no han despertado

–¿Qué no puede ser? –dijo sorprendida

–Creímos que tal vez despertarían el día de hoy, pero no hemos visto cambios

–Como pudo pasar

–No lo sabemos, por eso necesitamos toda la información que pueda darnos sobre Kayaba

–Yo lo ayudare, y dígale a Kirito que yo le pido que diga lo que sabe, el entenderá

–Gracias por tu cooperación –dijo sonriendo

–Asuna, tienes que despertar –pensó

.

El doctor Kurahashi entro luego de unas dos horas

–Creo que ya hablaron suficiente, ella tiene que descansar

–Claro perdóneme doctor, el tiempo se pasó volando

–Entiendo, pero creo que es suficiente por hoy

–Adiós Yuuki–chan, nos veremos otro día

–Adiós Kikuoka–san

–Adiós doctor, gracias por permitirme verla

–Ella lo decidió

Kikuoka se fue y el doctor miro a su paciente

–Yuuki hoy comenzaras con la rehabilitación

–Que bien

–Ahora prepárate en unos minutos vendrá el especialista

–Si doctor me esforzaré

Unos doctores especialistas entraron en el cuarto de Yuuki

–Hola estoy aquí para ayudar a Konno Yuuki a recuperarse

–Hola doctor

–Bien veamos cómo estas Konno–san

–Puede llamarme solamente Yuuki, doctor

–Está bien Yuuki

Luego de que terminara la primera sección

–Bien terminamos

–Doctor ¿en cuánto cree que podre moverme con normalidad? –pregunto curiosa

–Si sigue esforzándote como ahora, lo lograras más pronto de lo que crees

–Gracias doctor

.

Al día siguiente Kazuto vio entrar en su cuarto a su madre

–Kazuto –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

–Mama, volví

–Bienvenido de vuelta –dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente

Ella corrió a abrazarlo

–Te extrañe mucho –dijo el en voz baja

–Te ves terrible –dijo sonriendo

–Supongo, pasaron dos años la última vez que me arregle –dijo sonriendo

–Eso se puede arreglar

–¿Dónde está Sugu? –dijo confuso

–Logre convencerla para que viniera más tarde, no podía dejar que te viera con ese pelo largo

–Está bien

Midori le corto el pelo a Kazuto para que lo tuviera como antes de que quedara atrapado

Unas horas después, Suguha llego a ver a su hermano

–Onii–chan –Sugu corrió hasta la cama de Kazuto

–Sugu, ya estoy de vuelta –dijo sonriendo

–Onii–chan, onii–chan –dijo llorando

–Ya, estoy bien Sugu, no tienes que llorar –dijo acariciando su cabeza

–¿realmente estas bien? –dijo preocupada

–Si Sugu –dijo en voz baja

–Onii–chan –dijo feliz

–Ella sufrió mucho por mi ausencia, tengo que compensarla –pensó Kazuto

–Suguha ya tenemos que irnos

–Mama

–Kazuto tiene que descansar

–Pero

–Está bien Sugu, mañana nos veremos –dijo sonriendo

–Está bien, hasta mañana Onii–chan

–Adiós –dijo Kazuto con una sonrisa

.

Unas horas después la persona que Kazuto quería ver llego

–Hola Kirigaya–kun –dijo sonriendo

–Por fin vienes, ya puedes decirme la ubicación de ella –dijo serio

–Vas directo al punto, me agrada eso –dijo sonriendo

–No cambies el tema

–Bueno la cuestión es que Yuuki–chan aun no quiere que tú sepas su ubicación –dijo con seriedad

–Que ¿no puede ser? –dijo sorprendido

–Eso fue lo que ella me pidió

–No espera, si me dejaras hablar con ella, yo podría convencerla –dijo rápidamente

–Ella me advirtió de eso

–Espera hablaste con ella –dijo confuso

–Si es una chica agradable

–Por favor le diré lo que quiera, pero dime donde esta ella –dijo desesperado

–jeje, lo siento, ya hicimos un trato con ella

–Ya veo –dijo mirando al suelo –ella sabe más sobre Kayaba que yo después de todo –pensó triste

–Pero aun así me gustaría que compartieras lo que sabes, ella también quiere que lo hagas

–¿Yuuki dijo eso? ¿Qué está ocurriendo? –dijo en voz baja

–Bueno lo que pasa es que unos trecientos jugadores de SAO no volvieron, entre ellos está la amiga de Yuuki–chan, Asuna–san –dijo serio

–¿Asuna no volvió?

–Por eso estamos reuniendo toda la información que tengamos de Kayaba para buscar una solución

–Ya veo, está bien hablare de lo que se –dijo serio

–Gracias será de mucha ayuda Espadachín Negro

Kazuto mostro una mueca al escuchar su apodo

–También conoces ese nombre –dijo algo molesto

–Ella tenía razón, no te gusta mucho ese nombre –dijo sonriendo

–Como sea, igualmente tengo una condición

–¿Cuál es?

–Quiero la ubicación de Asuna

–No creo que haya problema en eso, ella se encuentra en una institución médica en Tokorozawa

–Ya veo gracias –dijo en voz baja –tengo que ayudar a Asuna se lo debo, y tal vez alguna vez encuentre a Yuuki en ese sitio –pensó Kazuto

–gracias por tu cooperación

.

El doctor Kurahashi se dirigió a un cuarto especial

–Tenemos que hablar, creo que te hará feliz escuchar las nuevas noticias –dijo hacia un vidrio especial

Él se movió a un pequeño cuarto donde había una silla en el medio

–Hola doctor –dijo una voz femenina

–Hola Aiko, como estas

–Bien

–Tengo buenas noticias –dijo feliz

–Sobre que Sword art online fue completado

–¿ya lo sabias?

–La noticia está por todos los sitios, ella está bien

–sí, mejorara con el tiempo

–si ella es fuerte –dijo en voz baja

–¿quieres que le diga al respecto? –dijo en voz baja

–No doctor, yo se lo diré, es mi deber –dijo con tristeza

–Está bien

–Pero aun no, quiero que ella venga cuando este bien –dijo mirando al frente

–Ya recibí sus resultados, ella está bien su sistema inmunológico no fue dañado severamente por el virus

–Me alegra oír eso

–Adiós, nos veremos pronto

–Adiós doctor, gracias por ayudarla

–Es lo menos que puedo hacer

–Lo Lograste Yuu, Siempre supe que eras la más fuerte de nosotros –pensó Aiko con una sonrisa

El doctor Kurahashi se desconecto

–Pobre niñas han sufrido mucho a su corta edad

.

Día veinte de Noviembre

Yuuki tomo las medicinas que el doctor le dio

–Tu progreso es increíble Yuuki–chan

–Gracias Doctor

–Si sigues así pronto podrás caminar sin dificultades

–Eso espero –dijo sonriendo

–Te gustaría algo como recompensa –dijo sonriendo

–Quiero saber sobre mi familia, no me han visitado desde que volví del mundo virtual

–Respecto a eso, creo que ya llego el momento de que vuelvas a ver a alguien

–Te refieres a –dijo en voz baja

–Lo veras cuando lleguemos, sé que te alegraras

El doctor Kurahashi trajo una silla de rueda, para que Yuuki pudiera viajar más cómodamente

Los dos se dirigieron hacia un cuarto algo alejado

–¿A dónde vamos doctor?

–Ya lo veras

Los dos llegaron enfrente de una puerta corrediza en la pared derecha del pasillo, y un panel de metal se encontraba justo aun lado de ella. En ese panel, se encontraban las palabras "First Unique Design Machine Room"

–Es aquí

Yuuki se quedó en silencio

El médico tomó su tarjeta y la deslizó hacia abajo por el panel. Un sonido electrónico sonó, y la puerta se abrió con un crujido.

En el interior había una habitación larga y extrañamente angosta. La pared frente a ellos tenía una puerta similar a la que acababan de cruzar, además tenía un panel de control en el lado derecho, que tenía muchos dispositivos. La pared del lado izquierdo tenía una gran ventana de vidrio, pero el vidrio estaba polarizado color negro, por lo que era imposible ver el interior.

–Delante de nosotros hay una habitación esterilizada con control de aire. Espero que entiendas que no podemos entrar

–Entiendo

Mientras decía esto, el doctor Kurahashi se acercó a la ventana negra y operó el panel inferior. Con un sonido ligero, el color de la ventana se volvió más claro, y después se volvió transparente, mostrando una imagen.

Era un cuarto blanco lleno de máquinas y en el medio había una cama con una chica sobre ella

–Nee–chan –dijo apoyando sus manos sobre el cristal

–La traje como me pediste –dijo mirando a la cámara

–Gracias Doctor –dijo una voz femenina

La voz resulto muy familiar para Yuuki que miro al frente confundida

–Hola Yuu, te extrañe

–Nee–chan, donde estas –dijo mirando a su alrededor

–Puedo verte por una cámara, creciste mucho desde la última vez que te vi

–Estas bien nee–chan –dijo preocupada

–Si Yuu, veo que decidiste cortarte el pelo

–sí, quería tenerlo corto de nuevo –dijo con una sonrisa

Luego de eso Yuuki miro al doctor Kurahashi

–Doctor ¿Qué pasa? –dijo confundida

–Bueno la maquina en la que está conectada Aiko es el MediCuboid, es similar al NerveGear pero sus pulsos son más potentes

–Pero porque está ahí

–Yuuki–chan, Aiko tiene Síndrome de Inmunodeficiencia Adquirida

–Cómo es posible

–Mientras ambas estaban encerradas, el virus de Aiko avanzo rápidamente dañando sus defensas, poco después que volvió pensé que ella seria perfecta para probar el MediCuboid, ya que nadie más querría arriesgarse luego del accidente de SAO

–¿pero cómo volvió? –dijo confusa

–Bueno –dijo no muy seguro

–Yo te explicare eso Yuu

–Nee–chan

–Tal parece que Kayaba Akihico estaba al pendiente de nuestra condición, poco después que me diagnosticaran con SIDA, y que un virus me infectara, comencé a sufrir problemas en el mundo real, lo cuales el NerveGear no pudo frenar del todo, creo que él se compadeció y decidió desconectarme

–Ella sufrió un paro cardiorrespiratorio, logramos reanimarla con desfibrilador y medicamente, luego de quitarle el NerveGear –dijo el doctor

–Sí pero antes de eso, creo que Kayaba hablo conmigo, no estoy segura pudo haber sido un sueño pero no lo creo

–Ya veo –dijo pensativa Yuuki

–Sabes algo Yuu –dijo curiosa

–El comandante resulto ser Kayaba, nee–chan

–¿de verdad? No termine de confiar en él, pero nunca pensé que el seria el creador del juego

–Sí, creo que tienes razón, él fue el que te desconecto, él me dijo algo al respecto la última vez que lo vi –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

–Supongo que le debo la vida, veo que tienes mucho que contarme Yuu

–sí, pasaron muchas cosas desde que saliste

–Pues cuéntame, estoy ansiosa de escuchar tus aventuras –se escuchó feliz

.

Las dos hermanas hablaron por algunas horas

–Vaya, no esperaba que te dieran un apodo tan llamativo

–Bueno, nunca fue totalmente de mi agrado –dijo avergonzada

–Creo que es suficiente, ambas deben descansar

–Está bien doctor

–Adiós Yuu, hablaremos otro día

–Si nee–chan

–Yuu antes que te vayas tengo que decirte algo importante

–¿Qué pasa? –dijo confusa

–Es sobre nuestros padres –dijo seria

–¿nuestros padres? –dijo confusa

–Ellos no lograron resistir –dijo con tristeza

Yuuki abrió los ojos de la sorpresa

–Fue hace casi un año

–Entonces pudiste verlos antes que partieran –dijo mirando al suelo

–Sí, ellos estaban felices cuando les conté que luchabas para liberar a todos

–Ya veo, creo que no los decepcione

–Claro que no Yuu, ellos estaban orgullosos de ti, hay una carta que me dejaron para ti

El doctor le mostro la carta a Yuuki

–Ellos querían verte, pero cuando sintieron que le quedaba poco tiempo te dejaron eso para que la leyeras cuando salieras, ellos sabían que lo lograrías, siempre confiaron en ti

–Gracias nee–chan –dijo tomando la carta

.

El doctor llevo a Yuuki a su cuarto

–Doctor ¿cuál es la condición de mi hermana?

–Como te dije, su enfermedad avanzo mientras estaba encerrada, y contrajo varios virus y enfermedades peligrosos entre ellos El síndrome de dificultad respiratoria aguda

–Ya veo

–Cuando volvió y me entere de su situación, les propuse a tus padres que probara el MediCuboid, para que este en un ambiente limpio y libre de bacterias

–¿entonces es grave?

–Lamentablemente si, lo siento

–Entiendo, gracias por no ocultarme nada doctor –dijo con una sonrisa pequeña

–Me retiro para dejarte descansar

–Adiós doctor

Poco después que el Doctor Kurahashi saliera del cuarto, Yuuki tomo la carta de sus padres y la abrió

_Yuuki nuestra niña, tu hermana Aiko nos contó las aventuras que vivieron juntas en ese mundo, desde el principio sabíamos que ambas lucharían para poder salir. Me alegra saber que ambas ayudaron a muchas más personas a luchar, sabemos que seguirás adelante y conseguirás superar todos los obstáculos que se te atraviesen. No solo en ese mundo si no en este también Yuuki siempre fuiste la que nos daba fuerza para continuar sé que ayudaras a muchas personas más. Yuuki no sufras mucho por nosotros sabes que iremos a un lugar mejor mantén siempre tu sonrisa llena de esperanza, perdónanos por no recibirte cuando logres completar ese mundo, adiós hija siempre estaremos cuidándote _

–Mama, papa –dijo derramado algunas lagrimas

Yuuki volvió a ver la carta

–No pude verlos por última vez, perdóneme –dijo mirando hacia abajo

Ella se secó las lágrimas

–Seguiré adelante como querían mama, papa, no los decepcionare –dijo sonriendo

.

.

.

**Bueno este es el comienzo de Fairy Dance**

**Se que a muchos no le gusta este arco, pero le pido la oportunidad ya que le cambie varios cosas, en especial la parte del mundo real**

**Como antes les advierto que yo tomo la novela ligera, por lo cual habrá cosas que no aparecieron en el Anime y que no estén bien explicadas **

**Espero que le gusten y si el apoyo crece, subiré los capítulos mas pronto**

**yo mido el apoyo por los comentarios **


	17. Capitulo Dieciséis: Recuperación

Paso aproximadamente un mes desde que el juego de la muerte Sword Art Online fue completado, en ese tiempo los jugadores volvieron a su vida normal algunos ya volvían a su casa para terminar de recuperarse, a exención de los trecientos jugadores que aún no despertaban. Las personas creía que seguía siendo algo planeado por Kayaba Akihiko

En estos momentos uno de ellos volvía a su casa un chico vestido de negro

Luego de bajar del auto su madre lo ayudo a avanzar hasta la casa con sumo cuidado

–Ya casi llegamos –dijo con una sonrisa

– Es bueno poder ver la casa de nuevo –dijo en voz baja Kazuto

El chico de pelo negro miro la casa en la cual no había estado en sus últimos dos años en los que estuvo encerrado en el juego de la muerte, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios

–Es bueno que estés de vuelta

–si –dijo en voz baja

Midori, la madre o Tia de Kazuto abrió la puerta de la casa

–Estamos de vuelta –dijo Midori con una sonrisa

–Onii–chan

Suguha corrió hacia la puerta de entrada, pero aguanto las ganas de abrazar a su hermano, y se detuvo frente a el

–Bienvenido Onii–chan –dijo sonriendo

–Sugu volví –dijo sonriendo

–Si Onii–chan

Suguha ayudo a su hermano a llegar al sillón

–¿te sientes bien onii–chan? –dijo preocupada

–Sí, estoy bien –dijo con una sonrisa

–¿quieres que te traiga algo? onii–chan

–No, gracias Sugu

Kazuto comenzó a mirar a su alrededor

–¿pasa algo Onii–chan? –dijo preocupada

–No solo estaba viendo la casa, no cambio mucho en el tiempo que paso

–Tratamos de dejar todo como estaba hasta que volvieras –dijo Suguha

–Ya veo –dijo en voz baja

–Espera a ver tu cuarto, seguro te impresionaras –dijo la madre

–Creo que esperare para verlo

–Como quieras Kazuto –dijo su madre

Cuando Kazuto se sintió algo cansado, su familia insistió para que fuera a descansar a su cuarto

–Esta como lo recuerdo –dijo mirando su cuarto

–sí, con una excepción –dijo sonriendo

–¿eh? –dijo confundido

–Bueno tu computadora ya había quedado algo obsoleta, pensé que querrías tener una más actual

–Parece que la tecnología cambio mucho en el tiempo que no estuve

–No tienes idea, pero no te preocupes que todos tus archivos fueron respaldados

–Es bueno saberlo –dijo sonriendo

–Adiós, descansa

–Si mama

La madre del chico salió del cuarto

–veamos qué cosas cambiaron en este tiempo

Kazuto se sentó en su computadora y comenzó a investigar en el internet

–Yuuki espero que estés bien –dijo en voz baja

.

Yokohama North General Hospital

Luego de que Yuuki tomara sus medicinas para controlar su enfermedad, ella se levantó con algo de dificultad, y salió de su cuarto

Después de que Yuuki pudiera caminar con un bastón, el doctor Kurahashi le permitió ir libremente por el hospital, obviamente tenía que tener sus cuidados, como un cubrebocas y no ir a la planta baja

Igualmente al lugar en que se dirigía Yuuki era el cuarto de su hermana, el doctor le había dado una tarjeta para que pudiera entrar a su cuarto cuando quisiera

–Hola Nee–chan

Yuuki miro al vidrio negro que tenía en frente

–Yuu, que bueno que me visites

–Yuuki se alejó un poco y miro la cámara para que su hermana la pudiera ver mejor

–Si el doctor ya me dio permiso para moverme con libertad, aunque aún tengo que usar este bastón para moverme

–Ya lo veo, lo estás haciendo bien Yuu

–Gracias –dijo algo sonrojada

–No quieres venir a mi cuarto para que podamos hablar mejor

–Está bien

Yuuki se dirigió a un pequeño cuarto que había a lado donde se encontraba un AmuSphere que usaba el doctor Kurahashi para hablar con Aiko. Aunque el al principio dudo en que Yuuki quisiera usarlo por los problemas que sufrió, ella no le guardaba odio o miedo al mundo virtual

Yuuki volvió a usar el Full Dive aunque solo se conectaba para hablar con su hermana

Cuando ella termino de conectarse lo primero que vio fue el cuarto virtual de su hermana Aiko, ella lo había decorado a su gusto, con las paredes pintadas de morado claro, posters, muebles, entre otras cosas

–Bienvenida de vuelta Yuu –dijo ella sonriendo

–Hola Nee–chan –dijo sonriendo

Las dos hermanas se abrazaron en el cual el calor de su cuerpos se compartió, muchas personas aún estaban en contra del Full Dive ya que no lo entendía y el incidente de SAO lo complico aún más, ellos decían que no querían que sus hijos se metieran en un mundo falso, pero para las hermanas Konno este momento, el mundo virtual era tan real como el otro mundo

–Te vez muy bien Yuu, seguramente pronto te darán la alta médica –dijo sonriendo

–No lo sé –dijo con algo de tristeza

–¿Qué pasa Yuu? ¿Por qué estas triste?

–Bueno Nee–chan ¿sabes que paso con nuestra casa? –dijo en voz baja

–Ah eso, no te preocupes por eso

–¿está bien la casa? –dijo curiosa

–Sí, nuestros padres le pidieron ayuda a ese funcionario del gobierno

–¿Kikuoka–san? –dijo confusa

–Sí, el vino a verme al poco tiempo que me desconecte

–Ya veo –dijo en voz baja

–Si no recuerdo mal también vino a verme el día que terminaste el juego –dijo pensativa

–¿de verdad?

–Sí, hablamos de algunos asuntos

–Parece que se esfuerza mucho con su trabajo

–sí, cuando vino por primera vez me pregunto cómo conseguí salir de Sword Art Online

–Le dijiste sobre el comandante

–No, el doctor le explico sobre que morí por unos segundos, y que aprovecharon para sacarme el casco cuando se apagó, se vio algo decepcionado por esa repuesta

–Seguramente creyó que había una manera de sacar a todos de ese mundo –dijo en voz baja

–Sí, bueno mientras le explicaba lo que ocurrió mientras estaba en SAO, él se mostró realmente interesado con el relato, aunque fuera solo la explicación de las mecánicas o alguna lucha que tuvimos

Aiko hizo silencio un momento

–Parece que el realmente se interesó en ti, Yuu

–¿eh? ¿Por qué lo dice?

–Siempre me preguntaba sobre las luchas que tuvimos, en especial los primeros pisos

–¿Que tiene que ver eso conmigo? –dijo confusa

–Bueno, siempre me dijo que éramos muy valiente para ir al frente aun cuando solo éramos nosotras dos solas, también pregunto lo que paso cuando me uní a Knights of the Blood, por que no te uniste y que sentía al saber que tu vida aun corría peligro en ese mundo

–¿Qué le dijiste?

–Que yo confiaba que lo lograrías, porque eras la persona más fuerte que conocía –dijo sonriendo

–Pero tú eras más fuerte, también estaba Kirito, además el comandante Heathcliff era el más fuerte, no pude derrotarlo sola –dijo con una sonrisa triste

–No hablaba sobre estadísticas, si no de aquí –dijo tocando su corazón –eres más fuerte de lo que crees Yuu, sé que llegaras lejos –dijo con una sonrisa

–Nee–chan –dijo sonriendo feliz

Las dos se miraron en silencio por un momento

–Sabes cuando nuestros padres sintieron que llegaba el final, hablaron con él para poder arreglar las cosas para cuando salieras

–¿a qué te refieres? –dijo confuso

–Lo sabrás cuando tengas el alta médica –dijo sonriendo

–Nee–chan no seas así –dijo haciendo puchero

–Ya dejemos de hablar de cosas del pasado, y dime como te ha ido en estos días

–Bueno, como viste estoy mejor en mi fuerza muscular –dijo mirando sus piernas

–Si lo pude ver, dime has contactado con algunos de nuestros amigos

–No, yo aún no estoy lista para verlos –dijo mirando el suelo

–Sé que no quieres entristecer a nadie, pero no te niegues en conocerlos tú también tienes derecho a ser feliz, sé que ellos estarán felices de verte –dijo sonriendo

–Yo lo pensare –dijo en voz baja

–Solo te pido eso

–Creo que ya es hora de irme Nee–chan –dijo mirando hacia abajo

–Claro, vuelve cuando quieras hermanita

–Si

Las dos hermanas se despidieron con un abrazo

–Adiós –dijo Yuuki mientras oprimió el botón de desconexión

Aiko solo la despidió con su mano y una sonrisa

.

Yuuki volvió a su cuarto para descansar, ella cerro los ojos para dormir un poco, pero al poco tiempo comenzó a recordar cuando estaba en SAO, junto a Kirito. Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa

–Creo que nee–chan tiene razón –dijo pensativa

Ella se sentó en su cama, y tomo un cuaderno blanco que le habían dado para que escribiera lo que quisiera

–No sé si es buena idea, pero servirá para desahogarme –dijo mirando la hoja blanca

Yuuki comenzó a escribir en el papel

.

Unos días después

Yuuki aún estaba en el hospital, aunque ella ya había recuperado la suficiente fuerza muscular para poder caminar sin ayuda, pero debido al virus de VIH el doctor Kurahashi quería que se quedara un poco más para poder cuidarla mejor. A ella no le importaba mucho ya que su hermana Aiko estaba cerca de ella y podía visitarla cuando quisiera

Yuuki se sentó en la cama y miro su mesa de noche donde se encontraba un papel

–Al final termine escribiendo una carta para Kirito, pero no sé cómo podría hacérsela llegar, no conozco su dirección –dijo en voz baja

Poco después alguien llego al cuarto de Yuuki

–Hola Yuuki–chan

–Hola doctor Kurahashi –dijo sonriendo

–Me alegra que estés tan feliz como siempre

–Gracias

–Estas bastante bien de salud

–Enserio

–Sí, podría darte de alta pero preferiría que te quedaras un poco más para estar seguro

–Está bien doctor, no tengo apuro por salir del hospital –dijo con una sonrisa

–Mientras estés cómoda –dijo sonriendo –cambiando de tema, otra vez vino Kikuoka–san para verte –dijo de manera seria

–¿Kikuoka–san?

–si ¿le digo que entre?

–sí, quiero saber que necesita

–Bien

El doctor Kurahashi salió del cuarto, y luego de un momento Kikuoka entro vistiendo su traje negro

–Como estas Yuuki–chan

–Bien, Kikuoka–san –dijo sonriendo –¿Qué necesita? –dijo curiosa

–No mucho, principalmente vine a verte

–No entiendo la razón, pero siéntese –dijo señalando una simple silla de madera

–Gracias

Kikuoka se sentó en la silla

–Sabes no estas aburrida de estar siempre aquí –dijo mirando a su alrededor

–¿a qué se refiere? –dijo confusa

–Bueno por lo que pude averiguar, eres bastante inquieta y curiosa

–Eso era en el mundo virtual –dijo en voz baja

–No creo que alguien como tu sea muy diferente en ambos mundo –dijo mientras la miraba fijamente

–Puede que tenga razón, pero no creo que este bien salir del hospital

–El doctor Kurahashi nos dará el permiso verdad –dijo mirando para atrás

El doctor llego de repente

–Creo que es bueno que salga Yuuki–chan

–¿está seguro doctor? –dijo dudosa

–Sí, el clima es agradable hoy, no corres peligro

–Está bien –dijo no muy convencida

El primero en levantarse fue Kikuoka que salió del cuarto para que Yuuki pudiera cambiarse, ella se puso un buzo con capucha color violeta claro con un pantalón de color azul

–Estoy lista

–Te ves bastante tierna Yuuki–chan

Los dos salieron del hospital y Kikuoka guio a Yuuki hasta su auto

–A donde iremos Kikuoka–san

–Hay un lugar que creo que te gustara volver a ver –dijo sonriendo

–¿volver a ver? ¿A qué lugar se refiere? –dijo confusa

–Es sorpresa

Tiempo después

Yuuki comenzó a reconocer algunos lugares por lo que pasaban, aunque mucho habían cambiado

–Estaremos yendo a ahí –pensó Yuuki

–Estamos llegando –dijo seriamente

–¿es por aquí? –dijo dudosa

–Si

Poco después el auto se detuvo, Yuuki vio por la ventana una casa de un solo piso de color blanco con el techo color verde, era más pequeña que las casas a su alrededor, pero tenía un amplio jardín

–Realmente venimos aquí –dijo Yuuki viendo su casa

–Aiko–san pensó que te gustaría verla nuevamente –dijo en voz baja

Ambos bajaron del auto, y Yuuki se acerco

Había una mesa en la grama que tenía unos asientos de madera blanca, y al fondo del jardín había un gran cantero de flores rodeadas por ladrillos rojos

–No puedo creer que este en tan buen estado –dijo mirando a su alrededor

–Tus padres se aseguraron de dejarla en este estado para que sus hijas pudieran vivir cómodamente –dijo desde atrás Kikuoka

–¿eh?

–El doctor me dijo que está pensando en darte el alta

–Pero, no creo que pueda vivir en ella –dijo mirando el suelo

–No te preocupes, tus padres te dejaron sus ahorros

–Pero mi hermana aún está en el hospital

–Ella está de acuerdo, no hay ningún problema –dijo con voz dulce

–Pero –dijo dudosa

–Seguro te preguntas si podrás quedarte aquí

–Si –dijo en voz baja

–Legalmente eres menor y deberías vivir con alguien de tu familia, pero tus padres sabían que te gustaría quedarte, así que arregle las cosas para que puedas vivir sola

–¿Cómo es eso posible? –dijo confusa

–Bueno el doctor Kurahashi acepto ser su tutor legal, así que si tienes algún problema puedes contar con él, claro que también puedes llamarme

–¿el doctor hizo eso?

–Cuando estés lista podrás volver a vivir aquí

–Ya veo

–Ahora te dejo, puedes entrar para verla más de cerca

–Gracias

Luego de que Yuuki viera su casa nuevamente, volvió al hospital

–Gracias Kikuoka–san

–No es nada, me alegra poder ayudarte

Kikuoka vio la carta sobre la mesa de noche

–¿Qué es esto? –dijo tomándola

–Eso, es mío –dijo avergonzada

–Es una carta para Kirito–Kun, verdad

Yuuki solo asintió levemente

–Si quieres yo puedo hacer que le llegue

–¿de verdad?

–Sí, no es ningún problema

.

.

Casa de la familia Kirigaya, Kazuto se levantó de su cama de manera lenta

–¿Qué hora será? –dijo mirando la hora

–Onii–chan ya va estar listo el desayuno –dijo la chica desde el otro lado de la puerta

–Ya bajo Sugu

El chico se cambió de ropa para reunirse con su familia

–Es bueno vivir con esta tranquilidad –dijo sonriendo

El chico vestido con una remera negra, bajo para desayunar junto a su hermana

–Oh Onii–chan, siéntate que ya está lista la comida

–Gracias Sugu –dijo sentándose enfrente de ella

El desayuno era una ensalada de tomate con lechuga, algo de café y pan tostado

Luego de desayunar

Los dos hermanos comenzaron a hablar

–Onii–chan ¿realmente te quieres encontrar con tus viejos amigos? –dijo dudosa

–Sí, porque no lo haría

–Bueno no tienes malos recuerdos de ese mundo –dijo en voz baja

–No odio ese mundo, en el conocí muchos amigos con los cuales viví aventuras –dijo sonriendo

Luego de un breve silencio

–La verdad es que en Aincrad pase tanto malos como buenos momentos, las peleas contra los jefes siempre eran complicados y temíamos que alguien muriera pero al mismo momento eran emocionantes, era una manera de probar nuestra fuerza y voluntad –dijo sonriendo mientras miraba la mesa

–Ya veo

–Si volviera al pasado tal vez volvaria a jugarlo….. También ahí la conocí a ella –dijo en voz baja recordando a Yuuki

–¿te refieres a la chica que estás buscando? –dijo en voz baja

–Sí, ella era la mejor jugadora que había en Sword Art Online, me ayudó mucho cuando estaba en problema –dijo sonriendo con felicidad

–¿enserio? Entonces tendré que agradecerle cuando la vea –dijo sonriendo

–Sé que te caerá bien, ambas son parecidas en algunas cosas –dijo con una sonrisa

–Si –dijo algo triste –me gustaría conocerla –dijo con una sonrisa forzada

–Algún día la conocerás –dijo acariciando su cabeza –no creo que tarde mucho en volver a verte Yuuki –pensó esperanzado

–¿tienes planes para hoy Onii–chan? –dijo Sugu sonriendo

–¿hoy? Hoy voy a Ir al hospital –dijo en tono bajo

–ya veo ¿vas a buscar a esa personas? –dijo mirando el suelo

–No, hoy voy a visitar a una amiga –dijo triste

.

Kazuto se cambió para ir al hospital

–Ya me voy Sugu

–Buena suerte onii–chan

–Gracias

Kazuto tomo su bicicleta y se dirigió hospital recientemente construido en las afueras de la ciudad de Tokorozawa, Prefectura de Saitama

Cuando llego a la entrada de la propiedad el guardia de seguridad le pregunto la razón por la que venía, el simplemente dijo que a visitar a una amiga, y siguió su camino

Kazuto ya había venido a visitar a Asuna algunas veces pero fueron muy pausadas. También con la esperanza de encontrarse a Yuuki alguna vez, pero luego de preguntarle a los guardias y doctores si alguien más la visitaba aparte de su familia, y recibir una respuesta negativa pensó que ella se dejaría ver cuando quisiera al igual que en el otro mundo

–Hola Asuna, ha pasado un tiempo –dijo en voz baja

La joven de pelo color castaño se encontraba conectada a máquinas de cuidados intensivos al igual que los demás jugadores atrapados

–Aun no tengo noticia de Yuuki, pero la encontrare –dijo mientras se acercaba

Kazuto tomo la mano de Asuna

–No sé si te gusta que te visite, después de todo no éramos muy cercanos….. Creo que por mi culpa –dijo en voz baja –pero tú no merecías esto, pronto llegara el momento en que vuelvas y nos reuniremos todos nuevamente

El chico paso un tiempo ahí con su amiga

–Creo que ya es hora de irme –dijo poniéndose de pie

–Volveré otro día… adiós –dijo mientras salía

Al día siguiente Kazuto recibió un mensaje de Kikuoka que lo citaba en un café

–¿Por qué me llamaste? –dijo de manera fría

–Sigues igual Kirito–kun –dijo sonriendo

Kazuto al escuchar su nombre de usuario se molestó un poco

–Lo siento, lo siento –dijo poniendo sus manos enfrente

–Entonces ¿qué quieres?

–Nada, solo te traje lo que me pediste

Kikuoka le dio un papel donde estaba la dirección y nombres reales de sus amigos de SAO, también estaba la dirección del local de Agil, pero lamentablemente no estaba la dirección de Yuuki

–Pudiste habérmelo mandado, no era necesario hacerme venir hasta aquí –dijo guardando el papel

–Bueno alguien me pidió que te entregara algo muy especial –dijo buscando algo en su bolsillo

Kazuto se mostró interesado por esto, Kikuoka saco un papel más grande

–Ten –dijo sonriendo

–¿Qué es esto? –dijo viendo el papel

El papel era una carta cerrada dirigida a Kirigaya Kazuto

–Ella me pidió que te la diera, creo que ya debería irme –dijo poniéndose de pie

–Espera ¿es de Yuuki? –dijo rápidamente

–Lo sabrás cuando la leas

–¿ella está bien?

–sí, siempre con una sonrisa en su cara

Kazuto sonrió al recordar la sonrisa de Yuuki

–Cuando tengas la repuesta llámame yo se la entregare

–Gracias

–Nos veremos Kirigaya–kun

.

Kazuto rápidamente volvió a su casa para poder leer la carta de Yuuki

–Onii–chan volviste

–Hola Sugu –dijo mientras subía a su cuarto

–¿pasa algo?

–No, voy a mi cuarto –dijo rápidamente

–Parece que onii–chan tiene prisa –pensó confundida

.

Kazuto se sentó en su escritorio y abrió la carta de Yuuki

–Yuuki –dijo en voz baja

_Kirito, perdón Kazuto–kun espero que estés bien, yo me he enterado de muchas cosas que pasaron mientras estábamos encerrados. Mi hermana no murió en SAO, todo indica que Kayaba la desconecto cuando ella se puso grave_

–¿Ran no murió? –Dijo Kazuto sorprendido en voz baja –Kayaba no resulto ser tan malo –dijo para luego seguir leyendo

_Lamentablemente ella esta grave y está internada en el hospital, mis padres lamentablemente murieron antes que lograremos completar el juego, estuve muy triste por eso pero ellos me dejaron una carta dándome apoyo para seguir adelante. _

_Yo estoy bien de salud, mi virus no avanzo tan rápido, por lo cual mi doctor está pensando en darme la alta. Siempre me dijeron que mi sonrisa aliviaba a las personas a mí alrededor, aunque yo al principio no lo entendía seguí manteniendo mi sonrisa, en estos momento me es difícil hacerlo pero seguiré adelante como mis padres querían. _

_Sé que querrás verme yo también quiero verte, pero por el momento quiero estar sola, tengo que enfrentar esto yo sola, no te preocupes por mí adiós Kazuto te quiero _

–Siempre eres fuerte pero no te dejare sola Yuuki

Kazuto comenzó a escribir una carta para Yuuki

Unos días después, el día 20 de Diciembre, Kazuto fue a reunirse con uno de sus mejores amigos de Sword Art Online

Él se dirigió al café–bar "Dicey Café" que se encontraba en Taito Okachimachi, al entrar la puerta un sonido de campana indico su llegada, el dueño un hombre alto y calvo se giró viéndolo sorprendido

–Veo que eres igual de grande en el mundo real –dijo Kazuto acercándose

–¿Kirito? –dijo sorprendido

–Hey Agil quita esa cara de sorpresa –dijo el chico sonriendo

El chico vestido completamente de negro se sentó en la barra

–Realmente eres tú, no pensé que vendrías tan pronto

–Tenia curiosidad por el lugar, no pensé que también serias un mercader en el mundo real –dijo mirando a su alrededor

Agil solo sonrió

–Veo que tienes el mismo mal gusto también en el mundo real –dijo señalando su ropa

El chico vestido de negro sonrió

–Es bueno volver a verte amigo

–Lo mismo digo

Los dos amigos se dieron la mano

–Supongo que debo presentarme de nuevo –dijo tocando su cabeza –soy Kirigaya Kazuto, un gusto en conocerte

–Yo soy Andrew Gilbert Mills, bienvenido a mi local

–Es un buen lugar –dijo mirando a su alrededor

–Gracias amigo, mi esposa logro mantenerlo mientras no estaba –dijo sonriendo

–Ya veo, debió ser duro

–Sí, y que cuentas ¿ya viste a los otros?

–No, eres el primero que visito –dijo sentándose en la barra

–Que honor

–¿ya sabes lo de Asuna? –dijo triste

–sí, lo vi en las noticias ¿el resto está bien?

–Sí, conseguí sus nombres y direcciones

–Se ve que hiciste un trato con los ejecutivos, cuando esto acabe tendremos que hacer una fiesta

–Claro –dijo sonriendo

–¿has sabido algo de la enana? –dijo en voz baja

–Sabes que a ella no le gusta que la llames así –dijo serio

Kazuto mostro una pequeña sonrisa al recordar cuando Yuuki se enojaba porque Agil la llamaba de esa manera

–Ella quiere estar sola por el momento

–¿Por qué? –dijo confuso

–No me corresponde decirlo, ya te lo dirá ella cuando la veas

–Veo que sabes algo

–Solo lo que me dijo, recibí una carta de ella, luego tengo que enviarle la respuesta

–Bien, salúdala de mi parte cuando la veas

–Claro

Los dos cambiaron correos electrónicos para seguir en contacto

.

.

.

**Espero que le guste el comienzo de esta aventura, por el momento estarán en el mundo real**

**si hay cosas que no entiende o no le gusta, dígamelo todo me ayuda a seguir mejorando **

**espero que los haya sorprendido con Aiko**


	18. Capitulo Diecisiete: Regreso al Mundo V

**Capitulo Diecisiete: Regreso al Mundo Virtual **

.

.

Yokohama North General Hospital

Paso unos días, y la chica de pelo corto recibió del funcionario una carta de alguien especial para ella

_Me alegro recibir tu carta, siento mucho la muerte de tus padres, seguro que eran buenas personas que confiaron en sus hijas en todo momento, me habría gustado conocerlo, lamento lo de Ran espero que mejore me gustaría hablar de nuevo con ella._

_No es necesario que enfrentes esto tu sola Yuuki, me gustaría que me dejaras ser tu apoyo, como cuando luchamos contra el jefe del piso 60 el Guerrero de Piedra Acorazado, recuerdas que la lucha duro varios días, luego del primer día de lucha tú estabas exhausta pero te rehusabas a tomar un descanso, recuerdas que te dije que confiaras en mí, que yo tomaría tu lugar y mantendría todo bajo control, tú me dijiste que te despertara si había problemas. _

_Cuando despertaste el día siguiente yo aún estaba luchando porque te dije que lo haría, en los últimos momentos de la pelea por petición de Asuna y Heathcliff, ambos descansamos unas horas usándonos como soporte para recuperar energías para el último golpe que dimos juntos. _

_Lo que quiero decir es que puedes confiar en mí, estuviste cuando más sufrí en ese mundo, déjame estar a tu lado ahora que lo estás pasando mal_

_Nuestros amigos quieren verte, no dije nada ya que no me corresponde _

_Te quiero Yuuki _

Los ojos de Yuuki lagrimearon al recordar esa batalla y los momentos que paso junto a Kirito en ese mundo

–Kirito lo siento pero tengo que enfrentar esto sola –dijo mirando el papel

Yuuki vio que había algo más en el sobre, un pequeño papel donde estaba la dirección de correo de Kazuto, con un pequeño mensaje

_Cuando me necesites puedes contactarme _

–Tal vez sea momento de volver a hablar contigo –dijo viendo la dirección

Pasaron varios días desde ese momento, el doctor Kurahashi le termino dando el alta a Yuuki ya que confiaba en ella, en que se cuidaría y tomaría sus medicinas, pero aun así tenía que volver de vez en cuando para realizarse exámenes para asegurar que todo está bien

Ella volvió a su casa, aunque la sentía más grande al estar sola ella en casa, pero con el apoyo de su hermana y los buenos recuerdos que le traía la casa, ella decidió vivir sola

Aunque cuando ella se sentía sola, se podía conectar para hablar y ver a su hermana, también la visitaba para poder sentirla más cerca

Con el dinero que sus padres le habían dejado ella no tenía problema en mantenerse

También había comprado una computadora con la cual contacto con Kirito y en ocasiones hablaba con él, pero aún no se sentía segura de verlo personalmente

.

.

Han pasado unos dos meses desde que los jugadores de Sword Art Online pudieron desconectarse gracias a la victoria de La Espada Amatista y El Espadachín Negro contra el creador del juego y usuario de La Espada Santa, Kayaba Akihiko

Día 15 de enero 2025

Yuuki se levantó a las 9 de la mañana, y preparo su propio desayuno

–No tengo las habilidades que tenía en SAO, pero creo que está bien –dijo con una sonrisa

El mayor problema que tuvo Yuuki al vivir sola fue el de la comida, ella había empezado a aprender poco antes de quedar encerrada en el mundo virtual, pero logro arreglársela gracias al libro de recetas de su madre que estaba guardado

Luego de probar su comida

–No está mal, pero aún no sabe cómo el de mama, tengo que seguir mejorando –dijo mirando su plato

Luego de comer ella fue a lavar los platos, y se fue a sentó en la sala frente al televisor

–Tengo que comprar algo para la cena, pero lo haré más tarde –dijo al sentarse –¿Qué haré ahora? –dijo en voz baja

Luego de un momento Yuuki decidió leer un libro para pasar el tiempo

–Este libro, hace mucho que no lo veía

Poco tiempo paso para el celular que el doctor Kurahashi le había regalado sonó

–¿Qué raro? –dijo mirando el celular

Ella lo sujeto y contesto la llamada

–Hola doctor –dijo feliz

–Hola Yuuki–chan como estas

–Bien ¿paso algo?

–No, solo que Aiko me pidió que te dijera que necesita hablar contigo de algo importante

–¿está bien ella? –dijo preocupada

–Sí, no me dijo de que se trataba, solo me dijo que tiene que ser en el mundo virtual

–Qué raro –pensó ella

–Bueno adiós Yuuki–chan, cuídate

–Gracias doctor, adiós

Yuuki colgó la llamada y dejo el celular morado en una mesita

–Nee–chan nunca le pidió al doctor que me llamara, debe ser importante –dijo pensativa

Yuuki se dirigió a su cuarto al cual antes compartía con Aiko, se acostó en su cama y se colocó el amusphere que el hospital le había regalado

Apenas entro al mundo virtual se conectó con su hermana para poder entrar en su cuarto virtual

De repente ella apareció en un cuarto morado claro

–Qué bueno que viniste Yuu –dijo sonriendo

–Nee–chan que pasa, es raro que me llames

–Tienes que ver esto, es urgente –dijo seria

Yuuki solo miro a su hermana mientras ella movía su mano en un panel translucido, que era una terminal para poder navegar en el Internet, la chica buscando algo con urgencia

Aiko le ofreció el panel a su hermana menor

–Mira esta imagen

–Está bien –dijo confundida y sujetando la tableta virtual

Yuuki miro la pantalla y se sorprendió al ver una foto de su amiga Asuna

–¿eh? ¿Asuna? –dijo confundida

–También la reconoces, por un momento creí que solo era una idea mía

–¿Pero cómo? ¿Sus orejas son más grandes? –dijo confundida

–Esta imagen viene de un juego llamado Alfheim Online –dijo seria

–¿de un juego? no puede ser si es Asuna

–Yo tampoco lo sé, mientras estaba navegando encontré esta imagen y apenas la vi creí que era ella

–No viste a otro jugador –dijo en voz baja

–No solo encontré esta imagen, déjame que te explique mejor

–Está bien –dijo sentándose

–Por lo que investigue, la foto fue tomada en ese juego en un lugar en que los jugadores aun no llegan, es un juego que salió hace un año tu aun estabas en SAO por eso no lo conoces

–¿pero cómo llego Asuna ahí?

–No lo sé Yuu, por lo que se el juego fue desarrollado por la compañía del padre de Asuna, ellos compraron los servidores de Sword Art Online y se encargaron de mantenerlos operativos cuando Argus quebró, por lo poco que vi del juego es muy similar a SAO y salió en muy poco tiempo, creo que usaron los códigos de Kayaba y sus servidores

–¿crees que de una manera Asuna y los otros hayan quedado atrapado en ese juego?

–Tal vez los servidores se mezclaron y cuando fueron desconectados terminaron ahí, o algo parecido

–Pero porque nadie lo sabe

–Quizás están buscando la manera de sacarlos ya que no deben de tener el ID de Kayaba, o quizás aún no los vieron

–Esto está siendo muy confuso –dijo en voz baja Yuuki

–Tal vez sería buena idea que fueras a investigar

–¿eh? –dijo confundido

–Es solo para saber lo que está pasando, pero si no quieres

–No está bien –dijo mirándola a la cara

–Entonces –dijo pensativa

AIko comenzó a hacer aparecer unas pantallas en su cuarto

–Mira, este es el juego, ella se encuentra justo en este lugar –dijo señalando el árbol del mundo

Aiko comenzó a señalar las imágenes

–¿espera en este juego se puede volar? –dijo confundida

–Si esa es la razón principal por la que se volvió tan famoso –dijo sonriendo

–Eso es genial –dijo feliz

–Sí, siento tener que mandarte otra vez al mundo virtual

–No te preocupes Nee–chan

–Yo lamentablemente no puedo ir contigo, pero confió que no necesitaras de mi ayuda

–Déjamelo a mí Nee–chan –dijo tocándose el pecho

–Tendrás que comprar el juego, hay una tienda que lo vende no muy lejos de la casa

–Ya veo, aprovechare para comprarlo hoy que tenía que comprar algo

–Si necesitas ayuda para algo puede avisarme, yo seguiré investigando para ver si encuentro algo que te sea de utilidad

–No te preocupes –dijo sonriendo –adiós voy a ver qué puedo hacer –dijo poniéndose de pie

–Adiós Yuu suerte

–Claro –dijo con una sonrisa

Yuuki se desconecto

–No creo que necesites mi ayuda, tal vez alguien más te ayude a llegar al árbol –dijo en voz baja Aiko

.

Yuuki ya había vuelto de comprar el juego y la comida para la noche

Luego de eso la chica comenzó a investigar sobre el juego en su computadora

–El juego parece interesante –dijo emocionada –espero que no sea nada malo lo de Asuna –dijo en voz baja

Ella apago su computadora luego de ver nuevamente la imagen de Asuna

–Tengo que instalarlo

Yuuki iba a poner el juego en su Amusphere, pero vio en una estantería un casco lleno de polvo, era su NerveGear que la acompaño por dos años

Ella lo sujeto con sus dos manos

–Ayúdame nuevamente, si –dijo sonriéndole a su NerveGear

Luego de preparar todo ella coloco el juego y luego de acostarse en su cama

–Link Start

.

Inmediatamente, una luz de color arco iris apareció, y un "NerveGear" amorfo se formó gradualmente en un logo. Luego de pasar las pruebas visuales, de sonido, tacto entre otras finalmente se inició ALFheim Online

–No recordaba todas estas pruebas –dijo Yuuki

Yuuki termino con el registro, y en el momento de creación de personaje

–Bien ahora coloque el nombre que utilizara –dijo la maquina

–¿nombre? Creo que usare el mismo –dijo mientras escribía su propio nombre

–Bien, ahora elija la raza con la que jugara

–Es cierto hay nueve razas ¿Cuál sería bueno elegir? –dijo pensativa

Yuuki comenzó a ver las diferentes razas, por lo poco que investigo antes de conectarse sabia lo básico de cada raza

Salamander: tienen una gran fuerza física y controlan la magia de fuego. Sus armaduras son de color rojo.

Sylph: gran movilidad en el aire y tierra, controlan la magia de viento. Sus armaduras son de color verde.

Cait Sith: son domadores de bestias, además, son muy reconocibles debido a sus orejas y cola de gato.

Spriggan: son maestros de la Ilusión y sus armaduras son de color negra.

Undine: son los maestros del agua y controlan a la perfección la magia de curación. Sus armaduras son de color azul.

Gnome: son los maestros de la tierra. Sus armaduras son de color marrón.

Imp: son los maestros de la noche, ellos tienen una excelente visión nocturna. Sus armaduras son de color púrpura. Son capaces de volar sin la luz de la luna o del sol.

Puca: son los usuarios de magia musical, la cual usan para confundir al enemigo, sirven para los ataques o los apoyos.

Leprechaun: tienen una gran afinidad con la herrería, sus alas son diferentes a las de las otras razas, al asemejarse a engranes

–Hay dos razas que serían perfecta para dos personas que conozco –pensó con una sonrisa –supongo que seré esta –dijo señalando una

–¿está segura de elegir la raza Imp?

Yuuki apretó el botón de aceptar

–Su apariencia será elegida de manera aleatoria

–Está bien –dijo apretando por última vez el botón de aceptar

Ella reapareció sobre una ciudad, por lo que la voz dijo era la ciudad de inicio de los Imp

–Esto es genial –dijo mientras caía lentamente

Al poco tiempo ella aterrizo sin daños en la ciudad de Darktes

–Así que esta es mi ciudad de inicio –dijo mirando a su alrededor –es linda –dijo con una sonrisa

La zona de los Imp era montañosa y repleta de cuevas, algunas en la que residen y otras con enemigos para pelear

–Creo que debo de empezar por aprender lo que pueda de este mundo

Yuuki al poco tiempo de caminar se encontró con un NPC con una misión y el nombre de instructor de principiantes

–Supongo que debo hablar con el –pensó

–Bienvenido nueva hada, yo te enseñare lo que necesitas para poder sobrevivir en este mundo, lo primero será el combate es esencial para comenzar, desenvaina tu espada y ataco a estos muñecos –dijo señalando unos muñecos de practica

Yuuki rápidamente ataco con cortes precisos y completo la misión

–Parece que no perdí la forma –pensó con una sonrisa

–Bien hecho, más adelante podrás cambiar de arma, ahora abre tu menú usando tu mano izquierda

–¿la izquierda? Parece que ahora es diferente –dijo en voz baja

Cuando Yuuki abrió su menú y vio sus estadísticas se quedó impactada

–¿estas son mis estadísticas de SAO? ¿Cómo es posible?

Ella no presto atención a lo que el instructor decía, y fue a ver su inventario

–Mis objetos están, pero el sistema no los reconoce –dijo mientras bajaba –pero me faltan bastantes estos son muy pocos –dijo confusa

Yuuki recordó cuando murió en la pelea contra Kayaba

–Supongo que cuando eso paso, mis ítem pasaron al inventario de Kirito, solo tengo los que saque cuando reviví –dijo pensativa –bueno no se puede hacer nada

Yuuki apretó el botón de eliminar inventario, quedándose solo con el equipo inicial de Imp y algo de dinero

–Espero no tener problemas, tal vez Nee–chan tenía razón, con esto parece que este juego comparte más con SAO de lo que habíamos pensado en un inicio –dijo en voz baja seriamente

Yuuki se volvió a concentrar en la misión, ahora el instructor le había dicho que levantara su mano izquierda, al hacerlo unas alas similares a de un murciélago o diablillo aparecieron en su espalda y en su mano un control

–Vaya con que ahora me enseñara a volar, genial –dijo sonriendo

–Tira de él para subir, empújela hacia afuera para descender, hacia la izquierda o hacia la derecha para girar, presiona el botón para acelerar, y suelte el botón para reducir la velocidad, suelta el control para dejar de volar, recuerda que solo podrás volar por diez minuto y que como eres un Imp puedes volar en cuevas o lugares oscuros

–Ya veo

Ella uso el control para ascender un metro y luego de probar un poco lo soltó cayendo al suelo de manera segura

–Es divertido –dijo sonriendo

El siguiente tutorial era el de usar magia, el primer hechizo que le enseñaron era uno de ocultación que hacía que a los enemigos les costara más detectarlo en la oscuridad

Yuuki logro recitar el hechizo que el instructor le indico

–Bien hecho, estas lista para comenzar tu aventura

–Así que este es mi primer hechizo, me pregunto cómo puedo aprender otros hechizos

Terminando el tutorial ella se dirigió a completar la primera misión que era matar una cierta cantidad de enemigos en una cueva cercana

.

–Aunque esta oscuro puedo ver claramente –dijo mirando a su alrededor –esta habilidad de imp es muy útil –dijo con una sonrisa

Al avanzar un poco más Yuuki se encontró con sus primeros enemigos, unos trasgos de color marrón uno con una daga y el otro con un garrote

–Es hora de ver si aún recuerdo como pelear

Ella sonrió y apunto su espada a los dos enemigos, rápidamente los trasgo gruñeron y cargaron contra ella, Yuuki simplemente evito su ataque y con rápidos cortes acabo con ambos

–No estuvo mal, pero aún me falta para recuperar el nivel que tenía en SAO –dijo pensativa –creo que también necesito una mejor arma –dijo viendo su simple espada de una mano

Yuuki siguió en las cuevas luchando contra todo lo que se encontraba para reunir dinero y mejorar en su técnica que estaba algo oxidada, se aventuró en lugares que eran de nivel alto, pero gracias a sus estadísticas no tuvo mucho problemas

Los enemigos que más buscaba enfrentar eran los murciélagos negros de cueva, eran unos enormes murciélagos de más de un metro de tamaño, no hacían mucho daño pero eran bastantes agiles y le ayudaban a practicar su habilidad de vuelo de combate

–Eso parece un nido de murciélagos –dijo viendo un agujero sobre ella –veamos cuantos hay ahí

Yuuki saco su control y voló contra el nido, al notarla unos cuatro murciélagos negro de cueva se dispersaron para prepararse para la batalla

–Bien, vengan cuando estén listo

Dos de ellos arremetieron contra ella, con una pirueta de lado logro esquivar el ataque de uno mientras que al otro lo mato con un corte vertical

–Uno menos –dijo con una sonrisa

Los murciélagos que quedaban atacaron rápidamente a Yuuki, ella logro esquivar a dos de ellos pero el tercero logro morderla en su brazo izquierdo, ella moviéndolo se lo saco de encima

–Estos parecen ser de nivel más alto que los anteriores –dijo seria

Nuevamente los murciélagos se prepararon para atacar, pero esta vez Yuuki coloco su espada de manera cruzada esperándolos

Cuando el primero llego los esquivo yendo a la derecha y rápidamente lo ataco, al segundo ella dio una media vuelta para conectar un corte horizontal, el tercer y último enemigo comenzó a retroceder

–No te escaparas

Los murciélagos negros de cueva, solían huir al ver a sus compañeros ser derrotados

Yuuki comenzó a perseguirlo, pero como aun no dominaba el vuelo le costaba seguirle el paso

–Como me gustaría tener mi daga en estos momentos –pensó

Su tiempo de vuelo se estaba acabando

–Tengo que ir con todo –dijo para si misma

Ella uso uno de los bordes de la cueva para darse un impulso con sus piernas, logrando llegar hasta el mob que huía dándole una estocada que se asemejo a la habilidad de espada Sonic Leap de Sword Art Online

–Fue por poco –dijo mientras decencia

La chica hizo una seña de cansancio y se sentó un momento para recuperar energía

–Este control es algo incómodo, debería de haber una mejor manera de volar

.

Mientras Yuuki avanzaba hacia una nueva zona de nivel más alto, ella escucho el grito de un jugador

–Parece que alguien necesita ayuda –dijo yendo a la dirección del grito

Un jugador con una túnica morada corría huyendo de unos gusanos gigantes

–Oye necesitas ayuda –grito Yuuki

–Corre, ellos son muy fuertes

Yuuki desplegó sus alas y corto las cabeza de los gusanos derrotándolos ante la mirada atónita de jugador

–No puede ser –dijo totalmente sorprendido

–Esos gusanos sí que eran duros –dijo con una sonrisa

–Como lo lograste, yo solo conseguí bajarle un poco de vida

–Bueno es que su punto débil es debajo de la cabeza

–¿eso no lo sabía? –dijo algo avergonzado

–¿oye eres una especie de mago, no? –dijo Yuuki curiosa

–Específicamente soy un brujo, me llamo Bren –dijo ofreciéndole la mano

El chico era levemente más alto que Kirito, su pelo era de un morado más oscuro que el de Yuuki y era levemente largo, tenía equipado una túnica morada con negro que le cubría todo el cuerpo, en su mano derecha tenía una vara de madera que parecía marchita de color negro

–Gusto en conocerte soy Yuuki –dijo sonriendo

Bren comenzó a ver el equipamiento de Yuuki

–Por tu equipamiento veo que eres nueva –dijo pensativa

–Si comencé hace poco

–Eres bastante fuerte, gracias por la ayuda

–De nada –dijo algo avergonzada

–¿cómo puedo agradecerte?

–Como dije soy una novata, me serviría algo de información –dijo seria

–¿sobre qué? –dijo confuso

–Bueno principalmente sobre la magia, y si se puede sobre el árbol del mundo

–¿el árbol del mundo?

–Sí, me gustaría llegar ahí

–Hagamos un trato, ayúdame contra un enemigo de elite que estoy cazando y te diré lo que quieras saber –dijo sonreído de lado

–Bien ¿de qué se trata?

–Es un mini jefe, es un gran gusano llamado la Cosa del túnel

–Se escucha que va a ser difícil

–He intentado derrotarlo por días, pero solo logro acabar con sus guardias antes que mi mana comienza a acabarse

–Bien, si crees que con mi ayuda lo logras, vamos

–Sígueme está más adelante –dijo con una leve sonrisa –es solo una novata, no creo que pueda hacer mucho contra esa cosa, pero al menos lo distraerá para que yo pueda atacarlo con tranquilidad, lo siento señorita pero te usare como carnada –pensó

Los dos avanzaron por los pasillos de la cueva, en el camino se encontraron con algunos mob pero Yuuki lo derrotaba rápidamente, poco más adelante se encontraron con que el pasillo se ensanchaba, y al final se podía ver a dos gusanos de túnel y más atrás al enorme enemigo de elite llamado °La Cosa del Túnel°

Los gusanos de túnel al notarlos atacaron a Yuuki quien los derroto a los dos rápidamente

–Yo lo distraeré –dijo la chica

–Bien, yo me encargare de atacarlo de lejos, no te esfuerces en atacar su defensa es alta trata de esquivar sus ataques volando

–Bien, gracias por los consejos

Yuuki atrajo la atención del gran enemigo, y esquivo un poderoso ataque para dar un corte cerca del ojo, para luego comenzar a retroceder

La cosa del túnel gruño fuertemente preparándose para perseguir a la chica, pero unos proyectiles oscuros golpearon en su cuerpo

–Eso no estuvo mal

Aprovechando la distracción del enemigo, Yuuki saco el control y rápidamente voló contra el elite, imitando la habilidad Sonic Leap golpeo la cabeza del enorme gusano, y luego dio dos cortes rápidos en forma de cruz

–Sal de ahí –grito Bren

–¿eh? –dijo confundida

La Cosa del túnel se recuperó rápidamente y lanzo una mordida que Yuuki pudo aguantar gracias a que se protegió con su espada en el último momento

–Eso sí que dolió –dijo levantándose del suelo

–Tienes que tener más cuidado, ten esto

Él le ofreció una poción a Yuuki

–Gracias –dijo bebiéndola

–Le queda poca vida –dijo seriamente

El brujo lanzo unos ataques mágicos, que golpearon la cabeza del enemigo de elite

–Sí, solo tenemos que seguir así

Ella miro su barra de vida, había recuperado algo de ella pero lo más probable es que no aguantaría otro ataque directo, pero debía arriesgarse si quería derrotar a ese enemigo

–Que es lo peor que puede pasar, mi vida no corre peligro –pensó mientras corría a gran velocidad

–Oye que haces –grito el brujo

Yuuki corrió en dirección al gusano, cuando este la vio ataco lanzando una sustancia verde de su boca, ella lo evito saltando hacia su izquierda, la cosa siguió lanzándole esa sustancia verdosa, y Yuuki esquivándola saltando de izquierda a derecha

Cuando estuvo en su alcance la cosa del túnel la ataco con una mordida, que ella salto ágilmente sobre su cabeza y por un momento sus alas se abrieron dándole un impulso mayor hacia arriba, cuando ella cayo dejo su espada extendida que corto desde la parte trasera de la cabeza hasta la cola del enorme gusano de elite acabando con lo que le quedaba de vida

–Lo logre –dijo en el suelo –fue divertido, si Kirito me viera me regañaría –pensó con una sonrisa

–Eso fue impresionante, eres bastante rápida –dijo sorprendido

–Gracias –dijo sonriendo

–No gracias a ti, pude derrotar a este enemigo, nunca lo habría hecho solo

–Yo también hubiera tenido problemas si estaba sola

–Bien creo que es hora de cumplir mi parte del trato ¿querías saber sobre la magia?

–Si aún no la termino de entender –dijo tímidamente

–Vamos a un pueblo para hablar más cómodamente

–Sí, recuerda que también me gustaría saber sobre el gran árbol en el centro del mapa

–Claro, pero no creo que puedas alcanzarlo aun

–Tal vez –pensó Yuuki con una sonrisa –¿Dónde queda el pueblo? –dijo con una sonrisa

.

**El diseño de Yuuki es igual al de su arco, ya que en SAO tenía el pelo algo más corto y era más claro **

**espero que le haya gustado el regreso de Yuuki al mundo virtual **


	19. Capitulo Dieciocho: Perdida

**Capitulo Dieciocho: Perdida en la Zona Roja **

.

.

Pasaron dos días desde que Yuuki volvió a jugar en el mundo virtual.

Luego del primer día, ella se desconectó y hablo con su hermana sobre lo que le ocurrió en el juego de ALO.

Ambas llegaron a la conclusión que era raro que los objetos y las estadísticas de Sword Art Online se transfirieran a Alfheim Online, por lo cual Yuuki siguió con la idea de ir al árbol del mundo o Yggdrasil para averiguar qué era lo que pasaba, y su hermana decidió apoyarla en lo que pudiera

El segundo día ella siguió haciendo grupo con Bren, quien le enseño varias cosas de ese mundo y algunos hechizos que podrían facilitarle la aventura, además de enseñarle a volar sin necesitar la ayuda del control. Aprovechando el dinero que consiguió se equipó con mejores objetos, y preparo todo para su viaje al árbol del mundo

Aiko se tomó el trabajo de investigar sobre Alfheim Online para facilitarle el trabajo a su hermana menor, había dos caminos que Yuuki podía tomar para llegar a su objetivo.

Uno era seguir adelante hasta la capital de los Imp y atravesar las cuevas bajo las montañas hasta llegar a una salida que la dejaría cerca Aarun, pero por lo que Yuuki había descubierto de Bren, tendría que pedir permiso al líder de los Imp y como ellos no estaban interesados por el momento para completar la gran búsqueda, no la dejaría avanzar aunque ella podría evitarse eso y seguir adelante le traería problemas que prefería evitar, además de ser el camino más largo

La segunda alternativa era ir al desierto y atravesarlo hasta llegar al Ruger Corridor que al cruzarlo la dejaría cerca de la gran ciudad capital de Aarun. Este era el camino más corto pero también el más peligroso, el desierto era grande y lleno de peligros, si no se conocía el camino sería fácil perderse, además los Salamander tenían la reputación de ser los más fuertes y agresivos de las hadas, no la dejaría atravesar sus áreas de caza como si nada, lo más probable es que tratarían de evitar que siguiera su camino y si Yuuki moría aparecería en la último punto seguro en la que haya un punto de reaparición, lo cual la llevaría a tener que recorrer todo el camino de nuevo

Pero debido a las complicaciones y la distancia del primer camino era impensable para Yuuki que prefería ahorrarse los problemas de raza , por lo cual Yuuki eligió el camino más difícil pero corto, ella confiaba en su habilidad para mantenerse con vida ya que conservaba sus estadísticas de Sword Art Online, las cuales la más importantes eran su vida y su habilidad con la espada

pero la dificultad del desierto no solo se trataba de sus mob o los jugadores Salamander que podría encontrarse, era una zona muy cálida la cual la debilitaría al estar expuesta por mucho tiempo, también era un área bastante grande en la cual era fácil perderse. Gracias a que Yuuki aún mantenía su habilidad de cocina de Aincrad ella consiguió algunas recetas de bebidas que la ayudarían a controlar su temperatura, compro una cocina portátil de varios usos y aprendió varios hechizos que la ayudarían a esconderse cuando quisiera desconectarse, lamentablemente respecto al camino a tomar no había mucho que podía hacer, tenía que confiar en su instinto para tomar el camino correcto y no caminar sin rumbo por el desierto

.

Yuuki se levantó temprano y luego de desayunar preparo todo para la noche ya que estaría ocupada la mayor parte del día

–Hoy será el día que comience el largo camino, tengo que tener todo preparado, creo que estaré mucho tiempo conectada –pensó con una sonrisa

Luego de tomar sus medicinas para controlar su enfermedad, ella se recostó en su cama y colocándose su NerveGear se preparó para el largo camino que le esperaba

Debido a su salud Yuuki debía tomar medicinas tres veces por día luego de comer algo, por lo cual se veía obligada a buscar un lugar seguro para desconectarse en medio del juego

–Link Start –dijo con una sonrisa

Luego de calibrar los sentidos llego al mundo de Alfheim Online

.

El tercer día de Yuuki en ALO comenzó, al poco tiempo de conectarse ella se encontró con Bren

–Hola Yuuki veo que te conectaste temprano el día de hoy –dijo sonriendo

–Hola Bren, como has estado

–Bien, y que quieres hacer hoy, ¿podemos seguir explorando las cuevas del otro día?

–Bueno yo seguiré mi camino hacia Aarun –dijo algo nerviosa

–Otra vez con lo del árbol del mundo, no creo que los jugadores elite te den permiso –dijo seriamente –pero será bueno ir a la capital, ahí podrás comprar mejor equipo –dijo con una sonrisa

–Yo no voy a ir por el camino de los Imp –dijo en voz baja

–¿Qué? ¿No me digas que planeas ir por el desierto? –dijo sorprendido

–Sí, es el camino más corto por lo que investigue

–Pero sabes a lo que te enfrentarías a los Salamander, ellos son muy creídos y te atacaran apenas te vean, sin contar que en el desierto es fácil perderse y con ese calor –dijo preocupado

–Lo sé, me prepare bien para el viaje –dijo decidida

–Veo que vas enserio, preferiría que siguieras con los Imp en vez de ser una renegada –dijo con una sonrisa triste

–¿renegada? ¿Qué es eso? –dijo confundida

–Son los jugadores que abandonan por algún motivo la zona de su raza, manteniéndose en zonas neutrales o de otras razas, normalmente son expulsados por cometer crímenes, por eso no son bien vistos, aunque también hay quienes abandonan sus tierra voluntariamente para vivir aventuras

–Ya veo

–Realmente me gustaría que conocieras a nuestro líder, estoy seguro que serás una de las mejores jugadores de los Imp, después de todo aprendiste a volar en solo un día y con tu habilidad con la espada, tal vez en unos meses logremos comenzar los preparativos para la gran búsqueda

–No tengo tanto tiempo –pensó –Lo siento pero creo que ser renegada va mejor con mi estilo, no soy buena formando parte de clanes y cosas parecidas, prefiero ir libre y con un grupo pequeño

–Veo que no podre convencerte, te deseo buena suerte, conozco tu habilidad, y si hay alguien quien puede atravesar la zona que esos creídos de los Salamander dicen que son suyas eres tu Yuuki

–Gracias –dijo sonriendo

–Si decides volver, búscame te invitare algo

–Lo haré, adiós Bren, gracias por todo

Yuuki extendió sus alas y emprendió vuelo hacia el desierto

–Buena suerte en tu camino –dijo mientras veía como la chica se alejaba

.

**El equipamiento de Yuuki era un abrigo largo color morado y una espada larga de una mano de acero oscuro (similar a Kirito)**

.

.

Gracias a su velocidad de vuelo, Yuuki logro llegar al desierto antes que sus alas perdieran su luz

–Creo que debo continuar el camino a pie –dijo aterrizando

Yuuki miro por un momento el amplio mar de arena que la esperaba desafiante

–No tengo alternativa, te superare –dijo sonriendo

.

Ella estuvo caminando por varios minutos

–ahhh esta calor es insoportable –dijo mientras movía su mano tirándose aire –este abrigo tampoco ayuda –dijo mirando su pesado abrigo morado –pero era el mejor que vendían –dijo haciendo un puchero

Yuuki uso su mano izquierda para abrir su inventario y sacar una fina botella de vidrio en la cual había una de las bebidas que la ayudarían a soportar el calor

–Esto me ayudara por el momento –dijo bebiéndola

Ella había conseguido dos objetos que la ayudarían en su viaje, uno eran estas bebidas que podía hacer pero su efecto no era muy duradero, y el otro eran unas pociones de resistencia al fuego, que eran excelentes pero no tenía muchas de ella y debía usarlas sabiamente

–Esas aves me han estado siguiendo hace un tiempo –dijo mirando hacia arriba

Unas aves similares a unos buitres con picos largos y garras afiladas rondaban a la pequeña hada, eran los rapaces de arena su modo de ataque era el de atacar a los jugadores distraídos y cansados

–No puede pelear si no bajan –dijo mirando hacia arriba –supongo que pronto se irán –dijo siguiendo su camino

Más adelante ella cayó en una trampa, era un agujero tapado con una fina capa de arena

–ahhhhhhhhh

Cuando la chica cayó al fondo, se encontró con varios mob

–Eso sí que dolió –dijo poniéndose de pie

Tres escorpiones gigantes se acercaron mostrando su aguijón que desprendía una sustancia de color verde oscuro, eran los aguijones mortales

–Tengo que tener cuidado con su veneno –pensó Yuuki

Ella coloco su espada a la altura de su cadera apuntando a sus objetivos

Cuando los grandes escorpiones avanzaron, ella esquivo al primero cortando su cola en el camino y luego con un corte ascendente hirió la cara del segundo para luego retroceder

–Deje a esos dos con poca vida, no aguantara otro ataque –pensó seria

Esta vez fue Yuuki quien ataco, apuñalando al escorpión sin cola acabando con su vida, cuando el segundo escorpión quiso atacarla con su aguijón Yuuki fue más rápido para cortarlo acabando con su vida

–Dos menos –dijo para si misma

El tercer escorpión cargo furioso, esta vez Yuuki bloqueo el aguijón para luego desviarlo y lanzar tres rápidos cortes que acabaron con la vida del ultimo Aguijón Mortal

–Bien, no recibí daños –dijo mientras guardaba su espada

Yuuki vio la hora en el mundo real

–Casi es hora de desconectarme –dijo viendo la hora –este es un buen lugar para pasar el momento –dijo mirando a su alrededor –pero antes tengo que encargarme de esos rapaces –dijo mirando hacia arriba viendo aun a las aves volar en círculos

–Aun me falta para poder volar –pensó

La chica pensó un momento

Yuuki retrocedió todo lo que pudo, para luego correr contra el muro, gracias a que los Imp podían ser una clase ligera Yuuki aprendió la habilidad de correr sobre las paredes

Cuando comenzó a correr sobre la pared recordó con una sonrisa, cuando Kirito le conto que trato de salir del nido de un dragón corriendo por la pared pero no lo logro

–Esto es divertido a Kirito le gustaría esto –dijo mientras corría por la pared

Apenas Yuuki salió de agujero fue atacada por los rapaces

–Me estaban esperando –dijo esquivando a uno

Un rapaz se dirigió apuntando con sus garras a la cabeza de Yuuki, ella se agacho esquivando para luego matarlo con su espada

Ya que aún no podía volar Yuuki debía aprovechar cuando los rapaces se acercaban para atacarla para poder contratacar, pero le llevo mucho tiempo ya que trataban de agarrarla desprevenida

–Ese fue el último –dijo matando al último rapaz –Esta pelea duro más de lo que me habría gustado –dijo cansada

Luego de eso ella se arrojó nuevamente al hoyo y uso su hechizo de cuerpo de sombra, que la ayudaría a esconderse en la oscuridad y luego se desconecto

.

Apenas ella abrió los ojos en el mundo real se quitó el NerveGear

–Que cansancio –dijo estirándose

Yuuki fue al baño donde se lavó la cara

–Ese desierto sí que era caluroso –dijo mientras se miraba al espejo

Ella se dirigió a la cocina y se preparó una merienda liviana, luego de comer volvió a su cuarto

–Me queda un largo camino por recorrer –dijo sujetando su NerveGear

La chica se colocó el casco

–Ayúdame con esto –dijo en un susurro

Yuuki volvió a hacer full dive

.

El avatar de Yuuki abrió los ojos lentamente, para luego estirar su cuerpo

–Parece que nada malo ocurrió –dijo mirando a su alrededor

La chica desplegó sus alas que ya se habían recuperado

–Creo que es hora de acelerar el paso –dijo ascendiendo a gran velocidad

La pequeña Imp voló a gran velocidad

–Me gustaría llegar hoy a un pueblo neutral –dijo mirando la hora

Yuuki siguió jugando hasta al anochecer, evitando enfrentamientos

–Ahora comenzó a hacer frió –dijo abrazándose a sí misma

La chica miro a la luna fijamente

–Creo que ya es tarde, lo mejor será buscar un lugar seguro para dejarlo por hoy –dijo dejando escapar un pequeño bostezo

Ella comenzó a caminar por las arenas en busca de alguna cueva o estructura en la que pudiera esconderse de manera segura

–Es una lástima no haber encontrado el pueblo –dijo en voz baja

Poco más lejos Yuuki vio una abertura en una pequeña montaña de arena

–Ese lugar me podría servir

Ella entro y comenzó a caminar buscando un lugar alejado de la entrada

–Parece que no hay nadie –dijo en voz baja

Poco después vio que había un mini jefe cuidando la cueva

–Ya veo porque estaba tan silencioso –pensó

El enemigo era un enorme escorpión mucho más grande que los Aguijones Mortales, su nombre era Skor asesino de las arenas, que al notar a la chica de pelo violeta hizo un sonido de amenaza

–Ya me vio, tendré que pelear –dijo desenvainando su espada

Skor se abalanzo sobre ella, Yuuki logró esquivarlo a duras penas

–Es más rápido de lo que pensé –dijo sorprendida –tendré que volar para esquivar con más facilidad

Yuuki desplegó sus alas momentáneamente para tener más impulso para avanzar, ella esquivo el doble ataque de las tenazas de Skor para conectar varios cortes en su cuerpo

–Veo que tu defensa también es elevada –dijo al ver la poca vida que le quito

El gran escorpión volvió a cargar contra ella, Yuuki voló hacia arriba para salir de su alcance, pero se sorprendió al ver como el enemigo de elite desplegó unas alas que estaban ocultas para seguirla

–¿Qué? –dijo sorprendida

Yuuki logro esquivar la tenaza derecha y bloquear el ataque de la tenaza izquierda

–Veo que tenías algo guardado, veamos si puedes igualar mi velocidad de vuelo –dijo con una sonrisa

La chica comenzó a volar alrededor del gran escorpión el trataba de seguirle el paso pero no lo lograba

La Imp uso su velocidad para atacar los puntos débiles del jefe, pero aún le quedaba más de un tercio de vida

–Me queda poco tiempo de vuelo, debo terminar esto ahora –dijo seria

La Imp comenzó a ascender más alto, Skor voló contra Yuuki con su aguijón venenoso de frente, cuando la chica vio la oportunidad descendió rápidamente evitando los ataques del mini jefe y cortando con gran precisión una de las alas del escorpión

Este se desplomo violentamente, quedando aturdido, lo que Yuuki aprovecho para dejarse caer a gran velocidad sobre él y con una poderosa puñalada terminar con lo que le quedaba de vida

–Eso fue difícil –dijo cansada

Avanzando un poco más encontró una sala segura donde se podía desconectar tranquilamente

–No creo que nadie venga por aquí –dijo acostándose en el suelo

Yuuki se durmió para desconectarse, cuando su conciencia virtual se desvaneció, ella abrió los ojos en el mundo real

–¿eh?

Ella se sacó el NerveGear y lo coloco lentamente en la mesita de noche, luego ella bostezo cansada, quedándose recostado un momento

–El desierto es más agotador de lo que pensé –dijo con los ojos cerrados

Ella se quedó un momento acostada con un brazo sobre sus ojos

–Tengo que levantarme –dijo cansada

Yuuki se levantó de la cama y caminando lentamente se dirigió a la cocina

–Comeré algo y luego me iré a dormir –dijo cansada

Luego de cenar

–Debería de tomar un baño antes de dormir –dijo dirigiéndose al baño

Luego de la ducha, Yuuki se cambió de ropa y se preparó para dormir

–Mañana tengo que continuar, tengo que llegar al árbol –dijo acostada en su cama

.

El día siguiente Yuuki se levantó más tarde de lo usual

–¿Qué hora es? –dijo medio dormida

Ella vio la hora

–Me quede dormida –dijo levantándose rápidamente

Ella preparo su desayuno y se preparó para entrar al mundo virtual

–Se ve que perdí la costumbre de dormir poco tiempo –dijo con una sonrisa –bueno es hora de continuar

Ella se colocó el NerveGear y entro en el mundo virtual para continuar su camino para descubrir que le paso a su amiga

–Parece que no hubo problemas –dijo luego de que su avatar abriera los ojos

Yuuki miro a su alrededor

–Tengo que salir de aquí, espero que no haya reaparecido Skor

Cuando salió de la zona segura ella vio a unos cuantos aguijones mortales pero no había señales que el mini jefe Skor Asesino de las Arenas hubiera vuelto

Yuuki avanzo hacia la salida matando a los escorpiones que la atacaron, ella no quería usar aun sus alas ya que su tiempo de vuelo era corto y necesitaba recorrer el desierto

–Ahora ¿por dónde debería ir? –dijo mirando a su alrededor

Con el sol en su punto más alto, y la extensa arena a su alrededor, la chica estaba confusa en que camino elegir

–Creo que vengo de por ahí –dijo mirando a la derecha de la entrada de la cueva –entonces debería de ir por aquí –dijo girándose para mirar donde antes estaba su espalda

Yuuki comenzó a avanzar variando constantemente entre volar y caminar, para avanzar rápidamente y no gastar la luz de sus alas

–No veo nada diferente –dijo cansada mientras caminaba

La imp abrió su inventario tomando una poción de resistencia al fuego

–Hoy creo que hace más calor que ayer –dijo para luego tomar la poción

Inmediatamente debajo de su barra de vida, apareció el estado de resistencia al fuego

–Mucho mejor –dijo viendo como su botella desaparecía

La chica respiro aliviada al sentir como su temperatura comenzaba a bajar

–Lo mejor será que aumente la velocidad

Yuuki saco sus alas, y ascendió lentamente

–Bien, seguiré por aquí, espero que sea el camino correcto

Yuuki voló rápidamente de frente, pero cuando su tiempo de vuelo se acababa decidió aterrizar

–No sé dónde estoy –dijo cuando toco el suelo

–vaya, vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Una extranjera –dijo alguien de atrás de ella

–¿eh? –dijo confundida

Yuuki se giro

–¿Qué hace una pequeña Imp por aquí? Por lo que se estamos en paz con ustedes –dijo uno de ellos que parecía el líder

Ella vio a cuatro hombres vestidos de rojo, dos de ellos usaban escudo y espada, otro era un arquero y el último que parecía ser el jefe usaba una gran espada de dos manos

–¿Salamander? –dijo en voz baja –no quería encontrarme con ellos –pensó

Yuuki retrocedió unos pasos

–Hola me llamo Yuuki –dijo tratando de sonar amistosa

–No me interesa tu nombre ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Eres una espía? Responde –dijo sonando cada vez más molesto

–Bueno yo –dijo nerviosa

La imp Yuuki fue interrumpida por uno de ellos

–A quién le importa jefe, mira su equipo debe ser una renegada de bajo nivel

Los salamander vieron fijamente a Yuuki

–Tienes razón

–Oigan no quiero problemas, yo solo pasaba por aquí

–y lo dices tan tranquila, quien te crees sucia Imp para pasar por las zonas de caza de los Salamander –dijo el líder

–No creo que puede evitarlos –pensó Yuuki

–Es una presa fácil –dijo uno de los jugadores con escudo

–Divirtámonos muchachos –dijo el otro personaje con escudo

–Será una manera fácil de conseguir dinero, aunque no creo que tenga mucho –dijo el arquero

–Bien chicos vayan por ella –dijo el jefe confiado

–No quería problemas, pero no tengo elección –dijo en voz baja preparándose para pelear

Los dos jugadores con escudo se lanzaron directamente contra ella, Yuuki los esquivos a ambos rápidamente

–Es rápida –dijeron ambos

–Parece que no será tan aburrido –dijo el jefe

–No quiero matarlo, deténganse

– Te crees demasiado Imp, esquiva esto si puedes –dijo el arquero

El arquero comenzó a recitar un hechizo mientras apuntaba, una flecha de fuego salió disparada

–ahhh –ella grito al recibir el ataque

Yuuki se cubrió con su espada pero el hechizo la golpeo bajando su vida, pero gracias a la poción que había tomado antes el daño fue leve

–Ven no es tan difícil –dijo el arquero de manera burlona

–Tengo que deshacerme de ese sujeto primero –pensó Yuuki

Yuuki desplegó sus alas y a gran velocidad ataco al arquero, acabando con su vida con un poderoso corte

–¿Qué? –dijo el arquero al recibir el ataque

–No puede ser –dijo sorprendido

–Como, de un solo golpe –dijo el otro jugador sorprendido

–Les dije que no quería pelear –dijo Yuuki seria

–Maldita no te saldrás con la tuya, idiotas mátenla –dijo el jefe

–Si jefe –dijeron ambos

Ambos atacaron a Yuuki, ella evito los ataques gracias a su gran velocidad, la chica logro separarlos luego que de un fuerte ataque hiciera retroceder a uno de ellos, y con una rápida combinación de ataques acabo con otro jugador

–Maldita

El último jugador con escudo logro cortar la espalda de Yuuki cuando ella se distrajo

–ahh

–Te matare –dijo molesto

Yuuki comenzó a retroceder

–No huiras

Cuando ella se alejó lo suficiente comenzó a recitar un hechizo

_Sombras, ayúdenme, tomen la forma para acabar con mis enemigos, Dagas de Sombras _

Una daga negra formada por sombras apareció en la mano izquierda de Yuuki, ella la lanzo veloz impactando en el pecho del sorprendido salamander

Yuuki volvió a recitar el hechizo pero esta vez agregando una línea más haciendo que la daga mientras viajaba se dividiera en tres el jugador solo pudo bloquear la primera las otras dos conectaron en distintas partes acabando con lo que le quedaba de vida

–Funciono –dijo feliz

Yuuki no pudo aguantar su felicidad por la primera vez que uso magia, aunque no le gustaba mucho el atacar jugadores, pero ya que su única pena seria en experiencia y objeto, decidió seguir peleando

–Eres una desgraciada, tú no eres una simple renegada ¿Quién eres?

–Te dije que no quería problemas, solo quiero llegar al pueblo neutral

–Estas muy lejos del pueblo Espejismo, Imp este es el camino hasta la capital Salamander

–ya veo que me equivoque de camino, me iré –dijo seria

Yuuki se dio la vuelta

–Adonde crees que vas, pequeña Imp –dijo molesto

–Puedes dejar de llamarme así, no me gusta –dijo cansada

–¿molesta? ¿Cómo crees que me siento yo? Mataste a todo mi grupo –dijo molesto

–Ustedes fueron los que me atacaron, les dije que no quería problemas

–No puede dejar que se sepa que mi grupo fue aniquilado por una sucia Imp renegada

El líder salamander se preparó para pelear

–Maldición –pensó Yuuki

Ella coloco su espada a la altura de su cadera

–Está bien peleare, te dejare el primer golpe

–Te matare, maldita imp –grito con furia

El salamander voló rápidamente contra Yuuki, ella comenzó a volar hacia atrás esquivando los feroces ataques y cuando vio una oportunidad corto sus piernas y avanzo dejándolo atrás

–Maldita –dijo adolorido

–Veamos si funciona esto –pensó rápidamente

Yuuki comenzó a recitar un hechizo nuevamente

–No dejare que me tires esas dagas –dijo cargando contra Yuuki

_Sombras bríndeme de su ayuda nuevamente, sombras de vida y muerte envuelvan mi mano, permítame absorber la energía de mi enemigo y usarla para curar mis heridas, Drain Touch _

La mano izquierda de Yuuki fue envuelta en una sombra negra, al mismo tiempo que el jugador con espada de dos manos se acercó para atacarla, Yuuki bloqueo el ataque con su espada y con su mano izquierda toco el pecho de este, absorbiendo su energía

–¿Qué me hiciste? –dijo retrocediendo tocando la zona absorbida

–Solo absorbí tu energía

–Maldita –dijo cansado

La vida del salamander bajo mientras que la de Yuuki se restauro

–Esta pelea termino, me iré si me dijeras por donde está el pueblo te lo agradecería o puedes irte –dijo seria

Las palabras de Yuuki hicieron que el líder Salamander se enfureciera

–No dejare que las cosas terminen así, mis compañeros aún me ven, no dejare que me avergüences sucia Imp

El ataco con gran furia

–Bren tenía razón ustedes se creen que son los mejores –dijo en voz baja

Yuuki esquivo fácilmente el violento ataque y con un corte horizontal acabo con lo que le quedaba de vida

–No dejare que las cosas terminen así, te buscaremos para vengarnos –dijo poco antes de desaparecer

–No tengo tiempo para seguir tratando con ustedes, espero que lo entiendas

El Salamander fue envuelto en llamas, y lo único que quedo de él fue una pequeña llama

–Lo mejor será que me vaya, ya perdí mucho tiempo

Yuuki se dio media vuelta y emprendió vuelo en la dirección de la que venía dejado atrás cuatro llamas rojas

Ella comenzó a caminar por el enorme desierto esperando ver el pueblo que buscaba, pero ya era tarde y aunque se desconectó para comer algo, la batalla contra los jugadores Salamander había consumido mucha de su energía. La noche llego y lo único que Yuuki logro encontrar fue una cueva que conocía

–Maldición esta es la cueva de ayer, estuve yendo en círculo –dijo cansada

Yuuki miro la hora

–Creo que será mejor que lo deje por hoy

Ella volvió a usar la zona segura de esa cueva para desconectarse, al día siguiente se conectó buscando llegar al pueblo

–No avance nada el día de ayer, hoy tengo que encontrar el pueblo –dijo en voz baja

Yuuki siguió avanzando por el confuso desierto, peleo con gran cantidad de Mob y también con algunos jugadores Salamander que se encontró, al atardecer llego cerca de las montañas por donde había comenzado

–No es por aquí–dijo cansada –maldición me equivoque de nuevo –dijo algo molesta

.

Luego de mucho tiempo ya cuando estaba anocheciendo logro llegar por fin al Pueblo Espejismo

–Lo logre, llegue –dijo cansada al aterrizar en la entrada del pueblo

El pueblo no era muy grande, sus edificios estaba construido con arenisca

–Hoy lo dejare, iré a una posada a descansar

Yuuki alquilo un cuarto y lo uso para desconectarse

La prisa de Yuuki por llegar al pueblo Espejismo era que al ser un lugar neutral podría descansar adecuadamente, conseguir nuevo equipo, pero lo más importante era que desde ahí podía dirigirse al valle dragón y siguiendo las montañas llegaría fácilmente al ruger corridor

.

–Mañana lograre estar más cerca, espérame Asuna –dijo poco antes de dormir en el mundo real

El día 20 de Enero Yuuki logro llegar al Pueblo Espejismo estando tres días perdida en el desierto


	20. Capitulo Diecinueve: Coincidencias

**Capitulo Diecinueve: Demasiadas Coincidencias**

.

.

La suave luz del sol de finales de otoño brillaba a través de la parte superior de un árbol de ciprés. Una ligera brisa soplaba suavemente en la superficie del lago donde dos jóvenes estaban sentados tranquilamente

El chico tenía ropa de color negro, mientras la chica usaba un simple vestido de color morado

La chica de pelo purpura apoyo su cabeza lentamente sobre el hombro del chico de pelo negro mientras respiraba suavemente y se quedaba dormida

La tranquilidad rodeaba el lugar

–El clima es agradable –dijo en voz baja la chica

El chico acaricio el suave pelo purpura de la chica

–si –dijo en un susurro

El chico abrazo más fuerte a la chica

–Yuuki nunca te dejare sola –dijo sonriéndole

–¿de verdad? –dijo emocionada

–Claro –dijo sonriendo

De repente el cuerpo de la chica desapareció, dejando al chico solo y confundido

–¿eh? –dijo confundido

El chico se levantó apresurado

–Yuuki, Yuuki ¿dónde estás? –dijo preocupado

Kirito comenzó a caminar alrededor de la casa buscando a la chica

–¿Dónde estás Yuuki? –Kirito grito fuertemente

De pronto el lugar se partió en dos, dejando por un lado la linda casa y en el otro lado había una sala blanca con antorchas

–¿eh? ¿Qué está pasando? –dijo confundido

Al otro lado estaba Yuuki con su equipo de combate pero no estaba sola, ahí también se encontraba el creador de Sword Art Online con su forma de Heathcliff

–¿Qué está pasando? –dijo el chico confundido

Yuuki estaba luchando sola contra Kayaba

–Yuuki, Yuuki –dijo alarmado

Kirito trataba de cruzar al otro lado pero una barrera invisible se lo impedía

–Que harás Yuuki, estas sola y no eres capaz de derrotarme, no tu sola –dijo confiado

–No estoy sola, Kirito vendrá –dijo seria

–Él no está aquí, y tampoco vendrá a ayudarte

–yo, yo seguiré peleando aunque no tenga oportunidad –dijo en voz baja

–No Yuuki corre, huye de ahí no luche tu sola contra el –grito Kirito Desesperado

La voz de Kirito no parecía llegarle a Yuuki

–Maldición ¿Por qué pasa esto? –dijo en voz baja

Yuuki comenzó a atacar a Kayaba pero el bloqueaba todos sus ataques

–Ella no conseguirá romper su defensa –dijo Kirito

–Ríndete no tienes la fuerza necesaria

–yo no me rendiré, Asuna necesita de mi ayuda –dijo desesperada

–Eres débil –dijo fríamente

Kayaba uso su escudo para empujar la espada de Yuuki, haciendo que ella la soltara

–Yuuki ten cuidado –grito Kirito

–Se acabó el juego Yuuki–chan –dijo con una sonrisa macabra

La espada de Kayaba brillo de un rojo intenso

–Lo siento Kirito te falle –dijo con los ojos cerrados

Kayaba ataco violentamente a la desprotegida chica de pelo purpura, provocándole una gran herida

–Yuuki nooooooo –grito Kirito

La chica cayó al suelo y comenzó a brillar intensamente

–Él te dejo sola con tu dolor –dijo fríamente Kayaba

–yo, yo lo sé –dijo débilmente

–No Yuuki, estoy aquí

La chica comenzó a romperse en polígonos azules

–Yuukiiiii

.

Los ojos de Kazuto Kirigaya se abrieron rápidamente, mientras dejaba escapar el nombre de la chica en un grito

–¿Yuuki? –dijo agitado

El chico de pelo negro, comenzó a girar su cabeza de manera desesperada mirando a su alrededor

–Es mi cuarto, fue, fue solo un sueño –dijo confundido

El chico se sentó sobre la cama y mire alrededor. La habitación tenía un piso poco común de madera natural. Sólo tres piezas de mobiliario se puede encontrar dentro de la habitación, un ordenador de unidad de disco duro, un router, y la cama donde estaba

Una vieja pieza con forma de casco estaba colocada verticalmente en el centro de los routers

Él había vuelto al mundo real, pero aún no había podido cumplir su promesa de reencontrarse con la chica con las que compartió aventuras, luchas y lo más importante su amor

–¿Por qué soñé con eso? –dijo en voz baja

Un dolor golpeo su pecho al recordar el momento en que creyó que la había perdido para siempre. El chico desvió la mirada del NerveGear y se levantó para mirar la hora y el día

Domingo, 19 de enero 2025. 7:15 AM

Él se quedó viéndose en el espejo de la pared

Dos meses habían pasado desde que el chico volvía al mundo real, pero todavía no podía acostumbrarse a su apariencia. Aunque el espadachín Kirito y el actual Kazuto Kirigaya se supone que tienen el mismo aspecto, su pérdida de peso aún tenía que recuperarse por completo, por lo que su cuerpo huesudo era extremadamente frágil

El chico noto unas líneas de lágrimas que salían de sus ojos al verse en el espejo

–Me convertí en un verdadero llorón…. Yuuki –dijo forzando una sonrisa

.

El chico bajo y salió al patio sentándose en el porche con do botellas de agua, y se quedó viendo a su hermana practicar kendo

–Suguha ha seguido esforzándose en el kendo durante los últimos dos años –pensó con una sonrisa

En el momento en que Suguha miró hacia la casa para dirigirse ahí, ella de repente se congeló al ver que alguien la estaba mirado

–Buenos días –dijo Kazuto con una sonrisa

El chico vestido de negro le arrojo un botella de agua a su hermana quien la atrapo

–Buenos días, debiste hablarme en lugar de quedarte en silencio –dijo algo nerviosa

–Es que te vi muy concentrada

Luego de que ambos terminaran de practicar kendo, los dos dejaron el dojo juntos, fueron al baño y se enjuagaron el sudor de la cara. Suhuga realmente tenía la intención de jugar un poco, ella nunca esperó que se convirtiera de pronto en algo tan serio y que dejara esta sensación de sobrecalentamiento en su cuerpo

–Onii–chan realmente me sorprendiste ¿Dónde aprendiste eso? –dijo emocionada

–eh, ese patrón de ataque lo invente yo, pero realmente no puedo usar las habilidades de espadas sin la ayuda del sistema –murmuro para sí mismo

–¿eh? –dijo confundida

–Me divertí. Tal vez debería tratar de practicar kendo de nuevo

–¿¡En serio!? ¿¡En serio!? onii–chan

Suguha de repente se llenó de energía y con una amplia sonrisa que se extendía por su cara, comenzó a insistir en una respuesta.

–Sugu, ¿tu podrías ayudarme con esto?

–¡Po-por supuesto Onii–chan! ¡Sin duda, podemos entrenar juntos! –dijo feliz

–Aunque vamos a tener que esperar hasta que mis músculos se recuperen por completo –dijo estirando su brazo

–Claro –dijo sonriendo

Suguha sonrió de todo corazón. La idea de practicar kendo juntos a su hermano nuevamente la emocionaba y la hacía tan feliz que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos

La chica de pelo negro pensó en decirle su secreto a su hermano

–onii–chan sabes a mí también me g –ella se detuvo –no sabes, lo dejare en secreto –dijo con una sonrisa

–¿a qué te refieres? –dijo confundido

–No importa –dijo dándole la espalda

–Está bien –dijo confundido

Los dos se secaron la cabeza y entraron a la casa por la puerta trasera

–Sugu toma primero el baño, mientras yo preparo el desayuno

–Está bien onii–chan

Poco después Suguha salió del baño, mientras Kazuto estaba sentado esperándola. Luego de que ambos terminaran de desayunar

–Onii–chan tienes planes para hoy –dijo sonriente

–Yo, hoy tenía pensado ir al hospital –dijo con tristeza mientras caminaba hacia el baño

Su sueño había estado en su mente desde que se levantó, aunque antes ya había tenido sueños sobre ese mundo, no entendía porque esta vez Yuuki estaba sola y que tenía que ver Asuna en eso

El buen humor de Suguha de repente se hundió al oír su respuesta

–Ya veo, vas a visitar a esa persona –dijo en tono bajo

–Sí, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ella –dijo en voz baja –le debo mucho –pensó con tristeza

Kazuto se bañó y tomo su bicicleta para dirigirse hacia el hospital que estaba algo alejado pero le venía bien para seguir recuperando la fuerza de sus piernas

El guardia de seguridad en la entrada, ahora una cara familiar para Kazuto, no se molestó en preguntar la razón por la que venía. El chico aparco su bicicleta en un rincón del enorme estacionamiento. En el mostrador de recepción del primer piso, que tenía la apariencia de un vestíbulo de un hotel de alta clase, le dieron un pase de visitante. El cual el abrocho en su pecho y se dirigió hacia el ascensor

En unos segundos, el llego a la planta superior, el piso 18, la puerta del ascensor se abrió lentamente. El chico camino hacia el sur por el pasillo vacío. Esta planta tenía muchos pacientes a largo plazo hospitalizados. Por último, al final del pasillo, el vio una puerta de color verde pálido. Había una placa opaca en la pared junto a la puerta.

"Yuuki Asuna", por debajo de esa pantalla estaba una ranura delgada

Kazuto se desabrocho el pase de su pecho y lo deslizo en el borde inferior en la ranura. La puerta se abrió con un leve sonido electrónico.

Al entrar en la habitación, que estaba envuelto por la fragancia de las flores. Flores frescas en contradicción con la temporada de invierno estaba decorado la habitación. El interior de la habitación del hospital estaba dividido con amplias cortinas, por las cuales lentamente había entrado.

–Por favor deja que vuelva –dijo en voz baja moviendo las cortinas que la ocultaban

El chico vio a la joven chica en la cama

–Volví Asuna, esta vez no traje flores –dijo con una sonrisa triste

Kazuto se acercó a la cama

–Sabes recibí noticias de Yuuki, ella está bien, me dijo que no puede venir a visitarte por una razón que te dirá cuando nos volvamos a encontrar –dijo con una sonrisa –no la dejare sola al igual que a ti, me esforzaré por todos

El chico de pelo negro se quedó contándole varias cosas, hasta que la alarma de su reloj le indico que ya era medio día

–Ya debo irme Asuna, volveré otro día si –dijo con una sonrisa –espero que ya haya pasado todo esto –pensó triste

Cuando el chico se dirigía hacia la puerta, esta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre mayor con una expresión facial tranquila. Por su físico y apariencia, parecía ser un hombre animado y confiado, pero tenía el pelo gris que era el resultado de dos años de preocupación por su hija. Este era el padre de Asuna, Yuuki Shouzou

–oh, Kirigaya–kun, siento la interrupción –dijo en tono amable

El chico de pelo negro agito su cabeza en señal de negación para luego inclinarla un poco

–yo lamento las molestias Yuuki–san

–No hay problemas, tu eres el único que viene a visitarla fuera de su familia, es bueno saber que mi hija tiene un buen amigo. Estoy seguro que a ella también le hace feliz que vengas

–Eso espero –dijo Kazuto con una pequeña sonrisa

El hombre mayor se acercó a la almohada de Asuna, acariciándole el pelo distraídamente mientras miraba con tristeza el rostro de su hija. Un momento después, el hombre que estaba detrás de él se presento

–Soy Nobuyuki Sugou director del instituto de investigación de RECTO, es un placer conocerte –dijo extendiendo la mano

–Kirigaya Kazuto el gusto es mío –dijo correspondiendo el apretón

Era un hombre alto poco mayor a los 30 años, vestido con un traje gris oscuro, con un par de anteojos amarillos enmarcados en equilibrio sobre el puente de su nariz. Sus ojos se escondían detrás de sus lentes delgados, y su sonrisa perpetua completaba una imagen positiva

–Eres el héroe que completo Sword Art Online –dijo más emocionado

–Supongo –dijo desviando la mirada

–Escuche que hubo otra jugadora que te ayudo en el combate final ¿también está por aquí?

–No, no sé dónde está ella –dijo en voz baja

–Ya veo es una lástima, siento si fui imprudente

–No es nada –dijo con algo de tristeza

–Él es el hijo de un buen amigo, se podría decir que es parte de la familia

–Presidente sobre eso, me gustaría hacerlo público el próximo mes

–¿de verdad? Pero ¿estás de acuerdo con esto? Aun eres joven, puedes disfrutar de tu vida libremente

–Mi corazón siempre estuvo con ella, tome mi decisión, quiero hacerlo mientras Asuna siga conservando su belleza para poder verla con su vestido de bodas

–Veo que estas muy decidido, está bien –dijo el padre de Asuna

El chico solo vio a los dos hombres confundido por la charla

–Lo siento tengo que irme, adiós Kirigaya–kun

Cuando el señor Yuuki dejo el cuarto, Nobuyuki Sugou se movió lentamente al lado de la cama y le comenzó a acariciar el pelo castaño a Asuna, haciendo ruidos mientras su mano izquierda se arrastraba por el pelo. Esto hizo que una sensación de asco invadiera a Kazuto

–Sabes de lo que hablábamos antes, era sobre el matrimonio de Asuna, conmigo –dijo sonriendo

–¿Qué? ¿no pueden hacer eso? –dijo rápidamente

–Oh, ciertamente. Para recibir la aprobación en este tipo de circunstancia sería del todo imposible sobre el papel, solo seré presentado antes todos como parte de familia Yuuki, sin embargo, ella me ha odiado por algún tiempo, por eso encuentro esto, algo conveniente

–Maldito piensas aprovecharte de la condición de Asuna

–¿aprovecharme? ¿Sabes lo que le ocurrió a la empresa encargada del desarrollo de Sword Art Online?

–Escuche que quebraron

–Exacto, debido a los coste de desarrollo y lo que debieron pagar por el incidente, ¿Cuándo eso paso que crees que ocurrió con los servidores de SAO?

Kazuto se quedó en silencio

–Veo que lo entendiste, Asuna está viva solo porque yo lo permito, ¿no crees que merezco algo a cambio? –dijo sonriendo

–Este sujeto se quiere aprovechar de la condición de Asuna, solo para cumplir con sus ambiciones –pensó Kazuto

–Sabes sé que Asuna y tu estuvieron mucho tiempo juntos con otra jugadora llamada Yuuki, y que fue ella quien te ayudo a terminar ese juego

Kazuto levanto la cabeza al escuchar el nombre de Yuuki

–Veo que la conoces, me pregunto cómo se verá, debe ser muy linda para que el héroe se preocupe por ella –dijo con una cara asquerosa

–No hables de ella –dijo molesto

Sugou ignoro la amenaza de Kazuto

–Sabía que un mocoso no podría haber derrotado solo a Kayaba, eres patético hasta ella te dejo y ahora quieres meterte con Asuna

Kazuto solo se quedó en silencio enojado

–No sé qué pasó entre tú y Asuna en el juego, pero te quiero fuera de su vida de ahora en adelante. Espero que no tengas ningún contacto con el señor Yuuki y su familia en el futuro

Kazuto apretó los puños, enfadado por su incapacidad para hacer algo

El silencio envolvió la sala por un momento

–La ceremonia de la boda se llevará a cabo la próxima semana aquí en esta gran sala. Espero que vengas, y trae a tu amiga. Aprecia este último encuentro entre ustedes, Héroe-kun –dijo Sugou con un tono burló

.

.

Cuando Kazuto llego a su casa inmediatamente se encerró en su cuarto, repitiendo una y otra la conversación que tuvo con Sugou en su mente

–¿realmente esto está pasando? –dijo en voz baja

Sugou siempre fue la persona más cercana a la familia Yuuki. Esta también fue la razón por la que fue capaz de llegar a ser el prometido de Asuna. Es de total confianza a Yuuki Shouzou, también ocupó una gran responsabilidad en Recto. Asuna probablemente estaría dispuesta a casarse con ese hombre, tal vez lo estuvo mucho antes de quedar atrapada en Aincrad

¿el debería intentar evitarlo? ¿o el realmente podía hacer algo para evitarlo?

Fueron las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza, luego recordó una conversación que tuvo con Yuuki en SAO

.

_–Yuuki ¿Cuál es la razón por la que peleas con tanta pasión? _

_–¿eh? ¿Por qué lo preguntas? _

_–Curiosidad _

_–Bueno yo quiero que_ las_ personas tengan esperanza y crean en la vida, por eso lucho para que nadie se rinda antes de que la vida se acabe –dijo pensativa _

_–Vaya, creo que es algo que dirías –dijo burlón_

_–No te burles hablo en serio –dijo haciendo un puchero _

_–Lo sé, yo estaré a tu lado ayudándote, te prometo que haré todo lo posible para evitar que tu o nuestros amigos sufran _

_–Sé que siempre das todo de ti Kirito _

_–No importa en qué mundo estemos, yo te cuidare Yuuki_

.

–Lo siento Yuuki, no puedo cumplir mi promesa, no puedo evitar que Asuna sufra, no puedo estar a tu lado en estos momentos difíciles, soy un completo inútil –dijo derrotado

–Lo siento... Lo siento, Asuna... No... No puedo hacer nada, después de lo que hiciste por mí, yo no puedo ayudarte

Lágrimas de tristeza se deslizaron por su cara, cayendo en la parte superior de su puño cerrado por la impotencia

La voz de Suhuga se escuchó detrás de la puerta

–¡Onii-chan, el baño esta libre!

La chica de pelo corto abrió la puerta, pero al ver todo oscuro pensó que su hermano estaba durmiendo, pero una fría ráfaga hizo que se frenara

–¿se habrá quedado dormido con la ventana abierta? –pensó preocupada

La chica comenzó a caminar de puntillas, suavemente atravesando la habitación, hacia la ventana sólo para encontrar a su hermano acurrucado en la cama, completamente despierto

–Ah, Onii-chan, lo siento. Creí que estabas dormido– fue la respuesta perpleja de Suguha

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Kazuto respondió con una voz desprovista de emoción

–Lo siento, pero ¿podrías dejarme solo? –dijo fríamente

–Pero, pero, la habitación esta tan fría

Parte de la luz de una farola se filtraba por las cortinas, posándose en el rostro de Kazuto. En ese momento, Suguha entendido que algo le había sucedido a su hermano.

–¿Qué pasó? –dijo preocupada

–Nada –dijo el sin emoción

–Onii–chan –dijo preocupada

Kazuto escondió su rostro con sus manos

–Yo realmente soy un inútil, no tengo la fuerza que creí, la fuerza de ese mundo era, era una mentira, solo una ilusión

–¿le paso algo a esa persona o a Asuna–san? –dijo de manera tranquila

–Asuna será enviada a un lugar donde será infeliz, no puedo hacer algo para evitarlo, y ella no me perdonara por dejarla sola –el comenzó a llorar como un niño pequeño

Suhuga cerró la ventana, corrió las cortinas, encendió el aire acondicionado, y se sentó a su lado. Ella vaciló por un momento, antes de tomar sus manos frías entre las suyas otra vez. El cuerpo acurrucado de Kazuto se relajó en un instante. Suguha le susurró al oído.

–Ánimo. Si ella es realmente la persona de la que me hablaste, no se dará por vencido tan fácilmente y tú tampoco puedes, ten esperanza –dijo dulcemente

–¿esperanza? –repitió el chico

–Cree en ti onii–chan, tú tienes la fuerza para enfrentar lo que sea, ten fe en ti mismo

El chico se quedó viendo la oscuridad pensando en esas palabras

.

Kazuto comenzó a despertar cuando comenzó a sentir un extraño calor a su alrededor, el inconscientemente lo abrazo pero al sentir que era alguien, se levantó sorprendido

–¿Cómo paso esto? –dijo confundido

Kazuto recordó lo que le había pasado la noche anterior

–Realmente me comporte como un niño –dijo algo avergonzado –gracias Sugu no sabes cuánto me ayudaste –dijo con una sonrisa

–onii–chan –dijo Suguha dormida

Kazuto pellizco la mejilla de su hermana

–hey Sugu, despierta ya es de mañana

Ella dejó escapar un quejido insatisfecho

–Se te hará tarde –dijo pellizcando más fuerte

Suguha por fin abrió los ojos.

–Ah. ¡Buenos días, Onii-chan! –murmuró mientras perezosamente salía fuera de las mantas

La chica miro a su hermano sorprendida, para luego mirar a su alrededor, sus entreabiertos ojos dormidos se abrieron de repente y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas de la vergüenza

–¡Ah! Um, Yo –dijo nerviosa

Sus orejas se pusieron rojas con el cuerpo rígido, de repente se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo de la habitación tan rápido como pudo

–Esta chica –pensó con una sonrisa

Kazuto agarro ropa para tomar una ducha, pero el sonido de nuevo mensaje llamo su atención

–Es de Agil –dijo sentándose en el escritorio

Cuando el abrió el mensaje vio que se trataba de una imagen de un mundo virtual

–¿Asuna? –Dijo mirando la imagen más de cerca –no puede ser es Asuna –dijo confundido

La imagen era muy borrosa, pero esa chica, con su pelo largo castaño, era sin duda, Asuna, con el rostro desolado y con las manos cruzadas sobre la mesa. Al verla más cuidadosamente se podían ver unas alas transparentes extendidas detrás de ella

Kazuto rápidamente llamo a su amigo

–Hola

–¡Hey! ¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre esa imagen?

–Mira, Kirito, al menos preséntate en primer lugar

–Está bien, voy para haya

–Nos vemos

.

Kazuto abrió la puerta del café rápidamente, el sonido del timbre de la campana en la puerta dio señal de eso. El hombre calvo en el mostrador lo miro para sonreír divertido

–Oh, eres muy rápido

–El negocio esta lento como siempre ¿Cómo haces para vivir?

–Claro que está vacío ahora, deberías de verlo en la noche te dejaría impresionado

–Como digas

El chico de pelo negro se sentó en la barra, y pidió una taza de café

–¿Qué pasa con esa imagen?

El gerente de la tienda, no respondió de inmediato. En cambio, observó al chico mientras sacaba un paquete rectangular de debajo del mostrador y lo empujó en dirección del chico

El empaque era claramente de un software de un juego. En la esquina superior derecha decía "AmuSphere"

–No he oído hablar de este tipo de hardware antes –dijo confundido

–AmuSphere. Salió mientras todavía estábamos en ese mundo. Es la siguiente generación de tecnología FullDive, el sucesor del NerveGear –dijo con tranquilidad

–¿ALFheim Online? –dijo en voz baja

–Es un nuevo VRMMO

–¿Qué tiene que ver esto con la imagen que me mandaste? –dijo confundido

Agil saco una foto de debajo del mostrador

–¿Qué ves aquí?

El chico se quedó viendo la foto antes de responder

–Es similar a…..Asuna –dijo en voz baja

–Imagine que pensarías lo mismo, esta es la captura de este juego ALFheim Online, por eso la resolución es baja

–¿eh? –dijo confuso

Agil dio vuelta la caja del juego, mostrando un mapa del mundo de las hadas

–Este es el Árbol del Mundo, o Yggdrasil –Agil señaló al árbol –El objetivo de los jugadores es ser la primera raza en alcanzar la ciudad encima de ese árbol

–Sigo sin entender

–Déjame terminar, en este juego se puede volar

–¿eh volar? ¿Cómo es posible?

–No lo sé, pero su tiempo es limitado, es por eso que un grupo de cinco personas que utilizaron su vuelo como un cohete de múltiples etapas, lograron llegar más lejos que cualquiera

–Bastante ingenioso, ridículo pero ingenioso

–Si bastante, tomaron fotos como prueba, y una de esas fotos es esta –dijo tocando la imagen de Asuna

–Pero ¿Cómo esta Asuna en este juego?

Kazuto comenzó a ver nuevamente la caja del juego, en la parte inferior estaba un logo que decía RECTO Progress

–No puede ser una simple coincidencia –pensó sorprendido

–No lo sé, te la mostré porque pensé que te interesaría, quería mandársela también a Yuuki pero no tengo su correo –dijo con una sonrisa –has sabido algo de la enana

–Algo, ella contacto conmigo, a veces hablamos por correo, pero hace unos días me dijo que estaría ocupada

Al terminar de hablar, algo vino a su mente

–Espera ¿sabes hace cuanto están estas imágenes en el internet?

–Creo que hace unos días ¿Por qué?

–Si es posible –dijo en voz baja de manera pensativa

–No me digas que crees que la enana vio la imagen y se metió en ese juego para buscar a Asuna

–Es posible, sabes que es impulsiva

–Sí, pero esto no prueba nada –dijo agarrando la foto

–Es largo y difícil de explicar, pero es posible que alguien haya encerrado a Asuna, por su propio beneficio

–¿de verdad? ¿Qué lunático haría algo como eso?

–No tengo prueba pero son demasiadas coincidencias –dijo pensativo

–Si tú lo dices –dijo confundido

–¿puedo tomar esto?

–No hay problema ¿vas a buscarla?

–Si Yuuki se enteró de esto, no la puedo dejar sola

–Tienes razón, suerte –dijo sonriendo

–Un juego en el que no se puede morir, no será un reto –dijo sonreído confiado

Ambos intercambiaron sonrisas

–Supongo que debo comprar la nueva consola

–También funciona en el NerveGear, el AmuSphere simplemente tiene una mejor seguridad y velocidad de inicio

–Ya veo, eso es bueno

El chico de pelo negro tomo lo que le quedaba de café de una vez y dejo unas monedas en la barra

–Volveré a casa ahora, gracias por invitarme y la información

–Puedes pagarme por la información de otra manera, debes recatar a Asuna y traerla aquí junto a la enana, así esto habrá terminado

–Claro definitivamente esto terminara

Ambos chocaron sus puños

Kazuto abrió la puerta para irse

–Salúdame a la enana cuando la veas ahí dentro –dijo con una sonrisa

–Lo hare, pero sabes que a ella no le gusta que la llames así –dijo con una sonrisa

Agil no contesto y Kazuto se fue

.

Kazuto llego a su cuarto luego de hablar brevemente con su hermana en el patio, y preparo todo para volver con comodidad al mundo virtual

Sentado junto a su cama, Kazuto puso el NerveGear sobre sus ojos con ambas manos.

El antiguamente brillante NerveGear estaba ligeramente dañado, y la pintura se estaba pelando en varios lugares. Durante dos años, había sido su captor, así como un siempre fiable compañero de armas

–Una vez más, por favor, préstame fuerza

Con esto en mente, él se puso el NerveGear en la cabeza y abroche la correa de la barbilla

–No te dejare sola con esto Yuuki –dijo con una sonrisa –¡LINK START! –dijo con ansiedad y emoción


	21. Capitulo Veinte: Búsqueda Virtual

**Capitulo Veinte: Regreso al Mundo Virtual **

.

.

.

La luz que pasaba a través de los párpados cerrados de Kazuto desapareció de repente. La transmisión de sus nervios ópticos se cortó de repente. Una luz de color arco iris apareció, y un "NerverGear" amorfo se formó gradualmente en un logo. Las imágenes, que fueron inicialmente turbias, fueron para confirmar la conexión de la corteza visual. Con el tiempo, una línea de texto apareció debajo del logo para confirmar que la conexión visual estaba bien

Luego vino la prueba de sonido, y resonaron varios sonidos extraños. Los sonidos que fueron distorsionados inicialmente lentamente se convirtieron en hermosos sonidos luego hubo un cambió de tono y armonía, antes disminuir gradualmente en volumen y eventualmente acabarse. Cuando esto se completó, una línea de texto parece confirmar que la conexión nervio auditivo fue igualmente bien.

El procedimiento de conexión inicial continuó. Ahora le tocaba a la sensación del tacto y la gravedad, la sensación de la cama y el peso desapareció

Cuando el chico termino con los procesos, se encontró en el registro de ALFheim Online, luego de completarlo con su información, eligió su viejo nombre de Kirito pero debido a que Sugou lo conocía, cambio la forma de escritura para prevenir que pudiera descubrirlo. El eligió la raza de los Spriggan por el equipamiento inicial ya que creía que no se tomaría enserio el juego

Kirito comenzó a caer en dirección del pueblo inicial de los Spriggan lentamente

Luego de dos meses fuera del FullDive sus nervios comenzaron a despertar debido a la emoción

La escena ante los ojos emocionados de Kazuto de repente se congeló. Los defectos comenzaron a aparecer a su alrededor mientras algunos de los polígonos desaparecían, y el ruido como de un rayo se oía en todo el mundo. La resolución de todos los objetos disminuido drásticamente, a un tipo de mosaico, y el mundo se disolvió y se derrumbó por completo

–¿Qué está pasando? –grito confundido

El Spriggan comenzó a caer en picada rápidamente hacías la oscuridad que se había formado

–Que hago aaahh –dijo cayendo rápidamente

Luego de un momento en la oscuridad termino en un bosque extraño sobre su cara, él se quedó un momento en esa posición, luego de un momento se sentó en el suelo

–No dolió como pensé que lo haría –dijo confundido

El nuevo jugador comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, ya era de noche y estaba en medio de un bosque

Este bosque se componía de árboles gigantes, todos se extendían hacia el cielo el follaje era tan denso que la vista no llegaba muy lejos. Una luna llena flotaba en el negro cielo estrellado, emitiendo un brillo dorado

–Al…. Final volví, dos meses fuera de estos mundos –dijo en voz baja –pensé que no volvería nuevamente a un mundo virtual –pensó

El chico estaba confuso por lo que le había ocurrido al principio, pero decidió dejarlo por el momento

–No puede ser, no, no –dijo algo asustado

El chico intento abrir su menú con su mano derecha sin resultados, su mano comenzó a temblar y lo intento varias veces más sin que algo cambiara, hasta que uso su mano izquierda y el menú fue abierto

–Me había asustado –dijo recuperando el aliento –conque cambiaron la mano

Luego de verificar que el botón de desconexión funcionaba, el miro sus estadísticas y quedo totalmente sorprendido

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –dijo viendo sus estadísticas

–Estas son mis estadísticas de SAO ¿Por qué están aquí? –dijo sorprendido

–¿estoy dentro de SAO? No eso no puede ser, son juegos diferentes, administrados por empresas diferentes –dijo pensativo

Kirito abrió su inventario y al ver que sus objetos estaban de cierta manera, pensó que tal vez podía encontrar su objeto más importante

–Por favor tiene que estar, por favor, por favor, tiene que estar –dijo suplicante mientras bajaba en su inventario

El encontró lo que buscaba, tocando el ítem con sus dedos tembloroso eligió la opción de usar

Un resplandor blanco apareció en el centro de la ventana y se extendió hacia los bordes como también hacia su dirección. En cuanto emergió, se convirtió en un gas incoloro, en forma de una lágrima de cristal

–Está aquí –dijo con una sonrisa

El chico sujeto la lagrima con sus dos manos sintiendo un extraño calor que provenía de ella

–Te lo ruego deja que funcione –dijo suplicante

El golpeo suavemente la lagrimas dos veces, una luz blanco puro estallo entre Kirito y el objeto, el dejo la lágrimas en el suelo y se cubrió los ojos debido a la luz

Desde el centro de la luz girando, una sombra apareció, teniendo forma y un tono blanquecino. Mechones de pelo largo y negro flotaban en todas las direcciones, junto con un vestido blanco como la nieve y las extremidades largas y delgadas. Con los ojos cerrados, las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho, la figura de una linda niña apareció. Ella, como la encarnación de la luz, poco a poco cayó al suelo

La brillante luz desapareció tan rápidamente como había comenzado. La niña, que estaba flotando en el aire, abrió lentamente los ojos con un aleteo de pestañas. Sus ojos, profundos como el cielo de la noche, poco a poco se fijaron en Kirito

Ambos se quedaron viendo en silencio un momento, La niña lo miró, y sus labios color cereza se abrieron lentamente

–Yui soy yo, me recuerdas –dijo abriendo sus brazos

Aunque su apariencia en este mundo era muy diferente a la que tenía en el otro mundo, no era un problema

–Nos vemos de nuevo papá –dijo sonriendo

La niña comenzó a llorar y salto a los brazos del chico

–papá, papá, papá

Ambos se estaban abrazando con fuerza, temiendo que si se soltaba desaparecerían

Poco tiempo después ambos se dirigieron a un tronco donde el chico se sentó, mientras la niña se sentó en su regazo

–¿sabes lo que pasa, Yui? –dijo confundido

La niña estaba acurrucada en el pecho del chico con una gran felicidad

–¿eh?

–No estamos en SAO, como es posible esto –dijo el chico en voz baja

–Espera un segundo Papa –dijo seria

Luego de ponerse al tanto de porque este juego era similar a Sword Art Online, y la razón porque las estadísticas y objetos se transfirieron, Yui se transformó en una pixie

–Oh, fantástico –dijo tocando la mejilla de Yui con su dedo

–Papa, me haces cosquillas –dijo riéndose

Luego de eso ella voló hasta el hombro de Kirito

–¿sigues teniendo privilegios de administrador?

–No, ya no, ahora solo puedo ver las referencias y datos del mapa y de algunos jugadores cercanos

–Ya veo

Kirito se puso serio

–Sabes es posible que Yuuki, también este en este mundo

–¿eh? Mama –ella voló cerca de la cara del chico –¿Qué quieres decir?

–Tras el cierre de los servidores de SAO, Asuna no volvió al mundo real. Obtuve información de que en este mundo había una persona que se parecía a ella. Creo que Yuuki también lo descubrió y vino a ver lo que ocurría, por eso estoy aquí, para ayudarla

–Como llegaron las cosas a esto, lo siento, antes habría podido acceder a los datos de los jugadores

–No te disculpes, sé a dónde se dirigirá, ella ira al árbol del mundo, ¿lo conoces?

–Ah, eso lo sé. Eh, eh, creo que es hacia el noreste, pero bastante lejos de aquí. Si lo fuera a convertir en distancia real, sería a unos cincuenta kilómetros de distancia

–Wow, eso sí que es una larga distancia. Eso es, cinco veces el diámetro de Aincrad. Realmente, ¿por qué caí en este bosque de todos modos?

–Son solo suposiciones, pero es posible que tus datos de ubicación se confundieran con la de otro jugador cercano –dijo con la cabeza baja

–Ya que me paso esto habría sido bueno caer cerca del Yggdrasil –dijo mirando hacia la dirección indicada –¿escuche que se puede volar en este lugar? –dijo levantándose

–Si

Unas alas negras salieron de la espalda de Kirito

–Vaya de verdad son alas –dijo mirando a su espalda

–¿cómo puedo volar? –dijo confuso

–Hay un control de ayuda, estira tu mano izquierda como si estuvieras agarrando algo –dijo haciendo la acción

El chico obedeció a la pequeña hada

–Tira de él para subir, empújela hacia afuera para descender, hacia la izquierda o hacia la derecha para girar, presiona el botón para acelerar, y suelte el botón para reducir la velocidad

El Spriggan comenzó a volar un poco

–Creo que ya lo entiendo

–Bien hecho papa –dijo sonriendo

–¿sabes dónde está la ciudad más cercana?

–Hacia el oeste hay una ciudad que se llama "Sylvain". Esa es la más cercana –dijo sonriente –Ah –dijo sorprendida

Yui repente levantó la vista

–¿Qué pasa?

–Jugadores se están acercando. Parece que hay una persona que está siendo perseguida por otros tres

–Ooh, una batalla. Vayamos a ver qué pasa

–Papá veo que no cambiaste, sigues siendo tan despreocupado como siempre

Kirito sonrió ante el comentario de su hija, luego sujeto la espada de inicio dándole unas vuelta para sentirla

–Vaya que espada tan mala, es muy ligera, bueno creo que era de esperarse después de todo es la de inicio –dijo despreocupado –Yui guíame –dijo sonriendo

–Está bien

.

–Papa es ahí abajo –dijo señalando con su mano

–Ya veo, Yui no salgas –dijo tranquilo

–Está bien

La pequeña hada se ocultó en el bolsillo del chico

Kirito quiso bajar lentamente, pero se equivocó y descendió rápidamente

–Ahhhh –dijo asustado

El chico se estrelló cerca de los jugadores que estaba por pelear, por este hecho sorpresivos ellos se quedaron viéndolo congelados por la sorpresa

–Podemos decir que fue un aterrizaje de emergencia –dijo cómico

El chico comenzó a sacudirse el polvo de la ropa

–¿Qué? ¿Qué estás haciendo vete de aquí? –dijo una hada con el pelo rubio

–Mejor hazle caso Spriggan –dijo un Salamander

–Tres soldados atacando a una chica sola, ¿no creen que es de cobarde? –dijo desinteresado

–¿qué has dicho? –dijo molesto

Esas palabras enfurecieron a los Salamanders que estaban en la parte posterior. Se movieron por delante y por atrás del chico mientras lo rodeaban en el aire. Bajaron sus lanzan y se preparaban para atacarlo

–Estúpido –pensó Leafa

Ella quería ayudar, pero tenía que tener cuidado, si se movía de manera imprudente seria presa fácil para el jefe que seguía volando

–Que te crees Spriggan, como lo quieras también te mataremos, no nos culpes, es tu culpa por interferir

Ante el comentario del jugador Salamander, Kirito mostro una pequeña sonrisa

–Veo que quieren pelear –dijo sonriendo –¿no importa si peleo con ellos? –dijo viendo a la chica

–No, ellos quieren matarte, si puedes defiéndete –dijo preocupada

–Bien

El giro su débil espada, ajusto su centro de gravedad y rápidamente corto a uno de los jugadores rojos, quedando atrás de el

Entre los dos Salamanders, uno de ellos se envolvió en el rojo de la End Frame mientras trataba de ponerse de pie. Su cuerpo pronto se convirtió en cenizas y se dispersaron a los cuatro vientos, dejando solo una Remain Light

–Es rápido –pensó sorprendida Leafa

–¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –dijo un confundido Salamander

Kirito aprovecho su confunción y dando una salto rápidamente corto al Salamander en medio del cuerpo eliminando por completo su vida

Luego de eso el miro fijamente al jefe, con su espada apoyada en su hombro

–¿vas a pelear o lo dejamos así?

–Acepto tu oferta, no tengo posibilidades de ganar, no quiero la penalización de muerte

–Bien, por mí no hay problema –dijo despreocupado –señorita si quiere pelear con él, no me meteré –dijo sonriendo

–también lo dejare así, la próxima vez te ganare señor Salamandder

–Preferiría no pelear un uno contra uno contigo, me retiro

Cuando terminó, el Salamander extendió sus alas y se fue volando, dejando un rastro de luz roja. Entonces, dejando a los árboles que se sacuden a su paso, desapareció a lo lejos en el cielo oscuro. Sólo quedaba Lyfa y el chico vestido de negro en el claro con las dos Remain Light. Un minuto más tarde, también desaparecieron

–Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer? ¿Debo darte las gracias? ¿Debo huir? ¿O quizás luchar?

Él giro su espada una vez de derecha a izquierda y la guardó con el sonido de una hoja que se Envaina

–Bueno creo que podría decirse que soy un héroe que lucha por la justicia, ya sabes salvando a las damiselas en apuros –él sonrió levemente –movida por la gratitud la damisela saltara a mis brazos –dijo con los ojos cerrados

–Idiota –dijo desenvainando su espada

–Tranquila, tranquila era solo una broma –dijo con sus manos delante de el

La chica estaba muy molesta

–papa no seas infiel

La pequeña pixie salió del bolsillo de Kirito

–Oye te dije que no salieras – dijo en voz baja

Leafa vio sorprendida como una pequeña hada se movía cerca del chico de pelo negro

–Solo mama y yo podemos abrazar a papa –dijo abrazando el brazo de Kirto

–¿papa? –dijo confundida

Leafe se acercó a mirar a la pequeña hada

–¿es una pixie privada? ¿Es la primera vez que veo una?

–Sí, digamos que es como mi mascota única –dijo nervioso

Yui quiso reclamar que la llamara mascota, pero Kirito lo impidió tapándole la boca

–ya veo, oye por cierto que haces aquí, ¿no eres un precipitante Spriggan?

–¿eh? Si, podría decirse que si –dijo nervioso

–Tu territorio está muy lejos de aquí –dijo seria

–Bueno, es que me perdí –dijo avergonzado

Leafa comenzó a reírse

–cómo pudiste perderte, eres un desastre, hay límites para ser despistado

–Bueno si –dijo avergonzado

–¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

–Bueno no tengo un plan –dijo avergonzado

–Te debo agradecer por la ayuda, te invito un trago –dijo sonriente

–Aceptare la oferta, de hecho estaba buscando a alguien, que me pudiera decir algo sobre este mundo

–¿sobre qué?

–De todo –dijo sonriendo –pero principalmente sobre el árbol del mundo –dijo seriamente

–¿el árbol del mundo? Está bien, de hecho soy una jugadora veterana, te diré lo que se, vamos hay un pueblo neutral no muy lejos de aquí

–¿Qué la ciudad más cercana no es Sylvain? –dijo confundido

–Tienes razón, pero sabes que los jugadores Sylph podrán atacarte y tú no podrás defenderte

–Ya veo, pero no van a atacarme si voy junto Leafa–san, ¿verdad? ¿O lo harían?

–Llámame solo Leafa, eres bastante extraños sabes

–Bueno me lo han dicho mucho –dijo sonriendo de manera nerviosa

–Bien vayamos, aunque no puedo asegurar tu seguridad

–Está bien

Luego de que Leafa le enseñara a Kirito como volar sin el control, los dos se dirigieron a la ciudad de Sylvain, donde el Spriggan se estrelló por no saber cómo aterrizar, luego de una charla con un compañero de Leafa los dos fueron a una taberna para hablar tranquilamente

–Bien ¿Qué es lo primero que quieres saber?

–Sobre el árbol del mundo –dijo serio

–Sí, dijiste algo de eso antes ¿pero qué quieres saber exactamente?

–Quiero llegar a la cima del árbol –dijo seriamente

Sorprendida, Lyfa miró a Kirito y observó su cara. La mirada seria en sus ojos le dijo que él no estaba bromeando.

–Bueno es algo que todos los jugadores quieren, ¿al menos eso creo? Después de todo es la aventura principal del juego –dijo sin darle mucha importancia

–¿a qué te refieres?

–Sabes que hay un límite de tiempo en el que puedes volar, ¿verdad? Sea cual sea la raza, el tiempo de vuelo máximo es de unos diez minutos. Sin embargo, la raza que llegue primero a la "City in the Air" en la parte superior del árbol del mundo, conocerá al rey de las hadas "Oberon" y puede renacer como una especie superior "ALF". Esta raza de hadas no tiene límite de tiempo en el vuelo y podrá volar libremente por el cielo para siempre, si quiere –dijo emocionada

–Ya veo –dijo pensativo –sabes la forma de llegar a la cima

–Dentro del árbol del mundo, las raíces forman una cúpula enorme. Hay una entrada a la Ciudad en el aire en la parte superior, pero para llegar a esa entrada tienes que pasar un ejército de NPCs guardianes. Hasta ahora, muchas razas han tratado de pasar a través de esta cúpula, pero fueron eliminados rápidamente. Los Salamanders son actualmente la raza más poderosa, han estado ahorrando un montón de dinero, y han comprado una gran cantidad de equipos e items. Creo que ellos serán los próximos en desafiar al árbol del mundo

–¿Los guardianes realmente son tan fuertes?

–Increíblemente difíciles. Piensa en ello, ALO entro en línea hace más de un año. ¿Qué tipo de búsqueda no se puede terminar en ese tiempo?

–Vaya, tal vez estén dejando algo de lado, ¿alguna misión escondida? o quizás tengan que unirse varias razas

–Ya hay gente buscando la misión y sobre unir fuerza, sería imposible después de todo solo una raza recibirá la recompensa

–¿quieres decir que prácticamente es imposible?

–Tal vez, pero no podemos rendirnos aun si tardamos años quiero sentir el volar libremente

–No tengo tanto tiempo –dijo en voz baja

–¿eh? ¿Pasa algo? –dijo confundida

–No nada, perdona

–Está bien, ¿pero cuál es tu prisa por llegar a la cima? –pregunto confundida

–Hay una persona que tengo que encontrar –dijo refiriéndose a Asuna

–¿Qué quieres decir?

Kirito se dio cuenta que se comportó extraño y decidió fingir para no asustar a Leafa

–Quiero encontrarme con un amigo, estoy seguro que ira al árbol del mundo –dijo con una sonrisa

–¿eso es todo? Puedes mandarle un mensaje solo con conocer su nombre

–Bueno quiero que sea una sorpresa, él no sabe que estoy jugando

–Ya veo, pero no es necesario que intentes subir al árbol o si

–Puede que lo intentemos igual –dijo en voz baja

–¿espera entonces de verdad intentaras ir al árbol del mundo?

–Sí, no tengo elección, hay algo más que quiero ver en ese lugar

–Es una locura, queda muy lejos y el camino estará lleno de enemigos de nivel avanzado

–Sé que no será fácil pero tengo que ir

–Entonces te llevare ahí –dijo seria

–¿Qué? no puedo imponérselo a alguien que acabo de conocer

–¿acaso sabes cómo llegar? O ¿algo respecto a los guardianes?

–Ya se me ocurrirá algo –dijo avergonzado

–Está bien, ya lo decidí, no sé qué es tan importante pero te ayudare a llegar a tu objetivo

–De acuerdo, gracias Leafa –dijo sonriendo

–Nos vemos mañana aquí 3 pm–dijo de espalda para que no vea su cara sonrojada

–Bien

.

Kirito fue a un cuarto para desconectarse

–Que chica más rara –dijo refiriéndose a Leafa –bueno agradezco su oferta de mostrarme el camino

–Conozco el mapa, aunque sé que nuestro camino será más fácil con más gente, pero –Yui hizo una breve pausa –Papa no debes engañar a Mama –dijo subiéndose a su hombro

–No lo hare, no lo hare –dijo rápidamente

Yui dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa

–te burlas de mi

El chico se acostó en una cama

–No te veré hasta mañana papa –dijo con tristeza

–Lo siento, Yui cuando por fin nos reunimos de nuevo, volveré pronto

–papa

Yui parpadeó, con la cara enrojecida

–Papa, hasta que cierres sesión ¿podemos dormir juntos? –dijo Tímidamente

–si podemos

El chico dejo su vergüenza a un lado y se movía para dejar espacio para que la niña se acostara. Yui, quien tenía una sonrisa resplandeciente, saltó a la cama.

Ella comenzó a acurrucar su rostro contra el pecho del chico

–Pronto veras a tu mama Yui, solo espera un poco mas

–¿de verdad papa?

–Claro

–Se escucha como un sueño, papa, mama y yo viviendo juntos de nuevo

El chico abrazo más fuerte a la niña

–No es un sueño, lo hare realidad

.

En otro lugar de ese mundo virtual

–No te dejare salir hasta que mi posición en RECTO esté asegurada, y mi investigación completa

–No voy a quedarme mucho tiempo, alguien definitivamente vendrá a buscarme –dijo la chica hada

–¿Quién? Eh, espera no hablaras de ese héroe Kirito ¿verdad?

Al oír su nombre, el cuerpo Asuna tembló un poco. Oberon rió y se sentó

–Su verdadero nombre es Kirigaya Kazuto, no creerás donde me lo encontré –dijo con una sonrisa

–Sabes que estaba en tu cuarto de hospital –dijo sonriendo –no puede creer que ese chico patético fue el que completo el juego de Sword Art Online

Oberon se levantó de la silla

–Sabes lo destrozado que esta ese muchacho, tal parece que alguien fue rechazado y ahora quiere meterse en los asuntos de otros, estúpido chico

Asuna escucho sorprendida

–No creo que ni siquiera tenga el valor para levantar el NerveGear –dijo burlón

–Kirito–kun ¿está preocupado por mí? ¿Qué paso con Yuuki–chan? –pensó preocupada y contenta

.

Kirito y Leafa estaban sobre la extensión del bosque antiguo, en esta zona neutral ellos se encontraron con unos mob de nivel alto, los Evil Glancer, que eran unos monstruos de un solo ojo con alas de lagarto

–Hay enemigos más adelante –dijo Yui

–Bien probemos mi nueva espada

–Ten cuidado Kirito su habilidad de Evil Eye reducirá tus estadísticas

–Está bien, ¿crees que podrías dejarme pelear solo?

–¿eh?

–Es que quiero ver que tan bien puedo hacerlo

–Está bien, me encargare de curarte y eliminar tus estados negativos

–Gracias

Cuando Kirito quiso atacar rápidamente, uno de los Evil Glancer uso su habilidad para reducir sus estadísticas

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –grito molesta Leafa

–Lo siento me agarro con la guardia baja

Leafa lanzo un hechizo para eliminar la maldición

–Gracias

Kirito se apresuró y con un rápido corte, bajo más de la mitad de la vida de uno de ellos, pero no se detuvo, el giro su gran espada que logro golpear a dos de los enemigos

El primer Evil Glancer uso nuevamente el Evil Eye para maldecir a Kirito, pero Leafa rápidamente la elimino

–Gracias de nuevo

–Solo acaba con esto

–Si

Luego de la pelea

–Buen trabajo –dijo Leafa

–Gracias por el apoyo –dijo Kirito sonriendo

Ambos chocaron sus manos

–Tienes un raro estilo, y muy imprudente

–Si –dijo confuso

–Normalmente se usan tácticas de golpear e intentar evadir, pero tú solo atacas y atacas

–A cambio terminamos más rápido, no crees

–Si, tal vez funcione con esta clase de enemigos, pero si luchamos contra algún jugador que varían entre magia y mele

–Creo que tienes razón

Sin encontrarse con más monstruos ellos lograron atravesar el bosque antiguo y llegar a la zona montañosa

Apenas aterrizaron Kirito comenzó a estirar sus brazos

–Cansado –dijo Leafa

–No, todavía tengo energías

–Bien, pero vamos a tener que posponer por un tiempo el vuelo

–¿Por qué?

–¿Ves esa montaña?

Lyfa señaló hacia el otro extremo del prado, hacia los imponentes picos nevados de las montañas.

–El vuelo está restringido por un límite de altura. No podemos volar más alto que la montaña, así que tenemos que pasar por un túnel llamado Corredor Lugru a través de la cueva en la cordillera. Ese parece ser el lugar más peligroso en el viaje desde el territorio Sylph a Aarun. No estoy segura porque esta es mi primera vez aquí también

–Ya veo... Este túnel, ¿nos tomara mucho tiempo?

–Bastante, pero hay un pueblo minero neutral en el medio, y debemos ser capaces de descansar allí. Kirito-kun, ¿hasta qué hora puedes estar?

–Puedo seguir más tiempo –dijo mirando la hora que era las siete de la tarde

–Bien podemos seguir un poco más, creo que debemos girar hacia afuera

–¿girar?

–Nos turnamos para desconectarnos, uno defiende mientras que el otro no esta

–Entiendo, ve tu primero Leafa

–bien, estoy a tu cuidado

Leafa se desconectó, y Yui salió del bolsillo para hablar con su padre

–papa, ¿Cuándo veré a mama?

–No sé cuánto tiempo más tardaremos en llegar al árbol del mundo, Yui

–¿y si le mandas un mensaje preguntándole dónde está? ¿Tal vez no haya llegado a ahí todavía? –dijo en voz baja

–Está bien Yui, quería que sea una sorpresa pero lo hare por ti

–Gracias

_–Hola Yuuki, soy yo Kirito me entere de lo ocurrido y vine a este mundo para ayudarte _

Kirito envió el mensaje

–Ahora esperemos a que conteste

–Lo hare, mama debe estar feliz

Luego de un momento un mensaje llego

–Contesto –dijo sonriendo

_–Kirito que sorpresa, ¿Dónde estás?_

_–Voy a cruzar un túnel para llegar a Aarun_

_–¿hablas del corredor Lugre?_

_–si ese es_

_–Que coincidencia yo también estoy por cruzarlo_

_–Genial, ¿quieres que nos encontremos?_

_–Claro, nos encontramos en el pueblo minero de Lugre_

_–Ahí te veo Yuuki_

_–sí, gracias por venir Kirito_

_._

–sii, veré a mama pronto –dijo emocionada Yui

–Si –dijo sonriente –Yui escúchame

–si papa

–No queremos que Leafa se asuste, entonces cuando nos encontremos con Yuuki, no salgas espera que estemos solos

–Está bien papa

–Eres una buena niña, buscare la manera que se vean a solas

–Gracias papa

Poco después Leafa volvió

–¿paso algo?

–No –dijo sonriente

–Bien es tu turno entonces

–Gracias –dijo mientras se desconectaba

–Qué extraño se veía más feliz que antes –pensó

.

Kazuto estaba por volver al mundo virtual

–Creo que sería buena idea, decirle a Leafa que ya no necesito de su ayuda, no quiero arrastrarla a todo lo que viene, y tal parece que Yuuki conoce el camino –pensó poco antes de conectarse

.

–Estoy de vuelta –dijo Kirito

–Eso fue rápido, ¿tuviste tiempo para comer?

–Si mi familia me dejo algo

–Ya veo, entonces continuemos

–Leafa vera, yo quería decirte que –dijo nervioso

Yui rápidamente voló al hombro de Kirito

–papa –dijo seria

–¿Qué pasa Yui? –dijo confundido

–Papá, estoy detectando una respuesta muy cerca

–¿Monstruos?

La mano de Kirito agarró la empuñadura de su espada, pero Yui negó con la cabeza.

–No, Jugadores, varios jugadores, ocho de ellos

–¿ocho? Son demasiados –dijo Leafa

–Me gustaría evitarme problemas, vayamos rápido al corredor –dijo Kirito

–Tienes razón

Luego de ir lo más rápido que pudieron fueron atrapados por un muro de tierra y se vieron obligados a darse la vuelta

–No nos queda más que luchar –dijo Kirito

–Si –dijo Leafa

–Papa ahora son veinte de ellos

–Vinieron más de ellos

–¿es raro que un grupo tan grande se tome la molestia de atacarnos? –dijo Leafa confundida

Pronto vieron al gran grupo Salamander, cinco de ellos usaban escudo con otra arma, cinco arqueros, nueve magos y un jugador con una enorme espada de dos manos

–Son demasiados –dijo en voz baja Kirito

–¿Dónde está ella? –murmuro el jugador con espada de dos manos

De pronto alguien llego volando a través del muro de tierra

–Veo que no sabes cuándo rendirte –dijo una pequeña Imp

.

.

**Aclaración: los jugadores que detecto al inicio Yui no eran los del anime, eran otros que explicare en el siguiente capitulo **


	22. Capitulo Veintiuno: Reencuentro Virtual

Kirito y Leafa fueron atrapados por un gran grupo de Salamander, pero antes sus cara de sorprendido una jugadora Imp voló sobre el muro aterrizando justo detrás de ellos

–Veo que no sabes cuándo rendirte –dijo seria

–Esa voz –dijo en un susurro

–Papa ese es su ID, ella es mama –dijo en voz baja, pero Kirito no la escucho

Kirito vio fijamente a la Imp, y comenzó a acercarse lentamente

–Kirito–kun, ten cuidado, no sabemos si es nuestra enemiga

–¿Yuuki? ¿Eres tú? –dijo sorprendido

–Es bueno verte de nuevo Kirito –dijo con su típica sonrisa

Kirito tenía un enorme deseo de abrazarla, pero sabía que antes tenían que encargarse de los Salamander

–Lo mismo digo –dijo sonriendo

–¿la conoces? –dijo Leafa

–Sí

Los Salamander se formaron, dejando a los jugadores con escudo al frente, atrás de ellos estaban los arqueros con el jugador de dos manos, mientras los mago estaba mucho más atrás

–Creo que debemos dejar las presentaciones para después –dijo Yuuki seria

–Tienes razón –dijo Kirito

Ambos se colocaron uno al lado del otro

–¿alguna idea para salir de esto Kirito? –dijo en voz baja

–Estoy en eso

–No cambiaste –dijo sonriendo

–Tu tampoco –dijo sonriendo

–Entonces hagámoslo como en los viejos tiempo

–Bien, no veo porque no

Ambos se sonrieron

–¿Qué les pasa a esos dos? ¿Sonreír en una situación como esta? –pensó Leafa confundida

–Leafa no es que dude de tu habilidad de espadachín, pero ¿podrías brindarnos apoyo, curándonos desde atrás?

Ella miro con duda, pero al ver la determinación de ambos acepto

–Gracias –dijo Kirito

–Bien ¿comenzamos? –dijo Yuuki

–Si

Ambos miraron seriamente a los enemigos que tenían enfrente

–Yo iré primero cuando veas la abertura, ataca –dijo Kirito

–Bien, ten cuidado

–claro

Kirito rápidamente se abalanzo contra el grupo delantero de salamander y ataco con un poderoso corte horizontal, pero su ataco choco contra el muro de escudos, haciendo que ellos apenas retrocedieran, él quería volver a atacar pero unas bolas de fuego se dirigieron contra él a gran velocidad

–Vuelve Kirito –grito Yuuki

El solo pudo tratar de protegerse con su espada, pero aun así fue golpeado

–Kirito–kun

La vida de Kirito bajo hasta la zona amarilla, Leafa se apresuró para curarlo

–¿porque se toman tanta molestia los Salamander?

–¿estás bien? –dijo Yuuki

–Sí, pensé que podría romper su defensa –dijo en voz baja

–Esta vez me encargare de sus magos, tu ve por sus tanques

–Bien

Yuuki saco sus alas, y se dirigió sobre el muro de escudo, mientras Kirito volvió a cargar contra ellos

–Eso podría funcionar –pensó Leafa

Cuando Yuuki atravesó a los defensores y vio a los magos, flechas se dirigieron hacia ella, la Imp pudo esquivar algunas pero fue impactada por otras que la obligaron a retroceder, mientras que los magos volvieron a atacar a Kirito con sus bolas de fuego

–Se prepararon bien, para pelear –dijo Yuuki

–Si

–No vamos a poder atravesarlos si seguimos así

–Ambos deténganse, podemos volver no se sigan lastimando –grito Leafa

–No –dijo Kirito

–Seguiremos, debe haber una opción

–Mientras esté vivo no dejare que nadie de mi grupo muera –dijo Kirito

–Yo no permitiré que ellos se salgan con la suya –dijo seria Yuuki

Ambos se sonrieron

–¿Qué le pasa a ambos?

Kirito volvió a cargar contra los escudo, mientras que Yuuki recitaba un hechizo

–Leafa–san es la última oportunidad –dijo Yui a su lado

–¿de qué hablas? –dijo confundida

–Por favor bloquea el próximo ataque mágico

–Pero –dijo dudosa –no sé qué planean pero está bien –dijo al ver la seriedad de Yui

Leafa termino su hechizo sólo un poco antes que ellos. De sus manos salieron innumerables y pequeñas mariposas volando, rodeando el cuerpo de Kirito.

Después de eso, los enemigos completaron su canto también. Con un sonido estridente, el grupo de bolas de fuego salió disparó hacia el cielo junto con algunas flechas de fuego, Yuuki lanzo varias dagas bloqueando las flechas de fuego. Las llamas envolvieron a Kirito, que estaba tratando de romper el muro de escudos

La fuerza de la explosión fue absorbida por el hechizo de Leafa pero la onda expansiva hizo que Yuuki se cubriera del viento y polvo que provoco

Kirito parpadeó mientras estaba sobresaltado. En las rojas llamas de loto, levantó su espada y se puso de pie, y comenzó a recitar un hechizo de ilusión

–Espero que funcione –dijo recordando lo que le pidió Kirito antes

.

_–Yuuki ¿puedes cubrirme con algún hechizo? –dijo en voz baja _

_–Está bien, ¿Qué planeas?_

_–ya lo veras_

_–Bien confío en ti_

.

La última oleada de ataques enemigos por fin se detuvo, al igual que el escudo de defensa de Lyfa desaparecido. El torbellino de llamas enrollado, se disipó lentamente

–Ya veo que planeabas –dijo Yuuki con una sonrisa

–¿eh? –dijo confusa Leafa

Dentro de la pared de fuego una sombra enorme se movía, la sombra levantó la vista

La sombra tenía la cabeza como una cabra con cuernos curvados que se extienden por la parte posterior de la cabeza. La ronda de los ojos rojos brillantes parpadeando, con dientes fuera de su boca respiraba fuego en el aire.

La parte superior del cuerpo es todo músculo cubierto con piel oscura, los brazos largos casi llegando al suelo. Su espalda tiene una cola en forma de látigo. Para describir a esta figura desconocida solamente existe la palabra "Demonio". Todos los Salamanders se congelaron en su lugar

Observando cómo les quitaban su alma, el demonio negro levantó la cabeza ¡Roarrr-! Un estruendoso rugido emitido, y que realmente sacudió al mundo. Desde el centro del cuerpo, el miedo instintivo salió

Un defensor del frente Salamander gritó mientras retrocedían unos pasos. En este instante, el demonio se trasladó a una velocidad temible. Su mano derecha con garras de hierro paso a través de la apertura del muro de escudos, sus dedos traspasaron el cuerpo de un pesado soldado blindado, el momento siguiente, el rojo de la End Frame soplo, el Salamander desapareció

–Es impresionante –dijo en voz baja Yuuki

Al ver como su compañero fue derrotado de solo un golpe los defensores se comenzaron a dispersar asustados

–Idiotas no rompan la formación, si continúan con el plan no será un problema –dijo el líder de los magos

Sin embargo, esas palabras no llegaron a los oídos de los soldados. El demonio oscuro rugió y saltó, abrió su enorme boca y mordió la cabeza del soldado a la derecha y tomo al soldado de la izquierda con sus garras de hierro. Él sacudió violentamente y golpeó a los avatares, ¡gogob! Continúo con la agonía de las muertes rojas que salpicaban, casi lo mismo que las salpicaduras de sangre

–idiotas, que esperan ataquen –dijo el líder de espada de dos manos

Rápidamente los arqueros comenzaron a lanzar sus flechas rápidamente, hiriendo al demonio Kirito, quien uso su brazo para cubrirse

Mientras el jugador con espada de dos manos y sus dos compañeros defensores atacaron a Kirito, Yuuki rápidamente voló hacia los arqueros dejando atrás a los defensores

Ella con su gran velocidad ataco a los arqueros que al no tener la mínima oportunidad comenzaron a retroceder asustados

–Arqueros eliminados –grito ella

Kirito logro derrotar a los dos defensores restantes con sus garras, pero recibió un fuerte corte en el abdomen por una espada de dos manos

–Kirito yo me encargo de el, tu ve por los magos –dijo Yuuki seria

Kirito solo expulso fuego en señal de que estaba de acuerdo, y salto contra los magos

–Idiotas quémelos –grito asustado el líder de los magos

Los magos comenzaron a recitar el hechizo, pero antes que lo lograran completar el demonio Kirito comenzó a atacarlos

Dos de ellos fueron eliminados con un simple ataque de barrido, los magos asustados comenzaron a retroceder lentamente

Ante el imponente rugido del demonio, dos magos confundieron la palabra del hechizo y la consecuencia fue que la bola de fuego explotara en sus manos acabándolos inmediatamente

El líder mago asustado comenzó a gritar retirada

.

–Estoy aquí, no querías esto –dijo Yuuki

–Esta vez no lograras huir, aunque hayas cambiado de equipo sigues siendo una simple Imp

–No crees que exageraste mucho ¿eran necesarios tantos jugadores?

–Ellos no vinieron conmigo, nos encontramos en el camino

–Ya veo pero igualmente los aprovechaste

–Nada mejor que tener más personas para asegurar tu derrota

–Pues fallaste de nuevo

–Ya veremos, te llevare conmigo

–Crees que esta vez será diferente

–La Sylph no te curo –dijo sonriendo

La vida de Yuuki era poco más de la mitad

–No importa, porque tienes que golpearme para dañarme

–Maldita –dijo molesto

El cargo contra Yuuki, ella simplemente lo esquivo girando hacia la derecha para luego dar dos rápidos cortes, uno en su pierna y el otro en su costado

–No acabaste conmigo –dijo molesto

El retrocedió un poco, y Yuuki le mostró una sonrisa de confianza

Ella voló rápidamente contra él, cuando se dio cuenta quiso atacar pero la chica fue más rápida y logro cortarlo a la mitad bajando su barra de vida

–No puede ser, nuevamente perdí

–Espero que ya lo entiendas

Yuuki se dio la vuelta para ver como Kirito acababa con los magos restante, pero uno de ellos se estaba escapando

–No escaparas

Yuuki rápidamente recito su hechizo de la daga que al impactar contra el líder mago bajo completamente su vida

–Asombroso –dijo impactada Leafa

Luego lograron sacarle información al mago sobreviviente, ya que Kirito lo compro dándole los objetos que consiguió

–Siento lo que ocurrió –dijo Yuuki

–¿Por qué te disculpas? –dijo Kirito

–Bueno esos Salamander me buscaban a mi –dijo bajando la mirada

–¿Por qué? –dijo Leafa

–Bueno, tuve algunos encuentros contra ellos cuando cruce el desierto, mucho de ellos me atacaron y bueno tuve que defenderme –dijo algo avergonzada

–Ya veo –dijo Kirito

–Espera ¿cruzaste el desierto sola? –dijo Leafa impactada

–sí, no fue fácil –dijo sonriendo divertida

–¿tuviste problemas? –dijo Kirito

–Algunos, el principal fue que me perdí –dijo algo avergonzada

–Vaya

–¿solo eso?, ese desierto es una trampa mortal si no eres un Salamander o un grupo de jugadores muy bien equipado

–¿de verdad? No pensé que fuera muy difícil –dijo sorprendida

–Veo que viviste una buena aventura

–Sí, fue bueno para comenzar y conseguir equipo –dijo con una sonrisa

–¿Quiénes son estos dos? ¿Cómo pueden ser tan fuertes? –pensó Leafa

.

El equipamiento de Yuuki era, una camisa morada, una armadura de cuero negro estilo chaleco, una falda morada con detalles rojo oscuro larga que tenía una abertura para moverse con facilidad, unos brazaletes de cuero negro, las botas y medias largas también negras, que le cubrían hasta las rodillas, su espada era de un acero negro con el filo blanco

–Te queda bien ese equipo –dijo Kirito

–Gracias, no esperaba que llevaras una espada tan grande

–Bueno era la más pesada que vendían

–Entiendo, aunque te vistes igual –dijo mirándolo

–Supongo –dijo avergonzado

–Por cierto, estuviste grandioso Kirito –dijo Yuuki con una sonrisa

–Gracias

–¿realmente eras ese demonio? –dijo confundida Leafa

–Sí, creo que si

–Como, no entiendo

–Me pasa a veces, cuando me concentro en una batalla pierdo el control y luego me cuesta recordar

Yuuki se rio al recordar

–Eso da miedo –dijo Leafa

–Recuerda que te transformaste en algo parecido al demonio de ojos azules

–jejeje, bueno recuerdo que use un hechizo y crecí mucho, como mi espada desapareció tuve que usar mis manos

–También usaste tus dientes –dijo Yuuki

–Bueno fue divertido ser un monstruo por un momento

–Si eso pareció –dijo Yuuki

–tú los probaste –dijo Leafa algo asqueada

–Es algo así como el sabor a carne carbonizada y con textura

–No lo digas

–Eso suena raro –dijo Yuuki

Leafa agitó sus manos frente a Kirito. De repente, su mano fue capturada

–aaaamm

Gritando eso, él abrió la boca y la acerco a los dedos de Leafa

–Kyaaaaa

Leafa gritó, después de que se produjo un sonido Bang que hizo ondas en la superficie del lago

.

Kirito caminaba frotándose la mejilla

–Me duele

–Fue tu culpa por bromear de esa manera Kirito –dijo Yuuki

–Es verdad fuiste muy tonto

–Yo solo quería aliviar el ambiente

–Hay veces que es mejor que te quedes callado Kirito, recuerda que no todos entienden tu comedia –dijo Yuuki

–La próxima vez que hagas eso, te cortare –dijo Leafa seria

.

Poco después llegaron a al pueblo minero de Ruger. Sus calles no eran muy grandes pero parecía ser bastante acogedor

–Por fin llegamos –dijo Yuuki algo cansada

–Si –dijo Kirito

–Este pueblo es grandioso –dijo Leafa emocionada

Ella corrió hacia una tienda para ver lo que vendían

–Leafa por cierto ¿no recibiste un mensaje, cuando estábamos cruzando el pasillo? –dijo Kirito

–Es verdad

Leafa leyó el mensaje pero no lo entendió

–¿Qué raro?

Ella quiso enviarle un mensaje a Recon preguntándole sobre su extraño mensaje, pero no estaba conectado

–¿ya se habrá ido a dormir? –dijo confundida

–Parecía ser importante –dijo Kirito

–Puedes tratar de comunicarte con él en el otro lado –dijo Yuuki

–Tienes razón

Leafa miro a la chica Imp

–Antes de nada, gusto en conocerte Yuuki–san

Ella aun no sabía que pensar con respecto a Yuuki, se sentía algo rara al tener que hablar con ella, y no sabía la razón

–El gusto es mío –dijo Yuuki sonriéndole

Leafa se sentó en un banco para desconectarse

–Veo que conseguiste una buena compañera Kirito

–Bueno si, ella se ofreció a mostrarme el camino –dijo algo nervioso

Kirito comenzó a sentir como Yui se movía ansiosa en su bolsillo

–Ah, Yuuki tengo una sorpresa para ti, cierra los ojos

–¿una sorpresa? –dijo confundida

–Sí, ciérralos un momento

Yuuki obedeció cerrando sus ojos, y Yui rápidamente salió del bolsillo de Kirito

–Mama –dijo emocionada Yui

Al escuchar la voz de la pequeña hada, Yuuki comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente sorprendida

–¿Yui–chan? ¿Realmente eres tú? –dijo emocionada

Yui cambio a su apariencia de niña

–Mama, mama, mama, mama –dijo abrazándola

–Yui–chan –dijo abrazándola –te extrañe –dijo en su oído

–Yo también te extrañe mama –dijo feliz

–Les dije que haría que nos volveríamos a encontrar

–¿Cómo es posible Kirito?

–Es una larga historia

–Bueno eso no importa, lo que importa es que Yui está aquí –dijo feliz

–Mama

–Gracias Kirito, gracias por traerla de vuelta

–Gracias a ti por estar a mi lado

El chico se acercó para abrazar a su hija y su esposa

Poco después la chica Sylph se volvió a conectar, viendo a los dos jugadores muy juntos

–Hola Leafa –dijo nervioso

–Bienvenida de vuelta –dijo tratando de sonar normal

–Parecen raros –pensó confundida

–yo lo siento, Kirito–kun, Yuuki–san, tengo que irme a un lugar lo más probable es que no vuelva, realmente no tengo tiempo para explicar, lo siento

–Entonces nos explicaras en el camino –dijo Kirito poniéndose de pie

–¿eh? –dijo confundida

–Vamos no vamos a dejarte sola si tienes un problema–dijo Yuuki

–¿de verdad?

–Si, después de todo solo hay una salida –dijo Kirito

–Está bien, vamos

Los tres comenzaron a correr hacia la salida

Después de que Lyfa terminó su historia, Kirito se volvió hacia el frente mientras pensaba

–¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas? –pregunto Kirito

–Adelante

–¿Por qué los Salamanders atacarían a los Lords Sylph y Cait Sith? ¿De qué serviría?

–Si yo también no lo entiendo –dijo Yuuki

–Bueno, en primer lugar, se puede evitar una alianza. Si algún Sylph filtró información a los Salamanders, los Cait Sith definitivamente no permanecerán en silencio si es usado en su contra En el peor de los casos, puede resultar en una guerra entre las razas Cait Sith y Sylph. Los Salamanders son en la actualidad la mayor fuerza, pero si las dos razas entran en una alianza probablemente sería para invertir el equilibrio de poder. Creo que los Salamanders desean evitarlo toda costa

Al cruzar el puente hacia la cueva, Lyfa trajo un mapa y siguió corriendo mientras comprobaba la ruta.

–Además, si matan al Lord, obtendrán algunos beneficios increíbles. Ellos incondicionalmente recibirán el 30% de los fondos del Lord almacenados en la mansión, y durante diez días, el territorio que el Lord reina llegaría a ser ocupado, entonces son libres para fijar los impuestos y tomar ese dinero. Esa es una cantidad enorme de dinero. La razón por la que los Salamanders se convirtieron en la mayor fuerza en el juego fue porque en el pasado, habían tendido una trampa primer Lord Sylph y lo mataron. Normalmente los Lords no se aventuran en un territorio neutral. En la historia de ALO, sólo un Lord ha sido asesinado

–¿Es así?

–Vaya, es diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada

–Es por eso... Kirito-kun, Yuuki–san

Los dos la miraron confundido

–Este es un problema para la raza Sylph, por lo que no hay razón para que se involucren. Después de salir de esta cueva, es una ruta directa hacia la ciudad de Aarun

Leafa lo pensó pero se decidió a decirlo

–Si su objetivo es ir a la parte superior del árbol del mundo, puede ser mejor para ustedes cooperar con los Salamanders. Si la estrategia de los Salamanders tiene éxito, entonces van a obtener una gran cantidad de dinero. Es casi seguro que lo van a utilizar para desafiar el árbol del mundo. Con su poder podrán ser fácilmente contratados como mercenarios

–jamás haríamos algo como eso –dijo Yuuki

–Es verdad, aunque sea un mundo virtual, nuestras personalidades se combinan con la del mundo real, me agradas Leafa por eso no voy a traicionarte

–iremos contigo y te ayudaremos con este problema –dijo Yuuki

–¿de verdad?

–si

–Gracias a ambos –dijo casi llorando

–Bueno ya que estamos de acuerdo, tenemos que darnos prisa ¿no?

–Si

–Denme sus manos –dijo seria

–¿Qué vas a hacer? –dijo confundido Kirito

–Soy un Imp, puedo volar en cuevas, si los llevo llegaremos más rápido –dijo sonriendo

–Tienes razón –dijo Kirito dándole su mano

–Es imposible, es verdad que puedes volar pero no podrás cargarnos a los dos, mejor ve tu sola y diles a los lord que se vayan

Yuuki la ignoro y tomo su mano

–Sujétense fuerte, que tal vez se ponga feo

Las alas de Yuuki se desplegaron y pateo fuertemente el suelo para ganar impulso. La chica voló lo más rápido que podía con los dos jugadores siendo arrastrados

–aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh –grito Leafa

–jajaja, es geniaaaaaaaal –grito Kirito

–Siii –dijo Yuuki

Más adelante se pudo ver un gran grupo de orcos

–Tengan cuidado más adelante –dijo preocupada Yuuki

Yuuki se elevó esquivando a los orcos, llegando a la salida de la cueva los dos jugadores sacaron sus propias alas

–Eso fue intenso –dijo Yuuki

–Que buena habilidad de tu raza Yuuki –dijo Kirito

–Sí, es grandioso, puedo volar en cualquier lado, lo malo es que tardo más en cargar las alas

–Ya veo

Leafa aún se recuperaba de la impresión

–¿estás bien? ¿Acaso fui demasiado rápido? –dijo preocupada

–Creo que perdí varios años de mi vida

–Bueno definitivamente nos ahorramos tiempo –dijo Kirito

–Aunque fue algo agotador –dijo de manera cansada Yuuki

–¿hacia dónde es la reunión?

–Es en esa dirección, nos quedan unos 30 minutos

–Bien aún tenemos tiempo

Los tres se dirigieron la más rápido que pudieron a la reunión, pero aun así llegaron tarde los Salamander ya estaban cerca y no era posibles que todos huyeran a salvo

–Creo que es mejor que los dos se vayan, si mueren tendrán que viajar de nuevo

–No te dejaremos sola, contra todos ellos –dijo Yuuki seria

–No está en mi naturaleza huir, dejando a mis amigos

La pareja de Spriggan y Imp se posicionaron para aterrizar

–Ambos son raros –pensó Leafa

.

Los Sylph y Cait Sith notaron al gran grupo Salamander, pero antes su impresión Kirito y Yuuki aterrizaron en medio de los Salamander y los jugadores de la reunión

–Todos deténganse –grito Kirito

Atrás de ellos Leafa aterrizo y se encontró con su lord

–Sakuya –dijo en voz baja

–¿Leafa? ¿Qué está pasando?

–Es difícil de explicar, pero nuestro destino depende de esos dos –dijo mirando hacia Kirito

–¿Qué?

.

En frente de los Salamander, Kirito y Yuuki estaba firme

–No sé si esto funcionara, Yuuki prepárate para lo peor –susurro Kirito

La chica solo le mostro su típica sonrisa

–Si Yuuki está a mi lado, puedo conseguirlo –pensó

–Tengo que hablar con su comandante

Esa actitud intrépida pareció abrumar a los soldados Salamander, su grupo de lanceros abrió un camino. A partir de ese camino volando llegó un soldado de gran tamaño.

Cabello erizado como si fueran llamas enmarcaba un rostro que recuerda a un halcón acechando a su presa. Su fuerte cuerpo estaba cubierto con una ultra-rara Blood Armor y llevaba una gran espada mucho más fuerte que la de Kirito

El Comandante Salamander aterrizó delante de Kirito, sin ninguna expresión miró al chico con desprecio y a la chica con una mirada seria

–¿Qué es lo que está haciendo un Spriggan y una Imp en este lugar? No va a cambiar el hecho que los mataremos, pero voy a escuchar su historia por la valentía que están mostrando – dijo con una voz profunda y penetrante

–Mi nombre es Kirito, y soy el representante de la Unión Spriggan-Undine-Imp

–Ya entiendo lo que quiere hacer –pensó –yo soy Yuuki la representante de los Imp –dijo seria

–¿Debo entender que al atacar este lugar, desean iniciar una guerra a gran escala con nuestras cinco razas? –dijo en voz alta y sin ninguna vacilación

–¿Unión Spriggan-Undine-Imp? Si son embajadores donde está su escolta

–No la necesitamos –dijo Yuuki

–Oye tu Imp –dijo serio

–Si

–Que no estábamos en paz con ustedes

–La paz se acabara si me atacan en este lugar –dijo sin vacilar

–Escucho rumores sobre una Imp renegada que se enfrentó al desierto sola ¿no serás tú?

–Me confundes –dijo sonriendo

Luego el gran Salamander miro a Kirito

–De ella tal vez puedo creer que sea una embajadora, pero tú, con ese equipo tan malo

El Salamander se llevó la mano a la espalda y fuertemente desenvainó una enorme espada de doble filo. Tenía un brillo de color rojo oscuro y dos dragones entrelazados están grabados en su superficie.

–Si puedes aguantar mis ataques durante treinta segundos ¡voy a confiar en ti como un embajador!

–Eres muy generoso, ¿verdad?, bien lo haremos a tu modo

Kirito logro derrotar al General Eugene, luego de varios problemas, él tuvo que pedirle la espada prestada a Yuuki

.

–Gracias por la espada–dijo Kirito

–De nada, me alegra que te sirviera –dijo sonriendo

– Es una buena espada

–Gracias, estar perdida por tres días me dio mucho equipo raro

–¿tres días? Vaya

Acababan de revivir al general y sin perder el tiempo se acercó a los dos jugadores que estaban hablando

–Esa fue una habilidad impresionante. Bastardo, eres el jugador más fuerte que jamás haya visto

–Gracias, pero creo que hay alguien mejor

¿Mejor? dijeron todos sorprendidos, nadie podía creer que pudiera haber alguien más fuerte

–Que un Spriggan como tú exista, el mundo es un lugar muy grande

–Mi historia ¿La crees ahora?

–Aún falta algo–dijo mostrando una sonrisa –tengo que ver si esa Imp es tan buena como presume, seré bueno esta vez, cumpliré con los treinta segundos

–Si quieres pelear conmigo, no tengo problemas, pero hagámoslo a muerte, no quiero ventajas

–Eres muy confiada ¿no? Bien lo haremos como quieras

–Bien, pero tendremos que empezar en el suelo, porque aún no recupero mis alas

–Bien

Los demás jugadores hicieron espacio para que los dos comenzaran con su duelo

Yuuki desenvaino su espada larga de una mano y la coloco a la altura de su cadera, mientras que Eugene cargo contra ella rápidamente, ante el ataque vertical, Yuuki dio un salto hacia la izquierda esquivándolo, el gran Salamander siguió atacando ferozmente mientras que Yuuki solo esquivaba retrocediendo

–Ella está en problema, deberías detener el duelo –dijo Leafa

–No, ella lo está llevando donde quiere –dijo seriamente –otra vez lo usaras –pensó con nostalgia

–Creí que serias más fuerte, ya que viajas con ese Spriggan, pero solo sabe esquivar –dijo burlón

Yuuki mostro una sonrisa y dio un poderoso salto para atrás

–Si eso crees, acaba con este duelo –dijo sonriendo

–Bien

Eugene cargo rápidamente usando sus alas apuntando su gran espada directo a Yuuki, pero ella no mostro miedo, rápidamente recito un hechizo

_Sombras, ayúdenme, tomen la forma para acabar con mis enemigos, Dagas de Sombras _

Una daga de sombra apareció en su mano izquierda, la cual fue lanzada rápidamente a la cara del salamander

–Eso no funcionara

El corto la magia de Yuuki, pero para hacerlo tuvo que perder de vista a la pequeña Imp, lo cual ella lo aprovecho

–¿dónde está? –dijo mirando a su alrededor

–Aquí –dijo alguien de atrás

Yuuki rápidamente dio tres cortes antes de retroceder

–Eres rápida pero no caeré en eso de nuevo

–Lo sé, ya recupere mis alas, si quieres podemos luchar en el aire

–Bien

Ambos desplegaron sus alas y se elevaron rápidamente

–Aquí no tendrás oportunidad de esconderte

–No planeaba hacerlo –dijo sonriendo

–Ahora comienza la verdadera pelea –dijo de abajo Kirito

.

Yuuki siguió esquivando los ataques de Eugene, pero en un rápido movimiento el logro sorprenderla o eso creía

El ataco y Yuuki le hizo creer que quiso bloquearlo con su espada, pero realmente ataco. Las dos espadas se atravesaron la de Yuuki golpeo directamente en el hombro derecho de Eugene provocando un daño mederado, mientras que la del Salamander fue bloqueada por el brazo de Yuuki que aguanto gracias a su brazalete de cuero

–¿Qué hiciste? –dijo confundido

–Si no puedo bloquear, tengo que atacar –dijo sonriente

–Maldita

Ahora siempre que Eugene atacaba, Yuuki también lo hacía, obligándolo a bloquear, ya que su vida ya estaba reducida por los fuertes cortes que había recibido, mientras que la vida de la Imp aun estaba por encima de la mitad

Debido al miedo de recibir otro golpe certero, Eugene bajo su velocidad de ataque, la cual era lo que Yuuki esperaba

En el ataque vertical de Eugene, Yuuki hizo una finta, haciéndole creer que atacaría, pero ella giro su cuerpo esquivando el ataque, dejando que el salamander cortara el aire.

Yuuki rápidamente ataco con toda su velocidad al desprotegido general Salamander, con un corte ascendente corto la pierna derecha, siguió con un horizontal que corto en estómago, otro corte ascendente cruzado corto su pecho, y por ultimo lanzo una puñalada que se dirigía a su cara

El general Eugene cerro los ojos esperando el último golpe que terminaría con su vida, pero nunca llego

–¿Qué pasa? –dijo abriendo lentamente sus ojos

–Acabaste de morir, no voy a matarte si te rindes –dijo con una sonrisa

Yuuki aun apuntaba su espada a la cabeza de Eugene

–Está bien, me rindo –dijo levantando los brazos

Ambos bajaron lentamente

–Buena pelea Yuuki –dijo Kirito

–Gracias

Ambos chocaron sus manos

–Es increíble, ella recibió menos daño que el Spriggan –dijeron algunos

–Nunca pensé que hubiera jugadores tan fuertes que no conozco y aún más que viajan juntos

–¿entonces nos crees? –dijo Yuuki

–sí, me es suficiente, ni mi lord, ni yo queremos esta guerra, nos iremos

Todos los Salamander se comenzaron a irse

Luego de explicar la situación y tomar medidas, las dos lords miraron a Kirito

–¿realmente eres un embajador de los Spriggan–undine?

–Eso fue una mentira, cuando estoy perdiendo suelo aumentar la apuesta

–¿quee? –dijeron las dos lord y Leafa

–Me disculpo en su nombre –dijo Yuuki –el suele hacer estas cosas –dijo en un susurro

–Oye, funciono –dijo mirando a la Imp

–Por poco, te dije que no hagas estas locuras

–Mira quien habla –dijo sonriendo

–Los dos se llevan muy bien ¿Cuál es su relación? –dijo Sakuya

–No lo sé –respondió Leafa

–Tú gran mentiroso, eres muy fuerte, aunque ¿Sabes? el General Eugene es probablemente el jugador más fuerte de ALO. Y tú lo venciste ¿eres la arma secreta de los Spriggan

–Solo soy un renegado aventurero

Esta respuesta arrogante hizo reír a Alicia, y ella tomó la mano derecha de Kirito y la apretó contra su pecho. Inclinando la cabeza, ella le lanzó una mirada sexy al chico confundido

–Libre, significa que puedes llegar al territorio Cait Sith como mercenario. Te puedo ofrecer tres comidas al día y una siesta por la tarde

–Hey Rue, no sobrepases la línea –dijo Sakuya, con una voz más amorosa de lo normal y luego sujeto el brazo izquierdo de Kirito

–Él vino a salvar a los Sylphs, por lo que nos debe dar derecho preferente de negociación. Kirito–kun, vamos a tomar una copa en Sylvain, que se duplicará como una cortesía, y luego nosotros nos encargaremos de algunos asuntos personales

Ante este intento de seducción Kirito estaba completamente avergonzado

–Yo bueno, no puedo –dijo nervioso

Yuuki miro seriamente a Kirito, el miedo hizo que el reaccionara rápidamente

–Lo siento señoritas, pero tengo asuntos que resolver –dijo serio

Kirito se despegó de las dos Lord para luego acercarse a Yuuki, que aun mostraba una cara seria

–Ya entendemos –dijeron ambas

Luego de eso Kirito y Yuuki le dieron dinero a las lords para que se prepararan para la conquista del árbol del mundo, mientras que ellos irían a Aarun para descansar

–¿Qué fue eso? –dijo Leafa confundida

Yui salió del bolsillo de Kirito, y voló hasta su cara

–Papa que te dije sobre engañar, encima con mama presente –dijo Yui indignada

–¿eh? ¿No, no sé de qué hablas? –dijo Kirito nervioso mirando a otro lado

La pequeña hada voló hacia su mama

–Ya, ya calma Yui–chan, no fue para tanto –dijo sonriendo –¿Verdad Kirito?

–S, Si –dijo asustado

–Pero mama, cuando esas Lords se apegaron a él, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido por alguna razón –dilo molesta

Yuuki miro a Kirito con cara de molestia

–¿es eso verdad Kirito?

El chico asustado rápidamente comenzó a negarlo con la cabeza y sus manos

–No, no, no, bueno si, pero no es mi culpa soy hombre, no lo puedo evitar

Tanto la madre como la hija le dieron la espalda

–Oigan ¿van a perdonarme? ¿Verdad? –dijo angustiado

Ninguna de las dos contesto

–Oye ¿estás bien? –dijo Leafa acercándose a Kirito

–Creo que si –dijo con una sonrisa fingida

–Se llevan muy bien ¿verdad?

–Bueno, nos conocemos de otro juego

–Ya entiendo, lo mejor será que no perdamos tiempo y vayamos a Aarun, ya es tarde

–Si

Yuuki al escuchar la conversación, desplegó sus alas y comenzó a elevarse

–Espérame Yuuki –dijo Kirito

La imp voló dejando atrás al Spriggan y la Sylph

–¿hasta cuándo le dejaremos creer que estamos molestas? –pregunto Yui

–Hasta llegar a Aarun –dijo sonriente Yuuki


	23. Capitulo Veintidós:Primer Encuentro Real

Luego de que el Spriggan y la Imp vencieran en sus duelos contra el general Eugene, haciendo que el creyera la mentira de Kirito, haciendo que sus Salamander se fueran, salvando así la reunión de unión de los Sylph y Cait Sith, los lords de dichas razas les agradecieron y luego de intentar conseguir que Kirito se les uniera, ellos les dieron el dinero que les faltaba para que pudieran prepararse para la conquista del árbol del mundo

Las tres hadas volaron con rumbo a Aarun pero luego de un tiempo al ver que le quedaba mucho tiempo de viaje aun y en el mundo real ya había pasado de las 1 am, decidieron que descansarían en el primer pueblo que encontraran y continuarían el viaje mañana

Kirito vio un pueblo en medio de la selva y los tres se dirigieron a él, pero era una trampa, cuando aterrizaron el pueblo se convirtió en lo que realmente era, un enorme gusano mimético que los atrajo a su interior, las tres hadas fueron absorbidas, y cayeron por unos tres minutos, al final del viaje el grupo cayo en la fría nieve de Jotunheimr.

Este era un mundo aparte que el de ALFheim, donde sus monstruos eran excesivamente poderosos, con la intención de buscar una salida avanzaron por la peligrosa zona, debido a que no había luz, Kirito y Leafa no podían volar, y Yuuki aunque podía volar decidió no hacerlo

En su camino se encontraron con dos dioses malignos luchando entre ellos, por petición de Leafa ellos ayudaron al dios maligno con apariencia de medusa y cabeza de elefante, Yuuki llevo al dios maligno gigante hasta un lago donde el dios maligno medusa pudo luchar más cómodamente ya que era un monstruo acuático, luego de salvar al extraño dios maligno se activó de esa manera una misión, pero como ellos no tenían ni tiempo, ni el poder para enfrentarla, siguieron buscando la salida junto a su nuevo amigo.

Más adelante se encontraron con un grupo de caza de dioses maligno de veinticuatro jugadores undine, que atacaron al nuevo amigo de Leafa, ante sus sentimientos con el dios maligno, los tres atacaron a los magos de los Undine para defender a su amigo dios maligno, que fueron acabados uno a uno por ellos debido a que no esperaban el ataque de esos tres jugadores

Gracias a que Yuuki podía volar fue la que más problemas les causo a lo Undine, quien luego de matar a tres magos decidió atacar al líder quien era un arquero, atacándolo directamente para que no pudiera dar órdenes claras a sus compañeros

Durante la dura batalla, el dios maligno cambio de forma, ahora tenía alas y con un ataque de rayo acabo con los sobrevivientes Undine y luego llevo a sus salvadores a una salida, no sin antes mostrarle la legendaria espada excalibur, la cual Kirito vio con gran interés.

Una vez salieron de Jotunheimr, por las escaleras, se encontraron en una terraza de piedra cubierta de musgo. Hicieron un giro completo por el impulso, y luego se sentaron en la acera de piedra. Después de abrir los ojos que se cerraron al segundo que salieron, tomaron la vista frente a ellos. Es la vista de noche de una ciudad hermosa, majestuosa Aarun

Como si los restos de una antigua civilización, edificios de piedra de diferentes tamaños en todas las direcciones. Fuegos amarillos, luces azules de magia y luces de color rosa mineral brillaban por todas partes, como polvo de estrellas, aunque había sido rociada sobre la ciudad. No había unidad de la raza entre las siluetas de los jugadores que se mueven alrededor bajo esta luz, sino un número igual de cada una de las nueve razas de hadas

Yuuki levanto la cabeza viendo la sombra de un gran árbol que dividía el cielo

–Miren –dijo señalando el árbol

Los dos miraron a la dirección que Yuuki le señalo

–¿eh? –dijo confundido

–Es el árbol del mundo –dijo viéndolo –sin duda es Aarun, el centro de ALFheim, la Ciudad más grande de este mundo –dijo maravillada Leafa

Kirito y Yuuki se miraron a la cara

–¿llegamos? –dijo incrédula

–Por fin estamos aquí, Yuuki –dijo con una sonrisa

De pronto Yui salió del bolsillo de Kirito, aterrizando en el hombro de Yuuki

–¡Wow! ¡Esta es la primera vez que estoy en una ciudad con tanta gente! –dijo sonriendo

Los tres jóvenes fueron a sentarse en un banco para disfrutar de la vista

Pronto, el pesado sonido de un órgano de tubos sonó, rompiendo a Leafa de su introspección. Esto fue seguido por una voz femenina flotando desde el cielo. "Este es un aviso del mantenimiento regular semanal, que se produce a las 4 am, el servidor será cerrado", un anuncio del sistema

–Creo que debemos dejarlo aquí por hoy, busquemos una posada –dijo Leafa

–sí, se nos hizo tarde con todo lo que nos pasó hoy –dijo Yuuki sonriendo

–¿Cuánto tiempo dura el mantenimiento? –dijo Kirito

–Dura hasta el mediodía, si no me equivoco, aunque hay veces que terminan más tarde –contesto Leafa

Yuuki se quedó viendo las ramas del árbol en silencio en un pequeño trance

–Busquemos un lugar para pasar la noche, soy pobre ahora así que busquemos un lugar barato –dijo despreocupado Kirito

–¿Actuando genial y dándole todo tu dinero a los dos Lords? ¡Por lo menos mantén algo para tus gastos!

–Tienes que pensar más en tu dinero, hoy te prestare algo pero te costara –dijo Yuuki con una sonrisa

–Acepto –dijo sonriendo

Kirito miro a su hija hada

–Yui ya que Yuuki pagara busca un lindo lugar –dijo sonriendo

Yui miro a su madre esperando su aprobación, que llego con una sonrisa

–Bien, por ahí hay una que parece que estará bien –dijo señalando con su pequeña mano

–Bien vamos entonces –dijo Kirito

–agg fue un día largo

–Surgieron muchos problemas

Los tres llegaron a la posada, Leafa fue la primera en irse a su cuarto, Yuuki pago su cuarto y estaba por darle dinero a Kirito para el suyo

–Sabes no me gustaría que gastaras en mí

–No te preocupes tengo mucho

–Aun así, ¿podemos compartir por hoy?

Yuuki se sonrojo

–Di que sí mami, quiero dormir con ambos

–Creo que no habría problema –dijo avergonzada

Los dos chicos subieron a su cuarto, era bastante espacioso y la cama era grande lo suficiente para que los tres entraran. Luego de cambiarse su equipo de combate ambos comenzaron a hablar

–Estoy muy feliz de verte –dijo Kirito

–Yo también, a ambos ¿Cómo esta Yui en este juego?

–De eso te tengo que hablar junto a otras cosas importantes sobre Asuna

–¿Asuna? –Dijo confusa –¿pasa algo con ella? –dijo preocupada

–No puedo contártelo en este mundo, ¿podemos vernos en el mundo real?

Yuuki no estaba segura sobre eso

–Por favor, es muy importante

–Está bien, nos podemos ver en…. A las 10:30

Yuuki le dio la dirección

–Claro nos veremos ahí, hasta mañana

–Hasta mañana

La primera en acostarse fue Yuuki, luego lentamente y avergonzado Kirito se acostó a su lado, Yui cambiando a su forma de niña se acostó en medio de los dos chicos

–Estoy muy feliz de estar aquí –dijo Yui emocionada

–Nosotros también –dijo Yuuki acariciando la cabeza de Yui

–Te dije que la encontraría Yui –dijo sonriéndole

–Gracias papa

Yui se aferró a su madre y cerro sus ojos

–Nos reuniste Kirito, gracias –dijo sonriéndole

–Te prometí que lo haría –dijo sonriéndole

Kirito bostezo y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos

–Buenas noches Kirito –dijo también cerrando sus ojos

–Buenas –bostezo de nuevo –noches

Ambos se quedaron dormidos

.

Kazuto se despertó aun con sueño, pero igualmente se levantó y se cambió, luego bajo a su patio trasero para refrescarse

–Hoy por fin te veré en este mundo –dijo con una sonrisa en voz baja

El chico de negro bostezo

–Aún estoy algo dormido –dijo frotándose sus ojos

En el jardín una fina capa de nieve aún cubría el suelo y el aire frío envolvió el cuerpo del chico. Aun así, la somnolencia residual no dejaba su mente, él se dirigió a su lavado donde se lavó la cara con el agua fría el cual lo despertó, poco después llego su hermana

–Buenos días, Sugu –dijo con normalidad

–Buenos días, Onii-chan –dijo somnolienta

–Te ves muy somnolienta. ¿A qué hora te dormiste ayer?

–Bueno, a eso de las cuatro –dijo avergonzada

Kazuto se sorprendió por esa respuesta

–Eso no es bueno, no debería quedarte hasta tan tarde. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

–Bueno estuve en el Internet –dijo avergonzada

–No tengo mucho derecho a decirle algo, después de todo yo también me he quedado hasta tarde mucha veces –pensó –bueno esa cosas a veces ocurren, trata que no se vuelva una costumbre

–Si Onii–chan

–Ahora date la vuelta un segundo Sugu

–¿para qué? –dijo confundida

–Solo hazlo

–Está bien –dijo obedeciéndole

–te voy a ayudar a despertar –dijo sonriendo

–¿eh? –dijo confundida

Kazuto le arrojo un poco de agua helada en la espalda a Suguha

–ahhhhhhh –dijo sorprendida –¿Qué haces? –dijo molesta

–Perdón, pero ahora estas despierta

Suguha se molestó con Kazuto, y durante su práctica matutina no le dirigió la vista

A las nueve los dos juntos estaban preparando su desayuno

–Ya te pedí perdón, Sugu deja de estar molesta conmigo

–Onii–chan como disculpa por lo del agua helada, me tendrás que comprar el costoso helado de frambuesa

–Sí, si claro

–Que bien, si estas libre ¿podemos ir hoy? –dijo feliz

–Al medio día tengo algo que hacer –dijo pensativo –y en un rato tengo que ir a un lugar –dijo con una leve sonrisa

–¿vas a ir al hospital de nuevo?

–No esta vez no

–Estas raro Onii–chan

–¿tu cree?

–No es usual que salgas

–Bueno tengo que verme con alguien

–¿alguien? –dijo en voz baja

Luego de terminar de desayunar, el chico subió a su cuarto para prepararse, por el clima frio él se puso una campera gruesa de color negro, con unos pantalones del mismo color, luego de abrigarse se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta de salida

–Tarde más de lo que pensé –dijo apurado

–¿eh? ¿ya te vas Onii–chan?

–Sí, adiós Sugu

–Adiós, que te vaya bien –dijo con algo de tristeza

–Onii–chan esta raro –pensó

.

Kazuto rápidamente se dirigió al lugar acordado, era una pequeña plaza que por la nieve se veía bastante hermosa

Cuando el chico llego a la plaza comenzó a ver a su alrededor buscando a la persona que estaba deseaba ver

En uno de los bancos de la plaza se veía a una persona sentada con la cabeza agachada, ella estaba abrigada con una campera gruesa de color morado oscuro, un pantalón negro, su rostro estaba oculto por una bufanda y gorro violeta claro

Kazuto se acercó, y se colocó enfrente de la persona

–¿Yuuki? –dijo viéndola

La chica levanto la vista

–¿Kirito? –dijo mirándolo

–Sí, Yuuki soy yo –dijo sonriendo

La pequeña chica se levantó del banco donde estaba sentada

–Hola, Kirito –dijo bajando un poco la bufanda

Cuando el chico vestido de negro vio su sonrisa no soporto y termino abrazándola, la chica se sorprendió al principio correspondió el abrazo

–Por fin, puedo sentir tu presencia en el mundo real –dijo en voz baja

–No digas cosas raras –dijo sonrojada

Ambos se separaron del abrazo

–Lo siento, no pude aguantar

–Está bien –dijo mirando el suelo

La chica dio unos pasos para atrás, lo cual confundió al chico

–Soy Konno, Konno Yuuki, gusto en conocerte –dijo extendiendo su mano

El chico sonrió al entender lo que hacia la chica

–Yo soy Kirigaya Kazuto, el gusto es mío –dijo tomando su mano

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos con una sonrisa en el rostro, como aun no creyendo que realmente se habían encontrado en el mundo real

Los dos jóvenes estaban sentados en el banco, con Kazuto tomando la mano de Yuuki

–Estamos cerca del hospital donde estuviste internada –dijo mirando a la dirección donde el hospital se encontraba

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Bueno investigue un poco después de recibir tu carta

–¿investigar? ¿Cómo?

–Bueno aunque fue difícil de encontrar, pero logre encontrar la noticia de cuando Ran logro salir de Sword Art Online, parece que el gobierno trato de esconderlo muy bien

–Ya veo ¿entonces porque nunca me buscaste?

–Me pediste que no te buscara –dijo serio –aunque fui alguna veces al hospital, esperando verte, pero nunca lo logre –dijo avergonzado

–Te tomaste muchas molestias

–Si podía verte un segundo habría valido la pena

–Eres un acosador Kirito….. lo siento Kazuto,

–Oye no me digas acosador

Ambos se rieron, unos segundos después

–¿Qué era lo que querías decirme? –dijo seria

–cierto, lo había olvidado, veras hace unos días visite a Asuna en el hospital y me encontré con su padre y un tipo raro

–¿raro? ¿De qué manera? –dijo confundida

–Al principio parecía una buena persona, pero apenas nos quedamos solos, me mostró su verdadera personalidad, ese sujeto solo quiere aprovechar la condición de Asuna para cumplir con sus ambiciones

–No lo entiendo ¿Cómo quiere aprovecharse de Asuna?

–Él quiere casarse con Asuna, mientras ella aún está encerrada en el mundo virtual, para poder estar en su familia

–QUE, ESO NO PUEDE SER LEGA, COMO PUEDE SER QUE SUS PADRES LO PERMITAN

–Bueno no se bien los detalles, pero el seria miembro de su familia, el padre de Asuna es buen amigo de su padre

–Entonces ese tipo es un sinvergüenza que se aprovecha de la desgracia de Asuna –dijo molesta

–Eso no es todo ¿tu viste la foto de Asuna en ALO?

–Si, por eso me metí, quería ver por mí misma si era Asuna

–Yo también, pero además porque ese tipo es director del instituto de investigación de RECTO

–¿esa no es la empresa que desarrollo ALFheim Online?

–Sí, lo que sucede es que ese tipo es quien se encargó de los servidores Sword Art Online, cuando Argus quebró

–Espera ¿estás diciéndome que ese sujeto tiene algo que ver con que Asuna no vuelva del mundo virtual?

–No tengo pruebas pero son muchas coincidencias, aunque también puede ser que la persona de la foto sea solo un NPC que fue basado en Asuna

–Yo también creo que es muy raro

–Si

–¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? ¿en cuánto se celebrara la ceremonia? –dijo Yuuki

–Esto paso hace unos días, ¿creo que tenemos dos días?

–¿dos días? Eso es muy poco tiempo

–Sí, pero ya llegamos a Aarun

–Tenemos que llegar lo antes posible a la cima del árbol, tenemos que rescatar a Asuna

La chica quiso ponerse de pie, pero el chico la detuvo

–Cálmate, lo lograremos, hoy veremos la base del árbol

–Gracias Kirito, perdón Kazuto gracias por estar pendiente de ella

–Ella también es mi amiga, tal vez no lo demostré mucho en ese mundo, pero le tengo mucho aprecio

–Lo sé, yo lamentablemente no pude ir a visitarla, por eso te agradezco que estuvieras a su lado

–Yuuki ¿Por qué no vamos a visitarla ahora?

–¿eh? ¿Ahora?

–Sí, ¿o hay algún problema?

–Bueno no –dijo dudosa –está bien vamos –dijo en voz baja

Los dos chicos fueron a tomar un autobús para llegar cerca del hospital donde estaba internada Asuna

Mientras ellos viajaban los dos hablaron de un tema diferente pero muy importante sobre su futuro

–Oye Ki, Kazuto ¿sabes sobre lo de la escuela?

El chico se mostró confuso, pero luego recordó lo que le había dicho Kikuoka

–¿sobre la escuela temporal para los jugadores de SAO?

–Sí, escuche que está arreglando un viejo edificio escolar abandonado

–Escuche lo mismo, no debemos tomar un examen de ingreso, Los burócratas probablemente están preocupados por cómo ha sido afectada nuestra salud mental. Así que nos están poniendo a todos juntos, de esa manera pueden manejarnos a todos en un solo lugar, dándoles un poco de tranquilidad

–¿tú crees? –dijo confusa

–No importa creo que debo estarles agradecido, no tengo cabeza en este momento para estudiar para tomar un examen de ingreso

–Creo que es bueno, después de todo nadie más sabe lo que vivimos en ese mundo que nosotros mismo

–Tienes razón, sabes a veces extraño mis dos espadas

–Yo también, me sentí rara las primeras semanas, en especial cuando no podía moverme libremente como en ese mundo

–Sí, mi fuerza actual no es nada comparada con la que tenía en SAO

Los dos se quedaron hablando de sus aventuras

Una vez llegaron al hospital, Yuuki se quitó su bufanda y su gorro dejando ver su pelo cortó color castaño, el chico se quedó viendo un momento su pelo, luego de eso ellos subieron y llegaron al cuarto de Asuna

–Hola Asuna te traje a una visita

Yuuki se acercó a la cama donde su amiga estaba

–Asuna, perdóname por no venir antes, cuando vuelvas te lo explicare

–Estoy seguro que ella lo entenderá –dijo Kazuto acercándose

Yuuki tomo la mano de Asuna

–Asuna pronto te sacaremos de ahí, espéranos los dos estamos esforzándonos

–No te dejare sola en esto

–Ya veras, dentro de poco estaremos los tres juntos de nuevo

Poco después ambos se fueron

–El mantenimiento ya debió terminar –dijo Yuuki

–Sí, nos encontramos en ALO –dijo Kirito

–Nos vemos en la posada

–Estaré ansioso

.

Cuando Kazuto volvió a su casa, tenía una gran sonrisa, no solo se había encontrado con la persona que quería, si no que juntos irían a la escuela cuando todo esto terminara

–Onii–chan está muy contento, debió verse con alguien muy especial

Un fuerte dolor atravesó profundamente el pecho de Suguha

–yo realmente amo a Onii–chan –pensó –no tengo que dejar que este sentimiento salga a la luz, él ya tiene una persona especial, yo debo olvidarlo –dijo mirando el suelo

La chica cerró sus ojos, para luego levantar la vista

–Ho tengo que reunirme con Kirito–kun –dijo en voz baja

.

Poco más de las 3 pm, los compañeros se encontraron dentro del juego, cuando Leafa entro se encontró al Spriggan y la Imp hablando tranquilamente

–Hola Leafa –dijo Yuuki

–Hola –dijo algo triste

–Te pasa algo –dijo Kirito

–No nada –dijo sonriendo

–Está bien –dijo no muy convencido

–Yui ven –dijo Yuuki

Luego de que esa frase fuera terminada, una luz empezó a converger y una familiar figura de una pequeña pixie apareció en el espacio entre ellos. Frotándose los ojos con su mano derecha, se estiró con un gran bostezo

–Fuwaa, Buenos días Papá, mama, Lyfa-san –dijo sonriendo

Yui se dirigió al hombro de Yuuki aterrizando ahí

–Buenos días, Yui-chan…Sabes, he estado preguntándome desde ayer… ¿las pixies de navegación realmente necesitan dormir por la noche también? –dijo confundida

–De ninguna manera, yo no hago eso. Cuando papá no está aquí, la señal de entrada se interrumpe. Así que aprovecho esa oportunidad para verificar y organizar los datos acumulados. Se podría decir que se trata de un acto similar al sueño humano.

–Pero hace un momento, bostezaste

–¿No es eso lo que la gente hace durante su secuencia de encendido? En cuanto a papá, el promedio es de alrededor de ocho segundos –dijo sonriendo

–Eso es porque él es un dormilón, una vez bostezo tanto que le dio sueño a todos lo que estábamos en la sala –dijo Yuuki sonriendo

Las dos chicas y la pequeña pixie rieron

La profunda tristeza de Suguha comenzó a desaparecer rápidamente

–Oigan no digan cosas raras sobre mí –dijo ofendido Kirito

La imp solo le sonrió al chico para luego dirigirse a la puerta

–Vamos, es hora de irnos –dijo Yuuki

–Si

En tiempo del mundo real, era un poco después de las 3:00 pm en una tarde entre semana. Después del mantenimiento semanal regular, los monstruos y los objetos se restablecen y reaparecen, así que había muchos más jugadores de lo esperado

–Esto es grandioso –dijo Leafa emocionada de ver tanta variedad de razas

–Si es un lindo lugar, tantas personas juntas y en paz

–El viaje vale la pena –dijo Kirito

Aarun era la ciudad central de Alfheim, y desde su centro se alzaba una estructura cónica de gran tamaño. Mirando a Aarun como un panorama, tenía la forma de muchos anillos concéntricos y ellos todavía estaban considerablemente lejos del centro.

De pie en la superficie de las calles de Aarun había algunas estructuras que no fueron hechas con piedra de color gris claro. En su lugar, muchos cilindros enormes color verde musgo se alzaban hacia arriba. El diámetro de uno de ellos era equivalente a un edificio de dos pisos.

Los objetos cilíndricos alrededor de los que fue construida Aarun en realidad son raíces de árbol. Desde Jotunheimr muy por debajo, atraviesan el grueso suelo, serpenteando y girando hacia arriba, volviéndose más grandes y reuniéndose encima de Aarun. En otras palabras, se podía decir que Aarun reflejaba el carámbano gigante que estaba debajo en Jotunheimr.

Leafa miró más arriba. Y en ese momento sintió la emoción recorrer su espalda

Empezando por las raíces, las palabras no podían describir lo enorme que era el tronco elevándose directamente hacia el cielo. Cubierto por musgo y otras plantas, un tronco de color dorado verdoso brillante, que al elevarse al cielo se mezclaba y desvanecía en luz azul. Alrededor del tronco yacía una neblina blanca que lo rodeó en poco tiempo. No era niebla, sino nubes. Ellas marcaban el límite de vuelo, pero el tronco continuaba más y más alto.

Justo debajo del punto donde el tronco se desvanecía en el cielo, de alguna manera se podía distinguir que había ramas extendiéndose hacia fuera. Hojas delgadas y amplias cubrían la capa externa a donde Leafa estaba viendo, bloqueando el cielo. Por su excesivo tamaño, la cima del Árbol del Mundo en realidad podría haberse extendido pasando la atmósfera de Alfheim al espacio; si eso existía; y más allá

–Este es el árbol del mundo –susurro Kirito

–Es increíble

–Su tamaño es impresionante –dijo Yuuki

–¿realmente hay una ciudad sobre él? –dijo Kirito

–Realmente no lo parece –dijo Yuuki

–El rey de las hadas Oberon y las hadas de la luz, los ALF, viven allí, y la raza del primer jugador en tener una audiencia con el rey se convertirá en ALF, o por lo menos eso se dijo

Kirito y Yuuki miraron al árbol seriamente

–¿no se puede escalar este árbol desde el exterior?

–Sería un largo viaje –dijo Yuuki divertida

–El área alrededor del tronco es un área restringida, por lo que escalarlo no es posible. Incluso volar es imposible, golpearías el límite de vuelo antes de llegar a la cima

–Oí que un grupo de personas se subieron unas a otras, fueron capaces de superar ese límite –dijo Yuuki

–Oh, esa historia

Leafa se rio y continuó

–Se acercaron a la rama más baja. Los GM estaban en pánico y pronto se arregló. Ahora un poco por encima de esas nubes hay una pared

El Spriggan de pelo negro y la Imp de pelo morado se miraron un momento

–Ya veo…Como sea, vayamos a la base del árbol por ahora –dijo Kirito

–Vayamos –dijo Yuuki

–Sí. Entendido

Con un leve asentimiento, los tres comenzaron a caminar por la calle principal

Después de deslizarse por unos minutos de un lado a otro a través de grupos mixtos de jugadores, llegaron a una gran escalera de piedra que llevaba a una enorme puerta. Tras la puerta se encontraba la parte central de Aarun que se encuentra en el centro del mundo. Elevándose en el cielo, el Árbol del Mundo solo podía ser visto como una pared en todas las direcciones

Los tres hablaban mientras subían las escaleras, cuando cruzaron las puertas, Yui saco la cabeza del bolsillo de Kirito, y miro inusualmente al cielo

–Oye, ¿Qué pasa? –dijo Kirito

–¿pasa algo malo Yui–chan? –dijo Yuuki

Yui permaneció en silencio con los ojos muy abiertos mirando a la cima del Árbol del Mundo. Después de unos segundos, su voz finalmente se filtró a través de sus labios apretados

–Ella, ella está ahí arriba –dijo en voz baja

–Que –dijo Kirito

–¿estas segura Yui–chan? –dijo Yuuki

–¡No hay duda! Este ID de jugador es el de ella ¡Las coordenadas son directamente arriba! –dijo mientras apuntaba

Yuuki inmediatamente miro a Kirito, que también la miro con cara de sorprendido

–Kirito, ella realmente está ahí arriba –dijo sorprendida

Ambos desplegaron sus alas y volaron a toda velocidad hacia arriba

–Yuuki–san, Kirito–kun, Kirito–kun –grito desesperada

Ninguno de los dos se detuvo, sus siluetas se comenzaron a hacer cada vez más pequeñas mientras más ascendían, en busca de la persona que ambos querían salvar, ahora que ellos sabían que ella realmente estaba en este mundo, no dejarían que nada lo detengan ni siquiera el límite de vuelo o el limite aéreo. Los dos harían lo que sea para salvarla, juntos se enfrentarían a cualquier peligro para terminar por una vez por todas con el incidente de Sword Art Online


	24. Capitulo veintitrés: La Ultima Prueba

–Ella, ella está ahí arriba –dijo en voz baja

–Que –dijo Kirito

–¿estas segura Yui–chan? –dijo Yuuki

–¡No hay duda! Este ID de jugador es el de ella ¡Las coordenadas son directamente arriba! –dijo mientras señalaba hacia arriba

Yuuki inmediatamente miro a Kirito que también la miro, con cara de sorprendido

–Kirito, ella realmente está ahí arriba –dijo en voz baja sorprendida

Ambos desplegaron sus alas y volaron a toda velocidad hacia arriba

–¿eh? ¿Qué pasa? esperen Yuuki–san, Kirito–kun –dijo confundida Leafa

Al ver que ninguno de los dos la escucho, ella también voló siguiéndolo.

Leafa era considerada una de las jugadoras más rápida de todo ALO, pero no pudo alcanzar a los dos que volaron a una velocidad impresionante.

Pasando entre las innumerables torres elevándose desde Aarun, le tomó unos segundos para salir de la ciudad. Desde las terrazas de las torres, algunos jugadores se volvieron para ver lo que estaba pasando, los dos jugadores solo volaron pasando frente a sus narices y siguieron avanzando directamente hacia arriba

Los edificios finalmente se perdieron de vista, sustituidos por el precipicio dorado verdoso del tronco del Árbol del Mundo. Volando en paralelo al tronco, Kirito y Yuuki eran como unos cohetes negro y morado que atravesaban el cielo a una velocidad increíble

–Tengan cuidado, están llegando al límite –grito Leafa desesperada

Cuando Leafa atravesó las nubes vio como Yuuki y Kirito chocaron contra el límite cayendo levemente

Pero los dos no se rindieron, ellos se frenaron en su caída y los dos juntos intentaron romper la barrera una vez más

–Aun no es suficiente –dijo en voz baja Yuuki

Kirito nuevamente fue repelido, pero se preparó para cargar nuevamente, pero alguien lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo

–Ya deténganse los dos, es imposible pasar de aquí –dijo desesperada Leafa

–Tengo que llegar, ella está sola no puedo dejarla ahí –dijo determinada Yuuki

–Tenemos que terminar esto de una vez por todas –dijo de manera seria el chico

En ese momento, Yui voló fuera del bolsillo de Kirito, y emitiendo brillantes partículas de luz voló hacia la rama

Ella igual que sus padres, fue repelida por la barrera, Yui empujó desesperadamente sus manos contra la barrera y luego abrió su boca

–La voz de modo de advertencia podría ser capaz de pasar, estamos aquí, Mama y Papa vinieron para salvarte

.

De repente, al oír un débil grito, Asuna levantó su cara que tenía descansando sobre la mesa.

Al mirar rápidamente alrededor de la habitación, no había nadie más en la jaula dorada. Ni siquiera el pequeño pájaro azul que a veces venía a jugar. Solo había sombras proyectadas por el sol en las barras de la jaula.

Creyendo que solo era su imaginación, ella volvió a poner sus manos de vuelta sobre la mesa

–Estamos aquí –se escuchó nuevamente

Era la voz de una niña. Esa pequeña voz como una campanilla de plata resonó fuertemente con un recuerdo lejano.

–¿Yu…Yui-chan, eres tú? –dijo confundida

La chica se levantó rápidamente de la silla

–Estoy aquí, Yui–chan –grito desesperada –Yuuki–chan, Kirito–kun estoy aquí arriba

Dijo Asuna con voz débil, corriendo a las paredes de su jaula. Agarrando las barras de metal con ambas manos, miró a su alrededor frenéticamente

.

Kirito acababa de golpear con su puño la barrera siendo repelido

–Maldita sea ¿de que está hecha?

De repente la chica de pelo violeta sujeto el brazo del chico

–Kirito detente, no pasaremos –dijo más calmada Yuuki

–Espera ¿Qué es eso?

Un objeto que brillo estaba cayendo lentamente en la dirección de Kirito

–¿no lo sé? –dijo Confundida Yuuki

Poco después el objeto pasó cerca de Kirito, quien la atrapo

–¿una tarjeta? –dijo confundido el chico

–Es rara, no parece ser un objeto cualquiera, mira los detalles –dijo la chica

Kirito obedeció a Yuuki, pero cuando toco la tarjeta ninguna ventana fue abierta

Yui se inclinó hacia adelante y tocó el borde de la tarjeta antes de exclamar:

–Este este es el código de acceso para la administración del sistema

–¿entonces podemos ejercer autoridad de GM? –dijo Kirito

–No necesitamos una consola de administrador –dijo agitando la cabeza

–Ella debió escucharnos Kirito –dijo Yuuki mirándolo a los ojos

–Sí, un objeto así no caería de la nada

–Vamos Kirito, la entrada está en la base

–Si

Ambos comenzaron a descender

–¿intentaran entrar? –pensó Leafa

–Vamos Yuuki

–Si Kirito

De repente algo los detuvo

–¿qué hacen? Es imposible, el camino está protegido por un ejército de guardianes, aunque sean muy fuerte no lo lograran, no importo lo grande del grupo nadie logro llegar hasta ahí

–Lo siento Leafa, pero debemos intentarlo, es difícil de explicar –dijo Yuuki

–Gracias por todo Leafa, pero desde aquí iremos solos, siento los problemas –dijo Kirito

–Kirito–kun

Los dos descendieron rápidamente, aterrizando fuertemente en el suelo

–Yui sabes dónde está la entrada

–Sí, es hacia arriba por esas escaleras. –dijo señalando unas escaleras –Pero, ¿Está bien, Papá? De acuerdo con la información disponible, atravesar la puerta es muy difícil

–No te preocupes Yui–chan, los dos podremos lograrlo –dijo sonriendo Yuuki

–Confía en nosotros, incluso si fallamos no moriremos

Yuuki estiro su mano y suavemente acaricio la cabeza de Yui

–Sí, tienen razón Mama y Papa juntos son invencibles –dijo sonriendo

Los dos sonrieron ante el comentario de su hija

.

Cuando se acercaron al final de la escalera parecía que estaban en la cima de la ciudad Aarun. Las enormes raíces en forma en forma de cono se reunieron frente a ellos en ese lugar en el tronco. El diámetro era demasiado grande, todo lo que se podía ver desde allí era una simple pared curva.

Cerca de la pared, dos estatuas de caballeros hadas se elevaban casi diez veces la altura de un jugador. Entre las estatuas había una puerta de piedra decorada espléndidamente. Ese era el punto de partida de la gran búsqueda y ningún otro jugador se podía ver en ninguna parte. Tal vez, la historia de que es "imposible de superar" ya se había convertido en conocimiento común

–Ya estamos cerca Yuuki

–Solo una batalla más –dijo la chica en voz baja

Al avanzar unas docenas de metros más, frente a ellos estaba la entrada, cuando la estatua de la derecha se movió y un tono bajo resonó. Con una luz pálida brillando en sus ojos, los miró y abrió la boca. Una voz pesada resonó, era como una piedra rodante.

–¿Tú que no conoces las alturas del cielo, deseas llegar al castillo del rey?

Al mismo tiempo, frente a ellos apareció una ventana, preguntándole si quería aceptar el desafío final. Los dos sin vacilar apretaron el botón "si"

Esta vez, la enorme estatua de piedra de la izquierda emitió una fuerte voz

–Recibirán el uso ilimitado de sus alas de aquí en adelante

Antes de que la reverberación atronadora desapareciera, la puerta de separó desde el centro. Mientras la tierra temblaba, las puertas se abrieron hacia dentro a izquierda y derecha

–Tenemos que dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo –dijo Yuuki

–Si

Cuando la gruesa puerta de piedra se abrió por completo, el rugido se detuvo. Estaba completamente oscuro en el interior. Ambos consideraron usar su magia de visión nocturna, pero un destello ilumino el lugar

–¿este lugar es similar a? –dijo Kirito en voz baja

–Se parece a la sala del jefe del piso 75, donde luchamos contra Heathcliff –dijo Yuuki mirándolo

–Solo que es mucho más grande

El lugar se parecía al interior de un árbol, grandes raíces se entrelazaban para formar el suelo. Hiedra se levantaba desde el suelo para cubrir las paredes, subiendo y conectando la parte superior.

La cubierta era un domo semiesférico claro, la hiedra se entrelazaba para formar patrones de manchas como de cristal, a través de las cuales salía luz blanca. Cerca de la parte superior de la cubierta, se veía una puerta. Era una puerta en forma de anillo exquisitamente decorada con una cruz dividiéndola en cuatro partes. El camino a la cima del árbol tenia estar del otro lado.

Ambos desenvainaron sus espadas y sacaron sus alas, y se prepararon para la dura batalla

–Ahí es donde debemos llegar Kirito

–Lo lograremos Yuuki

Ambos respiraron profundo y dando un salto para ganar un impuso extra volaron con dirección a la puerta

Antes de que ambos siquiera volaran un segundo, una anomalía apareció en la luz que se filtraba por la cubierta. Una parte de la ventana se volvió blanca como si hirviera y burbujeara, parecía que algo estaba a punto de suceder. En un instante, esa parte del domo cayó y mientras lo hacía, tomó una forma humanoide, extendiendo cuatro alas brillantes mientras rugía

El enorme cuerpo del caballero estaba completamente cubierto con una armadura plateada y llevaba una máscara de espejo, por lo que no se podía ver su rostro. La mano derecha sostenía una espada incluso más grande que la que usaba Kirito. Estos eran los enemigos de Elite, los caballeros guardianes que protegían la puerta hacia la cima del árbol del mundo

EL caballero guardián se giró viendo a Kirito, y rápidamente fue a bloquearle el camino mientras lanzaba un grito extraño

Kirito no bajo su velocidad, y cuando ambos se encontraron frente a frente, ellos chocaron sus espadas con gran fuerza, lo que provoco que el caballero rebotara junto con su espada por el gran impacto, Kirito sujeto el cuello del guardián y con su gran espada apuñalo su cabeza acabando con su vida

A diferencia de su aspecto divino el caballero guardián sorprendente, dejó escapar un rugido bestial y luego se puso rígido. Poco después, el enorme cuerpo fue envuelto en un End Frame, que rápidamente se dispersó

–Podemos hacerlo –dijo Kirito

–No son tan fuertes, como parecen

Pero en un momento ocurrió algo que le quito la sonrisa a ambos. Todas las ventanas de cristal en la cubierta todavía distante estaban en un estado caótico, caballeros vestidos de plata aparecieron de todas ellas. Había docenas de ellos y seguían apareciendo

–Son muchos –dijo Yuuki

–Tenemos que atravesarlos, no tenemos opción –dijo Kirito

–Ustedes pueden Mama, Papa –dijo en voz baja

–Vamos a tener que cubrirnos las espaldas entre nosotros

–Lucharé con todo mi poder

Los dos sonrieron antes de continuar con su camino hacían la puerta

Kirito esquivo el ataque de un caballero y rápidamente con un corte vertical lo corto a la mitad, mientras Yuuki apuñalo la cabeza de un guardián que se dirigía a atacar a Kirito mientras estaba desprotegido

Sin pausa otro caballero se abalanzo a atacar a Yuuki, pero Kirito lo interrumpió dándole un golpe con su puño en la cabeza, para luego cortarlo con su gran espada, detrás de él, Yuuki había bloqueado el ataque de otro guardián y empujándolo hacia atrás lanzo dos rápidos cortes cruzados que acabaron con su vida

Los enemigos seguían viniendo, los dos subieron un poco más, cuando tres caballeros atacaron al mismo tiempo a Kirito, Yuuki no podía ayudarlo porque también la atacaron dos caballeros juntos, ella esquivó con destreza sus ataque para luego decapitar a uno, para luego sujetar el brazo en donde sostenía la espada el caballero restante y apuñalarlo en el pecho repetida veces

Kirito con un giro logro acabar con dos caballeros al mismo tiempo, mientras que al tercero con un golpe de puño hizo que retrocediera para luego separar su cuerpo en dos con un corte vertical

Sin darle descanso un caballero se abalanzó contra él, Kirito bloqueo su ataque con su gran espada, pero de su espalda venia otro, en el cual Yuuki detuvo su ataque

–Gracias por el apoyo

–De nada

Los dos se vieron a la cara, y con una leve sonrisa los dos sabían lo que el otro quería decir

Ambos sujetaron a un caballero y dando un giro lo lanzaron haciendo que ambos chocaran quedando levemente aturdidos, el tiempo suficiente para que Kirito los apuñale a ambos

Mientras Yuuki subía rápidamente ataco a dos caballeros que se pusieron en su camino, al primero lo corto sin ni siquiera frenarse, mientras que al segundo esquivo su ataque, para con un giro apuñalar su costado derecho con gran fuerza, como la vida del caballero no se reducía lo suficientemente rápido, ella lo golpeo con su puño en el pecho haciendo que su vida se redujera a cero

Mientras más subían más caballeros aparecían para bloquear su camino

–Kirito cúbreme un momento –grito la chica

–De acuerdo

Yuuki comenzó a recitar un hechizo, mientras Kirito ataco a cada caballero que se acercaba a él o a la chica

Kirito cortó a la mitad a un caballero para luego apuñalar en la cabeza a otro

–Ya esta

La mano de Yuuki estaba cubierta con sombras que tomaron la forma de dagas, ella rápidamente las lanzo acabando con mucho caballeros que estaba bloqueando el camino

–Buen tiro

–Gracias

Los dos siguieron subiendo acabando con cualquier caballero guardián que bloqueara su paso, cuando ambos estaban realmente cerca de la puerta, algo atravesó la pierna derecha de Kirito

–¿eh?

–¿Qué pasa?

Kirito vio lo que lo había golpeado

–¿una flecha de luz? –dijo Yuuki

Kirito vio a su alrededor, y vio a cientos de guardianes recitando el hechizo a una larga distancia

–Cuidado –grito Kirito

Muchas flechas de luz se dirigieron hacia ambos, Kirito bloqueo a muchas con su gran espada, mientras que Yuuki esquivo algunas y corto otras con su espada, pero igualmente su HP se redujo considerablemente

–No puedo encargarme de ellos, son demasiados –dijo Yuuki preocupada

–Sigamos avanzando –dijo serio Kirito

–Si

Poco después una nueva lluvia de flecha se abalanzo contra ellos, esta vez Kirito se puso sobre Yuuki protegiéndola

–¿Qué haces?

–Déjame hacerlo

Las flechas penetraron la espalda de Kirito, dejando su vida en la zona roja, ambos se separaron

–Idiota

–jejeje, sobreviví –dijo en voz baja

–¿Por qué lo hiciste?

–No hay razón –dijo sonriendo

Yuuki se sorprendió al ver como una espada seguida de otra atravesaron a Kirito, reduciendo su vida a cero

–Noooo

–Tienes que seguir adelante –dijo débilmente

Kirito fue envuelto en una flama que consumió su cuerpo, quedando solo una pequeña flama negra con morado en su lugar

Yuuki mato a los caballeros que atacaron a Kirito rápidamente, pero más venían detrás de ellos

La chica lanzo su espada como si fuera su daga clavándola en el pecho de uno de ellos, cuando se acercó para recuperarla, con fuerza la movió a su izquierda para acabar con el caballero y matar a otro que se acerco

Más y más caballeros atacaban a Yuuki, por la presión no podía avanzar, ella apenas podía mantenerse con vida usando su Drain Touch para recuperar vida

–Yuuki tienes que huir, son demasiados para que los enfrentes sola–dijo Kirito

La voz de Kirito no le llegaba a Yuuki

–No me puedo rendir, no ahora –dijo Yuuki en voz baja

De repente alguien más entro al domo, mirando a los lados vio la flama de Kirito y a Yuuki luchando contra varios caballeros

–Yuuki–san

–¿Leafa? ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo confundida

Leafa comenzó a acercarse a ella rápidamente

–No vengas –grito fríamente

La chica Sylph no la escucho y siguió su camino

–Tenemos que revivir a Kirito–kun, ven conmigo

Yuuki pensó mientras mataba a otro caballero

–Bien –dijo Seria

Ella agarro la flama de Kirito y trato de lanzarla a Leafa, pero la flama no viajaba

–Maldición –dijo en voz baja

Yuuki miro la puerta que estaba tan cerca, y luego la flama que estaba en su mano izquierda

–Te dije que lo haríamos juntos –dijo en voz baja

–Yuuki –dijo Kirito

En ese momento Leafa llego a lado de Yuuki

–Qué esperas, tenemos que irnos –dijo agarrando su mano

–Vete, no sé qué haces aquí

–Vámonos, puedo revivir a Kirito–kun, pero este lugar es peligroso –dijo rápidamente

–Eh, entonces ten –dijo dándole la flama de Kirito –vete, yo me quedare y ganare tiempo, te alcanzare en la puerta

–No digas locuras

Leafa sujeto el brazo de Yuuki, ella quiso zafarse pero varias flechas de luz penetraron su espalda, Yuuki al sentir el ataque, abrió sus ojos de sorpresa

–¿Yuuki–san? –dijo preocupada

Yuuki se giró en la dirección que vino el ataque, pero apenas termino de girarse un caballero la perforo con su espada en el estómago, ella cerro los ojos al sentir el ataque

Leafa se sorprendió al ver el brutal ataque, Yuuki sin rendirse levanto su espada cortando las manos del caballero, separándose del caballero

–aaaaaaaaaaahhh –grito

Yuuki apunto su espada directamente a la cara del guardián que apenas recibió el ataque fue derrotado, pero como la espada del guardián aún estaba clavada en ella, su vida se redujo a cero y su cuerpo fue envuelto en una llama, dejando solo una flama morada

Leafa en ese momento reacciono y sujeto tanto la flama de vida de Kirito como la de Yuuki, y se dirigió rápidamente a la salida esquivando algunas flechas de luz, aunque muchas la golpearon

–Un poco más

Leafa cayó al suelo al recibir un ataque de un guardián, pero antes que llegara a darle el golpe final, ella se arrastró hacia la salida

Sobreviviendo a esta situación desesperada, Leafa estiró su cuerpo, frío por el miedo, sobre las losas de piedra. Al volverse a la puerta, después de haber pasado el tiempo asignado para el evento, la puerta se estaba cerrando y los gigantes blancos volaban detrás de ella

Leafa miro ambas flamas, aunque más la de Kirito. La chica se sentó, y apoyándose contra la pierna de la enorme estatua de piedra, agitó su mano derecha y abrió la ventana de objetos. Como Lyfa no dominaba la magia de atributo agua y sagrado, no podía lanzar la magia de alto nivel de resucitación. Así que convirtió la "Savia del Árbol del Mundo" en un objeto y cogió las pequeñas botellas azules que se materializaron

Descartando la ventana, abrió la botella y roció el líquido brillante sobre la Remain Light de Kirito y la de Yuuki. Un círculo mágico tridimensional similar al de la magia de resucitación se extendió en un instante. Unos segundos después, las figuras de un chico de negro y una chica de morado se materializaron frente a ella

–Kirito-kun –dijo con una sonrisa

Kirito se acercó a Leafa que aún estaba sentada, mientras que Yuuki miro su espada y camino hacia la puerta

–Gracias, Leafa…Pero, no seas tan imprudente de nuevo. Estaremos bien…no quiero causarte más problemas –dijo colocando su mano sobre su cabeza

Yuuki y la pequeña pixie se encontraron cerca de la enorme puerta

–Estas bien, Yui–chan –dijo preocupada

–Sí, mama, no me paso nada –dijo sonriendo

–Menos mal –dijo sonriendo

.

Kirito se acercó a la imp

–Estas lista –dijo con seriedad

–Sí, vamos –dijo seriamente

Ambos comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta

–Esperen, ¿van a intentarlo nuevamente?

–Tenemos que hacerlo –dijo Kirito

Leafa se aferró a la espalda de Kirito

–Pero ustedes fueron derrotados, no es posible que solo dos jugadores consigan llegar a la puerta

–Puede ser, pero aún tenemos que ir –dijo Kirito

–No lo entiendes Leafa–san, nosotros tenemos que llegar a la cima, no importa lo difícil que sea

–Es una locura, por favor Kirito–kun vuelve a ser como antes, Yuuki–san no insistas en ir, no vez que es imposible

–Lo siento Leafa, tenemos que ir, si no nada terminara y nada comenzara, tengo que verla, tengo que hablar de nuevo con Asuna –dijo la imp tocando el hombro de la hada rubia

–Yuuki tiene razón, tenemos que llegar ahí, se lo debemos a Asuna

Leafa no entendió lo que había oído por un momento. Su mente se había quedado en blanco

–¿Qué fue lo que dijeron? –dijo confundida

–Asuna es el nombre de la persona que buscamos –dijo Kirito

Mientras sus manos cubrían su boca, Leafa retrocedió medio paso

–¿Asuna? –dijo en voz baja

Rápidamente Suguha comenzó a recordar y unir las piezas, la misma forma en la que Kirito y Kazuto terminaban sus peleas, el nombre de Yuuki, que era igual al de la compañera de su hermano, ella pensó que era solo una casualidad, pero ahora tenía sentido, desde que Kirito y Yuuki se habían encontrado, Kazuto había estado más feliz

Los ojos de Leafa se abrieron como platos y desde sus labios temblorosos apenas forzó a salir una débil voz

–¿Yuuki? –dijo mirando a la Imp

–¿Onii–chan eres tú? –dijo mirando al chico

Kirito escuchó esas palabras y sus cejas se levantaron con sorpresa. Sus ojos oscuros miraron directamente a los ojos de Leafa

–¿Sugu? ¿Suguha? –dijo confundido

El chico trato de acercarse

–Qué cruel…Esto es demasiado, esto no puede ser cierto, no puede…..

Leafa sacudió su cabeza a izquierda y derecha, hablando como alguien delirante. Más que eso, ella no quería quedarse en ese lugar ni siquiera un segundo más. Se apartó de Kirito, y agitó su mano izquierda.

Tocando la esquina inferior izquierda de la ventana, casi ignoró el mensaje de confirmación y lo presionó. Bajo los párpados bien cerrados, el arcoíris se desvaneció, dejando a un sorprendido Kirito

–¿esa era tu hermana?

–Sí, no sabía que ella jugaba VRMMO, debe estar molesta porque estoy usando el Nerve Gear, cuando le prometí que no lo tocaría de nuevo

–No lo sé, se veía más triste que molesta, deberías de hablar con ella

–Tienes razón, ¿pero no quiero dejarte todo a ti sola?

–Tranquilo, no lo intentare sola, ve y arregla las cosas con tu hermana –dijo sonriendo

–Gracias eres la mejor

Kirito beso la frente de Yuuki, y luego con su mano izquierda se desconecto

–¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto confundida Yui

–No lo sé, pero esa era tu tía –dijo sonriéndole

–¿Leafa… es mi tía? –dijo confundida

–Sip, es la hermana de tu papa

–La familia crece –dijo feliz

–Si, solo falta traer a Asuna de nuevo

–¿mama volverás a intentarlo?

–Sí, pero cuando Kirito vuelva, ahora vayamos a prepararnos, vamos a una tienda

–Está bien

Yuuki compro lo que creyó que le sería útil, pociones, y algunos pinchos arrojadizos

–¿has descubierto algo respecto los guardianes? Yui

–Sus estadísticas individuales no son un problema, pero son mucho y su tiempo de reaparición es corto, tal vez sean infinitos

–Ya veo

–Pero con las estadísticas de papa y mama, talvez puedan pasarlos por un momento, gracias a su velocidad

–¿Velocidad? –dijo en voz baja

–Bien, crearemos una estrategia cuando Kirito vuelva

.

Poco después Kirito regreso, y rápidamente Yuuki se acercó a el

–¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está Leafa? –dijo curiosa

–Es complicado –dijo rascándose su nuca –le dije que la estaría esperando en la terraza del lado norte de Aarun

–Entonces vayamos ahí, y mientras esperamos te hablaré de lo que Yui descubrió de los guardianes

–Bien –dijo serio –lo siento Sugu, Yuuki es la única que puede curar las heridas que sufrí en ese mundo –pensó preocupado

Ambos se dirigieron al lado norte

Luego de un tiempo de esperar Leafa llego y le pidió tener un duelo a Kirito, el acepto, Yuuki se quedó a un lado mientras ambos pelearon, pero en un momento Leafa soltó su espada esperando que Kirito la golpeara, pero el en su lugar soltó su gran espada y abrazo a su hermana Yuuki atrapo ambas armas antes que tocaran el suelo

–Lo siento Sugu, yo no puedo corresponderte –dijo en voz baja

Kirito miro directamente la cara de Leafa

–Yuuki aún no termino de volver de ese mundo, y yo tampoco. No volveremos por completo hasta que Asuna vuelva y todo esto termine, por eso yo debo ayudarla, tengo que estar a su lado cuando ella vuelva, para que haya un nuevo comienzo

–Lo sé, Onii–chan, te ayudare, para que vuelva a ser el mismo de siempre

Yuuki les lanzo a cada uno sus espadas

–Creo que esto les pertenece

Ellos la atraparon y luego le dieron una sonrisa

Los tres se dirigieron a la entrada del domo, donde se encontraron con Recon y los cuatro se aventuraron a la gran misión, con la estrategia que Recon y Leafa se encargarían de curar a Kirito y Yuuki mientras ellos tratarían de superar a los cientos de caballeros guardianes

–Estas lista Yuuki –dijo Kirito

–Yo sí, ten esto te ayudara –dijo dándole varias pociones

–Vaya, hace mucho que no veo una de estas

–Saben algo diferente que en SAO –dijo sonriendo

–Nunca me gusto su sabor de todos modos –dijo sonriendo

Cuando el grupo entro al árbol del mundo, los guardianes ya comenzaron a aparecer

–Vamos Kirito

–Sí, sigamos la estrategia

–Esta vez lo lograremos

–Por supuesto

Ambos ascendieron rápidamente en dirección de la puerta, mientras que Leafa y Recon se quedaron atrás preparando sus hechizos de curación

Los caballeros que se pusieron en frente de ambos, fueron rápidamente cortados por ambos, pero más caballeros seguían viniendo, un gran grupo de caballeros se abalanzo contra Kirito hiriéndole, Yuuki recibió algunas flechas de luz que venían de más arriba

Ella con un rápido corte cruzado se deshizo de dos caballeros que vinieron por ella

Leafa y Recon lanzaron sus hechizos que ya estaban preparados, y los cuerpos de Kirito y Yuuki fueron envueltos en una luz azul y su salud fue restaurada

Al ser su salud restaurada, los dos continuaron avanzando

Luego que el hechizo fuera lanzado, algunos guardianes que estaban más abajo agregaron como objetivos a Reacon y Leafa. Debido a sus sentimientos el pequeño chico Sylph voló eliminando a los guardianes con un hechizo de viento de rango, mientras continuo subiendo para luego usando un poderoso hechizo de oscuridad, exploto abriendo una abertura

–Recon se sacrificó por nosotros, tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo que nos dio

–Si

Ambos comenzaron a subir más rápido esquivando a los caballeros, cuando estaban cerca un muro hecho de guardianes bloqueo su camino, los dos quisieron atravesarlo, pero por la cantidad de enemigos fueron repelidos, para luego recibir el ataque directo de otros caballeros

Leafa comenzó a curarlos a ambos, pero guardianes se dirigían a ella mientras ella estaba indefensa en medio de la curación

Pero de detrás de ella, un gran ejercito vino para ayudarlo, eran los Sylph y los Cait Sith, gracias al apoyo de los refuerzos, Kirito y Yuuki pudieron avanzar con algo más de tranquilidad

–Podemos lograrlos Kirito

–sí, todos ellos vinieron solo para ayudarnos

–Tenemos que seguir, no podemos fallarles

.

Los caballeros que quisieron lanzar sus hechizos de flecha de luz fueron acabados por Yuuki usando sus dagas de sombras, y los pinchos que había comprado

Los dos se colocaron de espalda volando, ambos cuidaba la espalda del otro mientras avanzaban, los caballeros seguían viniendo, pero ellos no estaban teniendo mayores problemas

Mientras Kirito lanzaba cortes para acabar con sus enemigos, Yuuki uso su Drain Touch sobre la cabeza de un caballero para recuperar su vida perdida

.

Cuando estaba frente la puerta un grupo de aproximadamente cincuenta guardianes bloquearon el camino, ellos se detuvieron un momento al no encontrar un camino

–Onii–chan –dijo Leafa lanzándole su espada

Kirito atrapo la espada y junto con Yuuki siguieron avanzando, Kirito comenzó a lanzar cortes rápidamente con ambas espadas acabando con cada caballero que tenía en frente, mientras que Yuuki uso su hechizo de dagas de sombras para liberar el camino, y con su espada ayudando a Kirito cuando su velocidad no era suficiente

–Más rápidos, tenemos que ser más rápidos, espérame Asuna te sacare de ahí –pensaba Yuuki mientras avanzaba

–Yo estaré junto a ti Yuuki, lograré que vuelva por completo de ese mundo –pensó Kirito mientras avanzaban

Delante de ellos había una gran puerta circular hecha de cuatro partes bien cerradas expuestas por una litografía en forma de cruz

Aunque habían llegado, la puerta no se abrió, Yui fue la encargada de explicar que la puerta no se abriría

–Yui usa esto –dijo Kirito dándole la tarjeta

–Si

La pequeña Pixie toco la puerta y poco a poco comenzó a abrirse

–Mama, papa tómense de la manos, vamos a ser trasportados

Ellos obedecieron tomando de la manos los tres fueron envuelto en una luz blanca, ellos habían superado la primera gran prueba en su camino


	25. Capítulo veinticuatro: Enfrentamiento

**Capítulo Veinticuatro: Enfrentamiento Final**

**.**

.

De pronto la luz que los envolvía se comenzó a desaparecer, luego de llegar al otro lado de la puerta circular

Kirito sacudió la cabeza un par de veces tratando de deshacerse de la sensación Persistente de la transferencia mientras parpadeaba

Yuuki se tomó la cabeza y miro sus manos, para luego mirar a sus lados confundida

La sensación era similar al uso de los cristales de teletransportación en Aincrad, pero en lugar del familiar bullicio de la plaza de una Ciudad, ahora ambos estaban rodeado por un completo silencio

Kirito estaba con su rodilla en el suelo, Yuuki estaba sentada cruzada de piernas, Yui preocupada se acercó a sus padres, ahora en su forma de niña

–¿están bien Mama, Papa?

–Si –dijo Kirito poniéndose de pie

Kirito le extendió su mano a Yuuki para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, ella la acepto

–No es nada Yui–chan, no te preocupes –dijo sonriendo

–Menos mal

–¿esto es?

El lugar donde estaban era muy extraño. Totalmente diferente de la sensación de "Juego" a diferencia de las excesivamente elaboradas y decoradas calles de Sylvain y Aarun. Todo lo que se podía ver daba una impresión en blanco, solo había paredes blancas sin textura o detalle

Ellos se encontraban en algún lugar en medio de un pasillo de algún tipo. En vez de recto, se curvaba suavemente a la derecha. Al mirar atrás, se curvaba de manera similar. Parecía ser un pasillo muy largo curvo, o tal vez circular

–No lo entiendo….no parece haber datos sobre algún mapa de esta zona –dijo Yui

–¿sabes dónde está Asuna? Yui–chan –pregunto Yuuki

Ante la pregunta Yui cerro sus ojos un momento, para luego abrirlos y asentir

–Sí, está muy cerca. Hacia arriba…..por aquí

–Vamos entonces –dijo Yuuki

Yuuki devolvió su espada a su funda negra

Pateando el suelo con sus pies desnudos que se extendían desde su vestido blanco, Yui se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr sin hacer ruido

Kirito regreso la espada que aún tenía en la mano derecha a su espalda, la katana que debería haber estado en su mano izquierda había desaparecido

Después de seguir a Yui por unos segundos, llegaron a una puerta cuadrada. No tenía una sola decoración tampoco

–Parece que es posible llegar a la parte superior por aquí –dijo Yui

–¿Qué raro lugar? –dijo Yuuki

En la puerta había dos botones alineados, uno apuntando hacia arriba y el otro hacia abajo. Era algo que los dos chicos nunca habían visto en este mundo

–Si –dijo Kirito

–Esto puerta ¿es similar a un ascensor? –dijo Yuuki

–Tienes razón –dijo sorprendido –¿este lugar realmente es parte de ALO? –pensó preocupado

Luego Kirito presiono el botón de arriba

Pronto, las puertas se abrieron con un efecto de sonido, exponiendo un pequeño espacio en forma de caja al otro lado. Luego de que los tres entraran, Kirito se dio cuenta, que había un panel de botones alineados junto a la puerta. El botón que representaba el piso actual estaba iluminado y parecía haber dos pisos más sobre ese. Antes la duda de Kirito, Yuuki presiono el botón de la parte superior

El afecto de sonido resonó de nuevo. La puerta se cerró, y en ascensor se comenzó a mover

El ascensor se detuvo en poco tiempo. Más allá de la puerta abierta había un pasillo curvo similar al que acababan de pasar

Yuuki miro a Yui, que estaba agarrando con fuerza su mano derecha

–¿es el piso correcto? –pregunto Yuuki

–si….solo hay que seguir un poco mas

Yuuki acaricio la cabeza de Yui

–Gracias Yui–chan

Yuuki comenzó a avanzar con Yui a su lado, mientras Kirito las seguía desde atrás

Eventualmente, Yui se detuvo en un lugar cerrado

–¿Qué paso? ¿Nos equivocamos de camino?

–Al otro lado de esto, hay un pasillo –dijo Yui en voz baja

Yui acarició la pared lisa en la circunferencia exterior mientras murmuraba. Sus manos de detuvieron abruptamente y como la vez con la puerta, líneas azules zigzaguearon en ángulos rectos mientras atravesaban la superficie de la pared

De repente las líneas gruesas separaron un cuadrado de la pared y entonces el interior fue desapareció con un estruendo. Del otro lado, el pasillo aburrido y poco interesante se extendió nuevamente hacia adelante

–Bien hecho Yui–chan

–Falta poco mama

Yuuki comenzó a correr seguida de Yui y de Kirito por el pasillo blanco

–Falta poco, te sacare de aquí Asuna –pensó Yuuki mientras corría

Delante de ellos se pudo ver la gran puesta del sol

El infinito cielo del atardecer envolvió el mundo. Este lugar se encontraba a una altitud extremadamente alta, se podía ver la curva del horizonte dibujada suavemente. El viento estaba sonando con fuerza

Los tres se detuvieron un momento para admirar el paisaje

–Sigamos –dijo Yuuki

–Si

Donde antes había un suelo de cristal, ahora había una rama de árbol terriblemente gruesa

El árbol se ramificó en todas las direcciones, extendiendo un denso follaje por todos lados, como un pilar que sostenía el cielo. Debajo, incontables ramas se extendieron a la visión. Y aún más abajo en la tierra, más allá del vasto océano de nubes, podía ver un río fluyendo torciéndose ligeramente en prados verdes

–No hay ciudad del cielo –murmuro molesto Kirito

–¿eh?

–Fue todo una mentira, es imperdonable –dijo Kirito más molesto

Yuuki toco el hombro del chico

–Kirito, concéntrate –dijo seria

–Lo siento, me deje llevar, sigamos –dijo concentrándose

Frente a ellos se extendía una gran rama de árbol hacia la puesta del sol. En el centro de la rama había un camino artificial. El camino adelante, más allá de la rama alzándose al sol, estaba reflejando una luz dorada. Apuntando a esa luz, Yuuki comenzó a correr, seguida de Yui y Kirito

Después de pasar a través de un área de densas hojas de forma extraña, continuó el camino. Cuando la rama se cruzaba con otra, había escaleras de subida y bajada para pasar, Yuuki siguió corriendo

La naturaleza de la brillante luz dorada en cuestión se volvió aparente con el tiempo. Era una combinación de barras de metal verticales y horizontales que formaban una gran jaula de pájaros dorada

Sobre la enorme rama por la que estaban corriendo, otra rama iba en paralelo, y desde esa rama colgaba la ortodoxa jaula de pájaros. Sin embargo, era extraordinariamente grande, lo suficientemente grande para encerrar a una persona

Yuuki al verla, corrió más rápido, Kirito que sostenía la mano de Yui, trato de igualar su velocidad

El camino tallado en la rama de repente se estrechó mientras corría bajo la jaula y luego terminó

Ya se podía ver claramente el interior de la jaula dorada. Una planta grande y varias macetas de flores cubrían el suelo de baldosas blancas. En el centro había una gran cama con un lujoso dosel. A su lado había una mesa redonda blanca con una silla alta. Una chica estaba sentada en la silla con las manos juntas sobre la mesa y la cabeza inclinada con el aura de alguien orando

Cabello largo, fluido y liso bajaba por su espalda. Llevaba el mismo tipo de vestido que Yui pero más trasparente. Alas finas se extendían elegantemente de su espalda. Todo estaba iluminado por la brillante luz roja de la puesta del sol

Aunque no se podía ver su rostro, Yuuki lo supo al instante, ella era la amiga que conoció en ese mundo de espadas, la amiga que estuvo a su lado cuando más necesitaba de alguien, la chica con la que compartió muchas luchas mientras avanzaban por el juego mortal

En ese momento la chica levanto su cabeza y al verse las dos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas

–Asuna, Asuna

–¿Yuuki?

–Espera te sacare de ahí –dijo la chica

Yuuki sujeto los barrotes de la jaula, pero no logro abrir la puerta

–No puedo

Mama, déjame a mí –dijo Yui

Al final del camino donde se encontraba con la jaula había una puerta cuadrada hecha de una densa malla de metal equipada con una pequeña placa de metal que parecía ser un mecanismo de cerradura. Aunque la puerta estaba cerrada, Yui siguió. Ella, extendió su mano derecha y la sostuvo sobre su lado izquierdo. Su mano estaba envuelta en un resplandor azul

Luego agitó la mano hacia la derecha. Al mismo tiempo la puerta estalló rápidamente como si solo fuera una placa de metal. La puerta pronto se convirtió en partículas de luz y se dispersó, desapareciendo rápidamente

Yuuki lentamente comenzó a entrar a la jaula, mientras que Asuna se ponía de pie

–Asuna –dijo mientras se acercaba

–Yuuki–chan –dijo sonriendo

Las dos chicas se abrazaron mientras las lágrimas de las dos corrían por sus rostros y desaparecían en la luz de la puesta del sol, brillando como llamas

–Te encontré, por fin te encontré

–Sabía que me ayudarías Yuuki–chan

–Siento haber tardado tanto tiempo

–No está bien, no tenías forma de saberlo

Las dos chicas se separaron, y Kirito se acerco

–Hola Asuna

–Kirito–kun, que bueno verte junto a Yuuki–chan –dijo sonriendo

–Gracias, pronto estaremos todos juntos en el mundo real

Yui se acercó tímidamente a su madre

–Asuna te quiero presentar de nuevo a Yui

–Hola –dijo nerviosa

Asuna se agacho, poniéndose a la misma altura de Yui

–Yui–chan que bueno verte, paso mucho tiempo desde la última vez

–Asuna–san –dijo con una sonrisa

–Escuche tu voz, gracias por llamarme –dijo sonriendo

–No fue nada –dijo avergonzada

Yuuki miro a su hija

–Yui ¿es posible desconectar a Asuna desde aquí?

Yui frunció las cejas por un momento, y luego negó con la cabeza.

–El estado de Asuna está sujeto a un código complejo. Se requiere una consola de sistema para desbloquearlo

–Consola –dijo Asuna con una voz nerviosa, inclinando la cabeza –Creo que vi una en el nivel más bajo del laboratorio…Ah, el laboratorio es

–¿Quieres decir en ese pasillo blanco vacío? –pregunto Kirito

–Sí ¿Vinieron por allí?

–Sí –dijo Yuuki

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza, Asuna frunció el ceño mientras lo miraba pareciendo perturbada

–¿Vieron algo…extraño? O ¿a alguien?–dijo en voz baja

–No, no vimos nada –dijo Yuuki

–Ni siquiera nos encontramos con alguien

–Es posible que los subordinados de Sugou estén por ahí, solo usen sus espadas

–¿Sugou? ¿ese es el nombre de? –dijo Yuuki confundida

–Si –dijo Kirito –¿es obra de Sugou? El encerrarte aquí Asuna

–Sí…..No solo eso Sugou está haciendo cosas horribles aquí

Asuna empezó a hablar, prácticamente irradiando resentimiento, pero sacudió la cabeza de inmediato.

–Vamos a continuar esta conversación después de que volvamos al mundo real. Sugou no está en la empresa ahora. Podemos aprovechar esta oportunidad para obtener acceso al servidor y liberar a todos… ¡Vamos!

–Tienes razón, no perdamos más tiempo

–Bien

Aunque Kirito quería preguntar más, sabía que la prioridad era desconectar a Asuna

Los cuatros comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida de la enorme jaula de pájaros dorada

De repente Kirito sintió una sensación conocida, la misma que sentía en SAO cuando algún jugador PK o monstro con camuflaje lo vigilaba

–Alguien nos está viendo –dijo el chico

Sin estar segura Yuuki desenvaino su espada al mismo tiempo que Kirito, pero la jaula se comenzó a llenar de un líquido oscuro viscoso

No era agua. Era posible respirar, pero el aire pareció volverse anormalmente pesado. Aunque podían mover su cuerpo, se sentía una tremenda resistencia como si estuvieran en una mucosidad pegajosa. Ellos sintieron que su cuerpo estaba pesado. Era doloroso estar de pie. Al mismo tiempo la luz se desvaneció del mundo. La puesta del sol en la jaula fue borrada por la oscuridad

–¿Qué está pasando? –dijo Yuuki confundida

Yuuki abrazo con dificultad a Yui, Asuna también se aferró a la pequeña protegiéndola

–¿Qué es esto? –dijo Kirito tratando de moverse

Finalmente, el mundo fue envuelto en una oscuridad completa, ellos podían verse claramente, pero a su alrededor solo había oscuridad

–¡Eek! Papá…Mamá… ¡tengan cuidado! Algo malo se acerca

Antes de que siquiera terminara esas palabras, un rayo púrpura comenzó a brillar desde el cuerpo de Yui y con un deslumbrante destello…los brazos de Yuuki quedaron vacíos.

–¿¡Yui-chan!?

–¿¡Yui!?

–¿¡Yui-chan!?

Los tres gritamos al mismo tiempo. Pero no hubo respuesta, y solo quedaron Yuuki, Asuna y Kirito en la oscuridad

De repente la presión aumento, como si algo lo atrajera con gran fuerza al suelo, los tres chicos fueran obligados a caer al suelo

–Yuuki –Dijo Kirito con dificultad

–Kirito, Asuna –dijo Yuuki

–Yuuki–chan, Kirito–kun –dijo Asuna

En el suelo los tres trataban de juntarse pero no lo lograban, de repente una risa aguda se escuchó en el aire

–¿Qué hacen unos insectos, junto a mi avecilla en mi jaula dorada? –dijo de manera burlona

Ese tono de burla era conocido por Kirito y Asuna

–¿eh? –dijo en voz baja Yuuki

–¿qué piensan acerca de esta magia? Está programada para ser introducida en la siguiente actualización, pero ¿tal vez los efectos son demasiado fuertes?

–Sugou –grito Kirito molesto

Frente a ellos apareció un hombre alto con una vestimenta verde y cabellos dorados

–No, no, en este mundo, por favor abstente de llamarme por ese nombre. Ni siquiera usas un honorífico al llamar el nombre de tu rey. ¡Puedes llamarme el Rey de las Hadas, Su Majestad, Oberon! –dijo abriendo sus brazos

–¿tú eres quien encerró a Asuna en este lugar? –dijo Yuuki con dificultad

–Si fue el Yuuki–chan

–Vaya, que tenemos aquí ¿acaso no son los dos héroes de Sword Art Online?

Luego de eso se rio de manera burlona

–Oberon, no Sugou ¡Las cosas que has hecho, las he visto con mis propios ojos! Esos terribles actos… ¡No te saldrás con la tuya nunca! –grito Asuna molesta

–jajajaja, -¿Oh? ¿Quién me va a detener? ¿Tú, o tal vez él o ella? ¿O tal vez Dios? Desafortunadamente, no hay un Dios en este mundo. ¡Aparte de mí, Hehe!

Sugou se acercó Yuuki lentamente

–Eres mejor de lo que pensé, creí que serias solo una mocosa sin gracia

–¿Qué? –dijo confundida

Sugou se agacho al estar a su altura y tomo un mechón de pelo de Yuuki

–Sugou, no la toques –dijo Asuna molesta

–Aléjate de ella, idiota –grito molesto Kirito

Sugou se levantó y se acercó a Kirito

–Oh, veo que no ves en la posición en la que te encuentras

EL rey de las hadas piso la cabeza de Kirito, haciendo que se chocara contra el suelo

–Deberías de tenerme más respecto insecto –dijo algo molesto

–Detente cobarde

Asuna gritó, pero Sugou no le prestó atención a sus gritos. En su lugar, inclinándose sobre el chico, sacó la espada de Kirito de su funda. Poniéndose de pie, la levantó con su dedo índice y luego la giró

–Bueno, Kirigaya-kun, no…debería llamarte Kirito. No creí que realmente vendrías aquí. ¿Es valentía o estupidez? Ya que te encuentras en esta situación debe ser la última, Hehe. Escuché que mi pequeña ave había escapado de su jaula. Pensando que esta vez tenía que ser castigada, regresé rápidamente, ¡Pero qué sorpresa! ¡Parece que una cucaracha se había perdido en la jaula!…Ahora que lo pienso, también estaba ese extraño programa

Sugou pausó, y agitando su mano izquierda, rápidamente sacó su ventana de menú. Sus labios se curvaron mientras miraba la luminiscente pantalla azul por un momento, y tarareando con un tono nasal, cerró la ventana

–¿Se escapó? ¿Qué era eso de todos modos? En primer lugar, ¿cómo subiste hasta este lugar?

–Volé hasta aquí, con mis alas –dijo sacando sus alas negras

–Bueno, está bien. Lo entenderé si le pregunto al contenido de tu cabeza directamente.

–¿Qué? –dijo confundido

–No pensaste que haría este tipo de lugar delirando como borracho, ¿verdad?

–Con la devota cooperación de antiguos jugadores de SAO, mi investigación sobre las operaciones fundamentales del pensamiento y la memoria ya está al 80% completa. Un poco más y seré capaz de controlar el alma, lo que nadie ha logrado nunca. ¡Eso siempre ha sido llamado la obra de Dios! Además, felizmente he obtenido un nuevo cuerpo experimental hoy. Me hace tan feliz. ¡Mirar a través de tus recuerdos, reescribir tus emociones! ¡Solo pensar en ello me hace temblar!

–De ninguna manera…eso, no puedes hacer eso –dijo Kirito

–¿Cómo puedes querer hacer algo como eso –dijo Yuuki impactada

–Veo que son más idiota de lo que pensé, sin pensarlo se pusieron su Nerve Gear, ahora están en la misma posición que mis conejillos de indias

–Detente Sugou –dijo Asuna

-¡Bueno, vamos a tener una fiesta divertida antes de que cambie tu alma! Sí…finalmente, he estado esperando mucho tiempo este momento. ¡Ya que invitados de lujo han aparecido, valió la pena esperar hasta el límite de mi paciencia!

Sugou se dio la vuelta, abriendo los brazos ampliamente

–¡Ahora, estoy grabando todos los registros de este espacio! ¡Muéstrame una buena imagen!

–Yuuki–chan, Kirito–kun, desconéctesen, yo estaré bien, expongan a Sugou ante todos

–No podemos hacer eso Asuna –dijo Yuuki

–Está bien, tenemos que hacerlo Yuuki, es por el bien de todos –dijo Kirito con dificultad

–Entiendo –dijo en voz baja

Ambos trataron de abrir su menú, pero no tuvieron éxito

–¡Hahahahahahaha!

Sugou se agachó, sosteniendo su estómago mientras se convulsionaba de risa.

–¡Te lo dije, este es mi mundo! ¡Nadie puede escapar de aquí!

Sugou bailó felizmente, levantando de repente su mano izquierda. Después de que sus dedos manipularon el menú, dos cadenas parecieron caer desde el cielo en la interminable oscuridad con un sonido discordante

Hubo un estruendo metálico cuando golpearon el suelo. Amplios anillos de metal colgaban del extremo de las cadenas, Sugou tomó uno de los anillos y lo colocó alrededor de la muñeca derecha de Asuna con un ruidoso sonido metálico. Entonces, la cadena que se extendía en la oscuridad fue tirada ligeramente

–Me encargare de ti más tarde, cucaracha –dijo mirando a Kirito –ahora es el turno de la avecilla –dijo con una sonrisa

–Que planeas hacer psicópata –Grito Kirito

Sugou pateo en la cara a Kirito para luego apuñalarlo con su propia espada

–Quédate en silencio

–Kiritooo

–Kirito–kun

Luego él se acercó a Yuuki, de manera lenta

–Yuuki, Konno Yuuki, jejeje no pensé que también vendrías, va a ser un placer jugar con tus emociones –dijo con una sonrisa asquerosa

–Déjala –grito Asuna

–Yuuki –dijo Kirto tratando de arrastrase

–jajaja, no han aprendido que no pueden hacer nada en mi contra

Sugou comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Yuuki

–No, puedo, no puedo hacer nada –pensó Kirito

–Quien pensarías que tú, serias quien derrotara al estúpido de Kayaba –dijo en voz baja

Yuuki movió su mano izquierda con la máxima velocidad que podía, en ella tenía escondida un pincho de acero que había comprado, con el apuñaló el pie de Sugou

–ahhh –grito adolorido

El comenzó a sostener su pie, sacando el pincho, con una cara de furia miro a Yuuki

–Eso es por lo de Kirito –dijo sonriendo

–zorra, desgraciada, yo que pensaba tratarte bien, ahora me las pagaras

Sugou se acercó y comenzó a patear violentamente a Yuuki, ella cerró sus ojos al sentir el dolor

–Yuuki–chan, detente, no le sigas haciendo daño

–Yuuki, no

–Voy a estar bien, no se preocupen –dijo aguantando el dolor

–Sufre, sufre, jajajajaja, entiende que soy un dios, suplica perdón

–No lo haré –dijo en voz baja

–Idiota –dijo molesto

El comenzó a golpear más fuerte, haciendo que a Yuuki se le escaparan gritos de dolor

–Sugou…bastardo detente… ¡BASTARDOOOOOO!

Kirito grito, moviendo imprudentemente sus miembros mientras trataba de levantarse. Pero la espada atravesada ni siquiera se movió. Las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse de sus ojos. Lo único que podía hacer era arrastrarse como un insecto indefenso

–¡Bastardo…te voy a matar! ¡A MATAR! ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE TE VOY A MATAR, TE CORTARE EN PEDAZOS!

El grito con todas sus fuerzas, pero todo eso fue ahogado por la risa loca de Sugou

–Kirito –dijo Yuuki adolorida

Los dedos de Kirito arañaron el suelo, esforzándose para moverse incluso un milímetro hacia adelante

–En este momento, si se me concediera el poder para levantarme, cualquier precio estaría bien. Perder mi vida, mi alma, todo, no me importaría. Ya sea un demonio o el mismo diablo, no me importa siempre que ese hombre sea cortado y derrotado –pensó Kirito –Solo quiero salvar a Yuuki y mandar a Asuna fuera, devuelta al lugar al que pertenece, por favor dios ayúdame –pensó suplicantemente

Sugou piso la cabeza de Yuuki, y cada vez hacia más fuerza, moviendo su pie de izquierda a derecha

–¿Dónde está la fuerza que mostraste antes? –dijo burlón –no eres nada más que una niña asustada, jajaja, como el estúpido de Kayaba perdió contra ustedes

–No te saldrás con la tuya –dijo con dificultad

Yuuki apoyo sus manos en el suelo y trato con todas sus fuerzas ponerse de pie, con dificultad logro levantar levemente su cuerpo

–Oh, veo que aun tienes fuerzas, me divertiré destrozándola

Kirito debido a sentirse inútil, su mente viajo a lo más profundo de sí mismo

–No tengo el poder que pensé

–¿Estás escapando?

–No es así, reconocí la realidad

–¿Te rindes? ¿Ante el poder del sistema que has derrotado antes?

–No se puede evitar. Soy un jugador, ese tipo es un Game Master

–Esas palabras manchan esa batalla. Cuando se me obligó a reconocer que el poder de la voluntad humana puede superar el sistema, a comprender las posibilidades del futuro, nuestra batalla

–¿Batalla? Eso no tiene sentido. ¿No se trata simplemente de una cosa que aumenta o disminuye los números?

–Tú deberías saber que no es así. Ella aún no se rinde, Ahora de pie. Levántate y sujeta tu espada, no la dejes luchar sola, LEVÁNTATE AHORA KIRITO–KUN

–Es cierto, ella nunca se rinde

Los sentidos de Kirito que habían estado desvaneciéndose parecieron reconectarse en un instante. Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente, viendo como Yuuki seguía luchando para ponerse de pie

–Tu lugar es el suelo insecto –dijo pisando la espalda de Yuuki

–El único insecto aquí eres tu Sugou, no voy a permitir que sigas aprovechándote de ese mundo, voy a proteger a Yuuki y Asuna de ti –dijo poniéndose de pie

–Kirito –dijo en voz baja Yuuki

Kirito gracias al ID de Heathcliff logro sacarle todo el poder de administrados a Sugou, mientras Yuuki ayudo a Asuna a liberarse de las cadenas, Kirito lucho contra Sugou, cortando su mano y luego partiéndole a la mitad

Luego de eso Kirito cayó al suelo, y Yuuki se acercó a él

–Lo lograste Kirito, ¿pero no crees que exageraste?

–Él te lastimo, no podía perdonarlo –dijo serio

–No era necesario tanto, pero gracias

–Me basta con que estés bien

–Se lo tenía merecido

–Asuna –dijo Yuuki

–Yo lamento haberlos metido en este problema –dijo triste

–No es tu culpa Asuna, tu solo eres una victima

–Yuuki tiene razón, ahora es tiempo de que vuelvas al mundo real

–Gracias a los dos, ya quiero verlos en el otro lado –dijo sonriendo

–Yo lo lamento Asuna, pero no puedo ir ahora, debe ser de noche ya –dijo en voz baja mirando el suelo

–Lo entiendo Yuuki–chan, no te preocupes –dijo sonriéndole

–Yo iré a verte Asuna, me aseguraré que todo esté bien

–¿enserio? –dijeron ambas

–sí, aunque tardare en llegar –dijo serio

–Está bien, disculpa las molestias

–Nos veremos

Kirito abrió el menú y busco la opción de desconexión

Asuna sonrió brillantemente. Miró hacia algún lugar lejano con ojos claros como el cristal y susurró

–Ah…finalmente, se acabó. Voy a volver…a ese mundo

–Así es…Cambió en varias maneras, te vas a sorprender –dijo Yuuki

–Fufu. Vamos a ir a muchos lugares y hacer muchas cosas juntas

–Sí…Por supuesto

Kirito apretó el botón para que Asuna sea desconectada

Entonces, una luz azul envolvió el cuerpo blanco de Asuna. Poco a poco, el cuerpo de Asuna se volvió más transparente como el cristal. Partículas de luz salieron de los dedos de sus manos y pies, bailando en el aire antes de desaparecer

–Gracias Kirito, realmente lo hiciste, salvaste a Asuna –dijo sonriendo

–No podría haberlo hecho sin tu ayuda –dijo sonriendo – y la de el –dijo en voz baja

–¿Hablas de Kayaba? ¿no? –dijo confusa

–¿también hablo contigo? –dijo confuso

–Escuche su voz, no estoy segura de que fue –dijo pensativa

–Si yo también

Luego de eso kayaba se les apareció pidiéndole el favor de que se encargaran de la semilla, Yui también apareció luego de eso

–Mama, Papa

–Yui–chan menos mal que estás bien

Los tres se abrazaron

–Me logre esconder en la memoria del NerveGear de papa, antes que el sistema me encuentre

–Bien hecho Yui –dijo Kirito

–Pronto volveremos a verte Yui–chan

Yuuki comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Yui

–Me pregunto que pasara con este mundo –dijo Kirito

–Mi programa base no es parte de este lugar, sino que está almacenado en el NerveGear de Papá. Siempre estaremos juntos

–Eso es bueno

–No importa lo que pase, estaremos juntos –dijo Yuuki

–Claro –dijo sonriendo el chico

–Kirito ¿Qué harás con la semilla? –dijo seria

–Aun no lo se

–Creo que deberíamos ayudarlo, después de todo se lo debemos, él nos ayudó

–Sí creo que tienes razón –dijo dudoso –bueno creo que es hora de cerrar sesión

–Si

–Yo iré a ver a Asuna, Yuuki ¿puedes avisar a la policía sobre Sugou?

–Sí, creo que aún tengo el número de los ejecutivos del gobierno, estoy segura que estarán interesados en terminar con esto de una vez por todas

–Bien, terminemos con esto

Luego de que ambos se desconectaron, Kazuto se dirigió rápidamente a ver a Asuna, mientras que Yuuki llamo a Kikuoka para informarle sobre todo lo ocurrido, rápidamente la policía comenzó a buscar a Sugou, el cual espero a Kirito en el estacionamiento del hospital para vengarse del daño que le provocó, Kazuto logro derrotarlo y llego a la habitación donde Asuna estaba esperando

–Volví, realmente volví –dijo la chica en voz baja mientras miraba sus manos

–Bienvenida Asuna –dijo el chico desde la puerta

Ella se giró en dirección al chico que acababa de entrar a su cuarto

–Lo siento, aun no puedo escuchar del todo, pero gracias por todo Kirito–kun

–Por fin terminó todo –dijo con una sonrisa


	26. Capitulo veinticinco: Un final y Un Comi

**Capitulo veinticinco: Un final y Un Comienzo**

.

.

.

El día en que Asuna fue desconectada, Sugou fue arrestado en el estacionamiento del hospital por el ataque a Kazuto y luego se le impuso el cargo de secuestro y confinamiento, aunque él lo negó, uno de sus subordinados lo confeso todo al verse atrapado por las pruebas

El juego de ALFheim Online como los demás VRMMO sufrieron un fuerte golpe, y tuvieron que cerrar debido a las bajas de usuarios

El último día en que el mundo de ALO estuvo abierto, dos chicos se encontraron en él, en la Ciudad de Aarun, en el cuarto de la posada donde durmieron juntos luego de tanto tiempo

–Hola Kirito

–Yuuki que bueno verte

Ello se había encontrado en estos días en este cuarto, para ver a Yui, y hablar entre ellos

Yui salió del bolsillo de Kirito voló un poco, para luego cambar a su forma de niña

–mamá, papá –dijo sonriendo

–Yui–chan –dijo abrazándola

–Yui –dijo en voz baja –tenemos que decirte algo –dijo mirando el suelo Kirito

–Papa, ya lo sé, este mundo se cerrara debido a los inconvenientes que ocurrieron en el mundo real

–Sí, no podremos vernos por un tiempo –dijo Kirito

–Lo siento Yui–chan

–No se preocupen, Mama, Papa, yo siempre estaré con ustedes

Yuuki abrazo más fuerte a la pequeña niña

–Yui–chan

–Yui, buscare la forma de que volvamos a estar juntos

Kirito se sumó al abrazo

–Sé que lo lograras Papa

–Kirito –dijo en voz baja

–Les prometo que los tres volveremos a estar juntos

Yuuki rompió el abrazo

–Hay algo que quiero decirte Kirito –dijo de manera seria

–¿mama? –dijo confundida la niña

–¿Qué pasa? Yuuki –dijo confundido

–Yui, nos puedes dejar solos un momento, por favor tengo que hablar a solas con Kirito

–Está bien mama –dijo confundida

Yui comenzó a brillar en una luz blanca y luego desapareció

–¿Qué pasa Yuuki? ¿Por qué quieres hablar a solas conmigo?

–Kirito ya que esto finalmente termino, tengo que pedirte algo, Te pido que me entiendas

–No me pidas que te abandone, porque no lo haré –dijo seriamente

Yuuki se sonrojo

–No, no es eso, es solo que aún tengo cosas que hacer por mí misma, y no me siento aun segura de verte en el otro lado, así que dame algo de tiempo, por favor

–Entiendo sé que es difícil, cuando estés lista llámame. No te preocupes yo te estaré esperando

–Gracias por entender Kirito, te quiero

–Yo también Yuuki

Kirito beso la frente de Yuuki

–Recuerda que los demás aun te quieren ver, así que no lo hagas espera mucho tiempo –dijo en voz baja

–Sí –dijo en voz baja –no sé cómo tomaran lo de mi enfermedad –pensó con miedo

–No temas, sabes que todos te quieren, Agil extraña cuando te enojas con el

–Eso es porque siempre me dice enana –dijo haciendo un puchero

Aviso del sistema, el servidor será cerrado en diez minutos, por favor todos los jugadores cierren sección

–Creo que es hora de irnos

–Sí, hay que despedirse de Yui–chan

–Yui

Cuando Kirito la llamo, una luz apareció entre ellos, saliendo de ella la niña llamada Yui

–papa, mama ¿ya terminaron de hablar?

Yui se acercó a su madre

–Si –dijo sonriendo

Yuuki acaricio su cabeza

–Yui ya tenemos que irnos

–Tranquilo Papa, estaré en la memoria de tu NerveGear

–Lo se

–Adiós Yui–chan –dijo algo triste

–Nos veremos pronto

–Adiós Papa, Mama, estaré esperando con ansias la próxima vez que estemos los tres juntos de nuevo

Los tres se abrazaron y se quedaron hasta que el servidor los obligo a cerrar sección

.

–Entonces le pediste tiempo –dijo Aiko seria

–Sí, aún tengo que prepararme para todo lo que vendrá –dijo Yuuki mirando el suelo

–Como quieras, aunque creo que no deberías de perder el tiempo

–¿Nee–chan?

–Tengo que irme, cuídate Yuu

–Tú también Nee–chan

–Adiós

Ambas hermanas se despidieron con un abrazo

–La próxima vez cuéntame cómo te fue con Asuna

–Claro, sería bueno que también hablaras con ella

–Sabes que es complicado

–Si –dijo en voz baja

.

Pasaron unos meses desde que el incidente de ALO termino, en ese tiempo Yuuki visito a Asuna en el hospital, y se preparó para enfrentar a sus viejos amigos en el mundo real

En ese tiempo Kazuto y Yuuki seguían en contacto mediante mensajes y llamadas telefónicas

En los siguientes meses el proyecto de la escuela para los estudiantes victimas de Sword Art Online, fue completado y puesto en marcha, las instalaciones estaban bien y los profesores eran pacientes, los estudiantes se sintieron cómodos

Por problemas en su salud Yuuki no pudo comenzar con todos, lo cual entristeció a Kazuto ya que era lo que más esperaba del comienzo de las clases

.

Jueves 25 de Mayo 2025

Asuna había llamado a Kazuto para reunirse en un café para hablar de algo importante

El chico caminaba despreocupado por la calle pensando sobre la invitación

–¿Por qué Asuna me habrá pedido que nos reuniéramos? –Pensó –no creo que sea nada respecto a Yuuki, si no me lo habría dicho antes –dijo en voz baja

Poco más caminar, el chico vestido de negro llego al lugar acordado, cuando entro vio a la chica de pelo castaño anaranjado sentada en una mesa esperándolo

Cuando la chica lo vio le hizo una señal para que se acerque, Kazuto se acercó y se sentó enfrente de ella

–Hola Asuna, es bueno verte tan bien

La chica estaba vestida con un abrigo blanco y una falda roja

–Gracias, ya puedo caminar sin la ayuda de un bastón, aunque aún no puedo correr

–Me alegro –dijo de manera sincera

Los dos ordenaron un café, y siguieron hablando

–Hehh…El señor Shouzou, ¿él está bien? –dijo de manera nerviosa

–Sí. Estuvo muy deprimido por un tiempo. Pensó que tenía un mal ojo para la gente. Renunció como CEO y se medio retiró, después de soltar parte de la carga sobre sus hombros, podría haber perdido el rumbo. Bueno, si encuentra un pasatiempo, se recuperará pronto

–Ya veo –dijo mirando a un costado

–El siente mucho los problemas que causo, en especial a ti y a Yuuki–chan

–No fue su culpa, Sugou planeo todo muy bien, nadie podía saber lo que ese hombre hacia

–Lo sé, pero aun así él se siente culpable….yo también me quería disculpar por los problemas que les cause a ambos no solo en este mundo si no también en el otro –dijo en voz baja

–¿eh?

Al chico lo tomo por sorpresa eso, no había hablado con alguien sobre ese mundo, solo lo hacía en ocasiones con Yuuki

–No tienes que pedir perdón, nos ayudaste mucho en ese mundo, más bien nosotros te estamos agradecidos

–Gracias, no sabes lo que significa para mí que piense de esa manera

–¿has visto a Yuuki? –dijo curioso

–Sí, me a estado visitando en el hospital cuando me estaba recuperando –dijo sonriendo

–Ya veo, es bueno saberlo

–A mi padre le agrado, cree que tengo suerte en tener una amiga como ella

–No es difícil para Yuuki que las personas simpaticen con ella –dijo sonriendo –ella fue quien se acercó siempre a mí –pensó con una sonrisa

–Sí, sabes no creo merecerla tenerla como amiga –dijo en voz baja mirando hacia abajo

–¿Por qué dices eso? Ella atesora tu amistad –dijo confundido

Asuna miro sus manos para luego levantar su vista hacia la cara del chico, y luego volvió a bajarla

–Yo también te llame por otra razón –dijo mirando su taza de manera nerviosa

–¿eh? ¿Qué razón? –dijo para luego tomar un sorbo de café

–Hay algo que quería que supieras, sé que no está bien decirte esto pero, tengo que sacarlo de dentro mío –dijo en voz baja

Kazuto solo la miro con confusión por lo que estaba diciendo

Asuna cerró sus ojos y dijo en vos alta y sonrojada sus sentimientos escondidos

–Kirito–kun…..me gustas, me has gustado desde hace mucho tiempo

El chico se vio impactado por la confesión. El nunca había pensado que Asuna sintiera algo por él, ni siquiera sabía si era lo suficientemente cercanos para ser amigos, era verdad que habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, pero luego de separarse ellos dos tuvieron sus conflictos por sus ideas diferentes

–Yo…..yo no sé.. Que decir, Yo quiero a

–No tienes que decir nada, yo conozco la relación que tienes con Yuuki, solo quería sacarlo de dentro mío –dijo seria –ahh ahora me siento mejor –dijo sonriendo

–¿está bien? ¿Solo con eso? –dijo confundido

–Sí, bien creo que ya es hora de irme –dijo mirando su reloj

La chica rápidamente se levantó, y se dirigió a la salida

–Nos vemos otro día –dijo saliendo del lugar

–¿Qué fue todo eso? –dijo en voz baja

Luego de terminar el café él se fue a su casa

.

La chica estaba caminando lentamente, mientras pensaba

–Realmente lo hice, le dije que me gustaba –dijo en voz baja –no puedo creer que me convencieras de hacerlo Yuuki–chan –pensó

En unas de las visitas de Yuuki a Asuna, las dos se pusieron a hablar de Sword Art Online, y las cosas que vivieron en ese mundo, Asuna le hablo sobre su relación con Kirito, y Yuuki la miro con algo de tristeza, luego le dijo que ella sabía que a Asuna le gustaba Kirito, y que tendría que enfrentar esos sentimientos porque si no seguiría con una presión en su corazón

.

Viernes 26 de mayo 2025

Era un día tranquilo de clases como habían sido últimamente

–Bien clase, pararemos aquí por hoy. Los archivos de asignaciones 25 y 26 les han sido enviados, por favor complétenlos y súbanlos para la próxima semana

Con el sonido del repicar de una campana declarando el fin del período de la mañana, el profesor apagó el gran monitor y salió del salón, después de lo cual se extendió un ambiente relajado por el enorme salón de clases

Un chico de pelo negro manipulo el ratón anticuado y abrió las asignaciones descargadas para echarles un rápido vistazo. Después de suspirar antes las largas preguntas que probablemente eran tanto abundantes como aburridas, desconecto el ratón y guardo todo es su mochila, preparando todo para salir

El sonido de la campana de la escuela era muy similar al sonido de la capilla en la ciudad del inicio en el primer piso de Aincrad. Esto siempre le había llamado la atención a Kazuto y pensando si habían diseñado el tono sabiendo de este hecho, los diseñadores de esta escuela tienen un sentido del humor bastante oscuro

Por supuesto, ninguno de los estudiantes que llevaba un uniforme a juego parecía preocuparse por eso. Conversaban alegremente mientras salían del salón en grupos de tres y cinco hacia la cafetería

Cuando el chico de pelo negro ya tenía su mochila en su hombro y se estaba preparando para salir, un chico con el que se lleva bien en el asiento de al lado levantó la vista y le habló

–Ah, Kazu, si vas a la cafetería, guárdame un asiento, si

Antes de que Kazuto pudiera responder, otro estudiante que estaba sentado junto a él contestó con una sonrisa.

–No te molestes, Kazu fue citado el día de hoy por la "Princesa"

–Oh, ya veo. Maldición, eso es bueno

–Sí, bueno, tengo planes. Lo siento

–Eres un suertudo

–No es lo que piensan –dijo yéndose –estos chicos con sus bromas –pensó cansado

El chico levanto su mano para detener las bromas de sus compañeros y salió del salón de clases. Kazuto camino por un pasillo verde pálido y salió al patio central a través de una salida de emergencia

Ladrillos nuevos pintaban un camino rodeado de árboles. El edificio escolar que podía ver sobre las copas de los árboles era de concreto desnudo con una fría apariencia, pero se trataba de un campus tan excelente que casi no se podía creer que fuera un edificio reutilizado dejado vacante por la consolidación general

–¿Por qué me habrá pedido Asuna venir a este lugar? –pensó confuso –¿y justo a esta hora? –dijo en voz baja tomándose el estomago

Kazuto seguía el camino por algunos minutos más, pasó a través de un túnel de plantas y se encontró en un pequeño jardín redondo. A lo largo del borde del jardín, rodeado de flores, había bancos de madera sencillos

–Aun no llego –dijo mirando el banco vacío

Él se acercó al banco para esperar a Asuna sentado, mientras miraba al cielo

–Este mes fue duro –dijo mirando al cielo

Poco tiempo después el chico escucho unos pasos que venían de un costado

–Ya era hora que viniera –pensó el chico

Él se puso de pie mirando en dirección del ruido, pero cuando vio a la persona que acababa de llegar se quedó impactado

–Pareces un anciano hablando de esa manera –dijo sonriendo

–¿Cómo es que estas aquí? ¿No sabía que vendrías hoy?

–Hola, como has estado –dijo sonriendo

–Bien –respondió en voz baja

–Quería que fuera una sorpresa….Asuna me ayudo

–Sí que lo fue –dijo recuperando su tranquilidad –hola Yuuki –dijo sonriendo

Yuuki estaba diferente ahora, su pelo estaba más largo y de color morado con una diadema blanca, la chica se veía muy similar a sus avatares de SAO y ALO, estaba usando el uniforme verde oscuro de la escuela que fue la razón por la que Kazuto se dio cuenta que no estaba en el mundo virtual, y estaba usando unas medias largas de color negro. Ella se veía indescriptiblemente encantadora

Los dos se sentaron en el banco

–Veo que decidiste cambiar de estilo

Yuuki tomo un mechón de su pelo pintado

–Sí, pensé en cambiar un poco –dijo mirando su pelo –¿te gusta como se ve? –dijo en voz baja

–Te queda bien –dijo sonriendo –pero –dijo en voz baja

–¿pero qué? –dijo confundida

–Cuando te vi, pensé que estaba soñando de nuevo, solo me di cuenta que era la realidad cuando vi tu uniforme –dijo con una sonrisa

Yuuki se rió de lo que el chico dijo

–jajajaja veo que no cambiaste Kirito

El chico puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza, y con una mirada soslaya

–No es Kirito, sino Kazuto. Es una falta de modales usar nombres de personajes aquí fuera después de todo

–Ah, lo siento es la costumbre –dijo apenada –Entonces tendrás que llamarme Konno –dijo sonriendo

–No lo haré, seguiré llamándote por tu nombre, tú ya deberías de aprenderte mi verdadero nombre

–Tú lo tienes fácil Kirito –dijo haciendo un puchero

–Eso es porque usaste tu nombre real para tus avatares

–Lo sé, ahora todo sabrán quien soy –dijo de manera cansada

–Aunque tuvieras otro nombre, con ese color en tu pelo serias fácilmente reconocible –dijo sonriendo

–¿tú crees? ¿No lo pensé cuando lo hice? –dijo tomando un mechón de pelo

–Igual no importa todos saben cómo somos, no tardaron mucho en reconocerme a mí

–Ya veo –dijo en voz baja

Ella se quedó en silencio un poco, lo que hizo que el chico se preocupara

–Bueno no es como si quisiera ocultarlo –dijo sonriendo

Kazuto sonrió al verla con su ánimo normal

–Ya extrañaba ver tu sonrisa–dijo sonriendo de lado

Yuuki se sonrojo

–Bueno, como es la hora del almuerzo, creo que no tuviste tiempo de comprar tu comida

La chica comenzó a sacar una lonchera de su mochila

–¿trajiste comida hecha por ti? –dijo emocionado

–Si…..pero no esperes mucho, no soy tan buena cocinera como en SAO –dijo avergonzada

–No importar, debe estar deliciosa –dijo tomando sus manos

Yuuki se sonrojo al sentir el contacto

–Bueno ten –dijo tímidamente

Yuuki le dio una lonchera, en la cual había un gran sándwich de carne con lechuga, tomate y queso, ella saco otro para ella pero era de menor tamaño

–Esto me trae recuerdos –pensó emocionado

–Gracias por la comida –dijeron ambos

Cuando Kazuto mordió su comida, se quedó quieto un momento disfrutando el momento

–¿Qué paso? ¿No te gusto?

–Esta delicioso –dijo dando otro bocado

–Estas bien, te vez raro, si no te gusto no pasa nada –dijo preocupada

–No, no es eso, es solo que esto me recuerda cuando estábamos solos en SAO, eso me hizo muy feliz

–yo también estoy feliz –dijo sonriendo y recordando

Kazuto termino de comer su comida

–Ki, Kazuto tienes mayonesa en la boca

–¿Dónde aquí? –dijo tocándose el lado izquierdo

La chica con su dedo índice limpio el lado derecho del chico

–No aquí –dijo con una sonrisa

–Gracias –dijo avergonzado

Al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, Yuuki se sonrojo levemente, pero rápidamente recupero la compostura

–Tienes que ser más cuidadoso al comer –dijo dando un mordisco a su propia comida

–Si

Terminando la comida, los dos se quedaron sentados disfrutando de la compañía, Yuuki apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Kazuto, y el la reclino un poco apoyándola sobre la suya

Luego de un tiempo, cuando la hora del almuerzo estaba por acabar

–Sabes me he estado preguntado algo

–¿Qué cosa?

–¿esas ventanas? ¿Sabes de donde son?

Al mirar hacia arriba, encima de los árboles, el chico vio unas grandes ventanas que eran del piso superior de la escuela. Al verlas el entro un poco en pánico y se separó un poco de ella

–Son de la cafetería –dijo con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa

–¿quieres decir que los demás nos pudieron ver desde ahí? –dijo avergonzada

–Si –dijo avergonzado

Ambos se separaron un poco mirándose avergonzados

.

En la cafetería estaba una chica de pelo corto mirando desde la ventana a una pareja sentados muy juntos

–No deberían de estar haciendo eso en la escuela –dijo algo celosa

–Vamos, Liz deja de verlos de esa manera –dijo mientras le daba un bocado a su comida

–Asuna tiene razón, es malo espiar a las personas –dijo Ayano Keiko

–¿Qué hace un momento ambas no estaban mirando también?

Las dos chicas se sonrojaron avergonzadas

–Yo, yo solo quise ver su recuentro –dijo Asuna de manera orgullosa

–tam, también yo –dijo tímidamente –Keiko

–Como digan –dijo Rika

–¿por cierto van a ir a la reunión de mañana? –dijo Asuna

–Claro –dijeron ambas con una sonrisa

.

Al día siguiente, Kazuto había invitado a Yuuki a su casa para que pudiera presentarla a su hermana, él fue a buscarla para poder estar con ella

Ambos llegaron tomados de las manos, a la casa, cuando Kazuto abrió la puerta se encontró con su hermana

–Onii–chan, llegaste

–Hola Sugu

–Tardaste mucho, pensé que tendría que buscarte

–Perdón, perdón, es que fui a buscar a alguien

–¿eh? –dijo confundida

Yuuki comenzó a dar unos pasos hacia adelante

–Hola Suguha–san, soy

–Yuuki, Yuuki–san, eres tú –dijo sonriendo

La chica de pelo morado se sorprendió que la reconocieran tan rápido

–Sí, si soy yo

Suguha se acercó hacia ella

–Es bueno verte de nuevo Leafa, perdón Suguha

–Lo mismo digo

–Te dije que te reconocería al instante –dijo Kazuto burlón

–Tenías razón, ahora tráenos algo de beber, si

–Bien ya vuelvo

Las dos chicas comenzaron a hablar de distintas cosas, poco tiempo después volvió Kazuto con bebidas

–Bien creo que tengo que presentarlas como es debido –dijo serio –ella es Konno Yuuki "La Espada Amatista" jugadora solitaria y de las mejores –dijo con una sonrisa

Las dos chicas se mostraron confusas con esa presentación

–Oye sabes que no me gusta que me digan así –dijo haciendo puchero

–Lo sé, pero quería hacerlo de igual manera –dijo riéndose

–¿entonces tendría que llamarte Espadachín Negro?

Al escuchar su apodo de SAO Kazuto se avergonzó

–¿Espadachín Negro?

–Si lo llamaron así, porque siempre estaba de negro, incluso era capaz de usar un equipo de nivel inferior solo porque era de ese color

–¿enserio Onii–chan?

–Yo bueno –dijo avergonzado

–Creo que solo una vez lo vi usando otro color, y fue obligado por la circunstancia

La dos chicas se rieron, mientras Kazuto se arrepintió de su broma

Luego de eso los tres hablaron de distintas cosas, principalmente de como Yuuki sola atravesó el desierto

–Bien creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos o llegaremos tarde –dijo Kazuto mirando la hora

–Sí, vamos o pensaran que te quedaste dormido –dijo Yuuki

El chico se rio ante el comentario de la chica

Suguha aún no había podido deshacerse de los sentimientos que tenía por Kazuto. Pero ya no se sentía abrumada por ellos, ella sabía que su hermano quería a Yuuki y que era correspondido. A Suguha la hacía feliz ver sonreír de esa manera a su hermano, una sonrisa de felicidad

.

La tienda de Agil "Dicey Cafe", en frente de su tosca puerta negra, colgaba una pizarra poco sociable con caracteres contundentes que decían: "Reservado por hoy"

Girándose hacia su hermana

–Sugu, ¿Ya has conocido a Agil?

–Sí, fui a cazar con él dos veces en el otro lado. ¡Es un hombre muy grande!

–jeje, él es realmente así de grande también en el mundo real. Será mejor que estés preparada

Suguha quedo con sus ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa

–¿así que Agil es igual de grande? –dijo Yuuki pensativa

–Para ser honestos, yo también estaba aterrorizado la primera vez que lo vi

Después de golpear la cabeza de Suguha que tenía un aspecto asustado, el chico abrió la puerta mientras su cara mostraba una sonrisa

Cuando la campana sonó, gritos de alegría, silbidos y aplausos resonaron con fuerza para cubrir todo el ambiente con sonidos de fiesta

La tienda que no era muy grande ya estaba muy llena de gente. Grandes altavoces reprodujeron un fuerte BGM, era un BGM de Aincrad, el tema de ciudad Algade interpretada por una orquesta de NPC.

Todos tenían un vaso brillando en sus manos, todo parecía como si llevara un tiempo en el lugar

–¿llegamos tarde? –dijo Yuuki en voz baja a Kazuto

–No esta es la hora que me dijeron –dijo sorprendido

–Sí, sí, los personajes principales tiene que aparecer al final. A ustedes se les dijo que vinieran un poco más tarde Bueno, Bienvenidos –dijo Lisbeth

Los tres fueron jalados a la tienda llena de gente rápidamente y la pareja fue empujada a un pequeño escenario en el fondo. La puerta se cerró con un ruido, justo después, el BGM se apagó y las luces se oscurecieron

Repentinamente, la luz central cayó sobre ellos y una vez más sonó la voz de Lisbeth

-Ah, todos juntos, listos…1..2..3 ¡Ahora!

-Kirito, Yuuki, por terminar SAO, ¡Felicidades! –gritaron todos emocionados

Todos gritaron a coro. Hubo fuertes risas. Y aplausos

El rostro de Kazuto mostró una expresión atónita, y Yuuki solo sonreía saludando algo nerviosa, ambos fueron bañados por los flashes de las luces

Luego de eso la fiesta comenzó y Yuuki se acercó a la enorme persona que se encargaba de la barra

–Hola Agil, es bueno ver que estas bien –dijo sonriendo

–Oye enana que bueno verte de nueve, te estuve esperando por mucho tiempo

El gran hombre comenzó a despeinar a la chica, ella se trató de salir de esa situación

–Ya déjame –dijo alejándose un poco –antes no me importaba tanto que hicieras eso, pero ahora me despeinas de verdad –dijo acomodándose el pelo –además te dije que dejaras de decirme así gigante –dijo seria

–Jaja tranquila enana, ya no lo haré, ahora ya no eres tan enana como antes –dijo sonriendo

–Veo que tú sigues siento igual de gigante –dijo sonriendo

Ambos rieron

.

La reunión fue más una Fiesta Conmemorativa por la terminación de Aincrad, que fue planeada por Asuna, Liz, y Agil, Kazuto también debería de estar en eso pero lo dejaron de lado al poco tiempo

Además había una sorpresa más para la mejor jugadora de Aincrad

Asuna se acercó a la chica de pelo violeta

–Feliz cumpleaños Yuuki–chan, te daré tu regalo en otra ocasión –dijo sonriendo

–Gracias Asuna

–¿cumpleaños? –dijo en voz baja sorprendido Kazuto

–Fue hace unos días atrás

–Lo siento no lo sabía –dijo avergonzado

–No tenías como saberlo

El resto de los amigos de Yuuki se acercaron a ella, y le desearon un feliz cumpleaños

.

La tienda estaba llena de gente, Después de un brindis, todos se presentaron y luego vino una sorpresa para Kirito

–Bien creo que ya es hora del discurso –dijo Liz

–¿discurso? ¿Quién dirá un discurso? –dijo Kazuto confundido

–Pues tu obviamente, también Yuuki si quiere –dijo Rika

–¿Por qué el de ella es opcional? –dijo en voz baja

–Porque si, ahora sube y di algo –dijo empujándolo

–ehh

El chico fue obligado a subir por Rika

–Hola a todos, gracias por venir, bueno yo no sabía que tendría que hablar por lo que no tengo algo escrito –dijo nervioso

–buu, sáquenlo –grito Klein

–Que hable otro –grito Agil

Los demás se rieron antes los comentarios de los dos hombres

El chico se acomodó la voz

–Pero bueno, supongo que no importa, aunque nosotros derrotamos el jefe final de Aincrad, no habríamos llegado sin la ayuda de todos, lo que quiero decir es que fuimos todos lo que pasamos el juego, es por eso que planeamos esta fiesta en honor a todos

Las personas aplaudieron antes sus palabras

Yuuki, Yuuki, Yuuki, Yuuki empezaron a gritar las personas

–Bien creo que es mi turno

–Estas segura, no estas obligada a hablar –dijo Asuna

–Sí, hay cosas que me gustaría compartir

Yuuki subió al escenario de un salto y Kazuto bajo lentamente

–Hola a todos. Cuando Kazuto me dijo sobre esta reunión pensé que sería bueno verlos a todos nuevamente –dijo sonriendo –bueno hay algunos que ya lo saben pero me gustaría comentarlos con todos, ya que vivimos juntos en ese mundo

Luego de una pequeña pausa

–Mi hermana, la cual todos conocían como Ran, ella realmente no murió en SAO

Las personas comenzaron a hablar confundidos

–La razón por la que ella aún está viva es que ella junto con mi familia incluida yo contrajimos VIH por un error médico

Al escuchar esto todos hicieron silencio

–Debe ser difícil para ustedes escuchar esto, lo que paso fue que el virus de mi hermana avanzo más rápido causándole que tuviera SIDA, y al tener una crisis debido a un virus que contrajo estuvo cerca de morir en el mundo real. Kayaba que parece que estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba en el mundo real, la desconecto para que pudiera ser atendida

Luego de decir eso, Yuuki cambio su cara y mostró una gran sonrisa

–Bueno es suficiente de hablar de cosas tristes, gracias a todos por estas aquí mi hermana no pudo venir pero les envía saludos. Sé que fue difícil lo que vivimos. Nadie sabe lo que vivimos en ese lugar, solo nosotros sabemos lo que sufrimos y yo nunca olvidare lo que viví en Aincrad, ahí pase tantos momentos tristes como felices, por eso los atesorare a todos, porque ellos ya son parte de mí. Pero ahora tenemos que demostrarles a todos que eso no nos hizo ser diferentes, que seguimos siendo iguales que todos, y avanzaremos en este mundo con el mismo valor que todos, al igual que lo hicimos en ese mundo

Todos aplaudieron emocionados

Luego del discurso, Agil sacó varias pizzas enormes que había hecho especialmente para la ocacion y la fiesta se disolvió en el caos

La chica bajo del escenario y se reunió con sus amigas

–Yuuki, tus palabras fueron hermosas –dijo Asuna

–Gracias, espero que las cosas no cambien –dijo en tono bajo

–No creo que suceda –dijo Suguha

–No digas esas cosas, todos te quieren por cómo eres –dijo Asuna

–Claro nada cambiara, no importa que ocurra –dijo Rika

–Eres muy valiente –Reiko

–Gracias chicas

–Yuuki ella es Ayano Keiko, también conocida como Silica

–Hola, gusto en conocerte soy Yuuki, Konno Yuuki –dijo extendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa –creo que hable contigo una vez –dijo pensativa

–El gusto es mío –dijo correspondiendo el saludo –el grandioso el poder conocerte en el mundo real, escuche muchas historias sobre ti –dijo sonriendo tímidamente

–No son para tanto –dijo avergonzada

De atrás una chica mayor a las cinco se acerco

–Yuuki–san que bueno verte de nuevo

–Yulier–san como has estado –dijo sonriendo

–Bien

–Supe que te casaste con Thinker, felicidades

Las demás chicas felicitaron también a Yulier

–Gracias, a todas –dijo sonriendo –yo también supe que tú y Kirito retomaron su relación en este mundo

–eh, si –dijo avergonzada

–Cómo le va con su relación –dijo Yulier

–Si como van con eso –dijo Asuna

–Kirito no parece ser muy romántico, como son sus citas –Rinka

–¿citas? –dijo Yuuki

–Sí, no me digas que no han tenido alguna –dijo Asuna

–Cómo es posible, si se conocen hace mucho –dijo Rinka

–Bueno yo –dijo nerviosa –es que recién estamos empezando –dijo en voz baja

–Ese chico debería de tomar el primer paso –dijo Asuna

Asuna miro de manera seria a Kirito que estaba en la barra hablando con Klein, Thinker y Agil

–Quien diría que sería un cobarde con estas cosas –dijo Rinka

Las demás también comenzaron a ver a los chicos

–¿citas, nunca había pensado en tener alguna? –pensó Yuuki sonriendo

.

Domingo 28

El día anterior Yuuki recibió una petición sorprendente, Kazuto la invito a salir con él a una cita, ella se sorprendió pensó que tal vez sus amigas hablaron con el sobre el asunto. Pero lo cierto es que él ya había pensado hace mucho sobre invitarla a salir en el mundo real pero no tuvo la oportunidad, y luego de verla tan feliz en la fiesta, tomo la decisión de hacerlo al día siguiente

En una esquina estaba esperando un chico vestido con una campera negra y pantalones del mismo color, apoyado sobre un muro, mirando el suelo

–Ya casi es hora –pensó con una sonrisa

–Kazuto –dijo una voz dulce

El chico levanto la vista para ver a una chica de pelo morado, vestida con un suéter lila claro, con falda azul oscuro con el borde blanco, medias largas negras y un crucifijo de plata colgando de su cuello

El chico la miro con una sonrisa

–Hola Yuuki

–Hola, siento el retraso –dijo avergonzada

–No pasa nada, no espere mucho tiempo

–po, porque me miras tanto –dijo avergonzada

–Lo siento, es que te ves bien con esa ropa –dijo sonrojado

–gra, gracias –dijo sonrojada

–Vamos –dijo extendiéndole la mano

–Si –dijo tomándola

Los dos chicos se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a caminar mientras hablaban

–Perdón por no tener un plan, por más que pensé no se me ocurrió nada, podemos hacer lo que quiera

–No pasa nada, sé que no tuviste mucho tiempo, además me gusta caminar en esta calma, el clima se siente bien –dijo con una sonrisa

Kazuto solo le respondió sonriéndole

Los dos chicos estaban caminando por un hermoso parque la temperatura del ambiente comenzó a bajar un poco, los grandes árboles eran movidos por el fresco viento que soplaba con algo de fuerza

Debido a esto la pareja comenzó a caminar más junta, para compartir su calor

–¿tienes hambre? –pregunto Yuuki

–Algo –dijo en voz baja –¿quieres que vayamos a comer algo?

–Bueno yo prepare algo –dijo tímidamente

La chica levanto la canasta que tenía en su mano

–Enserio, entonces busquemos un lugar para comer

–Bien, vamos

Los dos caminaron, y se sentaron bajo un gran árbol que los cubría del sol y del viento

–Ya me estaba preguntando sobre la canasta –dijo sonriendo

–Sí, me pareció raro que no me preguntaras si tenía comida –dijo sonriendo

–Bueno tenía otras cosas en mente –dijo en voz baja –aunque no tenías preocuparte preparando la comida

–Lo hice con justo

Yuuki abrió la canasta revelando varios sándwiches

–Se ven estupendos

–Toma uno

–Gracias

El tomo uno de ello, y luego de comer un poco, sonrió

–Delicioso

–Gracias –dijo tomando uno también

Los dos comieron tranquilamente mientras hablaban

–Esto me trae recuerdos –dijo la chica sonriendo

–Sí, es como en SAO, cuando tomábamos descansos luego de estar de cacería

–Sí, aunque la comida no tiene el mismo sabor

–Sigues siendo una gran cocinera

Yuuki se avergonzó ante el elogio de Kazuto

–Traje también algo de té también ¿quieres un poco?

–Sí, gracias

Yuuki tomando un termo sirvió un poco de té tibio, que luego ofreció al chico, luego de que Kazuto tomara un sorbo, mostró una expresión seria

–Sabes hay algo que te quería preguntar –dijo serio

–¿qué cosa? –dijo confundida

–Bueno, quiero hacer bien las cosas, y para eso tengo que decírtelo en este mundo

Yuuki lo miro confundida

–Cuando veo tu sonrisa siento que tengo alas, cuando estábamos separados soñaba que estábamos juntos, pero al despertarme me daba cuenta que todo era un sueño, no voy a dejarte sola de nuevo, por ti soy capaz de sacar fuerzas solo por no verte triste, bueno lo que quiero decir es

Yuuki se quedó sorprendida por las palabras del chico de negro

–Konno Yuuki, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

–Sí, sí quiero –dijo avergonzada

El chico la abrazo emocionado

–Gracias por traer luz a mi vida y darme un objetivo –dijo en su oído

–Tú también iluminaste mi camino –dijo con una sonrisa

Ambos se dieron un beso en la boca para cerrar con todo su amor

.

.

**Gracias por acompañarme en esta historia, espero que les haya gustado, yo disfrute en escribirla**

**comenten lo que le pareció**

**tengo pensado continuarla con la segunda temporada pero aun tengo algunas dudas, asi que tardare**

**también quería hacer otra centrada en Aincrad, pero de diferente manera, ya que cambiaría todo. Haciendo que algunos personajes vivieran y otros murieran **

**si le gusta la idea me dicen **


End file.
